Una oscuridad en ascenso
by leirbag7
Summary: Karai ha regresado a su forma humana y se ha unido a las tortugas, parecería que ya no hay obstáculos para que el amor entre Leo y ella pueda darse, pero al parecer Splinter no esta muy de acuerdo con esa relación y por si fuera poco Destructor lleva a cabo un nuevo plan maligno que cambiará la vida de todos para siempre. La oscuridad se acerca en formas que no se imaginan.
1. El cometa de Nueva York

Soy nuevo en esto, pero esta historia me vino a la cabeza hace rato después de ver unas imágenes en internet y me gustaría compartirla, espero que les guste.

Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, solo la historia es mía.

Advertencia: comienzo mi historia despues de los eventos del capitulo _serpent hunt _de TMNT 2012, por lo que puede contener spoilers.

**Capitulo 1: El cometa de Nueva York**

La ciudad de Nueva York, aun bajo el régimen del Kraang, resguarda entre las sombras a dos figuras grotescas, viejos inquilinos aunque con nuevas apariencias, Steranko y Zeck, ahora transformados por el mutageno como castigo de parte de Destructor por robar su mascará y tratar de secuestrar a su hija, Karai. Se encuentran en una búsqueda desesperada, el objetivo sigue siendo Karai, pero los motivos ahora son diferentes recordando la promesa de Destructor _"encuentren a Karai y tráiganla ante mí y tal vez, solo tal vez, los devolveré a su forma humana"._

\- Esto es horrible, ¿Cómo pretendes que salga a las calles con esta apariencia? – se quejaba Zeck quien lucía a hora como un jabalí. – Es vergonzoso, yo tan bello que era.

\- Cállate, no estaríamos en esta situación si no fuera por tus descuidos al dejar escapar a Karai – contesto su compañero Steranko, con una apariencia, no menos horrible, de un rinoceronte.

\- Silencio, – ordenó Garra de Tigre – concéntrense en las ordenes del maestro Destructor y terminen rápido con la misión, además no lucen tan mal considerando cómo se veían antes – remato con una risa burlona.

\- Está bien, está bien, terminemos esto rápido para poder regresar a mi bella apariencia – dijo Zeck.

\- ¿Y cómo piensan encontrarla? – les pregunto Garra de Tigre.

\- Mi camarada Zeck podrá utilizar sus gafas de visión infrarroja para localizarla como la otra vez, ¿No es así?- preguntó Steranko viendo con enfado al jabalí.

Sin embargo por más que buscaba Zeck no encontraba ninguna señal de Karai, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso, pues sabía que tanto Steranko como Garra de tigre no se caracterizaban por ser muy pacientes. – Todavía no la veo pero es solo cuestión de tiempo – dijo mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes.

En ese momento dos miembros más del clan del pie cayeron junto a ellos, se traba de Rahzar y Cara de Pez, quienes también formaban parte del equipo de búsqueda.

\- Espero hayan tenido mejor suerte que estos dos ineptos – le reclamó Garra de Tigre.

\- No he percibido su aroma, tal parece que se esfumó en el aire.

\- ¡No hay pretextos para Destructor! – gritó con furia Garra de tigre – Sigan buscando no debe haber muchos lugares donde esa mocosa pueda esconderse.

Acto seguido todos reanudaron la búsqueda de Karai en las calles y azoteas de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de Pizza Antonio's, ahora la nueva guarida de las tortugas, todos trataban de descifrar el mensaje que Karai le había dicho a Leonardo, "cometa…cometa", ¿Qué significado tenía? ¿era el lugar donde se estaba ocultando?

\- Cometa.., cometa.., cometa.. – repetía una y otra vez Leonardo mientras golpeaba su cabeza con ambas manos como si al hacerlo la respuesta le fuera revelada de repente.

\- Ay, ¡ya cállate! – le reclamó Rafa – si vuelves a decir un vez mas "cometa" te prometo que yo te haré ver estrellitas – mientras agitaba su puño cerrado sosteniendo uno de sus Sai.

\- Cálmate Rafa, esto es importante, cada minuto que pasa Karai pierde un poco más de su humanidad – le respondió Leo mirándolo con recelo -¿No es así Donnie? –Terminó dirigiendo su mirada al genio del grupo.

\- Bueno, en teoría así parece ser – les dijo Donnie mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla en señal de que lo estaba pensando – en nuestro último encuentro por momentos parecía que no nos reconocía y apenas pudo articular unas palabras, no se qué modificaciones le habrá hecho Stockman a su retromutageno ni cuáles serán las consecuencias de esto.

Estas palabras entristecieron a todos pero principalmente a Splinter quien no podía creer que ahora que por fin su hija lo había reconocido como su padre tenía que haber ocurrido esta tragedia.

\- No se preocupe maestro, – le dijo Leonardo intentando animarlo – le prometo que la encontraremos y la regresaremos a la normalidad sin importar lo que tengamos que hacer, ¿no es verdad chicos? – remató volviendo la mirada al resto del grupo.

\- Si, si por supuesto – dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo mientras asentían con la cabeza.

Splinter les dirigió una triste sonrisa de aprobación con la seguridad que todos eran sinceros y sin duda se preocupaban tanto como él por la seguridad de su hija.

\- Y si no lo logramos al menos tendremos una linda mascota – dijo de manera inoportuna Mikey mientras sonreía inocentemente imaginando que alimentaba a Karai en su forma de serpiente con croquetas.

\- Ay, tenías que estropearlo ¿verdad? – le reclamo Rafa mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, el comentario cómico de Mickey no pareció molestar al maestro Splinter, pues conocía muy bien el poco tacto con el que se manejaba el menor de sus hijos, quien realmente le preocupaba era Leonardo, pues a pesar de lo que había dicho de manera tan confiada hace apenas unos segundos su semblante demostraba una preocupación y aflicción similar a la que él sentía. Y así era, Leo ni siquiera había notado la broma de Mikey pues estaba sumido completamente en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una repuesta al enigma que Karai les había dejado, pero por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría nada y eso lo llenaba de desesperación y tristeza, aunque tratará de guardar apariencias para con el resto del grupo.

\- Pero aunque hemos estado pensándolo mucho no logramos descifrar la ubicación de Karai – argumentó Donnie - ¿estás seguro que no te dijo nada mas? – preguntó mientras dirigía la mirada a Leo.

\- Eehh.. no yo… no, nada más – contestó Leo quien estaba pensando en el paradero de Karai y la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido – solo mencionaba la palabra "cometa" mientras señalaba la ciudad.

\- Tal vez un lugar llamado cometa o donde se haya estrellado hace tiempo uno – razonó brevemente Donnie.

\- Vaya chicos ustedes sigan jugando a las adivinanzas – les dijo Casey quien se encontraba recostado en el piso mientras se daba vuelta dándoles la espalda dispuesto a quedarse dormido – mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa desde que los conocí y con eso tengo suficiente como para además tener que quebrarme la cabeza.

En ese momento a Abril se le había ocurrido una idea –motaña rusa, cometa, ¿podría ser? – balbucea mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Abril? – le preguntó Donnie.

\- No lo se, tal vez…, – le contestó de manera dudosa – cuando era pequeña y acababa de llegar a Nueva York mi padre solía llevarme a un parque de diversiones para que olvidará la pérdida de mi mamá. - contesto mientras se levantaba y tomaba el ordenador de Donnie, tecleó unas palabras en el mismo, espero un momento a que la computadora arrojara el resultado que buscaba mientras todos se acercaban para ver qué es lo que estaba buscando – ¡Ahí esta! – exclamo de manera victoriosa mientras le pasaba el ordenador a Donnie.

\- ¿"The Great Escape and Splashwater Kingdom"? – leyó Donnie en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran – hogar de una de las mejores montañas rusas del mundo "El cometa" – finalizó mientras volteaba a ver a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro – eso es debe ser aquí donde se encuentra la hija del Sensei, bien hecho Abril, esa es mi chica – esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensarlo por lo que al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento se sonrojó y trato de dar una explicación – es decir cómo eres la única chica del grupo eres como la chica de todos, je.

\- Olvídalo Donnie - interrumpió Rafa mientras lo jalaba alejándolo de nuevo de una situación por demás incomoda.

\- Bien pensado Abril –le dijo Leo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a salir – vamos es nuestra oportunidad de encontrar a Karai – les dijo a las demás tortugas tomaron sus armas con la intención de seguir a su líder.

\- No tan rápido –interrumpió de repente Splinter quien sin duda era el más esperanzado de que la idea de Abril fuera correcta pero no quería que el resto de los chicos corriera peligro por causa suya – como ustedes mismos lo dijeron mi hija puede no ser tan humana ahora y podría representar un peligro para todos, por lo que no quiero que corran riesgos innecesarios, si no ven una oportunidad clara de regresarla a su forma humana y traerla de vuelta no quiero que continúen con la misión, ¿entendieron?.

\- Si, maestro Splinter – contestaron todos en sincronía mientras bajaban la mirada como niños regañados.

\- ¿Entendido Leonardo? –enfatizó dirigiéndose al líder del grupo quien no parecía muy convencido de abandonar cualquier oportunidad de traer a Karai por mas riesgoso que fuera.

\- Si, Sensei – respondió nuevamente Leo con desgano

\- Bien, ahora vayan y tengan cuidado – volvió a repetir Splinter.

\- Esperen yo también voy – les dijo Abril mientras tomaba su Tessen.

\- Espera no creo que sea buena idea, – sugirió Leo – el Kraang está por todos lados además los secuaces de Destructor están buscando también a Karai, no creo que sea algo seguro para ti Abril, digo considerando que ahora trabajan juntos y Kraang quiere atraparte.

\- ¿Qué no es seguro para mi?, ¿seguro para mi? – decía Abril visiblemente molesta mientras hacía un ademan como si fuera golpear a Leo con su arma quien solo la miraba con temor y echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás esperando el golpe inminente – ¿acaso ya olvidaron que los salve en el bosque de la "mama-cosa" y de la quimera?, ¿no creen que mis poderes podrían ser de utilidad para localizar a Karai? – completó dirigiendo la mirada ahora hacia Donnie.

\- Bueno, a decir verdad tus poderes psíquicos han ido desarrollándose y de acuerdo a mis cálculos podrían ayudarnos a detectar los pensamientos de Karai aun en su forma de serpiente haciendo más fácil su búsqueda, por lo que… - interrumpió Donnie sin completar la frase y viendo fijamente a Leo tratando de dejar la decisión en él y buscando la aprobación de los demás.

\- Está bien, Abril – accedió Leo, considerando que tal vez eso facilitaría encontrar a Karai en el parque de diversiones – vendrás con nosotros pero si hay problemas, prométenos que te mantendrás oculta.

\- Lo prometo – dijo Abril con una sonrisa picará y haciendo el ademan de levantar la mano izquierda y poner la derecha en el corazón, aunque de una manera que nadie creyó pues la conocían pero que aceptaron pues no tenían alternativa.

\- Casey, ¿vienes? – pregunto Mikey al joven que seguía tumbado en el piso y como respuesta solo recibió un enorme ronquido.

\- Déjalo Mikey no lo necesitamos, además podrá hacerle compañía al maestro Splinter por si hay problemas aquí – le dijo Donnie a quien la idea de que Casey no se quedará solo con Abril ni estuviera siquiera cerca de ella, le parecía maravillosa.

El grupo se dirigía a su destino por las azoteas, ocultándose entre las sombras para no ser detectados por el Kraang, pues querían evitar cualquier pelea innecesaria, además de procurar no ser vistos tenían que ayudar a Abril en algunos tramos largos, pues ella no podía dar los mismos saltos que las tortugas. Cada tramo que avanzaban los acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, y gracias a su entrenamiento habían logrado acercarse a unas cuantas cuadras del parque de diversiones sin tener que pelear con nadie, es más, las cosas no podía pintar mejor pues al parecer no se veía ningún androide o nave Kraang cerca de la zona donde se encontraba el parque de diversiones, pero no podían ser descuidados ya que no solo el Kraang estaba al acecho, cerca de ellos a solo un par de edificios de distancia, alguien los observaba, alguien que podía verlos a pesar de que se ocultaban en las sombras, pues poseía unos lentes de visión infrarroja, por lo que ocultarse de él no era posible. Se trataba de Zeck acompañado de Steranko y Garra de Tigre.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo maliciosamente Zeck – cuatro tortugas y una niñita dirigiéndose al parque de diversiones.

\- Seguro no es para comprar algodón de azúcar – comento Steranko emitiendo una leve risa.

\- Es probable que hayan encontrado a Karai – gruñó Garra de Tigre - ¿Por qué otra razón irían a ese lugar en medio de una invasión extraterrestre?

\- Deberíamos avisar a los otros dos - argumentó Zeck refiriéndose a Rahzar y Cara de Pez que se habían separado de ellos.

\- No, - reclamó Steranko - nosotros solos podremos con las tortugas y así podremos congraciarnos con Destructor para que cumpla su promesa de devolvernos a nuestras formas humanas

\- Entonces, ¿los seguimos? – preguntó Zeck

\- Por supuesto, –le gritó Garra de Tigre – pero no los atacaremos por el momento, los dejaremos que encuentren a Karai y cuando lo hagan, los aplastaremos y entonces podremos recuperarla y llevársela a Destructor – decía Garra de Tigre maquiavélicamente mientras observaba a la tortugas y a Abril quienes acababan de alcanzar la barda del parque de diversiones y la trepaban para entrar al mismo.

Las tortugas y Abril se acercaban sigilosamente a su objetivo primario, la montaña rusa "el cometa", pues era el lugar donde sospechaban que estaría Karai, ocultándose entre puestos de helados y atracciones de la feria tratando de que, si realmente se encontraba ahí, no los viera hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca. Leonardo echó un vistazo rápido a la imponente estructura de madera y metal que se erguía a escasos metros de donde se encontraba, tratando de ver algún tipo de movimiento o algo que pudiera delatar la ubicación de Karai, pero no lo logró, así que decidió acercarse más, hizo una señal con su mano ordenando a los demás que se encontraban un poco atrás de él, para que siguieran acercándose y cuando comenzaban a moverse volteo llevándose el dedo a los labios para señalar que debían guardar silencio a lo que todos asintieron. Se acercaron un poco más y lograron ver una caseta cerca de la montaña rusa. En ese momento un ruido los alertó, un sonido como un chapoteó en agua, todos voltearon a ver al sitio de donde provenía el ruido y vieron a Mikey jugando alegremente en un estanque cercano.

\- Chicos, esto es muy refrescante – les dijo mientras escupía un chorro de agua por su boca.

\- Te lo estas ganando a pulso – le recriminó Rafa mientras lo tomaba del caparazón y arrastrándolo, literalmente, lo llevaba de vuelta con el resto.

\- ¿Creen que se encuentre ahí? –preguntó Donnie algo incrédulo

\- Debe de, no veo donde más podría ocultarse – respondió Leo

\- ¿Y que esperamos vayamos a averiguarlo? – indico Rafa al resto de sus hermanos, pero justo cuando iba a levantarse para acercarse, una mano lo tomo del hombro y lo devolvió a su lugar.

\- Espera un momento Rafa – le dijo Leo quien era el que lo había tomado del hombro – no podemos acercarnos así nada más recuerda que si la asustamos y escapa no sabemos dónde podría ocultarse ahora, no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

\- ¿Asustarse? – recriminó Rafa – ¿acaso no viste como destrozó a esos robo-pies la ultima vez? Nosotros somos los que deberíamos asustarnos.

\- Con mayor razón debemos ser cautelosos si no queremos salir heridos- le contestó Leo – o herirla – continuó mirando tristemente ahora hacía la caseta.

\- De acuerdo – acepto Rafa – y ¿cuál es el plan entonces?

\- Nos acercamos a esa cerca que se encuentra al lado – respondió Leo señalando la misma – y Abril utilizará sus poderes sensoriales para detectar si Karai se encuentra en ese lugar.

\- Estupendo – agregó Abril visiblemente contenta de poder ser de utilidad en la misión.

\- Bien, vamos –ordenó Leo al resto del grupo.

Se acercaron a la cerca que era la estructura más cercana a la caseta de inicio de la atracción y con un ademan Leo pidió a Abril que comenzará la búsqueda de la presencia de Karai, por lo que Abril colocó las puntas de sus dedos sobre sus sienes y trató de concentrarse al máximo para lograr su objetivo pensando únicamente en Karai, sus ojos se pusieron completamente en blanco como en otras ocasiones en que había usado sus poderes y escaneó todo el lugar buscando algún indicio que pudiera indicarle que ahí estaba lo que venían a buscar. Pasaron unos segundos y por fin reaccionó, sus ojos volvieron a recobrar su tono azul y ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si sintiera un dolor y fuera desmayarse pero no fue así.

\- Abril, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Donnie preocupado

\- Si, si, estoy bien – respondió Abril – es solo que aun no me acostumbró a usar al máximo mis poderes – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Rafa – ella, ¿está ahí?

\- Encontré "algo" ahí dentro, – respondió Abril y luego posó tristemente sus ojos sobre Leo – pero no estoy segura si "eso" sea Karai.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, continuaré en cuanto tenga el siguiente. Saludos.**


	2. Mordida de serpiente

**Capitulo 2: Mordida de serpiente**

Las palabras de Abril sorprendieron a Leo, sus hermanos lo miraban como esperando a que hiciera la pregunta que todos tenían en mente, pero él simplemente no pudo decirlo, solo miraba hacía la caseta con la firme convicción de que tenía que ir sin importar lo que Abril dijera.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que está ahí adentro? – preguntó finalmente Rafa, cansado de esperar que su hermano fuera el que cuestionará a Abril.

\- Yo…mmm - se interrumpió Abril tratando de explicar lo mejor posible que había sentido al explorar ese lugar con su mente – es complicado, sentía una presencia y pude visualizar la figura de una serpiente, – al decir esto Leo volteo a verla con una mirada esperanzadora – pero no pude sentir nada humano en ella, solo pensamientos salvajes de supervivencia como un animal esperando a su presa.

Esto entristeció aun mas al joven líder del grupo, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, mientras tuvieran con ellos el retromutágeno que Donnie había desarrollado tendrían oportunidad de regresar a Karai con ellos.

\- Tal vez no sea buena idea continuar con esto, – recomendó Donnie – ni siquiera estamos seguros si se trata de Karai.

\- No, - reclamó de manera inmediata Leo – si existe la posibilidad de que sea Karai debemos continuar.

\- Leo, - le dijo Abril mientras lo tomaba de la mejilla con su mano derecha – sabemos cuánto quieres que Karai regresé, pero recuerda lo que dijo Splinter.

Leo lo pensó un momento, es cierto que quería que Karai regresara con ellos pero no podía arriesgar a sus hermanos y a su amiga.

\- Entiendo que tengan sus dudas, –dijo dirigiéndose a todos –pero yo no puedo regresar sin antes asegurarme por lo menos que no se trata de ella, iré yo solo si es necesario y ustedes pueden quedarse aquí.

\- ¿Estás loco? – le reclamó Rafa - ¿Acaso crees que te dejaremos seguir solo mientras nos quedamos aquí a contemplar las estrellas? Claro que iremos contigo Leo.

\- Así es hermano – agregó Mikey – ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros sin importar que tan peligroso sea, – a lo que todos asintieron con una sonrisa en el rostro – aunque eso signifique ser devorados por una serpiente – esto último no causó fue del agrado del grupo quienes se limitaron a negar con la cabeza lamentando el comentario de Mikey.

\- Muchas gracias chicos, – les dijo Leo con una sonrisa – entonces nos dividiremos en dos grupos,- continuó explicándoles el plan a seguir - Mikey, Abril y Rafa rodearán la caseta y entrarán por el lado derecho, Donnie y yo seguiremos de frente y entraremos por el izquierdo, de esta forma evitaremos que escape por alguna de las dos salidas que hay en la caseta.

\- ¡Por poco lo olvido! – exclamó Donnie llevándose las manos a la cabeza, acto seguido saco unos dardos que entregó a los demás, uno a cada uno –Esto es el retromutágeno que pude hacer por ahora, solo necesitamos insertar unos de estos dardos en Karai para que vuelva a su forma humana.

\- ¿Y solo trajiste 5 dardos genio? – le reclamó de inmediato Rafa.

\- ¡Oye! – respondió Donnie – No es fácil hacer este retromutágeno además salimos tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de preparar más dardos.

\- Serán suficientes – les aseguró Leo – solo necesitamos que uno de nosotros dé en el blanco.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la caseta, de acuerdo a lo estipulado en el plan de Leo, se acercaron de manera sigilosa tratando de localizar a Karai antes de que ella los viera. Leo y Donnie fueron los primeros en llegar a su objetivo, entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, dentro de la caseta el suelo era de duela de madera y entre sombras e iluminados apenas por la luz de la luna, pudieron identificar un centro de control desde donde se manejaba la atracción, algunos asientos en fila del otro lado de la caseta, por donde debía entrar el resto del equipo y en medio de estos dos unas maquinas expendedoras de golosinas. En el suelo Donnie encontró restos de algo que parecía ser una piel de serpiente seca, la levantó y se la mostró a Leo quien estaba a su lado, este asintió y con la cabeza indicó que continuarán. Del otro lado la sombra de Rafa, Mikey y Abril se hicieron presentes avanzando lentamente, aunque Abril quedó un poco más atrás de ambas tortugas, sin duda para protegerla por si había algún peligro. Siguieron avanzando hasta casi encontrarse ambos grupo, realmente no había mucho lugar donde esconderse en ese sitio, por lo que esto los desconcertaba pues nadie había visto aun a Karai. Así continuaron hasta que se encontraron todos casi al centro de la caseta.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Rafa tratando de no gritar pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todos– Parece que no hay nadie.

\- No puede ser – les dijo Leo – Abril sintió una presencia, ¿no es así? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la chica.

\- Si, claro – se defendió Abril – intentaré explorar el lugar nuevamente – dicho esto volvió a tomar la pose que hacía cada vez que usaba sus poderes de llevarse las manos a la sien de su cabeza y comenzó a concentrarse.

Mientras Abril buscaba con su mente a Karai, los demás la veían esperando una reacción de su parte, que les dijera dónde estaba oculta, tan concentrados estaban en Abril que nadie notó que una figura alargada comenzó a descender lentamente detrás de Mikey retorciéndose en el aire poco a poco acercándose a su presa, bajo hasta la cintura del más joven de los hermanos y sin tocarlo comenzó a rodearlo, justo en ese momento Abril abrió los ojos asustada.

\- ¡Detrás de ti Mikey! – gritó desesperadamente la joven, pero era demasiado tarde.

Todos reaccionaron volteando a ver a Mikey quien en ese momento era levantado con violencia del suelo sostenido por una cola, entre sombras los demás pudieron distinguir a Karai en su forma de serpiente aferrándose a las vigas de madera que sostenían el techo de la caseta. Todos sacaron rápidamente sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en posición de combate, observando como Mikey se elevaba mientras pedía auxilio.

\- ¡Suelta a mi hermano! – ordenó Rafa a la serpiente mientras arrojaba su Sai a la posición en donde pensaba se encontraba, pero debido a la poca visibilidad falló su tiro y el arma se incrustó en una de las vigas de madera.

\- ¡Espera Rafa! – le reclamó airadamente Leo - ¡No queremos lastimarla!

No había acabado de decirlo cuando Karai arrojó con fuerza a Mikey sobre sus hermanos derribando a Rafa y Leo. Donnie y Abril pudieron esquivar el golpe haciéndose a un lado.

\- Tenemos desventaja en la oscuridad, – les dijo Donnie, mientras se acercaba corriendo al centro de control – por aquí debe haber un interruptor para la corriente eléctrica.

Mientras Donnie buscaba en el tablero el interruptor, Karai ya había descendido a nivel de piso y serpenteando se acerco peligrosamente a las tortugas, que se encontraban algo aturdidas por el golpe, dispuesta a atacarlas. Abril reaccionó rápidamente al ver la posición tan precaria en la que se encontraban las tres tortugas, tomó su tessen y lo lanzó contra la serpiente quien ágilmente logró esquivarlo contrayendo su cuerpo hacia atrás y con el mismo impulso se arrojó sobre Leo y sus hermanos ya recuperados gracias al tiempo que Abril les había regalado con su ataque, con esto lograron moverse antes de que Karai los golpeará, quedando en posición de ataque y rodeándola. El arma de Abril regresó a sus manos como un boomerang y se unió a sus amigos para cerrar el círculo alrededor de la serpiente. Karai mostró sus colmillos de manera amenazadora y comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo dando latigazos con la cola golpeando a las tortugas logrando que se alejen de ella, ahora cambió de objetivo y se aproximó a Abril.

\- ¡Donnie, debes apurarte!- gritó Abril mientras sostenía su arma desplegada frente a ella esperando que esto la protegiera del ataque de Karai.

\- Creo que es esta – respondió Donnie accionando una palanca, aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

La suerte estuvo de su parte en esta ocasión, pues efectivamente la palanca energizó la atracción provocando que se prendieran de repente las luces, las cuales cegaron brevemente a Karai, ocasión que fue aprovechada por Abril para alejarse de ella.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! – gritó Leo mientras arrojaba el dardo que Donnie le había dado en dirección a Karai.

La serpiente salió de su ceguera temporal justo a tiempo para esquivar el proyectil, el cual se perdió en la estructura de la montaña rusa, sin embargo un nuevo dardo se aproximaba a ella, ahora proveniente de la mano de Mikey. Al grito de "Booyakasha" Mikey aprovechó para arrojar su dardo con la intención de impactar en Karai, pero nuevamente lo esquivó.

\- Es mi turno – dijo Rafa sosteniendo su dardo en la mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Karai enredo su cola en su mano y tirando fuertemente arrojó al dardo con todo y la tortuga que lo sostenía contra el carro de la montaña rusa provocando que Rafa soltará el dardo y se rompiera derramando el retromutágeno.

\- Es inútil es demasiado rápida para darle con los dardos – les dijo Mikey a sus hermanos.

\- No lo conseguiremos si no logramos que se quede quieta – completó Donnie.

Leo se quedó mirando a Karai pensando en un plan para poder suministrarle el antídoto, pero solo se le ocurrió uno, aunque desde un principio se dijo a sí mismo que no permitiría que sus hermanos, Abril o incluso Karai salieran lastimados, nunca cuestionó la posibilidad de arriesgarse él para conseguir traerla de vuelta.

\- Si consigo que se quede quieta por un momento, ¿crees que puedas acertar con tu dardo? – preguntó Leo a Donnie.

\- Sí, creo que es muy probable –le respondió.

\- Bien, entonces prepárate – terminó de decirle Leo mientras sacaba sus katanas y se lanzaba a atacar a Karai

Se acercó corriendo a ella lanzando un ataque sencillo con sus katanas sabiendo que las esquivaría, y así fue. Karai se hizo a un lado y contraatacó escupiéndole veneno al joven líder, ataque que Leo detuvo poniendo sus katanas en forma de cruz y dando dos saltos hacía atrás. Parecía que no había logrado un buen avance pero su verdadera intención era atraer a Karai cerca del centro de control donde aun se encontraba Donnie.

\- ¿Listo Donnie? – preguntó a su hermano

\- Ehh, si –contesto Donnie, pero antes de que terminara de responder su hermano, éste había comenzado a correr nuevamente contra Karai que se aproximaba velozmente contra él.

Los dos se acercaron rápidamente en curso para un choque directo, los demás no entendía que pretendía hacer Leo atacando de esta forma casi suicida a Karai, pero todo estaba dentro de sus planes. Justo antes del choque Leo se detuvo en seco y soltó sus katanas ante la mirada de asombro de todos.

\- Leo, ¿qué haces? –le gritó Mikey intentando que su hermano reaccionará, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Karai no detuvo su ataque y en un rápido movimiento enrolló el cuerpo de su presa inmovilizándolo por completo y acto seguido descargó una mortífera mordida sobre el hombro de Leo, quien solo pudo emitir un grito de dolor.

Todos quedaron mirando la escena sin saber qué hacer, Leo sabía que no tendrían oportunidad de detener a Karai a menos que capturará a su presa, solo en ese momento la serpiente tendría un lapso en que no se movería, por eso decidió arriesgar su vida con la finalidad de conseguir que Donnie tuviera la oportunidad de hacer un tiro que fuera certero.

\- ¡Donnie!, ¿Qué esperas? – gritó Leo visiblemente adolorido

\- Ah, si – reaccionó Donnie brincando sobre el centro de control y para tener un mejor ángulo y arrojando el dardo que traía el cual golpeo en el cuello de Karai descargando el retromutágeno.

Al sentir la punzada la serpiente soltó por fin a Leo dejándolo caer bruscamente, echo su cuerpo hacia atrás llevándose las dos cabezas que poseía en lugar de manos a la cabeza central, se tiró al piso y comenzó a retorcerse presa de un dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, agitándose una y otra vez. Leo tirado a un par de metros pudo ver esta escena preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, pero no vio el desenlace puesto que el veneno comenzó a hacer efecto y cayó inconsciente. Mientras Karai continuaba con su baile de dolor tirada en el piso, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener cambios muy leves al principio pero poco a poco fueron haciéndose más notorios, primero su cuerpo de serpiente se redujo y su cola comenzó a partirse en dos extremidades hasta convertirse en pies al igual que las cabezas de sus manos comenzaban a semejarse a las manos de cualquier persona y su hocico alargado se aplastaba contra su rosto dejando ver a la hermosa kunoichi que en realidad era, mientras esto sucedía, su cuerpo dejo de convulsionarse, entonces levantó su rostro dejando ver aun sus ojos y su lengua de serpiente las cuales a los poco segundos también desaparecieron. La transformación se había completado pero el impacto de la misma provocó que también Karai se desmayara casi al instante en que los últimos rasgos de serpiente desaparecieron. Todos veían la escena incrédulos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Vaya, funcionó – rompió el silencio por fin Rafa.

Abril fue la primera en moverse corriendo hacia Leo para ver como se encontraba, dándole la vuelta lo recostó boca arriba poniendo el oído en su pecho para escuchar su corazón.

\- Apenas late – dijo preocupada mirando a los otros.

\- Debemos llevarlos a la guarida – dijo Donnie a sus hermanos con la intención de llevarse a ambos.

\- ¡No irán a ningún lado!– fue interrumpida la tortuga por una voz que conocían muy bien pero que nadie quería escuchar en un momento como ese.

Las tres tortugas voltearon al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con su viejo enemigo Garra de tigre acompañado de dos nuevos mutantes que les eran desconocidos.

\- Vaya esto facilita el trabajo – argumentó el que tenía forma de rinoceronte.

\- Si, entre más pronto regresa mi belleza mejor – respondió el jabalí

\- Pero, ¿ustedes quiénes son? – preguntó Rafa con una mueca de repulsión al ver a sus grotescos enemigos.

\- Steranko y Zeck – respondió Garra de tigre – con el debido castigo por robar el casco de Destructor.

\- ¡yack! – exclamó Rafa – Si ya de por si eran feos antes.

\- Espera, espera – interrumpió Mikey – son Zeckcerdo y Sterino – señalándolos.

Ambos mutantes se observaron mutuamente y después volvieron una mirada de enfado hacia la tortuga negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Basta de tonterías! –interrumpió violentamente la conversación Garra de Tigre – acaben con las tortugas yo iré por Karai – completó mientras se aproximaba a la kunoichi caída.

Zeck lanzó disparos de su laser contra Rafa y Mikey provocando que se separaran, mientras Steranko tomó la metralleta que cargaba a su espalda y comenzó a disparar a discreción. Donnie dio un brinco para interponerse entre Garra de Tigre y Karai moviendo su Bo frente a él y dando golpes rectos para alejarlo.

\- Abril sácalos de aquí – Donnie se tomó un momento para voltear a ver a la chica – yo te protegeré – completó mientras volvía a ponerse en posición de guardia, pero este descuido fue aprovechado por el tigre el cual tomo con una mano el arma de la tortuga y lo jaló hacia el logrando sujetarlo del cuello y levantándolo hasta su altura.

\- ¿Y quién te protegerá a ti? – preguntó sarcásticamente Garra de Tigre mientras le quitaba el Bo a Donnie y lo arrojaba a un lado.

\- ¡Donnie! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Rafa y Mikey al ver a su hermano en peligro, pero con la imposibilidad de ayudarlo pues ellos tenían sus propios problemas debido al constante ataque de Zeck y Steranko.

El tigre sacó sus garras mostrándolas amenazadoramente a su rival quien no podía liberarse de su agarre, dispuesto a terminar con su vida lanzó un golpe mortífero al indefenso Donnie. Pero justo antes de lograr alcanzar su objetivo recibió un sorpresivo golpe que lo obligo a soltar a la tortuga y lo hizo perder el balance chocando violentamente contra una de las columnas de madera que sostenían la caseta, la cual se rompió debido a la fuerza del impacto provocando que una parte del techo cayera sobre el felino.

Donnie, entre sofocado y sorprendido levantó la mirada para descubrir a su oportuno salvador. De pie cerca de él estaba Karai mirándolo con su mano izquierda en la cintura y en la derecha sosteniendo una de las katanas de Leo mientras el filo de la misma descansaba en su hombro.

\- Entonces, – dijo Karai con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro - ¿quién me dirá de que me he perdido?


	3. La estrategia de Karai

**Capitulo 3: La estrategia de Karai**

Donnie, no podía salir de su sorpresa, aunque sabía que ahora Karai estaría de su lado, o al menos eso creía, debido a los eventos que ocurrieron antes de su mutación, el hecho de que se hubiera recuperado y su primer acto hubiera sido salvarlo del ataque de Garra de Tigre lo había dejado sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué no piensas decir nada? – le reclamó Karai - ¿o te comío la lengua el gato? – en tono sarcástico mientras miraba el lugar donde Garra de Tigre se encontraba sepultado bajo los escombros del techo de la caseta.

\- Yo…, no es solo que… - balbuceó la tortuga, mientras se levantaba llevándose la mano a la cabeza – pensé que no tenía escape y no esperaba que fueras tú quien me salvará en el último momento .

\- Pues acostúmbrate – le dijo Karai un tanto molesta – porque por lo que veo salvar sus caparazones va a ser cosa de todos los días. – Mientras decía esto volteo a ver a Mikey y Rafa quienes reanudaron su pelea contra Zeck y Steranko después de darse una pequeña pausa para ver lo que había ocurrido en el momento en que se desplomó parte del techo. Continúo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada como si buscará algo o a alguien en particular, girando su cabeza hasta que finalmente lo encontró mirando sobre su hombro. Tendido en el suelo Leo aun se encontraba inconsciente y junto a él estaba Abril de rodillas con la cabeza de la tortuga apoyada en sus piernas. - ¡Leo! –exclamó Karai sin poder evitar mostrar preocupación por el estado tan lamentable en que se encontraba la joven tortuga y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su lado, intrigada por lo que le había sucedido, pues realmente no recordaba mucho o prácticamente nada desde que llegó ahí después de haber escapado la primera vez de Zeck y Steranko y comunicarles a las tortugas una pista de donde podrían encontrarla.

Se aproximó a Leo poniendo un rodilla en el suelo y lentamente acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla de la tortuga caída, pero la detuvo a solo un par de centímetros antes de tocarlo, dudo por un momento pues sabía que la miraban y sintió vergüenza por lo que pudieran pensar Abril y Donnie por ese gesto, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una Kunoichi fuerte y confiada como siempre se le había enseñado, por lo que retiro su mano apresuradamente y cerrando los ojos aclaró su mente "_este no es momento para esto_", pensó.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunto a Abril tratando de ocultar de forma infructuosa su evidente preocupación.

\- Estará bien, solo hay que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes – contestó Abril tratando de no preocuparla, pensando que ya tendrían tiempo de explicarle lo que había ocurrido.

\- Bueno, técnicamente fue mordido por tu otro yo-serpiente – interrumpió Donnie ante la mirada de enojo de Abril quien le daba a entender lo inoportuno de su comentario.

Karai bajo tristemente la mirada pensando que ella era la culpable de que Leo estuviera en una condición tan crítica, pero no era momento de lamentarse, debía pensar con claridad y ayudar al resto del grupo a sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes, entre más pronto recibiera atención medica sus posibilidades de supervivencia aumentarían. Así que se levantó decidida a terminar con la pelea contra los esbirros de Destructor.

\- Si ya terminaron de saludarse, nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda – les demandó Rafa mientras esquivaba con saltos los ataques de Zeck quien le disparaba con el laser de su cinturón.

\- Si, no sé cuanto más pueda aguantar – completó Mikey quien había sacado su kurisagama logrando enredar la cadena en el cuello de Steranko y estaba sobre su espalda montándolo tratando de domarlo como si se tratará de un potro salvaje.

\- Vayan, –les dijo Abril a Donnie y Karai – yo cuidare de Leo – dirigiéndose ahora específicamente a la Kunoichi.

Los dos asintieron y en un instante corrieron en dirección donde se encontraban los 4 combatientes, mientras lo hacían Karai no pudo evitar voltear un breve momento para mirar sobre su hombro una última vez a Leo. Al acercarse Steranko había conseguido alcanzar a Mikey sujetándolo con ambas manos, lo elevó sobre su cabeza y comenzó a hacerlo girar hasta que finalmente lo lanzó contra los adversarios que se aproximaban. Donnie lo vio aproximarse y se detuvo plantándose firmemente para recibir el golpe y evitar que su hermano saliera lastimado, pero Karai simplemente lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado y sin detenerse corriendo velozmente hacia su objetivo, sosteniendo aun en su mano derecha la katana de Leo, se acercó al rinoceronte y lo atacó dando un salto mientras empuñaba el arma ahora con ambas manos. Steranko tomo su metralleta y la levantó para protegerse del golpe que le asestó la kunoichi, el arma no soportó el impacto de la espada y se partió en dos permitiendo que la katana siguiera su trayectoria, sin embargo la bloqueo por un momento que fue aprovechado por Steranko para hacerse a un lado y evitar el golpe mortal.

Karai apenas había tocado el piso cuando Steranko inició el contrataque, embistió a la joven kunoichi con su cuerno, sacando provecho de su situación actual, pero ella era más ágil y logró esquivar el ataque brincando sobre su adversario dejando que pasará de largo, sin dejar de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo de recibir el golpe.

\- Y estos ¿Qué demonios son? –preguntó a Donnie y Mikey ya recuperados que se sumaban a su ayuda.

\- Creo que son Steranko y Zeck –respondió Donnie – al parecer Destructor los convirtió en mutantes por intentar robar su casco.

\- Pues les hizo un favor según yo –exclamó en tono burlón Karai.

\- Si pero aun no se qué nombre ponerles – dijo Mikey preocupado mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla intentando pensar en un buen nombre, en ese momento vio en uno de los vagones del tren de la montaña rusa escrito con pintura de aerosol las palabras "bebop" y "rocksteady" y la idea se le vino a la cabeza – eso es Bebop y Rocksteady los malvados mutantes salvajes – decía mientras levantaba las manos como si aparecieran sus nombres en al aire.

\- ¿Qué? – interrumpió Zeck de pronto dejando de atacar a Rafa – esos nombres son todavía más ridículos.

\- Espera, - exclamó Steranko quien se acercaba caminando – el poderosos Rocksteady, me gusta – remató mientras tomaba una pose levantando ambos brazos y mostrando sus musculos.

\- No es posible, – dijo Zeck llevándose la mano a la cara – en ese caso yo quiero ser Rocksteady.

\- No, - le contradijo Steranko – tú serás Bebop.

\- Ese nombre es horrible – se lamentó Zeck bajando los brazos mostrando su desacuerdo

\- Pipot, Rostizo o como sea que te llames prepárate para recibir una paliza – interrumpió Rafa reanudando el ataque.

\- ¡Es Bebop! – lo corrigió Zeck quien al parece había aceptado por fin su nuevo nombre, esquivo fácilmente el ataque de la tortuga y lo golpeo con su rodilla lanzándolo uno de los vagones delanteros de la montaña rusa.

\- Ahora terminemos con esto y llevémonos a la mocosa – ordenó Steranko corriendo ferozmente contra Mikey, Donnie y Karai con la intención de embestirlos.

Ambas tortugas y la kunoichi lograron esquivar su ataque, pues aunque su contrincante era fuerte, se había hecho lento. Donnie y Mikey lo atacaron con sus respectivas armas logrando golpearlo pero su ataque fue poco efectivo, pues debido a la dura piel del mutante el Bo de Donnie se rompió y el nunchaku de Mikey rebotó golpeando a su propio dueño.

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! Eso duele – gritó el menor de los hermanos llevándose las manos a la cabeza tras recibir el golpe.

\- Oh no, otra vez – se lamentó Donnie observando melancólicamente su arma rota.

Karai aprovecho que Steranko se encontraba distraído observando a ambas tortugas para asestar una patada con ambas piernas haciendo que el rinoceronte se tambaleara dando un paso hacia atrás pero sin mayor daño. Se impulsó hacia atrás alejándose de su enemigo quien lanzó un golpe tratando de lastimar a la joven. Al caer Karai notó un leve dolor en su pierna que la obligó arrodillarse, "_como golpear una roca_" pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la pantorrilla tratando de aliviar el dolor.

\- ¿Alguna idea genio? – preguntó Karai a Donnie.

\- Bueno, se aceptan sugerencias – fue la respuesta del genio del grupo, pues realmente no sabía cómo derrotar a estos nuevos enemigos.

Rafa no tenía mejor suerte contra Zeck, su lucha se desarrollaba ahora en las vías de la montaña rusa cada vez más alejados de los demás, Zeck lanzaba una y otra vez rayos laser desde su cinturón y la tortuga solo se dedicaba a esquivarlos dando saltos y volteretas sin poder acercarse al jabalí. En un momento Rafa salto sobre su rival cayendo sobre uno de los vagones del carrito de la montaña rusa intentando sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero Zeck le lanzó una bomba de pegamento provocando que el pie de la tortuga quedara atrapado en el carro.

\- ¡Oh si!, con eso te estarás quieta rana –le dijo de forma despectiva a Rafa, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse donde se encontraban los otros con la intención de ayudar a su compañero a terminar la misión encomendada por Destructor.

\- Soy tortuga – le reclamó Rafa mientras jalaba su pie tratando de despegarlo, pero Zeck lo ignoró.

Mientras los demás luchaban, Abril intentaba mover a Leo arrastrándolo para ponerlo en un lugar más seguro, tarea nada fácil pues la tortuga era pesada para la pobre chica. "_Si salimos de esta los pondré a dieta de pizza a todos_", pensaba Abril al ver lo difícil que le resultaba mover a su amigo, entonces se le ocurrió una idea - ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? – se dijo a sí misma. Comenzó a concentrarse y utilizando sus poderes logró levitar el cuerpo de Leo apenas ligeramente separado del suelo pero lo suficiente para poder trasladarlo suavemente. Así lo llevo hasta que llegaron a un puesto de comida que se encontraba cerrado a varios metros de la caseta donde se encontraban luchando las tortugas y Karai contra los otros mutantes. Lo colocó apaciblemente sobre el piso y enseguida se acercó a revisar su pulso, el cual había disminuido sensiblemente, esto la preocupó pero no podía hacer nada excepto que esperar a que la lucha terminará, se ocultó ella también para que nadie la viera pero en una posición donde ella si podría seguir la pelea y si era necesario, intervenir en la misma.

Karai y las dos tortugas tenían ahora a sus contrincantes cerrándoles el paso en ambos sentidos Karai y Mikey de frente a Steranko y Donnie dándoles la espalda veía como se acercaba Zeck.

\- Creo que no podríamos estar peor – dijo Donnie asustado al no ver la forma de salir del problema.

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando un estruendo llamó la atención de todos, la pila escombros que se encontraba justo donde había caído Garra de Tigre se esparcieron volando por todos lados liberando al temible guerrero, quien se levantaba nada contento por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Groaaaaar! – rugió el felino – maldita niña, te haré pagar lo que has hecho – amenazó dirigiéndose a Karai mientras sacaba su espada.

\- ¿Tenias que hablar? – preguntó Mikey a Donnie dirigiéndole una fría mirada.

\- Ahora si estamos en problemas – les dijo Karai con un tono de preocupación, mientras los tres mutantes se acercaban a ellos rodeándolos, se percató que el único lugar al cual escapar era hacia la parte central del tren de la montaña rusa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea. –Donnie, ¿crees pueden llevar a Zack y Steranko hasta las vías de la montaña? – preguntó murmurando para que solo las tortugas la oyeran.

\- Tal vez –contestó no muy convencido - ¿Qué planeas?

\- Tu solo hazlo y procura que no se muevan de ahí, –respondió – haré que Garra de Tigre me siga, pero necesito esto – dijo levantando del suelo el trozo del bastón Bo que se había roto, después volteó a ver al felino – si tanto me quieres ven por mi gatito – se burló de él tratando de llamar su atención y entonces comenzó a correr en dirección a la montaña rusa.

\- Yo voy contra Zeck – gritó Donnie acercándose al jabalí – tu encárgate del otro Mikey – le ordenó finalmente a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué me toca el más grande a mi? – preguntó Mikey asustado viendo que Steranko se aproximaba rápidamente a él.

Garra de Tigre se lanzó directamente a perseguir a Karai que en ese momento daba un brinco para caer sobre uno de los vagones. Karai lanzó la parte del Bo que traía en dirección a Garra de Tigre pero esto lo esquivo fácilmente agachándose.

–Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso – le dijo mientras saltaba dispuesto a golpear a la kunoichi, la cual esquivo el golpe moviéndose sobre un carro más atrás.

\- No era a ti a quien apuntaba – sonrió la joven burlonamente, mientras que el proyectil alcanzaba su objetivo real, la palanca que servía para arrancar y frenar el tren de la montaña, se movió con la fuerza del golpe y mecanismo de la atracción comenzó a funcionar haciendo que el vehículo se moviera sobre las vías.

\- ¿Estás loca? - le reclamó Garra de Tigre a Karai – No sé qué pretendes pero nada te salvará – concluyó preparando su ataque haciendo un esfuerzo por guardar el equilibrio pues el juego comenzaba a tomar velocidad.

En ese momento Rafa, quien había logrado por fin liberar su pie del pegamento salto a la espalda de Garra de Tigre sujetándolo del cuello, el felino se vio sorprendido y por poco cae del vehículo pero logró recuperarse y, después de forcejear un poco, tomó a la tortuga y la arrojó al vagón donde se encontraba Karai.

Mientras, Donnie combatía a Zeck intentando golpearlo con lo que quedaba de su arma, pero esquivaba los ataques burlándose de su oponente. Zeck sacó otra bomba de pegamento dispuesto a arrojarla a la tortuga pero este vio una oportunidad y lanzó un par de shirukens en su contra las cuales el villano esquivó saltando. Donnie lanzó el tramo de su Bo que aun tenía mientras que Zeck todavía se encontraba en el aire logrando golpear su mano provocando que dejará caer la bomba, posteriormente corrió velozmente para atraparla en el aire.

\- ¡Eyyy!, eso es mío – le reclamó Zeck.

\- Lo siento, el que lo encuentra se lo queda – se burló la tortuga mientras corría hacia las vías de la montaña, Zeck lo persiguió molesto.

Donnie llego a las vías y mientras esperaba que Zeck le diera alcance, buscó a Mikey y lo vio corriendo asustado mientras que Steranko lo perseguía dispuesto a aplastarlo.

\- ¡Ven aquí, Mikey! – le gritó a su hermano, el cual comenzó a correr a toda prisa al sitio donde se encontraba Donnie. Pasó al lado de Zeck sin prestarle atención y llego por fin con su hermano abrazándolo asustado sobre las vías. Steranko detuvo su carrera aproximándose a Zeck.

\- Terminemos con ellos –le dijo y se aproximaron a las dos tortugas, se lanzaron contra ellos con la intención de atraparlos pero Donnie dio un brinco hacia atrás jalando a Mikey del caparazón provocando que ambos cayeran fuera de vías.

\- Pero que tontos, – se burló Zeck quien ahora se encontraba en las vías junto con su compañero – de verdad ¿no pueden hacernos esto más fácil?

\- Tal vez eso ayude un poco – le respondió Donnie señalando a los pies de los mutantes.

Sin que se dieran cuenta mientras jalaba a su hermano, Donnie había accionado la bomba y la dejo caer sobre las vías justo donde Zeck y Steranko se encontraban parados, estos al ver el dispositivo trataron de escapar pero su reacción había sido tardía, la bomba estalló provocando que quedaran pegados sin posibilidad de moverse.

En la montaña rusa el tren había alcanzado su punto más alto y estaba listo para su última caída y la más pronunciada del recorrido, mientras se preparaba para esto, el vehículo perdió un poco de velocidad. Karai y Rafa aun peleaban contra Garra de Tigre pero básicamente se la pasaban huyendo de sus ataques con lo cual habían llegado a los últimos vagones del juego quedando con poco sitio para seguir escapando. Karai volteo un momento y logró ver que Donnie había logrado que Zeck y Steranko queden atrapados en la vía y sonrió triunfalmente.

\- Se les agotan los espacios – les dijo Garra de Tigre – no tienen a donde más huir.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Rafa a Karai sin dejar de ver a su enemigo - ¿Cuál es ahora tu plan?

\- ¿Confías en mí? – cuestionó ahora Karai seriamente a la tortuga.

\- No –le respondió Rafa de forma sincera.

\- Perfecto – dijo sarcásticamente Karai ante la respuesta de su ahora compañero y sin previo aviso lo sujeto del hombro y golpeo una de su piernas provocando que cayera sentado en el ultimo vagón, posteriormente se unió a él en el asiento adjunto y bajo el tubo de seguridad que enseguida se trabo impidiendo que se pudieran mover.

\- ¿Pero que se supone que estás haciendo? – preguntó Rafa entre sorprendido y asustado observando que ahora se encontraban indefensos antes Garra de Tigre que se aproximaba a ellos.

\- Salvándonos – respondió confiadamente Karai.

\- Vaya, Karai, se ve que estar convertida en serpiente no te ha hecho ningun bien – dijo Garra de Tigre mientras se preparaba para un último ataque confiado de que no podrían esquivarlo.

\- ¿Qué no te enseñaron a usar el cinturón? – le advirtió Karai mientras el carrito comenzaba a descender rápidamente por la pendiente.

El tren ganó nuevamente velocidad conforme iba bajando, esto provocó que Garra de Tigre perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que sujetarse fuertemente al vagón en el que se encontraba parado, volteo por un momento mirando sobre su hombro y alcanzó a ver a Zeck y Steranko pegados sobre la vía justo por donde el tren estaba por pasar. Los dos mutantes intentaron salir de la trayectoria del vehículo al ver que se acercaba velozmente pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. El carrito los golpeo con tal fuerza que por fin lograron despegarse de las vías, arrojando a las indefensas victimas contra la estructura de la montaña provocando que la mitad de la misma se viniera abajo sepultando a ambos en una lluvia de madera y acero. Al mismo tiempo la fuerza del choque hizo que el tren se descarrilara volteándose con todos sus tripulantes, incluyendo a Rafa y Karai que no lograron evitar varios golpes y rasguños, pero la peor parte se la llevó Garra de Tigre, quien debido a la inercia salió proyectado por el aire terminando sobre un puesto de golosinas varios metros de donde se encontraba la atracción. Una nube de polvo se extendió por todo el lugar impidiendo por un momento que Donnie y Mikey pudieran ver como se encontraban sus amigos en el tren, poco a poco la visibilidad fue mejorando hasta que por fin lograron localizar a Rafa y a Karai algo aturdidos pero aparentemente bien.

\- ¿Estan bien? –preguntó preocupado Donnie acercándose a ambos

\- Define "bien" –respondió sarcásticamente Rafa mientras tosía debido al polvo se había levantado.

\- Sí, estamos bien – contestó Karai – ahora sáquennos de aquí.

Mikey tomó el Sai de su hermano y con el rompió el mecanismo de sujeción con lo cual ambos se liberaron, mientras tanto Donnie tomo a Karai de los brazos y la ayudo a salir, posteriormente hizo lo propio con Rafa.

\- No puedo creer que funcionará, oye chica estás loca –se quejó Rafa observando con enfado a Karai.

\- Sobrevivimos eso es lo que importa – respondió la kunoichi igual de molesta.

\- Ahora vamos por Leo y Abril y salgamos cuanto antes de aquí – sugirió Donie a todos.

Nadie objeto la sugerencia de Donnie y a pesar de estar adoloridos y maltrechos, se apresuraron a llegar donde se encontraba Abril, quien al ver lo ocurrido comenzó a hacerles señas con los brazos para que pudieran verla. Se acercaron a su escondite observando a Leo que no había reaccionado todavía y se veía realmente mal, más verde que de costumbre.

\- ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó Donnie a Abril mientras se acercaba a revisar su pulso.

\- Mal, no ha despertado en todo este tiempo – le respondió tristemente Abril.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Karai muy preocupada.

\- No lo sé, necesitamos llevarlo cuanto antes a la guarida, - le contestó Donnie - pero antes, Mikey trae la katana de Leo. – ordenó a su hermano menor señalando el arma que se encontraba tirado aun en la caseta donde minutos antes se encontraban peleando. Mikey obedeció sin chistar y corrió a recoger el arma volviendo con los demás en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos.

\- ¿Para que la quieres? Seguro tendrá muchas como esta en la guarida – comentó  
Mikey dudoso mientras observaba el arma y dirigiendo uno de sus dedos al filo de la misma.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Torpe! – lo regaño Donnie arrebatándole la katana – Leo la uso para protegerse del veneno de Karai cuando lo atacó, de seguro todavía tiene residuos que puedo usar para buscar un antídoto.

Esto último entristeció mucho a Karai pues recordó que ella fue la causante de que Leo se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y pedirle que despierte, pero lo reprimió tratando de no demostrar sus sentimientos frente a los demás.

\- Chicos, creo que deberíamos continuar nuestra conversación en casa – interrumpió de repente Rafa – si seguimos aquí tendremos compañía muy pronto – remató señalando a lo lejos.

El colapso de la montaña rusa no había pasado desapercibido por el Kraang, un grupo de kraang-droides y naves Kraang se acercaban ahora al sitio en donde las tortugas y las dos chicas se encontraban. Rafa no tardo en tomar a Leo y cargarlo sobre sus espaldas, para después huir junto con los demás en sentido contrario de donde se aproximaban los extraterrestres.

Los kraang-droides llegaron al lugar justo cuando Zeck y Steranko lograban levantarse, aturdidos todavía por el fuerte golpe que los había derribado junto con la mitad de la atracción.

\- Kraang ordena a los que se encuentran en el lugar conocido como el lugar donde se originó el ruido que levanten lo que se conoce como manos –les ordenó uno de los kraang-droides apuntándoles con su armas.

\- Tranquilos cerebritos, ellos vienen con nosotros – les explicó Rahzar quien también había llegado junto con Cara de Pez para investigar el ruido y la nube de humo que se formó hace unos momentos. -¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntó a Steranko.

\- Encontramos a Karai – respondió Steranko mientras frotaba su hombro – pero las tortugas también lo hicieron y ahora se ha ido con ellos.

\- Entonces los dejaron escapar – le reclamó Cara de Pez sonriendo maliciosamente - ¿Y dónde está el tigre?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –respondió molestó el rinoceronte – yo estaba debajo de una tonelada de metal por si no te diste cuenta.

En ese momento se levantó Garra de Tigre de la pila de escombro donde se encontraba, bastante enojado y gruñendo.

\- El conocido como Garra de Tigre dejo escapar a las conocidas como tortugas – dijo un kraang-droide acercándose al mutante – tal vez kraang deba reportar a kraang que…ptrrssss

El androide no terminó de hablar puesto que Garra de Tigre lo tomó de la cabeza y se la arrancó descargando así su frustración ante las risas de Rahzar y Cara de Pez.

Los cinco villanos regresaron a la sede del pie con las manos vacías y vapuleados por sus enemigos, entraron a la cámara donde se encontraba Destructor sentado en su trono arrodillándose ante su líder y bajando la cabeza con temor, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos pues temían a su furia al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Karai? – preguntó molesto el dirigente del clan del pie.

\- Las tortugas le devolvieron su forma humana – contestó Garra de Tigre avergonzado por su derrota – y Karai escapó con ellos.

\- Querrás decir que los dejaron escapar – les reclamó Destructor mientras se levantaba sacando sus cuchillas – ¿no sé porque no me sorprende? Varias veces ya han demostrado su incompetencia y hoy no ha sido la excepción ni siquiera ahora que cuentan con dos aliados más.

\- En realidad – trató de justificarse Rahzar – Xever y yo ni siquiera estuvimos…

\- ¡Silencio! – lo interrumpió abruptamente Destructor – no hay excusas para su fracaso, ahora retírense antes de que me arrepienta de perdonarles la vida – los amenazó frunciendo el ceño y levantando su mano con las cuchillas extendidas.

Los cinco esbirros del clan del Pie se retiraron de inmediato asustados por la amenaza de su amo. Cuando Destructor se encontró completamente solo volvió a reposar sobre su asiento pensando que nunca volvería recuperar a Karai, sin poder evitar un dejo de tristeza detrás de su máscara metálica, pero reponiéndose rápidamente de su momento de debilidad tomó un comunicador Kraang que sus aliados extraterrestres le habían dado y lo accionó, al instante se desplegó una luz blanquecina proyectando una imagen donde se podía distinguir al Kraang supremo.

\- ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada? – le preguntó la criatura de la dimensión X.

\- Necesito lo que te pedí cuanto antes –respondió molestó y en un tono exigente Destructor.

\- Sí, tengo el arma y al sujeto indicado para llevar a cabo el trabajo – exclamó el Kraang supremo de forma victoriosa – puedo enviártelos en poco días terrestres, solo falta un elemento.

\- No te preocupes por eso, lo tendré muy pronto. - terminó Destructor cortando la comunicación. - Hamato Yoshi, -dijo para sí mismo maliciosamente- me has quitado lo último que me quedaba de familia, ahora yo destruiré a la tuya.


	4. Antes del amanecer

**Capitulo 4: Antes del amanecer**

Pasaba ya de medianoche, en las calles de Nueva York antes bañada por la luz de lámparas y anuncios de neón acompañando el ir y venir de autos que inundaban la ciudad y a un sinnúmero de personas que gozaban de la vida nocturna que esta les ofrecía, ahora se encontraba sumida en un silencio y una penumbra casi fantasmal, solo las naves Kraang y los kraang-droides resguardaban las calles, iluminando y escaneando techos y callejones en busca de humanos que aun no hubieran sido víctimas de la mutación. Pero esa noche no eran los únicos, cuatro tortugas y dos chicas se ocultaban en las sombras que les ofrecían los techos de los edificios, aprovechando la oscuridad que reinaba en la ciudad, se cuidaban de no toparse con los seres de la dimensión X; en otra ocasión se hubieran enfrentado a ellos, buscando robarles su mutágeno, tratando de liberar a los neoyorquinos cautivos o simplemente por la diversión que les producía destruir a dichos seres, pero no hoy. Esta noche era diferente, esta noche una de las tortugas, su líder, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, por lo que cada minuto era valioso para los héroes y heroínas, su prioridad era llegar lo antes posible a su hogar para atender a Leo.

Silenciosos como los shinobis y kunoichis que eran se acercaron lenta pero decididamente a su objetivo sin ser vistos por sus enemigos y de la misma forma lograron entrar sin ningún incidente que lamentar.

Dentro de la guarida, Splinter, su maestro y padre adoptivo, los aguardaba preocupado pues hacia varias horas que habían partido y un sentimiento de angustia le oprimía el pecho como anticipando la mala noticia que estaba por llegar.

\- Por fin llegamos – exclamó Donnie, siendo el primero en entrar levantando la puerta de madera para permitir la entrada al resto del grupo. Uno a uno fueron entrando ante la mirada afligida de su sensei.

Después de Donnie le siguió Abril y detrás de ella Splinter vio por fin a Karai, su hija, transformada finalmente en humana, su alegría no podía ser mayor – ¡Miwa! – Exclamó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a entrar, ella aceptó con gusto su ayuda e inmediatamente procedió a abrazar a su padre – Has traído la felicidad a este anciano, hija mía, no dejaré que nada nos vuelva a separa – le dijo Splinter conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad.

Karai abrazaba a su padre y realmente estaba feliz de volver a su lado, pero en ese momento la precaria salud de Leo era lo que más le importaba – Perdóname padre, tenías razón la venganza solo trae consigo más dolor – se disculpó con Splinter.

\- Está bien hija, ya has sufrido demasiado por tu error y ahora debes aprender a superarlo para que no sea una carga en tu vida, suficiente castigo ha sido tu mutación – le aconsejo Splinter separándose de ella para poder ver su rostro.

Pero Karai no se refería a su mutación, el dolor al que se refería era algo que desde su perspectiva era peor que haber mutado, sin dudarlo preferiría continuar siendo una serpiente antes de aceptar perder a Leonardo. – Me temo que mi castigo aun no ha finalizado – le dijo a su padre con una mirada triste reflejo de lo que en ese momento sentía en su corazón.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó angustiado Splinter.

\- Se trata de Leo – le respondió Karai mirando al suelo pues no podía mirarlo a los ojos por el sentimiento de culpa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Leo? – preguntó ahora su padre muy preocupado, con miedo a que el mal presentimiento de hace unos momentos se volviera realidad.

No hubo necesidad de responder, en ese momento Rafa y Mikey entraban con el cuerpo de su hermano a cuestas. Splinter soltó a su hija y se acerco al trío que acababa de llegar, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con su hermano? – les preguntó dirigiéndose a todos los que acababan de llegar.

\- Karai.. era muy rápida para que pudiéramos golpearla con los dardos, - le respondió Donnie con la voz entrecortada – y Leo se..dejó morder para que tuviéramos un tiro seguro.

La felicidad que hace unos momentos había llenado a Splinter ahora se opacaba por la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus hijos adoptivos. Rafa y Mikey llevaron a Leo a su habitación seguidos por todos con excepción de Donnie, quien no quiso perder ni un momento más y se llevó la espada a su laboratorio improvisado para comenzar a analizar los restos de toxinas con la esperanza de poder hacer un antídoto que salvará la vida de su hermano.

Rafa y Mikey colocaron suavemente el cuerpo de su hermano en su futon ante la mirada de preocupación de todos los presentes y es que ciertamente preocuparse era lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos además de esperar a que Donnie terminará sus análisis.

Donnie estaba bastante ocupado rescatando residuos del veneno en la espada cuando sintió la presencia de una persona a su espalda, volteó algo asustado por la sorpresa pero se calmó rápidamente al reconocer a quien lo estaba observando.

\- Karai, me asustaste – le dijo Donnie.

Ella se acercó con un semblante triste en su rostro, si Donnie no la conociera podría jurar que estaba al borde las lagrimas.

\- ¿Crees que puedas encontrar el antídoto? – le preguntó a Donnie.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda – le contestó la tortuga algo confundido de ver a Karai tan preocupada.

\- Por favor, no dejes que Leo muera – le suplicó Karai

En ese momento por un instante Donnie pudo ver un brillo en los ojos de Karai, aunque ella luchaba por no demostrar sus sentimientos, por contener las lagrimas, sus ojos se humedecieron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Al notarlo Donnie sintió por primera vez la sinceridad en las palabras de la kunoichi y entendió que ya no era la enemiga que hace poco más de un año había llegado para matarlos, ahora era un miembro más de su familia que buscaba un consuelo en medio de extraños pues hasta ese momento el único que la había aceptado completamente agonizaba en una cama en el cuarto contiguo.

\- Despreocupate, - le dijo Donnie colocando la mano en el hombro de Karai – encontraré el antídoto y verás que se recupera pronto.

Karai esbozo una leve sonrisa como agradecimiento a las palabras de Donnie y se retiro para dejarlo trabajar, pero ella sabía que si Leo moría nunca podría perdonárselo, maldecía con su pensamiento el momento en que decidió vengarse de Destructor, si hubiera sido más prudente no estarían en esa situación.

El tiempo transcurrió muy lentamente, Donnie llevaba dos horas en su laboratorio, dejando a los demás esperando impacientemente, caras largas se veían en cada uno de los presentes, preocupados y sin poder dormir, con excepción de Mikey que de vez en cuando era vencido por el sueño pero casi inmediatamente Rafa lo despertaba dándole un ligero golpe. Finalmente Donnie salió de su laboratorio todos se levantaron como impulsados por un resorte esperando recibir la buena noticia de su parte, sin embargo su semblante parecía indicar otra cosa.

\- ¿Encontraste el antídoto? – preguntó apresuradamente Abril

\- Si, – contestó Donnie con desgano - bueno, identifique el tipo de serpiente que produce el veneno que está afectando a Leo, pero no tengo el antídoto y elaborarlo puede llevarme semanas.

La noticia fue un balde de agua fría para todos, pero sobre todo para Karai, _¿por qué tenía que ocurrir eso? ¿Acaso el destino estaba empeñado en traerle solo sufrimiento? _Pensaba.

\- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer – le dijo Karai en un tono demandante.

\- Si lo hay, – respondió Donnie – existente un laboratorio al norte de la ciudad llamado Suerum, se dedica a elaborar antídotos para el veneno de serpientes, pero no estoy seguro de que tengan el que necesitamos.

\- Bien, si hay una posibilidad iré y traeré el antídoto – dijo Karai decididamente.

En ese momento como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor se escucho un gritó proveniente del cuarto donde se encontraba Leo. Todos corrieron a ver que estaba ocurriendo y al entrar lo encontraron en medio de fuertes convulsiones retorciéndose de dolor en su lecho. Donnie y Rafa lo tomaron tratando de calmarlo, Leo abrió los ojos pero no parecía ver a nadie, su mirada estaba vacía observando a la nada, posteriormente volvió a caer inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Karai muy asustada.

\- Son los efectos del veneno –le respondió Donnie – tendrá alucinaciones, fuertes convulsiones, taquicardia y – se interrumpió un momento poniendo la mano sobre la frente de su hermano –si, fiebre.

\- ¿Por qué no había tenido esos síntomas antes? – lo cuestionó ahora Abril.

\- Creo que debido a su condición mutante es un poco más resistente a los venenos – respondió Donnie sin dejar de ver a Leo – si fuera humano seguramente ya estaría muerto. Si van a ir deben darse prisa a pesar de su resistencia natural no creo que resista mucho tiempo antes de que el daño sea irreversible.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó Rafa.

\- Yo calculo que debemos suminístrale el antídoto en las próximas tres horas si queremos tener una esperanza, - les explicó Donnie – antes de que amanezca.

\- Pues ¿Qué esperamos? – respondió entusiastamente Mikey – Vamos.

\- Esperen – los detuvo Donnie – el antídoto debe ser el indicado para contrarrestar el veneno, debe cerciorarse que sea _vipera ammodytes_, cualquier otro no funcionará.

\- ¿No nos acompañaras? – preguntó Rafa.

\- No, me quedaré aquí a aplicar primeros auxilios para retrasar los efectos del veneno – les explicó Donnie pues era el único del grupo que sabía hacerlo.

\- Bien, entonces el resto iremos por el antídoto – ordenó Rafa dirigiéndose a los demás.

\- Yo también iré – interrumpió el maestro Splinter – después de todo es mi hijo y no puedo quedarme sentado a ver como muere.

\- Preferiría que se quedará a ayudarme – le pidió Donnie – si tiene otro ataque no podré controlarlo yo solo.

Splinter lo pensó brevemente y aceptó la propuesta de Donnie. Los demás partieron al laboratorio para buscar el antídoto con la esperanza de que lo encontrarían. Por primera vez en el grupo los humanos eran más que lo mutantes, pues Casey había decidido acompañarlos. Se apresuraron a llegar a laboratorio que no estaba tan cerca de su nuevo hogar, como siempre escondiéndose del Kraang para evitar perder el tiempo. Así llegaron a un edificio de 16 niveles en forma de un semicírculo, cuya fachada estaba hecha prácticamente de cristal dejando ver algunos pasillos desde el exterior. Pensaron que sería difícil entrar pero habían tenido suerte, la invasión del Kraang había causado daños a varias construcciones y esa no era la excepción. La puerta de acceso está completamente destrozada y si el lugar había tenido algún tipo de alarma parecía que hace mucho había dejado de funcionar.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? –les preguntó Mikey al darse cuenta que el lugar era demasiado grande para buscar en cada habitación.

\- Debe haber una especie de mapa o directorio por aquí – les dijo Abril mientras se acercaba al modulo de recepción, y estaba en lo cierto, revisando los documentos encontró un directorio donde indicaban que departamento había en cada nivel, leyendo atentamente cada uno dedujo que el que buscaban era el Laboratorio de Desarrollo de Antisueros, el cual se encontraba dos niveles debajo de su localización actual.

Se dirigieron al elevador el cual abrió Rafa con ayuda de sus sais para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que se había desplomado.

\- Qué bien, – refunfuñó Rafa – ya decía que esto era demasiado fácil.

\- No hay opción tenemos que bajar – les ordeno Karai y sin esperar respuesta se lanzó al cubo del elevador apoyándose en el muro contrario y brincando nuevamente un piso más abajo para llegar el nivel que quería, utilizó la shikomizue que tomó "prestada" del escondite de las tortugas y haciendo palanca en la puerta la logró abrir del elevador entrando al laboratorio. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por su determinación.

\- Bueno, ya la escucharon – dijo Mikey –vamos para allá, ¿quieres que te ayude a bajar Abril? – preguntó volteando a ver a la chica.

\- Muchas gracias, Mikey – respondió Abril, aceptando su ayuda y montándose en su espalda. Mikey la sujeto y posteriormente salto siguiendo el mismo camino de Karai.

Rafa y Casey vieron como bajaban, después se voltearon a ver mutuamente -¿Me ayudarás a bajar? – preguntó Casey a la tortuga mostrando una picara sonrisa.

\- Ni lo sueñes – fue la respuesta de Rafa mientras se arrojaba al cubo dejando solo al muchacho, quien sin otra opción y no muy contento comenzó a bajara por el cubo con más dificultad que el resto del grupo.

Dentro del laboratorio Karai había comenzado la búsqueda del antídoto, sorprendentemente no estaba completamente oscuro, algunas luces permanecían encendidas gracias a un sistema de emergencia que utilizaba celdas de energía solar la cuales permitían a algunas zonas importantes del edificio funcionar sin interrupciones en caso de cortes de energía eléctrica como en ese momento, esto era agradecido por la kunoichi pues le permitía desplazarse con facilidad.

Caminaba por el pasillo seguida un poco más atrás por el resto de sus amigos observando los letreros que se encontraban junto a cada puerta identificando cada una de las zonas a las que permitía el acceso. _Laboratorio de investigación A, Gerencia de investigación, Archivo de análisis de resultados_, entre otros se podía leer en dichos letreros, finalmente se detuvo en una puerta, _Muestras de sueros antiofídicos_, era el letrero que identificaba a la misma y tal como pensaba el acceso era restringido pues junto a la puerta se encontraba un tablero lector de tarjetas. Esto no fue obstáculo pues utilizando su espada lo partió en dos y posteriormente golpeo la puerta para poder entrar. Esta acción provocó que comenzará a sonar una alarma que estaba conectada al mismo sistema de emergencia que la luces del pasillo el ruido ensordecedor hizo que el resto del grupo apresurara el paso y llegaron corriendo al almacén donde Karai ya había entrado. Era un lugar con un pasillo largo y en ambos lados se encontraban unos depósitos con reguladores de temperatura, cada uno tenía una puerta con un dispositivo lector de tarjetas y una placa de identificación del antisuero que contenían y dentro de cada depósito había gradillas con tubos de ensayo. Karai comenzó a revisar los depósitos del lado derecho, mientras que Rafa y Mikey corrieron al fondo para comenzar la búsqueda de los que se encontraban más alejados de la puerta, Abril se quedó buscando del lado izquierdo con ayuda de Casey.

Casey se detuvo en uno de los depósitos - ¿Cuál era antídoto que estábamos buscando? – preguntó al resto de sus amigos.

\- _Vipera ammodytes_, eso dijo Donnie – le contestó rápidamente Karai acercándose a donde se encontraba Casey, obsservó que había encontrado el indicado pero solo había 4 tubos de ensayo con el antídoto que necesitaban.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? tomémoslo y salgamos de aquí – les gritó Rafa tapándose los oídos – no soportó mas esta alarma – se apresuró a llegar al depósito y con sus sais rompió el cristal pero también daño uno de los tubos de ensayo en el proceso, provocando que el antisuero se derramará.

\- Bien hecho Rafa – le reclamó Mikey – si querías hacer las cosas mal mejor me lo hubieras dejado a mí.

\- Está bien, - los tranquilizó Abril – tomemos los tres restantes y vámonos – ella tomó uno de los tubos, Karai uno más y el último se lo confiaron a Casey.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos para salir del laboratorio de la misma forma como habían entrado, llegando al cubo del elevador Rafa y Karai subieron dando brincos sin problemas seguidos de Mikey quien de nuevo ayudó a Abril a subir y al final Casey sufriendo con mayor dificultad que el resto. Justo al llegar arriba Casey sintió como el tubo de ensayo que traía resbalaba de su pantalón gritó y trato de capturarlo pero su reflejo no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el tubo cayó hasta el fondo haciéndose pedazos derramando el antídoto.

\- Bien hecho Casey, – le reclamó Rafa en tono sarcástico- es bueno saber que podemos confiar en ti.

\- Lo siento chicos – se disculpo el pobre bajando la mirada.

Estaban terminando de recriminar a Casey por su descuido cuando de repente una luz proveniente del lobby del edificio los deslumbró, todos volvieron sus miradas al sitio de donde provenía la misma y observaron que una patrulla de kraang-droides se encontraban entrando al edificio, investigando sin duda la razón por la que se había activado la alarma hace unos minutos.

\- Kraang ordena a las llamadas tortugas y amigos que levanten las manos – les ordenó uno de los droides.

\- Kraang debe informar a Kraang que encontramos a las llamadas tortugas y al conocido como objetivo principal – dijo otro dirigiéndose al primero.

\- No lo creo – les gritó Rafa lanzando dos kunais sobre los kraang-droides los cuales perforaron sus cabezas y como si esa fuera la señal el resto del grupo tomó sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque para despejar la salida y salir del edificio.

La lucha contra los kraang-droides no debería representar mayo dificultad pues el número de estos no era muy alto, y así fue rápidamente se deshicieron de 8 kraang-droides que representaban la mitad de los que se encontraban en el lobby, cada combatiente iba aproximándose a la salida mientras golpeaban a sus enemigos destrozando cabezas y cercenando extremidades robóticas, pronto acabarían con todos y podrían salir de allí para dirigirse a la guarida. En ese instante Mikey fue golpeado por una especie de tentáculo robótico que lo lanzó por los aires; entrando por la puerta de cristal se encontraba una nueva arma de los Kraang, una máquina redonda de unos 5 mts de altura moviéndose con unas patas semejante a una araña con varios tentáculos metálicos que salían de la parte superior.

\- Kraang ordena al aracnoide que destruya a las llamadas tortugas y capture a la conocida como objetivo principal Abril O'neil – dijo uno de los kraang-droides que entraba junto con la máquina.

El aracnoide entró al lobby destrozando los cristales de pórtico moviéndose muy rápido para su tamaño agitando sus múltiples tentáculos contra las tortugas y sus amigos quienes esquivaban los ataques saltando o protegiéndose con sus respectivas armas. Detrás del aracnoide un nuevo grupo de kraang-droides entraban al edificio disparando a discreción sus armas laser. Uno de los tentáculos se dirigió hacia abril quien se protegió utilizando su tessen como escudo, pero debido la fuerza del impacto provocó que la chica fuera empujada algunos metros hacia atrás y dejo caer otro de los tubos con el antídoto que Leo necesitaba, el cual se hizo añicos al tocar el piso.

Karai pudo observar lo ocurrido, sabía que ella tenía ahora el único tubo con lo que quedaba de esperanza para salvar a Leo, no podía permitir perderlo durante la batalla. Pero la máquina Kraang no estaba dispuesta a darles tregua, reanudo sus múltiples ataques ahora contra la kunoichi haciéndola retroceder, Karai intentaba desesperadamente eludir los ataques del aracnoide pero uno de los tentáculos logró rosar sus pierna mientras corría haciéndole perder el equilibrio, ella cayó al piso soltando el tubo que, si bien no se rompió, comenzó a rodar en dirección al cubo de la escalera que se encontraba aun con la puerta abierta. Karai reaccionó rápidamente e inicio una carrera desesperada por alcanzar el preciado antídoto, por su mente pasaba el peor de los escenarios, si perdía el tubo perdería a Leo y eso la apesadumbraba demasiado. Corrió hacia el cubo del elevador y en el instante en que el tubo alcanzaba el borde ella se lanzó logrando atraparlo con su mano derecha con medio cuerpo suspendido en el vacío y su mano izquierda sosteniéndose fuertemente de la puerta del elevador. En su desesperación por alcanzar el tubo había ignorado por completo todo, incluso a sus enemigos, es por esto que no se había dado cuenta que el aracnoide estaba ahora muy cerca de ella lanzando uno de sus tentáculos como si fuera una lanza para atravesarla; el filo del tentáculo no alcanzó su objetivo puesto que Rafa se interpuso en el último momento deteniendo el ataque con sus sais.

\- Tienes que salir de aquí – le ordenó a Karai – no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo debes llevarle ese antídoto a Leo.

Karai se repuso de la sorpresa y rápidamente se impulso hacia atrás saliendo de su posición tan inestable, paso junto a Rafa dándole una mirada de agradecimiento, esquivó otro tentáculo del aracnoide y logró llegar por debajo de la maquina sacando su espada, realizó un corte en una de las patas del lado izquierdo continuado su carrera en esa dirección. El aracnoide se tambaleó un momento al perder la estabilidad debido a la pata que recientemente le habían cortado pero enseguida reconfiguró la posición de sus demás extremidades para volver a recobrar su estabilidad y reanudar el ataque. Ahora abrió las puntas de algunos de sus tentáculos dejando mostrar pequeños cañones ocultos de los cuales comenzó a dispara láseres.

\- Ay no, ¿también dispara? – se quejó Rafa mientras esquivaba algunos disparos.

Karai también tuvo que esquivar algunos de los disparos de la maquina pero logró llegar cerca de la salida del edificio golpeando en el trayecto a dos kraang-droides. Estaba por salir cuando se detuvo por un momento ver como sus amigos peleaban contra el aracnoide y otro grupo de droides.

-¿Qué estás viendo? – le reprochó Rafa mientras cortaba uno de los tentáculos con su arma– ya lárgate de aquí.

\- Sí, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos – agregó Abril mientras desviaba los rayos con ayuda de su tessen.

Karai sonrió levemente a sus amigos y asintió con el cabeza, después continuo corriendo hacia la salida no sin antes rematar a tres kraang-droides más que trataron de obstruirle el paso. Finalmente salió del edificio y pudo observar que además de los Kraangs que se encontraban dentro luchando afuera solo había unos cuantos por lo que pensó que si lograban destruir al aracnoide rápidamente los demás kraang-droides no serían problema, así que sin detenerse se dirigió a un callejón y subió por la escalera de incendio.

En la azotea siguió corriendo hacia la guarida saltando de edificio en edifico, deteniéndose solamente por momentos para ocultarse cuando veía que una nave Kraang se acercaba. Así continuó aproximándose a la guarida con el tubo en su mano rogando llegar a tiempo mientras de reojo veía a su lado izquierdo como los primeros rayos de sol comenzaba a despuntar tornando el cielo de un tono azul a purpura. "_Por favor, todavía no", _le rogaba al Sol esperando que se detuviera. La ansiedad se apoderaba de ella a cada paso que daba mientras continuaba su carrera contra el mismo astro rey, el tiempo se le agotaba y con él la esperanza de salvar a Leo se diluía.


	5. Sentimientos ocultos

Se acaba el mes y con este los primeros cinco capítulos, espero que les este gustando mi historia, aprovecho para aclarar que cambie el genero de romance a hurt/comfort porque creo que aunque habrá algunas situaciones romanticas no serán lo principal de mi historia, de hecho en algun momento pienso tornarla mas oscura. Ojala sigan leyendo y espero sus comentarios para saber si les ha gustado. Saludos.

**Capitulo 5: Sentimientos ocultos**

Cada segundo que pasaba era preciado para Karai, su entrenamiento como kunoichi había logrado que su resistencia física fuera mayor que el promedio de las personas y estaba motivada por la determinación de salvar a Leo sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, pero al final de todo era humana y como tal tenía límites, correr sin parar durante casi media hora después del esfuerzo físico que le había tomado entrar al laboratorio y tener que salir de ahí luchando contra los Kraangs, estaba mermando sus fuerzas. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el cansancio en sus piernas que dejaban de responderle correctamente al grado que en la última cornisa que saltó estuvo a poco de caer. Se detuvo un momento, faltaban unos cuantos edificios que librar para llegar a su destino, pero aunque su espíritu quería continuar su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

\- _¿Qué te pasa Karai, porque te detienes? - _Pensaba mientras miraba al panorama visualizando el lugar donde se encontraba la guarida, se encontraba agachada respirando dificultosamente, tratando de darse un descanso del cual no tenía privilegio. -_ Vamos, falta muy poco, ¿a caso no quieres salvar a Leonardo?_ – Este último pensamiento la entristeció pues sin duda la respuesta era afirmativa, sí quería salvar a Leo pero sus piernas le dolían demasiado. Un rayo de sol golpeo su rostro de pronto, hizo que ella volteará a ver al astro mientras comenzaba a iluminar el horizonte extendiéndose poco a poco sobre la ciudad.

Esto la forzó reaccionar, decidió ignorar el dolor y continuar corriendo, obligó a su cuerpo a moverse aun a pesar de su cansancio y así lo hizo, continuó su carrera saltando los pocos edificios que la separaban de la guarida aunque ya sin la misma gracia con lo que hacía frecuentemente, sin lugar a dudas ese día llevó su cuerpo al límite pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no hasta lograr entregar el antídoto a Donnie. Finalmente llegó al último edificio se escondió de una nave Kraang que pasaba por ahí y se dirigió a la entrada de la guarida, tambaleándose y dando un paso a la vez con la sensación de que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas la abandonarían dejándola en la inconsciencia.

Entró pesadamente a la pizzería casi arrastrando su propio cuerpo. Splinter la vio llegar y corrió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Miwa, hija! ¿estás bien? – preguntó su afligido padre al ver la condición en la que se encontraba.

\- El…antídoto,…Leo – respondió la chica entrecortada jalando aire por la boca tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras extendía la mano con el tubo que contenía el antisuero.

Splinter sostuvo a Karai para evitar que cayera ayudándola a entrar a la guarida - ¡Donatello! – le gritó desesperado al único de sus hijos que se encontraba cuidando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Donnie acudiendo inmediatamente su llamado, observó la escena y se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a su maestro a cargar a Karai, pero ella lo aparto con su abrazo y le mostró el tubo que llevaba en la mano.

Donnie entendió lo que la kunoichi le quería decir, lo más importante era suministrar el antídoto a Leo, así que tomó el tubo y se apresuro a entrar a su laboratorio, extrajo una cantidad del antídoto con una de las jeringas que ahí tenía y posteriormente corrió a la habitación de Leo.

\- Espero que aun estemos a tiempo – se dijo así mismo mientras inyectaba el antídoto en el cuello de Leo cerca de la zona donde la mordedura había dejado dos perforaciones que comenzaban a tornarse de un color purpura. Se dio un momento mientras tomaba su pulso, sabía que el efecto no sería inmediato pero al menos esperaba que el antídoto bajara el ritmo cardiaco de Leo en pocos minutos.

En el salón principal Splinter había recostado a Karai en un sofá, ella se durmió por un momento fatigada por el esfuerzo, después de un momento despertó e intento levantarse impedida por su padre

\- Debes descansar, – la reprendió su padre mientras le empujaba tomándola del hombro obligando a la chica a volver a recostarse – has hecho un gran esfuerzo al traer el antídoto, no necesitamos a otro paciente para Donnie.

\- Pero, Leo.., el antídoto ¿funcionó? – preguntó preocupada Karai temiendo que no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

\- No lo sé – respondió Splinter – Donatello fue a administrárselo a Leonardo pero aun no ha salido. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás? – le preguntó pues aunque ya había notado la ausencia del resto del grupo no había querido incomodar a su hija con la pregunta cuando llegó pero ahora que parecía recuperada por lo menos para hablar, era necesario que le diera una respuesta.

\- El Kraang nos atacó en el laboratorio, durante la pelea perdimos casi todos los tubos que contenían el antídoto, solo quedaba el que yo tenía – respondió mientras bajaba la mirada – los demás me pidieron que me apresurara a traer el antídoto mientras ellos se quedaban a pelear, hubiera querido ayudarles pero pensé que era más importante traer el antídoto para salvar a Leo. –terminó de explicar un tanto avergonzada por dejar atrás a sus amigos.

\- Hiciste bien Miwa – la consoló su padre al adivinar su pensamiento – era necesario aplicar el antídoto cuanto antes y tengo fe en que el entrenamiento de Rafa y los demás será suficiente para que regresen con bien a casa.

Karai asintió con la cabeza entendiendo que no debía lamentarse por su decisión y tenía que aprender a confiar en las capacidades de sus nuevos compañeros. Donnie acababa de unirse a ellos dejando por un momento a Leo, enseguida la mirada de Karai y Splinter se posaron sobre él inquisitivamente.

\- Está estable, – les respondió adelantándose a la pregunta que tenían en mente – su corazón late normalmente y la fiebre ha comenzado a bajar, pero… - pensó un momento agachando la cabeza – no sé si los efectos del veneno dejen secuelas en su cuerpo, al menos la herida del hombro donde fue la mordida no desaparecerá rápidamente.

Sus palabras hicieron que Karai se entristeciera, pero enseguida cambio su semblante tratando de que esto no fuera tan notorio, después de todo si era necesario ella estaba decidida ayudar con la rehabilitación de Leo.

Donnie, estaba a punto de preguntar por la ubicación de sus hermanos y amigos, pues había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Karai había llegado y la luz de día iluminaba la ciudad lo que sin duda disminuiría su capacidad de esconderse de las patrullas Kraang, cuando estos se hicieron presentes en la guarida. Estaban evidentemente fatigados por la lucha y el estar despiertos toda la noche pero llegaron en mejores condiciones que Karai pues no tuvieron la necesidad de correr sin detenerse y por el contrario tenían que avanzar más despacio ocultándose con del Kraang con mayor prudencia ahora que no tenía a la noche como cómplice.

\- Al fin llegamos – respingó Rafa resoplando y echándose en otro de los sofás de la sala.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Donnie

\- Fueron los Kraang, nos atacaron en el laboratorio y tenían una máquina nueva llamada_ aracnoide_ aunque yo la hubiera llamado _pulpo-araña_ – le respondió Mikey.

\- Si –completó Rafa – esa basura con patas nos causó problemas, pero cuando Karai atacó una de sus patas nos dio la idea de que eran su punto débil y fuimos por ellas, y al fin logramos inmovilizarla, el resto de los kraang-droides no fueron un reto – terminó dando una sonrisa orgulloso de cómo habían salido de esa situación.

\- ¿Y Leo? – preguntó ahora Abril a Donnie mientras se acomodaba junto a Rafa dispuesta a descansar.

\- Está bien – respondió Donnie – ya no hay peligro inmediato, aunque no ha despertado.

\- ¿Y cuando lo hará? – preguntó Karai

\- No estoy seguro – fue la respuesta de Donnie – debemos esperar que el antídoto haga efecto eliminando por completo el veneno, pueden ser en algunas horas o días.

\- Al menos está a salvo – exclamó Abril tratando de dar animo a Karai quien lucía bastante preocupada.

\- Bien, ha sido una noche bastante agitada, sugiero a todos que tomemos un merecido descanso – les recomendó Splinter mientras miraba la calle iluminada por el Sol por la abertura que había entre las tablas de madera que tapaban las ventanas de la pizzería – esperemos a que Leo se recupere, además no es conveniente estar mucho tiempo fuera mientras es de día –terminó girando a ver a todos.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no habría ninguna objeción a su sugerencia, Rafa se encontraba dormido en el mismo sofá donde se sentó al llegar, junto a él Abril se había acomodado en posición fetal en el resto del mueble siguiendo el ejemplo del primero y Mikey y Casey hicieron lo propio pero estos habían elegido el piso para descansar quedando recargados espalda con espalda. Solo Donnie quedaba de pie observando a sus compañeros mientras dormían y Karai estaba en el otro sofá sentada con las piernas encogidas sobre el mueble, mirando a su padre.

\- Bueno, yo me quedaré un momento más despierto para vigilar a Leo – le explicó Donnie a su maestro mientras bostezaba – después podemos irnos turnando para que también pueda descansar.

\- Eso no – le interrumpió Splinter – ve a descansar, yo tomaré el primer turno para cuidar de Leo. Ambos deben dormir para recuperar sus fuerza – agregó mirando ahora a Karai, quien bajo la cabeza asintiendo levemente y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá donde se encontraba.

\- Bien, si necesita mi ayuda no dude en llamarme – dijo Donnie mientras bostezaba nuevamente – yo también me iré a dormir. Solo recuerde tomar su pulso y temperatura de vez en cuando. – dicho esto entro a otra de las habitaciones para descansar.

Splinter entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Leonardo recostado, poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, aparentemente su condición parecía ser mejor en comparación a como había llegado, su fiebre estaba bajando y parecía más tranquilo. En ese momento Karai también entró a la habitación arrodillándose de igual manera junto a su padre.

\- Miwa, creí que te había pedido que descansarás – le recriminó Splinter.

\- No tengo sueño – respondió la joven – prefiero quedarme un momento contigo cuidando a Leo – en todo momento mantuvo la mirada hacia el joven líder que reposaba.

Al mirarla Splinter recordó los sentimientos que Leo había manifestado desde que se conocieron, aunque en varias ocasiones hizo el comentario de que ya la había olvidado, a él siempre le pareció que su hijo no era del todo sincero, después de todo era joven y a esa edad un amor no se olvida tan fácilmente. Pero con Karai las cosas eran distintas, ¿acaso también ella compartía los mismos sentimientos? La verdad es que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para verlos interactuar juntos, no cabía duda que Leo era con quien más se identificaba Karai, pues él siempre confío en su bondad defendiéndola de sus hermanos e incluso de su propio sensei antes de saber que se trataba de su propia hija. Pero desde que lo trajeron esa noche, había notado que Karai se veía muy deprimida, por un momento pensó que sería un sentimiento de culpa al haber sido ella la que provocó el envenenamiento de Leonardo, pero ahora al ver la mirada que Karai le dirigía, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y tuvo temor que de verdad ella sintiera algo más que amistad por quien él consideraba como su hijo, por lo tanto el hermano de Karai. Por lo pronto no diría nada hasta que estuviera convencido de que su sospecha fuera cierta, por ahora la salud de Leonardo era lo que más le importaba.

Se mantuvieron sentados junto a Leo conversando principalmente sobre Tang-Shen, Splinter le relataba con detalles como era su madre y como se habían conocido, le contó sobre su antigua amistad con Oroku Saki y la forma en que dicha amistad se convirtió en odio mutuo terminando en la tragedia que había segado la vida de su esposa, permitiendo a Destructor raptarla y criarla como su hija. Por su parte ella le relato anécdotas de su crianza y su entrenamiento en el clan del pie, así como las mentiras que su "padre" le decía para alimentar su sed de venganza contra su enemigo Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos. Estaban conociéndose y conforme pasaban las horas la unión entre ellos como padre e hija se iba fortaleciendo, muchos años perdidos que apenas podían comentarse en tres horas que pasaron sentados al lado de Leo antes de que alguien despierte y los releve.

Al fin Abril fue la primera en despertar, entró a la habitación aun tallando sus ojos y ofreciéndose a seguir con el cuidado de Leo. Splinter aceptó su ofrecimiento y se disponía a retirarse pero Karai siguió de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Leonardo.

\- ¿No vienes, Miwa? – preguntó Splinter volteando a verla.

\- No, me quedaré un momento más – respondió Karai con una sonrisa a su padre.

\- Está bien, pero en algún momento es importante que tu también descanses –concluyó Splinter retirándose.

Abril se aproximo a Karai sentándose a su lado, notó su semblante triste, al igual que lo había hecho Splinter, pero ella se dio cuenta de algo más en Karai mientras observaba a Leo, sus ojos parecían más grandes de lo normal y en esa ocasión tenían un brillo que antes no existía, además estaba ligeramente ruborizada, parecía calmada e incluso por momentos feliz de estar al lado de Leo. Abril se dio cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría, no gracias a sus poderes sino porque al igual que ella era una chica y entendía perfectamente por lo que Karai estaba pasando.

Karai sintió la mirada de Abril y volteo rápidamente a verla sorprendiéndola - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – le dijo un poco molesta.

\- No, nada, nada – contestó Abril moviendo las manos negativamente y volteando el rostro hacia Leo. Decidió no preguntar ni comentar nada de sus sospechas al menos no por ahora pues hasta ese momento no eran precisamente las mejores amigas. Miró de reojo a Karai quien nuevamente había tomado su posición mirando a Leo y sintió algo de compasión por ella – no te preocupes, ya verás que se recuperará pronto – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano tratando de mostrarle que en ella tenía una amiga en quien confiar.

\- Solo me preocupa ser la culpable de su condición, es todo – replicó Karai mientras volteaba el rostro y retiraba su mano.

\- Está bien, si tu lo dices – agregó Abril sonriendo traviesamente.

Antes del mediodía, Karai por fin decidió tomarse un descanso y fue a dormir en el sofá donde estaba recostada hace unos momentos.

Las tortugas y sus amigos fueron turnándose para el cuidado de Leo, revisando su ritmo cardiaco y su temperatura de vez en vez, día y noche sin dejarlo ni un momento a solas. Karai doblaba turnos e incluso se quedaba en ocasiones acompañando al enfermero en turno. Habían decidido no salir de la guarida, pero Rafa, Donnie y Mikey salían por las noches para resguardar el perímetro y revisar que las patrullas Kraang no se acercarán demasiado a su escondite. Así pasaron dos días en que iban conociendo más a la nueva integrante del grupo, aceptándola como un miembro más de su familia y Karai poco a poco comenzaba a confiar en ellos, participando en sus charlas, sus actividades cotidianas, y sus entrenamientos que Splinter les obligaba a realizar para que no perdieran la práctica. Incluso Rafa quien en un principio estaba renuente a aceptarla pues aun le guardaba un poco de rencor recordando que no hace mucho era su enemiga, ahora había aprendido al menos a convivir con ella no sin molestarla constantemente con comentarios sarcásticos y burlones que Karai refutaba con comentarios aun mas sarcásticos burlones sacandolo de quicio. Abril había aprovechado ese tiempo para tratar de entablar una amistad lo cual fue fácil pues al ser las únicas chicas lograron entenderse rápidamente.

Finalmente al amanecer del tercer día la espera terminó. Era el turno de Mikey para cuidar a Leo y, para variar, se había quedado dormido al lado de su hermano, por lo cual no notó cuando Leo abrió los ojos. Despertó un poco mareado, se levantó pesadamente desperezándose y sintió un ardor en el hombro derecho, llevó su mano a dicho lugar y al contacto sintió un terrible dolor que lo obligo a retirar su mano casi instantáneamente. En ese momento recordó haber sido atacado por Karai antes de desmayarse y se extrañó que ahora se encontrara en una habitación de la guarida, revisando el lugar con la mirada localizó a Mikey durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo a un lado suyo, le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva y procedió a tratar de despertarlo.

\- Mikey, Mikey – llamó a su hermano moviéndolo para que despertara.

\- Está bien Rafa, dejaré de golpearte… - respondió Mikey con un sonrisa boba todavía dormido y prosiguiendo con un ronquido.

\- ¡Mikey! – exclamó más fuerte Leo golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza, lo cual tuvo el efecto esperado.

El menor de los hermanos se levantó rápidamente sobándose en l lugar donde lo habían golpeado - ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba teniendo un sueño fabuloso – reclamó dando se cuenta de pronto que Leo se encontraba consciente - ¡Leo, estas despierto! ¡Chicos venga! ¡Leo despertó! –gritó al resto del grupo que por la hora aun se encontraba durmiendo.

De inmediato todos comenzaron a entrar a la habitación emocionados con la noticia, observaban que efectivamente Leo estaba despierto sentado en el futón, se acomodaron alrededor de él quien solo los veía confuso.

\- Por fin despiertas dormilón – Rafa fue el primero en hablar tratando de ocultar su felicidad tras frunciendo el ceño.

\- Qué bueno verte despierto – le dijo Abril.

\- Gracias por preocuparse chicos – les expresó Leo recorriendo con la mirada a todos –pero ¿qué sucedió? ¿logramos salvar a Karai? – preguntó algo preocupado pues no la había visto.

Karai se encontraba detrás de Donnie y Casey escondida de momento a la vista de Leo, al fin había cambiado su semblante de tristeza y sonreía, pero al escuchar su nombre reaccionó borrando su sonrisa, no quería demostrar demasiado entusiasmo por la recuperación de Leo, al menos no con todos ahí presentes, por el momento decidió guardar las apariencias. Casey y Donnie se movieron haciéndose a un lado dejando espacio para que Leo pudiera ver a Karai, ella dio un paso al frente para quedar en línea con el resto del grupo.

\- Vaya, si que les diste un buen susto a todos, Leo – le dijo con un leve sonrisa tratando de que su tono sonora despreocupado.

\- Considerando el tiempo que pasamos cuidándolo, se podría decir que tú eras la más… -Donnie no pudo terminar la frase pues reaccionó con una mueca de dolor provocado por el pisotón que Abril le daba en ese momento intentando que no dijera algo comprometedor.

\- Me alegra ver que tu también estás bien, Karai – le dijo Leo mirándola por un momento con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella correspondió sonriendo de igual modo mirándose ambos fijamente por un momento olvidaron que no estaban solos, los demás se veían entre sí unos a otros como intentando descifrar lo que ocurría pensando que tal vez estaban ahí de sobra – es decir, volviste a tu forma humana y ya puedes regresar con el maestro Splinter, quien es tu padre – completó rápidamente mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

\- Bien, creo que debemos dejar descansar a Leo – les dijo Donnie acercándose a su hermano para revisar su herida – si bien es un progreso que ahora este consciente, su herida no ha sanado del todo, creo que deberías mantenerte en reposo hermano – terminó diciendo mirando a Leo.

\- Es cierto, retirémonos para dejarlo descansar – ordenó Splinter – sería bueno tomar un buen desayuno para comenzar el entrenamiento del día.

Todos refunfuñaron por lo bajo con la sola mención del entrenamiento pero decidieron obedecer a su sensei retirándose de a poco de la habitación. Solo Karai quedó de pie junto a Leo.

\- ¿No vienes Karai? – preguntó Mikey desde la puerta al ver que ella no los seguía

\- Si, en un momento los alcanzó – le dijo la kunoichi algo nerviosa

\- Pero el maestro Splinter dijo… - Mikey fue interrumpido por Rafa quien lo tomó del caparazón sacándolo de la habitación.

\- Ven aquí tonto te enseñare a ser impertinente – le dijo Rafa mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a Karai y Leo solos.

Leo la miraba de reojo con la cabeza agachada un poco nervioso de estar a solas con ella. -Bien, supongo que has tenido tiempo para adaptarte a la familia – le dijo por fin tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Si, más o menos –contestó Karai – tus hermanos tienen hábitos muy particulares, pero entre los ataques verbales de Rafa y los entrenamientos de mi padre he encontrado algo en que entretenerme , por cierto, ¿héroes espaciales? ¿enserio te gustan tanto? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El color de Leo cambió a un tono rojo al escuchar sus palabras pensando cómo responder – si… bueno… tu sabes… no es que me gusten tanto, es solo que a veces no hay nada mejor en la tele y… ocasionalmente llegó a ese canal jeje – terminó Leo nerviosamente tocando sus dedos y con una larga sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

\- Está bien lo que tu digas, – le dijo Karai mirándolo burlonamente – es mejor que me vaya, solo quería que supieras que Donnie me contó lo que sucedió en la feria y quería decirte… pues ya sabes – concluyó desviando la mirada a otro lado.

\- Si, lo sé, no eres buena para decir gracias, – completó Leo mientras se tendía en el futón cruzando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada – no tienes que agradecérmelo, era necesario un movimiento drástico para completar la misión.

Karai se arrodilló, - Gracias Leo –le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de la joven tortuga y sorpresivamente tocó con sus labios su mejilla dándole un pequeño beso lleno de afecto, posteriormente se levantó ruborizada y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta la cual abrió y volvió a cerrar saliendo de la habitación sin voltear su rostro, dejando adentro a un desconcertado Leo quien al salir de la sorpresa y viéndose solo no pudo evitar emitir una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.


	6. Cambio de técnica

**Capitulo 6: Cambio de técnica**

Mantenía sus armas ante si firmemente apuntando a su adversario, ambos daban pasos laterales lentamente en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj. Tenían la mirada fija cada uno en los ojos del otro, tratando de adivinar lo que el otro haría, estudiándose, buscando el momento oportuno para el ataque.

Ella se movió primero, inicio la batalla apoyando su pie izquierdo para impulsarse hacia su rival descargando un rápido golpe frontal, predecible. Solo tuvo que moverse a un lado para evitar el golpe y comenzar el contrataque, blandió ambas espadas tratando de golpear su espalda pero ella lo esquivó dando una voltereta por el piso alejándose unos metros, insuficientes, pues en un pestañeo estaba nuevamente sobre ella con la intención de no darle tregua, evitar que se recuperar y sacar ventaja de su posición. Pero ella también era veloz, muy veloz, no contuvo el ataque, golpeo sus katanas con su espada lo suficiente para desviarlas un poco y al mismo tiempo giro su cuerpo dejando pasar a su oponente aprovechando el impulso para darle una patada en el costado.

Sintió el golpe, apenas, ignorando el dolor, volvió a realizar varios ataques continuos haciéndola retroceder poco a poco hasta que se encontró con la pared si lugar a donde huir. Sin otra opción dio un salto hacia el muro que le cortaba el paso y flexionando las rodillas tomo impulso dirigiéndose como un proyectil contra su oponente quien cruzo sus espadas para contener el golpe.

El dolor llegó súbitamente, sabía que eso iba a pasar pero pensó que lo soportaría. Se equivocó. Las secuelas dejadas por el veneno se hicieron presentes. Sintió como la fuerza del golpe recorría su brazo derecho haciéndolo temblar hasta llegar a su hombro, la herida comenzó a palpitar como si tuviera vida provocándole un terrible sufrimiento, en su mente sabía que no debía soltar su arma, que ese es un error durante una batalla, pero el dolor se extendió rápidamente por todo su brazo moviéndose en sentido contrario al golpe que lo había provocado, pronto perdió la sensibilidad en sus dedos, estaba paralizados y su espada se escurrió entre ellos.

El impacto provocó que se desplazará hacia atrás y cayera de forma descompuesta de espaldas sosteniendo ahora una sola espada en su mano izquierda, pero su oponente no perdió tiempo, antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera el intento de levantarse, ella había inmovilizado su mano izquierda con su pie y ahora tenía su espada extendida, el filo se encontraba a unos centímetros de su rostro.

\- ¡Yame! – ordenó su Sensei, por lo que Karai retrocedió un paso guardando su shikomizue en su funda y posteriormente extendió su mano a Leo con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo solo – respondió Leo algo molesto mientras se levantaba pesadamente tomándose la zona del hombro con su otra mano.

\- No tienes porque enojarte, sabías que pasaría – le reclamó Karai mirándolo tristemente – aún es pronto para que pretendas entrar en combate.

Apenas terminó de ponerse de pie cuando Donnie se acercó a revisar su herida – parece que no se abrió, pero sería bueno revisarte en tu cuarto. – Se lo había advertido antes del combate, el veneno había lastimado varios nervios y músculos de su brazo, debilitándolo y haciéndolo demasiado sensible al dolor.

\- No será necesario, –replicó Leo a la sugerencia de su hermano- solo me dolió un poco por el choque de las espadas, es todo.

\- Si claro, y ¿el que soltaras tu arma fue parte de tu estrategia? – le recriminó Rafa en tono sarcástico – porque si es así fue muy mala.

Splinter se acercó poniéndose de frente a Leo – hijo, no hay mayor virtud que la paciencia, tengo fe en que te recuperaras pero debes darte tiempo para dejar que tus heridas sanen.

\- Si es que sanan. – exclamó Leo un poco decepcionado y entornando los ojos, su comentario entristeció a Karai quien desvió su mirada viendo ahora al piso, Leo la observó e intentó consolarla – Perdón, no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo sé que no es tu culpa, es solo que… estoy harto de estar encerrado en la guarida, no veo el día en que pueda salir para ayudarles a acabar con la invasión Kraang.

\- Está bien Leo, no es necesario que te disculpes, –le dijo la kunoichi viéndolo nuevamente y acercándose a él – pero mi padre tiene razón debes darte el tiempo para recuperarte y nosotros te apoyaremos para que sea lo antes posible.

\- Mientras nosotros seguiremos robándoles mutágeno a los Kraang, – le dijo Abril – Donnie parece estar avanzando con sus experimentos para el nuevo retromutágeno.

\- ¿Qué no vimos que ya funciona? – pregunto molestó Rafa - ahí esta prueba, sino ¿cómo esta Karai con nosotros? – preguntó mientras la señalaba.

\- Es correcto, funciona – le respondió Donnie – pero aun no es perfecto, ¿acaso piensas ir inyectando a cada una de las personas que mutaron? Necesito seguir experimentando para que pueda ser efectivo al contacto con la piel, eso facilitará su manejo y aplicación, además se requieren grandes cantidades del mismo para regresar a todos a la normalidad.

\- O podríamos iniciar una campaña de vacunación – interrumpió Mikey – podríamos disfrazarnos de doctores y Karai y Abril serían las enfermeras – remató con una sonrisa.

Todos se llevaron la mano al rostro negando con la cabeza – Ay, Mikey – resoplaron casi al unísono.

\- Bien entonces vamos a patear traseros metálicos – les dijo Rafa golpeando su mano con el puño – ya oscureció y no aguanto seguir encerrado con tanta diversión allá fue… - se interrumpió volteando a ver a Leo que se acongojaba al saber que él no podría salir – Perdón Leo, realmente no es tan divertido.

\- Está bien, Rafa, el maestro tiene razón aun no estoy listo para regresar al combate, solo sería un estorbo allá afuera, – les dijo tristemente – pero espero estar recuperado cuando Donnie tenga el nuevo retromutágeno, sé que no lograrían detener al Kraang sin mi – les dijo levantado la mirada con una sonrisa fingida.

Todos asintieron y le correspondieron la sonrisa al verlo un poco más animado y su conformidad con su condición actual.

\- Vamos entonces – les ordenó Rafa, saliendo del almacén contiguo a la pizzería que había condicionado como un dojo improvisado. El resto del grupo lo siguió.

Mientras caminaba a la salida Karai y Leo cruzaron su mirada por un segundo, _-cuídate – _parecían decirse mutuamente con los ojos. Siguió caminando sin detenerse hasta que desapareció por el umbral de la puerta con los demás, dejando solo a Leo con Splinter.

Leo se volvió inclinándose para recoger sus espadas que aun se encontraban en el piso las observó por un momento en sus manos, sus ojos denotaban su preocupación, de verdad sentía que sería imposible volver a recobrar la fuerza de su brazo derecho, tan solo sostener su arma le provocaba cierto malestar, no podía sostenerla con firmeza, aun sentía levemente el dolor de hace un momento haciendo que su mano temblará.

\- Un guerrero debe adaptarse a sus limitaciones – interrumpió Splinter sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Cómo? No tengo la fuerza suficiente para sostener mi espada adecuadamente con la mano, siento que cada golpe repercute en mi hombro – dijo tristemente Leonardo.

Splinter pensó un momento tomando su barba con la punta de sus dedos, buscaba una forma de ayudarlo a recuperarse, sobre todo a que recobrara la confianza en sí mismo, - dime Leonardo, ¿sabes lo que es el _tameshigiri_? – preguntó a su hijo.

\- Por supuesto, -contestó Leo con desgano – se usa para probar la calidad de una katana. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Usted mismo me lo enseño cuando comencé a usar las mías.

\- En efecto, y también debes saber que antiguamente para esta prueba se elegía al mejor espadachín, ¿sabes por qué? – preguntó nuevamente el Sensei, Leonardo solo se encogió de hombros por no tener una respuesta que dar – Eso pensé, la razón es porque aun la mejor espada puede no ser tan efectiva en manos inexpertas pero una espada de mala calidad puede ser letal si la blande un maestro espadachín.

Leonardo seguía sin comprender lo que su maestro trataba de decirle – y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con mi problema? – preguntó algo temeroso.

\- Que para la técnica del _tameshigiri, _el mejor espadachín no utilizaba solo la fuerza de su brazo, - respondió Splinter alzando la voz – un buen corte requiere de la posición, la velocidad, el ángulo en que se corta y sobre todo del movimiento de la espada antes, durante y posterior al corte. Si logras juntar todos estos elementos serás capaz de realizar ataques letales sin tener que forzar tu brazo.

La idea le gusto, por un momento pensó que esa podría ser la respuesta a sus suplicas - ¿qué tengo que hacer para aprenderlo? – preguntó a su maestro visiblemente más animado.

\- Mmmh –pensó por un momento – ven conmigo – le dijo acercándose a unas tablas que se encontraban en un muro tomo un par y las junto atándolas con una cuerda, después tomo otro para repitiendo lo mismo, las colocó apoyadas entre dos bloques de concreto para evitar que cayeran. – Quiero que golpees una de esas tablas con tu mano izquierda y la otra con la derecha– le ordenó.

No lo pensó dos veces se acerco con ambas katanas y descargo el primer golpe sobre los tablones con la mano izquierda, como esperaba los corto fácilmente. Repitió la acción con el siguiente par de tablones pero usando ahora la mano derecha, apenas había tocado el blanco con su katana cuando el dolor obligo a soltarla rebotando en los tablones y cayendo al piso. – Lo siento sensei, no puedo hacerlo – le dijo avergonzado por no lograr su objetivo.

\- Eso es porque lo golpeaste con la fuerza de tu brazo – lo reprendió Splinter dándole un ligero toque con el bastón en su brazo lastimado – concéntrate, separa las piernas y gira tu cuerpo siguiendo el movimiento de la espada desde que entra en la tabla hasta que salga, vuélvete uno con ella, si lo logras no necesitarás golpearla con mucha fuerza para cortar cualquier cosa. – dijo esto mientras levantaba la espada de Leo, realizó un movimiento rápido, apenas tomando impulso, sin ningún esfuerzo logró partir las tablas

\- ¿y qué hay de los ataques que reciba? – lo cuestionó Leo – en la práctica de hace un momento pude seguir el ritmo de Karai hasta que recibí su ultimo ataque.

\- Bueno, tendrás que cambiar un poco tu técnica, deberás aprender a defenderte solo con la mano izquierda y a atacar con la derecha – fue la respuesta de su maestro.

Esto no le hizo mucha gracia, siempre había luchado atacando y defendiéndose con ambas manos de acuerdo a las circunstancias, pero ahora debía adaptarse a usar una mano para la defensa y otra para el ataque, sentía que esto lo limitaba en una batalla real, pero por el momento no tenía otra opción, era eso o dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que su brazo dejara de dolerle, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo sería, ya habían pasada tres días desde que recobró el sentido y aun le dolía como si fuera el primero.

\- Está bien sensei, practicaré esta nueva técnica – dijo resignado tomando otro para de tablones y uniéndolos como lo hiciera antes su maestro. Realizó un nuevo ataque un nuevo ataque obteniendo los mismos resultados.

\- Otra vez – le ordenó Splinter – concéntrate, siente el movimiento de tu espada.

La escena se repitió una y otra vez durante la noche, una y otra vez golpeaba los tablones y una y otra vez volvía a soltar la espada presa del dolor.

Después de algunas horas, las tortugas y compañía regresaron a la guarida, extrañamente la noche había sido tranquila, como siempre Donnie usaba su rastreador de mutágeno para localizar los puntos donde el Kraang almacenaba dicha sustancia y los demás lo atacaban con la intención de robarlo para que siguiera con sus experimentos para elaborar el retromutágeno.

Sin embargo ese día no tuvieron mucha suerte, solo consiguieron dos recipientes de mutágeno en el almacén que localizó Donnie y no estaba tan resguardado como en otras ocasiones, solo una docena de kraangdroides cuidaban el lugar y aunque buscaron nuevos lugares, Donnie no pudo detectar otro.

Entraron a la guarida estirándose y acomodándose como pudieron en los pocos muebles del salón.

\- Bienvenidos a casa, – los recibió Splinter en el salón – espero haya sido una noche productiva.

\- Fue una decepción – se quejó Rafa – tanto tiempo buscando para conseguir solo dos recipientes, creo que tu maquinita ya se descompuso, Donnie.

\- Ey, no es su culpa, es una pieza de tecnología altamente eficaz –le reclamó a su hermano mirándolo molesto- tú no te preocupes estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña – esta vez se refería a su detector mientras lo abrazaba pasándolo por su rostro, sintió la mirada de burla de Abril y cambio su posición escondiendo el aparato detrás de él avergonzado por su forma de actuar. – Yo más bien creo que algo debe estar planeando el Kraang, ya no tiene su mutágeno almacenado en la ciudad, pero entonces ¿Dónde lo esconde?

\- Tengo el presentimiento que si lo están almacenando en un solo lugar debe ser para algo grande – les dijo Abril a todos.

\- Pero si así fuera mi localizador ya lo habría encontrado, debe de estar en un lugar donde no hemos buscado – completó Donnie – y además debe tener algo que interfiera con la señal de mi localizador.

\- Pues yo no sé, pero por hoy fue suficiente trabajo, ¿Quién quiere comer? – les dijo Mikey mientras colocaba en una mesa unas pizzas recién recalentadas en el microondas.

\- ¿Otra vez pizza? – lo cuestionó Abril – ¿Podrían al menos intentar preparar otra cosa?

\- Oye, estamos en una pizzería, ¿acaso quieres que te prepare sushi? – le respondió Mikey – eso sería poco ético y profesional, además los espíritus guardianes de la pizza se molestarían por profanar este lugar con otro tipo de alimentos y vendrían por la noche buscando venganza – les dijo asustado escondiéndose en sus hombros y mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Qué espíritus? No seas bobo. – lo reprendió Rafa – Te prometo que mañana buscaremos otros ingredientes para preparar algo mejor Abril – se dirigió ahora a la chica arrebatando una rebanada de pizza a su hermano.

\- Definitivamente la primera persona al que devolveremos a la normalidad será al señor Murakami – se lamentó Abril - ¿no estás de acuerdo, Karai? – preguntó buscando algo de apoyo.

\- Totalmente. – respondió la kunoichi mientras se acercaba a comer de lo que le ofrecían - ¿Dónde está Leo? – preguntó a Splinter al no verlo presente.

\- Se encuentra practicando una nueva técnica que le enseñe –respondió su padre – será mejor ir por él para decirle que ya están aquí.

\- Si antes de que Mikey lo deje sin cena –agregó Rafa señalando a su hermano que se encontraba devorando dos pedazos más de pizza.

\- Está bien, yo iré por él – se ofreció Karai retirándose al dojo improvisado.

Se acercó a la bodega deteniéndose en el umbral asomando discretamente su cabeza, tratando de localizar a Leo, lo encontró rápidamente en el fondo de rodillas sosteniendo su brazo herido, de frente a los tablones que presentaban un gran desgaste en los costados pero aun permanecían enteros. Se acercó lentamente pensando si era buen momento para interrumpirlo, Leo no la escucho aproximarse ni sintió su presencia como usualmente lo hacía.

Al estar a un par de pasos de él lo vio temblando posiblemente por el dolor de un nuevo golpe fallido, además respiraba profundamente evidenciando el cansancio de tantas horas de práctica.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo – Leo – lo llamó preocupada.

Él se giró asustado buscando quien había dicho su nombre de repente, pero al ver quien lo había llamado se relajó. Su rostro expresaba una gran angustia y sus ojos hinchados, ligeramente enrojecidos y húmedos, señal inequívoca de que algunas lágrimas habían escurrido no hace mucho, aunque no sabía si eran de dolor o frustración. – Karai, que bueno que ya llegaron – le dijo tratando de no sonar triste mientras volteaba su rostro para evitar infructuosamente que se diera cuenta que había llorado, paso su mano por sus ojos para secar los restos de las lagrimas.

\- Sí, - le respondió ella – llegamos hace un momento y ya comenzaron a cenar, vine a avisarte, - lo miro con tristeza mientras se arrodillaba junto él sin retirar la mano de su hombro - ¿te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien. – le contestó lánguidamente sin dirigirle la mirada – Solo estoy algo cansado de practicar la nueva técnica que me enseño Splinter. Regresa con los demás te alcanzó en un momento – le propuso.

Pero ella no se movió de su lugar, con su otra mano tomo del rostro a Leo obligándolo a volverse hacia ella, él no opuso resistencia y dejo que su mano dirigiera su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos – lo lograrás, se que dominarás cualquier técnica que mi padre te haya enseñado – le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo.

\- Pero, ¿y si no es así? – preguntó Leo apesadumbrado.

Karai puso una cara enfadada ahora – Vamos Leo, – lo reprendió - ¿acaso crees que quiero pasarme la vida ayudándote a levantarte del suelo cada vez que te gané en los entrenamientos? Al menos debes poner de tu parte para hacerlo entretenido. – terminó mostrando una risa burlona.

Leo sonrió un poco ante el intentó de Karai por animarlo, pensó que estaba en lo correcto y no podía tenerse lástima por siempre. – Tienes razón. Creo que ya le di muchas facilidades para ganarme señorita, pero ya le prometo que se acabo el señor gentileza – le dijo cambiando su voz a un tono serio pero irónico.

Ambos rieron, Leo mostró su sonrisa abiertamente mientras Karai se llevó la mano a su boca tratando de contener la risa. Por un momento olvidaron sus problemas, el dolor del hombro, la culpa e incluso la invasión, por un momento el mundo no existió, solo ellos, mientras contenían sus risas se miraron mutuamente sin decir palabra, observando su propio reflejo en las pupilas del otro.

\- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, si queremos que Mikey nos deje algo de comer – habló por fin Karai rompiendo el silencio mientras volteaba apenada hacia la puerta.

\- Si… si, tienes razón – respondió Leo sonrojado apartando también la mirada – solo recogeré mis cosas, adelántate y evita que Mikey se coma nuestra comida.

Karai caminó hacia la entrada mientras Leo recogía sus katanas volviendo a enfundarlas, miro brevemente los tablones poniendo su mano en su superficie – _lo lograré, sé que puedo dominarlo – _pensó para sí mismo, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió al salón dispuesto a pelear por la ultima rebanada de pizza.

El día llegó rápidamente. La luz del sol no disminuía los peligros de la noche, las patrullas Kraang transitaban a toda hora por las calles, inclusive era peor pues no había sombras en las cuales las tortugas pudieran ocultarse. Por lo que la vida matinal en la guarida comenzaba siempre tarde, no había necesidad de madrugar, la mayoría aprovechaba lo más que podía para descansar, con algunas excepciones. Una de ellas era el maestro Splinter que siempre había optado por la filosofía de despertar temprano para que el día fuera más productivo. También estaba el hecho de que por las mañanas eran los momentos más tranquilos y podía tomarse un tiempo para meditar sin interrupciones.

Pero esa mañana, mientras meditaba, alguien entro al dojo sacándolo de su concentración. Sintió su presencia desde el momento en que cruzó la puerta y al abrir los ojos lo recibió con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Leo, ¿qué haces de pie tan temprano? –preguntó a su hijo mientras se aproximaba hacia él.

Se acercó hasta una corta distancia inclinando para saludar a su maestro, posteriormente se puso de rodillas sentado sobre sus propios pies. – Nada en particular, solo quise aprovechar para entrenar un poco más el movimiento de la espada, se que pronto lograré cortar esas tablas – dijo sonriendo visiblemente más animado que el día anterior.

\- Si, no me cabe la menor duda que lo lograrás, – le dijo Splinter pensativamente – pero una vez que lo logres recuerda que debes acostumbrar a tu mano derecha a no bloquear los ataques.

\- Lo se sensei, pero sé que puedo lograrlo – le dijo con determinación.

Le pareció que había tomado confianza bastante rápido, eso lo ayudaría seguir adelante.

\- Está bien Leonardo, – le dijo Splinter levantándose –comienza tu entrenamiento, yo iré a ver si puedo levantar a tus hermanos para que sigan tu ejemplo – le dijo con el tono amable que le caracterizaba.

Leonardo se levantó también y desenvainó una de sus espadas tomándola con ambas manos, cerró sus ojos tratando de enfocarse en su objetivo, las palabras de su maestro resonaban en su mente: _"enfoque", "posición", "ángulo", "velocidad" "ser uno con la espada"_. Retiro su mano izquierda del mango de la espada blandiéndola solo con la derecha mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su objetivo se dibujaba perfectamente en su mente, sabía exactamente donde se encontraba sin necesidad de verlo, lentamente se acercó hasta estar a la distancia adecuada. Tomó su posición de ataque_, "ser uno con la espada"_ volvió a repetir mentalmente y entonces, con decisión descargo un golpe directo a los tablones abriendo los ojos justo antes del impacto, ¿el resultado? Sin cambios. La misma sensación de dolor que partía de su hombro al resto del brazo obligándolo a soltar su katana apenas incrustada a un costado de su objetivo.

De nuevo volvió a caer de rodillas presa del dolor -_¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Cómo puedo dominar esta técnica? _–pensaba tratando de sobreponerse al dolor para intentarlo una vez más.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos - Vaya, si la nueva técnica consiste en estar de rodillas observando una tabla no creo que sea muy efectiva en batalla – ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de voltear, aunque no hubiera tenido el tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba, sabría de inmediato a quien pertenecía la voz.

Sonrió para sí mismo sin voltear, en parte porque le había hecho gracia su comentario y en parte porque sabía que en algo tenía razón, tenía que levantarse y continuar con su entrenamiento. Pero antes debía saludarla adecuadamente. – Tal vez para enfrentar a un guerrero experimentado no, pero en tu caso… puede que si funcione – dijo en un tono burlón volteando a verla sobre su hombro.

Estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo burlonamente apenas a unos metros de la puerta. Se acercó caminando lentamente dando tiempo a que Leo se pusiera de pie. – ¿En serio? Me muero de ganas por ver como intentas vencerme así o, tal vez, solo practicas la forma en que me suplicarás cuando te derrote – le dijo levantando una ceja, sin detenerse hasta estar de frente a él.

Los dos sonrieron, al parecer no habían perdido práctica atacándose verbalmente como cuando estaban en bandos contrarios. Antes lo hacía con la intención de molestarse, de hacer que el otro perdiera concentración para obtener una ventaja. Pero ahora era casi un juego entre los dos, si bien la actitud de Karai siempre era sarcástica para todos, solo Leo parecía tomarlo amablemente. Ni que decir de Rafa que en varias ocasiones había tenido que ser contenido por sus hermanos para que no terminara agrediéndola.

\- ¿Tameshigiri? – dijo Karai señalando los tablones – entonces, ¿esto es lo que te aconsejo mi padre que practicaras?

\- Así es, el maestro Splinter está convencido de que si lo domino no necesito usar la fuerza para lograr cortes perfectos – respondió serio mientras volvía la mirada de nuevo a su objetivo.

Karai tomo el mango de la katana incrustada dando un leve tiro para sacarla de las tablas – veo que lo has intentado varias veces – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el costado de las mismas.

\- Sí, aun no lo he logrado, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías – exclamó Leo un poco decepcionado.

Miro la katana de Leo comprobando que estaba afilada correctamente, sintió su peso, era más pesada que su espada, tal vez… no estaba segura pero podría funcionar - ¿Has intentado con otra espada?, ¿una que sea más liviana?, tal vez te sea de más utilidad.

Leo la miró extrañado, siempre había utilizado sus katanas, el peso de las mismas no era problema para él, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, desde que retomó los entrenamientos podía sentir que su arma le parecía más pesada que antes, lo había atribuido al hecho de que se encontraba débil y ha su falta de práctica, pero pensó que con un poco de entrenamiento volvería a acostumbrarse a ellas. Pero no fue así, nunca lo fue, aunque inconscientemente lo negara. – Creo que podría probar con otra espada, ¿qué puedo perder?

Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando Karai desenfundó su shikomizue y la extendió a Leo. Él la tomó. La sostuvo por un instante sopesándola en su mano, era sensiblemente más ligera que su katana pero también visiblemente más corta, lo cual limitaba su rango de ataque. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era posible que Karai haya utilizado esa espada para defenderse de sus ataques? Él era más fuerte que ella y sus espadas eran más largas y pesadas, sus ataques deberían causarle grandes estragos a la joven pero nunc a lo demostró durante las batallas. Sin lugar a duda debía ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y debía tener tal conocimiento de su arma que le había sacado su mayor potencial. Era admirable. Pero ¿podría él hacer lo propio con esa espada? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

La empuño blandiendo un poco dando algunos golpes al aire. Respiró profundamente mientras se ponía en posición para el ataque. No lo pensó mucho, si iba funcionar tenía que saberlo ya. Descargo un golpe rápido y seco contra su objetivo. En primera instancia sintió que su movimiento era más veloz, eso era en si una mejoría. Sin embargo esa fue la única, en apariencia. El golpe volvió a transmitirse por su brazo hasta su hombro desatando a su ya conocido compañero de los últimos días, el dolor. De nuevo se repitió la escena soltando la espada viéndose incapaz de sostenerla.

Se retiro hacía atrás sosteniendo su brazo como en otras ocasiones tratando de apaciguar el dolor, esta vez no cayó de rodillas, solo cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse para no gritar como en otras ocasiones, no quería que Karai notara lo insoportable que era, al menos eso pensó.

Cuando al fin abrió los ojos su primer impulso fue verla a ella. Se encontraba de pie sin mirarlo siquiera, sus ojos se posaban en los tablones de madera. Estaba pensativa observándolos sin expresar ningún otro tipo de sentimiento, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento de Leo o no le importaba.

\- Parece que tenemos una avance – dijo al fin sin desviar la mirada del objetivo.

Leo reaccionó un poco aletargado, paso sus ojos de Karai a los tablones tratando de adivinar a qué se refería. Tan preocupado estaba de lo que Karai pudiera pensar que había olvidado revisar siquiera el resultado de su ataque. Frente a él los tablones seguían en una sola pieza, igual que siempre, pero ahora con una pequeña diferencia. La shikomizue había logrado penetrar mejor que sus katanas, la hoja estaba completamente hundida e incluso había un par de centímetros entre ésta y el borde de la tabla. No cabía duda que era un progreso considerando que prácticamente la fuerza del golpe no tuvo variación. No lo había pensado antes, pero inclusive el dolor parecía más tenue, hasta había logrado permanecer de pie y no fue tan prolongado como en otras ocasiones. ¿Sería posible que el tamaño de la espada hubiera sido un factor para amortiguar el golpe?

Decidió que debía seguir probando, toda posibilidad era bienvenida, un rayo de esperanza para su pronta recuperación se vislumbro al fin.

\- Creo que tienes razón, – dijo más para sí mismo sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo – mira casi logró partirla en dos.

Karai liberó su espada y la extendió de nuevo a Leo – no veo porque celebras, todavía estas muy lejos de alcanzar tu meta – le recriminó seriamente – hazlo de nuevo, aun tienes mucho caminoi que recorrer.

Borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras tomaba de nuevo la espada de las manos de Karai. – Tienes razón debo seguir practicando hasta que el corte sea perfecto – miro a Karai que por fin relajó un poco su rostro con una leve sonrisa para volver inmediatamente a tomar una actitud sería.

\- Bien Leo, hazlo una vez más – lo animó – si es necesario estaremos aquí todo el día hasta que esa tabla se parta en dos.

Leo estaba animado, por fin tenía un progreso en la práctica de su nueva técnica y además Karai lo estaba apoyando en su entrenamiento, era perfecto, podría seguir todo el día como ella sugería, ahora si estaba seguro que lograría su propósito pronto. De nuevo tomó posición de ataque con la determinación de repetir el ejercicio hasta lograrlo.

Del otro lado del muro donde se encontraba el acceso al dojo, una figura se encontraba de pie, había permanecido ahí en silencio, sin ser descubierto por ninguno de los dos, observando toda la escena desde la llegada de Karai. Como maestro estaba contento de que Leo mostrara mejores resultados, pero como padre una angustia lo invadía, por fin había tenido tiempo de observar la interacción entre los dos y su sospecha parecía que se convertía en una afirmación. En su cabeza la idea de que entre Karai y Leo pudieran llegar a tener algo más que una amistad o un cariño fraternal parecía evidente. Eso no le parecía correcto e incluso lo asustaba.


	7. Señal interrumpida

**Capitulo 7: Señal interrumpida**

Del diario de Casey Jones:

"_Otra noche. Otra aventura. Nuevamente recorro la ciudad en busca del peligro, ya no estoy seguro si yo busco al peligro o el peligro me busca a mí. Se que la tarea es difícil, pero no estoy solo, me acompañan mis amigos que sirven como grupo de apoyo en mi interminable batalla por defender a la Tierra de la amenaza Kraang…"_

\- ¿Es en serio Casey?

_"…__Me interrumpe Abril un poco molesta, pero no le pongo atención, la última semana ha sido difícil para ella, con la llegada una nueva chica los celos comienzan a ser innegables…"_

\- No creo que debas seguir por ese camino, si quieres continuar con vida– le advierte Rafa

_"… __pero ella debe entender que aunque Karai es bonita, Casey Jones es un caballero y un buen amigo, incapaz de aprovecharse de la desgracia de un compañero como para quitarle a su nov…. ¡ouch!..."_

Casey no logró terminar su relato pues se vio interrumpido violentamente por Karai quien lo derribó boca abajo, doblándole el brazo en su espalda y presionándolo a poco de rompérselo – Si dices una palabra más te prometo que perderás el brazo- le advirtió muy molesta mientras presionaba más para demostrarle que no bromeaba.

\- Está bien… está bien…ya entendí – le suplicó Casey.

Karai lo liberó permitiendo que el chico se levantara con el brazo muy adolorido.

\- Te lo advertí compañero – le dijo Rafa en un tono burlón.

Todos reían por el incidente excepto Karai que aun se encontraba molesta por los comentarios de Casey. Leo era el único que faltaba pues aun seguía entrenando su nueva técnica con las espadas.

\- Se suponen que son mis amigos debieron ayudarme – les recriminó Casey mientras se frotaba el brazo

\- ¿Contra Karai? ¿Molesta? No gracias, quiero vivir al menos para ver el final de la invasión Kraang – le respondió Rafa aun sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Chicos, quieren guardar silencio, – les dijo Donni en tono demandante. Se encontraba a unos metros de espaldas al grupo mientras ajustaba algunos parámetros en su detector de mutágeno – les recuerdo que estamos intentando localizar el sitio donde Kraang tiene escondido el mutágeno.

\- Donnie tiene razón. –lo apoyó Abril acercándose a él tomándolo por el hombro, lo cual puso un poco nervioso al genio – Dinos, ¿funcionan las mejoras que le hiciste a tu detector?

\- Por supuesto, optimice la modulación para la captación del espectro electromagnético de emisión del mutágeno. – respondió orgulloso.

Todos se le quedaron mirando muy confundidos al no entender nada de lo que había dicho, abriendo los ojos muy grandes esperando una mejor explicación.

\- Mejore su capacidad para detectar la radicación del mutágeno – explicó nuevamente molesto cambiando sus palabras para que todos le pudieran entender.

\- Claro – exclamaron todos entendiendo al fin.

\- Además pude fabricar otros dos detectores para poder dividirnos y cubrir un mayor área – agregó Donnie sacando los otros aparatos que entregó uno a Rafa y el otro a Karai.

\- ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? - Preguntó Karai.

\- Fácil, yo iré con Abril – dijo Casey abrazando por el hombro a la pelirroja.

\- Ni lo sueñes – lo contradijo Donnie acercándose a ellos y retirando el brazo de Casey mientras lo encaraba. – Además tienes que ir con alguno de los que le di el detector y a ella no le di ninguno.

\- Es verdad –le dijo Abril un tanto molesta - ¿Porqué no me diste a mi uno? ¿No confías en mí?

\- No… no es es… es solo que Rafa y Karai se acercaron primero,… por supuesto que confio más en ti – le respondió la tortuga volteando a verla bastante nervioso.

\- Bien hecho tonto – se burló Casey con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿A ti quien te preguntó? – le reclamó encarándolo nuevamente– De todas formas no irá contigo.

\- ¿Acaso crees que irá contigo? – lo retó Casey.

\- Por supuesto que sí – le respondió Donnie.

Se quedaron viendo un momento fijamente con odio buscando que el otro cediera y desviara la mirada.

\- Chicos, – los interrumpió Mikey – Abril ya se fue con Rafa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo volteando a ver con asombro a Mikey.

\- Es cierto, - les dijo Karai sonriendo irónicamente– ella dijo que preferiría irse con Rafa a seguir soportando sus peleas.

\- Bien, entonces te irás con Karai. – le dijo Donnie a Casey – Vámonos Mikey.

\- ¿Qué? – reclamó ahora la chica muy enfadada – Ni creas que pienso ir sola con este idiota, aun sigo molesta por sus comentarios de hace un momento, otra de sus bromas y le arranco ambos brazos. – exclamó mirando al chico con de manera colérica.

\- Ni yo quiero ir con ella – contestó Casey asustado mientras se escondía detrás de Donnie – prefiero irme contigo.

\- Je, je, seguro te mata antes de que localicemos el mutágeno – se burló Mikey.

\- Está bien, - aceptó por fin Donnie resoplando y tornando los ojos –vendrás conmigo y Mikey con Karai.

La sonrisa de Mikey se desdibujo ahora pues sabía que Karai no tenía mucha paciencia con las bromas – No Donnie, ¿y si en vez de Casey decide matarme a mí? – preguntó mirándola de reojo.

Ella se acercó sonriendo mientras pasaba el brazo sobre el hombro de Mikey – Esta bien Miguel Angel, no soy tan mala como parece, a menos que hagas un comentario fuera de lugar – le dijo en tono sarcástico.

Mikey lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que eso no era un consuelo, él era el rey de los comentarios fuera de lugar – lo diré… lo diré… estoy seguro que lo diré – dijo mas asustado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Estarás bien, - trató de tranquilizarlo su hermano – mientras no hables. Ahora vámonos ya Casey – le dijo resignado a tener que ser acompañado por su rival.

Ambo se movieron entre los edificios alejándose dejando solos a Karai y Mikey. Este ultimo la miro con una sonrisa inocente como pidiendo perdón por anticipado por lo que pudiera decir en el futuro. Karai lo vio seriamente pero luego le regalo una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarlo, después de todo era el que mejor le caía además de Leonardo, pues lo consideraba casi un niño. – Bueno, entonces creo que iremos por este lado – le dijo señalando en una dirección distinta a la que habían tomado los otros.

\- Sí, claro – le contestó Mikey un poco más relajado mientras la kunoichi se ponía en movimiento y él la siguió de cerca.

Buscaron durante un par de horas, sin embargo ninguno de los equipos parecía tener suerte, a pesar de las mejoras de Donnie no lograban obtener ninguna señal del mutágeno.

\- Qué extraño – se decía a sí mismo la joven tortuga mientras miraba pensativamente su detector – hemos recorrido gran parte de la ciudad pero no captamos ninguna señal, espero que los demás hayan tenido mejor suerte.

\- Tal vez ya se te seco tu cerebro y esa cosa no funciona – le dijo Casey con el afán de molestarlo.

Y lo logró. Donnie se giro a verlo bastante molesto – al menos lo intento, ¿qué has hecho tu para ayudarnos? – le reclamo airadamente.

\- No tengo por qué darte cuentas a ti –le respondió el chico de la misma forma.

Mientras ellos discutían en otro punto de la ciudad a varios kilometro de ahí, Karai también comenzaba a tener algunas dudas del correcto funcionamiento del detector de Donnie, lo observa fijamente mientras recorría los edificios cada vez más lento seguida de cerca por Mikey. Finalmente se detuvo en seco en uno de los edificios más altos de la zona.

\- ¿Qué pasa Karai? – preguntó Mikey - ¿Porqué te detienes?

\- Creo haber visto algo en el aparato que nos dio Donatello – le dijo sin dejar de mirar el detector mientras se acercaba a uno de los costados del edificio. Comenzó a caminar sobre el pretil alrededor de la construcción.

Mikey la observaba en silencio tratando de no molestarla en su búsqueda pero después de unos minutos se aburrió - ¿Todavía no encuentras nada? – preguntó desesperado.

\- No, pero estoy segura que vi que esta cosa marco algo hace un momento, apenas perceptible – le respondió sin detenerse caminando lentamente tratando de encontrar de nuevo la señal.

Mas tiempo pasaba, más se aburría Mikey, ideando formas absurdas para entretenerse, saco sus nunchakus y comenzó a asustar a las palomas que se encontraba, las cuales volaban en todas direcciones. Algunas volaron cerca de donde se encontraba Karai.

\- Eso no ayuda mucho – lo regaño Karai sin dejar de mirar el detector.

La tortuga resopló evidentemente harto de esperar y decidió hacer algo de platica – Entonces,… ¿tú y Leo…? – comenzó a preguntar.

\- ¡Mikey! – le interrumpió Karai alzando un poco la voz y volteando a verlo seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Mikey un tanto preocupado.

\- Estas por decir algo fuera de lugar – le advirtió tajando la conversación que Mikey intentaba iniciar.

\- Si… si perdón… no quise molestarte – le dijo agitando las manos frente a él.

\- Está bien Mikey – lo tranquilizó volviendo la mirada al detector de mutágeno que seguía sin emitir señal alguna.

\- Solo pensaba que es curioso que Leo y tu se lleven tan bien, incluso hasta lo has ayudado con su entrenamiento… - dejó de hablar rápidamente pensando que ahora si lo golpearía.

Pero no fue así, en ese momento Karai dejo de prestar atención al detector y comenzó a pensar en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que llegó a Nueva York y como sus objetivos habían cambiado, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados. De tener a las tortugas y a su maestro como sus enemigos, ahora se habían convertido en sus aliados, incluso en su familia, Splinter su padre y las tortugas ¿sus hermanos?, ¿debía considerarlos así? En ese caso también Leo era su hermano o medio hermano, al igual que los demás. No sabía porque pero eso le incomodaba un poco y la entristecía. Aunque en el fondo si lo sabía pero trataba de negarlo.

\- Solo trató de ayudarlo porque necesitamos de sus habilidades para vencer a Kraang y a Destructor, - dijo tratando de parecer lo más ecuánime posible – además es mi responsabilidad pues él está débil debido a mi ataque. En cuanto a lo que dices que nos llevamos tan bien se debe al hecho de que el siempre confió en mí y me apoyo para salir del clan del pie y ser aceptada por ustedes. Creo que solo se lo debo. – concluyó sin poder evitar un tono triste en su voz.

Mikey la miró y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez no era del todo sincera, al menos no con ella misma. Decidió no incomodarla con más preguntas. Se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro – está bien, Karai, todos confiamos en ti pues ya eres parte de nuestra familia. – le dijo emitiendo una sonrisa sincera, a la cual ella correspondió de la misma forma.

En ese momento el detector emitió un leve y apenas perceptible pitido mientras una tenue luz roja se dibujaba en la pantalla.

\- Ahí está – dijo Karai mirando el aparato fijamente mientras lo movía alrededor suyo tratando de adivinar de donde provenía. – Creo que la señal viene de ahí – dijo señalando una dirección, a la cual se dirigió inmediatamente brincando al edificio más cercano.

\- Espérame - le gritó Mikey quien comenzó a seguirla velozmente tratando de igualar su paso.

Mientras corrían la señal parecía aparecer y desaparecer de repente, siempre débil. Le pareció extraño que aunque se tomara el sentido en el que parecía venir, la señal no se hacía fuerte, como si se moviera alejándose de ellos cada vez que se acercaban e incluso cambiaba de dirección. Finalmente después de varios minutos de estar persiguiendo al fantasma del mutágeno, la señal desapareció por completo.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Karai algo agitada – estoy segura de haber seguido la dirección correcta.

\- Tal vez… es momento… de llamar a Donnie – recomendó Mikey jadeando, cansado de perseguir a la chica.

\- Tienes razón – contestó ella un poco más relajada.

El T-phone de Donnie sonó mientras se encontraba en una nueva pelea verbal contra Casey. Agradeció la interrupción pues ya era de por si frustrante el saber que su detector no lograba conseguir una señal clara del mutágeno que permitiera ubicarlo. Tomo su teléfono y vio que se trataba de Rafa.

\- Adelante Rafa – dijo contestando la llamada.

\- No hemos logrado localizar el mutágeno, ¿seguro que esta cosa funciona? – preguntó su hermano.

\- Por supuesto estoy seguro que algo debe estar bloqueando la señal –respondió Donnie seriamente seguro de que su invento era de fiar – por momentos logramos captar una señal débil pero cuando parecía que nos acercábamos desparecía y luego la volvíamos a captarla en otra dirección.

\- Es exactamente lo que nos sucedió a nosotros – argumentó Rafa.

\- -Espera está entrando otra llamada – le interrumpió mientras recibí la llamada ahora de su otro hermano. – ¿Mikey? – dijo respondiendo.

\- Hola hermano. Te tenemos malas noticias – lo saludo Mikey.

\- Déjame adivinar consiguieron una señal débil que se iba perdiendo por momentos y cambiaba de dirección – le dijo Donnie.

\- Si, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿acaso nos estas espiando? – pregunto su hermano menor mirando a todos lados.

\- No, tonto es lo mismo que nos sucedió a Rafa y a mí, espera nos pondré en modo de conferencia, ustedes pongan el altavoz para que todos escuchemos – Donnie presionó un botón de su T-phone permitiendo que los tres aparatos se enlazaran en la misma llamada. – Ya esta – finalizó diciendo a ambos.

\- ¿Y cuál es ahora el plan? – preguntó Rafa.

Donnie lo pensó un momento – tal vez pueda delimitar la zona de búsqueda, si localizó la posición en la que se encuentran ustedes – diciendo esto presiono algunos botones del T-phone y en seguida la pantalla le mostró un mapa de la ciudad con la localización de los tres aparatos. – bueno parece que Mikey está a 13 kilometros al norte y Rafa a 9 km al oeste de mi posición, así que donde estén escondiendo el mutágeno debe localizarse al noroes… - se interrumpió el mismo pues al mirar en esa dirección notó algo que le llamo la atención. Se quedo unos segundo observando con la mirada enfocada en un punto. – Eso es, ¿cómo no pude verlo antes? – se recriminó así mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Donnie? ¿Qué viste? – preguntó su hermano de la bandana roja.

\- Observen las naves Kraang – les recomendó Donnie.

Todos observaron y el paisaje parecía el mismo que el resto de la ciudad, naves Kraang patrullando, iluminando de vez en cuando callejones y azoteas, moviéndose por toda el cielo de la ciudad.

\- No veo nada raro – le contestó Rafa desesperado - ¿podría explicarnos que ves tú?

Se llevó una mano al rostro en signo de desesperación. – Está bien. – Contestó algo resignado –Todas las naves Kraang se mueven de manera caótica mientras patrullan la ciudad, pero puedo ver al meno naves con una pequeña antena apenas visible en la parte inferior.

\- Yo veo todas iguales – les dijo Mikey.

\- Observen bien – continuó la explicación Donnie – esas naves se mueven pero siguen un patrón, se mueve haciendo una trayectoria circula, no suben, no bajan, ni escanean las calles. Se mueven en círculos sobre una zona específica.

\- Es verdad – lo interrumpió Karai – ahí veo una que hace exactamente lo que dices y creo que esa es otra – decía mientras señalaba las naves para que Rafa también las viera.

\- Esas naves deben ser las que interfieren con la señal de mi detector y se confunden con las otras, solo se diferencia por la antena que les comente antes y que debe estar bloqueando la señal del mutágeno, - continuó Donnie – La razón por la que captamos una señal muy débil y de repente desaparece es porque debido a su movimiento las naves deben dejar zonas sin bloqueo por un breve momento y cuando pasamos por ahí el detector capta la señal del mutágeno.

\- Y al regresar a su posición volvemos a perder la señal – le interrumpió Abril – bien hecho Donnie, eres un genio.

Su comentario hizo que la tortuga se sonrojara y pusiera una tonta sonrisa, a pesar del disgusto de Casey – Gracias Abril, es una de mis muchas cualidades – terminó de manera presuntuosa.

\- Bueno genio y entonces ¿Qué hacemos para encontrar el mutágeno? – habló ahora Rafa en tono exigente.

\- Tenemos que enfocarnos en buscar en la zona delimitada por nuestra posición actual, - diciendo esto volvió a presionar algunos botones de su aparato telefónico – les acabo de mandar la imagen de la zona delimitada por los tres equipos que formamos. Sugiero que nos enfoquemos a buscar en esa área.

\- De acuerdo – contestó Rafa terminando su llamada para dirigirse a la zona de indicada en el mapa.

\- Nosotros también nos moveremos – dijo Karai repitiendo el proceder de Rafa.

Mientras se movían dentro de la zona delimitada para la búsqueda del mutágeno, notaban como el detector que traían de nuevo captaba una leve señal que se perdía nuevamente, pero esta vez lo hacía con más frecuencia, sin duda Donnie había acertado y estaban cerca del lugar donde escondían el mutágeno.

\- ¿Crees que nos encontremos con los otros? – preguntó Mikey a Karai mientras la seguía.

\- Es probable, si nos movemos al centro de área delimitada y los demás también lo hacen. – contestó la kunoichi.

\- Qué bueno, - dijo contento la tortuga – no es que no me guste estar contigo, es solo que me parece muy raro que hasta ahora no nos hayan…

De pronto Mikey recibió un golpe que lo derribó. Karai se detuvo al notar que su compañero había sido atacado. Sacó inmediatamente su espada poniéndose en posición de combate incluso antes de identificar al agresor.

\- Mira nada mas, que nos encontramos por aquí un par de mocosos perdidos – dijo con un tono de voz amenazante Rahzar quien era el que había golpeado a Mikey hace un momento.

\- Si, tal vez debamos devolverlos en pedazos a su casa – agregó Cara de Pez acercándose por un costado a la kunoichi.

\- Vaya, lo que me faltaba – les dijo Karai en tono sarcástico – un par de tontos en mi camino. Deberían irse, el resto de mis compañeros deben estar cerca y llegarán muy pronto. Aunque realmente no los necesito para acabar con ustedes.

Rahzar y Cara de Pez se miraron mutuamente sonriendo de manera maliciosa, - no me preocuparía por eso, estoy seguro que ellos también tener compañía. Pero anímate pronto estarán juntos – le explicó Cara de Pez riendo mientras Karai los miraba atónita descifrando lo que querían decir.

Muy cerca de ahí, apenas a un par de kilómetros, se encontraban Rafa y Abril sorprendidos por sus respectivos rivales.

\- Oh, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado encontrarme con Karai – dijo Zeck muy decepcionado.

\- Vaya, parece que Karai está muy solicitado en estos días – les dijo Rafa sarcásticamente mientras tomaba sus sais en posición para atacarlos.

\- Sí, creo que ya comienzo a tenerle celos – completo Abril haciendo lo propio con su tessen.

\- No hay porque linda, - les dijo ahora Steranko quien se encontraba al lado de su compañero – es solo que ella es moneda de cambio para volver a ser humanos. Pero no importa nos conformamos con ustedes. – les dijo mirándolos en modo despectivo.

\- Te enseñare que no somos plato de segunda mesa – le reclamó Rafa enfadado lanzándose al ataque.

En otra azotea garra de Tigre disparaba sus armas intentando dar en sus objetivos: Donnie y Casey. Estos esquivaban los ataques hábilmente buscando el modo de contraatacar, pero el felino no les daba cuartel, por lo que corrieron a esconderse en lo alto de un depósito de agua

\- Dejen de moverse tanto, solo prolongan lo inevitable. – Les exigió Garra de Tigre mientras disparaba al depósito haciéndolo pedazos provocando que le agua se derramara por la azotea. Se acercó al lugar solo para comprobar que ni la tortuga ni el joven se encontraban ahí. – ¡Salgan cobardes enfrénteme si tiene el valor! – les gritó mientras los buscaba.

A unos metros se encontraban ambos detrás de un muro que formaba la estructura para las escaleras de acceso al edificio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Casey a Donnie.

\- No lo sé, tal vez debamos pedir ayuda a los demás – sugirió la tortuga mientras tomaba su T-phone, pero antes de que pudiera marcar un número un_ click_ sobre su cabeza lo obligo a moverse.

Reaccionaron apenas a tiempo para evitar el disparo de Garra de Tigre quien se encontraba en la parte más alta del muro.

\- No sé a quién quieren llamar, – les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos amenazadoramente – pero si es a sus amigos no creo que respondan. Si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparía solo por el enemigo que tienen enfrente.

Separados y acorralados, cada grupo se encontraba librando su propia batalla sin el conocimiento de lo que sucedía con los otros.


	8. Demolición y escape

**Capítulo 8: Demolición y escape**

Su entrenamiento no era fácil (nunca lo había sido), pero cambiar la técnica y el estilo de combate que siempre utilizaba, había resultado todo un reto. Hace pocos días había logrado cortar los tablones usando su mano derecha.

Aun tenía fresca en la memoria el momento de su triunfo. Se encontraba practicando nuevamente como lo había hecho en los últimos días. Había optado utilizar una espada wakizashi en lugar de la shikomizue de Karai, porque según él: "el mango le permite un mejor agarre y es más practica al momento de una batalla". Por las facciones de su rostro dedujo que el cambio le había molestado a Karai, - no es necesario que te justifiques, la shikomizue es una espada que requiere de mucha técnica y práctica, solo un excelente espadachín sabría sacarle el mayor provecho – le dijo ella en tono despectivo. Sabía que lo hacía por molestarlo pero prefirió no responder, no quería hacerla enfadar, después de todo le estaba ayudando en su entrenamiento.

Ese día había tenido grandes progresos, al menos había logrado cortar más de media tabla antes de que el dolor le obligara a soltar su espada. En esa ocasión sabía que lo lograría antes de siquiera comenzar el ataque. Descargó el golpe con la wakizashi sobre lo tablones como en otras ocasiones pero no repercutió como una vibración caótica que se encaminaba hasta a su hombro provocándole el insufrible dolor. No, esa vez fue distinto. Sentía el movimiento, el impacto e incluso la dureza del objetivo como si la espada fuera una extensión de su brazo. El movimiento de su mano fue suave pero veloz, sintió como su espada se incrustaba en la madera y se deslizaba a través de la misma poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, mientras él hacía girar su muñeca, de acuerdo a lo requerido por su espada para que el corte se completará sin mucho esfuerzo. Recuerda el momento justo en que el filo de su arma rebasó el borde la tabla de manera limpia y sin incidentes. Recuerda la sensación en su pecho: como si algo enorme, que había estado durante mucho tiempo contenido, ahora hubiese encontrado una vía de escape. Veía incrédulo a los tablones sostenerse por un instante antes de que la parte superior cayera víctima de la gravedad.

No pudo evitar su reacción posterior, su felicidad era demasiada para lograr disimularla. Se rió y brincó festejando como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar el regalo prometido. Olvidó que Karai se encontraba ahí y cuando lo recordó ya era tarde. La miró de reojo, muy avergonzado por su comportamiento, pensó que se burlaría con alguna frase como: _"que inmaduro eres"_ o _"que bien, ya estás listo para defenderte si te atacan unas tablas_". Pero no fue así. Ella le mostraba una sonrisa sincera mirándolo fijamente. Se acercó a él tomándolo de los hombros con ambas manos, lo cual provocó que Leo se sonrojara aun mas si era posible, - bien hecho Leo, estoy muy feliz por ti – terminó de decir esto mientras se acercaba, cerrando el espacio que había entre los dos y, sin pensarlo, acabó por abrazarlo ante la sorpresa del joven líder. No supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente dejo caer sus brazos colgados a ambos lados, incapaz de levantarlos para corresponder al abrazo; lo quería pero no se atrevía. Tal vez estuvieron así por solo un par de segundos, pero para ellos el tiempo se detuvo de tal forma que esos escasos segundos parecieron horas. Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romper el abrazo, fue Karai quien lo inició y también quien lo terminó. Reaccionó al darse cuenta de que había sido un atrevimiento de su parte e igual de rápido como había abrazado a Leo, asimismo se separo de él bastante apenada. – Creo que deberías seguir practicando, digo para estar seguros que no fue solo suerte – le dijo procurando no mirarlo.

\- Si… eh… claro… debo seguir… practicando – respondió Leo muy nervioso mientras recogía otras tablas para continuar.

La hazaña se repitió varias veces más, con cada ocasión Leo tomaba más confianza hasta que decidió mostrarle el resultado de su entrenamiento al sensei y los demás. Como era de esperarse todos se alegraron por su recuperación y lo felicitaron por lo que había logrado.

\- Sin embargo, aun estas a la mitad del camino – le dijo su maestro en tono serio.

\- ¿De qué está hablando, maestro? – lo cuestionó airadamente Rafa - ¿No es suficiente que haya logrado cortar las tablas sin que le doliera?

Splinter se aproximó a Leonardo levantando su bastón atacándolo por el lado derecho. La tortuga reaccionó levantando su brazo casi por reflejo, cubriéndose del ataque de su maestro. El choque de ambos le provocó el ya conocido dolor, causando que al instante soltara su arma. – No, no es suficiente. Leonardo aun debe aprender a defenderse con su mano izquierda restringiendo a su mano derecha solo para el ataque. Tu entrenamiento aun no concluye-. Finalizó.

Todos observaban la escena un poco decepcionados, pues el retorno de su líder a sus patrullajes nocturnos tendría que posponerse más tiempo. Sin embargo también sabían que no podía arriesgarse a salir si aun no estaba listo. Perder su arma en medio de una batalla podría resultar fatal.

\- Está bien, todos podemos ayudar en tu entrenamiento para tenerte de nuevo en activo, - le dijo confiadamente Karai - ¿verdad chicos? – Terminó mirando a todos.

\- Sí, claro que si – contestaron los demás sonriendo y acercándose a abrazar y animar a Leo.

Así sucedió. Durante esos días todos habían contribuido en el entrenamiento para que su joven líder lograra cambiar su estilo de lucha. Así, se encontraba en este momento entrenando con su maestro, mientras los demás habían salido en busca del mutágeno. Después de varios días sin tener éxito en encontrarlo, al fin Donnie parecía confiado en que las mejoras a su detector lograrían una diferencia esa noche.

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas y pasaba de medianoche, por lo regular llegaban un poco antes. Esto podría ser una buena señal, el retraso podría deberse a que finalmente encontraron el lugar donde el Kraang escondía el mutágeno. O todo lo contrario, tal vez estaban en peligro y por eso no habían regresado a su nuevo hogar. En cualquier caso pensar en eso distraía su mente y su sensei lo notó.

\- ¡Leonardo! – lo reprendió Splinter – Concéntrate si quieres mejorar tu técnica. – terminó decir esto mientras lo atacaba derribándolo.

En el suelo, la joven tortuga se lamentaba de su distracción, su maestro no se contenía a pesar de su lesión. – Lo siento, sensei, - le dijo algo apenado por su error – es solo que estoy preocupado por los demás. Ya es tarde y no han regresado aun – finalizó tratando de justificarse.

\- Tienes razón, ya se han retrasado bastante, - le dijo Splinter mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse – pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar. No sabemos en donde se encuentran y si de verdad quieres ser de ayuda debes dominar la técnica que estamos practicando.

Si bien había logrado grandes avances en el dominio de la nueva técnica, Leo aun se sentía inseguro como para ponerla en práctica en batalla. No podía hacer nada excepto esperar que los demás estuvieran bien. Comprendiendo esto, volvió a ponerse en guardia listo para continuar con su entrenamiento.

Fuera de las alcantarillas, a varios kilómetros de su hogar, el resto de las tortugas y compañía libraban una feroz batalla por su sobrevivencia. Separados por varias calles entre sí, cada pareja intentaba desesperadamente derrotar a sus oponentes o al menos lograr huir de ellos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Casey a su compañero en turno mientras corrían huyendo de Garra de Tigre, en busca de una mejor posición.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? – contestó algo molesto Donnie.

\- Se supone que tú eres el genio del grupo, algo se te debe ocurrir- le reclamó el joven.

\- Los planes son el fuerte de Leonardo, yo cumplí con localizar el mutágeno – se defendió la tortuga.

\- Pues no lo has hecho muy bien que digamos – dijo Casey en tono sarcástico sin dejar de correr –. Por si no te has dado cuenta aun no localizamos el mutágeno.

Donnie se detuvo en seco muy molesto por el comentario de Casey, olvidando por completo la situación en la que estaban. – Pero estamos cerca, lo sé – le dijo.

Casey también se detuvo para intentar continuar con la discusión. Pero debido a su altercado Garra de Tigre finalmente los alcanzo golpeando a Donnie lanzándolo varios metros. Casey tomó uno de sus palos de hockey golpeando al felino quien se dolió por un momento pero reaccionó jalando el palo de hockey y haciéndolo girar lo que provocó que el joven saliera proyectado hasta el lugar donde Donnie había caído segundo antes.

\- Así qué les gusta jugar – les dijo Garra de Tigre mordazmente -. Bien entonces lo haremos divertido – dijo mientras sacaba su espada.

Donnie y Casey se levantaron algo adoloridos mientras tomaban sus respectivas armas dispuestos a dar pelea.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te ocurrió algo? – Preguntó Casey preocupado.

\- Claro, ideé un plan mientras volaba por los aires – le respondió Donnie en tono sarcástico.

\- No podemos vencerlo solos, es muy grande y fuerte – le dijo Casey.

\- Eso lo sé, no estoy ciego – respondió la tortuga-. Aunque esto podría ser una ventaja.

En ese momento Garra de Tigre los interrumpió lanzando un ataque el cual esquivaron ambos moviéndose hacia lados contrarios dejando al felino en medio de los dos. Iniciaron su contrataque casi al mismo tiempo girando y tratando de golpear al mutante. Donnie atacó las piernas mientras que Casey dio un salto intentando alcanzar su cabeza. Garra de Tigre esquivo el ataque de Donnie brincando y al mismo tiempo se cubría con la espada bloqueando el palo de hockey de Casey. Con la otra mano tomo al chico de la camisa y lo arrojo contra su propio compañero haciendo que ambos chocaran y salieran disparados varios metros, deteniéndose en la cornisa de la azotea.

Se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, con el cuerpo adolorido. – Creo que tengo una idea, ¿crees poder entretenerlo unos minutos? – preguntó Donnie.

\- No piensas dejarme peleando solo con él ¿verdad? – reclamó Casey asustado levantando su máscara.

\- Solo un momento, necesito llamar a los demás, por lo que entiendo también deben estar siendo atacados por Rahzar y los otros– dijo Donnie mientras tomaba su T-phone.

\- Está bien, pero no te tardes – dijo Casey mientras volvía a bajar su máscara dispuesto a ganar algo de tiempo. Activó el sistema para sacar las ruedas de sus patines y arrojo un par de pucks golpeándolos con su palo de hockey convirtiéndolos en proyectiles que impactaron contra Garra de Tigre. – Ven aquí gatito. No eres tan rudo como aparentas – le dijo tratando hacerlo enfadar para que le prestara atención solo a él.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! Te haré tragarte tus palabras – lo amenazó acercándose a él velozmente.

La pequeña distracción de Casey había dado resultado. Garra de Tigre se olvidó por un momento de Donnie enfocando su atención en el chico, lo cual fue aprovechado por la tortuga para tomar su T-phone y llamar a sus hermanos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Karai realizaba varios ataques contra Cara de Pez, pero este último los esquivaba y contratacaba con patadas giratorias. Era una pelea bastante pareja, ambos combatientes se conocían por lo que sabían de la capacidad del otro. No podían permitir un descuido que los pusiera en desventaja. Karai sabía que podía mantener a raya a Xever e incluso derrotarlo pero no debía confiarse ni perder de vista al otro enemigo. Mirando de reojo pudo constatar que sus preocupaciones eran vanas, al menos por el momento. Del otro lado de la azotea Mikey mantenía entretenido a Rahzar, quien intentaba golpear con sus garras al más joven de los hermanos. Mikey esquivaba sus ataques de la única forma que conocía: con volteretas.

\- No me das, no me das, jeje – se burlaba Mikey de su rival brincando de un lado a otro y sacando su lengua en cada giro que daba.

\- Deja de brincar, eres tortuga no una rana – le reclamaba Rahzar mientras arrojaba sus garras -. Enfréntame como un guerrero, no como un bufón.

En ese momento, mientras se encontraba en el aire realizando un salto mortal, una melodía llamo su atención: el tono de su T-phone que le indicaba la recepción de la llamada de su hermano. Se detuvo un instante poniendo su mano frente a él indicando a Rahzar que se detuviera. – Espera perrito, es una llamada muy importante -. Para su sorpresa su rival se detuvo mientras lo observaba con un rostro confuso. – Adelante, Donnie – dijo mientras tomaba la llamada de su hermano.

Rahzar reaccionó de forma violenta. - ¿Acaso crees que voy a esperarte? – preguntó iracundo mientras golpeaba a la desprevenida tortuga, provocando que dejara caer su teléfono. – Voy a despedazarte ahora mismo. – Amenazó a Mikey acercándose a él.

Todo había sido observado por Karai quien logró librarse por un momento de su atacante golpeándolo en el estómago. Corrió directo hacía Rahzar brincando para posteriormente golpear su cabeza con ambos pies, lo cual lo aturdió temporalmente. Aprovecho el momento para recoger el T-phone de su compañero.

\- ¿Donatello? – preguntó mientras acercaba el aparato a su oído.

\- ¿Karai? ¿Dónde está Mikey?- se escuchó que preguntaba Donnie del otro lado de la línea.

\- Está bien, fue atacado por Rahzar, pero ya se está recuperando – respondió la kunoichi mientras observaba que efectivamente Mikey se levantaba quejándose pero sin nada que lamentar después del golpe recibido.

Se acercó a Karai por la espalda casi encimándose en ella. – Hola hermanito, ¿podrías venir a ayudarnos? Rahzar y cara de Pez nos están atacando – le suplicó a su hermano a través del T-phone.

\- Lo siento, nosotros también estamos algo ocupados, - respondió Donnie, se podía escuchar como sonido de fondo una batalla y voces que identificaron como pertenecientes a Garra de Tigre y Casey.

\- Entiendo,- respondió Karai mientras empujaba con el hombro a Mikey intentando que se le quitara de encima – y supongo que Rafael también debe estar bajo ataque.

\- Eso creo – respondió Donnie intuyendo lo mismo -. Pero tengo un plan, ¿podrían llevar a esos dos al edificio indicado en el mapa que les estoy enviando? – dijo mientras presionaba un botón para enviar la localización del inmueble.

En el T-phone de Mikey apareció una imagen de un mapa de la zona donde se marcaba un edificio a pocas calles de donde se encontraban. – Lo veo, no creo que sea problema. ¿Cuál es tu plan? – preguntó Karai mientras se preparaba para reanudar su lucha contra los secuaces de Destructor quienes se habían recobrado y volvían al ataque.

\- Les explico cuando estemos allá. Ahora… d-debo localizar a Rafa. – respondió Donnie algo entrecortado pues Garra de Tigre de nuevo comenzó a atacarlo.

\- Bien cambió y fuera. – Finalizó la llamada Karai entendiendo la situación mientras arrojaba el T-phone a Mikey. Este apenas reaccionó para atrapar el aparato antes de que cayera al piso.

\- ¡Oye! Si lo rompes Donnie se molestara conmigo – le reclamó Mikey mientras guardaba su teléfono y se disponía a seguir luchando contra los enemigos que tenían en frente. – Entonces, ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Tu sígueme Mikey – respondió Karai mientras se lanzaba al ataque contra Rahzar, aunque solo fue una finta pues el edificio al que debía ir estaba en esa dirección. Atacó al mutante esperando que este se moviera para evitar el golpe y posteriormente continuó corriendo seguida de Mikey.

\- ¡Espérame! ¡No me dejes atrás! – le gritó Mikey detrás de ella mientras esquivaba de la misma forma a sus rivales.

\- No huyan, solo prolongaran lo inevitable – les dijo Cara de Pez mientras iniciaba la persecución junto con su compañero.

Donnie logró hacer contacto con Rafa poco después de haber conversado con Karai. A diferencia del resto, él y Abril habían llevado la pelea a ras de piso en un callejón entre dos edificios de pocos niveles. – No es buen momento Donnie, estoy algo ocupado por aquí. – Fue el saludo que le dirigió Rafa a su hermano mientras esquivaba una embestida de Steranko. Abril se encontraba unos metros detrás de él lanzando su Tessen a Zeck quien lo evadía moviéndose rápidamente hacia los lados.

\- ¿Si? Me lo imagino – le respondió sarcásticamente Donnie -. Perdón por interrumpir tu "diversión" pero creo poder terminar con nuestros problemas.

\- ¿En serio? Tan bien que lo estábamos pasando – le dijo Rafa en el mismo tono mordaz -. ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Cómo respuesta recibió la misma imagen del mapa con la localización del edificio que había recibido minutos antes Karai. - ¿Qué se supone que hay en ese lugar? ¿Un tanque anti-rinocerontes? – preguntó en tono enfadado.

\- Tu solo lleva a esos dos a la azotea de ese edificio y ahí nos encontraremos – dijo mientras colgaba su teléfono.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó para sí mismo Rafa guardando su teléfono. Dio un salto cayendo sobre los hombros de Steranko usándolo como trampolín para llegar donde se encontraba Abril, interponiéndose entre ella y Zeck.

\- Bien Rafa, un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal – le dijo la chica.

\- Toma tu arma y porque nos vamos– le dijo Rafa -. Lamento tener que interrumpir la fiesta, pero de verdad debo decir que no es un placer estar con ustedes. – Terminó de decir esto mientras se giraba tomando de la mano a Abril para colocarla en su propio hombro mientras le daba la espalda.

Abril se sorprendió al principio pero entendió rápidamente lo que Rafa intentaba de hacer por lo que acepto su ayuda brincando a su espalda sujetándose firmemente de su caparazón. Apenas logró asirse a Rafa cuando éste comenzó a correr hacia el edificio indicado por su hermano alejándose de sus atacantes.

\- No se vayan, la diversión apenas comienza – les reclamó Steranko mientras los perseguía.

\- Si, vengan a bailar un rato más con nosotros – completó Zeck siguiéndolos de la misma forma terminando con un gruñido de cerdo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? – preguntó Steranko a su compañero algo extrañado pero sin dejar su persecución.

\- No lo sé, creo que ya estoy asimilando esta forma – respondió Zeck sin otra excusa que decir.

El edificio se vislumbraba a unas cuantas calles de distancia mientras que cada grupo se acercaba al mismo. Era una construcción muy antigua de apenas cinco niveles de altura rodeada por una reja que evitaba su acceso por la calle. Se encontraba en un estado grave de deterioro o al menos así lo evidenciaba el letrero que colgaba de la reja donde se advertía el peligro de derrumbe y anunciaba su próxima demolición, misma que se había pospuesto debido a la invasión Kraang.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Donnie y Casey. Con apenas unos segundos de diferencia llegaron los demás. Karai y Mikey saltaron de un edificio contiguo dos niveles más alto que en el que se encontraban y Rafa aun cargando Abril subió por una destartalada escalera de incendios después de saltar sobre la reja de la calle. Todos perseguidos de cerca por sus respectivos atacantes.

\- Bien genio, ¿ahora si puedes decirnos cuál es tu "grandioso" plan? – cuestionó Rafa mientras bajaba a Abril.

\- En un momento, pero antes, ¿traen sus ganchos de ataque? – preguntó Donnie dirigiéndose especialmente a Rafa y Mikey.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Mikey sonriendo mientras lo sacaba. Rafa hizo lo mismo.

\- Perfecto, ténganlos listos para lanzarlos a ese edificio – les dijo mientras señalaba el edificio por donde Karai y Mikey habían llegado.

\- Pero que hermoso, es una reunión familiar – exclamó de pronto Cara de Pez en tono burlón mientras se acercaba con Rahzar. Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron el resto de los mutantes.

\- Si, parece que las tortugas y sus amigos han decidido morir juntos – completó Rahzar.

Las tortugas y compañía formaron un circulo espalda con espalda mientras que los cinco miembros del clan del pies lo rodeaban cubriendo cualquier vía de escape, acercándose lentamente, preparando el ataque definitivo.

\- Bien, parece que esta noche terminaremos por fin con ustedes – les dijo amenazante Garra de Tigre -. A Karai y Abril no las lastimen, el amo Destructor las quiere con vida. Los demás no importa si los llevamos vivos o muertos – les ordenó.

\- Bien, tomemos a Karai y reclamemos nuestro premio – exclamó Zeck.

Poco a poco iban acercándose cerrando el círculo.

\- Donnie, si de verdad tienes un plan este es un buen momento para decírnoslo – le dijo Rafa en tono demandante.

\- Solo esperen con sus ganchos listos. Abril, Casey y Karai no se aparten y prepárense para sostenerse de nosotros –les dijo Donnie.

\- No es que no confíe en ti, pero ¿Qué planeas? – preguntó Abril algo asustada al ver tan cerca a sus enemigos.

\- Estos tipos son grandes y pesados como dijiste Casey - comenzó a murmurar Donnie –. Y este edificio es bastante vie…

No logró terminar su frase. En ese momento un ruido lo interrumpió llamando la atención de de ambos bandos. El techo del edificio comenzó a quejarse emitiendo un crujido mientras que las múltiples fisuras que tenía (motivo por el cual se había colocado el letrero de advertencia), comenzaron se hacerse más evidentes. Cediendo ante el peso de todos los presentes la losa comenzó a descrebajarse violentamente.

\- ¡Ahora! – ordenó Donnie a sus hermanos, quienes de manera casi instintiva lanzaron sus ganchos al sitio indicado previamente, logrando asirlos a la cornisa justo en el instante en que el techo se desplomaba.

Abril trepo rápidamente a la espalda de Donnie mientras que Casey hacia lo mismo con Mikey y Karai a su vez con Rafa, todos quedaron colgando sostenidos por las cuerdas de los ganchos. El techo cayó rápidamente al piso de abajo, provocando un efecto domino derrumbando piso tras piso sin detenerse hasta tocar fondo, llevándose consigo a todo aquel que no tuviera de donde sostenerse. Solo Rahzar logró reaccionar a tiempo para tomar a Rafa de su tobillo quedando suspendido como el resto de sus enemigos.

\- ¡Suéltame! – le ordenó Rafa tratando de no soportar el peso de Rahzar mientras imploraba que la cuerda no se rompiera.

\- Si he de caer al menos ustedes vendrán conmigo – les dijo Rahzar mientras apoyaba el pie en el muro jalando a Rafa.

\- Ni lo sueñes – exclamó Karai sujetando su espada lanzando un golpe al mutante, el cual tuvo que desistir en su esfuerzo por hacerlos caer para poder evitar el golpe. Mientras Mikey saco una de sus bombas de humo arrojándola al rostro de Rahzar cegándolo por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por Karai para dejarse caer golpeando con ambos pies su rostro obligándolo a soltarse perdiéndose en la nube de polvo que se había levantado debido al colapso del techo. Rafa tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente tomando de la mano a la kunoichi para evitar que corriera la misma suerte que Rahzar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó más que nada por cortesía.

\- Si, gracias – respondió Karai mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

\- Oye, ya te estas volviendo muy buena para decir "gracias" – le dijo Mikey.

\- Así parece – respondió Karai.

\- No quisiera interrumpir pero… ¿piensan quedarse aquí colgados toda la noche? – dijo Abril irónicamente.

\- Claro que no, subamos – les dijo Donnie.

Treparon con las cuerdas hasta el edifico contiguo. Apenas habían alcanzado la cima cuando una luz los deslumbró. Obviamente el derrumbe del edificio había atraído la atención de una nave Kraang, de la cual descendieron varios kraang-droides quienes los apuntaron con sus armas.

\- Kraang debe informar a Kraang que hemos localizado a los conocidos como tortugas – dijo uno de los extraterrestres.

\- Mejor vámonos pronto llegaran más – sugirió Casey, a lo cual todos corrieron bajando del edificio evitando un enfrentamiento con los Kraang.

En las calles permanecían juntos tratando de evitar las naves Kraang que se aproximaban alertadas de la presencia de las tortugas. Estaban demasiado cansados y lastimados como para iniciar una nueva batalla. Con muchas complicaciones lograron eludir a las naves y llegar a su guarida.

Entraron abatidos por el cansancio dejándose caer en el primer lugar que encontraban para dicho fin.

\- ¡Qué noche! – exclamó Casey mientras reposaba en el piso recargando su espalda en la barra de la pizzería.

\- Hay que dar gracias que al menos salimos con vida – les dijo Abril haciendo lo mismo pero en uno de los sofás.

Splinter y Leonardo entraron al salón al escuchar el ruido de sus amigos al llegar.

\- Chicos, ¿están bien? – preguntó Leo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, preocupado por lo que habían tardado fuera de la guarida.

\- Estamos bien, solo tuvimos unos cuantos contratiempos – respondió Donnie.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – los cuestionó ahora su sensei.

Donnie les explicó a ambos brevemente los pormenores de lo que les había sucedido: la forma en que parecía podrían localizar el mutágeno, la emboscada de parte de sus enemigos y su prodigioso escape del edificio.

\- ¿Creen que Garra de Tigre y los otros hayan sobrevivido al derrumbe? – les preguntó Leo una vez que Donnie finalizó de contar su pequeña aventura.

\- Es probable, a ese gato le deben quedar al menos un par de vidas – respondió Rafa.

\- Si, como si tuviéramos tanta suerte como para que se queden sepultados en los escombros para siempre – completó Karai.

\- Al menos hay que ver el lado bueno – dijo de pronto Donnie.

\- ¿Qué lado bueno? No localizamos el mutágeno, recibimos varios golpes de esos idiotas y estuvimos a punto de caer con ellos en el edificio, sin mencionar que el Kraang nos encontró y tuvimos que huir. No veo ningún punto positivo en esto. – le reclamó airadamente Rafa a su hermano.

\- Si hubo algo bueno, los detectores de mutágeno recibieron por intervalos su señal. Toda esa información queda almacenada en la memoria interna. Si analizo los datos de los tres detectores seguro puedo triangular la ubicación del mutágeno. – exclamó Donnie sonriendo en tono triunfal.

\- Eso es muy bueno hijo, pero creo que por ahora tendrá que esperar – le dijo Splinter -. Es necesario que descansen un poco antes del amanecer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron a tomar un merecido descanso. Había sido una larga noche y el día ya había iniciado con nuevos retos. Ni siquiera Abril con sus poderes o el maestro Splinter con su intuición adquirida por años de entrenamiento, podrían haber imaginado que ese sería el último día en que todos estarían juntos.

**Hasta aquí dejó este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. A mi personalmente me esta agradando hacer este fic y espero continuarlo hasta el final como ya lo tengo pensado en mi mente. Trataré de subir al menos un capitulo semanalmente, pero no se los prometo, ya saben, los deberes. Revisó cada capítulo antes de subirlo pero no estoy excento de cometer ven por ahí errores de ortografía o redacción, avísenme por favor, se los agradeceré muchísimo. También espero que me escriban sus reviews para saber que piensan, que les gusta o no hasta ahora de mi historia. Sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. El cálido abrazo tras líneas enemigas

**Capítulo 9: Infiltración: el cálido abrazo tras líneas enemigas.**

La oscuridad gozaba de sus últimas horas antes de la que los primeros rayos del Sol despuntarán por el oriente. Los invitados incomodos de la dimensión X todavía mantenían la búsqueda de las tortugas, alertados de su presencia por el derrumbe del edificio. Poco después de la llegada de los Kraang y la huida de las tortugas, cinco figuras se levantaron pesadamente de entre los escombros. Removiendo pedazos de concreto y acero lograron librarse de la que podría haber sido su tumba.

Vapuleados, heridos y humillados (nuevamente) llegaron a su morada en la sede del clan del pie, minutos antes de que la luz del Sol los sorprendiera. Decidieron irse a descansar después de una noche terrible en la que bien pudieron perder la vida. Cada cual se dirigió a su habitación con la firme intención de reposar y dejar los reclamos de Destructor para otra ocasión, sin embargo no lograron su objetivo.

\- Veo que han regresado – los sorprendió una voz perteneciente a una figura que se encontraba de pie justo en medio del pasillo que recorría sus habitaciones -, y deduzco que de nuevo han sido derrotados por los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi -. La voz se hizo en ese momento más amenazadora.

Los cinco mutantes se inclinaron rápidamente y bajaron la cabeza, más por miedo que por respeto. Habían reconocido de inmediato a su amo en la voz que los saludaba.

\- M-Maestro…, n-no-nosotros… - balbuceo apenas audiblemente Rahzar.

\- ¡Silencio! – le ordenó Destructor al mutante. Se caminó entre ellos pasando a su lado dispuesto a salir – Al menos ahora su derrota me es útil. Ahora sé que las tortugas están cerca de descubrir dónde está el mutágeno – terminó de decirles en un tono sereno.

\- Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso algo bueno? – preguntó Garra de Tigre sin comprender su actitud.

\- Porque esta noche Kraang me entregará el arma que necesito para llevar a acabo mi plan – le contestó mientras detenía su caminar -. Si las tortugas saben dónde está el mutágeno, de seguro irán por él. Me ahorran la molestia de tener que ir a buscarlos – finalizó sin siquiera voltear a verlos, parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que a sus subordinados.

\- ¿Qué clase arma es la que le entregarán esas criaturas? – preguntó ahora Xever mientras se levantaba, acción que fue imitada por el resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia! – dijo Destructor volteando a verlos, a lo cual los cinco retrocedieron por instinto un paso – Ustedes mejor preocúpense por descansar y curar sus heridas. Los necesito listos para esta noche. – Terminando de decir esto se retiró del lugar.

Los mutantes se miraron entre si tratando de averiguar si alguno tendría más información, pero al parecer ninguno estaba enterado de los planes de Destructor. Sin otra opción, decidieron continuar su camino a sus habitaciones aunque en las condiciones en que se encontraban, hubieran preferido tener algo más que un día para reponerse.

En pizzería Antonio's, el día comenzó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Todos los inquilinos del restaurant habían optado por descansar lo más posible aun cuando la luz del Sol se colaba desde muchas horas antes entre las tablas de las ventanas. El último en despertar fue Mikey (aunque eso no era de extrañarse).

\- Buenos días a todos – saludo el más joven de los hermanos mientras se desembarazaba de su sueño, levantando los brazos y dando un último bostezo.

\- Vaya, de verdad pensé que hoy no contaríamos con tu "grata" presencia – lo saludó Rafa.

\- Déjalo en paz, Rafa. Todos estábamos cansados. Tú no tienes más de una hora en que despertaste –intervino Abril tratando de justificar a Mikey -. Buenos Días Mikey – lo saludo por fin -. Debería de revisar si tus hermanitos te dejaron algo para desayunar.

El comentario de Abril terminó por despertarlo por completo, corrió hacia el refrigerador temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Noooooooo! – emitió un grito de desgarrador– ¡Alguien se comió mi pizza de chocolate y anchoas!

\- ¿Quién querría comerse algo así? – preguntó Casey.

\- Nadie – le respondió Rafa -. Él se la comió en la madrugada. Se levantó sonámbulo y asalto el refrigerador.

\- Pensé que había sido un sueño – dijo Mikey con los ojos llorosos -. Ahora tendré que morir de hambre – finalizó en un tono forzadamente triste.

\- No es para tanto, hay otras cosas que comer. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a preparar algo – lo consoló Abril sintiendo un poco de lástima por él.

\- Gracias Abril, veo que eres la única que me entiende – le dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre -. A propósito, ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó observando que hay solo presentes los tres que habían interactuado con él.

\- El maestro Splinter medita en su cuarto. Donnie sigue analizando los datos de los rastreadores para encontrar el mutágeno. Y Karai con Leo entrenando, ya sabes.- Le respondió Rafa.

En realidad, Mikey no le prestó mucha a atención, estaba más preocupado por ver que era lo que Abril le prepararía para cocinar.

El día transcurrió con las tortugas y sus amigos perdiendo el tiempo. Su Sensei había decidido posponer su entrenamiento en consideración por los eventos ocurridos en la madrugada. Esto fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo por todos, quienes prefirieron realizar actividades que requirieran el menor esfuerzo posible: ver la televisión, leer comics o hablar de nimiedades. Pasado el mediodía Karai y Leo regresaron de la bodega habilitada como dojo, cansados al fin de ser los únicos en entrenar y se unieron al reto del grupo en sus actividades de ocio. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

\- ¡Lo encontré! – gritaba Donnie entusiasmado mientras salía de su laboratorio - ¡El mutágeno! ¡Por fin!

\- ¿De verdad? Bien hecho, Donnie – le expresó su Leo felicitándolo por su éxito.

\- Bueno - dijo conteniendo un poco su entusiasmo – al menos pude reducir al mínimo las posibles localizaciones – les explicó mientras mostraba una imagen de una zona de la ciudad conocida por albergar grandes edificios de comerciales y de negocios. En la misma estaba enmarcada con tinta roja un área de que contenía al menos 15 edificios.

\- ¿Y a eso le llamas encontrar? – le reclamó Rafa molesto llevándose la mano al rostro - Con esto no estamos ni cerca de encontrar el mutágeno.

\- ¡Oye! No debes ser tan duro con Donnie el hace su mejor esfuerzo – le reclamó Abril mientras abrazaba al genio quien se encontraba algo cabizbajo después del comentario de su hermano.

\- No, Rafa tiene razón, aun es un área muy grande para realizar nuestra búsqueda – dijo en tono triste -. Además los secuaces de Destructor y el Kraang deben estar vigilando muy bien la zona como para que estemos revisando edificio por edificio.

\- Déjame ver de nuevo esa imagen – le dijo Karai en un tono que denotaba algo de preocupación mientras le arrebataba la foto a Donnie.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al mirar detenidamente la imagen. Se sintió un poco enfadad consigo misma al no haber adivinado antes el lugar dónde había estado escondido el mutágeno.

\- Debí imaginármelo – dijo molesta para sí misma pero con la intención de que todos la escucharan -. Desde que nos atacaron esos cinco, tendría que haber deducido que Destructor estaba detrás de esto y debí saber dónde lo escondían.

Todos intercambiaron miradas tratando de comprender lo que la kunoichi intentaba decirles.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Karai? –preguntó finalmente Leo - ¿Sabes dónde está el mutágeno?

\- Lo sé – respondió sin levantar la mirada de la imagen edificio de Ashita Corp.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – le cuestionó ahora Casey.

\- Es la empresa que Oroku Saki utiliza de fachada para sus actividades ilegales – les respondió -. Supuestamente está dedicada a la fabricación y comercialización de productos tecnológicos, pero creo que ya saben que no es todo lo que hacen ¿verdad?

\- ¿En serio?, nunca pensé que Destructor fuera dueño de una empresa – dijo Rafa.

\- ¿De dónde crees que salen los recursos para mantener al Clan del Pie o para pagar a sus asesinos? – le cuestionó Karai.

\- Pero, ¿no tiene socios? – preguntó ahora Donnie.

\- Si, criminales igual que él. Mafiosos y asesinos con dinero y poder – les respondió -. Básicamente se asociaron para cubrirse mutuamente, aunque Oroku Saki es el socio mayoritario. Conoce todo acerca de las actividades de los demás miembros del consejo pero nadie sabe que él es Destructor o que es el líder del Clan del Pie.

\- ¿Cómo no se te había ocurrido antes que estuvieran guardando el mutágeno en ese edificio? – preguntó Rafa más a modo de reclamo.

\- El Clan del Pie es una organización criminal, ¿crees que los gobiernos dejarían que Ashita Corp funcionará en su país si estuviera ligada directamente al crimen? – les explicó - Oroku Saki nunca ha mezclado su empresa con el Clan del Pie. Ha sabido guardar muy bien las apariencias, inclusive uno de sus discípulos es quien da la cara ante los demás socios y la sociedad en su representación. Nunca pensé que permitiría guardar algo tan peligroso como el mutágeno en ese edificio, pero viendo está imagen y considerando que sus subordinados nos atacaron anoche. No me cabe la menor duda – finalizó firme y segura de lo que decía.

\- Tal vez con lo de la invasión no corre ningún riesgo de ser descubierto – les dijo Leo -, la ciudad está completamente bajo el control de Kraang.

\- Tienes razón, parece probable. Deberíamos intentar buscar el mutágeno en ese lugar – recomendó Donnie -. ¿Sabes cómo entrar al edificio? – preguntó a Karai.

\- Bueno… - contestó dudosa – Destructor es muy desconfiado, incluso con su "hija". Realmente nunca me mostró el edificio ni quería que tuviera algo que ver con su empresa. Así que me ordenó que nunca me acercará a alguno de los edificios de Ashita Corp y, en el caso de la sede en Nueva York, no fue diferente.

\- Entonces no tienes idea de cómo entrar ¿verdad? – le dijo Rafa molesto.

\- No dije eso – se defendió rápidamente Karai -, solo dije que me tenía prohibido acercarme, pero si me conocen saben que no siempre suelo obedecer órdenes.

\- ¿Entonces…? - agregó Leo.

\- Entonces… hice mis investigaciones por mi cuenta, una cuantas visitas imprevistas y además me hice de algunos contactos – les dijo con una sonrisa triunfalista -. Tal vez no conozca el lugar a detalle pero al menos se los pormenores. Por ejemplo: que los almacenes están debajo del nivel de piso, y se comunican a un túnel del tren subterráneo, por donde la empresa suele sacar o introducir mercancías que quieren mantener en secreto.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – le expresó Leo – es justo lo que necesitamos saber, podemos ir a echar un vistazo para saber si es ahí donde está el mutágeno.

\- Espera un momento, temerario líder – le dijo tono demandante Rafa -. Por si no lo recuerdas tuvimos una noche muy agitada, y además no sabemos si estas en condiciones de regresar a la acción.

\- También debemos considerar que no solo el Kraang está reguardando el edificio. El Clan del Pie deben estar ahí también – agregó Donnie -.

\- Pero, si esperamos más tiempo, pueden trasladar el mutágeno a otra ubicación – dijo el joven líder intentando obtener el apoyo de los demás -. Al menos deberíamos ir para comprobar que efectivamente está ahí.

Los argumentos de Leonardo parecían válidos, pero todos querían al menos un día más para recobrar sus fuerzas, un enfrentamiento con los Kraang y el Clan del Pie unidos no era cualquier cosa. Voltearon a ver a Splinter, como su padre y maestro su opinión era determinante. – Si bien es necesario encontrar el mutágeno, no pueden arriesgarse a ir sin saber a lo que se enfrentan –les dijo mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla pensando detenidamente en todas las posibilidades -. Podría ser que ni siquiera este ahí y solo sea una trampa. Al menos deberían tomarse un día más para descansar e ir mañana. Hoy no realizarán ninguna misión. Esperemos que la fortuna este de nuestro lado y no decidan cambiar la ubicación de mutágeno ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó en un tono imperativo.

\- ¡Hai, sensei! – respondieron todos, a excepción de Leonardo.

\- ¿De acuerdo, Leonardo? – preguntó de nuevo su sensei poniendo énfasis en su nombre.

\- Hai, sensei – respondió la joven tortuga no muy convencido.

El día se fue rápidamente, la tarde llegó y con ella el Sol comenzó a agonizar en el horizonte. Todos seguían con sus banalidades dentro de la guarida buscando en que entretenerse y aprovechando para descansar lo más posible. Leo se había retirado hace pocos minutos al dojo argumentando que estaba aburrido y quería meditar un rato, al menos eso les había hecho creer.

Si se apresuraba podría estar en el edificio de Ashita Corp justo en el momento en que la noche dominará el cielo de Nueva York. Salió sin que nadie lo viera subiendo al edificio contiguo al de la guarida. Recorrió la azotea dispuesto a brincar al siguiente edificio que lo llevaría en dirección a su destino. Sin embargo antes de llegar a la cornisa una figura se interpuso haciendo que se detuviera.

Al principio no la identificó, pues quedó de pie con el Sol a sus espaldas, cegando un breve momento a Leonardo. Éste desenvainó sus espadas creyendo que era algún enemigo, pero casi de inmediato pudo ver su figura dibujada en el fondo luminoso y por fin pudo reconocerla, con lo cual volvió a enfundar sus armas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Karai? – le preguntó intentando ocultar su molestia.

\- Vaya, creo que alguien no está de humor – le respondió ella en tono sarcástico -. Se puede saber ¿A dónde piensas ir? – le preguntó endureciendo un poco su semblante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No creo que eso te interesé – le contestó mientras le pasaba por un lado mientras intentaba seguir su camino.

Karai se movió velozmente interponiéndose de nuevo usando su cuerpo como obstáculo mientras empujaba a Leo haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos.

\- ¡Piensas ir solo a buscar el mutágeno! – le reclamó airadamente.

Leo bajo la mirada pues, sin duda, había adivinado sus intenciones. No podía mentirle. – Es verdad, esa es mi intención -.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida? – le preguntó ella preocupada –Sabemos de tus capacidades. No tienes que demostrar a nada a nadie.

\- Tengo que demostrármelo a mí mismo – respondió seriamente levantando la mirada -. Sé que estoy listo para volver a pelear, pero los demás parecen estar sobreprotegiéndome y ya me harté. Mira, no soy tan tonto como para ir allá y enfrentar a todo el Kraang y el Clan del Pie yo solo. Pero sé que puedo escabullirme en el edificio para al menos cerciorarme que el mutágeno se encuentra ahí y comprobar que no tienen pensado moverlo, al menos no por un día.

Karai lo miro tristemente, en el fondo comprendía su frustración, quería apoyarlo pero no permitiría que se pusiera en peligro. Se acercó lentamente con la mirada baja hasta encontrarse a apenas un cuerpo de distancia. Colocó su mano izquierda en su hombro mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlo.

Leonardo reaccionó apartando su mano y retrocediendo rápidamente, ante la sorpresa Karai.

\- Perdóname Karai, pero ese truco ya no funcionará conmigo – le dijo Leo poniéndose a la defensiva pero sin sacar sus armas.

Efectivamente Karai tenía tomada con su mano derecha el mango de su shikomizue. Lo miro sorprendida un breve momento y posteriormente en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sincera.

\- Creo que de verdad has mejorado un poco – le dijo sonriendo -. No me dejas otra opción que tenrr que acompañarte. – concluyó levantando su rostro mientras dejaba de sonreir-.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario – le dijo Leo relajando su postura.

\- No estoy pidiendo tu autorización – dijo ella un poco molesta -. Si no puedo evitar que te vayas al menos iré contigo para evitar que te metas en problemas.

Leo vio en Karai la determinación que la caracterizaba. Sabía que podría ser tan terca o incluso más que Rafael, por lo que contradecirla solo la haría enojar más. No podía decir que no le agradaba dicha actitud, al menos era decidida, además no le vendría mal algo de ayuda si es que la requería.

Ni siquiera le dejo dar su opinión. Sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y se encamino a la cornisa. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Leonardo que no adivinó que decirle. Karai volteó el rostro para ver a Leo sobre su hombro. - ¿Vas a venir o piensas quedarte ahí? – le dijo en tono demandante.

\- Si, vamos – dijo por fin saliendo de su sorpresa. Mientras Karai había iniciado ya el camino brincando al edificio continuo. Leonardo sonrió e imitando su movimiento la siguió de cerca.

Como lo había previsto, ambos llegaron al edificio de Ashita Corp cuando acababa de oscurecer. Se movían al unísono, ocultos en las sombras hasta posicionarse en el edificio que se encontraba frente a su objetivo. Leonardo saco unos binoculares con los cuales revisó el edificio por completo, desde el pórtico del lobby hasta la punta. Posteriormente miro la calle, a pocos metros se observaba las escaleras de acceso público a la estación del tren subterráneo. Con un ademan de su mano invito a Karai a acercarse a su lado. Le tendió los binoculares pidiendo que observara la entrada al tren subterráneo.

Desde su posición podían ver al menos una patrulla Kraang que circundaba la entrada. Al final de la calle contaron otros seis kraang-droides y seguramente en la estación habría más. Todo parecía indicar que efectivamente estaban utilizando el túnel secreto que llegaba al tren para transportar el mutágeno razón por la cual la vigilancia se incrementaba en dicho lugar. Pero no era el único acceso.

Karai recordó su incursión en el laboratorio para conseguir el antisuero para Leonardo. En esa ocasión el edificio no contaba con servicio eléctrico como consecuencia de la invasión. Lo único que contaba con energía de los paneles solares era la zona donde guardaban los antídotos, pues tenían que estar en refrigeración, pero incluso la alarma principal estaba desconectada.

A simple vista el edificio de Ashita Corp parecía estar en la misma situación. Ninguno de sus niveles parecía contar con energía, no había ni una luz que le indicará lo contrario. ¿Era posible qué también la alarma estuviera desactivada? No podía estar segura que circuitos del edificio podrían estar conectados al sistema de emergencia, pero al menos el almacén y el túnel subterráneo debían estar iluminados y vigilados por los Kraang: era un enfrentamiento seguro. Decidieron probar suerte, entrarían por el lobby e intentarían llegar al cubo del elevador para bajar al nivel del almacén.

Se acercaron al edificio por el costado, evitando ser vistos por alguno de los Kraang. Decidieron no entrar por alguna de las puertas frontales sino por el tragaluz del pórtico (era menos probable que los vieran desde la calle). Así treparon por la estructura metálica hasta llegar a su objetivo. Era la hora de la verdad: romperían el cristal y lograrían introducirse al edificio sin ser vistos o la alarma se activaría atrayendo la atención de sus enemigos.

Leo miró a Karai un momento para asegurarse que estaba de acuerdo con su proceder y preparada para lo que viniera. Ella movió la cabeza asintiendo. Levantó su brazo izquierdo, aun con la incertidumbre de lo que podría suceder y descargo un golpe sobre el cristal del tragaluz. Trozos de vidrio se precipitaron como lluvia sobre el piso de mármol Fiorito de la recepción. La fortuna parecía sonreírles, además del clásico tintineo del cristal al caer, ninguna alarma se activó. Por el momento habían evitado una pelea, pero su tarea apenas había comenzado.

La altura era demasiado grande para simplemente dejarse caer, pero Leo iba preparado. Atoro su gancho de ataque en la estructura del tragaluz para que pudieran bajar fácilmente. Primero lo hizo Leo para ver si no había peligro seguida por una enfadada Karai que pensaba que no necesitaba de tales consideraciones.

Apenas tocaron el piso desenvainaron sus respectivas espadas, preparándose para cualquier posible emboscada. Se posicionaron espalda con espalda revisando el lugar en la oscuridad. Nada. Ningún Kraang ni robopie salió a recibirlos. Agradecieron que hasta el momento no hubieran tenido ningún incidente y procedieron a abrir las puertas del elevador, encontrándose con el cubo vacío. Ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, bajaron dando algunos brincos casi al mismo tiempo perfectamente sincronizados hasta alcanzar el nivel donde Karai recordaba que se encontraba el almacén.

Leonardo utilizó su katana para hacer palanca en la puerta pero solo las abrió apenas un par de centímetros. Una línea de luz se coló por la abertura iluminando su rostro. Forzadamente logró distinguir a un par de robopies haciendo guardia en un corredor no muy largo. Al menos parecía que era el piso correcto y la presencia de los guardias indicaba que iban por el camino correcto.

Dos robopies parecían no ser un gran obstáculo, pero como lo habían acordado, evitarían cualquier pelea innecesaria que pudiera alertar de su presencia. Con esto en mente Karai le pidió a Leonardo que abriera un poco más el espacio entre las puertas, mientras ella utilizaba su espada para sacar un tornillo de uno de los paneles del cubo del elevador. Tomó el tornillo entre sus dedos catapultándolo con el pulgar. La pequeña pieza logró cruzar entre los robopies hasta llegar al final del pasillo, haciendo un pequeño ruido metálico que llamó su atención, dejaron por un momento su posición. El momento fue aprovechado por ambos invasores para salir de su escondite. Rápidamente Karai abrió una rendija de ventilación, introduciéndose por ella seguida por Leo quien volvió a colocarla en su lugar, apenas a tiempo para evitar ser vistos por los guardias que regresaban a su posición después de no encontrar la fuente del ruido.

Continuaron por los ductos del aire acondicionado, no era precisamente el sitio más cómodo pero al menos era el más seguro para evitar ser vistos. Estaban en el piso correcto pero no lograban localizar la entrada al almacén. Entre las rejillas de salida podían observar más robopies recorriendo los pasillos. Finalmente vieron algo diferente, o más bien a alguien: Irma. Acompañada por Cara de Pez se encontraba la que fuera una vez la amiga de Abril O'Neil, o mejor dicho, el androide que se hacía pasar por su mejor amiga. En su mano llevaba una maleta metálica.

Decidieron seguirlos, con seguridad los llevarían donde se encontraba el mutágeno. Así lo hicieron intentando hacer el menor ruido posible pero sin perderlos (el espacio reducido de los ductos limitaba su movimiento). Por fin se detuvieron en una puerta resguardad por más robopies en la Cara de Pez tecleo una clave de 6 dígitos en un tablero que se encontraba adjunto (no sin antes verificar que el androide de Irma no pudiera verla) y la puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso de ambos.

Continuaron por los ductos hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida: un ventilador de extracción que giraba cubierto por una reja metálica soldada a la estructura. Del otro lado por fin podían distinguir el almacén inaccesible desde su posición pero al menos comprobaron sus sospechas: una gran cantidad de contenedores se encontraban ahí llenos del mutágeno (una cantidad enorme como nunca habían visto antes). Dentro del almacén lograron distinguir a Rahzar y Garra de Tigre, además de los dos villanos que habían seguido. Aun se veían muy malheridos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero seguían vivos, hecho que lamentó Karai.

\- Aquí tienes tu mutágeno, bien resguardado como acordamos – dijo Garra de Tigre señalando los contenedores.

Enseguida el androide de Irma comenzó a girar la cabeza y a separarse transformándose en el traje de batalla del Kraang superior.

\- Excelente, veo que han cumplido bien su parte del trato – dijo el extraterrestre -. Y aquí está lo prometido por Kraang – finalizó mientras levantaba la mano con la maleta metálica.

Garra de Tigre se aproximó para tomar la maleta, a lo cual el Kraang superior retiro inmediatamente evitando que pudiera tomarla. – Tengo órdenes de entregarla específicamente a Destructor y a nadie más – indicó a los mutantes.

Los tres se vieron entre sí sin comprender todavía qué es lo que había en la maleta ni cuáles eran los planes de su amo, pero sobretodo, porqué los mantenía ocultos a sus propios subordinados.

\- Cómo quieras. Destructor vendrá en poco tiempo, pero tendrás que esperarlo fuera del almacén – le dijo Garra de Tigre visiblemente molesto.

Kraang superior retomo la forma de Irma y se dirigió a la salida sin decir más, seguido de los miembros del Clan del Pie.

Dentro de los ductos de ventilación, Karai y Leo habían decidido esperar la llegada de Destructor. Era obvio que no podrían entrar al almacén sin ser detectados pero al menos ahora sabían dónde estaba le mutágeno y podrían averiguar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

\- Esperemos que Destructor llegue pronto – dijo Leo mientras se sentaba recargándose sobre uno de los costados del ducto -. Deberías ponerte cómoda parece que estaremos aquí un rato – sugirió a Karai señalando un lugar a su lado.

\- Tu si que sabes cómo complacer a una chica en la primera cita – le dijo Karai en tono sarcástico, lo que provoco que Leo se sonrojara. Aun así acepto la invitación sentándose a su lado.

\- Sé qué no es el lugar más cómodo, pero no tenemos opción, además tu viniste por tu propia voluntad – le dijo tratando de justificarse.

\- Tranquilo Leo, solo bromeaba, no tienes que estar tan tenso todo el tiempo – respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

\- Perdón, no quise ofenderte. – Le dijo, la verdad es que estaba nervioso de estar a solas con ella en un lugar tan reducido. – Además no es una cita, si lo fuera te aseguro que sería muy divertido – agregó bastante nervioso.

Karai se río cubriendo su boca ante la ocurrencia de su compañero. Leo también río discretamente relajándose un poco. No había razón para estar nervioso, era un guerrero entrenado, ¿Por qué alterarse al estar con una amiga?

\- ¿Qué crees que esté planeando Destructor? – preguntó Leo tratando de hacer platica para matar el tiempo.

\- No lo sé, con Oroku Saki se podría esperar cualquier cosa y es peor si además involucra un trato con el Kraang – respondió ella dejando de reír.

\- Si, lo sé. Me imagino que debió ser una vida difícil a su lado – le dijo.

\- Mucho. Para él todo es venganza y odio. Desde que tengo memoria siempre entrenaba con la única finalidad de ayudarlo a cumplir su objetivo de matar a Hamato Yoshi – dijo ella con un semblante triste.

\- Pero, tuviste amigos, me imagino. En tu infancia o al menos entrenabas con chicos de tu edad ¿verdad? – preguntó curioso Leo.

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato de su pregunta. Karai miraba hacia abajo pensando melancólicamente, señal de que no fue precisamente así.

\- Una vez tuve una amiga, una chica un poco mayor que yo – le respondió sin mirarlo -. La conocí el día que comencé mi entrenamiento a los seis años. Oroku Saki le pidió que entrenara conmigo, no recuerdo bien su nombre pues no estuvimos juntas por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó.

\- Al principio todo iba bien. Entrenábamos juntas, ella tenía un tiempo más de haber comenzado a entrenar, así que me ayudo con lo básico por un tiempo. Yo la consideraba como mi hermana y así nos llevábamos. Éramos las únicas dos niñas de nuestra edad en todo el dojo – decía con una sonrisa triste tratando de recordar el rostro de su amiga -. Un día al llegar al dojo, la salude como siempre. Pero algo era diferente en ella – su sonrisa se desdibujo poniéndose seria -, me gritó y me dijo que me odiaba, que no quería saber nada de mí y se fue, no sin antes amenazar con que algún día regresaría a matarme.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le podrías haber hecho tu a tan corta edad? – pregunto Leo acercándose un poco a la chica.

\- Nunca lo supe y nunca volví a saber de ella – continuó Karai con su relato -. El resto de mis años de entrenamiento lo hacía con chicos mayores a mí. Ninguno intentó hacer amistad conmigo no querían saber nada mas de mí aparte del tiempo que pasábamos entrenando. Creo que todos me evitaban por el simple hecho de ser hija de Oroku Saki, su despiadado maestro. Así fue mi vida hasta los 16 años cuando vine a Nueva York. El resto ya lo sabes. – Terminó Karai con los ojos humedecidos sin dejar de mirar el piso donde estaban sentados.

Leonardo se sintió conmovido por lo que le había contado, sospechaba que crecer teniendo a Destructor como padre sería duro, pero no al grado de no haber tenido siquiera un amigo en su vida. Tomó la mano de Karai casi sin pensarlo encerrándola en las suyas. -Ahora es diferente. Ahora tiene amigos y una familia que te quiere. Ahora me tienes a mí –. Ni siquiera notó lo que había dicho, aunque lo hizo sinceramente. En otra ocasión ese comentario lo hubiera avergonzado pero en ese momento le pareció normal y sintió que podría animar a Karai. Y funcionó.

Karai levantó la mirada volteando a ver a Leo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tienes razón. Cuando llegue a nueva York venía con la firme intención de matar a Hamato Yoshi y a sus discípulos, incluyéndote a ti – le dijo regalándole una mirada limpia -. Pero desde que te conocí debo aceptar que me agradaste, a pesar de nuestros constantes combates. Ahora que lo pienso, tú fuiste lo que se podría decir mi primer amigo. Que patético te debe parecer que alguien considere como su amigo a quien se supone debería eliminar.

\- No. Yo siempre supe que había bondad en ti, incluso cuando te sentiste traicionada y más nos odiabas. Nunca lo dude – exclamó Leo sin soltar ni por un momento su mano.

\- Lo sé y te lo agradezco, si no hubiera sido por tu insistencia ¿Quién sabe dónde estaría en este momento? – preguntó más para sí misma.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Leonardo paso su brazo sobre su cuello tomándola por el hombro y acercándola a su lado. Ella se dejó llevar sin poner ninguna resistencia hasta que su cabeza descanso sobre su pecho.

\- Estoy seguro que al final habrías tomado el camino correcto – le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a la cabeza de la chica regalándole un beso lleno de ternura sobre la misma.

\- Eres muy tierno, tonto, pero tierno- dijo Karai al sentir el cariño que la tortuga le manifestaba -. Gracias – le dijo finalmente.

Ambos sentían la calidez del cuerpo del otro. Hace unos días ese abrazo los hubiera apenado haciendo que se sonrojaran, pero ahora no. Sus rostros estaban serenos manifestando la confianza que se había formado entre los dos. Karai nunca había sentido un abrazo como ese, era distinto a la forma en que su padre la abrazaba incluso a como los demás lo hacían (aunque solo Mikey lo había hecho de una forma inocente). El abrazo de Leo era distinto, la llenaba de paz, confianza y sobre todo la hacía feliz. En ese instante sus dudas del día anterior volvieron a hacerse presentes. Tal vez a las otras tortugas podría verlos como hermanos, pero a Leonardo no, con él sentía algo diferente, algo que nunca había sentido y aun no entendía del todo. Por ahora no le importaba encontrar las respuestas, por ahora solo quería disfrutar del momento.

Pasaron algunos minutos sin volver a decir palabra alguna. Ambos habían olvidado por completo por qué se encontraban ahí o, incluso, que es lo que estaban esperando. Simplemente se mantuvieron abrazados con el deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante. Pero no fue así.

El ruido de las puertas del almacén al abrirse los trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Rompieron el abrazo mirándose mutuamente apenados, como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido. Volvieron a guarda la compostura acercándose a la rejilla del ventilador para observar a las figuras que habían entrado al almacén. Destructor caminaba hacia los contenedores seguidos de cerca por sus subordinados y Kraang superior.

\- Bien criatura, aquí está tu mutágeno. Hasta la última gota que me pediste resguardar. Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi pago? – dijo Destructor en tono demandante dirigiéndose a Kraang superior.

\- Esto es lo que el Kraang supremo te prometió. Úsalo con cuidado, es un objeto muy difícil de fabricar incluso para nosotros – le respondió entregándole la maleta que llevaba.

Destructor tomó la maleta. Haciendo una señal le indicó a Rahzar que se acercara, este obedeció extendiendo sus manos para que su maestro colocara la maleta y poder abrirla. Así lo hizo mientras los demás se acercaban a ver su contenido.

Leonardo y Karai alzaron sus cabezas intentando hacer lo propio. Su intento fue infructuoso pues el cuerpo del androide de Kraang superior los obstaculizaba. Aun sí supusieron que lo que le habían entregado a Destructor era muy malo, pues a pesar de que su máscara cubría su rostro, los ojos de Oroku Saki denotaban una satisfacción maliciosa.

Cerró de nuevo la maleta satisfecho con lo que le habían entregado.

\- Espero que funcione correctamente – dijo dirigiéndose a Kraang superior.

\- Por supuesto, ya verás que con eso tu plan para destruir a las tortugas se facilitara – argumentó el extraterrestre -. Ahora, con respecto al mutágeno… Kraang piensa que las tortugas se acercaron demasiado anoche. Si no fuera porque hemos logrado decodificar la señal de su localizador, podrían haber encontrado este edificio. Por lo que consideramos que tu almacén ya no es seguro para seguirlo guardando. Lo trasladaremos esta misma noche a una ubicación más segura.

\- Como tú quieras, yo ya tengo lo necesito – le dijo mientras se retiraba seguido por los demás mutantes.

Kraang superior llamó al resto de los Kraangs que enseguida comenzaron a movilizar los contenedores.

\- Se llevarán el mutágeno hoy mismo. Si lo hacen tal vez nunca tendremos oportunidad de encontrarlo de nuevo – dijo Leo preocupado.

\- No podemos perder esta oportunidad, debemos robarlo hoy. Pero solos no podremos hacerlo. Debemos decirles a los demás – dijo Karai en tono imperativo.

Ambos volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el elevador. Esta vez no planearon ninguna distracción para los dos robopies que ahí se encontraban, simplemente los atacaron por sorpresa rápidamente y subieron por el cubo hasta la superficie. Treparon por la cuerda y se lanzaron perdiéndose en la noche en dirección a su guarida.


	10. Leo vs Karai: sentimientos revelados

**Hola a todos. Me disculpo por la tardanza. Se que prometí subir un capitulo a la semana pero he estado complicado. Pero bueno lo compenso con un capítulo largo. Tal vez notaron que cambie mi imagen de la historia (tal vez no), esto fue porque esta nueva me gustó mucho y creo que queda mejor. Les agradezco a los que se toman su tiempo para leer y escribirme, de verdad apreció sus reviews. Para los que no, no importa solo espero que si les guste lo que escribo. ya no los aburro y los dejo con el siguiente capitulo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 10. Leo vs Karai: sentimientos revelados en el combate**

Llegaron a su hogar temporal tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. No habían acabado de entrar en la sala de pizzería cuando se percataron que estaban completamente rodeados. Leonardo recibió un golpe seco en la cabeza que lo aturdió por un instante.

\- ¡¿Dónde se supone que estaban?! – les cuestionó Abril sin ocultar su molestia, después de descargar un poco su ira golpeando nuevamente a Leo con una revista – Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

Al igual que la chica, Casey y las demás tortugas se encontraban ahí con los brazos cruzados, fulminando a ambos con la mirada, pues tenían horas sin saber de ellos.

\- Bueno, Bobonardo, espero que tengan una buena explicación – exigió Rafa en un tono demandante -. No queremos crearnos nuestras propias conclusiones – completó mirando de manera sarcástica a Karai.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Rafa! – le respondió Karai enfadada mientras se acercaba a él desafiándolo con la mirada -. No tienes por qué pensar mal, no estábamos haciendo nada malo – dudo un momento de sus palabras al recordar lo ocurrido en los ductos de ventilación, pero pronto se recompuso -. Además no tenemos que darte explicaciones de donde estamos todo el tiempo.

\- Pues, ¿qué crees? Si lo tienen que hacer, sobre todo cuando la ciudad está invadida por el Kraang y nuestro "temerario" líder no está en condiciones para pelear – volvió a atacar la tortuga encarando a la chica acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros de ella.

\- Por lo regular no suelo darle la razón a Rafa – los interrumpió Donnie -, pero en este caso apoyo su exigencia en que nos deben una explicación.

\- Es cierto – dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo, mientras Rafa le lanzaba a Karai una mirada burlona y triunfalista al verse apoyado por los otros.

\- Lo sentimos, chicos – les dijo Leo tratando de calmarlos -, pero en verdad tenemos una buena explicación.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces todos queremos oírla – se escuchó una voz mucho más demandante que la del resto de sus amigos. Al oírla todos se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a Splinter que con una mirada seria les reclamaba una explicación más que satisfactoria.

\- Maestro… – le dijo Leo apenado.

\- Padre… – dijo Karai en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Y bien? Estamos esperando – los cuestionó Splinter golpeando el piso con su bastón mientras lo demás volvían a mirarlos de forma acusadora.

Leo y Karai bajaron el rostro mirándose mutuamente antes de iniciar su relato. De por si era difícil tener que explicarle a sus amigos su pequeña incursión al edificio de Ashita Corp, ahora también debían enfrentar los cuestionamientos de su padre y sensei. Sin más opción les narraron los pormenores de su aventura: su encuentro en la azotea, la razón por la que Karai había decidido acompañar a Leo, su infiltración al edificio, el almacén con mutágeno y finalmente la reunión de Destructor con el Kraang Superior donde le entregó una probable arma (obviamente omitieron decirles lo ocurrido mientras esperaban la llegada de su enemigo). Finalizaron en espera de algún tipo de reprimenda por parte de Splinter o de alguno de sus amigos, pero estos parecían estar discerniendo lo que debían hacer ante la revelación de la nueva información.

\- Entonces el mutágeno si está en el edificio de Ashita Corp – dijo Donnie rompiendo finalmente el silencio -. Pero no por mucho tiempo, si el Kraang lo transporta a una nueva ubicación, no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en volver a localizarlo. Además, por lo que nos cuentan, parece que han encontrado la forma de detectarnos si usamos el localizador de mutágeno que inventé – terminó preocupado por esta conclusión.

\- Es lo que creímos, por eso regresamos cuanto antes para contárselos – les dijo Leo -. Aún tenemos tiempo de interceptar parte del mutágeno, no creo que hayan terminado de movilizar tantos recipientes.

\- Tienes razón, pero eso no es justificación para desaparecer de repente – volvió a recriminarle Rafa a su hermano -. Y me refiero a los dos – remató dirigiendo su mirada ahora Karai, quien se limitó a devolverle una mirada rencorosa.

\- Oigan tranquilícense – intervino Leonardo colocándose entre ambos -. Sé que no debía actuar a sus espaldas pero al menos conseguimos información importante. Además Karai solo me acompañó porque yo no quería desistir de mi obstinación por ir a investigar – les dijo intentando que al menos Karai quedará bien librada y Rafa dejara de buscar pelea con ella.

\- Eso no importa, cada quien es responsable de sus propias acciones – interrumpió Splinter -. Miwa debió detenerte o al menos decirnos donde estarías. Al decidir acompañarte se volvió en tu cómplice – indicó su maestro mostrando un poco de decepción por ambos -. Se arriesgaron mucho al entrar en territorio enemigo sin avisar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, hay que reconocer que gracias a eso ahora sabemos parte de los planes del Kraang. Sería demasiado ingenuo de nuestra parte no aprovechar esta información para actuar en consecuencia.

Ante esto Karai y Leo no pudieron evitar sonreír. Todo parecía indicar que, al menos por lo pronto, no recibirían ningún castigo a corto plazo.

\- Entonces, ¿simplemente lo dejaras pasar? – cuestionó Rafa a su maestro, molestó porque pensaba que era demasiado condescendiente, si hubiese sido él quien actuara de forma imprudente, no se libraría al menos de un sermón sobre la responsabilidad y la consecuencia de sus actos, seguido de un castigo ejemplar.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió su maestro -. En vista de lo ocurrido, creo que Leo no debe ser el líder en la misión de esta noche y deberá permanecer en la guarida – dijo dirigiendo una mirada desaprobatoria al mayor de sus hijos.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la decisión de Splinter. Sabían que Leo había hecho algo que no podría pasarse por alto, pero al grado de evitar ir en una misión tan importante. Hasta Rafael sabía que su hermano mayor era el de los planes y quien evitaba que los demás se metieran en problemas en las misiones.

\- Pero, ¿cómo llevaremos a cabo la misión sin Leo? – preguntó muy asustado Mikey.

\- Es verdad, maestro, creo que este castigo es demasiado – argumentó Rafa arrepentido de lo que había dicho segundos antes.

\- Además si Leo ya estuvo ahí, reconoció la zona, puede aportar información clave para la misión – dijo Donnie intentando que su maestro cambiara de opinión.

Splinter lo pensó por un momento, tal vez se había excedido al castigar a Leonardo. - ¿Todos están de acuerdo? – preguntó a los presentes quienes enseguida asintieron. –Bueno, entonces creo que…

\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – le interrumpió de repente Karai.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos al unísono mirando sorprendidos a la kunoichi.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Karai? – preguntó Leo siendo el más sorprendido.

\- Lo siento, Leo – respondió ella observándolo con una mirada seria -. Te estuve observando todo este tiempo, y creo que aún no estás recuperado del todo, no creo que seas útil en una misión tan riesgosa. Además yo también estuve en el edificio, toda información que puedas proporcionar yo puedo hacerlo también.

Leonardo no podía creer lo que Karai acababa de decir. ¿Acaso le había dicho inútil? ¿En serio pensaba dejarlo de lado en la misión? Lo que no sabía era lo que realmente pensaba, no lo consideraba realmente inútil, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que la herida de Leo pudiera pasarle factura durante la misión.

\- No puedo creerlo – le recriminó Leonardo -, en nuestra infiltración pude seguir tus movimientos sin ninguna dificultad. Además tú me has ayudado en mis entrenamientos, debes estar al tanto de mis progresos.

\- Lo estoy, y por eso también conozco tus limitaciones – le dijo endureciendo su voz.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, Karai. Sabes que podría vencerte cuando quiera – la reto frunciendo el ceño ahora en un tono molesto.

\- No lo creas, Leonardo – respondió ella haciendo énfasis en su nombre mientras posaba su mano en su arma.

\- Tranquilos, no es para llegar a ese extremo – intervino Abril intentando mediar ante ambos -. Maestro, dígales algo – le dijo ahora a Splinter buscando apoyo.

Splinter se encontraba observando la escena pensando un poco en lo que pasaba. Durante sus muchos años de practicar en el ninjutsu había aprendido que durante un combate se podrían mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos. Podría ser una buena oportunidad para que sus dudas quedarán despejadas, además probaría si Leo estaba listo para una batalla real.

\- Creo que en este caso un duelo podría mostrarnos quien tiene la razón – les dijo a ambos -. Si están de acuerdo deberán tener un duelo entre ustedes. Si Leonardo gana irá a la misión como su líder. En caso de que gane Karai, deberán partir sin él.

\- No creo que sea necesario, padre – expuso Karai intentando evitar un enfrentamiento con Leo -. Creo que exageré un poco respecto a las limitaciones de Leonardo.

\- Lo siento, pero ya está decidido. Tendrán un duelo y espero que ambos den lo mejor de si – les ordenó firmemente.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos que Karai no se dejará ganar? – preguntó inocentemente Mikey provocando la mirada furiosa de todos, pues pensaban igual aunque consideraban que sería lo mejor para que Leo los acompañara.

\- Esa es una buena pregunta, Miguel Ángel – lo felicitó su maestro -. ¿Bien, Karai? ¿Lo harás?

En el fondo se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, no quería pelear con Leonardo. Pero tal vez era la única forma de evitar que fuera a una misión tan peligrosa. Además era orgullosa y su sentido de honor le impedía dejarse vencer por lástima y si conocía Leonardo, éste no permitiría una victoria de ese modo.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió mostrando firmeza en sus palabras -. Si Leo quiere vencerme tendrá que esforzarse.

\- Y así será – le dijo Leo de la misma forma.

Sin más que decir, se dirigieron al dojo, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo.

Tomaron posición de ataque con sus armas empuñadas. De nuevo se encontraban frente a frente. ¿Cuántas veces se habían enfrentado? Ni siquiera ellos llevaban la cuenta, primero como enemigos, después en los entrenamientos y ahora tenían un duelo que podría ser determinante para su futuro. Sin importar el resultado, ese sería su duelo más importante y posiblemente, el más difícil. El resto del grupo se encontraba sentados de rodillas apoyándose sobre sus talones pegados a una de las paredes. Solo Splinter se encontraba de pie entre ambos combatientes, fungiría como árbitro solamente para dar comienzo y finalizar el combate cuando considerara que había un ganador, todo lo demás estaba permitido, como si fuera una batalla real.

\- ¡Hajime! – ordenó su sensei dando inicio al combate.

Apenas terminó de dar la orden cuando ambos salieron como catapultados por una fuerza invisible. Sus espadas chocaron violentamente bloqueando el ataque del otro. Como lo había practicado, Leo solo utilizó su katana en su mano izquierda para este primer acercamiento. Teniendo su mano derecha libre realizó un segundo ataque con su wakizashi; movimiento que Karai ya había previsto, por lo que pudo esquivar fácilmente con un salto sobre la cabeza de su adversario cayendo a su espalda. Ambos lanzaron una patada giratoria intentado impactar a su rival, con un pobre resultado pues sus pies se encontraron en el aire sin llegar a su objetivo. Después de este ataque retrocedieron, dando el mismo número de pasos, se movían como si pelearan con su propio reflejo en un espejo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba algo más de tu parte – dijo Karai intentando provocarlo.

\- No te preocupes, lo tendrás- respondió Leo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Leonardo sabía que se necesitaba más, mucho más para vencerla. Tenía que ser cuidadoso, Karai era una kunoichi muy hábil, sus años de entrenamiento la habían hecho letal. Por experiencia sabía que se valía de cualquier truco para obtener ventaja en una pelea (vaya si lo sabía).

Se miraron mutuamente, intentando adivinar el siguiente movimiento del otro. Planeando una estrategia que los llevara a la victoria, un error, un descuido, un pequeño titubeo podría inclinar la balanza en favor de uno u otro. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a otorgarle eso a su rival.

Karai inicio el ataque. Esta vez Leo no corrió hacía ella, la espero conservando su posición.

\- ¿No atacas? Entonces mi victoria será fácil – le dijo aproximándose rápidamente.

Se llevó su mano a la espalda para sujetar algo escondido en su cinturón. Leonardo supo de qué se trataba incluso antes de verlo. De nuevo sus espadas chocaron, mientras Karai movía su mano sacando rápidamente una bomba con polvo cegador, intentando golpear el rostro de Leo con ella. Conocía muy bien este ataque, por lo que cuando la bomba estalló él ya no se encontraba ahí. Se impulsó hacía atrás saliendo del alcance de la nube de polvo.

Karai supuso que lo esquivaría, por lo que ya tenía preparado una segunda bomba. La nube de polvo que había quedado entre ambos impedía que pudieran verse, por lo que predijo su ubicación de acuerdo a su movimiento anterior y arrojó la bomba donde sospechaba se encontraba Leonardo. Si tenía suerte no la vería venir hasta que fuera muy tarde. Pero no peleaba con un novato. Antes de soltar la bomba logró distinguir dos objetos que salían de la nube y se dirigían hacia ella: dos shurikens. Detuvo su mano con la bomba y levanto su espada para protegerse de los proyectiles. Apenas logró esquivarlos, uno de ellos incluso logró rosar su brazo izquierdo rasgando su ropa. Ahora si estaba molesta.

Al despejarse el humo intentó regresar a la ofensiva, pero (para su sorpresa) Leonardo no estaba ahí. Casi por instinto volteo hacia arriba y lo vio cayendo sobre ella con su katana en alto. Sonrió un momento, ahora era un blanco fácil. Esta vez estaba segura de golpearlo con su bomba. O al menos eso pensó. Arrojó el proyectil hacia Leonardo quien seguramente no podría esquivarlo pero apenas hubo salido de su mano cuando un nuevo shuriken la impactó. Una nueva nube de polvo se formó entre ambos combatientes, al verse sorprendida tan cerca de la explosión no pudo evitar que el polvo cayera sobre sus ojos cegándola. Sin embargo Leonardo tampoco salió bien librado pues su trayectoria lo obligó a atravesar la nube con las mismas consecuencias.

Cegados ambos, intentaron adivinar la posición y el movimiento del otro. Leonardo descargó un golpe donde se suponía estaba Karai, pero ésta ya se había movido. Los dos lanzaron una patada al aire tratando de hacer algo de daño. Tuvieron éxito. El pie de Karai se impactó en el rostro de la tortuga, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Al mismo tiempo, Leonardo golpeo el estómago de la kunoichi lanzándola un par de metros.

Parecía que se darían unos segundos de tregua para recuperarse, pero eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Algo con lo que no contaba Leonardo es que, como parte del entrenamiento de Karai durante su estancia en el clan del pie, había sido expuesta deliberadamente en varias ocasiones a los polvos que utilizaba en sus bombas. Motivo por el cual estaba acostumbrada a sus efectos y pudo recuperarse antes que él.

Karai entreabrió los ojos enrojecidos y logró localizar a su oponente quien aún no lograba recuperar la visión. Se abalanzó sobre él dispuesta a terminar con la pelea.

Tal vez no podía verla pero escuchaba sus pasos acercándose. Estaba en desventaja y lo sabía. Tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que la victoria fuera de ella. Espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para estar seguro de su ubicación. Hizo algo que siempre había criticado a su hermano Rafa, pero que en ese momento le pareció buena idea: arrojó su espada wakizashi contra Karai. Ella no se lo esperaba, al menos no de él, pero logró esquivar el arma desviando su trayectoria con su propia espada.

\- ¿No decías que nunca debías arrojar tu arma? Debes estar muy desesperado – le recriminó Karai.

Sin embargo este movimiento cumplió con su objetivo. Karai había tenido que parar para protegerse, logrando darle algo de tiempo a Leonardo para alejarse de ella lo suficiente para comenzar a recuperar su visión.

Aun con su vista borrosa logró llegar al final del almacén, donde habían apilado varias cajas de madera para liberar la zona donde entrenaban. Se recargo de pie sobre un par de cajas sosteniendo su única arma con ambas manos frente a él.

Karai lo alcanzó un segundo después. – No puedes ganarme Leo, ya perdiste una de tus armas -. Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

\- ¡Un ninja utiliza lo que está a su alcance como arma! – le dijo él mientras giraba golpeando una de las cajas con sus pies, misma que salió disparada contra Karai.

Esquivó apenas la caja haciéndose a un lado, solo para encontrarse con que otro proyectil se aproximaba a su nueva posición. Esta vez lo esquivó tirándose boca abajo. La caja siguió su trayectoria alcanzando el otro lado del almacén, justo donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos observando la pelea. Al ver el objeto dirigirse hacia ellos, se apresuraron a hacerse a un lado mientras la caja se hacía añicos contra la pared.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Nosotros no somos parte del duelo! – le reclamó Mikey enfadado.

La queja no pareció llegar a su destinatario pues ambos combatientes se encontraban concentrados en su pelea. Esta vez habían subido varias de las cajas apiladas hasta alcanzar la estructura metálica que sostenía el techo del lugar. Karai perseguía a Leo sobre una viga, lanzando numerosos ataques los cuales su oponente esquivaba con su katana y retrocediendo tratando de mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo. Esto funcionó hasta que su espalda chocó con una de las columnas, indicándole el fin del camino.

Veía como Karai se aproximaba a él lanzando un nuevo ataque. Logró detener el golpe con su katana. Ambos ejercieron presión en sus armas intentando que él otro cediera. Se miraban fijamente con furia intentando intimidarse. Leonardo parecía ceder ante la falta de fuerza de su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Ríndete ya, Leo! – lo invitó Karai - ¡No tienes donde huir! ¡No puedes ganar!

Leo miro de reojo un momento al vacío que se encontraba debajo de ellos, si bien la estructura era alta, no había más que un par de metros hasta las cajas de madera. Una idea descabellada se le vino a la mente. – No estés tan segura, linda – le dijo mostrando seguridad. Ella enfureció ejerciendo más presión lo cual aprovecho Leo. Se dejó caer repentinamente a un costado, provocando que Karai también perdiera el equilibrio. Con un reflejo alcanzó a sostener su brazo atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos se precipitaron hacia la torre de cajas de madera, las cuales amortiguaron su caída; pero debido al impacto de sus cuerpos, la torre perdió su verticalidad desplomándose junto con los dos combatientes.

Varios trozos de madera saltaron por doquier al romperse las cajas por el suelo, causando un estruendo. Una cortina de polvo y astillas se levantó cubriendo a ambos. Al instante todos sus amigos se levantaron, corriendo en dirección al sitio donde todo había ocurrido, con la intención de ayudarlos, puesto que pensaban que podrían haber salido lastimados debido al aparatoso incidente.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a ver en que condición se encontraban ambos duelistas, Splinter los detuvo. - ¡El duelo aún no ha terminado! – les dijo como una orden de que no debían intervenir.

Todos se detuvieron de inmediato incrédulos ante las palabras del anciano maestro. Sin embargo tenía razón, la pelea continuaba y ni Leo ni Karai parecían haber salido lastimados después de la caída. Poco a poco las partículas de polvo fueron asentándose dejando al descubierto la figura de ambos. Se encontraban de pie frente a frente de nuevo. Leonardo había aprovechado la confusión para volver a recuperar su wakizashi. Ambos se miraban fijamente con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, conservando una postura relajada con sus armas apuntando al piso. Cualquiera pensaría que de verdad estaban disfrutando su pelea.

\- ¿Estos se odian o se aman? – le susurró Rafa a Abril inclinando su cabeza hacia la chica.

\- No tengo idea – respondió mirándolo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

En verdad estaba tan sorprendida, como el resto de sus amigos al observar el curso que el duelo había tomado. Nadie dudaba ahora que Karai no regalaría la victoria. Si Leonardo quería vencerla, tendría esforzarse para conseguirlo. Solo Splinter parecía permanecer indiferente, observando cuidadosamente cada detalle de la pelea, buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que prefería no haberse hecho.

\- Me equivoqué – le dijo Karai sonriendo -. Creo que si estás preparado para regresar a la acción.

\- Lo sé, Karai – respondió Leo con un tono que demostraba su satisfacción -. Siempre lo supe y creo que tú también.

\- Eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar ganar – le advirtió cambiando su semblante a uno más serio -. Quisiera que fueras con nosotros pero no podrás vencerme.

\- No esperaba que lo hicieras. No sería algo digno de ti – le dijo mientras levantaba sus armas preparándose para atacar -. Pero al final yo me llevaré la victoria. Creo que es el momento de terminar con esto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Acabemos de una vez – exclamó apuntándole con su espada.

Nuevamente Karai inició la mortal coreografía acercándose a Leo. Este permaneció inmóvil, cerró sus ojos un instante respirando profundamente. Se concentraba preparándose para el que supuso sería su último ataque. En el fondo lamentaba tener que vencerla, ella lo había ayudado a recuperarse y lo secundó en su decisión de ir en búsqueda del mutágeno, por eso se encontraban peleando. Pero no tenía opción, él mismo había provocado esta situación y ahora debía terminarla. Sabía cómo hacerlo, solo tenía una oportunidad; si fallaba, Karai lo derrotaría sin problemas.

Abrió sus ojos. La observaba acercándose peligrosamente con su espada en alto. Él inicio su movimiento acercándose de la misma forma. Realizó un ataque con la katana que sostenía en su mano izquierda, la cual solo se encontró con la espada de Karai. Rápidamente giro su cuerpo buscando la espalda de su oponente para realizar un nuevo ataque ahora con su otra espada en su mano derecha.

Karai reaccionó por reflejo bloqueando el nuevo ataque, solo para encontrarse con que la tortuga volvía a dar un nuevo giro atacando ahora con la katana. Repitió su ataque giratorio varias veces. No entendía del todo porque repetía el mismo ataque una y otra vez, tal vez al principio podría haber funcionado, pero después de tantas veces se volvía predecible; lo único que conseguía era hacerle retroceder por la velocidad de sus giros. Aunque era extraño no le prestó importancia y decidió romper la rutina. Mientras Leo realizaba un nuevo giro, ella levanto con su pie uno de los trozos de madera que se encontraban en el piso y con una patada lo lanzó a la tortuga.

Apenas logró ver el proyectil que se dirigía a su cabeza. Sus reflejos adquiridos con el entrenamiento le permitieron reaccionar a tiempo, esquivando por unos centímetros el trozo de madera, aunque esto lo obligo a detenerse, lo cual fue aprovechado por Karai para darle un patada en su pierna de apoyo. Perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su costado izquierdo, trato de evitar quedar tendido en el suelo girando su cuerpo en el aire, aunque no obtuvo el resultado esperado pues aun así termino de rodillas y, lo peor, había perdido de vista a su oponente.

El último movimiento le había dado ventaja a Karai. Leonardo estaba de postrado y ella se había situado a su espalda. No pensaba desaprovechar tal oportunidad y descargó un golpe sobre su aparentemente disminuido rival. Leonardo no la veía, fue su intuición quien le advirtió del peligro. Por instinto giro su cuerpo mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo, por poco, pero logró bloquear su ataque; sin embargo la forma tan descompuesta en que lo había hecho, provocó que doblará su muñeca de tal manera que no fue posible que conservará su arma. Vio con temor como su katana se alejaba de su alcance mientras Karai se preparaba para el siguiente ataque. Al menos había ganado algo de tiempo para levantarse y ponerse de frente a ella.

Le miro con un poco de compasión, había perdido el arma que usaba para defenderse, no había posibilidad alguna de que pudiera ganar. – Es suficiente. No puedes vencerme solo con tu wakizashi – le dijo intentando razonar con él.

\- ¿Acaso me ves preocupado? – la retó tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – No necesito tu compasión. Si quieres terminar con esto hazlo de una vez.

\- ¡Eres un necio! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir prolongando lo inevitable? – le reclamó ella airadamente.

\- Hasta que no haya ninguna duda de quién es el vencedor – le respondió con firmeza.

Estaba molesta. No entendía su obstinación, para ella el resultado ahora era obvio, pero si necesitaba tener una espada apuntando a su cuello para que lo aceptara, entonces así sería. Lo atacó de frente dando un par golpes, los cuales evitó sin necesidad de usar su espada aun en su mano derecha. Si al menos hubiese cambiado de mano tendría oportunidad, pero no lo hizo. Al tercer ataque sus cuerpos estaban tan próximos que no tuvo otra opción más que bloquearlo. Karai supo que ese era el momento que esperaba, al choque de ambas espadas sucedió lo inevitable.

Leo soltó su única arma mostrando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Se hizo a un lado dejando seguir el movimiento de la espada de Karai, aproximando su cuerpo al de ella. Karai vio cómo se acercaba pero no le dio importancia. No tenía ninguna de sus armas, con su siguiente ataque lo vencería con facilidad. Estaba tan confiada de su victoria que no se percató de lo que realmente sucedía y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Al concentrarse en el movimiento del cuerpo de Leonardo, nunca observó que su wakizashi no había salido despedida como sucedió con la katana. La espada giró un par de veces sobre su propia arma y Leonardo la recibía ahora son su mano izquierda, la deslizó rápidamente sobre la hoja de la shikomizue. Karai no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, solo observó como el filo de la espada recorría su propia arma y continuaba su camino sobre su brazo hasta su cuello, casi podía jurar que sintió su filo en su piel. Leonardo detuvo su mano a menos de un centímetro de tocar el cuello de la kunoichi.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió. Ella estaba atónita por lo ocurrido, aun no entendía cómo es que había permitido que la venciera.

Acercó un poco su rostro al de Karai, sin retirar el arma de su cuello. - ¿Esto te parece bastante entretenido? – le susurró en tono burlón.

Al oír esas palabras, salió finalmente de su letargo. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. No podía negar que en cierta forma le alegraba que Leo estuviera totalmente recuperado. – Supongo que sí – le dijo mientras soltaba su arma, aceptando su derrota.

Todos observaban atentamente la conclusión del duelo. Salieron de su asombro ante la forma en que Leonardo consiguió la victoria. Pero ninguno se atrevía a mover todavía ningún musculo, incluso los duelistas quedaron inmóviles sin saber qué hacer. Era evidente que el combate había finalizado, sin embargo su sensei no daba la habitual indicación que lo daba por concluido. Splinter se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, intentando aclarar a sus dudas, a la luz de lo que ambos revelaron durante el combate. Podría decirse que ahora estaba seguro que su miedo no era infundado, pero ¿cómo debía actuar? Tal vez era tiempo de confrontarlos, tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón. Al menos a uno de ellos.

Una voz lo devolvió a la realidad. – Sensei, el combate ya terminó – oyó decir a Abril mientras le sacudía su brazo.

Movió un poco la cabeza tratando de salir de su desconcierto antes de dar la orden. – Yame – dijo finalmente más por costumbre, puesto que Leo y Karai hace mucho que habían dejado de pelear.

Ante la orden, Leo por fin retiro su arma del cuello de la kunoichi. – Lo siento. Espero no haberte lastimado – le dijo con el afán de disculparse.

\- No tienes que disculparte. Era un duelo, además ya deberías saber que no soy de las que se alarman por cualquier simple herida – le dijo mientras recogía su espada para enfundarla.

\- Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. – le explicó con sinceridad.

Ella le sonrío en agradecimiento a su cortesía – Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. La próxima vez ten por seguro que yo seré quien gané – declaró confiadamente mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, hermano! – exclamó Mikey efusivamente abrazando a Leo por la espalda.

\- ¡Qué pelea! De verdad llegué a pensar que se iban a matar – les dijo Casey.

\- Regular. Tuviste suerte, si hubiera sido yo no hubieras tenido oportunidad – comentó Rafa cruzándose de brazos pero sin poder ocultar la alegría de tener de vuelta a su líder.

\- Si pelean así seguro que hasta derrotamos a Destructor – indicó Abril acercándose a felicitar a Leo.

\- Gracias – les dijo Leonardo dirigiéndose a todos -. Aunque no es para tanto, Abril – dirigiéndose a la chica un poco apenado por su comentario.

\- Pero, ¿Qué clase de movimiento fue ese? – preguntó Donnie – Cuando te vi soltar el arma de verdad pensé que Karai ganaría.

\- Es verdad, Leo. ¿Por qué tu espada no salió disparada como en otras ocasiones? – preguntó Karai.

\- Es algo que he estado practicando, en caso de que me viera en la necesidad de pelear con solo mi wakizashi y decidí probarlo contigo – les explicó Leo -. Al perfeccionar mi técnica tameshigiri puedo sentir el movimiento de mi arma al realizar un corte, y pensé que podría emplearlo en la defensa. Cuando Karai me atacó sentí el contacto de su espada con la mía, en vez de esforzarme por detener su golpe, seguí su movimiento con mi propia espada. Estaba consciente que tú sabías lo que pasaría si bloqueaba tu ataque con mi brazo derecho - continuó dirigiéndose ahora a Karai -, por lo que fingí que soltaba mi arma por el dolor cuando en realidad estaba dirigiendo su movimiento, para que girara alrededor de tu espada. Tenía la esperanza de que pensarás que caería presa del dolor, como en otras ocasiones, e indudablemente estarías tan segura de tu victoria que no notarías este movimiento.

\- ¿Entonces me engañaste? –preguntó la kunoichi frunciendo el ceño – Eso no es propio de ti.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos funcionó. Es una de tantas que me has hecho – les dijo sonrojándose.

\- Bien hecho, hijo mío – interrumpió Splinter acercándose – utilizaste el conocimiento que tu oponente tenía sobre tus limitaciones y lo empleaste en su contra. Convertiste tu debilidad en una fortaleza.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué podré ir a la misión con los otros? – preguntó Leo con entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, ese era el trato desde un principio – le respondió.

De inmediato todos estallaron en júbilo. Abrazando a su aparentemente recuperado líder. - ¡Vengan tres! – dijo Mikey entusiasmado, ante la mirada de reproche de parte de los no-mutantes. – Y también cinco – completó para integrarlos.

Todos sonrieron y chocaron sus manos en lo alto al grito de "¡Booyakasha!" Todos, incluyendo a Karai, a quien todos voltearon a ver con extrañeza.

\- ¿Qué miran? ¿A caso no querían que me integrara? – preguntó molesta al sentir la mirada de todos.

\- Por supuesto Karai, es solo que… es raro verte de buen ánimo – le dijo Mikey.

\- Pues más les vale acostumbrarse. Ahora soy parte de su familia – les dijo con seguridad.

\- Por supuesto, no hace falta que seas tan enojona – le recriminó Rafa.

\- Mira quien lo dice – respondió ella a la defensiva.

Las carcajadas de todos no se hicieron esperar, sin lugar a dudas estaban de muy buen ánimo. Pero no todos estaban tan joviales. Splinter los miraba seriamente, para él aun había un tema por resolver y pensaba que lo mejor era afrontarlo lo antes posible.

\- Vayamos a prepararnos, entonces – interrumpió Leo tan alegre instante – Recuerden que en este momento el Kraang está movilizando el mutágeno.

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta de su líder y se dirigieron a la puerta del dojo, dispuestos a preparar lo necesario para la misión.

\- Leonardo – exclamó Splinter quien se había quedado sin moverse en todo momento -. ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. – dijo dirigiéndose al mayor de los hermanos.

\- Claro que si Sensei – respondió Leo algo confuso, no estaba seguro de lo que quería hablar con él, tal vez darle un consejo, pensaba -. Adelántense a preparar todo, los alcanzó en un rato – les dijo a los demás mientras continuaban su camino, hasta que el último salió del almacén, dejando a maestro y alumno completamente solos.

Leonardo se aproximó a su sensei sentándose sobre sus talones. - ¿Qué desea maestro? – preguntó tratando de apresurar lo que quería decirle, pues estaba más que ansioso por salir de nuevo a una misión.

\- La técnica que usaste tiene un riesgo muy alto y lo sabes – le dijo repentinamente su maestro.

\- Si, lo sé – dijo Leo arrastrando las palabras y bajando su mirada.

\- Si tu oponente adivina tus intenciones, prácticamente le estas dejando el camino libre a una victoria al deshacerte de tus dos armas. Además cualquiera que te haya visto usarla no caerá en la trampa. – prosiguió su maestro ecuánime – Dime, ¿por qué decidiste utilizarla en el duelo? - pregunto finalmente mirándolo de soslayo.

\- Me pareció buena idea. Karai conoce muy bien el dolor de mi brazo derecho. Ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo durante mis entrenamientos, me vio fallar una y otra vez y soltar mi espada sin poder evitarlo. Esperaba que por ese recuerdo se confiará en el momento en que la soltara durante el combate – le explicó.

\- Es cierto, Miwa estuvo a tu lado todo este tiempo. De hecho ha estado a tu lado demasiado tiempo – dijo casi como un murmullo.

Leo miro confundido a su maestro. No entendía su comentario. - ¿Qué quiere decir, sensei?

Su maestro no contestó de inmediato. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas en claro.

\- Recuerdo, que cuando acababas de conocer a Miwa; cuando aún era un miembro del clan del pie, tú confesaste cierta atracción por ella – le dijo caminando alrededor de su alumno quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse -. Aunque posteriormente nos aseguraste que eso era cosa del pasado. Ahora dime, Leonardo, ¿qué sentimientos tienes por Miwa? – preguntó finalmente deteniéndose frente a él, enfatizando en la pregunta.

El joven no sabía cómo responder ante tal cuestionamiento, peor aún al sentir la mirada inquisidora de su maestro – Yo… yo… no – balbuceó por un momento mientras tragaba saliva para aclarar su garganta -. No hay… ningún sentimiento extraño… ni nada por el estilo, sensei – consiguió hilvanar finalmente. Lo miró seriamente a los ojos intentando adivinar lo que pensaba, saber si su respuesta era suficiente para salir de ese interrogatorio.

\- ¡Mientes! – le recriminó su maestro subiendo su tono de voz ahora visiblemente enojado -. Los he observado y sé que no es así. Quiero la verdad ahora mismo, Leonardo.

\- Bajo su rostro intentando ocultarse de la mirada de su maestro. No podía seguir negándolo. Después de todo era su sensei, su padre. Tal vez confesar la verdad sería lo más conveniente. Suspiró profundamente mientras se armaba del valor necesario para lo que seguía – Tiene razón, maestro Splinter – declaró por fin ante su sensei-. Creo que nunca lo superé del todo. Con cada encuentro, cada batalla, aunque fuéramos enemigos y ella intentara liquidarnos; mis sentimientos por ella solo crecían – dijo con firmeza.

\- Pero, ahora sabes que es Miwa, mi hija, tu hermana – indicó Splinter con un dejo de tristeza recalcando la última palabra.

\- Cuando usted me contó la verdad sobre Karai, que en realidad era su hija Miwa, sabía que debía olvidarla. Le doy mi palabra que de verdad lo intenté. Solo quería que volviera con nosotros por usted, para que fuera feliz. Al menos eso pensaba –expresó melancólico -. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, ahora creo que más bien lo hacía por mí, porque quería que estuviera cerca. Estos días que ha estado con nosotros, solo han hecho que lo que siento por ella se profundice. El tiempo con ella ha sido maravilloso y he llegado a conocerla mejor, a entenderla, e incluso a…

\- ¡Suficiente! – le interrumpió violentamente su maestro - ¿Te das cuenta acaso de qué estás hablando de mi hija? ¿Olvidas que es tu hermana? – le cuestionó bastante molesto.

\- Sensei, lo he estado pensando, y realmente no somos hermanos – intentó torpemente de justificarse mientras se ponía de pie-. Bueno, al menos no de manera consanguínea.

\- Entonces, ¿me niegas como tu padre? – preguntó incrédulo al oír las palabras de Leo.

\- No… no, yo jamás… diría eso – dijo Leo dudando de su respuesta -. Sé que es complicado, lo respeto como padre adoptivo y mi maestro, pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos por Karai.

\- ¡Miwa! – exclamó iracundo su maestro resaltando el nombre real de la kunoichi– Ya he escuchado suficiente. Leonardo, desde pequeño te he entrenado en el arte del ninjutsu, mostrándote que lo más importante es el honor. Honor por la familia, honor por tus hermanos, honor por tu sensei. Dime tú, ¿acaso no tienes honor? ¿No amas a tu familia? ¿No sientes respeto por mí?

Sus palabras lo hirieron aún más que cuando Destructor lo dejó en coma o cuando recibió la mordida de Karai en forma de serpiente. El honor era todo en lo que Leo siempre había basado su conducta, sus ideales, su vida. No soportaba ver a su maestro tan molesto, tan decepcionado. Tal vez en verdad estaba equivocado, era joven e inmaduro, ¿qué sabía él del amor?

\- Si, maestro. Si tengo honor, si amo a mi familia, y si lo respeto a usted – respondió con un tono triste con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Entonces, tengo confianza en que harás lo correcto – le dijo Splinter más tranquilo que hace un momento -. Olvidarás esos sentimientos hacía mi hija, pues solo te llevarán hacia el dolor y la deshonra, y la verás solamente como una hermana. ¿correcto?

\- Hai, sensei – respondió Leonardo arrodillándose nuevamente ante su maestro -.

\- Algo que te ayudara a superarlo, sin duda, es que comiences a dirigirte a ella por su nombre real: Miwa – le recomendó.

\- Así será, sensei – concluyó no muy convencido.

\- Ahora retírate. Tus hermanos y hermana te esperan para la misión – dijo dando por concluida la plática.

Leonardo se levantó y encaminó a encontrarse con los demás. Destrozado por dentro ante la orden de su maestro. No se dio cuenta que del otro lado del muro donde se encontraba la puerta de salida, alguien había escuchado toda la conversación.

Karai salió rápidamente del almacén al notar que Leonardo, se aproximaba. Se dirigió a la sala de la guarida con emociones encontradas. Por un lado escuchó que Leo tenía un sentimiento por ella más allá de lo fraternal, lo cual le causaba una extraña alegría. Por el otro estaba el hecho de que su padre le había ordenado olvidar dichos sentimientos, esto le causaba molestia. Pero ahora la duda le surgía ¿Qué iba a hacer Leonardo? Y más importante aún ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer ella? Al menos una cosa era segura: la respuesta a estas preguntas, sin importar cual fuera, traería consecuencias a su nueva familia y a ella misma. Pero no podía continuar prorrogando lo inevitable. Esa misma noche todas sus dudas quedarían despejadas.


	11. Confrontación en el tren

**Capítulo 11. Confrontación en el tren **

Enfrentarse al Kraang y al Clan del Pie en la estación cercana al edificio de Ashita Corp, era igual a un suicidio. El lugar estaba enormemente vigilado, las calles cercanas eran patrulladas por naves y droides, incluso habían visto a un par de "cabezas cromadas". Atacar el almacén era impensable. El movimiento de los contenedores de mutágeno había provocado una aglomeración de droides y robopies en los túneles que comunicaban a la estación y en el almacén en sí. Además, en este tiempo seguramente habrían notado a los dos guardias que estaban protegiendo el pasillo del elevador, ahora convertidos en chatarra por Leo y Karai. Sin duda la vigilancia en el edificio se había incrementado. No era sabio pensar en un ataque directo, al menos no en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, el resto de las estaciones se encontraban con menos vigilancia, después de todo ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para atacar un tren en movimiento? Analizando la cantidad de vigilantes que había en cada estación, habían llegado a la conclusión que era muy probable que el tren se detuviera en la estación de _Grand Central,_ puesto que en ese lugar el número de kraang-droides y naves que lo resguardan, volvía a elevarse. Además en esa estación convergían cinco rutas del sistema de transporte subterráneo, por lo que de ahí podrían moverse en al menos cuatro distintas direcciones. Su única alternativa parecía ser detener el tren antes de que llegará a dicha estación o muy probablemente lo perderían.

El lugar idóneo era la estación _Union Square, _siguiendo la lógica del plan de los Kraang, ahí tendrían al menos seis rutas de escape para despistar al enemigo.

El plan parecía simple: Se dividirían en dos grupos, el primero conformado por Donnie, Mikey y Abril; debían eliminar a todos los kraang-droides de la estación _Union Square_, posteriormente Donnie habilitarían un tren y un par de vagones en alguna de las rutas que fueran hacia el norte sin pasar por _Grand Central_. Tendrían que pasar la mayor cantidad de contenedores de mutágeno de un tren a otro en el menor tiempo posible. Para evitar demoras el tren que transportaba el mutágeno debía ser asaltado antes de llegar a la estación, de lo cual se encargaría el segundo equipo donde estaban Karai, Leo, Rafa y Casey. Su trabajo era interceptar el tren una estación antes y acabar con los kraangs que estuvieran en él, de esta forma al llegar a _Union Square_ ambos equipos se concentraría en el movimiento de los contenedores antes de que el resto del Kraang se enterará de lo sucedido.

Al finalizar de explicar el plan de Leo todos parecían estar de acuerdo en su efectividad. Solo Donnie parecía desatento observando el cielo nocturno con sus binoculares.

\- Donnie, ¿entendiste el plan? – preguntó Leo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Si… claro – contestó su hermano un tanto distraído, quitando los binoculares de su rostro pero sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces que algo te preocupa – le reclamó Abril.

\- ¿Estás bien Donnie? –le preguntó Leo inquieto mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

\- Sí, es solo que… - dudo un momento mientras volvía a ver al cielo provocando que el resto lo imitará –ese halcón gerifalte, no es muy común en Nueva York, además tengo la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

\- Vinimos a aquí a detener al Kraang, no a observar a las aves – le recriminó Rafa.

\- Cálmate Rafa – intercedió Leonardo -. Pero tiene razón, Donnie, debemos concentrarnos en la misión.

\- Si, disculpen. Vamos a continuar – dijo el genio.

Ambos grupos se dividieron dirigiéndose a tomar sus posiciones para cumplir con sus tareas.

El equipo de Donnie llegó rápidamente a _Union Square_. Se introdujeron ágilmente a la estación evitando ser vistos por las naves Kraang que vigilaban la zona, debían evitar llamar la atención para tener el tiempo suficiente de preparar todo antes de la llegada del tren.

Como habían previsto las estaciones donde el tren no se detendría tenían una vigilancia bastante pobre. Fácilmente lograron eliminar a la docena de kraang-droides que se encontraban ahí, la mayoría ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de lo que los atacó.

Donnie verificó las posibles rutas por donde podrían escapar, decidió que lo mejor era tomar la línea _R_ en dirección norte, por lo que se dirigió a la plataforma de salida de dicha ruta, seguido de Mikey y Abril, encontrándose con un tren abandonado. Procedieron a desenganchar los vagones de pasajeros dejando solo dos que servirían para llevar el mutágeno. Posteriormente se encaminaron al cuarto de la instalación eléctrica para encender los interruptores que necesitaba.

Iban a medio camino cuando escucharon un sonido parecido a un silbido que iba subiendo de tono. De inmediato Donnie identificó el sonido dando la vuelta para tomar a sus dos acompañantes y tirarlos al suelo justo en el momento para esquivar un pequeño misil que terminó explotando contra un muro.

\- Tortugas y Abril O'Neil. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están los guardias? – preguntó un robot de la Sra. Campbell mientras observaba alrededor descubriendo a un par de droides destruidos-. Intentan robar el mutágeno. Debo avisar al Kraang – termino diciendo mientras daba un salto aproximándose a las escaleras de salida.

\- Es la mujer de los codos que explotan – exclamó Mikey.

\- ¡No dejen que salga a la superficie! – ordenó Donnie.

De inmediato los tres iniciaron la persecución. Abril utilizó sus poderes telepáticos para obstruir el camino del robot con un par de cestos de basura que se encontraban en la parte alta de la escalera. La Sra. Campbell se detuvo al ver los objetos acercarse, sus ojos se iluminaron con un color rojo mientras lanzaba sus láseres contra los dos proyectiles que la chica arrojó. Esta distracción fue aprovechada por Mikey, quien la atrapó por la espalda utilizando su_ kusarigama_.

\- Ya te tengo. El buen Mikey salva el día otra vez – dijo el más pequeño de los Hamato vanagloriándose.

Poco duro su felicidad pues el robot inmediatamente comenzó a girar junto con su agresor, el cual se aferró a la cadena de su arma lo más que pudo, "voy a vomitar", pensaba mientras luchaba por no soltarse; pero la fuerza de los giros fue mayor que su voluntad y terminó cediendo. Salió disparado pasando entre Abril y Donnie.

Abril reaccionó deteniendo la caída de su amigo con sus habilidades de telequinesis, dejándolo suspendido a unos metros del suelo. - ¿Y quién te salva a ti? – preguntó a Mikey de manera presuntuosa.

Donnie se lanzó de un salto contra el robot de la Sra. Campbell, el cual se estaba liberando de la cadena que la tenía sujeta. Al ver que la tortuga se acercaba con su arma en alto para atacarle, levantó sus brazos los cuales se doblaron abriendo los codos lanzando un par de misiles dirigidos a su atacante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Abril dejó caer a Mikey para concentrarse ahora en detener los misiles. Apenas logró desviarlos logrando que ambos rodearan a Donnie, quien sin inmutarse prosiguió con su ataque.

Al notar que su ataque había fallado, la Sra. Campbell devolvió sus brazos a su forma original justo en el momento en que el bastón_ bo_ estaba por golpearla. Tomo su punta con ambas manos impidiendo que continuara su trayectoria hacia su cabeza. Donnie estaba frente al robot sonriendo maliciosamente, apenas tocaron sus pies el escalón cuando se impulsó girando hacia atrás golpeando el rostro del androide, obligándolo a soltar su arma, cayendo unos escalones más abajo.

\- ¡Ahora Abril! – indicó Donnie, a lo cual la chica dirigió los misiles que controlaba con su mente hacia el robot. Este último no esperaba que le devolvieran el ataque con sus propias armas, por lo que cuando intentó reaccionar los dos misiles ya lo habían impactado haciéndolo pedazos. – Bien hecho Abril – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lo vencimos – respondió ella al momento en que se acercaba a abrazar a Donnie quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras ponía una cara de tonto.

\- Bien pudiste bajarme más suavemente – se quejó Mikey tallándose el caparazón.

\- Lo siento mucho, Mikey – dijo Abril algo apenada soltando a Donatello de su abrazo -. Pero tenía que detener esos misiles rápidamente.

Donnie subió a toda velocidad las escaleras dirigiendo su mirada a la salida de la estación. Espero unos momentos para verificar que el ruido de las explosiones no hubiera llamado la atención de algún otro droide. – Creo que hemos tenido suerte, no parece que algún Kraang se haya alertado con el ruido de la pelea– les dijo a los otros mientras descendía nuevamente. – Prosigamos con nuestra tarea, pero debemos ser cuidadosos de no ser vistos por otro androide -.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, yo puedo vigilar la entrada y avisarles si hay algún problema – ofreció Abril.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puede ser peligroso – indicó Donnie preocupado.

\- Creo que ya he demostrado que puedo defenderme sola – le respondió Abril algo enfadada.

\- Está bien, está bien, no es para tanto – dijo extendiendo una mano indicándole que se tranquilizara.

Sin nada más que discutir las dos tortugas volvieron a la tarea de localizar el cuarto de control y energizar el tren mientras Abril se quedaba en la entrada vigilando.

\- ¿Crees que los demás también tengan dificultades? – preguntó Mikey a su hermano.

\- Es lo más seguro. Inclusive me temo que ellos lo tendrán más difícil –le respondió.

En el túnel que lleva al edificio de Ashita Corp, el Kraang estaba terminando de cargar los últimos contenedores de mutágeno.

\- ¡Dense prisa, zánganos perezosos! – ordenaba Kraang Superior a un par de kraang-droides que empujaba uno de los carros transportadores-. Llevamos horas trasladando el preciado mutágeno corriendo el riesgo de que las tortugas nos ataquen.

\- Kraang informa a Kraang Superior que todo el mutágeno ya se encuentra dentro del conocido como tren, listo para transportarse al lugar conocido como el lugar donde se esconderá el mutágeno – dijo uno de los kraang-droides.

\- Ya era tiempo. Ahora vámonos de aquí – exclamó Kraang Superior mientras empujaba al droide y subía en uno de los vagones del frente.

El tren comenzó a ganar velocidad rumbo a la _Grand Central_. Además del vagón máquina, se encontraban enganchados cinco vagones de tracción cargados de mutágeno. En cada vagón había por lo menos una docena de kraang-droides, además de Kraang Superior que estaba en el vagón contiguo al vagón máquina.

Pasaban por las estaciones sin detenerse (esa era la orden), aproximándose rápidamente a su destino. Ninguno de los pasajeros sabía que la siguiente estación ya había sido tomada por Leonardo y su equipo, quienes habían dado cuenta de todos los droides que la protegían. Ahora aguadaban ocultos entre las vigas del túnel, esperando el momento en que la máquina pasará.

Finalmente la enorme serpiente de acero llegó. Sigilosamente los cuatro asaltantes se dejaron caer sobre el techo del vehículo, manteniéndose agachados para evitar caer. Leonardo hizo una señal con su mano a su hermano Rafa quien asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a moverse hasta el segundo vagón de tracción. Habían decidido que solo necesitaban uno de los vagones con el mutágeno, por lo que podía prescindir del resto. Utilizarían una pequeña carga explosiva que Donnie les había proporcionado para desacoplar la carga no requerida. Rafael llegó a su destino y bajó por el pequeño espacio entre vagones cuidadoso de no ser visto por algún Kraang. Colocó el explosivo en su lugar y espero la señal para activarlo.

Los demás se movieron hasta el espacio entre el vagón máquina y el primer vagón de tracción. Al llegar Leo fue el primero en bajar, seguido por Karai. Casey tuvo que esperar un rato más en el techo puesto que el espacio era demasiado reducido para que los tres estuvieran ahí al mismo tiempo.

A través del cristal de la puerta observaron que en el vagón máquina había 13 kraang-droides y por lo menos uno más en la cabina de control. En el otro vagón había 15 droides además de Kraang Superior.

\- Son más de los que esperaba – indicó Leonardo a Karai -. Pero creo que podremos vencerlos. Hay que hacerlo rápido antes de que los demás se den cuenta.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo la chica.

\- Bien Kar… - se detuvo recordando lo que su sensei le había ordenado antes de la misión y recompuso-, es decir, Miwa. Tú irás por los del lado izquierdo y yo por los del derecho ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó mirando a la chica.

Karai le dirigió una mirada incrédula al principio, puesto que era extraño que la llamara así; pero casi de inmediato se mostró molesta, no porque le disgustara su verdadero nombre, sino porque sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Leonardo la había llamado así. – De acuerdo – le respondió secamente, apretando los dientes. Leo lo notó pero prefirió no hacer caso por lo pronto.

Abrieron la puerta y entraron rápidamente, tomando por sorpresa a los Kraang. En un suspiro estaban sobre ellos cortando cabezas y extremidades tratando de evitar que dispararan sus armas láser. Así sucedió con los primeros seis, pero el resto que estaba más cerca de la cabina control tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los alcanzaran y comenzaron a disparar sus armas. Ambos esquivaban los disparos acercándose a su objetivo principal mientras los droides iban cayendo uno a uno, pero el tiempo corría en su contra, ahora que habían comenzado los disparos, la posibilidad de que los kraangs del otro vagón notaran la pelea, se incrementaba.

Detrás se había quedado Casey cuidando sus espaldas vigilando al Kraang Superior y el resto de los droides del otro vagón. Al momento de comenzar el contrataque de los extraterrestres un par de disparos golpearon cerca de su cabeza provocando que el chico volteara al frente del vagón y se agachara para esquivar otro tanto.

Sus temores parecían hacerse realidad. En el vagón contiguo Kraang Superior comenzó a notar una serie de destellos que llamaron su atención. Se acercó al vagón máquina, observando a través del cristal de la puerta que separaba ambos vagones, tratando de identificar lo que ocurría, cuando un disparo láser logró penetrar la puerta golpeando a uno de los kraang-droides a su lado. – ¡Están atacándonos! – Exclamó –. Rápido vayan a proteger el mutágeno – ordenaba mientras empujaba a sus subordinados -. Tú, avisa al resto lo que está pasando – dijo señalando al droide que se encontraba al final del vagón.

El extraterrestre se dispuso a obedecer la orden por lo que abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el siguiente vagón, sin embargo Rafa ya lo esperaba y atravesó su cabeza con uno de sus _sais _– lo siento, ¿ibas a algún lado? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras arrojaba el cuerpo del droide fuera del tren y volvía a cerrar la puerta para evitar que alguien lo viera.

En el vagón máquina, Karai y Leo lograron finalmente vencer a todos sus enemigos y alcanzaron la cabina de control. Abrieron la puerta y tal como sospechaban, un kraang-droide se encontraba ahí manejando el vehículo. Leonardo lo partió velozmente en dos y se disponía a detener el tren cuando un disparo que impactó cerca de él, lo obligó a volver su mirada.

Por la puerta trasera Kraang Superior estaba entrando al vagón. Al menos cuatro kraang-droides ya habían entrado con anterioridad y se encontraban luchando con Casey.

\- Miwa, ve a ayudarlo mientras detengo el tren – le indicó Leo a la kunoichi.

Nuevamente le había llamado por su nombre real, en esta ocasión ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera enojada, solo que en esta ocasión decidió descargar su furia en los Kraang. De inmediato se abalanzó contra las criaturas destrozándolas sin piedad abriéndose paso hasta llegar junto a Casey quien se encontraba protegiéndose de un ataque del Kraang Superior. Sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el líder de los extraterrestres, el cual se cubrió con uno de sus brazos mecánico.

\- Humanos insignificantes, ¿de verdad piensan que pueden enfrentarse a mí con armas tan primitivas? – se expresó menospreciando a sus rivales.

En ese momento Leo accionó el mecanismo de frenado el cual emitió un chillido metálico ensordecedor, mientras que el vehículo se detenía abruptamente, provocando que todos los pasajeros cayeran debido a la inercia del movimiento; incluyendo a sus propios aliados, que aunque sabían lo que pasaría pues así estaba planeado, los tomo desprevenidos al concentrarse en la pelea contra el Kraang Superior. Todos a excepción de Rafa, quien estaba esperando ansioso este momento. Esta era la señal que esperaba para encender el dispositivo explosivo, sin demorar accionó el aparato el cual marcó 15 segundos en la pantalla iniciando una cuenta regresiva. Apenas hubo terminado su tarea de inmediato se introdujo al vagón para ayudar a sus amigos en su lucha.

El resto de los Kraangs sin duda fueron alertados por el repentino frenado del tren. Uno de los extraterrestres abrió la puerta para dirigirse al primer vagón de tracción cuando un ligero pitido llamó su atención. Bajó la mirada para observar como el dispositivo dejado por Rafa cambiaba del número tres al dos, sin tiempo de reaccionar le explotó prácticamente en el rostro. Fue una explosión suficiente para romper el mecanismo de acoplamiento y dejar ligeras abolladuras en ambos vagones, pero sin causar mayores estragos, aunque resulto algo más violenta de lo que esperaban sacudiendo los vagones y haciéndolos moverse ligeramente.

La explosión tenía otro objetivo: le indicaba a Leo que debía poner en marcha de nuevo el tren máquina. Así lo hizo apenas hubo escuchado la explosión. _"¿Solo sería un ligero estallido, Donnie?"_ pensó mientras recriminaba en sus adentros a su hermano por lo mayor que había resultado la misma. El tren comenzó a moverse nuevamente en dirección a la estación _Union Square_. Leonardo entonces decidió ir en la ayuda de sus amigos.

Los combatientes se había recuperado de todas las sacudidas a las que se habían sometida en tan poco tiempo. Rafael ya había eliminado a casi todos los kraang-droides que se encontraban en el vagón de tracción, mientras Karai y Casey reiniciaban su contienda con el Kraang Superior, el cual volvía a lanzar improperios en contra de sus atacantes acerca de su inferioridad.

\- ¡Ya cállate! – le exigió Rafael a la criatura de la dimensión X mientras lo golpeaba con uno de sus sais por la espalda, provocando que perdiera el balance.

Su caída fue interrumpida al recargarse en una de las puertas laterales del vagón. Al percatarse de esto Leonardo de inmediato presionó el botón que abría las mismas, al instante el extraterrestre se precipitó fuera del vagón pero reaccionó a tiempo para sostenerse en los laterales con ambas manos, chillando y maldiciendo a sus enemigos. Parecía que se incorporaría logrando entrar de nuevo al vehículo, pero Karai y Casey actuaron en consecuencia golpeando sus garras metálicas con sus respectivas armas, sin embargo esto no fue suficiente para provocar que Kraang Superior se soltará.

\- Miserables humanos. Sus pobres intentos son insignificantes para Kraang – exclamó despectivamente la criatura.

\- Veamos si esto te parece insignificante, gelatina con tentáculos – dijo Rafa mientras le lanzaba directamente una patada justo donde se encontraba Kraang Superior ante su mirada atónita. Este último no logró esquivar el golpe, ante lo cual no consiguió seguir aferrándose al borde de la puerta metálica cayendo sobre la vía paralela a la que los transportaba, dando tumbos de manera descompuesta y golpeando en varias ocasiones el muro del túnel mientras el tren continuaba su camino.

Al notar que por fin había logrado deshacerse de su enemigo, Leonardo volvía a cerrar las puertas del vagón.

\- Bien hecho compañero – felicitó Casey a su amigo mientras chocaba su puño con él.

\- No fue nada. Simplemente no me gusta llevar polizontes.

\- Bueno, si lo piensas detenidamente, nosotros somos los que nos subimos sin permiso – argumentó Casey.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ir a hacerle compañía al Kraang junto a las vías? – amenazó Rafa a su compañero.

\- Está bien, no he dicho nada – se defendió el chico moviendo sus manos frente a él como escudo.

\- Chicos, aun no es momento de celebrar, apenas llevamos ejecutado la mitad del plan – los interrumpió Leo acercándose a ellos-. Todavía tenemos que llegar con Donnie y los demás para cambiar de tren.

\- Pero si ya hicimos lo más difícil: quitarle el mutágeno al Kraang – exclamó su hermano mientras señalaba los contenedores de mutágeno en ambos vagones.

\- No debemos confiarnos, la misión no termina hasta que este mutágeno esté en la guarida – argumentó el joven líder.

\- Está bien "temerario" líder. Lo que tú digas – remató Rafa torciendo los ojos.

Leonardo dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cabina de control, pero al pasar junto a Karai advirtió que ella le ocultaba su rostro en todo momento. Sorprendido por su actitud decidió averiguar lo que podría estar molestándole. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Miwa? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sí, estoy bien – contestó secamente -. ¿No tienes que ir a detener el tren? Ya estamos llegando a la estación, Leonardo – terminó enfatizando el nombre de su interlocutor, quien no parecía darse cuenta del motivo de su molestia, por lo que optó por seguir su camino.

Ante la escena, Casey miró de soslayo a Rafa quien adivinó lo que el chico intentaba preguntar y solo alzó sus hombros para darle a entender que él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la estación de _Union Square_, donde Donatello y el resto del grupo se encontraban esperándolos.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron – los saludo efusivamente Mikey -. De verdad que tardaron demasiado pensé que tendríamos que esperarlos toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? No fue precisamente un agradable paseo en tren – le recriminó Rafa.

\- ¿Tuvieron contratiempos? – les preguntó Donnie.

\- Algunos, pero lo importante es que conseguimos nuestro objetivo – le dijo Leo mientras mostraba orgulloso la carga de los vagones.

De inmediato pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a transportar los contenedores de mutágeno a otro tren que la tortuga de bandana morada ya tenía preparado para continuar el viaje por una nueva ruta. Entre todos lograron mover la mayor parte del mutágeno en pocos minutos, por lo que se dispusieron a partir hacia su hogar. Mikey fue a buscar a Abril quien aún se encontraba en sus labores de vigilancia. Cuando todos estaban reunidos Donnie entró a la cabina de control para encargarse de dirigir el tren.

Para asegurarse que no fueran detectados fácilmente. El genio había aprovechado el tiempo para colocar un dispositivo en otros tres vagones máquina, los cuales le permitiría encender dichos vehículos por medio de su T-phone. Esto les daría más posibilidades de escapar pues sus enemigos tendrían que elegir entre cuatro objetivos en vez de uno solo. Tomó su T-phone y encendió los señuelos, posteriormente inició la marcha del tren que los transportaría a ellos.

Conforme el vehículo avanzaba hacia su destino, sus pasajeros se relajaban comenzando conversar y bromear entre ellos, felicitándose por lo que parecía una misión cumplida; todos, a excepción de Karai que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a nadie, hasta que Abril reparó en ella y se acercó con la intención de animarla.

\- ¿Estás bien, Karai? – le dijo mientras la sacaba de su concentración.

\- Si, Abril, estoy bien – respondió mientras le mostraba una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Estás segura? Desde hace un rato veo que algo te molesta – intervino Leo quien no había dejado de observarla y aprovecho el acercamiento de Abril para indagar él también.

Karai cambio su semblante mostrándose molesta con el joven líder. – No lo sé, Leonardo, ¿tú qué crees que podría estar molestándome? – dijo encarándolo. Esto fue suficiente para darse cuenta que él tenía que ver con su actitud agresiva, peor aún no estaba claro el porqué.

\- Espera, Miwa, no entiendo que pude hacer para que te molestaras tanto – argumentó en su defensa Leonardo sin reparar que esto solo provocó que la chica se enojara aún más.

El resto veía la escena bastante asombrados, todos habían notado la forma en que Leonardo había llamado a la kunoichi, reemplazando el nombre de Karai por Miwa, les pareció de lo más extraño puesto que nunca la había nombrado así. Aunque nadie se atrevía a comentar nada debido a la tensión del momento. Nadie, con excepción de uno de los hermanos.

\- ¿La llamaste Miwa? – intervino Mikey. – Tú nunca le dices así, Leo.

Todos miraron a Leonardo inquisitivamente esperando la respuesta. – No sé qué tiene de raro, ese su nombre real. El nombre que le pusieron sus padres – les explicó tratando de justificarse pero sin dejar de sentirse acorralado ante la mirada de sus amigos.

\- ¿Y es solo por eso o porqué alguien más te lo ha ordenado? – le cuestionó Karai mordazmente.

Leonardo la miró sorpresivo, abriendo sus ojos enormemente. En ese momento pareció entender el motivo por el cual Karai estaba tan molesta con él. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera escuchado su conversación con Splinter.

\- ¿C-cómo? ¿Acaso tu-u…nos escuchaste? – balbuceo la joven tortuga mostrando su nerviosismo al sentirse descubierto.

\- Es posible – respondió ella tímidamente pues no era su intención decirle que los había espiado y escuchado la confesión que le hizo a Splinter, pero enseguida se rehízo al recordar que era él quien estaba en juicio, no ella. – Tal vez debas decirles a todos cual es la verdadera razón por la que me estás llamando Miwa – le exigió en tono molesto nuevamente.

\- No tengo porque explicar nada. Y tú no tienes por qué escuchar conversaciones privadas – argumentó Leo poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- Si, cuando en las conversaciones me mencionan a mí – contratacó Karai

El resto del grupo los miraba sin entender de qué estaban hablando. Lo único que les quedaba claro es que era inminente una discusión de la cual preferían no ser partícipes.

\- Creo que iré a ver cómo va Donnie con la conducción del tren – se justificó Abril mientras enfilaba hacía la cabina de control.

\- Sí, yo también iré, no estoy interesado en discusiones de pareja – dijo Rafa quien sin dar mayor detalle siguió a la chica.

\- Yo…, creo que iré a vigilar el mutágeno del otro vagón – dijo Casey como pretexto para alejarse de ahí - ¿por qué no me ayudas Mikey?

\- Tonterías, el mutágeno no va a ir a ningún lado – contestó el más joven de los hermanos demasiado relajado, con lo cual se ganó una mirada fulminante de parte de Karai y Leo -. Aunque pensándolo mejor, nunca está de más tomar precauciones. ¡Espérame, Casey! – recompuso al notar la manera asesina en que lo miraban y salió corriendo para refugiarse en el vagón de tracción con su amigo.

Al quedarse aparentemente solos (puesto que los demás permanecieron pegados a las puertas aunque estuvieran cerradas, para intentar escuchar lo que iban decir), Leonardo trato de relajarse un poco y ser más diplomático con el tema, dejando de lado su enojo por haber sido espiado.

\- Escucha Kar... Miwa. No sé qué creíste escuchar pero estoy convencido que puedo explicarlo – comenzó tratando de tranquilizar a su interlocutor.

\- No es lo que yo creí escuchar, es lo que escuché clara y nítidamente – dijo Karai sin disminuir ni un poco en su malestar.

\- No creí que lo que le confesé al maestro Splinter fuera tan molesto para ti – dijo Leo un poco triste -. Jamás pensé que eso te ofendería.

Al escuchar el tono con el cual le hablaba, Karai bajo sus defensas y decidió calmarse un poco, no quería que malentendiera su enojo.

\- No estoy molesta, por lo que dijiste, sino por la promesa que le hiciste a mi padre. Al llamarme Miwa, estas aceptando seguir sus órdenes sin cuestionar – le dijo un poco más tranquila.

\- Pero, sabes la razón por la que lo hago. Splinter es mi maestro y es… - dudo por un momento pero decidió seguir – mi padre, no puedo contradecirlo. Se merece mi respeto y yo debo obedecer sus órdenes.

\- ¿Aunque eso implique rechazar lo que de verdad crees? ¿Lo que en verdad quieres? – preguntó acercándose a Leo con una mirada triste.

Leonardo no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosos ante esa mirada, pero las palabras de su maestro resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez acusadoramente, haciéndolo sentir vergüenza de sus sentimientos.

\- Perdoname, Miwa, no puedo defraudarlo. Es mi deber como Ninja, como su discípulo, como su hijo – le respondió con firmeza -. Es mi deber hacer lo correcto.

\- ¿Hacer lo correcto? – preguntó Karai más como reproche que como una interrogante - Desde que te conozco es todo lo que sabes decir. ¿Y qué es lo correcto, según tú? ¿Lo que alguien más te pide? No, ¿Lo que alguien más te exige aun a costa de tus propios sentimientos? ¿Eso es lo correcto, Leonardo? – el líder hacía mutis ante los cuestionamientos de la chica mientras ésta comenzaba a enfurecerse más a cada segundo -. ¿Por qué sigues obedeciendo órdenes sin cuestionarlas? ¿Por qué es más importante el sentido del honor que lo que realmente sientes? ¿Qué acaso no importa tu opinión? – se detuvo un momento antes de proseguir, dio un leve suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada - ¿Acaso no importa lo que yo siento? – terminó diciendo con tristeza.

Todas sus palabras le llegaban como golpes haciéndole dudar por momentos, pero sobre todo su última pregunta. ¿Qué había querido decirle? ¿Era posible que ella compartiera los mismos sentimientos hacia él?

\- ¿Entonces tu…? – intentó hacer la pregunta pero no se atrevió a terminarla. Las dudas lo carcomían por dentro pero no podía desobedecer a su maestro tan fácilmente.

Karai lo miro fijamente, adivinando lo que iba a preguntarle pero vio la duda en su mirada y se decepcionó - ¿Qué importancia tiene? Veo que es más importante para ti las órdenes de mi padre que cualquier cosa que yo pudiera decirte – decidió darle una última oportunidad para que reaccionara, para que rompiera la promesa hecha a su padre -. Dime al menos si lo que dijiste era cierto. Dime que mis oídos no me engañaron haciéndome oír lo que yo quería.

Leonardo no podía creerlo. En ese momento las órdenes de Splinter parecían insignificantes, y lo eran. Pero de nuevo su sentido del honor, su maldito sentido del honor, parecía frenarlo, no podía simplemente borrar la promesa hecha a su maestro. Dudaba en lo que tenía que hacer: romper su promesa y confesar su amor por Karai o mantenerla y perder lo que podría ser su única oportunidad. En su cabeza se presentaban miles de escenarios de lo que podría suceder ante esta decisión, cada uno más trágico que el anterior.

\- ¡Maldición, Leo! – respingó Karai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dime algo!

\- Yo… lo siento, Miwa – respondió finalmente desviando la mirada, avergonzado de su propia decisión.

\- ¡Eres tan obtuso y obstinado! ¡Me sacas de quicio! – le recriminó ante su respuesta – No sé cómo puedo soportarte. No sé cómo puedo…- se detuvo mirándolo con ira, no podía creer que su sentido de honor fuera mayor que cualquier cosa, era más de lo que podía soportar - ¡Te odio, Leonardo! – finalizó diciendo mientras daba la vuelta. En un segundo desapareció tras la puerta trasera del vagón.

En el vagón de tracción, pasó de largo ignorando por completo a Casey y a Mikey quienes al verla entrar se hicieron a un lado permitiéndole el paso. Se acomodó en uno de los asientos y apoyo su mano en el marco de la ventana con la mirada pérdida hipnotizada por las luces del túnel.

Mikey se acercó tímidamente a ella – Oye, Karai… - le dijo mientras alargaba su mano para apoyarla en su hombro.

\- Ahora no, Miguel Ángel, no estoy de humor – le interrumpió ella en tono molesto si voltear a verlo. Mikey decidió que lo mejor era darle espacio y, junto con Casey, se sentó en el otro extremo del vagón.

Leonardo se quedó de pie justo donde Karai lo había dejado. Pensaba que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, que era lo más honorable y lo mejor para todos. Pero no era cierto. La verdad era que había sido cobarde y había tomado la decisión más fácil y más cómoda. La que no le traería problemas con excepción del rencor que Karai sentía hacia él en ese momento. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro que le tomó por sorpresa. Giro para encontrarse con la mirada de Abril. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella buscando consuelo en sus brazos, pero ella lo rechazó.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – le preguntó seriamente.

Una pregunta más, después de todas aquellas que no había logrado responder. – No entiendo de que hablas -. Le dijo por salir del paso.

\- No se necesita ser psíquica para saber lo que ocurrió – le dijo reprochándole su actuar -. ¿Estás loco acaso? Acabas de rechazar una oportunidad única. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Leonardo miro detrás de la espalda de Abril y vio a Rafa con el ceño fruncido recargado en el marco de la puerta y detrás de él se encontraba Donnie saludando con la mano con una sonrisa tonta.

\- ¿Ustedes escucharon todo? – les preguntó molesto - ¿Qué ya no puedo tener una conversación privada con nadie?

\- Si… yo, regresaré a conducir el tren – dijo Donnie dando media vuelta para retomar los controles. Rafa simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta de la cabina de control.

\- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Abril buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Tú no entiendes – dijo a manera de excusa.

\- ¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! – le dijo levantando la voz -. Entiendo que eres demasiado orgulloso para romper una promesa aunque esta te haga infeliz. Entiendo que en el otro vagón hay una chica que está interesada en ti y que tú la rechazaste. Dime ¿estoy equivocada?

\- Es más complicado de lo que crees – explicó Leo intentando justificarse.

\- Porque tú lo haces complicado. No somos tontos, nos hemos dado cuenta como se miran, como se apoyan, incluso cuando pelearon hace un momento parecían disfrutarlo. Todos nos damos cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Bueno, tal vez Mikey no. Pero los demás sí. Tal vez no lo diga abiertamente, pero Karai te ama y tu estas dispuesto a dejarla ir por una estúpida orden.

\- ¿Qué me ama? Eso no lo puedes asegurar – dijo Leo sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga.

\- Claro que puedo. No seas tonto, ¿por qué crees que estaba tan molesta? ¿Tú crees que reaccionaría así si fuera de otra manera? – Abril respiro profundamente intentando calmarse. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo antes de continuar – Escucha, Leo. No sé qué orden te haya dado Splinter, pero si para cumplirla tienes que sacrificar tu felicidad, entonces no debes hacerlo. Si de verdad sientes algo por Karai, este es el momento de decirlo, si dejas pasar más tiempo puede que sea demasiado tarde y eso no te hará más honorable o responsable; solo te hará el idiota más grande que todos hayamos conocido.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero su amiga tenía razón. Debió actuar de forma distinta. Lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que aun podía remediarlo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – se resignó por fin -. No debí ser tan cobarde. Intentaré hablar con ella.- Dio la vuelta aproximándose a la puerta que llevaba al vagón de tracción. Se detuvo un momento y miró por encima del hombro a Abril quien sonreía orgullosamente - ¿y no deberías hacer lo mismo con Donnie? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa haciendo que se sonrojara – Eso si es complicado – respondió.

\- Si claro – dijo Leo en tono burlón mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla.

Escucharon primero una serie de golpes apenas audibles. Leonardo se quedó quieto un momento intentando identificar su procedencia, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un nuevo sonido llamó su atención, un zumbido que iba creciendo rápidamente justo sobre su cabeza. Abril actuó a tiempo para tomar a su amigo del caparazón jalándolo hacia ella. Observaron como un destello de luz blanquecina cubrió la puerta un instante y cuando se apagó, la puerta desapareció con él. De hecho no solo la puerta del vagón máquina, sino todo el muro, los acoplamientos y la puerta del vagón donde viajaban Karai, Mikey y Casey. No estaban destruidos por una explosión, simplemente se habían ido, esfumándose en el aire. Con temor observaron como el vagón de tracción se iba deteniendo al no tener una conexión con el vagón máquina. Poco a poco observaba como se alejaban de sus amigos.

\- ¡Karai! – gritó Leo mientras se levantaba alzando la mano como intentando alcanzarla, pero la distancia ya era considerable.

Donnie salió de la cabina de control para revisar que había sucedido, al sentir una leve sacudida momentos antes. Al igual que sus amigos solo observo el hueco en la parte trasera del vehículo y a lo lejos el otro vagón que se alejaba.

\- ¡Donnie, detén el tren! – le dijo Abril imperativamente, ante lo cual el genio volvió a introducirse a la cabina con esa intención.

No logró su cometido, pues recibió un golpe en el pecho proveniente de algo que atravesaba el cristal frente a la máquina. Un poco aturdido levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con Rahzar quien se había situado entre él y los controles. El villano no estaba solo pues partiendo el techo del vagón se dejó caer Rocksteady y por la parte trasera, Cara de Pez se introducía por la abertura que había quedado en lugar de la puerta.

\- ¿Pensaron que podía irse tan fácilmente? – les cuestionó burlonamente Rahzar – Ahora pagarán por lo que nos hicieron la otra noche.


	12. Desaparecer

**Capítulo 12. Desaparecer**

El vagón máquina llegó por fin a su destino cuando aún quedaba una hora para que el sol se asomara por el oriente. Donatello accionó el sistema de frenado permitiendo que el pesado vehículo de acero fuera deteniéndose de a poco, emitiendo un crujido metálico indicando a sus pasajeros el final del viaje. Como si fueran parte del vagón, todos se movía pesadamente, con movimientos lentos o incluso había quienes no se atrevían a moverse siquiera de su lugar, aun cuando el tren se había detenido por completo. Ninguno parecía querer ser el primero en llegar a la guarida.

Abril fue la primera en tomar acción entrando a la cabina de mando donde Donnie permanecía recargado sobre el tablero, cabizbajo, acoplándose al sentimiento de los demás en su desidia por abandonar el vagón. La chica posó una mano sobre su hombro para atraer su atención. – Vamos, Donnie. Ya casi amanece, tenemos que seguir – dijo, ante lo cual el genio solo asintió levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mirada al resto del vagón, específicamente a uno de los asientos que se encontraban por la parte central, donde el cuerpo inerte de Karai aun reposaba en la misma posición en que la habían dejado.

\- Lo peor es que no tengo idea de cómo se lo diremos a Splinter – murmuró de manera apenas audible.

Abril se acercó uniéndose a él en un abrazo, un acto que en otras circunstancias le hubiera avergonzado tiñendo su rostro de rojo, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de buscar consuelo en los brazos de su amiga, mismo que no encontró y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar sobre sus hombros.

Habían llevado la pelea al techo del vagón. Desde hace un rato se percataron que sus enemigos presentaban signos de cansancio y heridas producto de su "pequeño" incidente la noche anterior. Eran descuidados, sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes que en otras ocasiones. Lo cual fue aprovechado por Karai para cegar a Bebop con un_ metsubushi_, dejándolo a merced de sus compañeros quienes lo remataron dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡Y Casey Jones anota de nuevo! – exclamó el joven orgulloso.

\- ¡Oye! Yo fui quien lo noqueó – refunfuño Mikey

\- Si pueden dejar su celebración para después – los interrumpió la kunoichi -. Todavía queda uno. – refiriéndose a Garra de Tigre.

Enseguida los tres atacaron al mutante simultáneamente, pero éste bloqueaba sus ataques con facilidad y contratacaba con violencia, a pesar de su estado, hasta que en uno de sus movimientos sintió un dolor en una de sus piernas, que lo obligó a postrarse.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, gatito? ¿No pudiste lamer tus heridas? – le cuestionó Karai burlándose de su condición. Esto enfureció a Garra de Tigre quien se lanzó contra ella olvidándose de sus lesiones. Karai retrocedió hasta el final del vagón y de un salto bajo al nivel de las vías seguida por el felino, quien al caer apoyando su peso sobre una de sus piernas, resintió de nuevo el daño en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar doblar una de sus rodillas. La chica no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras lo atacaba. Pese al dolor, Garra de Tigre consiguió esquivar su ataque rodando a un costado. Sin embargo Casey y Mikey le cayeron encima casi de inmediato. El felino apenas logró esquivar el ataque de Mikey, pero Casey consiguió golpear uno de sus brazos. Se alejó de ellos dando una voltereta en el piso, solo para encontrarse de frente con la punta de la espada de Karai. – Creo que es suficiente, muévete y te arrancaré el otro ojo – lo amenazó la chica, a lo cual solo recibió un ligero gruñido de parte de su enemigo, quien resignado soltó su arma aceptando su derrota. – Vayan por el otro – les ordenó a sus compañeros quienes obedecieron sin cuestionar y a los pocos segundos arrojaron el cuerpo de Bebop a un lado de Garra de Tigre. Casey tomó una de las bombas de pegamento del jabalí y la lanzó a ambos mutantes quedando unidos al instante por el químico.

Se dispusieron a retirarse para alcanzar a sus amigos, les parecía extraño que no hubieran detenido el vagón máquina de inmediato, era muy probable que ellos también estuvieran luchando contra Rahzar y el resto de los mutantes del Clan del Pie. Pero en ese momento Garra de Tigre comenzó a reír burlonamente a carcajadas atrayendo su atención.

\- Creo que lo golpeaste muy fuerte, Casey. – le dijo Mikey sorprendido por la manifestación de alegría de su enemigo.

\- ¿Cuál es la gracia? – le preguntó Karai con curiosidad. Lo conocía y sabía que no era de los que se reían por cualquier cosa y menos después de una derrota.

\- ¿Sabes, Karai? Me gustaría decirte que te haré pagar por esta humillación – le respondió con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa -. Pero creo que no tendremos otro encuentro después de hoy.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – exclamó intentando parece indiferente ante su amenaza.

\- Los sabrás pronto. Es una lástima pues comenzaba a divertirme con nuestros enfrentamientos – se lamentó hipócritamente -. Pero ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de este túnel.

\- Si te refieres al arma que Kraang le entregó a Destructor, déjame decirte que no le tenemos miedo – respondió la kunoichi con firmeza -. Estamos preparados para cualquier cosa que tenga planeado.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó con ironía el felino – ¿No has visto lo que hizo con ese vagón? – dirigió su mirada al vehículo que se encontraba a escasos metros – Eso les sucederá a ustedes.

Karai comenzó a enfurecer ante las palabras del mutante, estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero Casey la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo. – Vámonos, solo trata de hacerte enojar – le dijo intentando que entrara en razón. Karai asintió y dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

\- Adiós, Karai, no fue un gusto conocerte – se despidió Garra de Tigre con sarcasmo mientras se alejaban.

Avanzaron varios metros esperando encontrar pronto el vagón con sus amigos. Sin duda debieron tener problemas pues no veían el vehículo a pesar de haber recorrido ya varios metros. Poco a poco notaron una luz tenue al aproximarse a lo que parecía una de las estaciones. El vagón máquina tuvo que haber pasado por ahí, pero aún no estaba al alcance de su vista, por lo que decidieron continuar su camino por el túnel con la esperanza de encontrarlo más adelante. Recorrían las vías volteando de vez en cuando hacia la plataforma de la estación tratando de prever un ataque. Un sonido los hizo detenerse de repente, el mismo zumbido que habían escuchado previamente al momento en que ambos vagones se separaron.

\- ¡Cuidado, Mikey! – alcanzó a decir Karai mientras tomaba a la tortuga del caparazón atrayéndolo hacia ella, justo a tiempo para quitarlo de la trayectoria del mismo destello de luz blanquecina que habían observado antes, misma que al apagarse se llevó consigo parte del suelo del túnel y las vías que ahí se encontraban, dejando en su lugar solo un cráter dibujado con una circunferencia perfecta de 2 mts de diámetro.

No salían aun de su asombro cuando observaron una figura que se encontraba justo del otro lado del cráter. No era necesario que el túnel estuviera bien iluminado para que reconocieran enseguida a la persona que se interponía entre ellos y el resto de sus amigos. Solo el sentimiento de su sangre helándose fue suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

\- Qué hábil. No podía esperar menos de mi hija – dijo Destructor dirigiéndoles una fría mirada, su voz dentro del túnel sonaba aún más tenebrosa que de costumbre.

\- ¡No soy tu hija! – le recriminó Karai al momento que le lanzaba un kunai, el cual fue desviado con facilidad por Destructor golpeándolo en al aire con su mano izquierda.

\- Sí, eso me queda muy claro ahora – le dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha mostrándoles que en lugar de sus características cuchillas, se encontraba lo que sin duda era el arma que Kraang le había entregado. Se trataba en una especie de guante que le cubría la mano hasta al antebrazo, una semiesfera de color azul pálido se asomaba en la palma de la mano, del dorso una serie de tubos conductores sobresalían hasta el antebrazo conectándose a lo que parecía ser el control con varios botones y una celda de energía.

Destructor extendió su brazo abriendo la palma de la mano frente a Karai y sus compañeros. – Ya que has decidido traicionarme, no me dejas más opción que darte el mismo destino que tenía reservado para tus amigos -. Terminando de decir esto observaron como la esfera comenzó a brillar y casi al instante lanzó el ya conocido haz de luz en la dirección en que se encontraban.

Varios metros después de la estación del sitio donde se desarrollaba la pelea con Destructor; Leonardo y el resto del grupo habían logrado detener, con dificultades, el vagón máquina. La pelea se efectuaba en la periferia del vehículo, puesto que era lo más conveniente para evitar algún incidente con el mutágeno (después de todo ese era el objetivo primario de la misión).

Rocksteady intentaba una y otra vez aplastar a Rafael contra uno de los muros del túnel, pero el quelonio era más ágil y veloz, por lo que escapa con facilidad de sus embestidas, sin embargo, los ataques de Rafa tampoco surtían ningún efecto contra el rinoceronte, por lo cual su lucha se encontraba en un impase total.

Rahzar había conseguido romper (por enésima vez) el _bo _de Donatello, por lo que la tortuga tenía que improvisar sus ataques usando la mitad de su bastón con la cuchilla_ naginata_, dadas todas las veces en que su arma se había roto, Donatello había practicado algunas técnicas para salir avante en estas situaciones, aun así Rahzar parecía dominar la batalla derribando a la tortuga con una patada en el estómago. Abril intervino lanzando su_ tessen_ contra el mutante impidiéndole que avanzara para rematar a su amigo.

En el techo del vagón Leonardo se enfrentaba a Cara de Pez quien ocupaba su _gran balisong_ para atacarlo. Después de varios intercambios de golpes, el líder de las tortugas logró introducir su katana entre el tanque y uno de los conductos que permiten respirar al pez, y haciendo un movimiento de palanca lo zafó, provocando que su enemigo comenzara a ahogarse. Cara de Pez intentó volver a colocar el conducto en su lugar mientras retrocedía intentando alejarse, pero Leonardo no le dio oportunidad, con su espada _wakizashi_ corto una de sus piernas mecánicas haciéndolo caer. Al verse vencido, el mutante tiro su arma mientras intentaba desesperadamente conectar de nuevo el conducto con el tanque de su espalda. Leo lo observó seriamente mientras se acercaba a él. Tomó el conducto y lo volvió a ponerlo en su lugar permitiéndole respirar con normalidad de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó con desconfianza.

\- Ya no estás en condiciones de seguir luchando y yo no soy un asesino – le respondió secamente Leo para posteriormente golpearlo en la cabeza con el mango de su katana, dejándolo inconsciente -. Pero tampoco confió en ti – terminó de decir aunque no hubo quien lo oyera.

Se quedó un momento de pie al borde del vagón observando el curso de las peleas, decidiendo su siguiente movimiento. Sin duda tenía algo de prisa por finalizar rápido e ir en ayuda de Karai y los otros, le preocupaba la posibilidad de que Destructor los estuviera a atacando. Aun así, no podía simplemente irse sin ayudar a Abril y a sus hermanos. Decidió apoyar a Rafael quien en ese momento esquivaba por poco un ataque más de Rocksteady. Tomó la pierna metálica que, hasta hace poco, pertenecía a Cara de Pez y dio un salto en dirección donde ambos combatientes se encontraban.

Tan concentrado se encontraba el rinoceronte en golpear a su oponente, que nunca se percató del atacante que se acercó a su espalda. Solo se enteró cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, provocado por la extremidad perdida por Cara de Pez. Si bien eso no era suficiente para detenerlo, por lo menos había aturdido al rinoceronte, el cual comenzó a trastabillar manteniéndose apenas en pie. Una patada asestada por Leo, provocó que el enorme mutante por fin cayera. La tortuga se acercó a su hermano tomando rápidamente posición de guardia.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda? – exclamó Rafa intentando no demostrar su gratitud hacia su hermano.

\- No hay de que – respondió Leo sabiendo que eso era lo más parecido a un gracias que recibiría de su parte.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea, temerario líder? – dijo en tono preocupante al notar que Rocksteady se recomponía comenzando a levantarse.

Leonardo sabía que no iba a detener al mutante tan fácilmente, era grande y su gruesa piel de rinoceronte le proporcionaba una protección adicional a los golpes. – Si tengo un par – respondió convencido de sus palabras. – Seguro has notado que no están en las mejores condiciones.

\- Pues, ahora que lo dices, si lo he notado un poco más lento y torpe que de costumbre – indicó Rafa mientras observaba a su rival incorporarse y tomándose la nuca con la mano. Se veía molesto pero notó su respiración agitada, sin duda estaba cansado, al menos mucho más que ellos.

\- Bien, aprovecharemos eso. Tenemos que apresurarnos para ir en ayuda de Karai y los demás – exclamó sin voltear a ver a su hermano, quien le dirigía una mirada de reproche al escuchar el nombre de la kunoichi -. Ataca sus piernas – ordenó finalmente el líder.

Rocksteady atacó a ambos con furia, ahora él utilizaba la pierna robótica de su compañero como un mazo, intentando golpear a alguno de los hermanos, los cuales esquivaban sus ataques con saltos y volteretas en el aire. Trataban de mantenerse separados provocando que el rinoceronte tuviera que perseguirlos y cuando tenían oportunidad, le propinaban algunos golpes a las piernas, duras como troncos. Al notarlo bastante agotado por la constante persecución a la que lo habían sometido, Leo decidió que era el momento de una última jugada. Aparentando un descuido, se dejó rozar por uno de los golpes de su enemigo, si bien el contacto no fue directo, fue suficiente para provocar que se estrellara contra el muro del túnel.

\- Por fin podré hacerte puré, tortuga – amenazó sintiéndose confiado de tener al joven líder a su merced. Arrojó a un lado la pierna robótica y lanzó una embestida con lo que le quedaba de fuerza en dirección a Leonardo.

Leonardo aparentaba estar aturdido por el golpe, mientras observaba al gigantesco mutante ganar velocidad al aproximarse a él. Sonrió para sí mismo al corroborar que había caído en la trampa. Un momento antes de del impacto, Rafael lo atacó por la espalda, dándole un empujón que lo hizo desbalancearse. Leonardo lo esquivó un segundo antes de que lo aplastara contra el muro. Rocksteady no pudo detenerse, debido a la inercia de su propio movimiento y se proyectó directo en el muro de concreto que sostiene el túnel. Las dos tortugas atacaron de inmediato con sendas patadas golpeando la corva de sus piernas, ante lo cual el mutante no pudo seguir sosteniéndose, cayendo de rodillas. Con la intención de no darle oportunidad de recuperarse, Rafael utilizó sus sais para cortar los cables de una de las luces de señalización, que se encontraba justo sobre el rinoceronte. El pesado señalamiento cayó, haciéndose pedazos sobre la cabeza del rinoceronte. Este se inclinó sosteniéndose sobre sus manos ante la angustia de sus rivales que pensaban que tal vez no sería suficiente para derrotarlo.

\- M-malditas…tortugas… - los insultó antes de caer finalmente inconsciente provocando un suspiro de alivio de parte de ambos.

\- Por un momento creí que se levantaría – dijo Rafa cruzándose de brazos satisfecho con lo realizado.

\- No creo que esté así por mucho tiempo – completó Leo, quien al contrario de su hermano, se mostraba cauteloso -. Mejor apresurémonos a ayudar a Abril y Donnie.

Se disponía a acercarse al sitio donde el genio y Abril se encontraban enfrascados en su lucha contra Rahzar, cuando sintió un leve jalón sobre su hombro izquierdo, obligándose a volver la vista.

\- Espera – dijo Rafa en un tono demandante –. Yo iré ayudarlos, tu adelántate y busca a Karai.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó sorprendido ante el ofrecimiento de su hermano.

\- Si, se nota que estas preocupado por ella- le respondió con total indiferencia -. Además nosotros podemos con el perrito faldero.

\- No solo es por Karai, también me preocupa Casey y Mikey – explicó rápidamente Leo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Sí, claro, como sea – dijo Rafa irónicamente mientras entornaba los ojos -. Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión – exclamó antes de girar sus sais sobre sus manos y lanzarse a ayudar a Donnie, sin permitirle ni una palabra más a Leo. Éste solamente le dirigió una leve sonrisa y un gracias que fue apenas un susurró, antes de dar la vuelta y correr en la dirección donde se encontraban sus amigos, engullido por la oscuridad del túnel.

Rahzar realizaba varios ataques intentando golpear a Donnie y a Abril, quienes retrocedieron hasta toparse con el vagón máquina a sus espaldas. En ese momento Rafa sorprendió al mutante montándolo sobre su espalda y tratando de dirigir sus sais a su cuello. Lo cual no consiguió, puesto que el mutante reaccionó con tiempo para sostener ambas manos de la tortuga, luego lo alzó sobre sus hombros arrojándolo contra sus propios amigos, siendo Donnie quien recibió el impacto por completo. Ambas tortugas se vieron obligadas a entrar dentro del vagón dando vueltas por el piso hasta que se detuvieron con uno de los asientos.

\- Bien hecho Rafa – exclamó Donnie quien se encontraba debajo del de banda roja -. ¿Alguna otra grandiosa táctica que quieras compartir?

\- Eso es lo que obtengo por venir a salvar tu caparazón – respondió con enfado su hermano mientras intentaba levantarse. – Además en vez de recriminarme deberías ir a salvar a tu "princesa" – mientras señalaba en dirección al sitio donde Abril esquivaba uno de los ataques de Rahzar.

\- ¡Abril! – exclamó Donnie, quien en una demostración de enardecimiento, logró levantar a su hermano para quitárselo de encima y corrió rápidamente en ayuda de Abril.

"_Los dos son unos bobos" _pensó Rafa al ver la reacción de su hermano y recordar lo ocurrido hace un momento con Leonardo. Se incorporó con la intención de apoyar a su hermano en la "valerosa" misión de rescatar a la princesa en peligro. Salió del vagón dando un brinco para caer sobre las vías, ni siquiera había aterrizado con ambos pies cuando un bulto verde pasó volando junto a él. Giro la cabeza para descubrir a su hermano genio de cabeza, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los asientos del vagón, sin duda lanzado de nuevo por Rahzar.

\- Valiente Romeo – exclamó más para sí mismo, mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

Cuando volteo hacia Abril, se encontró con que Rahzar había logrado capturarla. – Si no quieren que la niña sufra, tiraran sus armas – dijo mientras paseaba amenazadoramente una de sus filosas garras por el rostro de la chica.

No quería hacer lo que le pedía, pero no tenía más opción, aun a costa de su orgullo se deshizo de sus _sais_ arrojándolos a lejos, mirando con rencor a Rahzar, aunque bien podría estar dirigiendo su mirada a Abril por dejarse atrapar. Desde dentro del vagón Donnie también arrojaba lo que quedaba de su_ bo_.

\- Tan nobles, tan predecibles, tan torpes. Me facilitan el trabajo – indicó Rahzar burlonamente sin ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro – dijo Donnie mientras salía del vagón devolviendo la misma sonrisa pícara, en sus manos sostenía uno de los recipientes del mutágeno que habían robado al Kraang. – Ya mutaste dos veces, me pregunto, ¿qué pasaría si volvieras a tener contacto con el mutágeno? ¿Mutarías una tercera vez en algo más feo? – preguntaba en forma amenazadora mientras miraba fijamente a su enemigo.

Rahzar dudo por un momento, la sola idea de verse expuesto nuevamente al mutágeno lo atemorizaba. – No te atreverías. Si lo haces expondrías a la chica también – le respondió con nerviosismo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – prosiguió el genio mostrando duda, lo cual provocó que Rahzar volviera a confiarse -. Aunque pensándolo bien, Abril es inmune a los efectos del mutágeno – terminaba de decir mientras levantaba el recipiente delante de él para que su enemigo lo observara.

\- Me estas engañando – le dijo con un leve temor en su voz mientras bajaba la mirada para observar el rostro de Abril.

\- Lo siento, pero él tiene razón – le dijo la chica dirigiéndole una pícara sonrisa.

Sin dudarlo, Donnie lanzó el recipiente con el mutágeno hacia Rahzar, el cual no dudo en soltar a Abril para tener sus manos libres y poder sostenerlo, pero el movimiento fue tan rápido que no logró hacerlo de inmediato; estuvo varios segundos haciendo malabares con el contenedor, tratando de evitar que cayera sobre él, hasta que finalmente logró capturarlo con una expresión de regocijo en su rostro. En cuanto tuvo el recipiente en sus manos, recibió una patada en el estómago por parte de Rafael y Donatello, obligándolo a caer soltando el mutágeno, el cual fue atrapado por Donnie. Enseguida Abril se encargó de rematarlo golpeando su cabeza con la pierna robótica de Cara de Pez, logrando que Rahzar se desmayara.

\- ¡Eso es para que no vuelvas a amenazarme! – le gritó la chica al mutante caído dándole una segunda patada en la cabeza.

\- Wow, wow. Cálmate un poco Abril. Ya está fuera de combate - intentaba tranquilizar Rafa -. Además, esto debería de servirte para que no seas tan confiada – le recriminó al final.

Abril lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada pero Rafa ni siquiera se inmuto. Fue necesario la intervención de Donnie para evitar un conflicto mayor.

\- Oigan, no es momento de pelear entre nosotros – dijo mientras se interponía entre ellos -. ¿Dónde está Leo? – preguntó a su hermano esperando desviar su atención a otro tema.

\- Lo vi tan preocupado por Karai que pensé que sería mejor que se adelantara – respondió sin dar mucha importancia a su respuesta.

\- Eso es ser demasiado confiado – le recriminó de inmediato Abril señalándolo.

\- Está bien, entonces será mejor que vayamos tras de él. – se apresuró a decir Donnie tomando a Abril de la mano para alejarla de Rafa antes de que éste pudiera rebatirle.

Tras varios minutos de estar huyendo, habían logrado llevar la pelea a la plataforma de la estación. Varios boquetes en piso y muros evidenciaban lo temible del arma nueva de Destructor. Inclusive había una gran abertura en donde anteriormente se encontraban las escaleras hacia la superficie.

Llevaban un rato esquivando los ataques de Destructor, no podían hacer otra cosa por el temor de ser alcanzados por el rayo que emanaba del guante, y desaparecer como el resto de las cosas que ya se había llevado.

Hasta hace un par de minutos, habían que escapar era su única opción. Pero esta alternativa se había diluido cuando Destructor logró capturar a Casey. Extrañamente no utilizó su juguete nuevo contra él, simplemente lo golpeo arrojándolo con violencia contra el piso de concreto de la plataforma, para después propinarle una patada rompiéndole un par de costillas. Casey estaba consciente soportando el dolor, aunque no podía moverse puesto que el líder del Clan del Pie lo tenía apresado entre su pie y el suelo. – Si deciden huir, su amigo morirá al instante – los amenazó pasando la cuchilla por el rostro del chico, haciendo un ligero corte en su mejilla.

Casey no sabía que era peor, si el dolor que le provocaban sus costillas lastimadas cada vez que Destructor ejercía presión en su espalda o la humillación que sentía por haberse dejado atrapar, evitando que sus amigos pudieran escapar. - ¡Váyanse! No dejen que este tipo los lastime por un error mío – les pidió sin poder ocultar su temor.

Mikey giro la cabeza con preocupación para ver a Karai, quien no apartaba la mirada de su padre adoptivo. – No te preocupes, no pienso dejarlo – le dijo adivinando lo que trataba de preguntarle. Al menos parecía que Destructor no tenía ningún interés en el chico, salvo la idea de usarlo como carnada.

Ambos se movieron sigilosamente alrededor de su enemigo, tratando de atacarlo por sus costados al mismo tiempo. Destructor dio una vuelta, esquivando ambos ataque, golpeando a karai con su codo y a Mikey con una patada giratoria proyectándolo contra el piso a unos metros de él. Extendió su brazo de derecho descargando el haz de luz de su guante contra la tortuga, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo rodando por el piso fuera del alcance del arma. El ataque no había sido para nada efectivo, solo había servido para provocar más dolor a su amigo tendido en el piso, puesto que Destructor había concentrado su peso sobre él al momento de moverse para esquivar los ataques.

Karai no sabía qué hacer, realmente querían ayudar a su amigo, pero se preocupaban más por no ser alcanzados por el rayo que provenía del guante que por atacar a Destructor, y con cada movimiento, Casey parecía sufrir las consecuencias de su indecisión.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le preguntó Mikey acercándose a ella.

\- No lo sé, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa? – contestó evidenciando su frustración.

\- Si dudan en atacar, entonces yo los atacaré - exclamó Destructor dando un paso al frente y de una patada arrojó a Casey al muro que estaba detrás de él, dejándolo incosciente. Enseguida se abalanzó sobre Karai lanzando un golpe con sus cuchillas, la kunoichi se inclinó para esquivarlo, pero se encontró de cerca con la esfera azul del guante que comenzaba a brillar. Mikey atacó a Destructor, quien se protegió con sus brazo izquierdo, pero dejo por un instante el ataque que estaba efectuando contra quien alguna vez fuera su hija, ahora dirigió el ataque contra la tortuga, la cual tuvo que abandonar uno de sus nunchakus que se había atorado en la cuchilla de su enemigo, para evitar ser alcanzado por el destello de la esfera de luz. – Solo me evitan, no pueden hacer nada. Es cuestión de tiempo para que acabe con ustedes – les dijo el ninja colocándose entre ellos y Casey nuevamente.

Un par de shurikens se aproximaron a él; lanzó el haz de luz contra ellas haciéndolas desaparecer en el aire, un nuevo adversario se aproximó rápidamente lanzando un par de estocadas con sus espadas, pero Destructor las bloqueó con facilidad empujando a Leonardo en el aire, obligándolo a retroceder. – No me vencerás con trucos baratos – le dijo despectivamente a su nuevo atacante.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntó refiriéndose al guante que portaba Destructor.

\- Es una nueva arma, y es fabulosa – Mikey fue el primero en responder -. Hace desaparecer todo lo que toca, hermano. Imagínate todo lo que podría hacer con un guante así – sonreía inocentemente, imaginando como hacia desaparecer el desorden de su habitación con ayuda del guante.

Leonardo le otorgó una mirada de fastidio, ante lo cual su hermano menor borró su sonrisa. Viró su rostro hacia Karai, quien lo miraba de reojo y al notar que sus ojos se dirigían a ella, desvió su mirada hacia Destructor. - ¿Karai? – le dijo intentando tener una mejor respuesta. La chica sintió una leve emoción al escuchar que no le había llamado Miwa, pero lo oculto, pues aún estaba molesta por lo ocurrido antes en el vagón.

\- Es una especie de guante desintegrador – le dijo aparentando indiferencia -. Genera una esfera de luz que desaparece todo lo que toca, incluyendo el suelo. Aunque tiene un alcance limitado de dos metros. – terminó de informarle sin dirigirle la mirada.

Por su tono de voz sabía que seguía molesta, pero pensó que ya tendría tiempo de arreglar las cosas después, por ahora lo importante era rescatar a Casey y escapar de ese sitio. – Entiendo, entonces tenemos que mantenernos a más de dos metros de él.

Su enemigo no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando. De nuevo los atacó con el rayo de su guante obligándolos a separarse. Viró hacia su derecha para aproximarse a Karai, utilizando su guante desintegrador contra ella. La chica se inclinó y corrió pasando por debajo de su brazo esquivando la temible esfera de luz, pero recibió una patada en su costado que la hizo caer.

Antes de que Destructor dirigiera un nuevo ataque contra la kunoichi, ambas tortugas lo atacaron. Detuvo el golpe de Leo con ayuda de sus cuchillas y esquivo el de Mikey alejándolo con una patada. No consiguieron lastimarlo pero al menos le dieron tiempo a Karai de recuperarse y alejarse del alcance del guante desintegrador.

Leo retrocedió hasta encontrarse con ellos, después de este ataque había encontrado algunos puntos débiles en el arma de Destructor. – El guante tiene otras debilidades – les dijo susurrando para evitar que su adversario lo oyera -, no puede usarlo si estamos muy cerca de él, de lo contrario se vería afectado también. Además cada vez que lo atacamos se protege solamente con las cuchillas de su brazo izquierdo, nunca bloquea con el derecho donde está el guante – les explicó.

\- El guante debe ser muy frágil a los golpes – dedujo Karai -. Básicamente utiliza la misma técnica que tú para protegerte el hombro – le dijo con una mirada de asombro.

\- Así es. La misma técnica, por lo tanto la misma debilidad – completó sonriendo con cierta malicia volteando a ver a Karai, quien le devolvió una sonrisa similar, con la cual le indicaba que había adivinado lo que planeaba. – Mikey, ten listo tu kusarigama – le indicó a su hermano quien parecía perdido ante las miradas de complicidad de ambos.

\- Estoy listo – indicó preparando su arma.

Karai y Leo se movieron casi de manera simultánea hacia Destructor, ella por su flanco izquierdo y él por el derecho. Su enemigo no parecía preocupado ante su nuevo ataque. Leo se aproximó primero deteniéndose justo a la distancia necesaria para no ser alcanzado por la esfera de luz, arrojó una bomba de humo, despareciendo brevemente de la vista de Destructor. Éste último detuvo el ataque con su guante al ver que su objetivo se había escondido. Al mismo tiempo Karai le lanzaba una estocada la cual bloqueó con sus cuchillas. La kunoichi retrocedió con un salto, no sin antes arrojar un _metsubushi_ a su rostro, el cual explotó cerca de su rostro.

\- Eres una tonta, sabes que yo inventé la mezcla que utilizas. Sus efectos son insignificantes en mí – exclamó con menosprecio.

Tenía razón, la ceguera que le provocó duró apenas un par de segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que Leo saliera de su escondite desde la parte más alta de la estación, sosteniendo sus espadas en dirección a la cabeza de su oponente, el cual reaccionó intentando protegerse con sus cuchillas, pero en ese momento Mikey sujeto su brazo izquierdo con su _kusarigama_ impidiéndole mover el brazo con libertad. Observaba como el joven líder se acercaba a él, parecía que su única opción era protegerse con su brazo derecho, exponiendo el guante a un impacto. Al menos eso pensaba Leonardo. Pero el líder Clan del Pie tenía varios recursos. Inclinó su cuerpo a la derecha y descargo el ataque de su guante sobre la cadena que lo sostenía, la cual se desintegro de inmediato haciéndolo caer a un costado, pero permitiendo esquivar el ataque de Leo, dejando que pasara de largo.

Leonardo había fallado por escasos centímetros, pero al menos Destructor estaba postrado en el piso. Decidió no perder tiempo y atacó nuevamente, pero esta nueva acometida fue bloqueada por las cuchillas recién liberadas de su enemigo. Sin embargo esto era parte de su plan, giró sus armas para que apuntaran al piso provocando que quedaran trabadas con las cuchillas de Destructor, y con todas sus fuerzas incrustó ambas espadas en el piso, atorando el brazo del líder del Pie, utilizando el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que pudiera liberarse. Karai arrojó su _shikomizue _a Destructor, con la esperanza de golpear su guante, pero este lanzó la esfera de luz en dirección al proyectil que se aproximaba haciéndolo desaparecer al instante. Le dirigió una mirada de lástima a su hija adoptiva por su infructuoso intento y después miro con desprecio a Leonardo, el cual tembló al ver la esfera del guante resplandeciendo ante sus ojos.

Apenas por el rabillo del ojo logró visualizar un nuevo proyectil a escasos metros de impactar contra su cabeza. Por instinto levantó el brazo derecho para protegerse ocasionando que el Sai de Rafael se insertara justo en el contenedor de la celda de energía. Veía con incredulidad como su arma había sido dañada por fin por la tortuga que recién había llegado incorporándose al ataque, acompañado de Donatello y Abril que se acercaban con sus respectivas armas en alto.

\- Se acabó, Destructor. Tu juguete nuevo esta averiado y tu otra arma apresada – le dijo Leonardo con el alivio de haber escapado al letal ataque.

Destructor se vio de pronto completamente rodeado por todos, a excepción de Mikey que ayudaba a su amigo Casey a incorporarse. Nunca pensó que terminaría así con su principal arma inservible y uno de sus brazos atrapado aun con las espadas de Leo.

Estaba por iniciar el contraataque, cuando el guante comenzó a emitir un pequeño zumbido, mientras leves descargas de energía comenzaban a salir cubriendo el brazo de su portador.

\- ¡Esa cosa va a explotar! – gritó Donnie la notar los destellos del guante.

De inmediato todos corrieron despavoridos alejándose de Destructor. Leonardo soltó sus espadas dispuesto a imitar a sus amigos, pero al dar la vuelta sintió un golpe en su hombro derecho. Destructor lo golpeó con la mano donde tenía el guante, en el mismo hombro donde días atrás Karai lo había mordido. El impacto provocó que su herida volviera a abrirse dejando salir un hilo de sangre que escurrió por su brazo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir un dolor similar, que incluso parecía haber olvidado lo terrible que era, pero ahora su mayor enemigo se lo volvía recordar. Hizo un esfuerzo extraordinario por no desvanecerse presa del dolor, pero eso no evitó que sus piernas cedieran cayendo de rodillas. El líder del Clan del Pie logró liberar su otra mano ahora que no había nadie sujetando las espadas. De un solo movimiento alzó su brazo haciendo volar ambas armas. Tomó de la bandana al joven líder, quien aún se encontraba postrado intentando contener el dolor, lo forzó a acercarse a él dando un tirón tan violento que incluso le arrancó la bandana de la cabeza. Apenas lo tuvo cerca pasó su brazo derecho por su cuello, sujetándolo firmemente contra su cuerpo. – Maldito reptil, si he de desaparecer, al menos te llevaré conmigo – le susurró en tono amenazante acercando su rostro.

Karai fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, de inmediato dio media vuelta he intentó acercarse a Leonardo para ayudarlo mientras gritaba su nombre, lo cual atrajo la atención del resto del grupo. Corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron, alzando sus brazos intentando alcanzar al joven líder. Pero era tarde.

El guante estaba liberando varios destellos de energía que ya cubrían a Leonardo y Destructor por igual. Leonardo se había recuperado del golpe recibido y observaba a Karai corriendo hacia él. Lamentó no haber podido hablar con ella, había tantas cosas que le quería decir, pero el tiempo se le había acabado.

Karai veía directamente el rostro de Leonardo. Veía como sus labios se movían diciendo algunas palabras las cuales no consiguió escuchar debido a la distancia y al fuerte zumbido que el guante emitía como anunciando la tragedia por venir. Donatello logró alcanzar a la kunoichi tomándola de la cintura para tirarse el piso con ella, justo en el momento en que el guante explotaba liberando una esfera de luz parca que cubrió por completo los cuerpos de ambos.

El resplandor duró solo un segundo, pero a ella le pareció eterno. Al extinguirse la luz, frente a ellos se encontraba un cráter, del doble de tamaño que el resto de los demás, pero un cráter al fin y al cabo. No importaba el tamaño para Karai, en ese momento, no era más que la representación una tumba. Se acercó al mismo con la vana esperanza de encontrar algo en el fondo, en el borde se dejó caer de rodillas al comprobar que estaba vacío. Tan vacío como su propio corazón, como sus esperanzas. Cerca de ella, encontró la bandana azul que había pertenecido a Leonardo. La sostuvo entre sus manos observando los dos huecos por donde anteriormente asomaban un par ojos azules. No podía creer que ahora era lo único que quedaba del joven líder.


	13. Frenesí incontrolable

**Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, después de mucho tiempo, amenazas de muerte y alguien por ahí que pensaba suicidarse (espero que no la hayas hecho Katy). Una disculpa pero estoy en entrega de trabajos finales y es una friega apenas y tengo tiempo de vivir. Pero por fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, son muy enriquecedores, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia aunque no todo sea tan bonito como en otras. Sin más les mando saludos esperando disfruten el capítulo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 13. Frenesí incontrolable**

Garra de Tigre se aproximó a la plataforma de la estación con la intención de ser testigo de la muerte de Karai y las tortugas, pero la escena no resultó ser lo que esperaba; llegó a la estación en el momento justo para presenciar la forma en que Destructor era desintegrado junto con Leonardo, por la misma arma con la cual pensaba terminar con el resto de los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi. La idea de atacarlos cruzó brevemente por su mente, pero apenas y podía moverse; además aun llevaba a cuestas, pegado en su costado, a un inconsciente Bebop. No veía por ningún lado algún otro de sus compañeros, por lo que decidió, al menos por ese día, que la batalla estaba perdida. Tan discretamente como había llegado desapareció sin ser visto por ninguno de sus enemigos. Una decisión inteligente, pues quien sabe cuál hubiera sido su suerte de haber decidido atacar, ya que en ese momento la compasión no era precisamente el sentimiento que más afloraba en el grupo, tal como pudo comprobarse con que aconteció posteriormente.

Aun sostenía la bandana de Leonardo en su mano, buscando en su mente cada uno de los rasgos que conformaban su rostro, intentado reconstruirlo imaginariamente en el pedazo de tela azul. Pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba recordarlo, en sus pensamientos solo se presentaba una y otra vez la discusión que habían protagonizado en el vagón, como un eco en su cabeza resonaban las últimas palabras que le había dirigido en ese instante: _"¡Te odio, Leonardo!"_. Palabras que le atormentaban acusadoramente pues no era lo que en realidad quería decir, estaba tan molesta que lo había dicho casi sin pensar. Pero, si hubiera sabido lo que estaba por venir ¿habría reaccionado de forma distinta? ¿Le hubiera perdonado su indecisión? Tal vez sí, pero eso ya no era una alternativa, ahora solo le quedaba ese sentimiento de vacío e impotencia de no poder remediar lo que ya está hecho.

Los demás permanecían estáticos, observando a la kunoichi, como testigos mudos, esperando algún gesto, una palabra, una señal de parte de la chica que les indicara que podían acercarse. Pero Karai parecía estar en un mundo aparte, lejos de su alcance e indiferente a su presencia. Solo Rafael se movió. De un salto cayó dentro del cráter y con sus sais en las manos comenzó a golpear el suelo del mismo con violencia, como si su hermano estuviera simplemente sepultado y pudiera sacarlo excavando en la tierra. - ¡Maldito! ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano! – gritaba a los inertes pedazos de tierra y roca que salían disparados ante sus golpes, pero sin otorgarle respuesta alguna.

\- ¡Rafa, hermano, por favor…! Es suficiente. – le dijo el menor de sus hermano acercándose al borde del cráter angustiado ante la reacción de su hermano, intentando tranquilizarlo. – Se ha ido, no puedes hacer nada – bajo la cabeza desviando la mirada del enorme boquete, intentando contener su llanto.

\- Es cierto, se ha ido – le respondió Rafael resignado y en aparente calma, deteniendo su infructuoso ataque contra el fondo del agujero -. ¡Y todo es tu culpa! – exclamo iracundo dirigiéndose ahora a Karai que aún permanecía impasible.

De un salto libró la distancia que lo separaba de la kunoichi posicionándose justo frente a ella.

\- Espera Rafa, ella no tiene la culpa – intentó razonar con él Abril, pero él no la escuchó.

\- ¡Si la tiene! – cortó tajantemente cualquier razonamiento que su amiga intentara decirle -. Desde que te conocemos solo nos has traído problemas – le dijo a la joven kunoichi con un rencor en su voz como nunca alguien le había escuchado -. siempre supe que serías la causa de una desgracia, pero ¿alguien me escuchó? No, para que escuchar al impulsivo y torpe de Rafa. Pero si lo piensan bien ella tiene la culpa de que Leonardo este muerto. Karai fue quien lo envenenó poniendo su vida en peligro y restringiendo sus capacidades de pelea, destruyó su espíritu lastimándolo con sus palabras hace un momento en el vagón, estoy seguro que por eso no estaba concentrado en la pelea, y fue por ella que Leo vino hasta aquí antes que nosotros para pelear contra Destructor. ¡Dime que estoy equivocado, Karai! – exigió a la chica acercando su rostro al de ella, mirándola con unos ojos llenos de odio. Pero Karai no respondió a ninguno de sus ataques verbales, permanecía imperturbable si retirar la vista de la bandana azul de Leonardo. Rafael dirigió la mirada al objeto que sostenía y le lanzó una nueva ofensiva. – Eso no te pertenece, ¡dámelo! –extendiendo su mano para tratar de arrebatárselo, Karai reaccionó al fin, apartando su mano lo suficiente para evitar que la colérica tortuga le arrebatara su preciado tesoro. Esto pareció molestar aún más a Rafael, quien ya fuera de sus cabales soltó una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de la kunoichi - ¡Te dije que me la dieras! – volvió a exigirle recibiendo solamente un sórdido silencio por respuesta.

\- ¡Ya basta, hermano! – intervino por fin Mikey sosteniendo a su hermano antes de que descargara un nuevo revés con la chica -. Por favor, tu sabes que nada de eso es verdad – le dijo derramando un par de lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres creer – le dijo no muy convencido, soltándose de su agarre, sin dejar de mirar con enfado a la chica.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una patrulla Kraang enviada a buscar el mutágeno que les habían quitado.

\- Los que robaron el mutágeno de Kraang deben permanecer quietos – les dijo uno de los extraterrestres apuntándoles con su arma. – Kraang debe informar a Kraang que hemos localizado a los conocid… - antes de terminar un sai atravesó su cabeza, de inmediato el resto de los androides comenzaron a disparar contra la tortuga de bandana roja, que se acercaba agradecido de tener nuevos objetivos con los cuales desquitar su furia. Recuperó rápidamente su arma y comenzó a golpear a los androides que tenía a su alcance.

Donatello se unió a su hermano en la lucha contra los extraterrestres, al notar que llegaban más enemigos, dejando que Abril ayudara a un maltrecho Casey que apenas podía tenerse en pie.

Migue Ángel se acercó a Karai intentando hacerla reaccionar antes de ser alcanzada por alguno de los múltiples disparos que pasaban cerca de ellos. La kunoichi estaba en ese momento terminando de enrollar la bandana del líder caído en su mano derecha como si fuera un vendaje, haciendo un nudo apoyada por su otra mano y sus dientes. – Karai, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí – le dijo mientras la tomaba del hombro. La chica giró el rostro hacia a la tortuga dejando ver un par de ojos verdes con pupilas elípticas. Mikey tembló al ver de nuevo esos ojos en la kunoichi, un terror lo invadió impidiendo que pudiera moverse, la chica abrió su boca mostrándole brevemente sus largos y encorvados colmillos y su lengua bífida, antes de tomar la mano de la tortuga para torcerla con fuerza y lanzándolo sobre su hombro hacía el cráter. Posteriormente tomó la_ katana_ de Leonardo y corrió en dirección al grupo de Kraang que se encontraba peleando contra los otros dos hermanos.

Ninguno esperaba la repentina llegada de la kunoichi, sorprendiendo tanto a amigos como enemigos, cortando de un solo tajo la cabeza de uno de los androides que en ese momento le disparaba a Donnie. El genio intentó agradecerle pero se contuvo mostrándose preocupado al observar su rostro con rasgos viperinos. Karai atacaba a los extraterrestres de una forma por demás violenta, e incluso salvaje. No se contenía en ninguno momento cortando cabezas, brazos y piernas por igual pasando de un androide a otro con una velocidad implacable. Parecería una buena noticia que la kunoichi peleara de esta forma en su favor, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no era motivo de celebración. Dando una estocada hacia uno de sus rivales, atravesó no solo al cuerpo robótico, sino también al cerebro extraterrestre que lo controlaba. De inmediato un líquido purpúreo fue deslizándose por su espada hasta tocar su mano. Retiró su arma de la masa rosada sin vida para asestar un nuevo golpe mortal contra otro de los extraterrestres.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le cuestionó la tortuga de Donnie intentando detenerla, antes de que cobrará una nueva víctima en otro de los extraterrestres que se encontraba temblando en su androide, imposibilitado de continuar luchando a falta de sus piernas que habían sido cortadas previamente. Karai retiró a la tortuga con una patada en su pecho, dando tiempo al Kraang de huir. Donnie se dio cuenta en ese momento que la chica parecía no estar razonando, invadida por una furia desmedida había comenzado a volver a su forma de serpiente no solo física sino mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Karai tiene ese aspecto de nuevo? – le preguntó Mikey quien se acercó para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse.

\- No lo sé – le respondió con un tono de voz que evidenciaba su temor por lo que estaba ocurriendo con la kunoichi -. No lo entiendo, se supone que el retromutágeno debió contrarrestar su mutación.

Al ver que su última víctima había logrado escurrírsele, Karai fijo su mirada en un nuevo objetivo.

Rafael terminaba de arrancarle las cabezas a los dos últimos androides que aún permanecían de pie, cuando por instinto giro, protegiéndose con sus sais del sablazo que se dirigía con la intensión de cortar su cuello. Por un instante se vio sorprendido al reconocer a su atacante, pero casi de inmediato se recompuso, relamiéndose los labios por la oportunidad que se le presentaba de vengar la muerte de su hermano, contra quien consideraba como la única culpable, resguardado ahora bajo el argumento de la defensa propia. - ¿Quieres pelea? Yo te daré pelea – le dijo a la kunoichi mirándola a los ojos.

Como respuesta solo recibió un escupitajo cargado de veneno, el cual apenas esquivó ladeando la cabeza. De inmediato la rechazó clavando una potente patada en el estómago para alejarla, con un resultado infructuoso, pues si bien logró apartarla, la chica parecía no sentir ningún tipo de dolor físico; ni bien se había detenido su cuerpo de la trayectoria forzada por el impacto, cuando comenzó un nuevo ataque, casi como un reflejo.

Ante el veloz ataque de Karai, Rafael agradeció sus años de entrenamiento que le permitieron moverse a tiempo. Ambos combatientes golpearon el brazo izquierdo de su oponente, atravesando piel y carne, a poco de llegar al hueso.

Rafa se esforzó por evitar mostrar una mueca de acorde al dolor que sentía mientras la espada de la chica lo atravesaba. Pero el rostro de Karai no reflejaba ninguna expresión salvo la máscara de rabia que se había alojado en ella desde hace un buen rato.

Como intentando demostrar lo poco que le afectaba su lesión, apresó la mano de Rafa evitando cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para alejarse, mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque con su espada.

Al verse atrapado y con una herida que difícilmente podía soportar, Rafael utilizó su pierna para golpear la mano con la cual Karai sostenía su espada, logrando que la soltara. La kunoichi no se contuvo por este inconveniente y se lanzó utilizando su cabeza para golpear el rostro de la tortuga, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, utilizando el impulso para caer sobre él y evitar que pudiera levantarse.

Rafael aun sin recuperarse del aturdimiento que le provocó el último ataque, miró con terror como la mano derecha de Karai comenzaba perder su forma humana. Sus dedos comenzaron a unirse en una sola masa, de la cual comenzaron a salir un par de largos colmillos, tomando de a poco la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente. Indefenso, con su mano sana atrapada y el cuerpo de la chica presionándolo contra el suelo, el golpe fatal parecía inevitable. Cerró los ojos lamentándose por no haber podido vengar a su hermano, esperando el ataque de Karai, pero éste nunca llegó. La chica soltó repentinamente el brazo apresado de su víctima y su mano recupero su forma original. Karai arqueaba la espalda separándose de Rafa mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza presionándola con fuerza, invadida por un repentino dolor que la hizo retorcerse por un par de segundos antes de desfallecer.

Al momento en que Karai dejo de moverse, Abril separó sus manos de la cabeza cayendo de rodillas exhausta por el golpe psíquico que le había propiciado para detenerla. Donnie se acercó de inmediato para socorrerla – ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó angustiado.

\- Sí, no tuve otra opción. De otra forma hubiera matado a Rafa – respondió la chica visiblemente exhausta, mirando con tristeza el cuerpo de Karai.

Rafael se levantó, un poco aturdido todavía pero feliz de no haberse convertido en comida de serpiente. Tomando uno de sus _sais _y se aproximó a la chica, no decía nada pero su mirada reflejaba sus intenciones. Mikey se interpuso antes de que alcanzara el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

\- Ya basta Rafa, por favor – le suplicó a su hermano -. Ya hemos perdido a suficientes miembros de la familia el día de hoy.

Sin dejar de mirar a Karai con despreció, Rafa resopló ante la súplica de su hermano, dio la vuelta para recoger su otro _sai_ y enfundar ambos. Sin dirigir la mirada a nadie, se encaminó a las vías. – Que quede claro que aun sostengo que Karai es la culpable de todo, que nunca le perdonare lo que ocurrió aquí y, sobre todo, que no la considero de mi familia -. Exclamó resentido mientras brincaba a las vías en dirección al vagón máquina.

Mikey bajo su rostro sin ocultar sus lágrimas, afligido ahora no solo por la reciente muerte de su hermano, sino también por la inevitable ruptura que esto provocaría en su familia. Donnie se acercó a su hermano menor abrazándolo fraternalmente. – No te preocupes. Dale tiempo para que lo asimile y verás que cambiara de opinión – le dijo tratando de reconfortarlo pero ni él parecía muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Casey recargado en el hombro de Abril mientras sostenía con su mano su costado, tratando de soportar el dolor de sus costillas.

\- Lo mejor es regresar a la guarida – indicó Donnie observando con desánimo a Karai -, y decirle a Splinter lo que ha ocurrido -. Sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos se aproximó a la kunoichi levantándola entre sus brazos para proceder a cubrir el recorrido hasta el vagón máquina. Abril, Casey y Mikey imitaron al genio del grupo, moviéndose con pesadez siempre detrás de él.

El camino a casa fue muy largo. Entre todos se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, nadie le dirigía la palabra a nadie, parecían extraños que se encontraban ahí de manera fortuita. De vez en vez Rafa volteaba a ver con recelo el cuerpo de Karai, acomodado en un par de asientos de la parte central. En una de tantas su vista se centró en su mano derecha aun con la bandana de Leo rodeándola como una venda. Volvió a surgir el resentimiento que sentía hacia ella y, sin pensarlo se encaminó a donde estaba determinado a quitársela mientras dormía. Sin embargo Abril lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano; al cruzarse sus miradas, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza indicándole que se olvidara de lo tenía pensado.

Rafa pasó sus ojos de la chica a Casey y su hermano quienes lo miraban fijamente, ambos se movieron ligeramente mostrando que no lo dejarían acercarse a la Karai. Parecía que habían acordado en silencio que ella se debía quedar con la bandana azul, aun en contra de lo que Rafa opinaba. No era momento para iniciar un nuevo conflicto, ya tendría oportunidad de hacerse con la prenda que había pertenecido a su hermano, pensó. Sin decir nada resopló por lo bajo con una cara de fastidio y regreso al sitio que había ocupado durante el viaje. Esto solo aumentó la tensión en el ambiente el resto del viaje, hasta el momento en que el tren comenzó a detenerse.

Donnie deseaba prolongar el abrazo el mayor tiempo posible, entre los brazos de Abril parecía calmarse, el dolor permanecía pero al menos parecía soportable. Tras un minuto que le pareció un suspiro, se separó de Abril con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guío pacientemente a la sección de pasajeros del vagón, en ese momento de crisis era el indicado para tomar el lugar de Leo como líder del grupo, cargo que él simplemente no quería, pero por lo pronto no tenía otra opción, al menos por ese día lo tomaría, después ya el tiempo dirá.

\- Deberíamos descargar el mutágeno antes de que salga el Sol – les indicó sonando como si les estuviera solicitando permiso más que como una orden.

\- ¿Después de lo que sucedió aun piensas en continuar con lo del robo del mutágeno? – le recriminó su hermano mayor -. Por favor, Donnie. Leo acaba de morir frente a nosotros, debemos ir con el maestro y pensar una venganza, atacando lo que resta del Clan del Pie – sugirió a todos señalando el túnel por donde habían llegado.

En primera instancia, Donnie no supo que responder a su hermano, por instantes pensaba que tenía razón y la sombra de la venganza parecía asomar en su mente. Pero eso no es lo que haría Leonardo, él parecía pensar siempre con la cabeza fría anteponiendo el bien de todos antes que sus propios deseos. Sin duda Leo tendría una respuesta apropiada y tajante para debatir los argumentos de Rafa, el problema era que él no era Leo.

Abril notó en seguida la duda en los ojos de Donnie, tal vez le había pedido que tomara una carga demasiado pesada, pero entre un Mikey con poco don de mando y ahora desecho por la pérdida de su hermano y un Rafa impetuoso cegado por la ira, no había mucho de donde elegir. Decidió intervenir apoyando al genio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Donnie comenzó a hablar.

\- Tienes razón, Rafa, yo también siento una enorme necesidad de vengar la muerte de Leo – dijo ante la sorpresa de todos -, sin embargo estoy seguro que eso no es lo que él hubiera hecho. – No miraba a su hermano directamente, sus ojos parecían enfocarse en un punto más allá de él como intentando leer en una cartel invisible lo que su difunto hermano mayor diría para convencer a Rafa -. Si hubiera sido uno de nosotros en lugar de él, sin duda nos diría lo mismo que Splinter: "la venganza solo trae más venganza". Nos ordenaría terminar con la misión, no solo por ser nuestro deber, sino porque en este momento, conseguir el mutágeno es lo más importante para vencer al Kraang. Además ¿contra quién dirigiremos nuestra venganza si el causante de su muerte también murió? – plantó su mirada en Rafa con los ojos aun húmedos -. Por favor Rafa, si en verdad quieres hacer algo para honrar su muerte, te pido que nos ayudes a transportar el mutágeno y terminar la misión.

Rafael lo miro con incredulidad, no podía negar que tenía razón, pero eso no calmaba la ira que lo consumía por dentro y amenazaba por liberarse violentamente en cualquier momento. Pero al ver las miradas recriminatorias de todos clavadas en él optó por tranquilizarse. Las palabras de Donnie eran correctas. Eso haría Leo, pero él no era Leo ni quería serlo. – Está bien, entre más pronto saquemos esto más pronto terminaremos -. Le dijo finalmente con hastío mientras tomaba un par de contenedores y salía por la puerta del vagón –.Pero ni piensen que yo cargaré al bulto – concluyó dirigiendo su mirada a Karai.

Donnie emitió un prolongado suspiro ante el comentario hiriente de su hermano, pero no podía pedirle más, conocía su carácter temperamental y el hecho de que por lo menos los estuviera ayudando podría considerarse una victoria. Miro el cuerpo de Karai quien parecía no tener la menor intensión de despertar. En ese momento pensó en lo terrible que debía ser el ataque psíquico de Abril y en que tal vez había sido demasiado para la pobre chica. – Mikey y Abril ayuden por favor a Rafa. Casey, tú ven conmigo a la guarida para que vea tus heridas. Yo llevará a Karai y… hablare con el sensei – finalizó no muy convencido pues no estaba seguro de como abordaría el tema con us maestro.

\- ¿No prefieres qué te acompañe para ayudarte a explicarle a Splinter? – le ofreció la chica al notar el desánimo en su rostro.

\- No, está bien. Prefiero que los ayudes a descargar el mutágeno antes de que amanezca – dijo mirando con una sonrisa fingida a Abril -. Yo veré la forma de darle la noticia.

Tomó nuevamente a la kunoichi en sus brazos, intentando ser cuidadoso en no hacer un movimiento brusco que la despertara, aunque realmente no estaba seguro si con eso despertaría. Haciendo un ademan con la cabeza le indicó a Casey que lo siguiera. En el camino se topó con Rafa, quien volvía por otro par de recipientes de mutágeno. Al notar que su hermano llevaba a Karai en brazos le dirigió una mirada de enfado, deseando que la dejara caer por ahí, después siguió su camino sin decir nada. Donnie solo entornó los ojos interpretando la mirada de odio de su hermano.

Nunca había sentido tanto temor al regresar a su hogar. Pensó que durante el recorrido a la guarida se le ocurriría la mejor forma de abordar el tema de la muerte de Leonardo con su maestro, pero conforme se acercaba se dio cuenta que no tenía nada preparado. Cada paso que daba lo ponía más nervioso, ahora pensaba que era un tonto por ofrecerse como el portador de las malas noticias. Tal vez debió dejar que Rafa lo hiciera, sin duda le contaría a Splinter lo ocurrido de una forma más seca y sin tantos rodeos, pero seguro también hubiera dejado a Karai en algún charco de la alcantarilla y eso no era lo más conveniente para la chica.

Finalmente arribaron a la guarida. Casey entró primero cruzándose de inmediato con la anciana rata, quien al ver la mirada triste que el chico le dirigió, se llenó de preocupación, misma que se acrecentó al notar que Donnie entraba sosteniendo a su hija aun sin recobrar el conocimiento.

\- ¡Miwa! – exclamó afligido Splinter acercándose a su hija pero dándole espacio a Donnie para que la colocará en el sofá más cercano.

\- Está bien, maestro. Solo esta inconsciente – dijo la tortuga sin mucho entusiasmo.

Splinter pareció tranquilizarse un poco al escuchar las palabras de Donnie. Tomó la mano de su hija entre las suyas, entonces notó el singular vendaje que tenía, por un instante le pareció solo eso pero al observarlo más detenidamente, identificó el trozo de tela.

\- ¿Por qué Miwa tiene la bandana de Leonardo? – soltó de repente volteando a ver a Donnie, el cual permanecía de pie con la mirada clavada en el piso, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente. - ¿Dónde está Abril y el resto de tus hermano? – preguntó imaginándose lo peor al no obtener una respuesta rápida de su parte.

Dio un profundo suspiro antes de responder – Abril, Mikey y Rafa están moviendo el mutágeno al dojo porque no cabe en mi laboratorio – dijo con un hilo de voz sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento. Se mantuvo callado varios segundos, dudoso en la forma en que debía responder la otra pregunta-. Yo vine aquí para traer a Miwa y curar a Casey que al parecer tiene unas costillas rotas – continuó finalmente evadiendo dar una respuesta sobre Leonardo, mirando a Casey como pidiendo apoyo, a lo cual el joven se limitó a imitar a la tortuga escondiendo la mirada en el piso.

\- ¿Y Leonardo? – preguntó de nuevo Splinter levantándose y poniéndose de pie frente a su hijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

Donnie levantó levemente la mirada pero volvió a clavarla rápidamente en el piso al toparse con los ojos inquisitivos de su maestro. Al sentir la presión de Splinter en sus hombros, supo que no podía seguir evitándolo. – Lo siento, maestro. Perdimos a Leo -. Dijo finalmente como un susurro apenas perceptible.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – le cuestionó, solo como confirmación de lo que ya se imaginaba -. Explícate, Donatello.

\- El Clan del Pie nos emboscó… Nos separamos, cuando llegamos Rafa traspasó el arma de Destructor la cual explotó… pero Leo fue alcanzado y… desapareció junto a Destructor – explicaba de manera entrecortada intentando contener las lágrimas con cada palabra.

Splinter sintió que el piso parecía moverse bajo de sí imposibilitándole mantenerse en pie, volvió el rostro a mirar de nuevo la mano de Karai y dedujo la razón por la cual ella tenía la bandana. Por un instante recordó la última conversación que había tenido con el joven líder, ahora se arrepentía de lo que le había ordenado, cuan equivocado estaba al no considerar los sentimientos de ninguno de los jóvenes. -¿Qué he hecho? – dijo para sí mismo dejándose caer a un costado del cuerpo de su hija, ante la mirada extrañada de Donnie y Casey.

\- No entiendo, sensei, usted no hizo nada, fue Destructor. – externó el genio sin comprender las palabras de su maestro.

\- No, Donatello. Ahora me doy cuenta, le quite a Leonardo lo que pudo haber sido su último momento de felicidad antes de morir – tomó nuevamente la Karai presionándola en su frente deseando remediar lo irremediable -. Karai, Leo, por favor perdónenme.

Abril y el resto de los hermanos llegaron unos minutos después. Observaban la escena de su maestro tendido junto a su hija, guardando un silencio que extendía el pesar de todos lo presente. Donnie fue el primero en retirarse argumentando que tenía que revisar a Casey y darle los primeros auxilios. Poco a poco el resto fue retirándose a otros espacios de la guarida para descansar después de una noche que bien desearían olvidar. Dejando a Padre e hija solos en la sala.

Karai despertó de improviso, al sentir en su rostro unos tenues rayos de Sol, que se colaban entre las hendiduras de las tablas que cubrían el ventanal de la pizzería. Su cabeza le dolía, haciendo que la claridad que le golpeaba en el rostro le molestara en exceso, levantó su mano intentando bloquearla mientras se enderezaba. Su primer pensamiento le indicaba que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla, que nada de lo que podía recordar sobre la noche anterior era real. Pero al contemplar su mano derecha la realidad le volvió de golpe, muy a su pesar no era una pesadilla. Contemplaba la bandana atada en su mano, tratando de recordar a su dueño, pero su imagen era reemplazada por la sensación de vacío y furia que había mantenido desde el momento en que la había tomado, ni siquiera sentía ahora la jaqueca con la cual se despertó.

Una voz a su espalda la sacó de sus pensamientos, algo que bien podría haber agradecido, pues no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en aquel momento en que le decía a Leo que lo odiaba, momento que ahora parecía grabado permanentemente en su cabeza, ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño guardándose su gratitud al identificar a quien le hablaba.

\- Miwa, hija mía, despertaste por fin – le decía Splinter sin ocultar la alegría de ver a su hija consciente después de tanto tiempo. Se acercó intentando abrazarla, pero ella se levantó deprisa moviéndose para poner distancia de por medio evitando el contacto.

\- Estoy bien, gracias – le dijo fríamente dándole la espalda, caminando con paso apresurado hasta el ventanal, echando una rápida mirada a las calles vacías bañadas por la luz del Sol.

\- Entiendo tu dolor, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado – le dijo su padre con tristeza mientras se aproximaba a sus espaldas -. Todos estamos afectados por la pérdida de Leonardo, sin duda deja un vacío en todos nosotros muy difícil de llenar – miró a su hija sin obtener una respuesta, permanecía inmóvil sin inmutarse por las palabras de su padre observando nuevamente el vendaje de su mano, Splinter trataba de adivinar lo que pensaba, pero su actitud estoica ante sus palabras le impedían siquiera tener alguna pista -. Pero debemos afrontar la tristeza con valor, mantenernos unidos como familia, eso es algo en lo Leonardo siempre creía y eso es lo que sin duda querría – terminó alcanzando el hombro de su hija intentando que sus palabras le sirvieran de consuelo.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que Leo quería? – soltó finalmente como reproche ante la mirada atónita de su padre, quien por la sorpresa soltó de inmediato su hombro. Karai giró el rostro para mirarlo de soslayo. Aun sin mostrar su rostro por completo notó la ira en su mirada,- ¿De qué sirve ser condescendientes ahora que no está con nosotros? Es muy fácil pedir algo solo porque "él lo hubiera querido", cuando le exigiste olvidar sus sentimientos mientras estaba con vida.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, ahora entendía la razón de odio en su mirada y de la furia en sus palabras. Al ordenarle a Leonardo que se olvidara de lo que sentía por Karai, nunca había considerado lo que ambos sentían. – Hija, ¿Tú nos escuchaste? ¿Acaso tú también…?- antes de concluir su pregunta fue interrumpido violentamente.

\- ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora qué está muerto? – le dijo con rabia, con los ojos clavados en su padre, un reflejo verde comenzaba a llenar sus pupilas – Seguro me dirás que si pudieras regresar a ese momento, harías las cosas distintas, pero ahora no sirve de nada. Eso solo sirve para justificar tus acciones y absolverte de tus errores. – Al finalizar de hablar sus ojos tomaron una forma viperina por completo.

\- Hija, yo soy tu padre y no puedes hablarme de esa forma – intentó defenderse Splinter tratando de imponer su autoridad al verse acorralado por las palabras de su propia hija.

\- Si, eres mi padre, pero no veo la diferencia entre tú y Destructor – le dijo con un tono de voz más calmado pero con la misma carga de rencor -. Ambos son obstinados, cerrados a sus ideas de honor y dispuestos a imponer sus enseñanzas y condiciones a costa de los demás.

\- ¡Miwa! ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! – le dijo sin ocultar su indignación.

\- ¡No me llames Miwa! – exigió elevando repentinamente su tono de voz mostrando ahora el par de colmillos, que evidenciaban definitivamente el rencor que en ese momento sentía por su progenitor, recordando todo el dolor que sentía cuando Leo le llamaba de esa forma forzadamente -. No sabes cuánto odio en este momento ese nombre – esto último fue demasiado para el anciano maestro que al ver los rasgos viperinos que su hija había tomado conforme la discusión avanzaba, decidió calmarse temiendo que perdiera el poco control que aun parecía mantener.

En ese momento entraron a la sala Donnie, Abril y Mikey, alertados por los gritos que llegaban al resto de las habitaciones de la guarida. Donatello notó enseguida el tono verduzco en las pupilas de la kunoichi, y enseguida recordó el incidente de la estación, se preocupó al pensar en una nueva crisis por parte de la chica.

\- Karai, debes calmarte, no creo que a nadie convenga que te transformes en serpiente ahora – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica en un intento por hacerla entrar en razón, pero con la idea de que tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Karai posó la mirada sobre cada uno de los presentes que la veían perplejos y sin poder disimular el miedo por lo que parecía inevitable. A pesar de su condición, estaba perfectamente consciente de todo, su mente no estaba viciada por los deseos asesinos de su transformación en serpiente, pero sabía que no podía controlar sus cambios físicos cuando se alteraba. Cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente, a poco comenzó a relajarse devolviéndose a su forma humana por completo. Al abrir de nuevos los ojos, nuevamente humanos, observó como todos suspiraron aliviados.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse – les dijo con una voz calmada pero sin poder ocultar aun su molestia -. De todas formas ya me iba – concluyó mientras se encaminaba a la salida pasando al lado de su padre sin dirigirle la mirada. Splinter aún no podía salir de su asombro y no supo que decir en ese momento para detener a su hija. Sin más la dejo ir sin objeción alguna.

No había acabado de irse cuando todos los presentes voltearon a ver a su sensei, en espera de una explicación que aclarase lo ocurrido. Pero él no hablo, la verdad es que ni siquiera él comprendía completamente lo que había pasado. Simplemente se limitó a decir lo que para todos parecía evidente: "Déjenla ir, lo mejor es darle tiempo". En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, en su corazón algo le decía que la muerte Leonardo era solo el principio de una serie de eventos, que si no se detenían, traerían como consecuencia la división de su familia.


	14. Heridas que no sanan

**Capítulo 14: Heridas que no sanan**

Una fina lluvia cubría completamente la noche de Tokio. Por las calles miles de habitantes se apretujaban resguardados bajo coloridos paraguas en un incesante ir y venir. La mayoría regresaba a su hogar después de cumplir con una ardua jornada de trabajo, para otros ésta apenas estaba por comenzar con la llegada de la noche y unos cuanto más habían tenido la mala fortuna de salir por algún compromiso aun ante las condiciones climáticas tan adversas. Cual fuera el motivo todos apresuraban el paso ante la posibilidad de que la lluvia tomara fuerza.

Resguardado en uno de los enormes edificios de negocios, un hombre observaba a través del ventanal de su oficina en el piso 27 la alfombra multicolor formada por las sombrillas en la acera. No podía ocultar el desprecio que sentía por toda esa gente, personas comunes y corrientes, sin ningún tipo de aspiración más que sobrellevar su propia existencia en un mundo que pronto no les pertenecería. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno como preámbulo al diluvio que estaba por venir.

Una melodía que él conocía perfectamente le hizo volverse a su escritorio al cual se acercó para tomar su teléfono celular. La pantalla se iluminaba indicándole que había recibido un mensaje, no pudo evitar suspirar con desagrado al identificar el nombre de quién lo enviaba. Estaba seguro que en Nueva York ni siquiera había amanecido, un mensaje a esas horas solo podía significar una cosa: malas noticias.

Se acercó de nuevo a la ventana antes de leer la primera línea, la cual confirmaba su sospecha: _"Oroku Saki está muerto"_. El mensaje estaba acompañado por una serie de imágenes donde se podían observar una pelea entre el ninja con su tradicional armadura peleando con un grupo de jóvenes y tortugas mutantes en lo que parecía ser una estación de tren. Fue pasando una por una analizándolas objetivamente, sus facciones indicaban que no le sorprendía lo que veía, se detuvo finalmente en una donde se apreciaba una esfera de luz que cubría a Saki y uno de los combatientes mutantes; al pasar la siguiente foto solo había un cráter en lugar de la esfera.

\- Saki, siempre complicando las cosas – dijo para sí mismo con desgano.

Vio las últimas dos fotos recibidas las cuales mostraban lo ocurrido posteriormente y al final otro mensaje: _"¿Ordenes?"._ Se quedando pensando un momento mirando nuevamente por la ventana la sinfonía de relámpagos que llegaban con mayor intensidad. Volvió a mirar la última imagen en la cual reconoció a la hija de Saki con rasgos de serpiente a punto de atacar a uno de las tortugas mutantes. La observó unos segundos, en su mente comenzó a asomar una idea que podría ser de utilidad para sus planes, pero necesitaba más información. _"Seguimos con el plan, vigilen a la chica", _tecleó en su dispositivo como respuesta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para recibir un nuevo mensaje: _"baka yaro"_.

\- Sabía que te encantaría – susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de bloquear su teléfono y guardarlo en uno de los bolsos de su traje. Se dio un momento para disfrutar ver al cielo desmoronarse en una intensa lluvia sobre los transeúntes en la calle.

Karai brincaba de azotea en azotea, alejándose cada vez más de la guarida sin un rumbo definido, deteniéndose de vez en cuando al notar alguna nave Kraang que se aproximaba. Cómo si fuera un juego, usaba depósitos de agua, escaleras para incendios y cualquier otro elemento para ocultarse de los extraterrestres. Cuando no encontraba un lugar seguro para esconderse, entraba por las ventanas a algún departamento que permanecía vacío, salvo por las nubes de polvo que brillaban con el sol que se colaba por la ventana.

Miraba los aparatos extraterrestres, con un dejo de apatía. Sin duda aún conservaba el furor que horas antes la condujo a atacar sin miramientos a Rafael. El furor que le había dado el valor de comparar a su padre biológico con su padre adoptivo, y le había nublado la mente haciéndole salir de la seguridad de la guarida, a plena luz del día. El mismo que le impedía desahogarse por todo lo que realmente sentía. Luchaba por contenerse, pues sabía que con un ejército Kraang patrullando la ciudad era un suicidio empezar una pelea ella sola sin las sombras de la noche que le dieran algo de ventaja.

Escondida en un departamento, que seguramente pertenecía a un pobre infeliz mutado, observaba como la nave Kraang se alejaba después de escanear algunos callejones cercanos antes de continuar su camino.

Verificó que no hubiera presencia de algún otro extraterrestre antes de salir de la seguridad temporal que le otorgaba el departamento. Levantó la ventana para subir ágilmente con dos saltos de nuevo a la azotea. Hecho un vistazo brevemente al camino por donde había venido, suspirando con tristeza y luego continúo por inercia sin tener un destino determinado.

Pasaba del mediodía cuando por fin se detuvo. No estaba segura si había llegado hasta ahí guiada por un profundo deseo de su subconsciente o era una simple casualidad, una broma de mal gusto del destino. Ante ella se erguía el edificio "Biarly", el mismo donde hace dos años había citado a Leonardo el día que lo conoció. Fijo su mirada unos segundos en la imponente estructura de acero y concreto decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente paso, si ni siquiera sabía porque sus piernas le habían llevado ahí, mucho menos tendría idea de lo quería obtener de ese lugar. De lo único que estaba segura es que no quería volver a su hogar, al menos no por ahora. En ese momento prefería estar sola para tratar de aclarar su mente, calmar su espíritu y decidir su proceder en el futuro inmediato. Giró el rostro un momento para observar el camino recorrido, dando un largo suspiro de frustración se encaminó de nuevo con la seguridad de que su destino era la azotea del edificio "Biarly".

Se sentó en la cornisa con la vista al norte de la ciudad, sus pies colgaban balanceándose juguetonamente, contrastando con su estado de ánimo. Por varios minutos mantuvo esa posición observando al edificio contiguo, específicamente el departamento cuyo enorme ventanal le permitía tener una perspectiva clara de la reliquia perteneciente a Miyamoto Musashi. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Leonardo la ocasión en que le tentó a robarla: "ese sable está ahí solo empolvándose". Sin dudad ahora si estaría acumulando más polvo. En su rostro una sonrisa triste se dibujó al pensar en la ironía de que hace dos años llegó a la ciudad con la convicción de arrancarle la cabeza a él y a su familia, y ahora era parte de ella.

Ninguna nave Kraang se vislumbrara siquiera cerca de la zona, agradeció en silencio que nadie la perturbara en ese momento, en verdad ansiaba estar un tiempo a solas. Sola con sus pensamientos, aunque estos constantemente le atormentaran. Su cabeza era un collage de emociones donde la ira tomaba un lugar primordial. Levantó su mano para mirar con detenimiento la bandana que en ella tenía; nuevamente trato de visualizar a su dueño pero no sabía porque no podía hacerlo, desde que la había tomado del piso de la estación. Parecía que el arma de Destructor había hecho más que desaparecer el cuerpo del líder, en el proceso había borrado su recuerdo de la mente de Karai. La venganza por haberlo traicionado era demasiado cruel, sin saberlo le había hecho un daño irreparable.

Intentaba recordar en vano los momentos agradables que pasaron juntos, fueron breves pero de gran valor. Sin embargo por más que se esforzaba no lograba traerlos a su mente, nuevamente la imagen de la discusión en el vagón aparecía cada vez que trataba de pensar en Leo, se había instalado en su cabeza como un parásito que se alimentaba de su sufrimiento.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho que poco a poco se agudizaba, sabía lo que era: la tristeza contenida que intentaba escapar de golpe en forma de llanto. Se contuvo como siempre lo hacía, como le habían enseñado a hacerlo, demostrar cualquier sentimiento de compasión era un debilidad que una kunoichi no podía permitirse incluso consigo misma. En su lugar usaba la ira como vía de escape, llenando su corazón por completo sin dejar lugar para cualquier otra emoción.

Se levantó al escuchar el ululante sonido característico de las naves Kraang. La vio a cuando aún se encontraba a lo lejos, acercándose a su posición lentamente pasando la luz del escáner por algunas azoteas. No representaba ningún peligro pues al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, aun así decidió ser precavida. Hecho una mirada rápida a la espada de Miyamoto Musashi, pensando que algún día regresaría a reclamarla para sí, después dio la vuelta para bajar a un edificio cercano, alejándose del aparato extraterrestre.

No había cruzado ni siquiera un par de edificios cuando observó otra nave en dirección a la guarida tapándole el paso, otro par de naves se acercaban por un costado. Golpeó la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras del edificio, la cual cedió sin dificultad, permitiéndole introducirse rápidamente en el cubo de las escaleras cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Algunos minutos después pudo ver la luz violeta de los escáneres colándose por debajo de la puerta. Se alejó unos pasos de la puerta esperando lo peor, pero la luz se apagó y pudo escuchar a las naves alejarse. Tuvo que dejar pasar algunos minutos antes de lograr respirar tranquila. Recargó su espalda en una de las paredes dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada, recogió sus rodillas abrazándolas y escondió el rostro entre ellas.

Pasó un tiempo en esa posición recordando todos los acontecimientos del día, la tristeza volvió a inundarla pero de nuevo la rechazó soportando las ganas que tenía de romperse en llanto. De pronto sintió un escozor en su brazo izquierdo, llevó su mano hasta ese lugar notando bajo su ropa un pequeño bulto que sin duda se trataba de un vendaje. –Donatello – dijo para sí misma convencida que seguramente él le habría curado la herida provocada por su hermano mayor. "Ojala supiera curar otro tipo de heridas", pensó con tristeza, aunque que podría hacer él si ni siquiera podía poner en orden sus propios sentimientos respecto a Abril.

Volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus rodillas con cansancio, entonces se dio cuentaque llevaba dos noches bastantes agitadas en donde escasamente había logrado dormir, sin embargo apenas y sentía sueño. Tal parecía que la ira era la dosis de adrenalina que necesitaba para vencer el cansancio. Aun así intento aprovechar ese lugar apartado de todo para recobrar fuerzas, cerró los ojos esperanzada a que su cuerpo cediera al cansancio y encontrar en el sueño un momento de tranquilidad.

Las horas pasaron como un suspiro, a pesar de haber permanecido inmóvil, intentando no pensar en nada, Morfeo parecía no estar dispuesto recibirla esa noche. El sol del atardecer iluminó el marco de la puerta con una tétrica luz rojiza, muy acorde para terminar con tal fatídico día.

Se levantó pesadamente. El cuerpo le dolía, seguro todo el día le había dolido, pero solo en ese momento pudo sentirlo. Había tenido tiempo para pensar si era conveniente volver a la guarida o no, pero aún no estaba convencida. No tenía idea de cómo sería recibida después del incidente con Rafael y la discusión que protagonizó con su padre. Sin la presencia de Leonardo, los sentía como extraños con los cuales tenía poco o nada en común. Su padre sin duda le perdonaría su arranque de cólera y sus palabras hirientes, pero ella aún no lo perdonaba a él. Miguel Ángel era quien mejor había aceptado su presencia e incluso tenía cierta simpatía por su actitud infantil, pero ahora no estaba para soportar sus bromas. Casey y Abril se habían acercado a ella en varias ocasiones, en un intento de entablar amistad, sin embargo poco habían conseguido para abrirse con ellos, pues Casey no solía tomar nada en serio y Abril, aunque no lo dijera, parecía temerle como resultado de sus constantes ataque cuando intentaba capturarla para entregarla al Kraang. A pesar de que Donatello la había curado, parecía indiferente a su presencia, el flacucho solo parecía tener ojos para la pelirroja. Y Rafael, bueno, era obvio que nunca confío en ella y ahora le odiaba por todo lo que ocurrió en las primeras horas de ese día. Suspiro con frustración, al parecer su único vínculo con su nueva "familia" era Leonardo, y solo ahora que ya no estaba parecía darse cuenta.

Tenía razones para no volver pero, entonces ¿dónde iría? Las calles estaban vigiladas constantemente por el Kraang y aún quedaban Garra de Tigre y el resto de los secuaces de Destructor, que sin duda buscarían venganza cuando se repusieran. Quedarse sola representaba un peligro que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Más por un sentimiento de supervivencia que por gusto, decidió regresar a la pizzería Antonio´s, por ahora aceptaría la compañía de esos "extraños", aunque intentaría mantener el menor contacto posible con ellos. Con esta resolución, emprendió su regreso a la guarida justo cuando el Sol terminaba de ocultarse para ceder su lugar a la noche.

Llevaba horas sentado, contemplando el líquido verduzco en el recipiente de cristal. Sabía perfectamente que químicos utilizar, conocía el proceso, las cantidades y todos los pormenores para producir el antimutágeno, pero no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que funcionaría, pero con Karai no se dio el resultado esperado, ella aún podía mutar en serpiente si no controlaba sus emociones, ¿qué tal si el retromutágeno no era perfecto y sus efectos tenían fecha de caducidad? ¿Volverían todos a los que curaran con el tiempo a convertirse en mutantes o Karai era un caso especial debido a que su mutación fue provocada por otro tipo de mutágeno desarrollado por Baxter Stockman? Todas esas dudas lo agobiaban y le hacían dudar de sí mismo. No quería fallarle a la gente de Nueva York, a sus hermanos. No quería fallarle a Abril.

Así lo encontró la joven pelirroja al entrar al laboratorio, completamente sumido en sus pensamiento ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que posó su mano en el hombro del genio. Él volvió su rostro con una mirada perdida, tardó al menos un par de segundos antes de reaccionar por completo y reconocer a su amiga.

\- Abril. – le dijo con sorpresa – perdón no te escuche entrar.

\- Si, ya me di cuenta – dijo torciendo la boca -. ¿Estás bien? Te veo preocupado – acercó un banco para sentarse junto a él.

\- Si… un poco. Tú sabes con todo lo que ocurrió hoy – respondió con la tristeza a flor de piel -. No solo perdimos a Leo, sino también descubrí que mi retromutágeno no es del todo confiable – suspiró decepcionado consigo mismo.

La chica lo miró con compasión, tenía una idea de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, todos en la guarida tenían caras largas y apenas habían hablado entre sí, intentando evitar el tema de Leonardo. Pero Donnie además tenía que soportar la carga de sentir que había fracasado con el desarrollo del retromutágeno. – Donnie, no debes sentirte presionado. Has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a Karai, a la gente de Nueva York y a mi padre y, al menos yo, te lo agradezco – le dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia él -. Tengo fe en que pronto resolverás cualquier defecto en tu formula y traerás a todos de vuelta a la normalidad– al terminar de hablar se había acercado tanto a Donatello que pudo pasar su brazo detrás de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para que la cabeza de la tortuga reposará sobre su hombro.

Las palabras de Abril eran una bocanada de aire en toda esa atmosfera de preocupaciones que lo estaba asfixiando, al estar tan cerca de ella pudo oler su cuello, despedía un agradable aroma que le tranquilizaba, dándole consuelo y alegría. Casi por instinto levantó sus brazos pasándolas por la espalda de la chica, sus cuerpos ahora estaban completamente entrelazados. Se sentía tan bien que podría quedarse así por horas, incluso días. Entonces, de súbito, se percató que estaba demasiado cerca de Abril, sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a subir de temperatura, señal de que sin duda estaba sonrojado a más no poder. De inmediato se separó de la chica, asustado, pensando que ella estaría molesta por su atrevimiento.

\- L-lo s-siento… Abril, es solo q-que yo… - tartamudeo con nerviosismo, pero para su sorpresa Abril parecía no haberle dado importancia al asunto.

\- Está bien, Donnie. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Si, gracias – le contestó más tranquilo al comprobar que ella no se había molestado, pero aun así clavó la mirada en el piso del laboratorio evitando verla a los ojos. En ese momento observó tirado en el piso una bolsa de dormir, sin duda que era la misma que ocupaba Abril. - ¿Por qué está tu bolsa de dormir aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad, sabía perfectamente que ella dormía con Karai en una de las habitaciones, reservada exclusivamente para ellas dos. Al tener poco espacio en su nuevo hogar temporal, tenían que compartir habitaciones para acomodarse a dormir, de hecho él solía dormir en el laboratorio con Mikey y Leo. Casey y Rafa habían encontrado acomodo en los sofás de la sala, solo Splinter tenía el privilegio de dormir solo en una habitación pequeña.

\- Bueno… - comenzó a decir ella tímidamente agachando la mirada mientras jugueteaba con su fleco -, estuve pensando que si no te molesta, me gustaría dormir aquí de ahora en adelante – finalizó levantando el rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Eso porque´? Digo, no es que me moleste – dijo Donnie sonrojándose nuevamente ante la posibilidad de dormir en la misma habitación que Abril.

Abril suspiro, sin duda estaba apenada con su petición pero al menos debía decirle sus razones. – Es por Karai. Tengo miedo que durante la noche tenga otra crisis, se convierta en serpiente y me ataque mientras duermo. – dijo finalmente avergonzada no solo por el hecho de temer a alguien que antes consideraba su amiga, sino también porque fortalecía la idea de Donatello con respecto al retromutágeno que había desarrollado.

La miró con ternura, aunque le parecía extremo alejarse de Karai, sus temores eran válidos, además ¿quién podía negarle algo a esos ojos que lo miraban suplicantes? – Esta bien, sino te importan los ronquidos de Mikey, creo que puedes dormir aquí.

\- Lo prefiero a convertirme en tentempié de una serpiente – respondió rápidamente provocando una leve risa entre los dos. Se miraron entre sí un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que fuera incómodo para ambos, hasta que Abril decidió hablar. – Bueno, sino te molesta, se hace un poco tarde y quisiera descansar – se levantó y tomó su bolsa de dormir para acomodarlo en el suelo.

\- Está bien, Abril. Puedes acomodarlo junto al lugar de Mikey – indicó el genio señalando un par de cobijas echas bola en el piso donde el más joven de los hermanos solía dormir.

Abril miró el espacio junto a las cobijas para luego pasear la mirada por todo el laboratorio hasta que encontrar lo que buscaba. En otra parte del laboratorio se hallaban lo que parecía ser las cobijas con las que solía dormir Leo, perfectamente dobladas y acomodadas en el rincón. Junto a ellas otro par de cobijas extendidas en las parecía que nadie había dormido desde que se pusieron, sin duda eran de Donnie quien frecuentemente se quedaba dormido sentado apoyando su cabeza en la mesa de trabajo.

\- Creo que prefiero dormir por este lado – dijo señalando el espacio que antes ocupaba Leo. De inmediato se aproximó al lugar y comenzó a extender su bolsa de dormir a unos centímetros de las cobijas de Donnie.

A Donnie le sorprendió la decisión de la chica, no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de nerviosismo y jubilo ante la inminente posibilidad de dormir tan cerca de su princesa. - ¿P-porque ahí? – preguntó intentando aparentar que no le daba importancia, pero sin duda su tartamudeo lo delató.

\- Pues porque aun creo que Karai podía venir hasta aquí y atacarme, no quiero dormir sola, además tú mismo dijiste que Mikey ronca mucho – le respondió secamente terminando de arreglar su cama para meterse inmediatamente, sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

El genio no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por la respuesta, por lo que simplemente volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa del laboratorio para continuar con su labor de producción del retromutágeno. - ¿Y Karai no ha regresado? – preguntó casualmente.

\- No, aún no ha vuelto. – Abril apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos mientras miraba el techo del laboratorio.

\- -Tal vez no regresé. Esta mañana se veía realmente enojada con el sensei. – continuó Donnie sosteniendo un tubo de ensayo con un líquido transparente cerca del frasco del mutágeno pero sin verterlo.

\- Lo hará – respondió tajante - . Puedo percibir que no siente realmente odio por el maestro, es más bien tristeza, desilusión y creo que un poco de miedo. Todo eso es lo que realmente la tiene tan alterada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con curiosidad ante la convicción de Abril.

\- Solo… lo sé – le respondió levantándose de su lugar para poder verlo -. Así como sé que llevas rato sosteniendo ese tubo de ensayo sin la intención de mezclarlo con el mutágeno, y que estarás así hasta quedarte dormido de nuevo en la mesa – continuó con un tono levemente molestó -. Entonces, ¿por qué mejor no vienes y descansas de una vez en un lugar más cómodo y dejas eso para cuando estés más seguro de ti mismo? – concluyó palmeando las cobijas junto a ella.

Donatello trago saliva y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la misma. La propuesta de Abril era algo inesperado, pero tenía razón, no había hecho ningún progreso desde que regresaron de la misión y quedarse a trabajar solo era su salida para olvidar las tribulaciones del día que terminaba. Tal vez lo mejor era descansar, olvidar por un momento los problemas y retomar su labor el día siguiente, con la esperanza de que su mente estuviera más despejada y sin los temores que en ese momento lo invadían. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que Abril solo quería la compañía del genio para sentirse protegida. De cualquier forma decidió aceptar su ofrecimiento y se recostó junto a la chica.

Encontrarse a tan poca distancia de Abril lo había convertido en un manojo de nervios, casi podía oír su respiración cerca de su cuello, oler su aroma que le transmitía una calma que desde hace mucho no conseguía y al mismo tiempo le hervía la sangre provocándole sensaciones que apenas lograba controlar. - ¿cómo crees que sean las cosas ahora? – preguntó torpemente intentando distraer sus pensamientos.

\- Difíciles, sin duda – le contestó con un dejo de tristeza -. La muerte de Leo nos ha impactado a todos, aunque cada quién ha manejado el duelo a su modo. Tú por ejemplo recurres a encerrarte en el laboratorio como si en él encontrarás todas las respuestas – completó volviendo el rostro a Donnie.

\- Si, tienes razón – dijo el genio devolviéndole la mirada afligida -. Nunca he sido bueno para este tipo de cosas, todo lo que se hacer son experimentos e inventos, y de alguna forma se han convertido en mis amigos y mi método para escapar de la realidad.

\- No tienes por qué buscar un escape de la realidad – dijo Abril mirándolo con compasión -. Hoy en el vagón demostraste mucho valor para alentar a los demás a seguir adelante, te enfrentaste a tus temores y disté un paso al frente ante la reciente tragedia – movió discretamente su mano hasta que topó con la de Donatello tomándola con cariño-, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Al sentir su contacto, Donatello no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza mientras su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí. Pero al mirar a Abril, notó en ella un ligero rubor que le hizo calmarse poco a poco. En ese momento pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella también podría estar nerviosa y avergonzada. Los dos se quedaron un rato mirándose mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como sus cuerpos fueron moviéndose poco a poco hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Cada uno podía sentir la respiración agitada y el aliento del otro mientras se acercaban cada vez más librando el breve trecho que los separaba.

De pronto entró en la habitación Mikey, estirando lo brazos y emitiendo un sonoro bostezó, visiblemente exhausto y dispuesto a descansar. Al mirar en el laboratorio se sorprendió al no encontrar a su hermano trabajando en la mesa, lo buscó con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el lugar donde raramente solía dormir, reconociéndolo de inmediato debajo de sus cobijas tapado hasta la cabeza y junto a él otro bulto que en un principio no supo reconocer. Se acercó con curiosidad para golpear con el dedo la parte superior del mismo, ante lo cual de inmediato asomó, con una mueca de dolor, un rostro bien conocido.

\- Abril, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó curioso el joven.

De inmediato Donnie, salió de su escondite descubriendo su cabeza para intervenir – Ella se quedara aquí solo porque tiene miedo de Karai y tu roncas – respondió en lugar de la chica súbitamente y rápido, atropellando sus palabras.

\- Sí, es verdad – completó casi de inmediato la chica emitiendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mikey los miró con sospecha, pasando continuamente la mirada de uno a otro. – Sí, claro. Como si yo roncara más que tú Donnie – les dijo enfadado, podría haberles hecho notar que ambos estaba sonrojados e inquietos, hacer una broma sobre lo que pensaba que realmente ocurría, pero en ese momento lo único en lo que pudo pensar es que Abril estaba en el lugar que antes ocupaba su hermano mayor. – Bueno, creo que mejor me iré a dormir. Este es un día que prefiero que termine lo antes posible – finalizó mientras se dirigía con tristeza a su "cama" provisional.

Abril y Donnie miraron a Mikey alejarse de ellos, le desearon buenas noches a la distancia e hicieron lo propio entre ellos. La idea de Mikey de terminar lo antes posible el día parecía agradarles, por lo que se recostaron dándose la espalda para descansar finalmente y evitar la tentación, pues en la mente de ambos quedaba aun fresco la idea de ese beso que pudo ser, pero que parecía inoportuno para los tiempos que estaban viviendo.

Al pasar de los días el estado de ánimo general no varió.

Splinter pasaba su jornada meditando y orando frente al pequeño altar que él mismo había erigido en el dojo en recuerdo a Leonardo, utilizando unas cajas de madera y un viejo mantel del restaurant, no tenía una foto de Leonardo pues todas habían quedado en su antiguo hogar, en su lugar había colocado ahí la katana y la wakizashi que el finado líder había utilizado la noche en que lo perdieron.

Mikey intentaba escapar de toda esa atmosfera lúgubre refugiándose en la televisión para ver "Crognard el Bárbaro", pero no obtenía el resultado esperado. Aunque en principio parecía divertido siempre había algo en el programa que le recordaba a su hermano, aunque la referencia fuera muy leve o incluso demasiado rebuscada, por lo que terminaba pensando en Leo antes de que concluyera el capítulo. Casey, quien apenas y podía moverse mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, le acompañaba e intentaba animar al más joven de los hermanos para que recobrara la alegría y espontaneidad que lo caracterizaba, mediante bromas y comentarios burlones, pero nunca logró más allá de una sonrisa triste en agradecimiento por su esfuerzo.

Donnie había superado un poco la etapa en la que se pasaba contemplando los frascos de mutágeno por horas. Había comenzado, no muy convencido, la producción del retromutágeno. Aun dudaba de su efectividad después del fracaso que le había significado ver a Karai transformándose de nuevo en serpiente, pero Abril le apoyaba cada vez que su ánimo parecía decaer, ella lo acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual había evitado que el genio se olvidara de comer y dormir.

Rafael aún conservaba el resentimiento hacia Karai. La esperaba cada noche cerca de la guarida con la esperanza de poder reclamar la bandana de su hermano que (según él) se había robado, pero el cansancio lo vencía siempre antes de que ella llegara y al levantarse por las mañanas ya no estaba, el resto del día se pasaba golpeando el viejo saco de entrenamiento en el dojo, descargando toda su frustración e ira, muy a pesar de la recriminación de su maestro por lo ruidoso que resultaba.

Karai llegaba todas las noches buscando un refugio en el cual descansar pero a la mañana siguiente desaparecía tan furtivamente había llegado. Desde la primera noche estuvo al tanto de las intenciones de Rafael, sabía que la estaría esperando oculto en algún lugar, por lo que cada noche permanecía cerca de la guarida, esperando a que el de bandana roja se fastidiara de esperarla y entrara en la guarida, sabía que una vez dentro no se atrevería a hacer ningún movimiento ante la posibilidad de una intervención de su padre y amigos en favor de la chica.

Nadie la había visto realmente desde la mañana en que había desquitado su rencor con su padre. Si no fuera porque cada noche Mikey dejaba en su cuarto un plato con comida, el cual por las mañana siempre estaba vacío, cualquiera podría asegurar que la chica ya no vivía con ellos.

Pasaron tres días en que la rutina parecía haber sanado el dolor de su pérdida, pero no era así; incluso el nombre del líder parecía haberse convertido en tabú entre todos para evitarse la nostalgia, pero nunca faltaba un comentario inoportuno, una palabra fugaz o hasta una imagen en algún programa del televisor que les hacía referencia a Leonardo, provocando la congoja generalizada en el grupo.

El tercer día de duelo estaba por finalizar, Donatello como siempre se encontraba en el laboratorio analizando el último lote de retromutágeno que había producido. Abril le llevaba la comida como lo venía haciendo desde el día en comenzaron a compartir la habitación. Acercó la bandeja que contenía dos platos pues ya se había acostumbrado a comer con él apartándolo de su auto infligida soledad. Esa noche Donnie no levantó la cabeza de inmediato cuando ella se acercó, permaneció con la cabeza pegada al ocular del microscopio observando lo que había colocado en la platina del mismo sin prestarle atención. - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo finalmente la tortuga levantando la cabeza como despertando de un sueño, ante la violenta sacudida que Abril le propició para llamar su atención.

\- Te dije que ya estaba la cena – le respondió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados -. ¿A ti que te pasa que no me haces caso?

\- Perdona, estaba un poco distraído – se disculpó Donnie sonriendo pero observó cómo su amiga veía con desconfianza el microscopio, por lo que decidió decirle la verdad -. ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? – preguntó con cierta malicia.

\- Sí, claro – respondió Abril algo desconcertada.

Donnie dio la vuelta brevemente para tomar el microscopio que se encontraba y lo acercó a Abril. – Cuando curé la herida que Rafa le hizo a Karai, tomé unas gotas de su sangre,… solo un par claro – le dijo con nerviosismo pensando que había obrado mal al hacerlo sin el permiso de Karai. – Y encontré algo interesante -. Abril acercó su rostro al microscopio para observar lo que el genio le decía. – Parece que de alguna forma el mutágeno de Stockman asimilo el ADN de Karai y mi retomutágeno, creando una especie de células únicas perfectamente estructuradas y estables – en el microscopio, la chica veía un conjunto de células rojas en cuyo interior brillaban núcleos azules, no era muy buena en ciencia pero algo le decía que eso no era normal.

\- ¿Crees que esto pueda ser la razón por la que Karai se transformó nuevamente en serpiente? – preguntó la chica bastante confundida.

\- No lo sé – contestó el genio alzando los hombros -. No tengo idea que clase de sustancias utilizó Stockman para mejorar su mutágeno. Tal vez si tuviera una muestra más grande de la sangre de Karai podría hacer algunos experimentos, e incluso podría ser esencial para curarla por completo y mejorar el retromutágeno. El problema es que no creo que nos la doné tan fácilmente, menos aun cuando ni siquiera la hemos visto.

\- Entonces, tal vez sea tiempo de hablar con Karai para convencerla – dijo Abril mientras se levantaba del banco.

\- Pero… si no sabemos dónde se encuentra – exclamó Donnie con sorpresa.

\- Creo que tengo una leve idea de dónde puede estar – dijo Abril mientras tomaba su Tessen y se dirigía a la salida.

\- Espera – la detuvo Donnie -. ¿No sería mejor esperar a que venga y abordarla entre los dos en su habitación? Si vas sola puede ser peligroso.

\- No – cortó tajante -. Déjame esto a mí, creo que si hablo sola con ella habrá más posibilidades de convencerla, después de todo sentí su dolor y creo que podemos entendernos.

\- Está bien, solo ten cuidado – dijo con preocupación -, y no se te ocurra intentar leer su mente, seguro eso la hará enojar.

\- No te preocupes, no soy tan tonta para cometer esa imprudencia – finalizó Abril cerrando un ojo a su amigo mientras desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

Salió rápidamente de la guarida, corriendo con convicción al lugar donde pensaba encontraría a la kunoichi. Desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera, un par de ojos la siguieron desde la distancia. - ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa y a plena luz del día? – preguntó en voz baja Rafael, quien tomó la decisión de seguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Él no lo sabía pero le estaba guiando hacia la presa que estuvo esperando durante tanto tiempo.


	15. Un trozo de tela

Aquí reportandonos con un nuevo capítulo, el ultimo antes de salir de vacaciones, lo cual me recuerda que debo decirles que estaré fuera de circulación al menos dos semanas pues nos vamos a la playa y seguro que ahí no tendré tiempo de escribir, así que tengan por seguro que el próximo capítulo tardar más de dos semanas.

Antes de pasar al capítulo quiero agradecer a todos y todas las que se dan tiempo para mandarme un review, he intentado responder a todos con PM para no ocupar espacio en mis capítulos, pero por esta ocasión le responderé a alguien que no tiene cuenta, me refiero a Katy quien me pidió que le saludara.

Katy: hola, espero que no sea demasiado y no te hayas desangrado totalmente todavía. Espero te encuentres bien y sigas leyendo mi historia aunque no sea tan alegre como otros, si quieres puedo hasta ayudarte a pagar la cuenta del psicólogo jeje. Recuperate pronto para poder tenerte de vuelta y espero que este capítulo no te deprima más.

Sin más que decir pasemos al capítulo. Saludos a todos y nos leemos pronto.

**Capítulo 15: Un trozo de tela**

Se encontraba de nuevo en la cornisa del edificio "Biarly", como lo había hecho cada día desde aquel día en que Leonardo murió. Observaba la espada de Miyamoto Musashi decidiendo el momento oportuno para hacerse de ella, aunque bien podría haberlo hecho ya, no sabía con exactitud que la detenía, ¿por qué no la había robado desde la primera noche? En el fondo lo sabía: no la merecía. Por ahora le bastaba por contemplarla inmóvil, solitaria, empolvándose, cada vez estaba más convencida que solo alguien merecía empuñarla, pero ese alguien ya no estaba.

Observó el sol bajando lentamente en el poniente, ocultándose tras los edificios más altos mientras su luz delineaba su contorno.

Miró la bandana azul en su mano derecha. Suspiro desilusionada al comprobar que pasaba otro días más sin que pudiera recordar el rostro de Leonardo. La rutina le estaba cansando pero no la dejaría, no hasta que pudiera ver en su mente por lo menos un atisbo de su sonrisa y de esos ojos azules que en tantas ocasiones le había hecho arrepentirse de ser parte del Clan del Pie. Incluso había visitado el altar que su padre había puesto en el dojo, solo para corroborar lo que ya sabía: no había ahí una foto de él para ayudar a su memoria.

Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la guarida. Consideraba que sería la última noche pues estaba harta de tener que aguantar a que Rafael desistiera de esperarla en la cercanía de la misma, se preguntaba cuando sería la noche en que por fin se encontrarían de frente para iniciar una lucha que prefería evitar, no porque hubiera perdonado a la tortuga de bandana roja, sino porque sabía que si lo mataba significaría cortar por completo cualquier vínculo que lo unía a Leonardo pues volvería a tener a su familia como enemigos.

Al menos el regreso era siempre tranquilo, por extraño que pareciera, la presencia de patrullas y naves Kraang se había reducido durante esos últimos días. Como si la muerte del líder hubiera sido su objetivo y ahora se retiraban paulatinamente de la ciudad. Al cruzarse casualmente con alguno de los armatostes extraterrestres le recordaba que no era cierto y que la invasión continuaba.

Apenas había comenzado a moverse cuando escuchó un ruido que captó su atención. Provenía del cubo de la escalera que entraba al edificio: pasos. Apenas perceptibles, arrastrándose y con una cadencia un ritmo lento y pesado. Se llevó la mano a su espalda para alcanzar su espada. _"Sabía que no puedo tener suerte todos los días"_ pensó imaginando que pronto algún tipo de androide Kraang o alguno de los mutantes del Pie atravesarían la puerta para intentar atraparla. En su lugar el ruido cesó justo cuando su fuente estaba frente a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la perilla comenzará a girar permitiendo que su posible atacante empujara lentamente la puerta hasta abrirla por completo.

\- ¿Por qué… tenías que elegir… un edifico tan alto? – preguntó Abril con voz entrecortada mientras trataba de tragar aire a bocanadas.

\- ¡Abril! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó furiosa la kunoichi.

\- Solo espera,… déjame recuperar… el aliento – respondió la chica pelirroja que aún no lograba recuperarse.

Karai la miró con fastidio, odiaba que hubieran descubierto donde se ocultaba. Miro detrás de la chica y se alivió que al menos parecía ir sola. Paso un largo minuto para que Abril por fin recuperara el aliento, durante el cual no le quito la vista de encima.

\- Si ya estas mejor será mejor que respondas lo que te pregunte – le dijo frunciendo el ceño sin la intención de concederle un segundo más.

\- Lo siento, Karai, no era mi intención interrumpirte – contestó la chica con nerviosismo. – Solo necesito hablar contigo.

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Dime como me encontraste y si alguien más lo sabe – le interrumpió en tono demandante.

\- Yo, solo presentí que estarías aquí, digo… aquí es donde citaste a Leonardo la primera vez que lo conociste, sin duda debe traerte buenos recuerdos – le explicó.

Tan solo escuchar el nombre de Leonardo y la palabra "recuerdos" juntas, hicieron que la kunoichi perdiera la cabeza y se abalanzara sacando su espada contra Abril, quien esquivó el golpe por muy poco gracias al entrenamiento que había recibido.

\- ¿Acaso estás leyendo mi pensamiento? – le preguntó con un tono de voz que manifestaba su molestia.

\- N-no, no, c-claro que no – tartamudeo asustada la chica -. Por favor cálmate Karai, solo vine a hablar.

\- No me mientas O´neil. ¿Quién más sabe que estoy aquí? – preguntó nuevamente apuntándole con su arma.

\- Nadie más, vine sola, te repito solo quiero hablar contigo – Abril sacó su tessen temiendo tener que defenderse de un nuevo ataque de la kunoichi, aunque de antemano sabía que en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo seguro perdería; tal vez Donnie tenía razón y hubiera sido mejor intentar hablar con ella en la guarida, al menos ahí tendría la protección del resto de sus amigos, pero ya era tarde, si no lograba tranquilizarla tendría que utilizar su ataque psíquico de nuevo.

\- Entonces lárgate, no necesito hablar con nadie, prefiero estar sola – refutó Karai mientras guardaba su arma y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cornisa.

\- ¡Espera! – le pidió en un último intento por hacerla entrar en razón-. Sé que debes estar triste por la pérdida de Leo todos lo estamos – las palabras de Abril parecían haber llamado la atención de la kunoichi quien se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil escuchándola dándole la espalda -. Aunque no lo creas, todos tratamos de sobrellevar su muerte a nuestra manera, pero no podemos evitar recordarlo en todo momento. Pero al menos estamos juntos y, de alguna forma podemos apoyarnos entre nosotros e incluso podemos ayudarte a ti – Karai no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción, se encontraba simplemente de pie mientras Abril buscaba la manera de convencerla para que volviera a ser parte de la familia, recordó el momento en que utilizó su ataque psíquico conectando brevemente con su mente e intentó acercarse de otra forma -. Sé que aparentas estar molesta pero estoy segura que muy en el fondo no es ira lo que sientes, es tristeza y culpa; yo sé lo que sentías por Leo, pero no necesitas cargar con eso tu sola, por favor, darnos la oportunidad de ayudarte, confía en nosotros como confiabas en él – se aproximó a la kunoichi extendiéndola mano, pero se detuvo en seco cuando ella se volteó a observarla con una mirada de odio.

\- ¡Te dije que no te metieras en mi mente! – le reclamó lanzándose contra ella desenvainando de nuevo su espada. Abril alzó su tessen para bloquear el golpe pero Karai era más veloz, en un segundo ataque logró desarmarla y con una barrida la derribó sobre su espalda.

Abril se encontraba completamente indefensa ahora, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Karai ya se encontraba sobre ella presionando su pecho con el pie evitando que pudiera levantarse. La punta afilada de su _shikomizue _rasguñaba peligrosamente su cuello. Estaba pérdida, ni siquiera tendría tiempo de utilizar sus poderes antes de que pudiera hundir la hoja de la espada, lo único que podía hacer ahora era persuadirla de que estaba por cometer un error.

\- No lo hagas, Karai. Leo siempre nos dijo que tú tenías un lado bueno, no lo arruines ahora. Todos sabemos que lo que sucedió con Rafa en la estación solo fue un arranque de ira. Sabemos que tú nunca nos harías daño a alguno de nosotros - le dijo desesperada, casi rogando por su vida.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mi – le respondió con frialdad. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que no era mi intención matar a Rafael? ¿Que no sabía lo que hacía y solo fue un arranque de cólera? – estás preguntas helaron la sangre de la chica pero lo que la lleno de horror fue observar como los ojos de Karai se tornaban verdes y en parte de su rostro comenzaban a despuntar una piel escamosa y blanquecina. – Siento decepcionarte pero estaba perfectamente consciente en ese momento, disfrute partiendo a esos Kraangs a la mitad y ansiaba clavar mis colmillos en Rafael, como puedes ver no hay nada de bondadoso en mi – le susurró con un siseo.

Veía su rostro llenó de temor reflejarse en esas pupilas verdes que se clavaban en ella de manera asesina. Sin duda tenía miedo como nunca antes lo había sentido, pero se armó de valor para continuar hablando, no podía parar ahora, si fallaba su muerte parecía ser inminente.

\- Por favor detente – imploró temerosa con sus ojos húmedos -. No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después. Nunca intente leer tu mente, pero con el ataque psíquico pude conectarme por un instante contigo, con tus pensamientos y sentimientos. Por eso sé que lo que sentías en ese momento era no ira ni odio; era dolor y tristeza por haber perdido a quien amabas.

Los ojos de Karai se abrieron por completo con asombro al escucharla. – ¡Callate! – le dijo apretando los dientes. Abril sintió como apoyaba su pie con más fuerza sobre su pecho y el filo de la espada comenzó a punzarle en el cuello, pero no se amedrentó, decidió continuar aunque le costará la vida.

\- No me callaré porque sé que es verdad – esta vez su tono era más confiado a pesar de su precaria situación, estaba convencida de lo que decía -. No necesito mis poderes para saber lo que sentías por él. Me di cuenta desde el momento en que volviste a hacer humana, tu rostro reflejaba lo que tu corazón sentía por más que intentaras ocultarlo. Todo este tiempo que has estado con nosotros me di cuenta como lo mirabas. Cuando estuvo convaleciente a causa del veneno tú fuiste la más preocupada, incluso te quedabas a su lado aun cuando no tenías porque; durante su entrenamiento lo apoyaste como ningún otro, fue por ti que logró mejorar su técnica en poco tiempo; lo apoyaste en su locura de infiltrarse en el edificio de Destructor sin importar el peligro y sobre todo durante su duelo, fue más que evidente que diste lo mejor para evitar que fuera a la misión y arriesgara su vida y aun así se podía notar que disfrutabas su enfrentamiento, incluso cuando te venció no pudiste ocultar tu felicidad porque en el fondo es lo que realmente querías porque sabías que eso significaba que estaba recuperado. Pero lo más evidente fue cuando discutieron en el tren, todo tu coraje se debía a que no podías aceptar que Leo antepusiera su sentido de honor a lo que estabas segura que ambos sentían, o ¿acaso me equivoco? – preguntó clavando la mirada en los ojos de la kunoichi – No sigas atormentándote, deja correr el tiempo que detuviste en la estación del tren el día que Leo murió.

Karai la miraba con asombro, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo mucho que la chica había madurado, siempre la consideró una novata, pero ahora estaba ahí, acorralada entre su espada y el suelo y aun así tenía el valor de hablarle de esa forma. – Yo… yo- pareció dudar un instante, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza varias veces intentando reaccionar, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos le lanzó la misma mirada de odio - ¡Yo te dije que te callaras! – retiró su espada del cuello de la chica solo para ganar impulso, rápidamente dirigió la estocada a su rostro.

Abril cerró sus ojos esperando lo que parecía inevitable, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de pensar en una contraofensiva, que tonta había sido al creer que podría convencerla apelando a sus sentimientos. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar el golpe fatal, pero éste nunca llegó.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose de frente con la punta de la espada a escasos centímetros. Al mirar a la kunoichi notó que en su rostro la ira había desaparecido y en su lugar mostraba un rostro desencajado mientras la contemplaba con la mirada perdida. Apuntando su espada al rostro de la chica y con el pie sobre su pecho, Karai no pudo evitar encontrar cierta similitud entre ese momento y su primer encuentro con Leonardo, la primera vez que lo vio, la posición de Abril y ella eran las mismas, solo que en esa ocasión era Leo quien se encontraba de espaldas bajo la suela de su zapato. Retrocedió un par de pasos liberando a Abril, quien no alcanzaba a comprender el motivo por el cual se había detenido tan repentinamente.

Sabía que Abril tenía razón, todo lo que le dijo era verdad, pero solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había negado en un vano intento de evitar que le doliera, había ocultado sus verdaderos sentimientos, parecía irónico que por esa misma razón había discutido con Leonardo en el vagón, ahora ella cometía el mismo error y estuvo a punto de cometer uno más grave. Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras su arma resbalaba de sus dedos tintineando al golpear la azotea. Abril se acercó a ella, todavía temerosa, pero más confiada al notar que sus ojos perdían el tono verduzco para retomar el color miel natural de la chica.

\- Desde que era pequeña siempre fui entrenada para evitar demostrar mis sentimientos, cualquier signo de compasión era considerado una debilidad – comenzó a decir con un tono calmado y suave, su rostro había perdido finalmente el semblante de odio y rencor que le habían acompañado los últimos días, mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso como si no notara la presencia de Abril-. Durante mi infancia siempre oculte mis lágrimas por temor a ser descubierta por Destructor y recibir un castigo por ello, aunque solo eran por enojo o frustración por no lograr algún objetivo en mi entrenamiento. Nunca había tenido una razón para sentirme realmente triste a pesar de mi falta de amigos, nunca los tuve y no los necesite. Hasta el día que conocí a Leonardo – Abril la miraba con compasión, quería decir algo pero decidió hacer mutis, pues aunque escuchaba sus palabras, parecía que iban dirigidas a sí misma y no a ella -. Él siempre confío en mí a pesar de que cuando lo conocí tenía la determinación de matarlo junto a su familia. Siempre me habló de mi lado bueno y yo me reía de él – emitió una leve sonrisa apenas perceptible -. Sin embargo seguía insistiendo, buscando la forma en que cambiara, sin darme cuenta poco a poco comenzó a agradarme. Con cada encuentro que teníamos, cada vez que nuestras espadas se cruzaban en batalla no era más que un pretexto para estar cerca pues desde hace mucho había perdido la intensión de lastimarlo, pues empecé a sentir por él algo que nunca había sentido antes y que tampoco entendía; era extraño como una angustia acompañada de placer. Si, era extraño pero me gustaba. Creo que al fin me di cuenta de lo que era cuando lo vi inconsciente la noche que lo ataqué con mi veneno. Nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguien, pero esa noche yo… tenía miedo de perderlo – finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las primeras lágrimas contenidas durante tanto tiempo -. Durante el entrenamiento de su nueva técnica pensaba que solo quería agradecerle por haber creído en mí, por haberse arriesgado para traerme de vuelta, por ser siempre tan amable conmigo a pesar de todo. Pero no era así. La verdad es que quería estar con él aunque no necesitara mi ayuda, aunque su vida no corriera ningún peligro igual estaría ahí, quería verlo recuperarse, progresar día a día y que volviera a ser el líder que antes era y hasta uno mejor, porque ahora yo era parte de su equipo y eso me llenaba de felicidad, me prometí que siempre estaría a su lado porque… porque lo amaba,… incluso ahora que no está lo sigo amando – apenas podía continuar hablando, el llanto que tanto había reprimido se hacía presente ahora de forma que no lograba controlarlo, su voz comenzaba a temblar y su garganta se había cerrado apretujada por el dolor que escapaba por sus ojos. Abril se arrodilló frente a ella tomándola de los hombros, el miedo que antes sentía se desvaneció por completo, pero prefirió no decirle nada, esperaba que ella misma se desahogará cuando estuviera lista. – Tenías razón, todo el rencor y odio que sentía en estos días no lo eran, era mi tristeza y mi dolor enmascarados por mi maldito orgullo. No estaba molesta con mi padre, no siquiera con Rafael; estaba molesta conmigo misma por no haberle dicho lo que sentía. Al menos me hubiera gustado que supiera lo que sentía y saber si el sentía lo mismo por mí – colocó sus manos sobre sus ojos en un fútil intento por contener su llanto -. Pero cuando tuve la oportunidad solo pude decirle que lo odiaba.

Al terminar de hablar, Abril la abrazó permitiendo que el rostro de Karai se apoyara en su hombro. Siempre la había visto como alguien fuerte, estoica, descarada e incluso insensible; nunca le pareció una mujer que tuviera la necesidad de llorar, pero ahora estaba ahí con ella, abriéndole su corazón, desquebrajándose por completo, empapando su blusa con sus lágrimas. Espero un par de minutos a que se calmara un poco antes de poder decirle algo, en cierta forma ella también necesitó de ese tiempo pues sus ojos también comenzaron a inundarse por la empatía que sentía hacia ella en ese momento.

\- Ya no tienes que seguir luchando con tu dolor tu sola – le dijo intentando tranquilizarla -. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros, somos tus amigos, tu familia. El día que quieras puedes desahogarte conmigo, no necesitas avergonzarte, si tú quieres no se lo diré a nadie – Karai alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Abril, le pareció sincera y amigable. Asintió con una sonrisa tenue mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas -. Además creo que Leonardo sabía lo que sentías y estoy segura que él también te amaba, aunque nunca te lo dijera abiertamente.

\- Gracias Abril – le dijo Karai abrazándola nuevamente -. Has sido una buena amiga a pesar de mis intentos por matarte.

\- Ni lo menciones – Abril se levantó de inmediato, observando un par de droides exploradores Kraang que se aproximaban a su ubicación. – Si éstas lista deberíamos irnos, no he visto muchas naves Kraang pero no deberíamos arriesgarnos.

Karai se levantó tallando sus ojos con la mano para secar las últimas lágrimas. – Si tienes razón. Solo una cosa más… - se aproximó a Abril tomándola del hombro acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo - … si le dices alguien lo que ocurrió aquí,… te mato. – Se separó de la chica quien la miraba impactada por lo que le dijo ¿qué no acababa de arrepentirse por haber intentado matarla? Karai le sonrió burlonamente cerrándole un ojo.

Por un instante no supo que hacer, la amenaza parecía seria, pero por su actitud podría jurar que era una broma. Al menos la veía más animada y eso ya era una ganancia. Asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa para indicarle que le seguiría el juego, aunque en verdad no le contaría a nadie, a pesar de todo conocía a la kunoichi y era mejor no tomar tan a la ligera su amenaza, aunque fuese una broma.

No podía creer su mala suerte. A pesar de que había muy pocas naves kraang surcando por los cielos, estaba tan concentrado en seguir a Abril que no vio a los dos exploradores kraang que se acercaron por detrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No eran realmente rivales difíciles de vencer pero resultaron una distracción más que suficiente para perder de vista por un momento a la chica. Intentó seguirla en la dirección que había tomado la última vez que la vio, pero sin un resultado positivo. Finalmente optó por volver donde la había perdido y esperar, con un poco de suerte volvería por la misma ruta, de todas formas no podía continuar con su búsqueda pues tenía que regresar a esperar a Karai, como todas las noches.

Le faltaban pocas manzanas para llegar al lugar donde dejo deshechos los trastos del Kraang cuando visualizó la silueta de ambas chicas iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de la luna casi llena. _"No puedo creerlo, por fin esta noche tendré mi premio"_ pensó determinado a conseguir lo que Karai le había robado a su familia.

Karai tenía que bajar la velocidad para permitir que Abril pudiera seguirle el paso. Si bien había mejorado, aun se le dificultaban los saltos largos y se veía muy fatigada. De vez en vez volteaba a verla sobre su hombro para comprobar que no le había dejado atrás, lanzándole en cada oportunidad una sonrisa burlona, esto parecía inyectarle fuerza a la determinación de la pelirroja que quería demostrar que no era la misma chica frágil con la que se enfrentó la primera vez que se vieron. Karai se detuvo de súbito provocando que Abril no pudiera evitar chocar con ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? – preguntó Abril sorprendida aunque agradecía en su pensamiento el poder detenerse para tomar algo de aire.

\- No estamos solas – respondió Karai tomando el mango de su espada por precaución como se le había enseñado, incluso antes de ver a su agresor.

Desde la parte más alta de un contenedor de agua se dejó caer una figura obstruyéndoles el camino hacia la guarida. – Solo es Rafael – dijo Abril al identificarlo pero Karai no bajo su guardia ni un segundo, antes aun sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de la tortuga.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Y yo que creía que sería otra decepcionante noche – exclamó Rafael sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rafa? – le preguntó Abril un tanto molesta al notar el tono en que se había dirigido a ellas.

\- Creo que todos sabemos perfectamente porque estoy aquí, ¿no es así Karai? – fue su respuesta, poniendo énfasis en el nombre de la kunoichi.

\- Vienes por la bandana de Leonardo – dijo convencida de que ese era su objetivo.

\- Mira, si eres lista después de todo – le dijo con malicia -. Si sabes lo que te conviene más vale entregármela por las buenas.

Abril intentó intervenir dando un paso al frente, pero Karai interpuso su brazo deteniéndola en el acto. – Yo arreglaré esto. Por favor no intervengas Abril – le dijo la kunoichi. - Confía en mí – completó esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que la chica se tranquilizara, parecía que lo resolvería sin violencia.

Se apartó de su amiga un par de pasos aproximándose a la Rafael – Si la quieres, - le dijo extendiendo su mano derecha dejando ver la bandana azul - tendrás que arrancarme la mano – completó en tono desafiante.

_"Vaya forma de arreglar las cosas"_ pensó Abril dubitativa considerando en intervenir ante la osadía de Karai y la poca paciencia que caracterizaba a Rafael. Si peleaban era seguro que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

\- Será un placer – exclamó Rafael desenvainando sus sais y haciéndolos girar en sus manos -. Sabía que no me decepcionarías.

Abril sacó de inmediato su tessen al ver que el encuentro era inevitable, pero de nuevo Karai le pidió que no interviniera. No estaba segura de lo que planeaba pero, si quería respaldar su confianza en ella, al menos debía esperar a verlo.

Rafael no esperó una respuesta de la kunoichi, de inmediato se lanzó al ataque corriendo a toda velocidad con sus sais en alto. Karai hizo lo propio dibujando un semicírculo con su espada al tenerlo a su alcance. Las armas de ambos chocaron con un ruido metálico, resplandeciendo enlazadas bajo la luz de la luna.

La kunoichi lanzó una patada a su adversario haciéndolo retroceder. Ambos volvieron a atacar intercambiando varios golpes que eran bloqueados o esquivados con agilidad ante la mirada expectante de Abril quien esperaba el momento en que tendría que intervenir para detener a alguno de los dos, aunque no estaba segura de a quién sería pues ambos parecían neutralizarse mutuamente y ninguno tomaba ventaja en la pelea.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en querer quitarme la bandana de Leo? ¿Qué te importa si me la quedó? – le preguntó Karai empujándolo para separarse de él.

\- ¡Porque no te pertenece! Era de mi hermano… lo único que nos dejó Destructor la noche que lo mató – por un segundo la tristeza invadió su rostro al recordar a su hermano mayor pero de inmediato se recompuso para mostrarse de nuevo iracundo. – ¡La misma noche en que tú destruiste su espíritu! Ni siquiera debiste tomarla, no sé cómo pudiste atreverte a hacerlo, para ti no debe ser más que un trozo de tela.

\- No tienes idea de lo que dices – le respondió con una voz fría y calmada -. Este "trozo de tela" tiene tanto valor para mí como lo tiene para ustedes. Pero no espero que lo entiendas.

Le sonrió maliciosamente – Por supuesto que no lo entiendo. ¿Cuánto podrías apreciarlo tú si apenas lo conociste, en comparación con nosotros que hemos sido sus hermanos desde que nacimos? No eres nadie para venir a decirme a mí nada que no sepa de Leonardo.

\- Te equivocas. Te apuesto que he aprendido de Leo más cosas en el poco tiempo que llevo con ustedes que tú en toda tu vida, como tanto presumes – le retó apuntándole con su espada invitándole a que le atacara.

\- Lo dudo mucho, pero si quieres intentarlo te demostraré lo contrario a la fuerza – la amenazó lanzándose de inmediato contra ella.

Ambos corrieron al encuentro de su contrincante, blandiendo sus respectivas armas con la intención de hacer el mayor daño posible, sus ojos brillaban con un fulgor que incluso Abril pudo notar a pesar de la distancia. Un segundo antes del choque inminente Karai bajo su arma repentinamente, quedando completamente indefensa ante el ataque de Rafa, quien a pesar de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudo contener su ataque.

Al no tener nada que lo detuviera, el sai se clavó limpiamente en el hombro derecho de la kunoichi, rasgando su piel y carne. La sangre no tardó en fluir a través de herida. Rafael no esperaba que Karai hiciera algo como eso, se quedó pasmado con los ojos abiertos observando atónito como su arma se empapaba con la sangre de la chica. Solo reaccionó al sentir el frío filo de la shikomizue tocando su nuca; estaba tan distraído con la herida que le había provocado que nunca vio cuando la chica cambio la espada de mano pasándola por su espalda.

Karai se acercó a Rafael con una visible expresión de dolor en su rostro. La mano con la que sostenía la espada le temblaba pero luchaba por evitar que cayera de sus manos. – Esto… es lo que… aprendí de Leo, … hacer un sacrificio… puede darte la victoria – le susurró con voz entrecortada antes de soltar finalmente su espada y dejarse caer de espaldas, permitiendo que el sai saliera de su cuerpo dejando escapar un chorro de sangre que salpicó el rostro de la tortuga.

Aun no podía salir de su asombro, no cabía en su cabeza que Karai se hubiera dejado herir para conseguir la victoria. Sin duda era lo mismo que Leo hizo para ayudarla a volver a su forma humana, pero en este caso su finalidad era vencerlo, si hubiera querida podría haberle cortado la cabeza, ¿por qué no lo hizo? La miro unos segundos tendida en el suelo, su respiración era agitada, le costaba inhalar aire, con su mano izquierda cubría su herida intentando detener la hemorragia, por un momento casi sintió compasión por ella, hasta que recordó la razón por la que habían comenzado a pelear. Movió la cabeza varias veces para salir del shock. Enfundó de nuevo sus sais antes de arrodillarse a su lado. Lentamente llevó su mano a la de la chica con la intención de aprovechar el momento y despojarla finalmente de la bandana de su hermano. Por el rabillo del ojo apenas logró ver un objeto aproximándose a toda velocidad. Apartó de inmediato su mano evitando el golpe del tessen el cual regreso posteriormente a su propietaria.

\- ¡Apártate de ella! – le exigió Abril iracunda corriendo al lugar en donde ambos se encontraban. Lanzó un nuevo ataque a Rafael el cual esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Abril? –le dijo algo confundido -. Por si no lo has notado yo no soy tu enemigo.

\- Pues deja de comportarte como tal – exclamó con desagrado interponiéndose entre él y Karai.

\- Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, ella misma permitió que la hiriera. Yo no tengo la culpa – sus palabras ocultaban el remordimiento que sentía por lo ocurrido -. Pero no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para recuperar lo que es de mi familia. Mejor apártate, no quiero tener que hacerte a un lado a la fuerza.

\- ¿Tanto deseas la bandana de Leo que sería capaz de lastimar a tus amigos? ¿Qué crees que dirán tus hermano o Splinter cuando sepan lo que has hecho? ¿Qué crees que diría Leo? – le cuestionó -. Se lo valioso que es esa bandana pero estoy segura que Leo estaría muy decepcionado al ver que ustedes se pelean por un simple pedazo de tela.

Las palabras de abril parecieron afectar finalmente a Rafa. No supo que contestar, en realidad no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos hasta ese momento. Pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a dar un paso atrás ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Llevó lentamente su mano a uno de sus sais, si Abril se iba a interponer entonces pelearía con ella aunque no lo quisiera.

Abril se preparaba para dar batalla, pero sintió un leve tirón que le hizo detener su ataque. Al mirar abajo se encontró con la mano de Karai sosteniendo débilmente su brazo. Karai negó con la cabeza suplicándole que no continuara con la pelea.

Le dirigió a Rafael una mirada llena de rencor antes de voltear y arrodillarse junto a Karai. Rasgó su propia blusa para hacer una vendaje con el cual cubrió la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, ejerciendo presión sobre la misma.

Karai levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Rafael que se encontraba a unos pasos, inmóvil, indeciso a cómo debía actuar ahora. Para la sorpresa de todos le dirigió una tenue sonrisa. – Si me quitas la bandana… me harías un gran favor – le dijo tomándolo por sorpresa. – La verdad es que…no es solo un trozo de tela para mí,… pero tampoco es una medalla… que porte con orgullo… - continuó con dificultad. Abril intentó hacer que dejara de hablar argumentando que eso solo empeoraría su condición pero no le prestó atención. – Antes bien es una llaga, un puñal en mi corazón… El eterno recordatorio de que… Leo no está y yo soy la única culpable,… si la quieres tómala, ya no tengo fuerza para evitarlo… y Abril, por favor no lo detengas. – finalizó mirando suplicante a su amiga.

Abril dejó escurrir un par de lágrimas pues conocía lo mucho que le dolía aceptar desprenderse de la bandana, tal vez incluso más que la herida que ahora la tenía luchando por no caer inconsciente. – Ya la escuchaste, puedes hacer lo que quieras que yo no intervendré – le dijo a Rafael con frivolidad si mirarlo siquiera.

Rafael suspiró fastidiado – No me interesa que se la quede si tanto la quiere – dijo intentando no darle importancia mientras guardaba su arma. La verdad era que por fin había entendido lo mucho que Karai apreciaba esa bandana, pensó que ya había hecho demasiado daño por una noche, aunque fuera de manera involuntaria.

Abril sacó su T-phone y comenzó a marcar un número.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Rafa.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Karai necesita atención médica pronto y yo no puedo llevarla hasta la guarida, así que le estoy llamando a Donnie para que me ayude– le respondió aún muy molesta con él.

\- Espera – le detuvo. – Yo la llevaré, así nos ahorraremos el tiempo que tarde Donnie en venir. Mejor dile que prepare todo para atenderla.

\- ¿Acaso crees que confiaría en ti su seguridad después de lo ocurrido? – le dijo Abril mirándolo con recelo -. Seguro tú la dejarías caer en cualquier oportuni…

No finalizó de hablar, de nuevo sintió la mano de Karai pidiéndole que se detuviera, la miro y ella asintió para indicarle que quería confiar en Rafa.

Aun sin estar muy convencida, decidió aceptar la oferta de ayuda de Rafa. Terminó de marcar el número, solo bastó que el teléfono timbrara un par de veces para que el genio contestara al otro lado de la línea.

\- Tranquilo yo estoy bien – le dijo a Donnie quien al parecer le había manifestado su preocupación por no haber vuelto aun a la guarida. – Es Karai la que se encuentra gravemente herida. Necesitamos que prepares todo para tratarla. Rafael me ayudará a llevarla – explicó rápidamente sin poder evitar un tono de desagrado al mencionar a la joven tortuga que estaba a su lado - ¿Qué paso? Bueno…

Nuevamente fue interrumpida por la kunoichi, esta vez solo balbuceó una palabra "Kraang". Abril captó enseguida el mensaje. – El Kraang la atacó y le lastimó su hombro. Tú ten todo listo iremos enseguida -. Dijo finalizando la llamada.

Rafael se aproximó tomando a Karai entre sus brazos y la levantó lentamente dispuesto a volver a la guarida con ella.

\- Si se te ocurre dejarla caer, te juro que entrare en tu mente y te convertiré en un vegetal – le advirtió Abril, sabiendo que si bien en un combate la vencería fácilmente, bien podría utilizar sus poderes para causarle otro tipo de daño.

No recibió respuesta, Rafael se encaminó hacia su hogar dejando atrás a la chica quien no podía seguir su paso.

Karai sintió como se perdía poco a poco. Su esfuerzo por mantenerse consciente estaba llegando al límite. – No soy buena para decir gracias, pero tú sabes… – le dijo a Rafa con un hilo de voz antes de desvanecerse por completo. Rafael no sabía cómo tomar esas palabras, aun deseaba quitarle la bandana, aún estaba enojada con ella. Pero al verla en esas condiciones tan precarias no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, a pesar de ver todo entre nubarrones, se deslumbró con la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba justo sobre ella. Sintió con la mano la superficie dura y rasposa de la mesa de trabajo de Donatello en la cual estaba recostada. Sacó sus manos de la sabana con la que estaba cubierta para comprobar que la bandana aún seguía donde la había dejado. _"Cobarde"_ pensó refiriéndose a Rafa al notar que no se la había quitado mientras dormía. Pretendió incorporarse pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo en un primer intento. Espero unos segundos, tratando de recobrarse por completó del mareo que le aquejaba antes de volver a intentarlo, casi lo consigue pero el dolor en su hombro la hizo flaquear antes de lograr su objetivo.

Donnie se acercó a ella pidiéndole que no se esforzara, que era mejor que descansara. Pero al ver que no lograba mantenerla acostada, paso su mano por su espalda ayudándole a incorporarse. Estaba sorprendido de lo testaruda que era a pesar de estar tan maltrecha.

\- Estarás bien, la herida no era tan crítica como la sangre la hacía ver. Solo necesitas descansar y cuidar de no mover demasiado tu brazo para que en poco tiempo sane por completó –le aconsejó el genio a lo cual ella solo asintió. – Abril dice que te atacó el Kraang aunque tu herida no parece ser hecha por alguna de sus armas, más bien parece estar hecha por algún arma punzante como el sai de Rafael – comento con suspicacia intentando obtener la verdad de la chica.

\- Fue el Kraang, ya te lo dijo Abril – exclamó ella con fastidio -. ¿Dónde está mi padre? Quisiera hablar con él.

\- En el dojo. Sé que quieres arreglar las cosas con el sensei pero sigo pensando que lo mejor que puedes hacer es reposar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. – le aconsejó Donnie.

\- Está bien, te prometo no hacer ningún esfuerzo necesario solo… quiero hablar con él – dijo Karai tratando de suprimir una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en el hombro.

Donnie resoplo resignado pues sabía que aunque no la dejara, ella se levantaría e iría a ver a su padre. – Bueno, creo que está bien siempre que no muevas demasiado tu brazo derecho – dijo cediendo a la petición de la chica.

\- Oye flacucho… - le dijo Karai recibiendo una mirada de molestia del parte del genio, la cual cambio rápidamente al notar que la chica le veía inquisitivamente, sin duda tenía mayor práctica para amedrentar a las personas con solo la mirada - ¿dónde está mi blusa? - le preguntó finalmente haciéndole notar que tenía el torso desnudo cubierto solamente por la sabana que sostenía con su mano izquierda para evitar que cayera.

Donatello sintió sonrojarse incluso más de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez con Abril, tardó unos segundos en responder víctima de los ojos de la chica que le fulminaban con la mirada, estaba seguro que estaba pensando lo peor. – Y-yo… n-no,… nunca,… A-Abril... te quito l-la blusa… estorbaba… yo solo te curé… no miré... l-lo prometo – alcanzó a hilvanar nervioso tratando de explicarle a Karai la razón por la que estaba así.

\- Está bien, te creo, por ahora – le dijo la kunoichi con frialdad -. Pero aún no me has dicho dónde está mi blusa, la necesito.

\- Oh sí, claro. La tuvimos que romper, es decir… Abril la rompió para poder quitártela, no debíamos mover demasiado tu brazo – respondió un poco más tranquilo-. Ten está, Abril la dejó para ti, podría ayudarte a ponértela pero… - se detuvo viendo como los ojos de la kunoichi lo volvían a ver con disgusto – m-mejor te dejo sola – terminó de decir para apresurarse a salir tan rápido como pudo de la habitación.

Karai se permitió una sonrisa una vez que estuvo sola, en verdad sabía que Donnie no era capaz de aprovecharse de ella mientras dormía, pero le gustaba la idea de molestarlo poniéndolo nervioso al hacerlo pensar otra cosa. Miró la blusa que Abril le había prestado, era de un horrible color verde limón, pero no tenía otra opción y no pensaba discutir en ese momento con ella sobre los malos gustos que tenía con la ropa. Ponerse la prenda fue difícil, no podía mover demasiado su brazo derecho sin que el dolor le recordara enseguida la enorme herida que el vendaje le cubría. Le pareció irónico que fuera el mismo lugar donde ella había mordido a Leo hace unas semanas. Se sorprendió al descubrirse sonriendo al pensar en él y no con la tristeza que antes le invadía, era una buena señal.

Pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor tragarse su timidez y aceptar la ayuda de Donatello, después de unos minutos de forcejear con la blusa por fin logró colocársela. Se levantó con pereza, poniendo ambos pies en el suelo sintió el piso moverse por lo que tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa. Seguramente eran las secuelas de la anestesia que Donnie le había aplicado. Permaneció un rato inmóvil hasta que estuvo segura de poder caminar sin caerse.

Todos estaban en la sala peleando por obtener la porción más grande de comida, a excepción de Rafa que le rehuía a Abril después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, él se encontraba en el mueble más lejano del lugar comiendo su ración. Karai salió del laboratorio cruzando la sala, ignorando por completo a los presentes quienes parecían haberse congelado con la presencia de la kunoichi, siguiéndola solo con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de salida para dirigirse al dojo. Giró un poco el rostro para verlos sobre su hombro. – Buenos días – les dijo en general con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Buenos días – contestaron todos en una sola voz manteniendo su posición mirándola dubitativos. Era extraño verla tan de buen humor cuando ya los tenía acostumbrados a su carácter tan iracundo y poco amigable.

Sin decir nada más continuó su camino al encuentro de su padre. Una vez que se perdió de vista, el resto del grupo rompió el silencio reiniciando su riña por la comida.

En el dojo encontró a su padre de rodillas frente al altar, rezando con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó en silencio hasta encontrarse a su lado imitándolo en su posición.

\- Me alegra tenerte de nuevo con nosotros, Miwa – le dijo de repente sin abrir sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, padre. No quise ofenderte ni decir todo lo que dije – expuso mirándolo avergonzada.

\- Si no sabemos controlarlo, el dolor puede hacernos actuar de forma destructiva, decir y hacer cosas de las que después nos arrepentimos – prosiguió su maestro con serenidad -. Pero en ocasiones sirve para decir lo que realmente sentimos, que en otras circunstancias no haríamos – concluyó abriendo sus ojos, girando para ver a su hija quien se mostró realmente apenada al recordar las palabras con que había atacado a su padre. – Debo aceptar que estuve equivocado en mi proceder respecto a ti y Leonardo. Tienes razón al decir que puedo ser demasiado intransigente en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se trata de mi hija. Sé que el pedirte perdón no nos devolverá a Leonardo pero si pudieras perdonar a este tonto anciano le devolverías un poco de la paz que perdió desde hace varios días.

Ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada más. Karai se levantó en seguida para abrazar a su padre deseando poder borrar el pasado y permanecer así por siempre. – Veo que has logrado superar tu dolor, me alegró por ti. Eres más fuerte que tu padre – le dijo mirándola orgulloso de ella.

\- Gracias, padre. Pero no lo logré sola. – sonreía al ver su rostro ahora calmo y tranquilo como hace días no le veía.

\- Creo que me retirare para salvar algo del desayuno para nosotros dos – le dijo mientras caminaba a paso lento a la salida. Miró a su hija de soslayo – si quieres puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites – exclamó ante lo cual Karai simplemente asintió.

Estando completamente sola, se arrodilló de nuevo ante el altar juntando sus manos para rezar brevemente. Al abrir los ojos vio su reflejo en la katana de Leo, pero en la wakizashi, que se encontraba un poco más arriba, le pareció ver el reflejo de unos ojos cubiertos por una bandana azul. Volvió el rostro con el anhelo de encontrarse con el dueño de los mismos, pero solo encontró el vacío de la enorme bodega que usaban como dojo. _"Que tonta"_ pensó de ella misma. Sonreía mientras miraba la bandana que permanecía aun enrollada en su mano derecha, por primera vez no la sintió como parte de ella, sintió que era algo que estaba de más en su atuendo. Lentamente comenzó a desenrollarla. Estaba sucia manchada ahora por su propia sangre. La mantuvo extendida con ambas manos echándole una última mirada, en su mente visualizó el rostro de Leonardo dibujado en la bandana, mirándola con sus ojos azules haciendo juego, con la sonrisa apacible que siempre le alegraba. – Daisuki, Leonardo-San. Nunca podré olvidarte-. Colocó la bandana debajo de las espadas y se levantó para reunirse con sus amigos y su padre, segura que de ahora en adelante el futuro sería más prometedor pues nada podría volver a hacerle sentir el dolor que había soportado durante esos días, además de que esta vez no estaría sola y siempre tendría con quien desahogarse.


	16. Bishop

Hola a todos. Después de una merecidisímas vacaciones (aja) por fin he regresado.¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si. Quiero agradecer sus reviews y a los que tienen cuenta, les responderé en un rato más. Prometo no seguir haciéndolos sufrir (mentira lo seguiré haciendo) pero bueno, espero que ya no sea tanto. Este capítulo es un poco lento, de hecho no tiene mucha acción pero es necesario para explicar algunas cosas que afectará historia. Les prometo que el proximo será más movido. También debo decir que a partir de esta capítulo introduciré nuevos personajes, algunos son del canon pero de versiones de TMNT distintas a las de 2012, viejos conocidos por los fans, cada vez que lo haga haré el disclaimer o descargo de responsabilidad correspondiente; otros son OC míos y también lo indicaré en cada capítulo; algunos otros que aparezcan por ahí y que no mencione son personajes de relleno que posiblemente no vuelvan a aparecer por lo que no me importa declararlos míos.

Ya sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen así como tampoco el personaje de John Bishop.

Teniente Elizabeth Dross y General Kevin Hawking son OC de mi autoría.

**Capítulo 16: Bishop**

El vehículo Humvee de color azul oscuro se acercó lentamente a la guardia de soldados que se encontraban custodiando la entrada a la ciudad de Nueva York, uno de los cuales levantó su mano en señal de alto, mientras al fondo el resto tomaba posición listos para disparas sus armas en caso de ser necesario, no estaban dispuestos repetir su error permitiendo una nueva incursión después de lo sucedido con las tortugas.

Un par de soldados se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor, quién de inmediato bajo el cristal para dialogar.

\- Cabo S. Gutman transportando a un equipo para la inspección de las medidas tomadas contra la fuerza invasora extraterrestre a la ciudad de Nueva York – exclamó rápidamente el chofer del vehículo antes de que el soldado pudiera articular su pregunta. Mostró de inmediato y sin que fuera requerida su credencial que lo identificaba como parte de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre.

El soldado tomó el documento para corroborar que fuera autentico. Dando un rápido vistazo al interior del vehículo donde pudo distinguir a cuatro pasajeros además del chofer.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos pasar. Tenemos órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie y no recibimos ninguna notificación de su arribó – respondió el soldado devolviendo la credencial su dueño.

De inmediato uno de los pasajeros que se encontraba en la parte trasera se aproximó a la ventanilla – ¡Escuche "soldado", exigimos ver al Coronel Smith! Tenemos órdenes de revisar las condiciones actuales de la ciudad con respecto a la invasión extraterrestre que se reportó hace unos meses. Requerimos saber qué medidas se han tomado y un reporte de sus resultados para informar al cuartel general. Tenemos los documentos que lo avalan firmados por el General Kevin Hawking pero solo se los mostrare al Coronel Smith. Si no nos dejas entrar entonces regresaré al cuartel general, reportaré su insolencia y tendré que hacer otro viaje de mierda hasta acá pero esta vez traeré conmigo a un batallón para relevarlo a usted y al resto de esta punta de inútiles. O puedes dejarnos pasar para hablar con tu superior – le recriminó en tono demandante.

El soldado tomó su radio para hablar con su superior. Después de unos segundos hizo una señal para indicar que los dejaran pasar. El escuadrón de inmediato dejó de apuntarles y movieron las barricadas para permitirle el ingreso.

El chofer estacionó el Humvee en la zona que le indicaron, cerca del campamento militar que se había montado. Los cinco pasajeros descendieron y de inmediato los soldados se acercaron a ellos – Solo el personal de mayor rango puede ver al Coronel, el resto deberá esperar aquí – les dijeron.

\- Ese soy yo – indicó la misma persona que había amenazado momentos antes al soldado de la entrada. Era un hombre delgado y de estatura media. Su piel tenía un tono muy blanco, como si nunca hubiera sido expuesto a la luz del sol y su cabello era completamente negro al igual que sus ojos. No llevaba el uniforme de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre, estaba vestido completamente de negro, como haciendo juego con sus ojos, y se cubría con una gabardina de cuero del mismo color. – Solo quiero decirle que si no nos reportamos en una hora, será considerado como una amenaza a la Tierra y enviaran un batallón para ocupar la ciudad. – exclamó en voz alta advirtiendo a los soldados que ahora los rodeaban, como medida de seguridad para sus acompañantes y para él mismo.

Lo guiaron a una tienda a unos metros del lugar donde se estacionaron. Afuera un par de soldados hicieron el saludo militar, a lo cual no respondió. Adentró encontró al Coronel Smith sentado en una escritorio, en la misma tienda se encontraban al menos cuatro soldados que fungían como guardaespaldas.

\- Veo que has cambiado, Carson, ahora desconfías de los viejos amigos – le dijo al Coronel, un hombre mayor ataviado con el uniforme de la fuerza y en hombro mostraba las insignias que le concedían el rango.

\- Coronel John Bishop – exclamó aparentando entusiasmo al reconocerlo -, ¿Puedo saber el honor de tu visita?

\- Me gustaría decírtelo, pero es confidencial y aquí hay mucho oídos. Sabes a que me refiero – contestó mientras tomaba un asiento frente a su interlocutor.

De inmediato el coronel Smith captó el mensaje y ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran. – Ahora estamos solos, puedes decirme tus órdenes. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – sonreía con malicia intentando hacerlo hablar.

Bishop lo miro directamente, sus ojos eran fríos y sus facciones duras como talladas en piedra. – Ese es el problema - dijo mientras tomaba un par de lentes oscuros de uno de los bolsos de su gabardina y se los colocaba -, ya no podemos confiar en ti.

La sonrisa del coronel se desdibujo mostrando ahora su inquietud. – ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intentando distraerlo mientras tomaba un arma escondida debajo de su escritorio.

\- Que sabemos que tú y tus hombres están siendo controlados por los extraterrestres conocidos como Kraang, y por tal motivo vengo a relevarte del cargo y poner fin a la invasión – respondió sin inmutarse a pesar de saber las intenciones de su interlocutor.

El general comenzó a reír a carcajadas sacando el arma escondida con la cual apuntó a Bishop. – Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo. Sé que no puedo matarte porque mandarían a más como tú, pero te llevaré con mis nuevos jefes y serás parte de nosotros -.

\- Te equivocas, no hay otro como yo, y tú lo sabes – su mirada permanecía fija en los ojos del coronel, no parecía darle importancia al arma ni al hecho de que le apuntaba -. Yo debo pedirte disculpas a ti, pero te prometo que no te dolerá mucho y abogaré por ti a pesar de tu ineficiencia.

Carson enfureció levantándose de golpe dispuesto a disparar, pero de inmediato una sombra se abalanzó a sus espaldas tomando su brazo e inmovilizándolo para posteriormente retirar rápidamente el dispositivo de control mental. Al instante el Coronel perdió el conocimiento.

El hombre, qué portaba también el uniforme de la Fuerza, dejó caer el cuerpo del Coronel Smith para ponerse en posición de saludo militar.

\- Descanse soldado – ordenó Bishop levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al cuerpo del coronel. No pudo evitar mirarlo con lástima, lo conocía desde hace años, sabía que no era su culpa el ser controlado por el Kraang, pero si era culpable de haber sido tan inepto para dejarse controlar. Seguramente perdería su rango, eso por lo menos -. ¿Cómo va el resto de la operación? – preguntó al soldado frente a él.

\- De acuerdo a lo planeado, Señor. Nuestras tropas neutralizaron con sigilo a los miembros de la Fuerza que estaban controlados por el Kraang. – respondió casi como un autómata.

En efecto mientras la conversación entre ambos coroneles se llevaba a cabo, de entre las sombras varios miembros de la Fuerza sorprendieron a los guardias bajo el control mental del Kraang y de manera sistemática y sigilosa fueron neutralizándolos evitando matarlos y extrayendo el dispositivo de control. Una operación rápida, limpia y eficiente, pero sobre todo sin ninguna baja que lamentar, como le gustaba al coronel Bishop.

\- Pero debemos tener cuidado. El Kraang no tardará en darse cuenta que perdió el control de la Fuerza de Protección – dijo un hombre entrado en años, vestido de traje café y con sombrero de ala corta del mismo color, el cual entraba en ese momento a la tienda acompañado por una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, apenas unos centímetros más baja que Bishop, portando el uniforme de la Fuerza. Eran dos de las personas que habían llegado con Bishop en el Humvee, el tercero era un soldado de la Fuerza que servía de guardaespaldas al igual que el chofer.

\- Eso no me preocupa, de todas formas sabemos que ya comenzaron a movilizarse y esto no retrasara sus planes – extendió la mano hacia la mujer quien le entregó al instante una carpeta que tenía -. Ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a estos sujetos – abrió la carpeta de la cual extrajo una fotografía que mostraba a Rafael y Donatello, en otro par de fotos se podía observar a Leonardo y Miguel Ángel de manera individual -. Teniente Dross dé las instrucciones necesarias para localizarlos lo antes posible.

\- Sí, señor – respondió enseguida la mujer Rubia antes de retirarse a transmitir las indicaciones al resto de los soldados.

Llevaban un par de días recorriendo la ciudad en busca del Kraang, tras los eventos recientes había encontrado la forma de traer de vuelta a todos los ciudadanos que habían mutado durante la invasión. El problema: parecían haberse esfumado junto con el Kraang. Ya no se veían naves surcando por los cielos ni patrullas de kraang-droides recorriendo las calles vacías de la ciudad. Lo único que les hacía recordar que estaban bajo una invasión era la presencia de las sondas que continuamente escaneaban calles, callejones y azoteas, y el esporádico avistamiento de personas normales que se habían aventurado a salir de sus escondites solo para darse cuenta que aún estaban en peligro. De hecho habían intervenido en varias ocasiones para ayudarlos cuando eran detectados por una de las sondas. Nada que fuera un reto. Lo que les seguía pareciendo extraño era el comportamiento de los extraterrestres ¿Por qué se estaban ocultando? ¿Por qué no habían continuado con la invasión de otras ciudades? ¿Dónde tenían a los humanos que habían mutado? Todas estas preguntas parecían tener una sola respuesta. Respuesta que no sabían pero que intuían no era nada bueno.

Decidieron dividirse en grupos de dos. Abril acompañaba a Karai, desde su conversación en el edificio Biarly parecía haberse ganado su confianza. Sí, continuaba con una actitud fría, reservada y en ocasiones temible hasta para sus propios compañeros, pero al menos con ella parecía volverse más abierta, sobre todo cuando se encontraban solas.

Esa noche la notó distraída. Con seguridad se debía a lo que Donatello les había dicho hace unos días, lo cual fue el detonante para que retomaran sus rondas nocturnas en busca del Kraang y los humanos mutados, pero sobre todo del mutágeno. Si encontraban a uno seguro encontraban a los otros.

Se detuvieron un momento en la cornisa de un edificio. Karai observaba el horizonte en busca de una señal del Kraang pero solo veía la oscuridad nocturna bañada por la luz de la luna. No había luces, ni gente, ni extraterrestres. No había nada. Y aunque lo hubiera tendría que ser algo bastante inusual para que llamara su atención pues su pensamiento estaba en otro lado, tanto que se sobresaltó cuando Abril tocó su hombro gritando su nombre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó saliendo de pronto de su letargo.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que te estoy preguntando – respondió la pelirroja algo fastidiada -. Toda la noche he estado hablando sola porque tú pareces estar en otro lado.

\- Lo siento, solo… estoy enfocándome en buscar al Kraang – se justificó tratando de no dar importancia al asunto.

\- No te creo. ¿Será acaso qué aun sigas pensando en lo que dijo Donnie? - le miró con cierta compasión.

Karai volteó a verla frunciendo el ceño - ¿No te dije que dejarás de leer mis pensamientos? – le cuestionó a manera de reclamo.

\- ¿Y no te he dicho que no necesito hacerlo? Es más que evidente que te preocupa – contestó tajantemente Abril sin dejar amedrentarse por la kunoichi.

\- ¿Ahora estas volviéndote experta en mí? – dijo con una sonrisa a la cual Abril le correspondió -. Está bien – suspiró resignada -, tienes razón estaba pensando en eso.

Habían transcurrido unos días desde el regreso de Karai a la guarida. Donnie le había convencido de que le permitiera extraerle un poco de sangre para analizarla a la luz de lo que había descubierto con la pequeña muestra que tomó sin su permiso. Eso después de que Mikey y Casey la contuvieran para que no lo matará por su atrevimiento.

Pasó al menos una semana antes de que el genio tuviera alguna resultado positivo o que por lo menos valiera la pena. Ese día se encontraban todos reunidos viendo Crognard el Bárbaro cuando de pronto un grito proveniente del laboratorio les alertó. De inmediato todos se agolparon en el laboratorio de Donnie para ver que ocurría. Ahí se encontraron al genio que no cabía de felicidad.

\- Por fin tanta ciencia lo volvió loco – exclamó Rafa en tono de burla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Donnie? ¿Por qué estás tan contento? – le preguntó extrañada Abril.

\- Es que he hecho un descubrimiento extraordinario – respondió visiblemente euforico con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¿Encontraste la forma de hacer pizzas gratis? – preguntó Mikey con una enorme sonrisa esperanzado de que la respuesta fuera positiva. Sonrisa que se borró de inmediato cuando Rafael le dio un ligero golpe con la palma de la mano en la cabeza.

\- No, Mikey – le contestó con fastidio -. Es sobre los análisis que he hecho a la sangre de Karai.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – le cuestionó Karai apresuradamente ansiosa por saber que podría haber encontrado en su sangre.

\- Al parecer Stockman utilizó otro tipo de mutágeno con Karai, una especie de super mutágeno al cual le agregó una especie de enzima. Al principio tenía efectos poco invasivos, por eso ella podía cambiar de su forma serpiente a humana y viceversa, además de que conservaba su consciencia. Sin embargo poco a poco este supermutágeno comenzó a asimilar por completo el ADN de Karai gracias a la enzima, multiplicándose progresivamente y reemplazando sus células humanas por ADN de serpiente; es por esto que cuando la encontramos ya no había mucho de Karai y si de la serpiente mutante, incluso en su mente – todos miraron a Karai con compasión, pero ella los ignoró, estaba concentrada en lo que Donnie tenía que decir al respecto -. Al exponerla al retromutágeno, volvió suceder lo mismo, el supermutágeno cedió permitiendo a Karai regresar a su forma humana, pero solo un tiempo, durante el cual el virus asimilo ahora al retromutágeno uniéndose a él para volver a replicarse nuevamente.

Abril miraba a Karai de reojo, pudo notar en su rostro cierta consternación pues parecía que la noticia no era tan buena después de todo, sabía que quería preguntarle algo a Donnie pero no se animaba, por lo que ella decidió hacer la pregunta que pensó rondaba por su mente - ¿Eso quiere decir que los efectos del mutágeno volverán? ¿Karai se volverá una serpiente de nuevo?

\- No, no lo creo– respondió levantando sus manos intentando calmarla para que lo dejaran continuar -. Al parecer una vez que la enzima ayudó a asimilar el retromutágeno se estabilizó creando una especie de estado de equilibrio entre mutágeno y retromutágeno, por lo que no es afectado si entra en contacto con las mismas células que ya asimiló, es decir, si volvieran a ocupar mutágeno en ella no tendría ningún efecto– en ese momento emitió un suspiro con tristeza mientras observaba a la kunoichi -. Lo malo es que lo mismo pasa con el retromutágeno que desarrollé, ya está asimilado por la enzima por lo que también lo rechazará.

Karai bajo la cabeza, se perdió unos segundos en su pensamiento tratando de entender todo lo que Donnie había dicho y en qué forma le afectaría. Lo que le quedaba claro es que por el momento no habría forma de volver a ser la misma de antes y mientras la enzima operara en su sangre existía la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a ser normal. Levantó pronto la mirada con una sonrisa fingida mirando al genio a los ojos – No importa, Donatello. Creo que es una ventaja en batalla ciertas cualidades de serpiente. Si logró controlar mis transformaciones seré una mejor guerrera.

\- ¿Y por eso gritaste de felicidad? ¿Cómo puedes ponerte tan feliz con algo así? No puedo creer que seas tan insensible– le reclamó Casey a Donnie pues no entendía porque estaba tan contento cuando llegaron al laboratorio ante la noticia de que Karai no podía ser curada.

\- No estoy feliz con eso – le contestó mirando con rencor al chico -. La razón por la que me emocioné fue porque logré aislar la enzima regresándola a su estado original y he estado estudiándolo para encontrar una cura. Pero en su lugar logré unirla con mi retromutagéno para que tuviera sus mismas propiedades de multiplicarse e incluso mejoró la velocidad con que lo hace - veía las miradas dudosas de todos por lo que decidió mostrarles. Tomó un matraz con un líquido azul con un gotero extrajo un poco y lo dejo caer un par de gotas en un recipiente con el mutágeno. En pocos segundos la sustancia comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en retromutágeno pero con un tono naranja.

\- Donnie, eso es genial, quiere decir que podremos crear cantidades ilimitadas de retromutágeno – le felicitó Abril lo cual provocó una sonrisa orgullosa en el genio y una mirada celosa en Casey.

\- Bueno no es tan así – respondió con un poco de decepción -. Al aumentar su velocidad de multiplicarse, también reduje su capacidad para volver a hacerlo, la enzima prácticamente se pierde durante el proceso, esto quiere decir que este retromutágeno ya no tiene las mismas propiedades y no sirve para convertir más mutágeno en retromutágeno.

\- Sabía que no podía ser tan bueno – dijo Casey en tono burlón.

\- Cállate, al menos hace algo útil – le recriminó Abril en defensa del genio.

\- Pero no importa, he fabricado suficiente retromutágeno con la enzima para convertir toneladas del mutágeno Kraang y curar a la gente de Nueva York.

\- Bien hecho, Donatello – le interrumpió Splinter quien había escuchado desde la puerta del laboratorio -. Sin embargo debes considerar que esa enzima por las características que has mencionado, puede ser peligrosa en malas manos.

\- Lo se maestro, lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo localicemos al Kraang y regresemos a todos la normalidad – sugirió animado Rafa a lo cual todos respondieron afirmativamente y comenzaron la búsqueda del nuevo escondite de los extraterrestres.

Si bien les había dicho que no estaba preocupada por su condición actual, Karai no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que la enzima, que ahora se había alojado de forma permanente en su sangre, podría traer en un futuro. Había practicado para poder transformarse a voluntad pero no lograba reprimir su lado de serpiente cada vez que se enfurecía. Cuando eso sucedía tenía que calmarse y concentrarse para evitar una transformación completa y con el temor y la incertidumbre de que en alguna ocasión no fuera capaz de recuperar su forma humana.

\- Debes confiar en Donnie – le dijo Abril tratando de tranquilizarla -. Encontrará la forma de curarte, aunque se lleve la vida en ello.

Karai asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del T-phone de Abril, como si supiera que estaban hablando de él, precisamente estaba recibiendo una llamada de Donnie. Abril tomó rápidamente la llamada.

\- Adelante, Donnie – dijo al responder -. No, nosotras tampoco hemos tenido suerte. – guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras escuchaba lo que el genio le tenía que decir -. Entendido, nos vemos ahí – finalizó la llamada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó su compañera.

\- Los chicos tampoco han localizado al Kraang. Nos vamos a reunir en el restaurant de Murakami para regresar juntos a la guarida – le dijo decepcionada -. Al parecer es todo por hoy.

Las dos chicas se pusieron en marcha al punto de reunión. Debido a lo distraídas que se encontraban, ninguna se dio cuenta que en ese momento alguien las estaba observando a la distancia.

El soldado retiró sus binoculares para llevar su mano a la altura de su oreja donde presionó un botón el cual le permitió abrir el canal de comunicación con su jefe.

\- Señor, hemos encontrado a la chica que los acompañan. Le estoy enviando mi localización y procedo a seguirlas – dijo haciendo una seña al resto de su escuadrón para comenzar a movilizarse en la dirección en que Abril y Karai se dirigían.

Fueron las últimas en llegar al restaurant de Murakami. De inmediato Rafael comenzó a fastidiarlas haciendo comentarios sobre su lentitud. – Y se supone que nosotros somos las tortugas – les dijo con sarcasmo. Ante lo cual recibió varias quejas por parte de las chicas.

\- Oigan guarden silencio – les interrumpió Donnie con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa viejo? – preguntó Casey observando al genio mirar rápidamente en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

\- No lo sé, me pareció escuchar algo – respondió sin dejar su incesante búsqueda.

\- Vamos donnie. Ahora tú estás paranoi… - Rafael no terminó la frase. Se percató de un pequeño punto rojo en su plastrón y por reflejo tomó a su hermano halándolo a su lado mientras lanzaba un shuriken al sitio de donde creía provenía la fuente de la mira laser.

El shuriken golpeó el borde de una cornisa provocando el movimiento del soldado para evitar su impacto. Cómo si esa fuera la señal esperada, de inmediato salieron varios soldados del mismo lugar y de otras cornisas del otro lado del edificio, mientras otro grupo de soldados bajaban a rapel del muro del edificio más alto a sus espaldas. En pocos segundos se vieron completamente rodeados por soldados de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre que los mantenían en la mira de sus armas.

\- No se muevan - ordenó uno de los soldados que habían bajado a rapel y ahora estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Si claro, nos quedaremos aquí mientras ustedes practican el tiro al blanco – respondió Rafael por todos. Enseguida Mikey lanzó unas bombas de humo cubriéndolos de la vista de sus agresores, lo cual les permitió moverse hacía el contingente menos numeroso, abriéndose paso entre ellos alcanzaron una escalera de incendio para bajar al callejón continuo.

Se dirigieron a la salida del callejón para escapar pero antes de llegar un nuevo escuadrón ya los estaba esperando apuntándoles de nuevo con sus armas. En ese momento les pareció extraño que ninguno hubiera disparado todavía, pero no querían averiguar cuáles eran sus intenciones por lo que sacaron sus respectivas armas dispuestos a pelear y huir antes de que llegaran refuerzos.

\- Eso no será necesario – les dijo una voz detrás de los soldados que obstruían la salida del callejón. Los soldados dejaron de apuntarles bajando sus armas y abriendo un pasillo por donde el coronel Bishop se aproximó a ellos -. No queremos iniciar una pelea con ustedes. Somos amigos y queremos hacerles una propuesta.

\- Sí, claro – le dijo Rafael con sarcasmo -. Son tan amigables que nos rodean y apuntan con sus armas. De seguro están controlados por el Kraang y la propuesta es que nos entreguemos sin ofrecer resistencia.

\- Negativo. No trabajamos con el Kraang… - Bishop giró un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que su nuca fuera visible y pudieran revisar que no traía un dispositivo de control mental -… y la propuesta es que nos ayuden a acabar con ellos.

Todos se miraban entre sí intentando entender lo que el desconocido frente a ellos les acababa de decir. Karai, Rafa y Casey mantuvieron su guardia con desconfianza, el resto se relajó guardando sus armas.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de lo que dices? – le cuestionó Donnie. – Nosotros no te conocemos y por lo que veo tú pareces conocernos muy bien.

\- Eso es gracias a mí – les dijo apareciendo detrás de Bishop el hombre del traje café.

\- ¡Sr. Kurtzman! – exclamó con alegría Abril al reconocer al personaje acercándose abrazarlo - Creí que lo habían mutado con el resto de la población.

\- No se preocupe Srita. O'neil. Estuve escondido mucho tiempo, vigilando el movimiento del Kraang, pero tuve que salir cuando descubrí sus planes - le dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo -. Pude llegar al cuartel general de la Fuerza y gracias a mi amigo John Bishop aquí presente... - se volvió un momento para señalaral coronel -, pude convencer a los altos mandos de que los soldados que mandaron estaban bajo el control del Kraang.

\- ¿Entonces la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre por fin actuará contra la invasión? – preguntó Donnie.

\- Así es – respondió en automático Bishop acercándose al grupo que ahora lucía más relajado y habían bajado por completo sus armas -. De hecho ya hemos comenzado. Anoche neutralizamos a los miembros controlados por el Kraang y los enviamos de regreso al cuartel general para ser evaluados y dados de baja. Mis hombres y yo hemos tomado el control de las instalaciones de la Fuerza en Nueva York.

\- ¿Darlos de baja? ¿No es eso demasiado extremo? – preguntó Abril.

\- Somos la única línea de defensa de la Tierra contra amenazas externas. No podemos permitir errores tan graves como engrosar las fuerzas del enemigo con nuestros propios miembros. Incluso si es contra su voluntad – respondió con la una frialdad que le hizo sentir un escalofrío a la pelirroja. Si bien parecía que sus intenciones eran buenas, era su falta de tacto y su actitud estoica las que le hacían confiar plenamente en ese hombre.

\- ¿Y dónde han estado todo este tiempo? Nosotros hemos tenido que hacer su trabajo mientras ustedes se la pasaban comiendo donas – le recriminó Rafa encarándolo.

\- Y han hecho un trabajo bastante mediocre, considerando que la ciudad aún se encuentra bajo el control del Kraang – le dio por respuesta minimizando su reclamó.

Rafael se molestó por este comentario y comenzó a dirigirse amenazante hacia Bishop pero fue interceptado por sus hermanos quienes trataban de tranquilizarlo - ¡Déjenme voy a enseñarle a este idiota quien es el mediocre!

\- Lo siento, la Fuerza no tenía conocimiento de lo mal que estaba la invasión hasta que yo los encontré – interrumpió de pronto Kurtzman -. Aunque…, de hecho fue Bishop quien me encontró a mí. Él siempre ha estado atento ante estas amenazas y había estado en contacto conmigo por años, pero yo nunca lo llamaba, él siempre lo hacía. Al huir tuve que pasar un tiempo en la clandestinidad y eso dificultó que me encontrará.

\- Pero gracias a los recursos de la Fuerza logramos localizarlo, justo a tiempo – completó Bishop.

\- ¿Cómo que justo a tiempo? – preguntó confuso Casey.

\- Tal vez ya se dieron cuenta que el Kraang ha desaparecido de las calles ¿Verdad? – indicó Kurtzman a lo que todos asintieron al mismo tiempo -. Bueno eso se debe a que han comenzado a concentrar sus fuerzas, armando a los humanos que convirtieron en mutantes para que les sirvan como ejército y expandir la invasión a ciudades cercanas a Nueva York.

El miedo se reflejó en el rostro de todos. Por esa razón el Kraang se había comenzado a replegar, disminuyendo considerablemente el número de naves y droides que patrullaban por la ciudad. Por eso solo habían encontrado sondas vigilando a los pocos que se aventuraban a salir de sus escondites. La tormenta no había pasado, era solo el ojo del huracán, la aparente calma antes de que volviera desatarse con fuerza. El Kraang estaba preparando un ataque a escala usando a los mismos ciudadanos de Nueva York como carne de cañón.

\- No puedo creerlo – Donnie fue el primero en decir algo -. Todo este tiempo han estado planeando una invasión a gran escala frente a nuestras narices ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?

\- Eso no importa – dijo Bishop mirando al cielo nocturno -. Ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo del Kraang.

\- Oye y ¿por qué nos dijiste que querías nuestra ayuda? – le cuestionó Mikey.

\- Jack nos informó que uno de ustedes ha desarrollado una especie de cura contra los efectos del mutágeno – les dijo mirando sus rostros, intentando identificar a Donnie, pero para él todos eran iguales -. Queremos que nos proporcionen esa cura para regresar a los habitantes de Nueva york a la normalidad.

\- ¿Esa es tu grandiosa propuesta? ¿Y nosotros que ganamos? – preguntó iracundo Rafael externando el sentimiento de los demás ante la propuesta poco atractiva del coronel.

\- Ignoraré su existencia – dijo ecuánime -. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jack, no estoy completamente convencido de sus intenciones, no estamos seguros de su origen y bien podrían ser otra clase de invasores. Sin embargo no han demostrado ser hostiles por ahora, así que consideraré la cura que han desarrollado como un acto de buena voluntad por su parte y los dejaremos en paz. Pero vigilados para evitar cualquier actividad fuera de la ley.

Sus palabras fueron como un insulto para todos, pero sobre todo para Rafa, quien sin poder contenerse se lanzó contra él intentando golpearlo con el puño. Bishop esquivo el golpe ágilmente haciéndose a un lado, demostrando que no era un soldado de escritorio y tenía cierto entrenamiento de combate. Sin embargo no fue él quien respondió el ataque del quelonio. Tan pronto había esquivado el golpe, la Teniente Dross que había estado junto a su jefe, hasta ese momento inmóvil, lanzó una patada impactando su estómago. Acto seguido, desenfundó su pistola apuntando al rostro de Rafael, se oyó el amartillar de varias armas cuando todos los soldados se prepararon para responder a la agresión.

\- Tranquilos, por favor – se interpuso Kurtzman entre ellos de manera oportuna -. John debes entender que ellos no son nuestros enemigos, han estado aquí por años sin causar ningún problema y por el contrario han ayudado en varias ocasiones a detener los planes del Kraang – le dijo intentando que entrará en razón.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero portan armas y, por lo que veo son muy hábiles y capaces de hacer daño. No puedo pasar por alto cualquier amenaza a la seguridad mundial – respondió acomodando su gabardina que se desajusto por el movimiento que tuvo que realizar para evitar el golpe

\- Dales una oportunidad – le suplicó -. Me conoces desde hace años y yo los conozco créeme que puedes confiar en ellos. Son aliados de gran valor para lo que está por venir. Nunca te hubiera pedido que los buscarás si no estuviera seguro de ello.

Bishop pasó su mirada por las tortugas y el grupo de jóvenes que les acompañaban. Su mirada era pesada y dura pero ninguno parecía amedrentarse, ni siquiera con cientos de armas apuntándoles. Lo considero por un breve instante.

\- Teniente Dross – dijo dirigiéndose a su subalterna -, baje su arma.

De inmediato la teniente obedeció y el resto de los soldados le imitaron.

\- Por consideración a ti, Jack, aceptaré su ayuda e intervención en el asunto de la invasión – dijo con una sonrisa fingida que duro apenas un suspiro antes de continuar con la misma seriedad con que se había dirigido hasta ahora -. Pero estén seguros que los tendremos vigilados y ante cualquier acto sospechoso procederemos a eliminarlos.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! No saben cuánto ansiamos ayudarlos. Han hecho nuestro sueño realidad – exclamó Rafael en un tono cargado de sarcasmo -. Mira tonto, si crees que vamos a apoyarte después de cómo nos has tratado y que te daremos el retromutágeno envuelto para regalo, bien puedes tomar a tus soldaditos de juguete y regresar por donde viniste.

\- Espera Rafa – Donnie sujetó a su hermano antes de que repitiera su intento de ataque -, yo considero que podrían ser de ayuda. –Recuerda que hemos buscado por días el nuevo escondite del Kraang sin ningún éxito.

\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que ellos si saben dónde están? – le cuestionó Rafael.

\- Lo sabemos – interrumpió Bishop -. Jack nos ha informado donde se han comenzado a reunir… - dudo un momento revelarles la información, pero si quería que le entregarán el mutágeno, debía correr algo de riesgo -, creo que ustedes lo deben conocer: el TCRI.

\- ¿El TCRI? Pero si lleva tiempo abandonado – dijo Donnie más para sí mismo llevando su mano a la barbilla -. Podría ser…, nunca se nos ocurrió buscar ahí pensando que estaba completamente destruido. ¿Será posible que lo hayan reconstruido sin darnos cuenta?

\- Así es – intervino Kurtzman -. Lo han reconstruido y mejorado. Ahora es una fortaleza impenetrable al grado que no tiene un acceso visible.

\- Bueno, si…, lo saben. Pero no por eso vamos a ayudarlos. Yo no confío en ese tipo – dijo Rafael señalando a Bishop.

\- ¿Qué opinan ustedes? – preguntó Donnie al resto del grupo. Todos parecían dudosos pero concordaban que por el momento debían darle la oportunidad al coronel. Todos con una excepción.

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rafa – dijo de pronto Karai quien no había intervenido hasta el momento.

\- ¿Qué…? – preguntaron todos sorprendidos al escucharla hablar en favor de la tortuga de bandana roja.

\- Independientemente de que los insultó y se ha dirigido a nosotros como si fuéramos basura. ¿Quién nos asegura que no utilizarán la tecnología Kraang o el retromutágeno para otros fines? Digamos para crear armas – les dijo mirando a Bishop inquisitivamente -. Disculpe Sr. Kurtzman, pero yo no lo conozco y no sé qué tan buenas sean sus intenciones.

\- Espera Karai, el Sr. Kurtzman es un buen amigo. Nosotros si confiamos en él – le interrumpió Abril -. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos?

Se reunieron en un círculo apartándose de Bishop y sus hombres, discutiendo los pros y contras de su propuesta. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente y no de manera unánime, llegaron a una decisión.

Donnie fue el encargado de informar sobre lo que se había decidido. – Aceptamos unirnos a ustedes, pero no les entregaremos el nuevo retromutágeno que he desarrollado. Deberán esperar a que cambiemos el mutágeno Kraang que hay en TCRI en retromutágeno común para poder utilizarlo en los habitantes de Nueva York – finalizó diciendo con firmeza.

Bishop lo miró con recelo, sin darse cuenta le había mencionado algo de un nuevo retromutágeno y el hecho que no quisieran compartirlo lo llenaba de más desconfianza. Por el momento lo pasaría por alto, era posible que durante la misión pudiera conseguir una muestra de dicha sustancia para evaluar su peligrosidad, por lo que decidió aceptar sus condiciones.

\- Está bien – dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Donnie -. Comenzaremos a hacer los preparativos necesarios para que mañana terminemos con esta invasión.

Donnie aceptó su mano cerrando el compromiso, creando una alianza que podría estar destinada al fracaso toda vez que esta fundad en la desconfianza mutua de ambas partes.


	17. La ira del Kraang Superior

**Antes que nada, una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer (y también están los días que me he tirado a la flojera jeje) pero al fin logré armar un capítulo. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, a nina14j, Zared, Karla, Yami560, AnnieOkumura10 y a todos lo que se han dado el tiempo de leer este fic aunque no dejen un comentario. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y ya no prometeré actualizar pronto porque luego no cumplo, pero actualizaré algún día pero lo haré. Sin más los dejos con el capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 17. La ira del Kraang Superior**

El TCRI, un viejo conocido, con nueva fachada, nuevas sorpresas y, por supuesto, nuevos peligros. Tal como Kurtzman les había informado, el Kraang había remodelado el edificio durante la invasión, bloqueando por completo todas las ventanas en todos los niveles, así como las puertas y accesos a nivel de piso. Al estudiarlo solo habían encontrado dos posibles accesos. El primero era una enorme puerta de acero en el lado oeste, de acuerdo a sus investigaciones, la puerta tenía al menos 50 cms de espesor y la utilizaron para dar acceso a todos los humanos que habían mutado, después de eso se cerró convirtiendo todo el edificio en un bunker impenetrable. Con excepción del segundo acceso: una compuerta en la azotea del edificio que permitía la entrada únicamente de los drones de exploración y naves Kraang. Este punto, como era de esperarse, se encontraba fuertemente vigilado, un ataque directo solo alertaría a los extraterrestres accionando todo sus sistemas de defensa el cual seguramente incluía bloquear el único acceso a la torre, dando por terminada su misión incluso antes de empezar.

Pero tenían un plan, complicado y muy susceptible a fallas, pero un plan finalmente. A pesar de la poca actividad por parte de las naves Kraang en las labores de vigilancia, se sabía que algunas naves aun sobrevolaban la ciudad en modo furtivo. Invisibles a la vista de cualquiera, a excepción de Donnie quien con ayuda de los radares que habían colocado hace más de un año, durante sus primeros encuentros con dichos aparatos, podía detectar su señal en su T-phone.

\- Si mis cálculos son correctos… la nave debe estar acercándose a esta edificio – dijo mientras observaba su aparto receptor.

\- Oye flacucho ¿Seguro que tus aparatos son de fiar? – le cuestionó Karai mostrando una desconfianza por lo que estaban planeando.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy flaco! ¡Soy esbelto! Y si, puedes estar tranquila en mis cálculos… creo – respondió dudoso sembrando aún más la desconfianza en la kunoichi.

\- ¿Acaso la princesita tiene miedo? – preguntó en tono sarcástico Rafael alzando una ceja.

\- No es miedo, es precaución. No es muy listo saltar al vacío esperando caer en una nave que no podemos ver – respondió furiosa ante a la burla.

\- A decir verdad yo tampoco estoy muy segura de que tan buena idea sea esta – completó Abril.

\- Silencio, ya está cerca, estén preparados – les indicó Donnie asomando la cabeza por la cornisa.

Si bien lo único que podía ver era el vacío que termina inevitablemente en una calle abandonada, se podía escuchar el ululante sonido característico de una nave Kraang lo cual parecía confirmar la conjetura del genio. A pesar de esto Karai tenía dudas en realizar el salto pues si fallaban pasaría a ser no más que una mancha roja en el pavimento. Rafael notó el rostro de preocupación y duda en la kunochi y pretendió aprovechar el momento para seguir burlándose

\- De verdad Karai, si tanto miedo tienes puedes esperar a que saltemos nosotros primero y no tengas que lastimarte las uñas – le dijo con una media sonrisa en tono burlesco.

Karai ni siquiera lo miro, esperó unos segundos a que el sonido de la nave estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, y sin que nadie se percatara se movió hasta quedar detrás de Rafael. – Sabes Rafael, creo que aceptaré tu propuesta – dijo repentinamente al momento en ponía su pie en el caparazón de la tortuga y de un empujón lo lanzaba al vacío ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Rafael se precipitó a la calle emitiendo un grito de terror que se detuvo en seco un par de pisos más abajo cuando se estrelló con el vehículo invisible lanzando un sórdido sonido metálico. – Bueno, ahora sí estoy segura que la nave está ahí – exclamó sin poder evitar una sonrisa pícara en - ¿Qué esperan? Sigamos a la nave – les indicó sin que pudieran salir del asombro por su atrevimiento. No espero respuesta y de inmediato se lanzó a la nave cayendo cerca de Rafa.

\- Rafa no va estar muy contento – exclamó Casey.

\- Tú lo has dicho – completó Mikey. De inmediato ambos corrieron para alcanzar la nave y saltar sobre ella antes de que se alejara más.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte – le ofreció Donnie a Abril siendo los únicos que faltaban por abordar el aparato Kraang que se alejaba poco a poco con sus inesperados pasajeros a bordo.

La chica le dedico una mirada de disgusto al joven y sin dirigirle la palabra se encaminó tan rápido como pudo para brincar con Donnie siguiéndola de cerca. Quería demostrarle que no necesitaba que la estuvieran ayudando en todo momento, sin embargo su técnica aun sin depurar salió a flote cuando cayó de forma incorrecta sobre la nave resbalando por el borde; solo la oportuna mano de Mikey evitó que fuera parte de la decoración de la calle.

Donnatello fue el último en aterrizar sobre la nave, justo en el momento en que Casey sostenía a Rafa para evitar que se abalanzase sobre Karai quien no dejaba de sonreír orgullosa. – ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! ¡Te prometo que te lo haré pagar! – Amenazaba agitando sus manos con violencia intentando alcanzarla.

\- Basta, dejen eso para después – interrumpió enfadado Donnie -. Concentrémonos en nuestra prioridad ¿quieren? Rafa abre la compuerta -. Rafael obedeció con desagrado sin apartar su mirada de la kunoichi, sin duda buscaría cualquier oportunidad para cobrársela.

La puerta de acceso cedió con facilidad cuando la tortuga de bandana roja utilizo sus sais como palanca para abrirla violentamente descargando su ira y frustración contra el inerte objeto, no siendo suficiente esto se introdujo rápidamente al interior tomando por sorpresa a sus desatentos tripulantes, que no se dieron cuenta de su intrusión hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Rafa descargo su rabia contra los extraterrestres de forma implacable venciéndolos en cuestión de segundos para después arrojarlos por la misma compuerta por donde había entrado, a pesar de los reclamos de Casey de que no le había dejado un solo Kraang en pie para luchar.

Sin la presencia de los extraterrestres Donnie pudo tomar el control de la nave, dirigiéndola con cuidado hasta el punto de encuentro acordado con Bishop.

-o-

Veía a la anciana rata meditando en el suelo del callejón con los dos recipientes de retromutágeno a su lado. Por un momento cruzó por su mente que sería fácil arrebatárselos, pero lo reconsideró al recordar que era el maestro de las tortugas mutantes, además de que no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo ante su presencia ni por estar rodeado por un gran número de soldados. O confiaba en ellos o confiaba en que podría vencerlos sin importar la lógica de los números. En cualquier caso, decidió desechar la idea y apegarse al plan, por ahora los tendría como aliados, solo por ahora.

La teniente Dross le señaló el objeto flotante que acababa de hacerse visible frente a sus ojos. De inmediato la Fuerza tomó posiciones de ataque como precaución, a lo que Bishop ordenó que se relajaran al notar el modo tambaleante en que la nave se dirigía hacia ellos; estaba seguro de que se trataba de sus nuevos "compañeros".

Como confirmando sus sospechas, el vehículo aterrizó en medio de la calle de menara pesada y poco agraciada, llevándose en el procedimiento un par de autos que se encontraban estacionados. A los poco segundos la compuerta de acceso se abrió dejando salir a sus tripulantes.

\- ¿A eso le llamas aterrizar? – Rafael fue el primero en salir dejando en claro que no estaba contento por la forma de conducir de su hermano.

\- Bueno, nunca dije que sería fácil – trató de justificarse Donnie.

\- ¡Si lo dijiste! – le reclamaron todos al salir de la nave.

\- Tal vez exagere un poco, pero al menos ya llegamos a salvo – decía mientras escondía un poco su cabeza dentro del caparazón ante la mirada asesina de todos.

\- Buen trabajo, hasta ahora han cumplido con su parte – les interrumpió Bishop para el regocijo del genio.

\- Hasta ahora… hemos hecho todo el trabajo – le recriminó Rafael mirándolo con recelo.

\- Lo importante es que tenemos la nave- la intervención de Donnie evitó un duelo verbal entre ambos -. Ahora viene la parte difícil del plan, entrar al TCRI y rescatar a todos – buscó con la mirada a su maestro hasta que le encontró en un rincón poniéndose de pie para después tomar los dos recipientes y aproximarse al grupo -. Gracias por cuidar del mutágeno maestro Splinter.

\- No ha sido nada, Donnatello. Como haz expresado con razón, lo más complicado aún está por venir – decía pacientemente mientras entregaba los recipientes a su discípulo -, es por eso que he decidido ir con ustedes.

A nadie sorprendió su propuesta pues desde que tuvo conocimiento de la misión, se mostró dispuesto a ser partícipe de la misma. Desde la muerte de Leonardo había decidido acompañarlos en las misiones que considerara peligrosas, por el temor de perder a un miembro más de su familia. Nadie pudo contradecirle por lo que aceptaron sin chistar, aunque hasta ahora solo había tenido la función de resguardar el retromutágeno para evitar que fuera robado por Bishop, en caso de que esta fuera su intención.

\- Entonces pongámonos en marcha – ordenó el líder la Fuerza acercándose a la nave para abordarla.

Aunque no estaban de acuerdo en llevarlo con ellos, no habían tenido más opción que aceptarlo. Debido al poco espacio dentro de la nave le habían advertido que el número de tropas que lo podían acompañar era de cuatro soldados, a lo cual accedió.

Se acomodaron dentro de la nave los doce tripulantes. Era extraño que antes sus misiones eran conformadas por cuatro miembros y ahora el número se había triplicado para la misión que podría ser la más importante hasta el momento. Una sola ausencia manchaba el momento.

Dentro de la torre del TCRI se llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para expandir la invasión. Las computadoras recibieron la señal de una de sus naves para permitir su acceso por la parte más alta, siendo algo rutinario no levantaron ninguna sospecha, hasta el momento en que la nave entró y prácticamente se estrelló contra la plataforma de aterrizaje con un estruendo que llamó la atención de los Kraang-droides presentes.

La compuerta de la nave se abrió permitiendo salir rápidamente a sus tripulantes quienes atacaron a los extraterrestres en una lluvia de destellos multicolores y ya no solo verde. La lucha duró poco tiempo pues si bien el número de guardias era considerable, los atacantes los habían tomado por sorpresa y con movimientos veloces les habían quitado cualquier posibilidad de accionar las alarmas.

Una vez asumido el control de la plataforma de aterrizaje, el siguiente paso era encontrar donde tenían el mutágeno y a los neoyorquinos que mutaron durante la invasión.

Donnie conectó su T-phone a la computadora del lugar intentando obtener la información que necesitaban. Pese a que en otras ocasiones ya había entrado al sistema del Kraang, siempre resultaba un reto que le tomaba cierto tiempo en solventar. Unos minutos después de presionar botones y derribar una a una las barreras de seguridad del sistema, por fin logró obtener lo que buscaba: un mapa del TCRI. Lo descargó a su equipo móvil y posteriormente transmitió los datos al resto de los dispositivos de sus hermanos y de Abril.

\- Tengo algo que decirles – comenzó mientras les mostraba el mapa del edificio -. El mutágeno se encuentra una par de pisos más abajo, en lo que parece ser el centro de control principal; pero los habitantes de Nueva York están concentrados en los primeros niveles de la torre. Al parecer están armándolos para comenzar la invasión a gran escala.

\- Tendremos que dividirnos en dos grupos – sugirió de pronto Bishop -. Uno deberá buscar el mutágeno y el otro irá a evitar que las personas mutadas salgan del edificio.

\- ¿Y supongo que tú querrás ir por el mutágeno o no chico listo? – le interrumpió Rafa en tono sarcástico.

\- Por supuesto que no pienso dejar ninguno de los grupos sin la presencia de la Fuerza.

\- ¡Claro! Sabía que tendrías algo así planeado. Esperas que nos dividamos para que sea más fácil robar el mutágeno de Donnie – Rafael se acercó a él en forma prepotente pero fue detenido de inmediato por una mano que lo tomó con firmeza del brazo.

\- Espera Rafael – le dijo Karai imperativamente -, en este caso tiene razón. Lo mejor es dividirnos para tener cubiertos ambos objetivos.

Rafael se giró para ver a la kunoichi de frente soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. – Oye, ¿quién murió y te nombró líder? – En ese momento el rostro de Karai se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza que hizo que la tortuga se arrepintiera de inmediato de sus palabras. – Lo siento… yo no quise…

\- Está bien…, lo importante es llevar a cabo la misión y rescatara a la gente de Nueva York – dijo tratando de ocultar angustia por el mal recuerdo que le había provocado las palabras hirientes de Rafa.

Mikey se acercó a su hermano palmeando con fuerza su nuca. – Bien hecho, tonto – le recriminó ante lo cual el mayor solo se encogió de hombros dirigiéndole una mirada de molestia pero reprimiendo sus deseos de contestar la agresión, siendo consciente de su error al hacer un comentario de esa índole después de todo lo que habían pasado.

La desconfianza hacia Bishop y la Fuerza no parecía disminuir y en efecto no era infundada. A pesar de que la mayor parte de sus miembros se habían quedado fuera del edificio, comandados por la Teniente Dross; esperando lo que parecía inevitable, si bien sus órdenes eran contener a las personas mutadas usando el mínimo de violencia, estaban preparados para actuar de manera letal si la situación lo ameritaba. Sus métodos eran demasiado extremos para lo que estaban acostumbrados.

Aun así, tenían que colaborar con ellos, pero sí en algo estaban de acuerdo era en que Bishop no debía tener el nuevo retromutágeno de Donnie. Basándose en esto decidieron que Bishop y uno de sus soldados irían donde se encontraban las personas mutadas para vigilarlos y, en su caso, intervenir para impedir que salieran del edificio. Los acompañarían Abril, Mikey y el maestro Splinter. Si acaso Bishop intentara hacer algo que pusiera en peligro a los habitantes de Nueva York, daban por hecho que su sensei podría detenerlo con facilidad. Los otros tres soldados de la Fuerza irían con el resto al centro de mando para buscar la forma de introducir el retromutágeno en los contenedores de mutágeno.

Salieron de la plataforma rumbo a la zona de elevadores. En el camino se encontraron con varios guardias que tuvieron que ir eliminando con rapidez para evitar que dieran la señal de alarma. Luchaban como un equipo hombro con hombro destrozando partes mecánicas de manera indistinta, daba lo mismo golpear una cabeza o cortar un brazo a fin de lograr deshacerse del enemigo lo antes posible. Bishop y sus soldados eran menos misericordiosos y más certeros al respecto. Disparaban sin vacilación directo a los extraterrestres con armas laser muy parecidas a las que estos portaban, si alguno lograba eludir el fatal disparo, un segundo intento lo alcanzaba regularmente. "Demasiado violentos" les recriminó Abril.

\- Algunos preferimos el bienestar de la Tierra a un nocivo sentimentalismo por la vida de un enemigo – respondió Bishop con frialdad sin siquiera verla.

Aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos lo dejaron pasar por la premura que tenían para detener el avance de la invasión.

Por fin llegaron al cubo del elevador. Pensando en una posible trampa optaron por abrir el compartimento para bajar por el pozo usando sus ganchos de ataque. La Fuerza venía preparada y tomaron unos aditamentos similares para seguirlos.

En pocos segundos llegaron al nivel donde se encontraba el centro de control. Se despidieron momentáneamente esperando que cada grupo cumpliera con su objetivo. Karai cruzó brevemente la mirada con su padre el cual asintió entendiendo que debía estar atento a las acciones de Bishop.

El grupo de Karai espero un minuto a que el resto bajara a los niveles inferiores antes de abrir la puerta. Apenas terminaron de abrir la puerta observaron el centro de mando con una gran computadora en la parte central que proyectaba en una inmensa pantalla el rostro del Kraang Supremo. Suspendidos en el techo se encontraban tres enormes contenedores cilíndricos con el mutágeno, el cual parecía estar siendo distribuido a los pisos inferiores.

De inmediato su presencia fue notada por el Kraang Superior que se encontraba ahí para dirigir la operación. – ¡Las tortugas! ¡Kraang acaben con los intrusos! – ordenó a sus huestes.

\- Otra vez ese tipo pensé que habíamos acabado con él – respingó Rafael esquivando al igual que todos una lluvia de disparos.

El número de droides era superior a lo que habían encontrado hasta el momento y en cambio ellos habían reducido su número al dividirse. La pelea no sería fácil pero eso lo esperaban.

Se dispersaron por la habitación tratando de darles blancos múltiples a sus enemigos y no solo un grupo concentrado al cuál dispararle. Lo primordial era desviar su atención de Donnie y Casey quienes llevaban los recipientes con el retromutágeno, su función primordial era evitar la lucha en medida de la posible y dirigirse a los contenedores de mutágeno para iniciar el proceso de transformación. Así lo hicieron quedándose rezagados por un momento mientras el resto encaraba de frente a los extraterrestres. Al ingresar Donnie se encaminó de inmediato por su lado derecho mientras Casey hizo lo propio en el otro sentido. Pasaron casi desapercibidos cuando alcanzaron una escalera que les permitía subir a una plataforma metálica la cual estaba a escasos metros de los contenedores. Un salto demasiado largo para alguien normal pero ellos confiaban lograr llegar sin mayor esfuerzo.

-o-

En los pisos inferiores, el grupo donde se encontraba Bishop había logrado entrar a la habitación sin ser vistos. A diferencia del centro de control, el nivel estaba lleno de humanos mutados que parecían zombies sin voluntad y solo respondían a las órdenes de sus amos, los cuales se encontraban completamente abstraídos en coordinar la distribución de armas laser al ejercito de mutantes.

Más allá observaban cómo otro grupo de mutantes se encontraban alineados con una especie de recipiente en sus espaldas conectado a una pistola de aspersión, esperando su turno para pasar a una máquina operada por el Kraang la cual llenaban dichos recipientes con mutágeno. Su plan no solo era expandirse, sino también implicaba transformar en mutantes a cuanto ser vivo se encontraran en el camino.

Su labor era menos pesada en apariencia. Esperarían hasta que el mutágeno se tornara de color naranja, con lo cual indicaba que el grupo que asaltaba el centro de mando había tenido éxito. Sería su señal para actuar tomando el control de la máquina de llenado para convertir a los mutantes presentes en humanos nuevamente. Pero si el Kraang ordenaba la salida a las hordas de mutantes antes, deberían actuar con la intención de impedir su salida del edificio. En las calles cualquier cosa podía pasar con los soldados de la Fuerza. Por lo pronto esperarían ocultos, confiados en el éxito de sus compañeros. En aparente calma pero con una tensión que podía romper la quietud en cualquier momento. Momento que no tardó en darse. Una alarma comenzó a sonar al poco tiempo indicando la presencia de intrusos dentro del TCRI. De inmediato todos voltearon a ver a Mikey. – Yo no he tocado nada esta vez – decía con nerviosismo el más joven de los hermanos mientras agitaba sus manos frente a él. Era cierto. Ningún Kraang parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que al parecer la alarma se había accionado debido al grupo de Karai.

Bishop desenfundó su pistola preparándose para la batalla.

\- Aun no, démosles tiempo antes de movernos – le dijo Abril posando su mano temblorosa sobre la suya, lo cual no fue de mucho agrado para el coronel.

\- Solo hasta que sus tropas comiencen a moverse, entonces actuaremos – retiró su mano con rudeza.

-o-

En el centro de control, la lucha se hacía más encarnizada conforme el resto del grupo se acercaba a la computadora central, usándola como señuelo para hacerles pensar que era su objetivo. Habían eliminado a varios droides pero la voz de alerta que ya había sonado trajo consigo una enorme cantidad de extraterrestres para suplir a los caídos.

La primera baja se dio cuando el Kraang Superior logró atrapar a unos de los soldados que los acompañaban. Destrozó el arma del miembro de la Fuerza y, tomándolo del cuello con uno de sus brazos metálicos, lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo para luego atravesar su cuerpo con su sierra circular sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Por un momento su cuerpo se estremeció manifestando el dolor que sentía al ser atravesado por el arma, incluso siguió moviéndose aunque ya había muerto antes de que el disco saliera por la espalda.

"Sí, sí. Mátenlos a todos" chilló el Kraang Supremo desde la pantalla al presenciar la muerte del soldado enemigo, lo cual provocó que el Kraang Superior volteará a ver orgulloso a su líder. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

La tortuga de bandana morada había logrado llegar a la parte más alta de la escalera y estaba por asirse al piso de la plataforma. Casey, un poco más atrasado, se encontraba aun en la mitad de la escalera.

No tenía idea de cuál era su verdadero plan, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con el mutágeno y que de seguro entorpecería sus planes para expandir invasión. De inmediato la cabeza robótica de Irma dio un salto propulsandose con un chorro de fuego hasta llegar a la plataforma donde debía llegar Casey y comenzó a descender por la escalera obstruyéndole paso. Al mismo tiempo el Kraang Superior dirigió el resto de su armadura de batalla para trepar por el muro de la habitación alcanzando la plataforma justo en el momento en que Donnie terminaba de recorrerla para dar el salto al contenedor del mutágeno.

_"¡Demonios! Estaba tan cerca_", pensó el genio mientras se colocaba el recipiente a la espalda sostenido por una correa que atravesaba su pecho,y lo reemplazaba en sus manos con su tradicional Bo y, debido a la peligrosidad del enemigo, mostró enseguida su naginata. Kraang Superior solo mostró una mueca burlona al ver la inferioridad del arma con la que Donnie se defendería y sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra él.

Aun en medio del ruido de disparos continuos, el rechinar metálico de droides destruidos y el agudo chillido del Kraang Supremo dando órdenes desde la pantalla del ordenador; el grito de Casey pudo ser escuchado tenuemente por sus amigos.

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Necesito una mano! – exclamaba el joven sosteniéndose de uno de los peldaños de la escalera mientras esquivaba por muy poco los disparos de la cabeza del androide de Irma la cual descendía al mismo tiempo aproximándose peligrosamente al joven.

Al mirar del otro lado vieron a Donatello defendiéndose como podía del Kraang Superior, pero evidentemente llevaba una gran desventaja teniendo que retroceder alejándose de su objetivo. El extraterrestre lo atacaba sin cesar en medio de una risa maniática.

Karai volteó a ver a Rafa quien también tenía sus ojos sobre ella. Sin decir palabra ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo como acordando mutuamente el plan a seguir. Ella se dirigió rápidamente a prestar ayuda a Donnie mientras Rafael hacía lo propio con su amigo.

Sosteniéndose apenas con una sola mano, a Casey le resultaba cada vez más difícil asirse de la escalera. Con su otra mano había logrado sacar uno de sus palos de hockey, que en ese momento le resultaba inservible, esperaba que la cabeza del droide siguiera bajando para que pudiera estar a su alcance, pero ese plan le parecía poco convincente a cada segundo y con cada disparo que parecía estar más próximo en impactarle que el anterior. Al mirar hacia arriba, después de perder de vista a su objetivo para esquivar un par de disparos, se encontró casi de frente con el rostro de su antigua amiga de escuela, mirándolo con un semblante inexpresivo y con los ojos que comenzaban a iluminarse en un tono rojo cada vez más resplandeciente. Ahora la tenía al alcance de su arma pero parecía que su reacción no sería lo suficientemente veloz para esquivar el ataque y al mismo tiempo golpearlo.

La fatalidad que parecía inevitable fue cortada de tajó cuando un sai pasó rosando la cabeza del chico y terminó impactándose en uno de los ojos de la cabeza robótica. Casey miro al precipicio para observar a su buen amigo Rafael. -¿Qué estas esperando, idiota? Acaba con él – le gritó en modo imperativo. Como si sus palabras le hubieran hecho reaccionar, el chico empuño con fuerza el stick y sin ver a su adversario, levantó el brazo describiendo un arco en el aire asestando un certero golpe en el droide, el cual voló por los aires cruzando la habitación hasta llegar al otro extremo, impactándose finalmente en un muro justo entre Donnie y Kraang Superior.

Ver el componente de su droide de batalla destruido frente a sus ojos enfureció al extraterrestre, dirigiendo una mirada asesina al chico en la lejanía.

\- ¡Anotación de Casey Jones! ¡Y el público enloquece! – gritaba frenético imitando el sonido de una multitud.

\- Si ya acabaste de pavonearte quiero recordarte que tienes un asunto pendiente – le recriminó Rafael quien con solo un sai ahora ponía su atención en un batallón de kraang-droides que le disparaban.

\- Claro… el retromutágeno – se dijo mientras comenzaba a trepar de nuevo por la escalera.

Kraang Superior reanudo el ataque iracundo lanzando varios golpes a Donnie quien solo lograba retroceder para evitarlos. De vez en vez intentaba un contrataque infructuoso pues su bastón era bloqueado por alguno de los brazos del androide. En un momento de distracción, el extraterrestre logró tomar uno de los extremos de Bo jalando a la tortuga hacia él y tomándolo del cuello con su otra garra.

Donatello se vio de pronto frente a la criatura sonriéndole maliciosamente, sus ojos reflejaban una satisfacción insana que le hacían temblar al pensar en las atrocidades que planeaba hacerle. Un grito de victoria llamó la atención de ambos, en el otro extremo Casey festejaba haber alcanzado el contenedor y vertido el contenido del recipiente que llevaba en él. De inmediato la transformación comenzó a darse. Kraang Superior miraba incrédulo como el mutágeno comenzaba a teñirse de naranja. Volteo a mirar de nuevo a Donnie quien sonreía satisfactoriamente sin apartar los ojos de su amigo.

Su ira se acentuó aún más. Las garras del droide ejercieron una enorme presión rompiendo el Bo que se convirtió en astillas de inmediato, mientras el cuello del genio sufría los estragos del aumento de la presión y amenazaba por correr el mismo destino que su arma. Antes de que eso sucediera, el rostro del extraterrestre fue impactado por una patada que lo hizo retroceder obligándolo a soltar a su presa.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, flacucho? – preguntó Karai sin apartar la mirada del Kraang Superior que en ese momento se recomponía del golpe y comenzaba levantarse.

\- Te… dije… que soy… esbelto… - respondió jalando aire a bocanadas pero aparentemente sin consecuencias graves.

\- Bien. Ahora apresúrate a llegar a ese contenedor. Yo me encargo de esta criatura – le dijo quitándole su gancho de ataque y abalanzándose sobre el extraterrestre.

El ataque de la kunoichi solo había logrado enfurecer aún más, de ser posible, al Kraang Superior. Karai disparó el arma que había tomado de Donnie directo al cuerpo del androide, pero lo esquivo provocando que el gancho se incrustará en el muro a su espalda. Aun se encontraba riéndose de la chica por su yerro cuando ésta le atacó con su espada. Kraang Superior bloqueó el ataque con una de sus manos e intentó hacer lo propio con su otra garra. En un rápido movimiento, Karai soltó su espada para tener ambas manos libres y maniobrar la cuerda del gancho enredando ambos brazos metálicos del androide y dando un fuerte tirón logró inmovilizarlo brevemente, lo suficiente para que Donnie pasara al lado de ambos sin obstáculos. "Miserable mocosa. ¡Pagarás por esto!" chilló la criatura al ver como su presa se escapaba en dirección al mutágeno sin posibilidad de detenerlo.

El droide del Kraang superior comenzó a separar las manos tensando la cuerda que lo aprisionaba, provocando que cada uno de sus hilos empezara a romperse. Karai jalaba la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas intentando contenerlo. Sabía que era más fuerte que ella pero su objetivo era ganar tiempo para Donnie, lo cual consiguió pues en pocos segundos el quelonio se encontraba en el aire dando el salto que lo acercaba al contenedor y sin pensarlo abrió la compuerta para verter el retromutágeno dentro.

Al igual que el otro contenedor, el líquido color verdoso se tornó de inmediato en naranja.

Esto fue observado por el Kraang Superior quien en ese momento, con un estallido de furia rompió de golpe la cuerda que mantenía a sus manos sujetas provocando que Karai cayera de espaldas.

Dando una muestra de su frustración, el extraterrestre comenzó a golpear el muro y el piso de la plataforma haciendo volar de forma azarosa pedazos de concreto y metal, hasta que por fin fijo sus ojos en Karai quien no había logrado ponerse en pie y se encontraba acurrucada en el piso cubriéndose de los proyectiles fortuitos de hace un momento.

\- Acabaré con todos ustedes seres inferiores – masculló en un siseo amenazante clavando la mirada en la chica, acercándose rápidamente.

Karai intentó ponerse de pie pero no tuvo tiempo de ello. La enorme garra metálica le aprisionó uno de sus pies contra el piso de la plataforma haciéndole emitir un aullido de dolor, el cuál no se equiparaba al terror que sentía al ver al androide alzando su otra garra dispuesta a caer sobre ella.

Donnie daba un salto de vuelta a la plataforma con la intención de ir en ayuda de la kunoichi, sin embargo la distancia entre ellos parecía insalvable en el poco tiempo en que al habitante de la dimensión X le tomaría dar el golpe fatal. Apenas posó ambos pies sobre la reja metálica cuando toda la estructura comenzó a crujir. Cómo si se tratase de un herido de muerte, la plataforma comenzó a emitir un quejumbroso sonido de tornillos desprendiéndose, perfiles metálicos retorciéndose y concreto siendo arrancado de su inerte sitio. Antes de que cualquiera sobre la plataforma se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, toda la estructura se precipitó al vacío. Donnie logró reaccionar a tiempo dando un salto de nuevo hacia el contenedor evitando caer, pero la pareja de combatientes que se encontraban más adelante no corría la misma suerte y sin que pudiera evitarse corrieron el mismo destino que la plataforma metálica cayendo en una carrera ineludible contra el piso varios metros más abajo.


	18. Colateral: un rostro inocente

**Capítulo 18. Colateral: un rostro inocente.**

Con cada segundo que pasaba su preocupación crecía. No necesitaba utilizar sus poderes para saber lo que Bishop pensaba. Mantenía su arma entre sus manos, acariciándola como si se tratase de una animal salvaje ansioso por atacar a su presa y al que tuviera que tranquilizar, aunque con un pobre resultado. El sonido de la alarma sonando no hacía más que acrecentar su impaciencia. Sabía que no tardaría en tomar acción. Al menos Splinter parecía haberse percatado también de las intenciones del coronel pues, sin perder de vista las actividades del Kranng, lo miraba de reojo.

Los kraang-droides hacían caso omiso de la señal de alarma, más bien parecían bastante ocupados en armar a las tropas de mutantes y llenar los contenderos en sus espaldas con mutágeno. Seguramente tendrían unidades que responderían a la contingencia sin que tuvieran que descuidar sus labores. Eso les preocupaba púes no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo pisos arriba, mucho menos de si sus amigos conseguirían su objetivo antes de que las tropas comenzarán a movilizarse.

En ese momento sus temores parecieron hacerse realidad.

\- Kraang recibió indicaciones de Kraang para comenzar con la misión conocida como misión para conquistar la Tierra – indicaba uno de los extraterrestres a otro, el cual enseguida se dirigió a un ordenador presionando un par de botones.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse resonó por toda la habitación. La escasa luz de la luna comenzó a alargarse por debajo de la enorme puerta metálica conforme ésta se iba abriendo poco a poco.

\- Bien, se acabó la espera – exclamó Bishop y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo o contradecirlo había salido de su escondite disparando su arma contra los droides que se encontraban cerca del ordenador, seguido como una sombra por su subordinado.

Sin pensarlo mucho Splinter lo secundó aproximándose a un grupo de atacantes que estaban a los lejos preparándose para responder a la ofensiva del coronel. En un santiamén se encontraba sobre ellos dejándolos fuera de combate.

Abril miró un momento a Mikey quien le esbozó una pícara sonrisa "¿cuánto más creías que seguiríamos escondidos?" le dijo antes de dar su característico grito de "Booyakasha" antes de lanzarse al ataque. Lanzando un suspiro de resignación tomó su tessen y procedió a seguir a su amigo.

Evitaron en la medida de lo posible atacar a la gente mutada, sus esfuerzos se concentraron en eliminar a los pocos extraterrestres que se encontraban coordinando el suministro de armas. Splinter eliminaba a cuanto enemigo se encontraba en su camino haciendo gala de su habilidades ninja al igual que Abril y Mikey, pero Bishop y el otro soldado no se quedaban atrás, aunque de nuevo recurrían a métodos más violentos.

La sorpresa del ataque fue su mejor aliada ante los desprevenidos extraterrestres. Se vieron superados rápidamente por los atacantes, reaccionando demasiado lento y permitiendo que se apoderarán del ordenador. Bishop llegó al poco tiempo de iniciar el ataque y tecleando algunos botones, no solo logró impedir que la enorme puerta dejara de abrirse, sino que comenzó a descender tan lentamente como había ascendido.

Abril lo miró con recelo, sabía de lo complicado que era manejar la tecnología Kraang, incluso para Donnie quien estaba familiarizado con ella. La forma en que el coronel parecía conocer dicha tecnología y manejarla le hizo sospechar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y que algo les ocultaba.

Mikey atacaba al último grupo de Kraang-droides que se interponían entre ellos y el cañón de mutágeno. Confiado en sus habilidades pensaba que pronto eliminarían todos los extraterrestres en lo que parecía una misión fácil. Pronto se dio cuenta de su error.

Los mutantes comenzaron a disparar a los intrusos en represalia por sus ataques.

\- ¿Por qué nos atacan? – preguntaba angustiado Mikey escondiéndose junto a Abril detrás de unas cajas metálicas que contenía más armas láseres.

\- No tienen idea de lo que hacen. Parece que cómo mutantes obedeceb ciegamente al Kraang -. Le respondió con preocupación. Un par de impactos cerca de su cabeza les mostraron que no podría mantenerse ocultos por demasiado tiempo.

\- Tenemos que defendernos. Desarmarlos sin hacerles daño, parece complicado pero es la única opción -. Les indicó Splinter quien había llegado a resguardarse con ellos. Ambos asintieron

\- El mutágeno no tiene efecto en mí – les recordó la pelirroja-. Déjenme encargarme de loa que tiene las pistolas de aspersión.

Salió de su escondite utilizando su tessen para defenderse de los disparos láseres y se dirigió al contingente que portaba los recipientes con mutágeno. Aprovechando la distracción que causó la salida de la chica de su escondite, Mikey y su sensei se lanzaron a atacar a los mutantes con las armas laser.

Utilizando un mínimo de violencia lograban desarmar a sus rivales, pero aun sin armas, los mutantes parecían no estar dispuestos a detenerse. Junto con su humanidad parecía que el convertirse en mutantes los había despojado igualmente del miedo y de su instinto de supervivencia. Atacaban sin cesar, cegados por una firme voluntad de obedecer a sus amos, aun cuando pareciera que no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad, pero los números estaban de su lado. Se abalanzaban sobre Splinter y Mikey en grandes cantidades, intentando sujetarlos, incluso aquellos que se encontraban en el suelo después de haber sido derribados, se sujetaban de sus piernas convirtiendo en un peso muerto que limitaban sus movimientos. "Retírate Miguel Ángel" escuchó decir el de bandana naranja a su maestro al verse superados por el enorme número de contrincantes que cada vez más los rodeaban comenzando a cubrirlos por completo engulléndolos como una ola de mutantes dispuestos a arrastrarles a un mar de sufrimiento.

Obedeciendo a su sensei golpeó a un par de mutantes que lo sujetaban de las piernas y le siguió. Por delante Splinter abría el camino inmovilizando a varios de los mutantes golpeando con sus dedos en puntos de presión. Por fin lograron llegar al sitio donde habían estado ocultándose perseguidos de cerca por varios disparos que estuvieron a poco de alcanzar alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

A la distancia se podía observar a Abril que no corría con mejor suerte. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su sensei, había logrado destruir con su tessen varios de los recipientes que portaban en sus espaldas; pero al igual que sus amigos, los mutantes continuaban abalanzándose sobre ella aun desarmados. La chica los rechazaba utilizando ahora sus poderes psíquicos para alejarlos de ella pero la enorme cantidad de atacantes y su mesura para no lastimarlos la pusieron rápidamente en desventaja.

\- Kraang ordena a los conocidos como mutantes que capturen a la conocida como objetivo principal Abril O'Neil – les ordenó uno de los kraang-droides que aún se encontraba de pie y era del grupo que manejaba la máquina con que llenaban los recipientes con el mutágeno.

La orden estaba de más pues para ese entonces Abril se encontraba completamente inmersa en un mar de mutantes que la sujetaban por completo mientras ella luchaba por desasirse de ellos. "¡Suéltenme, por favor!" les imploraba sin obtener una respuesta de su parte. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Desesperación acompañada de miedo. Una mezcla de sentimientos que le hicieron olvidarse brevemente de su convicción por no lastimar a sus atacantes para comenzar a pensar en su propia supervivencia. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad mientras continuaba forcejeando por liberarse, gritándoles sin ningún resultado. Pronto sus amigos dejaron de verla por completo, cubierta por la enorme masa viviente de mutantes. Unos segundos después una luz comenzó a colarse entre los pocos espacios que había entre un cuerpo y otro. Luz que se intensificó con un estallido que hizo volar los cuerpos de los mutantes por toda la habitación liberando a la chica, quien quedo en el epicentro de un círculo de mutantes caídos a su alrededor.

\- Yo… yo… no quería,… l-lo siento – balbuceó con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro.

Su disculpa, al igual que sus suplicas no parecían importar a los mutantes, quienes solo le concedieron un par de segundos de tregua antes de volver a levantarse dispuestos a atraparla, pero ahora era ella quien no les prestaba atención. Por primera vez tenía miedo de usar sus poderes y lastimarlos, pues entre esos seres que la arrinconaban podría estar su padre.

Ni siquiera podía verlos pero podía sentirlos acercarse lentamente. El dilema entre atacarlos y salvarse o quedarse inmóvil para no lastimarlos le sobrepasaba. Por primera vez deseaba que alguien viniera a salvarla y relegándole toda esa responsabilidad, pero Donnie no estaba ahí. Mikey y Splinter estaban completamente atrapados en una lluvia de disparos, sin posibilidad de ir en su ayuda. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella, no quería estar ahí, no deseaba lastimar a nadie, pero sus opciones parecían escasas.

Sintió la mano de uno de los mutantes sobre su hombro solo por un breve segundo antes de perder su contacto. Lentamente levantó la vista para encontrarse con un hombre de traje negro parado a su lado.

\- Solo conseguirá que la maten si se queda ahí llorando, señorita O´Neil – le recriminó Bishop mientras golpeaba a otro par de mutantes alejándolos de su objetivo.

Abril le veía con incredulidad, ni por casualidad pensó que el coronel sería quien le salvaría. Como todos sospechaban, era mucho más que un arrogante hombre del ejército. Sus movimientos ágiles y precisos le revelaban que tenía años de entrenamiento en una o varias técnicas de ataque y defensa personal. Por un momento logró contener la oleada de mutantes que trataban de capturarla, pero pronto se encontró superado por el enorme número de enemigos. "Maldita sea, son demasiados" gruño cuando uno de ellos le golpeó el rostro despojándolo de sus lentes oscuros.

De un empujón logró apartar a un par de atacantes mientras se llevaba la mano dentro del saco de su traje para extraer su pistola, apuntó a uno de los mutantes que se encontraba más cerca con la firme intención de dispararle casi a quemarropa. La mirada de Abril se posó sobre el arma a punto de ser disparada para pasarla rápidamente sobre la criatura. Sintió un punzada en su pecho al observar al mutante, parecía como todos los demás: amorfo, con extremidades que semejaban más a unos tentáculos que unos brazos. Aun así lo reconoció, no sabía como pero lo hizo. Algo en su interior le decía con seguridad que era su padre.

Bishop sintió una fuerza invisible golpear su mano desviando su arma apenas a tiempo para errar su disparo. Posteriormente observaba como la misma fuerza le arrebataba la pistola de sus manos y la arrojaba lejos de él. Tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para evitar el golpe del mutante y al mismo tiempo golpear con una patada a otro más. Tomando con ambas manos al mutante al que hace unos segundos había apuntado con su arma, lo arrojó contra otro par de enemigos que ya se acercaban por su espalda.

\- ¡Mocosa estúpida! ¿Qué no entiendes el peligro en el que nos encontramos? – le recriminó a Abril adivinando que ella era quien lo había desarmado, y estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¡El mutante al que iba a dispararle era mi padre! – le respondió mientras se ponía de pie para encararlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Todos se ven igual.

\- Lo sé. Lo pude sentir en mi cabeza y… en mi pecho – su rostro se tornó en una imagen de melancolía ante la cual Bishop no pudo debatir.

\- Está bien, por ahora lo haremos a tu modo. Lo primero es ponernos a salvo – le dijo en tono molesto mientras empujaba a varios mutantes para abrirse camino hacia el ordenador desde el cual había cerrado la puerta de acero.

Abril le siguió golpeando a cualquiera que se acercara intentando detenerla, aunque Bishop prácticamente le iba dejando el camino libre haciendo a los mutantes a un lado. A pocos metros se encontraba la plataforma con la computadora resguardada por el soldado de la Fuerza, quien al ver a su líder y a la chica acercándose, comenzó a disparar para cubrirlos intentando mantener a los mutantes a raya sin lastimarlos.

Estaban a unos pasos de alcanzar su objetivo cuando Abril tomó del brazo al coronel dándole un tirón con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que continuara. Al principio Bishop pensó en voltear para recriminarle su acto; harto de las constantes intervenciones de Abril. Pensamiento que se esfumó de inmediato al ver un chorro de una sustancia verde y viscosa golpear el ordenador y al único soldado que los acompañaba.

El mutágeno actuó de inmediato convirtiendo al soldado en un enemigo más ante la mirada incrédula de ambos.

\- Kraang ordena al mutante abrir la puerta - le indicó uno de los extraterrestres que aún controlaban la máquina de distribución de mutágeno y que ahora funcionaba como un cañón con el cual habían disparado al soldado.

Como el nuevo esclavo que era, el mutante obedeció las órdenes de su amo presionando los botones necesarios para abrir la pesada puerta de acero.

Bishop veía con preocupación cómo la puerta comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente. Era claro que el equipo en el centro de control no había logrado su objetivo de convertir el mutágeno, y ahora había cientos de mutantes entre él y el mecanismo de cierre. No había forma de evitar que los miles de mutantes que se encontraban en el edificio salieran a las calles de la ciudad armados y con grandes cantidades de mutágeno. Sabía de su peligrosidad, atacaban sin ningún temor y de manera inconsciente, no los detendrían a menos que les dispararan. En poco tiempo su decisión estaba tomada.

El cañón de mutágeno volvió a disparar una descarga sobre ellos pero Abril intervino creando una especie de barrera invisible con lo cual desvió la trayectoria del líquido impidiendo que los tocara, si bien ella no saldría afectada, no podía permitirse perder a un aliado más ante la precaria situación en que se encontraban. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor así.

Desviar el mutágeno requirió un enorme esfuerzo de su parte por lo que cayó de rodillas llevándose la mano a su cabeza la cual comenzaba a punzarle.

\- El bienestar de la mayoría sobre la del individuo – le dijo Bishop de pie junto a ella sin mirarla -. La seguridad de la Tierra es más importante que cualquier pérdida personal – giró el rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de la chica quien le miraba temerosa adivinando lo que pensaba hacer, aun con una de sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza -. Lo siento mucho, señorita O'Neil.

Se tomó la oreja donde tenía un comunicador que le permitía comunicarse con la Teniente Dross y sin dudarlo le ordenó que debía disparar a los mutantes en el momento que salieran del edificio.

Apenas terminó de dar la orden cuando el aparato le estalló en el oído producto de uno de los ataques psíquicos de Abril. Tomó el auricular arrojándolo lejos de si, sintió la humedad de la sangre que le empapaba su oreja.

Abril se abalanzó contra él golpeándolo con sus puños en el pecho, mientras luchaba infructuosamente por contener las lágrimas. "Monstruo" le decía una y otra vez de manera frenética con cada golpe que no parecían no hacer efecto en el coronel.

De un empujón Bishop se deshizo de su atacante haciéndola caer sobre su espalda. Aun con la mano en el oído, miraba molesto a la pelirroja, pero su enojo se apaciguo al notar que ella ni siquiera le ponía atención.

Abril lloraba desconsoladamente mirando hacia la puerta que estaba por finalizar su recorrido de apertura, con un grupo de mutantes agolpándose en ella dispuestos a salir en cuanto estuviera completamente abierta. Bishop no pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por ella, pero él sabía qué hacía lo correcto o al menos eso creía.

\- Entiendo su enojo, señorita O'Neil – le dijo desviando su mirada el también a la puerta -, pero debe entender que yo debo hacer lo mejor para evitar más víctimas humanas, lo mejor para la Tierra. Esa es mi misión.

\- ¿Su misión?.. ¿Lo mejor? – balbuceó entre sollozos – ¡Sacrificar a inocentes para cumplir su misión es lo mejor para la Tierra!

\- Créame que no tuve más opción. Puede que usted no lo entienda pero en una guerra siempre hay daño colateral

\- ¡Siempre hay más opciones antes de inclinarse por una masacre!

Cómo si sus palabras hubiesen sido la señal que sus amigos esperaran, el líquido del cañón de mutágeno comenzó a transformarse indicando que en los pisos superiores habían tenido éxito.

Se movió tan rápido como pudo. Ante el desconcierto de los kraangs que no terminaban de asimilar lo que le había pasado a su mutágeno, nunca vieron cuando la chica se acercó a ellos, golpeando a los droides que se encontraban en el camino. A pesar del dolor que sentía en su cabeza, utilizó una vez más sus poderes en un estallido psíquico que hizo volar a los pocos extraterrestres que quedaban aun junto al cañón, lo cual hizo que su dolor se agudizara, pero no lo suficiente para impedirle llegar hasta su objetivo. Tomó los controles del arma y la dirigió al grupo de mutantes que se encontraban más cerca.

\- ¡Véalos coronel! Mire los rostros de las personas que está por sacrificar y viva por siempre con el remordimiento de sus acciones. Mírelos con detenimiento y atrévase a seguir llamándolos "daño colateral" – exclamó mientras dejaba escapar un chorro del retromutágeno sobre el grupo de mutantes quienes al instante comenzaron a retorcerse tendidos en el piso hasta convertirse en los humanos que eran en un principio.

Los miraba desconcertado tirados en el piso, inconscientes, pero sin lugar a duda eran humanos. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos convertidos en mutantes de forma indiscriminada, pero ahora habían recuperado su humanidad. Inocentes sin duda, en medio de una guerra de la que no pidieron ser parte.

Un rostro llamó su atención sobre los demás: el dulce rostro de un niño. No parecía tener más de once años, durmiendo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un mechón de pelo negro le cubría un poco el rostro escondiendo detalles de sus facciones, pero por un instante pensó reconocerle. Se imaginó sosteniéndolo en sus manos mientras le miraba con sus inocentes ojos abiertos de par en par. Él le correspondía con una sonrisa limpia y sincera como hace mucho no había mostrado. Un sueño, una alucinación… no, un recuerdo. Entonces se dio cuenta de su error.

Miró la puerta que había concluido con su lento proceso de apertura y tembló ante lo que estaba por ocurrir. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron haciendo a un lado a cuanto mutante encontraba en su camino en un intento desesperado por salir del edificio. No podía deshacer lo que había hecho, conocía sus hombres y acatarían su última orden sin vacilar; su única alternativa parecía ser salir del edificio para detenerlos antes de que comenzarán a disparar.

La intención era buena, pero parecía destinada al fracaso. Apenas había logrado avanzar unos metros cuando se encontró completamente rodeado de mutantes que le impedían continuar su camino. Por más que luchaba contra ellos para apartarlos todo parecía indicar que no llegaría antes de que el primer contingente saliera a las calles.

En la periferia de la torre del TCRI, los soldados se encontraban listos para iniciar el ataque. La teniente Elizabeth Dross intentaba comunicarse con su superior con la esperanza de que le comunicara nuevas que desecharan su última orden. Con cada intento la respuesta era la misma: estática. Los soldados apuntaban a la gran puerta de acceso aguardando a que los mutantes salieran para cumplir con las órdenes recibidas. Muchos dudaban pues sabían el trasfondo de los seres a los que estaban a punto de acribillar, pero respetaban a su líder y sabían que si les había ordenado disparar era porque sabía del peligro que representaban y no había encontrado otra opción. Aun así dudaban.

Al observar la puerta terminar de abrirse emitiendo un sonoro rechinido que se replicó a lo largo de la calle, la teniente cerró sus ojos implorando perdón – Tenemos nuestras órdenes. Déjenlos salir a la calle y a mi señal disparen - . Dijo a los miembros de la fuerza a través de su comunicador el cual se enlazaba a un dispositivo similar en los cascos de cada uno.

Podía ver la figura de las criaturas caminando con lentitud mientras atravesaban el enorme marco de la puerta. Tomó su propia arma postrando una rodilla en el suelo detrás de la barricada y espero colocando el dedo en el gatillo el momento en que debía indicar que se abriera fuego.

Se encontraba arrojando a uno de los mutantes sobre su hombro, usando su cuerpo para alejar a un grupo que ya se acercaba. Más allá de los muros del edificio, entre cabezas de mutantes y recipientes con mutágeno, podía ver las barricadas que sus subordinados había colocado y detrás de éstas, cientos de armas apuntando hacia el edificio. Sus posibilidades eran nulas, los primeros mutantes prácticamente habían atravesado la puerta. No lo lograría, lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así no se daba por vencido. No podía permitirse darse por vencido incluso cuando el primer mutante hubiera caído abatido. Por lo que siguió empujando y golpeando a las criaturas luchando sin cesar por abrirse un espacio hacia el exterior.

Sintió un par de manos gelatinosas sosteniéndolo por la espalda impidiéndolo avanzar. Cuando volteo para intentar quitárselos de encima vio sobre su hombro un borrón verde justo en el momento en que las manos dejaron de sujetarle. Ni siquiera se quedó a observar lo que pasaba, lo sabía y agradecía en silencio su ayuda, pero tenía una prioridad que cumplir.

Continuo su camino ahora con menos resistencia, pues cada vez que un mutante intentaba interponerse era removido rápidamente. Tanto Splinter como Mikey hacían su mejor esfuerzo por despejar el camino al coronel. Golpeaban a los mutantes, empujándolos o arrojándolos con fiereza utilizando cualquier recurso disponible. Por un instante lo miraron con complicidad indicándole que entendían lo que trataba de hacer y lo respaldaban.

Abril hacía su parte utilizando sus poderes para inmovilizar a los mutantes que se encontraban en la parte frontal. En otras ocasiones ya había levitado y movido objetos, incluso seres vivos, pero nunca lo había hecho en gran escala como en ese momento. Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza provocándole un gran dolor al mismo tiempo que la muchedumbre de mutantes se acumulaba en la puerta comenzando a empujar y a ejercer mayor presión. Luchaba no tan solo por contener a la enorme masa de mutantes, sino también por no desfallecer. Finalmente la enorme presión ejercida por las criaturas fue mayor que su voluntad, un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir por su nariz mientras el dolor se magnificaba en su cabeza. Sin poder continuar soportándolo, se desvaneció vencida por el dolor y dejó de contener a los mutantes provocando que un gran número saliera del edificio por la misma inercia del impulso, dando tumbos por el piso de la acera e incluso algunos llegaron hasta la calle.

Del otro lado de la avenida, los miembros de la fuerza miraban la escena confundidos.

Ciertamente esperaban un gran número de mutantes, pero no la forma tan torpe y poco agraciada con que habían salido. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba nada. – Esperen que se levanten y a mi señal comiencen a disparar – les indicó la teniente Dross por medio del intercomunicador.

Poco a poco los mutantes comenzaron a levantarse del suelo mientras que de la puerta seguían saliendo en grandes cantidades. Los soldados les apuntaban, en espera de la orden que podía darse en cualquier momento, y así parecía ser.

La teniente se llevó la mano al aparato en su oido con la intención de ordenar que abrieran fuego. De repente una nueva conmoción parecía provenir justo desde la puerta, en medio del tumulto apareció sin previo aviso Bishop. Empujando y retirando a cuanto mutante se le cruzara aun por el camino, logró cruzar la puerta y ponerse al frente del contingente gritando con desesperación mientras agitaba sus brazos, Elizabeth le vio retirando de inmediato su mano del comunicador, intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía que lo lograría y lo hubiera hecho sin duda. Como si estuviera destinado a fracasar estando ten cerca, un disparo proveniente de uno de los mutantes le perforó el hombro derribándolo cuando se encontraba aún a varios metros de las vallas de contención.

A través de los comunicadores comenzaron a escucharse las voces de los miembros de la Fuerza que habían presenciado la escena clamando venganza. Solicitaban autorización a la teniente para comenzar el ataque y rescatar a su líder. Elizabeth Dross no respondía, miraba a su superior tendido en el suelo tratando de ponerse en pie, por un instante reconoció la angustia en su rostro, una expresión que le parecía que nunca le había visto en todo el tiempo que había servido a su lado. Repentinamente comprendió las intenciones de Bishop y la razón de tanta agitación en la puerta.

\- ¡Cancelen el ataque! ¡Utilicen fuerza no letal! – gritaba con desesperación a sus tropas mientras salía detrás de la barricada jalando un palanca debajo de su arma.

Se aproximó a Bishop quien había logrado levantarse y ahora era blanco de un par de mutantes que le apuntaban con sus armas laser. Antes de que pudieran disparar fueron impactados por un dardo de dos puntas que al enterrarse en su piel emitían una descarga de 50,000 voltios inmovilizándolos por completo, sin duda doloroso pero al menos no era mortal.

El resto de los soldados le imitaron y cambiaron el modo de su arma, comenzando a disparar a los mutantes que ya se encontraban en la calle.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó una vez que estuvo al lado del coronel sin dejar de disparar por intervalos a las criaturas que no dejaban de salir de la puerta.

\- Sí, no es nada grave – respondió intentando ocultar el dolor que le provocaba la quemadura en su hombro -. Lo lograron, el retromutágeno funciona. Indica a todos que deben contener a lo mutantes mientras vamos por el retromutágeno dentro del edificio – extendió su mano a uno de los soldados que se encontraba cerca y éste le entregó su arma sin vacilar.

Bishop le indicó a un grupo que estaba próximo a él que le siguieran. Iba por delante disparando los dardos a cuanto mutante se encontraba en el camino seguido de cerca por la teniente Dross y sus soldados que cuidaban su espalda y lo apoyaban en el avance. En poco tiempo lograron hacer un espacio en la puerta por donde lograron introducirse al edificio. Adentro las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Los mutantes se empujaban en un intento por salir sin ningún orden aparente. Parecían dispuestos a cumplir con la orden del Kraang de invadir las ciudades cercanas a Nueva York, pero al eliminar a todos los droides que se encontraban en la habitación no tenían quien los dirigiera y actuaban de forma errante y desorganizada. Eso les otorgaba una gran ventaja.

Dirigió a sus hombres hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba el cañón de retromutágeno, ahí se encontraban Splinter y Mikey intentando reanimar a Abril quien no había reaccionado todavía.

\- Tomen esos contenedores y síganme – ordenó a sus hombres mientras llegaba a la estación desde donde se controlaba el cañón.

Los miembros de la fuerza le obedecieron, colocándose de inmediato los contenedores que encontraron cerca en sus espaldas para después seguir al coronel hasta la plataforma.

Estaba preocupado por la condición de la chica que hasta hace pocos momentos había hecho lo que pocos se atrevían: le había retado con firmeza poniendo en entredicho sus órdenes y, aún más admirable, le había convencido en forma contundente de que estaba en un error. A pesar de eso, su prioridad ahora era repartir el retromutágeno a sus tropas para que comenzarán con el proceso de convertir a los mutantes en humanos.

En poco tiempo los miembros de la Fuerza que le acompañaban tenían lo necesario para traer a la gente de Nueva York de regreso y comenzaron a disparar con las pistolas de aspersión sobre los mutantes, bañándolos por completo. La gente comenzó a retorcerse cayendo al piso mientras su mutación se revertía. De a poco el número de mutantes comenzaba a disminuir permitiendo a más soldados entrar con menos oposición al edificio. La teniente Dross coordinaba a sus hombres para que algunos fueran a cargar recipientes con mutágeno mientras que otros comenzaba a sacar a la gente aun inconsciente del edificio.

Bishop observaba satisfecho como no solo lograron contener la invasión, sino que al parecer lo habían hecho sin una sola baja civil. Efectivamente más soldados de la Fuerza se encontraban adentro y comenzaban a cambiar sus armas por contenedores con la intención de apoyar en las labores de convertir en humanos a los mutantes que aún lo eran. La pelea comenzaba a menguar conforme el número de mutantes disminuía, más de la mitad de la población había regresado a su forma y los que quedaban, la mayoría ya estaba desarmada y en aparente control por los miembros de la Fuerza.

Estaba orgulloso del proceder de sus subordinados, pero en el fondo agradecía la participación de sus nuevos aliados, no lo habría logrado sin su ayuda.

Recordó a la joven que le había abierto los ojos y la busco encontrándola ya consciente pero aun sentada sobre el piso mientras la rata mutante parecía examinarla.

\- Soldado, encárguese de suministrar el retromutágeno al resto la Fuerza – indicó a uno de sus subalternos que se encontraba cerca, apartándose de los controles.

Splinter tomaba con delicadeza la cabeza de Abril, revisando si tenía alguna herida y haciéndole preguntas para saber si los recordaba o sentía algún dolor – Estoy bien, solo tengo una leve jaqueca – respondía ella fastidiada para tranquilizarlo intentando que dejara de tratarla como una chiquilla.

\- Señorita Abril, que buen verla en una pieza – comentó Bishop de pie junto a ella en un tono sarcástico.

\- Podría decir lo mismo. Esa es una fea herida – indicó con la mirada el hombro del coronel ante lo cual el solo asentó levemente apretando los labios en lo que intentó ser una sonrisa.

\- Nada que un médico de la Fuerza no pueda tratar. En cuanto a ustedes… - no terminó de hablar pues fue interrumpido por uno de sus soldados.

\- Señor, la Teniente Dross tiene un mensaje muy importante para usted – le dijo mientras le entregaba su comunicador, el cual Bishop tomó para colocarlo en su oído que no estaba herido.

Entre el ruido de estática, gente gritando y motores de vehículos; pudo detectar la voz de la teniente - Señor, mejor ven… afue… sucediendo, tien… verlo -. Conociendo a la teniente, y a pesar de lo cortado del mensaje, sabía por su tono de voz que algo le preocupaba. Corrió tan rápido como le fue posible, antes de llegar a la puerta supo que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Soldados y civiles comenzaban a correr de forma desordenada como intentando escapar de algo mientras miraban de manera insistente al cielo.

Salió del edificio y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a las alturas. Lo que vio solo confirmó su mal presentimiento.

La torre TCRI había comenzado a moverse. De sus paredes lisas sin ventanas comenzaba a elevarse varias compuertas de donde salían enormes ductos metálicos que enseguida identificó como la punta de cañones. El primer disparo llegó sin previo aviso. De los cañones un enorme chorro de mutágeno fue disparado empapando un grupo de soldados y civiles por igual que de inmediato se transformaron en las criaturas con las que habían estado luchando.

Le siguieron varios disparos más de los demás cañones con los mismos resultados. Ahora la situación había empeorado, no solo los civiles estaban siendo transformados, sino también sus propios soldados, con lo que ensanchaban las tropas invasoras. No sabía como pero los disparos tenían una eficiencia macabra, no había forma de ocultarse, aun los que estaban detrás de las barricadas o dentro de los vehículos de asalto eran alcanzados por el mutágeno. Solo un disparo parecía haber errado, alcanzando un edificio a un par de cuadras de la zona, el resto tenían una precisión que cualquier soldado envidiaría.

Solados y civiles intentaban ahora entrar al edificio del TCRI a toda costa, tomándolo como el único lugar seguro fuera del alcance de los cañones. Entre el caos y la confusión, gente corriendo por todos lados, enormes plastas de mutágeno cayendo y mutantes recién transformados que comenzaban a erguirse; logró ver a la teniente Dross al otro lado de la calle indicando a un grupo de civiles que corrieran dentro del edificio.

Como si sintiera su mirada, Elizabeth volteó el rostro para observar a su superior parado a unos metros de la puerta del edificio. Por medio del comunicador Bishop le ordenaba que entrara de inmediato ella también, pero era tarde. Por un instante un líquido verde hizo que la perdiera de vista y cuando este escurrió por completo de su cuerpo la observó transformada en mutante junto al resto de las personas que intentaba rescatar.

Había perdido a muchos soldados durante sus misiones, eso era siempre lamentable pero inevitable, él lo sabía a la perfección, pero nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de impotencia al perder a un subordinado, ni ese remordimiento por querer haber hecho las cosas distintas como ahora.

\- ¡Elizabeth! – gritó desesperadamente. Un grito ahogado que se perdió en medio de otros provenientes de las personas que trataban de huir con desesperación. Un grito que sin duda la teniente Dross jamás llegaría a escuchar.


	19. Rencores del pasado

**Hola a todos, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo y esperando que sea de su agrado. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 19. Rencores del pasado.**

Intentaba sostenerse desesperadamente de alguna saliente o algún pedazo de la estructura que aun estuviera fija, pero no encontraba nada de que asirse. Nada que pudiera evitar su caída. Aun así alzaba los brazos con angustia aferrándose a la esperanza de lograr sujetarse de algo de forma milagrosa.

El tirón que sintió en su brazo era algo que definitivamente no esperaba, al igual que quien se lo había dado. Observó la mano verde que le sostenía. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente acompañados de una sonrisa socarrona.

"_Esto es grandioso_" pensó con cierto desencanto, no sabía que era peor: caer al vacío en lo que sería su muerte segura o ser rescatada por Rafael, quien seguramente jamás le dejaría olvidarlo. Incluso se le vino a la mente que la había rescatado solo para poder ver la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro antes de soltarla para dejándola caer de nuevo; para su suerte esto no sucedió.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir en el pie un peso que la halaba hacia abajo. De manera instintiva bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro iracundo del Kraang Superior quien aún sostenía su pie con una mano y con las garras de la otra había logrado sostenerse del muro, evitando así su caída.

\- Voy a matarlos a todos – le dijo en un siseo penetrante al tiempo que presionaba y jalaba el pie de la kunoichi provocándole un dolor que se reflejó en un grito -, empezando contigo.

Karai soporto el dolor lo mejor que pudo pero de alguna forma debía deshacerse del peso que la halaba al vacío. Sabía que Rafa no soportaría por mucho tiempo y no estaba en las intenciones del extraterrestre otorgárselo. Cerró un segundo los ojos y al abrirlos sus pupilas habían perdido el tono miel. Rafa notó en ellos un brillo verduzco que ya antes había visto de cerca… demasiado cerca.

De improvisó lanzó un escupitajo lleno de veneno que con mucha precisión fue a impactarse al rostro del Kraang Superior. No estaba segura del efecto que la toxina tendría en el extraterrestre, pero la sorpresa del ataque al menos fue suficiente para que éste perdiera el agarre que tenía sobre el muro, aunque todavía sujetaba firmemente el pie de la chica.

Antes de que Kraang Superior pudiera emitir alguna queja o lanzar cualquier tipo de amenaza, Rafael soltó la mano de Karai dejándolos caer a ambos, pero solo para lanzarse él mismo golpeando en el aire al extraterrestre al mismo tiempo que clavaba su sai en la mano mecánica que sostenía el pie de Karai.

Obtuvo el resultado que esperaba pues el mecanismo cedió al ser atravesado por el arma y liberó la extremidad que tenía apresada.

Si bien había logrado deshacerse del extraterrestre, ahora parecía que solo se había sumado como una víctima más de la gravedad que los atraía de forma contundente al piso metros más abajo. Sin embargo era algo que ya tenía previsto. Alzó su brazo con el cual sostenía su gancho de ataque, accionó el mecanismo del arma permitiendo liberar la soga con el garfio, al mismo tiempo tomaba a Karai de la cintura acercando su cuerpo al suyo. No estaba seguro de lograrlo, su única esperanza era que el gancho se trabara en el pedazo de plataforma que había quedado y que segundos antes había utilizado para alcanzar la mano de la kunoichi. Esperaba que se enganchara antes de que ambos llegarán al suelo, y lo consiguió.

Quedaron suspendidos a menos de cuatro metros del piso donde el cuerpo metálico del Kraang Superior había detenido finalmente su caída. Aunque no veían con claridad a la masa rosa que lo tripulaba, el cuerpo robótico lanzaba una serie de destellos eléctricos que anunciaban que había recibido un gran daño.

Karai volteo a mirar a Rafa encontrándose con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

\- Eres un idiota por poco nos matas a ambos – le reclamó airadamente.

\- Vaya forma tan rara que tienes para agradecer – le dijo sarcásticamente sin poder evitar una sonrisa en el mismo tono.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo más piensas mantenernos colgados?

\- Ni un segundo más – al decir esto la dejó caer impulsándola un poco para que no cayera sobre el cuerpo del extraterrestre. Karai apenas y pudo reaccionar para girar y evitar lastimarse con el golpe de la caída, pero aun así termino tendida de espaldas.

Rafael tomó impulso apoyando los pies en el muro para balancearse hasta la escalera de la plataforma (o lo que quedaba de ella) y poder bajar tranquilamente junto a la kunoichi mientras silbaba despreocupado.

\- ¡Idiota! Podrías al menos haberme prevenido – le demandó Karai mientras se levantaba.

\- Si, hubiera podido… pero no hubiera sido tan divertido – aun llevaba la sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- Supongo que con esto podemos decir que estamos a mano – aparentó tomar las cosas por con cierta gracia con una media sonrisa.

\- Si… se podría decir

\- ¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! – de pronto la kunoichi lo tomó del palastro jalándolo hasta tener su rostro cerca de sus ojos – Cuídate porque cuando menos lo esperes sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

\- ¿En serio? – la enfrentó sin amedrentarse ni siquiera un poco – Mira princesita del pie, la que debe andar con cuidado eres tú porque no te tengo miedo.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos irradiando un mutuo rencor, en un desquiciado juego de intimidación que ninguno de los dos pensaba perder.

Un disparo que pasó justo por en medio de los dos los volvió a la realidad: todavía había Kraangs en pie dispuestos a luchar hasta llevar a cabo su plan.

\- Si ya terminaron de pelear podrían ayudar a terminar la misión – les recriminó Donnie quien había comenzado a descender del contenedor con ayuda de su gancho de ataque -. Después tendrán todo el tiempo para matarse mutuamente – agregó en tono sarcástico.

Para entonces ambos habían comenzado a moverse esquivando ráfagas de disparos. Karai sentía un dolor en su tobillo, seguramente provocado por haber soportado el armatoste del Kraang Superior hace unos segundos, esto limitaba la velocidad con la que podía desplazarse para atacar a los kraang-droides. Rafael había alcanzado a un contingente de extraterrestre comenzando a desmantelarlos, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la kunoichi quien solo podía buscar refugio. Sonrió de forma triunfalista como si se tratara de una competencia en la cual llevaba la delantera.

Los miembros de la Fuerza que llegaron con ellos, habían caído hace un rato ante los ataques de los extraterrestres, por lo que ahora no contaban con su ayuda.

Karai había logrado acercarse a otro contingente de Kraang-droides, destruyendo a un par de ellos con ayuda de sus kunais, pero el resto realizaba disparos continuos a su posición obligándola a esconderse detrás de los escombros de la plataforma.

Pensaba en una forma de lograr evadir los disparos y acercarse más a sus atacantes, pues sus armas de largo de alcance comenzaban a escasear, además el dolor en su pie le hizo notar que no sería tarea fácil.

Una serie de explosiones se hicieron presentes de forma repentina, justo después se dejaron de escuchar los disparos que la mantenían a raya en su escondite. Con mucha precaución hecho un vistazo y observó al grupo de androides que le estaban disparando completamente destruido. "_Por favor, que no haya sido Rafael de nuevo_" pensó.

Un grito de jolgorio le dio una pronta respuesta alejando su preocupación de haber sido salvada nuevamente por la iracunda tortuga.

\- ¡Goongala! – gritaba con euforia Casey desde la plataforma mientras arrojaba otro par de discos con explosivos, en esta ocasión a los droides que se aproximaban a Donnie quien había logrado descender e incorporarse a la pelea sosteniendo el trozo de bo que tenía su naginata.

Casey lanzaba los proyectiles en todas direcciones, apuntando a los contingentes más grandes y numerosos provocando caos y confusión entre los extraterrestres, mientras Rafael y Donatello iban eliminando a los que aún se encontraban de pie, utilizando el humo provocado por las explosiones para acercarse sin convertirse en un blanco fácil.

Karai no pudo seguir como una simple espectadora. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su pie se abalanzó sobre el par de androides más cercanos a ella, haciendo volar sus cabezas cercenadas por su espada. Poco a poco los Kraang-droides fueron cayendo y disminuyendo su número, retrocediendo ante la embestida de sus atacantes hasta convertirse en un pequeño grupo agolpado al centro de la habitación disparando con desesperación a los dos ninjas y la kunoichi que los tenían acorralados. Era cuestión de tiempo para que acabaran con el último de los extraterrestres.

\- Vaya, miren quien decidió salir de la roca donde se ocultaba – dijo Rafael a Karai cuando se encontraban a unos cuantos metros entre sí. La kunoichi solo lanzó un gruñido de frustración mientras su espada atravesaba a otro androide partiéndolo en dos.

Partes robóticas salían disparadas en todas direcciones o caían al piso emitiendo destellos eléctricos. En pocos segundos la lucha estaba definida y el último de los extraterrestres era finalmente vencido, no obstante Karai lanzaba un último golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por un sai que quedando ambas armas entrelazadas. La rabia salía de sus ojos, casi se podía decir que el ataque había sido intencional y no producto del desorden y confusión de la pelea.

Rafael le regresó la misma mirada entrecerrando sus ojos mientras mostraba sus dientes de forma amenazadora.

\- Bien… creo que… ya no hay enemigos – intervino Donnie colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano en un intento por calmarlo para evitar el conflicto que parecía venirse - ¿No creen que es mejor bajar las armas?

Por un instante parecía que ninguno escuchaba al genio, o si lo escuchaban lo ignoraban a la perfección. Sus miradas profesaban el odio mutuo que sentían y un nuevo choque entre ellos parecía inevitable. "Al diablo contigo" exclamó finalmente Rafael mientras dejaba de ejercer presión en su arma liberando la espada de Karai.

\- Si tanto me odias no tenías por qué salvarme.

\- Si, ya en otras ocasiones he cometido estupideces de las que luego me arrepiento – Rafael decidió dar por terminado el duelo de miradas dándole la espalda.

Una voz chillante proveniente de la pantalla del ordenador principal les hizo olvidar por un momento su disputa - ¡Malditos terrícolas! – Kraang Supremo veía desde el otro lado de la pantalla como sus planes eran frustrados - ¿Acaso creen que han ganado? No han hecho más que retrasar lo inevitable. Kraang nunca se deten… - en un momento el monitor se apagó dejando de transmitir la grotesca cara del extraterrestre gracias a que Donnie había logrado hacerse del control de la computadora.

\- Bien hecho Donnie. Estaba harto de escuchar a ese tipo – lo felicitó Rafael.

\- ¿Crees que los miembros de la Fuerza hayan logrado revertir la mutación? – preguntó Karai al genio.

\- No lo sé. Pero, déjame ver… - entrando al sistema de vigilancia del edificio logró enlazarse con las cámaras dispuestas en algunos puntos del exterior -. ¡Sí! Ahora podemos ver lo que sucede en el exterior -. Las pantallas mostraban a los miembros de la Fuerza controlando a los híbridos mutantes, inclusive la gran mayoría de ellos habían regresado a su forma humana. La Fuerza parecía tener bajo control la situación. Donnie giró el rostro a uno de los contenedores del retromutágeno y veía entusiasmado como su volumen se había reducido, señal inequívoca de que estaba siendo utilizado por sus aliados.

Casey había descendido a nivel de piso y se aproximó al elevador, presionando el botón para que éste se abriera en el piso donde se encontraban.

\- Bueno, parece que esta ha sido una misión exitosa – las puertas se abrieron dejando ver la cabina -. Sugiero que nos vayamos. No puedo esperar para ver de nuevo a mi padre y a mi hermana.

A la distancia los demás sonrieron evidentemente satisfechos.

\- Solo una cosa más – dijo Donnie volviendo a teclear algo en el ordenador -. Si no me equivoco, creo que puedo destruir esta Torre.

Aun se encontraba el genio entretenido buscando en la computadora lo que necesitaba cuando la cabina del elevador explotó. Se escuchó el crujir del metal y los cables metálicos reventándose antes de que el compartimento cayera golpeando en varias ocasiones los muros antes de estrellarse con el piso del nivel inferior. Casey había salido proyectado algunos metros debido a la onda explosiva.

Los había tomado por sorpresa, pensaban que habían logrado deshacerse del extraterrestre. Estaban equivocados.

Kraang Superior se encontraba de pie, su estructura metálica se encontraba seriamente dañada pero funcional. El arma laser que salía de uno de sus brazos robóticos lo delataba como el causante de la explosión que había destruido el elevador.

Todavía absortos por la explosión apenas lograron ver cuando el enorme androide se movió hacia ellos. Rafael y Donnie lograron dar un salto esquivándolo, pero Karai al intentar hacer lo mismo, resintió el dolor en su tobillo por lo que no logró escapar de su ataque.

El extraterrestre la apresó con su enorme garra contra el piso restringiendo sus movimientos.

\- Les sugiero que no se muevan sino quieren ver su cabeza desparramada – con el otro brazo, apuntó el arma laser directamente a la cabeza de la kunoichi.

\- Déjame pensar… suena tentador – exclamó Rafael llevando su mano a la barbilla como si de verdad lo estuviera considerando

\- ¡Rafa! – lo reprendió su hermano

\- Entonces tiren sus armas – ordenó finalmente Kraang Superior presionando la punta de su arma en la frente de Karai dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

Sin más opción Donatello se deshizo de su trozo de Bo. Rafael tardó unos segundos antes de aceptar y lo hizo solo ante la mirada de desaprobación de su hermano. Arrojó sus sais emitiendo un sonoro bufido de fastidio.

Kraang Superior cerró su garra alrededor de la cintura de la chica para levantarla sin dejar de apuntarle. Se aproximó al ordenador en cuya pantalla se observaba lo que sucedía en el exterior del edificio. Colocó de forma violenta el cuerpo de Karai contra el piso aprisionándola nuevamente con su garra.

\- No intenten nada, aun puedo aplastar a su amiga – diciendo esto retiro el arma la cual se ocultó dentro de la extremidad robótica para sustituirla por un ducto flexible el cual se conectó a la computadora.

De inmediato se accionó el sistema de defensa de la Torre. El sistema comenzó a mover la maquinaria de los cañones que estaban ocultos en la edificación. Unos segundos después las pantallas mostraban el caos en los alrededores.

Todas las personas, ciudadanos y miembros de la Fuerza por igual hacían un intento infructuoso por ocultarse del mutágeno proveniente de los cañones.

Donnie levantó la vista para ver como el único contenedor de mutágeno que quedaba comenzaba a burbujear, con eso estaban realizando el ataque. En ese momento deseo haber traído consigo un recipiente más de retromutágeno, pero ya era tarde.

\- Vean como sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, al final no han logrado nada más que proporcionarnos más especímenes para mutar – se burlaba el extraterrestre emitiendo una insoportable carcajada -. Corran humanos insignificantes. No pueden esconderse pues las armas están programadas para detectar su ADN.

Con Karai como prisionera ninguno se atrevía a mover un dedo. La distancia entre ellos y la computadora parecía insorteable para realizar un ataque antes de que Kraang Superior pudiera aplastar el frágil cuerpo de la chica con sus manos metálicas.

Quien peor pasaba el momento era Karai. "Que estúpida soy, ¿cómo pude dejarme atrapar de esta manera?" se recriminaba así misma en su cabeza sin dejar de mirar la pantalla la cual le mostraba que la mayor parte de las personas eran mutantes ahora.

Pensó en su arma en su espalda, imposible de sacarla mientras estuviera presionada por su propio cuerpo atrapado por la garra metálica. De pronto sus ojos brillaron esperanzadores al observar algo. A unos metros encontró el arma laser de uno de los androides. Estiró su mano pretendiendo alcanzarla pero le fue imposible. Intentó mover el cuerpo esperando tener una posición en la cual pudiera liberarse, pero fue en vano pues estaba totalmente inmovilizada por el extraterrestre. Si tan solo su cuerpo fuera más flexible y resbaladizo. La respuesta le llegó de golpe: sí lo era.

Sus ojos resplandecieron en un tono verde lo cual llamo la atención del Kraang Superior. De la misma forma como sus ojos habían cambiado, la parte baja de su cuerpo también lo hizo sustituyendo desde su tórax hasta sus pies por un cuerpo alargado que finalizaba en una cola escamosa. Aprovechando la flexibilidad de su nuevo cuerpo se escurrió del agarre del extraterrestre, comenzando a reptar ágilmente por el piso esquivando escombros y restos robóticos que le obstaculizaban hasta su objetivo. Lo tenía en frente, casi al alcance de su mano cuando su cuerpo se detuvo repentinamente. La garra del Kraang Superior le había atrapado nuevamente presionándola con más fuerza y ahora la jalaba alejándola del arma.

Karai hizo un último esfuerzo, estiro su mano una vez más, al momento se transformó en una serpiente que se alargó hasta lograr tomar el arma.

Kraang Superior reparó en lo que la chica intentaba. Jaló con violencia su cuerpo y con la otra garra atrapó su brazo manteniéndolo en alto evitando que pudiera apuntarle a él. Su rostro se encontraba a la misma altura del de ella, mirándola con cierto desprecio y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

\- Mocosa estúpida, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de tus intenciones? No podrás hacerme ningún daño con esa arma – para su sorpresa la kunoichi no se veía preocupada, por el contrario dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que la quería para disparate a ti? – alzo los ojos para observar algo justo sobre su cabeza.

Sorprendido por lo que le dijo la chica, Kraang Superior guio su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con el recipiente que aun contenía el mutágeno. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, dilatándose ante el terror adivinando lo que estaba por suceder. Al sostener la mano de Karai en alto, el arma laser apuntaba justo al recipiente. De inmediato movió el brazo de la chica para que apuntara en otra dirección pero ya era tarde. Karai había logrado disparar al menos en tres ocasiones antes de que el extraterrestre se moviera, todos los disparos impactaron directamente en el recipiente de mutágeno.

El enorme contenedor de cristal suspendido no se rompió de inmediato, pero un crujido acompañado de una fisura que lentamente iba extendiéndose por toda su superficie, indicaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

\- No sé qué están esperando para moverse – dijo Karai dirigiéndose a Rafael y Donatello un segundo antes de que el recipiente cediera finalmente por el daño recibido, rompiéndose en pedazos dejando caer de golpe su contenido sobre Kraang Superior y su presa.

Casey fue el primero en llegar a la escalera que subía a la plataforma desde la cual había llegado al contenedor de mutágeno, intentaba llegar a un lugar alto fuera del alcance de dicha sustancia. Rafael y Donatello tuvieron la misma idea que su amigo y de inmediato corrieron como nunca en su vida. Ni si quiera el genio tenía idea de las consecuencias que traería una segunda mutación y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. El de bandana roja fue el último en llegar a la escalera teniendo que dar un salto hacia la misma para sujetarse de uno de los peldaños superiores, apenas lo suficiente para evitar tocar la ola formada por la sustancia verduzca que se esparcía por el piso de la habitación, dirigiéndose al cubo del elevador llevándose consigo todo lo que no estuviera fijo.

Desde su posición, lograron ver parte del cuerpo robótico del Kraang Superior arrastrado por el mutágeno sin que pudiera evitarlo. Rápidamente se acercaba al cubo del elevador, intentando aferrarse con desesperación de algún sitio que lo salvara de su inevitable destino. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Lo perdieron de vista en el cubo del elevador donde un sonoro y prolongado "no" fue lo último que pudo emitir. A pesar de saber que por fin se habían librado de esa molestia extraterrestre, les angustiaba no saber nada de Karai. ¿Acaso había tenido el mismo destino que Kraang Superior? Las posibilidades indicaban que sí y se acrecentaban cada segundo que no aparecía en su vista.

\- Coronel, tenemos que entrar – escuchaba a su subordinado mientras lo jalaba del hombro en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar, de convencerlo para que buscara refugio antes de ser alcanzado por el mutágeno.

Bishop no podía apartar la mirada de los cuerpos rosas deformes que se acercaban por centenares. Intentaba identificar entre ellos a la Teniente Dross. Era imposible.

Los cañones de mutágeno no otorgaban ninguna tregua a los humanos incluso aquellos que habían logrado alejarse varios metros del edificio eran fácilmente alcanzados.

\- Coronel… - volvió a insistir el soldado. Bishop lo miro con decepción. Dentro del edificio se agruparon los pocos miembros de la Fuerza que habían logrado resguardarse de la lluvia de mutágeno, formando un grupo compacto alrededor de los civiles que habían corrido con la fortuna de encontrarse dentro del edificio cuando la ofensiva Kraang comenzó. Del otro lado de la habitación observaba a sus nuevos aliados acercándose al elevador. Intuyó sus intenciones pues él también había pensado en lo mismo.

\- Muy bien soldado… entremos – le dijo con pesadez echando un último vistazo a la calle repleta de híbridos mutantes -. Cierren la puerta de edificio.

De inmediato el soldado hizo una seña con la mano y uno de sus compañeros en el tablero de control accionó el mecanismo de cierre. Bishop entró al edificio dejando atrás su propia frustración convertida en mutantes. No perdió tiempo en dar órdenes a los pocos soldados que aún quedaban. Sabía de antemano que priorizarían la seguridad de la población civil y la puerta resistiría la embestida de los miles de mutantes que ahora comenzaban a golpearla.

Al momento de llegar al elevador Mikey había logrado abrir la puerta a la fuerza. Habían intentado en numerosas ocasiones hacer que la cabina bajara a su nivel, pero no lo consiguieron, ahora sabían la razón. En el fondo del cubo, justo en el nivel inferior al suyo se encontraba la cabina completamente destrozada, sin duda provocado por la caída de más de 20 pisos a la que se le había sometido.

Varios pisos arriba podía verse, apenas perceptible en la oscuridad del cubo, la luz del nivel donde estaba el centro de mando. Algo sin duda estaba mal en ese lugar, por lo menos así lo indicaba la contraofensiva con los cañones de mutágeno y la cabina destrozada.

\- Tendremos que subir de la manera difícil – les indicó Splinter preparándose a comenzar con la ardua tarea.

\- Iré con ustedes también – dijo Bishop un tanto molesto -. Es obvio que sus amigos han fallado.

\- Eso no lo podemos saber, aunque es seguro su pelea es más difícil que la nuestra – le interrumpió Abril intentando defender a sus amigos.

\- Sabían que no sería fácil y su falta de orden y liderazgo debió influir para que fracasaran.

\- Oigan… - intentaba llamar la atención Mikey, pero nadie se la prestaba.

\- No puede juzgar sin conocerlos, de no ser por ellos ni siquiera tendrían el retromutágeno y toda la población seguiría siendo mutante.

\- ¡La población sigue siendo mutante! – Bishop parecía estar a punto de perder la compostura y dar por terminada su efímera alianza -. Y lo peor es que ahora también mis soldados fueron convertidos y todo gracias a su ineficiencia. Incluso… la teniente Dross fue alcanzada por el mutágeno. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que acepte unirme a ti y a tu grupo de amigos mutantes! Debería estar encerrándolos y no uniéndome a ellos -. Finalmente lo había hecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dejado de lado su semblante imperturbable y se había mostrado iracundo.

\- ¡Oigan! – volvió a intentar llamarlos Mikey. De nuevo sus palabras fueron ignoradas.

\- No puedo creerlo – Abril parecía igual de molesta que el coronel -, es usted tan sínico, tan egocéntrico y tan… - no pudo terminar de hablar pues en ese momento tanto ella como el coronel fueron embestidos por Mikey, quien los tomó por sorpresa empujándolos varios metros lejos de elevador.

Abril pensaba en reclamarle al menor de los hermanos por su proceder, pero se contuvo al ver que el propio maestro Splinter se alejaba de la puerta del elevador y al instante observaron una cascada de mutágeno precipitándose por el cubo, acompañado de diferentes objetos y escombros. Debido a que la puerta estaba abierta, una cantidad del líquido verde logró entrar, al igual que algunos restos de droides que se esparcieron por el piso cercano al elevador.

\- Gracias Mikey, pero recuerda que soy inmune al mutágeno – dijo Abril extendiendo la mano para que su amigo le ayudará a levantarse.

\- Y supongo que también eres inmune a los pedazos de concreto, metal y antiguas amigas con cuerpos robóticos.

\- No creo que eso no… un momento… ¿Amigas con cuerpos robóticos? – preguntó sorprendida por su comentario.

\- Si, mira – le respondió el de bandana naranja señalando despreocupado hacia el elevador.

Sosteniéndose con una de sus garras en el borde del piso, Kraang Superior luchaba desde el cubo del elevador intentando subir ayudándose por sus extremidades inferiores. Había perdido uno de sus brazos durante la abrupta caída por lo que con mucha dificultad lograba apenas mantenerse en equilibrio, si no hubiera estado la puerta del elevador abierta seguramente habría continuado su viaje hasta el sótano junto con el resto del mutágeno.

Se detuvo de pronto al notar de la presencia de Bishop y los demás, a lo lejos encontró a sus huestes de kraang-droides completamente aniquilados. Bishop se aproximó al extraterrestre con el brazo extendido apuntándole con su arma. Kraang Superior no pudo más que dirigirle una mirada llena de despreció y odio pero con cierto dejo de temor.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Bishop – le dijo el habitante de la dimensión X con sarcasmo. La familiaridad con la que se dirigió a él revelaba que eran viejos conocidos, aunque al parecer no muy amigos -. Debí imaginar que serías tú quien dirigiría a la Fuerza en su pobre intento por detener la invasión.

\- Se acabó criatura. La invasión, los mutantes, tu vida. Todo termina aquí – su voz denotaba un rencor añejo hacia el extraterrestre frente a él.

\- No es necesario recurrir a la violencia – le interrumpió Splinter -. Su presencia aquí indica que mis hijos han tenido éxito. Sin lugar a duda en este momento Donatello debe haber encontrado la forma de revertir la mutación de todos en las calles.

\- Como Abril dijo: no podemos saber lo que ocurre allá arriba.

\- ¡Si podemos! – intervino la pelirroja tomando su T-phone y tecleando un número pregrabado en él. Espero algunos segundos antes de recibir respuesta.

Esperaron a que el mutágeno escurriera completamente por el cubo del elevador antes de bajar de su zona de seguridad. Por un momento la angustia se apoderó de ellos al pensar que tendrían que dar una nueva explicación al maestro Splinter por haber perdido a otro miembro más de la familia. Sin embargo cuando la superficie del suelo quedó completamente al descubierto pudieron ver que se había salvado.

Karai había logrado hundir su shikomizue en el piso de la habitación, sosteniéndose con ambas manos para evitar ser arrastrada por el mutágeno. Había corrido con suerte cuando el extraterrestre la soltó en su fallido intento por asirse de algún lugar, de lo contrario estaría pisos abajo con él. Sin embargo, a pesar de que habían pasado varios segundos desde que la ola de mutágeno había pasado, ella no se movía.

De inmediato los tres saltaron de la escalera donde se encontraban y corrieron a su lado.

\- ¿Crees que este…? – preguntó Casey a Rafael quien soló golpeo el hombro de sus amigo para hacerlo callar.

Donnie se arrodilló para intentar tocarla y tomarle el pulso, pero entonces, ella por fin reaccionó.

Levantó su cuerpo un poco, quedando aún de rodillas y con sus manos apoyadas en el piso. Dando arcadas logró expulsar una pequeña cantidad de mutágeno por su boca.

\- ¡Demonios! Esa cosa sigue sabiendo horrible – se quejó entre mientras terminaba de incorporarse. Se encontró a sus tres amigos que la miraban estupefactos, buscando algún cambio o algo distinto en su apariencia. - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma?

\- No es nada… solo revisamos si el mutágeno no te había afectado – respondió Donnie escaneándola de pies a cabeza.

\- Pero si tú fuiste quien dijo que el mutágeno ya no tendría efecto en mí.

\- Sobre eso, bueno… tú sabes… era más bien una… hipótesis –dijo el genio con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Donatello! –la kunoichi lo atravesaba con la mirada mientras se acercaba a él. El genio comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás intentando poner distancia de por medio -. ¿Una hipótesis? ¿Me arriesgue basándome en una hipótesis? ¡Te voy a matar!

\- ¡Espera Karai! Por lo menos sabemos que funciona. Mira estás bien.

\- Además ¿Quién es tan estúpida como arriesgarse de esa forma? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos de un susto? – Rafael los interrumpió interponiéndose entre Karai y su hermano, salvándolo de su ira.

Karai le dirigió una mirada profunda, bajando sus brazos e intentando calmarse un poco, de hecho notó cierta angustia en sus palabras. - ¿Qué pasa Rafael? Cualquiera diría que te preocupaste por mí – se notaba una carga de burla en sus palabras.

Su comentario tomó completamente desprevenido al de bandana roja quien no pudo evitar un tono carmesí en sus mejillas antes de retroceder un paso y cruzarse de brazos.

\- No sé de qué hablas. Solo quiero evitarme la pena de explicar a Splinter que perdió a su hija de una manera tan tonta – dijo desviando la mirada de la chica.

\- Está bien, ya no peleen. Al menos nos deshicimos de Kraang Superior – intervino ahora Donatello -. Ahora puedo utilizar sus cañones para que disparen el retromutágeno en las calles -. Dijo dejando de prestarles atención y dirigiéndose a la computadora principal.

Comenzó a presionar algunos botones, con lo cual un mecanismo sobre sus cabezas se accionó. La enorme maquinaria hizo girar los recipientes suspendidos quedando uno de los que contenían el retromutágeno en lugar del recipiente que ahora se encontraba destrozado. El contenido naranja comenzó a burbujear mientras era extraído y distribuido por el sistema de tuberías que cruzaban a lo largo de todo el edificio hasta los cañones de la periferia.

\- Ahora solo tengo que programar los cañones para que detecten a los híbridos mutantes, de la misma forma en que lo hacían con los humanos.

Estaba por finalizar de indicar las órdenes mediante los comandos correspondientes cuando el sonido en su T-phone le hizo dejar un momento su labor.

\- ¿Abril? – preguntó a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea pues al menos ese era el contacto que aparecía en su pantalla.

\- Si Donnie, soy yo – respondió la chica con un dejo de preocupación en su voz -. ¿Están bien allá arriba?

\- Si todo está perfecto –a pesar del gusto de escuchar a la chica, no dejo en ningún momento de introducir la información en la computadora -, de hecho en este momento los cañones del TCRI deben estar regresando a la gente a la normalidad.

Y así era. La imagen que ahora se les presentaba en la pantalla era esperanzadora. Los mismos cañones que anteriormente mutaban a la gente lanzando el viscoso líquido verde ahora ayudaban a revertir el proceso con el retromutágeno. Sus disparos eran más certeros puesto que los híbridos mutantes carecían de cualquier instinto de supervivencia, por lo que no intentaban huir ni esconderse.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? – le cuestionó la chica quien no podía ver la pantalla

\- Por supuesto, puedes verlo por ti misma si sales del edificio.

\- Está bien, vamos a comprobarlo.

\- Una cosa más – le dijo con prisa Donnie antes de que pudiera cortar la comunicación -, no podremos salir por la puerta principal, puesto que seguro habrá miles de personas en la calle cuando lo hagamos.

\- Y supongo que tú tienes una idea.

\- Así es, pero necesito que el maestro, Mikey y tú suban con nosotros cuanto antes.

\- Está bien Donnie, enseguida iremos con ustedes.

Al terminar la conversación continuó tecleando en la computadora.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – le preguntó Rafa con algo de desconfianza.

\- La máquina para crear portales se encuentra en uno de los pisos del TCRI, creo que puedo crear uno que nos transporte fuera de aquí y… - una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro – también es probable que pueda mandar todo el edificio a la dimensión X – finalizó con un tono cargado de orgullo.

\- Eso sería fabuloso Donnie – exclamó Casey apoyando la idea del genio.

Abril terminó la llamada con Donnie y se acercó al coronel con aires de triunfo.

\- Tienen todo bajo control allá arriba, incluso han comenzado a volver a la gente a la normalidad usando los cañones del edificio – le dijo en tono desafiante.

Bishop miró a la chica con incredulidad. Sabía que no tenía motivo para mentirle, pero siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien precavido.

\- Soldado, de la orden de abrir la puerta – le indicó a uno de sus subordinados que estaba cerca de él

\- Sí, señor.

El joven soldado utilizó su comunicador para transmitir las órdenes del coronel. Un par de minutos después la puerta metálica estaba completamente abierta, permitiendo la entrada de los híbridos mutantes que estaba más cerca de la misma, los cuales fueron contenidos por los miembros de la Fuerza que estaba preparados con las pistolas de aspersión.

Al suelo cayeron civiles y miembros de la Fuerza por el igual dejando ver la calle, la cual ya no se encontraba repleta de híbridos mutantes intentando entrar al edificio, sino que esta tapizada de cuerpos de personas normales, inconscientes pero al parecer a salvo.

No solo Bishop pudo constatar la veracidad de lo que la chica le había dicho, también la criatura al otro lado de su arma podía observar desde su posición como sus planes se venían abajo.

\- ¡No! ¡Malditas tortugas no pueden vencer a Kraang! – se movió en un intento por subir por completo al piso pero se detuvo en seco al sentir el cañon del arma de Bishop justo en medio de los ojos.

\- La pela acabó, nosotros ganamos – dijo Abril colocando su mano sobre la mano del coronel con la cual apuntaba al extraterrestre -. Disparar contra él esta demás. No es necesario.

\- Pero sí lo es, ¿no es verdad Bishop? – habló Kraang Superior observando directamente al coronel -. No importa en qué situación nos encontremos, tú nunca podrás dejarme ir con vida.

Bishop miraba su propio reflejo en las pupilas verdes del extraterrestre, buscaba en su propia mente una razón para dejarlo con vida, pero solo encontraba más y más motivos para eliminarlo.

\- Él tiene razón, señorita O'Neal – dijo pesadamente -. No puedo dejarlo ir, no después de todo el daño que me ha hecho. Tenerlo frente a mí y dejarlo escapar sería imperdonable.

Nadie alcanzaba a comprender la razón de tanto odio por la criatura frente a él, pero sin lugar a dudas tenían su propia y trágica historia.

\- Después de tanto tiempo encontrarnos de esta forma – prosiguió Kraang Superior más relajado, al parecer había aceptado lo que estaba por venir -. ¡Son unos tontos! Pronto se darán cuenta que tal vez hubiese sido mejor dejarme ganar, permitir que la invasión continuará.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Abril con angustia.

\- Porque lo que viene después de mí, lo que pasará cuando sepan que he fallado, será mucho peor que todo lo que han vivido. Desearán haberse sometido a mí. Sufrirán como nunca antes lo han hecho – desvió la mirada ahora hacia Splinter y Mikey que se encontraban un paso detrás de Abril -. Sobre todo ustedes. Solo lamento no poder presenciar su dolor y sufrimiento. Ustedes que tantas veces se han metido en nuestros planes, se lo merecen.

\- ¿Todavía desea mostrar piedad por esta criatura, señorita O´Neal? – preguntó el coronel a la chica quien no terminaba de asimilar sus amenazas.

\- Está en sus manos coronel – intervino Splinter -. No sabemos lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, pero la venganza solo lleva a más venganza. Y las amenazas solo son efectivas cuando afectan a quienes se las hacen.

\- Es usted un buen maestro, sin lugar a dudas los ha entrenado muy bien y ha formado guerreros valerosos y nobles – le dijo Bishop con cierta tranquilidad en sus palabras -. Pero yo no soy su discípulo y este monstruo es una amenaza para la Tierra – retiro la mano de Abril y empuñó el arma con ímpetu decidido a utilizarla.

Kraang Superior lo miro nuevamente con el desprecio con el que solía mirar a cualquier humano, apretando los dientes para evitar suplicar por su vida – Maldito Arkkan al final te saldrás con la tuya -, masculló con furia antes de que un par de disparos lo atravesaran a la altura de los ojos.

El cuerpo del androide se reclino dentro del cubo amenazando con caer, pero quedó atorado entre los muros con la garra metálica sosteniendo aún el piso.

Abril miraba el cuerpo del extraterrestre, buscando algo que decirle al coronel, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Bishop dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida ignorando por completo a los demás.

\- Deben alejar a todos del edificio – le dijo finalmente al coronel quien detuvo su andar -. Donnie dice que lo va destruir.

El coronel asintió sin volverse y continuó su camino. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta se detuvo paseando la mirada lo largo de la calle. Sus soldados ya habían comenzado a atender a la gente que habían sido transformadas y los miembros de la Fuerza que acababan de despertar, de inmediato se incorporaban al resto para ayudar a los civiles. Entre la multitud reconoció a la teniente Dross quien se estaba levantando a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, confundida meneaba la cabeza intentando volver en sí.

Miró sobre su hombro en dirección al elevador intentando localiza a Abril, Splinter y Mikey, pero ya no se encontraban ahí solo veía la fría mano robótica del Kraang Superior sobresaliendo del cubo del elevador. No tenía duda de donde se encontraban, por lo que decidió dejarlos ir y continuar con su trabajo.

Se acercó a la Teniente Dross, de pie y con una mano en la cabeza, todavía aturdida.

\- Toda una aventura la de esta noche, ¿No es así teniente? – le dijo con una ironía que pocas veces se le había escuchado.

Sus palabras sacaron a la teniente de su estado de atolondramiento y de inmediato se puso en posición de firme con un saludo militar.

\- Lo siento, Señor. Fui muy descuidada y aceptare cualquier sanción que considere, Señor.

\- En descanso Teniente. No fue su culpa, y si tuviera que castigar a todos los que mutaron está noche la Fuerza se quedaría sin ningún miembro – la teniente aceptó el indulto bajando los brazos y relajando su cuerpo -. Mejor ayúdeme a coordinar a la gente para alejar a todos del edificio.

De inmediato la Teniente se dirigió a cumplir la orden pasando por un lado del coronel. Éste la detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro. "Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Elizabeth" le susurró al oído.

Sin esperar una respuesta se encaminó a un grupo de soldados indicándoles que movieran a la gente lejos del edificio. La teniente se permitió una leve sonrisa sin voltear a verlo antes de continuar su camino al otro lado de la calle para hacer lo propio.


	20. Mensajero de la oscuridad

**Capítulo 20. Mensajero de la oscuridad.**

Llevaban varios minutos trepando por el cubo del elevador. Para Mikey y Splinter la tarea era relativamente fácil, pero para Abril era todo un reto. Si bien les había podido seguir el paso los primeros ocho niveles, conforme subían el cansancio se hacía presente y sus movimientos eran más lentos y torpes. Procuraba no mirar hacia abajo pues la tenue luz que se colaba en el cubo, procedente de la planta baja, le recordaba que la caída sería mortal y cada vez más temible conforme avanzaba.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude? – le preguntó por segunda ocasión Mikey extendiéndole la mano. Por segunda ocasión Abril le dirigió una mirada ceñuda de desaprobación.

\- Ya te dije que yo puedo sola – le dijo golpeando su mano para retirarla.

La aspirante a kunoichi intentó demostrar que podía valerse por sí misma, muy a pesar de su agotamiento y su propia inseguridad se lanzó sobre uno de los costados del muro para impulsarse y alcanzar un nivel más arriba, pero la fuerza que imprimió a su salto fue insuficiente para llegar al borde donde pensaba sujetarse, quedando corta por escasos centímetros. Escasos, pero suficientes para evitar que pudiera asirse.

Sus ojos se dilataron al observar su mano sujetándose en la nada mientras sentía su cuerpo siendo jalado al vacío por la gravedad, llevandola a hacerle compañía al cuerpo robótico del Kraang Superior. Y así hubiese sido sin la intervención de Mikey, quien la sujetó antes de continuará cayendo.

La veía con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada de compasión que lejos estaba de mofarse de lo irónico que había sido su incidente. Abril no sabía si prefería la burla o lo que ella interpretaba como lastima por parte de su amigo.

\- Gracias, Mikey – le susurró volteando el rostro para evitar mirarlo con vergüenza.

\- No hay de que, Abril. Sabes que cuentas conmigo – le dijo Mikey subiéndola hasta donde él se encontraba sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

Momentos como esos hacían que en ocasiones Abril detestará la poca capacidad que tenía Mikey para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas evidentes para el resto. Por suerte para ella Splinter estaba ahí también, siendo más perspicaz que su alumno.

\- Conocer nuestras limitaciones es el primer paso para superarlas – las palabras de Splinter no parecían haber levantado el ánimo de la chica quien seguía cabizbaja.

\- Y los amigos están para ayudar en todo momento – remató Mikey sonriendo despreocupado mirandola fijamente, provocando que por fin emitiera una tímida sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Mikey. Sensei. A veces quiero hacer todo por mí misma y olvido que somos un equipo.

\- ¿Ahora si me dejarás ayudarte?

\- Solo si prometes no decirles a lo demás – respondió Abril cándidamente.

Mikey hizo una seña como si moviera un cierre para tapar su boca, con lo cual Abril se animó a sujetarse de su espalda y de hace forma recorrer los pisos que faltaban.

Llegaron finalmente al piso donde se encontraba el centro del mando. Sus amigos los esperaban desde hace tiempo, por lo que Rafael no tardó en reclamar su tardanza. Reclamos que fueron acallados por Splinter al cuestionarle si su molestia lo incluía a él también, con lo cual el bandana roja no solo se retractó sino que comenzó a balbucear para el beneplácito y burla de los presentes.

Donnie se cercioró que todos estuvieran ahí para explicarles su plan. Por la pantalla se observaban a los soldados de la Fuerza retirando a la gente de las calles aledañas, calles que en poco tiempo se encontraban vacías como lo evidenciaban las cámaras de seguridad.

De inmediato, el genio abrió un portal al centro de la habitación pidiendo a todos que entrarán por él.

\- ¿Estás seguro Donnie? ¿No nos mandaras a una dimensión alterna donde somos humanos amarillos con cuatro dedos? – sugirió con algo de temor Mikey, a lo cual Donnie solo entornó los ojos.

\- Claro que no, Mikey. Estoy seguro que el portal solo nos sacará de aquí.

Aun con sus reservas, todos aceptaron arriesgarse a entrar al portal.

Donatello se quedó unos segundos más para teclear la última secuencia de comandos a la computadora, la cual era parte del plan para destruir la torre. Antes de llegar cruzar el portal para seguir a los demás, se dio tiempo de echar una mirada alrededor con melancolía. En ese lugar había tantos aparatos y tecnología extraterrestre que le gustaría estudiar, pues seguramente serían de gran utilidad para crear nuevos inventos, pero que ahora se perderían sin remedio. Aun así estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, terminar de una vez con la instalación del Kraang y evitar que cayeran en manos equivocadas. Por su mente el nombre de Bishop resonaba con fuerza lo cual respaldo su decisión de hacer desaparecer todo de la faz de la Tierra.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando Donnie? – Abril, quien se había quedado rezagada para esperar a su amigo, lo sacó de su letargo tomando su mano al tiempo que lo halaba hacia ella.

\- Nada, Abril. Apurémonos a ir con los demás – dijo sorprendido de verla aún ahí, al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por la chica hacia el portal.

Finalmente ambos cruzaron perdiéndose en la luminosidad rosa del portal. Llegaron a una azotea en un edificio una calle al norte del TCRI, donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban esperándolos.

Unos segundos después un enorme halo rosa se extendió en la cúspide de la torre y comenzó a descender pesadamente, engullendo a la enorme estructura, borrando para siempre del paisaje neoyorquino la que fuera alguna vez la principal base de operación Kraang. Lentamente comenzaron a esfumarse en al aire uno a uno los niveles que formaban la torre, llevándose consigo a los extraterrestres que aún se encontraban dentro, sus armas, su tecnología y su constante amenaza a la Tierra. El portal siguió su camino hasta llegar al nivel de la calle y todavía por debajo de esta cubriendo incluso el sótano, entonces fue haciéndose más pequeño hasta desaparecer por completo dejando solo un enorme cráter.

Las personas comenzaron a acercarse asombradas al lugar, atraídas por la curiosidad del espectáculo que acababan de observar. Ninguno recordaba lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, pero estaban conscientes de la invasión pues recordaban las naves Kraang surcando por el cielo lanzando la sustancia verde que los había hecho mutar, pero ahora volvían a ser personas normales de nuevo y, por lo que habían escuchado de los soldados que los habían atendido, la torre que hasta hace unos segundos se erguía en ese lugar, era el lugar desde el cual los extraterrestres planeaban expandir la invasión.

Los gritos de júbilo no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Todos celebraban el final de la invasión sin reparos. Solo los miembros de la Fuerza guardaban la compostura intentando invitar a la gente a ser revisados por los doctores para que se retirarán a sus casas, pero parecía una tarea mucho más difícil que contenerlos cuando eran híbridos mutantes. Nadie quería irse. Padres, madres, hijos, hijas, esposos, esposas, abuelos, abuelas, hermanos, hermanas, amigos, amigas. Todos por igual se buscaban entre la multitud intentando reconocer algún rostro familiar después de meses. Se abrazaban y lloraban de alegría cuando el reencuentro por fin llegaba.

Desde una azotea siete figuras observaban satisfechos el regocijo de la gente en las calles. Sin percatarse, Abril y Donnie habían permanecido tomados de la mano en todo momento, como si fuera algo tan natural entre ellos.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos significa esto? – exclamó Casey enfadado señalando las manos entrelazadas.

Solo en ese momento Donnie y Abril parecieron darse cuenta de lo que sucedido y por reflejo se soltaron completamente sonrojados ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

\- Lo siento… yo puedo explicarlo – dijo Donnie temblando de pies a cabeza.

\- Eso espero y más vale que sea una buena explicación – Casey lo encaró esperando una respuesta pero solo recibía palabras ininteligibles de su parte.

Karai observaba desde el borde de la cornisa la algarabía de la gente en las calles. Ver el rostro de alegría de todos al reencontrarse con sus familiares y amigos, le hacía sentir un orgullo y una satisfacción de haber sido parte de esa misión, algo que nunca hubiera pensado como miembro del Clan del Pie. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierta nostalgia y envidia, pues ella también tenía familia y amigos a los que le gustaría ver de nuevo, pero sabía que era imposible. Aun así, el haber ayudado a liberar a tanta gente del control del Kraang, le llenaba de paz, como si ella misma hubiera sido liberada.

Tan concentrada estaba en lo que estaba ocurriendo varios pisos más abajo, que no sintió la presencia que se acercaba por detrás hasta que estuvo a menos de un metro de ella.

\- ¿Ahora piensas arrojarme del edificio? – le dijo a quien se encontraba a sus espaldas girando apenas el rostro para mirarlo sobre su hombro.

\- Eso es de novatos y princesitas. Lo que tengo en mente es algo mucho mejor, más elaborado y doloroso – le respondió Rafa regodeándose en sí mismo antes de dar un par de pasos para quedar su lado en la cornisa, imitándola en su mirar a las personas.

Sin necesidad de verlo podía sentir como la miraba de reojo, sabía que se traía algo pero no podía adivinar que era y eso le disgustaba, por lo que decidió tratar el asunto de forma directa.

\- ¿Y se te perdió algo o solo estás aquí por molestar?

\- Te das demasiada importancia, chica serpiente. Solo estoy aquí disfrutando de los frutos de nuestra victoria – le respondió intentando no prestarle demasiado interés.

\- Si claro – exclamó Karai con sarcasmo teniendo por falsa su excusa – Y habiendo tantos lugares desde los que podrías ver, tenías que venir justo a mi lado.

\- ¡Está bien! – dijo emitiendo un sonoro gruñido al verse atrapado. Se giró para ver a la chica de frente -. Solo quería decirte… tú sabes… lo que hiciste… en la torre, bueno… tú sabes - Karai volvió para encontrarse con el rostro consternado de Rafael, quien luchaba por unir sus palabras en forma coherente, hasta que finalmente pudo decirlo -. Lo del mutágeno, no fue una tontería… creo que lo hiciste bien. Es todo – finalizó dando un suspiro de fastidio.

Rafael se giró desviando la mirada de nuevo a la calle, pero Karai mantuvo sus ojos sin apartarlos del de bandana roja. Pensándolo detenidamente, en cierta forma le recordaba a ella misma intentando dar las gracias. Le pareció extraño que siempre estuvieran peleando cuando en realidad tenían tantas cosas en común, su personalidad era la que más se asemejaba a la de ella, inclusive se podía identificar más con esa tortuga con la que no podía dejar de discutir que con el propio Leonardo. Todo eso pasaba por su cabeza y podría utilizarlo para acercarse más a él, pero le encantaba molestarlo, de cierta forma se había vuelto casi un pasatiempo que ejercía casi de manera involuntaria, y una oportunidad así no podía dejarse pasar.

\- Bien, si lo que quieres es pedirme una disculpa, está bien. Te disculpó – ella también se giró para continuar observando al calle inundada de gente.

\- ¿Pero qué? – Rafael volteo abriendo los ojos de par en par para encararla, pero ella hizo caso omiso - ¿Qué te crees? ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – dio media vuelta para alejarse de la kunoichi deteniéndose a un par de pasos aún con la molestia por sus palabras, aunque lo que más le molestaba era haber sido tan indulgente y que ella se diera cuenta – Y si alguien pregunta lo negaré todo.

Cuando se alejó, Karai no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Al poco tiempo, un par de personas se acercaron a ellos en la azotea, los vieron desde que pusieron el primer pie en el lugar. Después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, todavía no estaban seguros de cuáles eran sus intenciones y cuál sería su actuar hacia ellos, por lo que lo que algunos se pusieron en alerta.

\- Veo que disfrutan de la vista – les dijo Bishop aproximándose seguido, como casi siempre, por su fiel subordinada: la teniente Dross. Iban solos o al menos no se podía divisar en las cercanías a ningún otro miembro de la Fuerza, lo cual ya era una buena señal.

\- Fue una victoria conjunta. Creo que todos podemos disfrutar de sus frutos – le dijo Splinter a manera de saludo.

\- Splinter, es usted un excelente maestro, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Debo aceptar que si no hubiera sido por ustedes las cosas pudieron haber sido… ¿cómo decirlo?... más complicadas. Estoy consciente de que no aprueban algunos de mis métodos, pero no siempre se puede tomar el camino fácil, en ocasiones es necesario ser más brutal y directo. Créanme que soy sincero al desearles que ustedes nunca se vean en la necesidad de tener que eliminar a un enemigo en pos de un bien mayor – enfatizó lo último recordando lo ocurrido con el Kraang Superior, mrando rápidamente a Abril quien no dejaba de verlo con recelo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que las cosas están bien entre nosotros? – preguntó Donnie mostrándose bastante entusiasmado.

\- Solo digamos que por el momento no son una amenaza para la Tierra y mientras sus actividades no pongan en peligro a la humanidad, no veo razón para perseguirlos – Bishop dio media vuelta y se alejó por el mismo camino por el que llegó.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? – le cuestionó airadamente Rafael – Después de que prácticamente hicimos el trabajo difícil ¿esa es la mejor forma de agradecernos?

\- ¡Rafael! – le recriminó Splinter haciéndole guardar silencio – Por lo que sabemos del coronel me parece que esto es lo mejor que conseguiremos por ahora y lo aceptamos con beneplácito.

\- Pero si este tipo da las gracias peor que Karai – remató señalando a la chica a su lado.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó la kunoichi dándole un golpe en el hombro.

La teniente Dross se detuvo y regresó un par de pasos hacia el grupo, la seriedad de su mirada les hizo guardar silencio.

\- El coronel no siempre ha sido tan duro. Lo conozco desde hace mucho y estén por seguros que de verdad está profundamente agradecido – guardó un segundo de silencio, buscando con la mirada Abril -. Y en lo personal yo estoy agradecida con usted señorita O'Neal – dicho esto retomo su camino para seguir a su superior.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – cuestionó Donnie a Abril.

\- Es una larga historia, ya les contare – contestó la chica sin apartar la mirada de las dos figuras que se alejaban.

\- Las cosas no pudieron salir mejor. Esto merece un Booyakasha – exclamó repentinamente Mikey con regocijo.

\- Y un kungala – respondió Casey abrazando a la tortuga, a lo cual se unieron los demás llenos de júbilo.

\- Señor, tiene una llamada del General Hawking – le indicó uno de sus soldados al instante en que descendió del edificio.

A Bishop le sorprendía la velocidad con la que las noticias llegaban a oídos de ese hombre, sin duda tendría soldados que lo mantenían informado en todo momento. A veces se preguntaba para que se tomaba la molestia de informarle sobre cosas que de seguro ya sabría.

Pero era su superior, le debía respeto y (hasta cierto punto) obediencia. Además estaba el hecho de que él es quien había salvado su vida y lo invitó a incorporarse a la Fuerza. En realidad, si no tuvieran que guardar las formalidades, podría considerarlo lo más cercano a un amigo.

\- Gracias soldado. La tomaré en mi vehículo – dijo por cortesía mientras se dirigía al Humvee que utilizaba como medio de transporte.

Se introdujo a la parte trasera del vehículo donde se encontraba una pantalla integrada en el respaldo de uno de los asientos delanteros, presionó uno de los botones con la leyenda "call" y de inmediato la pantalla se encendió mostrando el rostro del General.

Kevin Hawking, era un hombre alto y fornido, de pelo castaño y con el típico corte militar, su mirada profunda y penetrante muchas veces no encajaba con la sonrisa franca que mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Adelante General – lo saludo Bishop respetuosamente llevándose la mano a la frente.

\- Tranquilo John, sabes que no es necesaria tanta formalidad entre nosotros – le indicó Hawking invitándole a relajarse -. Solo quiero felicitarte por poner fin a la invasión, viejo amigo.

\- Agradezco su atención, Señor – a pesar de la cordialidad entre ambos Bishop lo seguía tratando con el mismo respeto que su grado le otorgaba -. Mañana a primera hora le estaré entregando mi informe.

\- Nunca cambias, ¿verdad John? – el General emitió una leve carcajada ante respuesta tan sórdida de su subordinado -. Lo que realmente me interesa es si lograste conseguir algo provechoso durante la misión – dijo con el rostro serio denotando la importancia del tema.

\- Por supuesto. Capturamos a dos especímenes con vida – por la pantalla el general sonreía satisfecho con lo que escuchaba -. Me es un poco difícil enviarlos ahora, dada la situación en la que nos encontramos, pero puedo preparar todo para transportarlos al Cuartel General mañana por la noche.

\- Es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo. Eso me recuerda… ¿tus aliados saben sobre esto?

\- No. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando los capturamos, estaban más preocupados por proteger a la gente.

\- Perfecto – le dijo el general reclinándose sobre su asiento -. Y dime amigo, ¿qué me puedes decir de esos aliados? ¿tenemos que preocuparnos por ellos? – Bishop se inclinó para acercar un poco su rostro a la pantalla, lo que provocó que el general reaccionará imitándolo.

\- Como tú mismo lo has dicho Kevin: son aliados. Me atrevo a decir que fueron una pieza clave para nuestra victoria y no representan un peligro para la Tierra o sus habitantes.

\- ¡Vaya John! – el coronel alzo los brazos como si se sorprendiera de la respuesta de su subordinado – Veo que te han impresionado, nunca lo pensé de ti. Debieron haber hecho algo extraordinario para ganarse tu confianza.

\- Solo digamos que no me han dado motivos suficientes para considerarlos enemigos.

\- Bien, si usted confía en ellos coronel, yo confío en ellos – no pudo evitar notar cierto sarcasmo en el comentario del general -. Espero su envío lo antes posible, será un gran paso para evitar futuras invasiones. Nos vemos pronto John.

\- Hasta pronto General – Bishop observó la pantalla apagarse terminada la conversación.

Se quedó mirando la pantalla negra por un momento. Era verdad lo que el general le había dicho, él nunca se había permitido confiar en seres que no fueran humanos, pero considerando los eventos de esa noche, había dejado de lado todos sus prejuicios y en verdad esperaba no equivocarse.

Salió finalmente del vehículo donde la teniente Dross lo esperaba para darle el informe de las acciones que se estaban llevando a cabo para resguardar la zona y enviar a las personas a sus casas.

\- Nos espera una larga noche, ¿no es así teniente? – preguntó sin esperar una respuesta realmente, mirando al cielo nocturno con cierta nostalgia -. Una larga noche.

Continuaban contemplando con complacencia los encuentros en la calle. Abril miraba alrededor como buscando a alguien en la azotea, por un momento le pareció escuchar que alguien le llamaba con un susurró apenas perceptible, después pensó que era solo idea suya.

Donnie alcanzó a reconocer a alguien entre la multitud: el padre de Abril. De inmediato llamó la atención de la chica, indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba su progenitor. Sin perder tiempo bajo del edificio a su encuentro. Casey hizo lo propio una vez que visualizó en la esquina de la calle a su familia. El resto permaneció en la azotea observando la escena compartiendo la felicidad de sus amigos.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes – les dijo Splinter y en verdad lo estaba-. El día de hoy han demostrado un gran crecimiento. Juntos han vencido las adversidades que hasta ahora se han encontrado en su camino.

Todos lo miraban con satisfacción. Sabían que si habían logrado salir avante en todas las dificultades era gracias a los consejos y enseñanzas de su padre y maestro. Estaban profundamente agradecidos con él.

\- ¡Miren algo malo le sucede a Abril! – dijo repentinamente Mikey muy alarmado al tiempo que señalaba en la calle a su amiga.

Efectivamente la chica se encontraba de rodillas frente a su padre con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Donnie intento bajar pero sus planes fueron frustrados por sus hermanos. Nada podían hacer con toda esa gente en la calle como testigos.

Abril abrazaba a su padre, después de tantos meses por fin volvía a reencontrarse con él. Luchaba por evitar que lágrimas de felicidad recorrieran sus mejillas. De pronto le pareció que sus brazos dejaron de sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de Kirby. Al abrir sus ojos, aun humedecidos, se encontró a si misma abrazando al aire, su padre ya no estaba ahí.

No había desaparecido, más bien ella parecía encontrarse en otro lugar envuelta completamente por la oscuridad. Giraba en todas direcciones agudizando la vista intentando penetrar la enorme negrura en la que se encontraba, esperando ver algo pero solo se encontraba con una oscuridad tan profunda que no lograba ver ni sus propias manos.

Comenzó a sentir la frialdad que acompañaba a tal ausencia de luz, lo cual le obligó a abrazarse a sí misma en un intento por mantener el calor de su cuerpo. Lo escuchó apenas como el mismo susurro de hace unos momentos en la azotea, pero esta vez sin el cuchicheo de la gente en las calles ni las conversaciones de sus amigos cerca de ella. Esta vez lo escuchó con claridad: "Abril". Alguien la estaba llamando.

\- ¿Q-quien está ahí? – preguntó vacilante intentando saber quién le llamaba, aunque presentía de antemano que la respuesta no sería de su agrado.

\- Chiquilla tonta – le respondió una voz gutural y rasposa que le sonaba escalofriantemente familiar -, piensan que han ganado. Son unos tontos, ni siquiera saben que no ha conseguido nada, lo peor aún está por venir.

Abril no lograba identificar de donde procedía la voz, utilizaba sus poderes con la finalidad de localizar la fuente pero eso solo acrecentó su temor. La presencia parecía estar en todos lados, como si fuera la oscuridad misma quien le hablaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – a pesar de su temor necesitaba obtener más información. La voz comenzó a emitir una risa ahogada.

\- No tienes idea de lo que han hecho, de lo que han comenzado a liberar. A partir de ahora todo los eventos los llevaran a un solo destino… - la oscuridad comenzó a contraerse, aclarando un poco el paisaje dejando entrever que se encontraba en la misma calle de la ciudad pero sumida en las penumbras. Ningún foco encendido en los edificios, un cielo completamente ausente de estrellas y la única luz tenue era el pequeño halo de la luna oculta por completo por un eclipse. Con mucho esfuerzo lograba ver apenas el contorno de las edificaciones a su alrededor – la noche eterna… - la sombra se concentró ahora en un solo cuerpo alargado que se proyectaba sobre el muro del edificio frente a ella. Ahora podía ver su forma humanoide con una cabeza y brazos, pero además observaba una serie de tentáculos que le rodeaban moviéndose de forma azarosa de un lado a otro. A pesar de ser solo una sombra logró distinguir, en el lugar donde estarían sus ojos, un par de pupilas de un carmesí intenso como la sangre – y el exterminio.

Abril retrocedió al notar a la sombra inclinarse hacia ella. En realidad no pudo alejarse mucho pues al segundo paso tropezó con algo, apenas y logró mantenerse en equilibrio para evitar caer sobre lo que la había hecho tropezar.

Bajo la mirada buscando aquello que por poco la hacía caer, encontrándose con un cuerpo tendido en el piso. A pesar de la poca visibilidad del lugar, lo reconoció de inmediato. Se arrodilló a su lado llamándolo una y otra vez "papá, papá", sin respuesta lo tomó en sus brazos para levantarlo, sintió su cuerpo frío y entonces observó su rostro pálido y sin vida, petrificado en una mueca de horror que se acrecentaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Sus pupilas no reflejaban ningún brillo, estaban completamente blancos y lechosos.

Abril lloraba mientras seguía llamándolo con desesperación, su mano se encontró repentinamente otra mano junto al cuerpo sostenía en sus brazos. Una mano que, a pesar de que no lograba distinguir su color debido a la penumbra, si alcanzó a notar que solo contaba con tres dedos. Al igual que con su padre, reconoció rápidamente el nuevo cadáver que se exponía a su vista - ¡Donnie! – gritó cayendo en una angustia total, intentando alcanzarlo sin soltar a su padre.

Conforme sus ojos iban acostumbrándose a la oscuridad fue descubriendo el resto de los cuerpos de sus amigos. Todos estaban ahí: Mikey, Rafa, Casey, Karai y Splinter; incluso reconoció los cuerpos de la teniente Dross y el coronel Bishop. Todos inertes y con la misma mueca espantosa en el rostro. Pronto vio que no eran los únicos. Los cadáveres se extendían acumulados por toda la calle, formando montones de cuerpos putrefactos donde sobresalían extremidades sin ningún orden, incluso podría decirse que algunos ni siquiera estaban completos. Una visión del infierno.

Colocó el cuerpo de su padre nuevamente sobre el pavimento y se levantó girándose de golpe al momento que sacaba su Tessen dispuesta a afrontar a la sombra que se cernía sobre ella. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos intentaba sacar valor para borrar de su mente esa imagen, sabía que no era real pero no podía negar que le había causado un terror como nunca había sentido.

\- ¿Por qué me muestras esto? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

\- Es solo una vistazo de su irrevocable destino – respondió la sombra penetrándola con la mirada – no debes angustiarte pues no tendrás necesidad de verla en el futuro ya que tú misma formarás parte de ellos.

Abril lanzó su tessen a la sombra, el arma se estrelló en el muro sin que su objetivo pareciera inmutarse por el ataque.

\- ¿Quién eres? – le exigió la chica imperiosamente intentando al menos conocer a su enemigo.

Una carcajada rasposa, que hizo eco por todo el lugar, fue la respuesta que recibió. La sombra se agazapó sobre ella comenzando a rodearla.

\- Yo soy lo único que ves cuando cierras tus ojos. Soy las pesadillas que te abruman por la noche desplazando a tus sueños e ilusiones. Soy las sombras que te persiguen cuando te encuentras sola y sin posibilidad ayuda – la figura negra se movió como si fuera un líquido cerrándole poco a poco los espacios hasta alcanzar sus pies y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo -. Soy el miedo que congela tu cuerpo cuando tu vida está en peligro. Soy la tristeza que penetra en tu corazón cuando la muerte se lleva a un ser querido – Abril sintió el frío de la extraña sustancia negra que le recorría las piernas; luchaba por liberarse de ella pero era en vano, en poco tiempo cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encontraba envuelto en su negrura, dejando solo su rostro al descubierto, el cual sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se perdiese también -. Yo soy la oscuridad.

Al encontrarse envuelta completamente sus sentidos parecían haberse perdido al mismo tiempo. No podía ver, sentir u oír nada. Intentaba gritar pero hasta eso parecía estarle restringido. Lo único que podía sentir era su cuerpo hundiéndose mientras su mente se nublaba cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Despertó de pronto de nuevo en las calles abarrotadas de Nueva York, con el gritó de agonía que había estado contenido en su garganta. Su padre la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla, por unos segundos parecía que la perdía de nuevo.

Ella lo miró con el rostro desencajado lleno de terror. – Hija, ¿qué te sucede? - Le preguntó angustiado al ver a su hija llena de terror y con lágrimas brotando.

\- ¡Papá! – le dijo apretando su cuerpo como si se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, quería sentir a su padre cerca, sentir su calor, saber que estaba ahí, vivo –. Lo vi, algo muy malo está por ocurrir hacia arriba encontrando a sus amigos pegados en el borde de la cornisa, mirándola con inquietud, intentando adivinar lo que le estaba sucediendo -. Algo maligno viene por nosotros.

**Buen día a todos, aquí actualizando un capítulo más de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado. Pues no hubo mucha acción ni peleas porque no quedaban, pero en el próximo prometo que si lo habrá, además de la presentación de un nuevo enemigo que (como habrán leído) ha comenzado a manifestarse y que tiene mucha relación con todo lo que ha sucedido en esta historia. Les agradezco a todos los que han tenido la molestia de leer y se han tomado unos minutos para escribir un review, de verdad espero que siga siendo de su gusto porque aun falta mucho para el final. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Un verdadero hogar

**Hola a todos, los lectores y lectoras. Espero que esten muy bien pasando un buen día/tarde/noche. Aquí reportándome con un capítulo más esperando que sea de su agrado. Como siempre se aceptan criticas buenas y malas que todo es bien recibido por un servidor. Sin más, me despido mandándoles un saludo. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 21: Un verdadero hogar**

La incrédula mirada de todos se concentraba sobre su amiga, quien terminaba de narrar la horrenda visión que había tenido hace un par de horas. Abril apenas y pudo contarles intentando que su narración fuera lo más detallada y apegada a su experiencia, aunque eso significará recordar de nuevo lo que observó y vivió durante ese tiempo en que su mente quedó atrapada en aquel mundo oscuro. Al terminar cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando sacarlo de su cabeza, mientras su padre se arrodillaba a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos.

Se encontraban reunidos en la pizzería Antonio´s, por última vez pues habían decidido regresar a su verdadero hogar esa misma noche.

Splinter fue el primero en acercarse a ellos, colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica. Abril retiró sutilmente sus manos para descubrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la compasiva mirada de su sensei.

— Está bien, Abril — le dijo de manera piadosa intentando calmarla —. Te agradecemos tu esfuerzo por recordar algo como eso y darnos la mayor información posible — Abril asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras relajaba su cuerpo, sólo entonces el resto se acercó. Mikey la abrazó con sinceridad e inocencia intentando que se sintiera protegida.

— Pero, ¿qué creen que haya sido esa cosa que vio? — interrumpió de pronto Casey.

— No parece ser algo con lo que nos hayamos enfrentado antes — Donnie se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras trataba de buscar algo entre las pistas que le había proporcionado la chica con su relato, pero nada le parecía evidente —. Además no me explicó como algo tan intangible como la oscuridad podría convertirse en nuestro enemigo.

— No necesariamente tendría que ser la oscuridad en sí — Splinter interrumpió a su hijo —, tal vez solo sea un enemigo que se valga de ella. No obstante… — el sensei cerró un momento sus ojos al tiempo que recorría con los dedos su larga barba, recordando algunos eventos en su vida que parecían dar sentido a lo que ocurría, pero podría estar equivocado. Esperaba estar equivocado. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para decirles algo sin la suficiente evidencia, prefería no preocuparlos de más — Olvídenlo no es importante — dijo de manera tajante.

— Tal vez la sombra que vio Abril es ese tal "Marca" que mencionó Kraang Superior — intervinó de pronto Mikey.

— ¿Marca? — preguntó Casey sin entender de lo que estaba hablando.

— Creo que dijo Arkkan — le corrigió Abril recuperada de su momentánea crisis nerviosa —. Antes de que Bishop le disparará, ese Kraang nos amenazó, más específicamente a Splinter y Mikey — dirigió una mirada compasiva a ambos. Mikey se llevó las manos a la boca imitando el gesto de comerse las uñas que no tenía, lo cual fue interrumpido bruscamente por un manotazo de parte de Rafael — y mencionó a un tal Arkkan, que traería algo peor que la invasión Kraang.

— Sí, no creo que tu visión haya sido fortuita y sin ninguna relación — indicó Donnie de forma reflexiva.

— Como sea, creo que por esta noche nos merecemos un descanso — sugirió su sensei —. Hoy dimos un gran paso para derrotar a nuestros enemigos.

— Si tiene razón, sensei. No puedo esperar para volver a mi laboratorio — le secundó emocionado Donatello.

— Nosotros nos retiramos también — dijo Kirby abrazando a su hija —. Han sido muchas emociones y quiero que Abril descanse y se olvide por un momento de todas estas… criaturas — al decir esta palabra miro con recelo a las tortugas, en cierta forma los culpaba por haber introducida a Abril en esa vida inverosímil donde tenía que pelear contra extraterrestres, mutantes y robots.

Abril se despidió de sus amigos prometiendo visitarlos por la mañana de nuevo en su guarida y ayudarlos a limpiar, pues era seguro que sería un desastre después de tanto tiempo. Casey hizo lo mismo, en su mente estaba ansioso por regresar a su casa y dormir nuevamente con su familia.

El resto se apresuró a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenían. En pocos minutos estaban listos para abandonar la pizzería que los había recibido durante ese tiempo. En cierta forma sentían una nostalgia por abandonar ese lugar que se había convertido en su refugio los últimos meses, pero era mayor la emoción por volver a su hogar, su verdadero hogar.

Mikey fue el último en salir del restaurant abandonado, se quedó un momento a solas observando el lugar con los ojos llorosos, sosteniendo en sus manos la hielera donde se encontraba Ice Cream Kitty.

— ¿Qué te pasa, enano? — preguntó Rafael quien regresó al notar que el menor de sus hermanos tardaba en seguirlos.

— Es muy triste… — respondió con un nudo en la garganta —. Tener que abandonar la pizzería.

— ¡Pero si vamos a nuestra casa! — Rafael no entendía la tristeza de su hermano, tal vez le había tomado cariño a ese hogar temporal — Deberías estar contento por regresar a nuestra verdadera casa.

— Pero es que aquí teníamos todo lo necesario para preparar pizzas… ¡Gratis!. ¿No lo entiendes hermano? ¡Eran gratis! — lo miraba angustiado casi al borde de las lágrimas —. Era el paraíso de toda tortuga. No se cómo lograré superar este golpe tan duro.

— Eres un… – lo tomó del caparazón jalándolo a la salida —, no sé cómo es que siempre terminó soportando tus tonterías. Créeme lo superaras —. Finalmente logró sacarlo para alcanzar al resto que ya los esperaban para continuar el camino hacia la guarida.

Una hora después llegaban a su guarida en las alcantarillas. A pesar de haber acabado con la invasión Kraang, el lugar aún se encontraba resguardado por un par de androides sondas, los cuales destruyeron fácilmente.

Se encontraban de pie en la sala, observando el desastre y destrucción del lugar justo como había quedado tras su batalla con el Kraang Superior. Si cerraban los ojos casi podían ver a los androides Kraang disparándoles con sus armas, mientras más portales se abrían trayendo a más enemigos consigo, o a su sensei enfrentándose al líder de los extraterrestres mientras les pedía con desesperación que salieran de ahí. Amargos recuerdos que aún prevalecían en su memoria, pero que ahora eran solo eso: recuerdos.

– Pero que desastre – exclamó repentinamente Rafael despertando a todos de su letargo.

— Sí, el Kraang de verdad causó estragos en la guarida. Me pregunto si… — Donatello corrió rápidamente a su laboratorio, de una patada terminó por retirar la puerta que se encontraba medio caída. Estando dentro recorrió la habitación hasta detenerse en lo que buscaba. Por fin suspiró aliviado, al percatarse que Timothy aún se encontraba congelado, en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado meses atrás.

Volvió a reunirse con su familia en la sala, donde Splinter les pidió que fueran a tomar el tan merecido descanso "mañana habrá tiempo para arreglar este desorden", les dijo casi como una orden a la cual todos aceptaron de buena gana, pues sus cuerpos lo pedían debido a lodíficil de la misión de esa noche.

Los tres hermanos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, despidiéndose de los demás, poco sabían que su sueño tendría que esperar un rato más, pues las habitaciones estaban demasiado sucias, después de tantos meses sin ser limpiadas. Solo Mikey pareció no importarle la suciedad y el deterioro de su lugar de descanso, por lo que fue el único que se arrojó de inmediato a la cama levantando una densa nube de polvo al impactarla con su cuerpo.

Splinter observó a su hija dirigirse de forma diligente hacia el dojo. El lugar no se había salvado de los daños durante la pelea contra el Kraang y el deterioro por el tiempo que permaneció inhabitado. Varias piezas del tatami se encontraban seriamente dañadas, así mismo las molduras de madera en las paredes habían sido arrancadas en varias zonas, las armas que solían formar parte de la decoración se encontraban desperdigadas por todo el piso e incluso algunas estaban destrozadas e inservibles. Milagrosamente, el viejo árbol al centro del dojo se había mantenido firme y, a pesar de algunas ramas, hojas secas por la falta de cuidado y muescas en el tronco, no presentaba un daño severo que tuvieran que lamentar.

Ante la imagen tan desolada del lugar, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que estuvo en esa habitación, el día que finalmente descubrió la verdad sobre su padre. En su mente podía delinear cada detalle de ese lugar antes de la invasión: los colores de las pinturas, la textura de la alfombra, el brilló de las hojas metálicas de las armas y el aroma a incienso proveniente del altar donde reposaba la foto de su familia.

Se sentía invadida por una profunda tristeza al ver como ese lugar al que por primera vez podría llamar "hogar" se encontraba ahora en ruinas.

— El lugar puede estar completamente destruido — la voz de su padre interrumpió su remembranza trayéndola a la realidad, por sus palabra parecía haber adivinado los pensamientos de su hija –, pero sigue siendo nuestro hogar.

Splinter caminó con pasos ligeros hasta encontrarse a poca distancia del árbol. Posó una de sus manos sobre el tronco, en una zona donde se podía apreciar una quemadura, seguramente hecha por el disparo de un arma laser del Kraang.

— Un verdadero hogar es donde está nuestro corazón, donde esta nuestra familia — prosiguió bajo la atenta mirada de su hija a sus espaldas que guardaba un respetuoso silencio -. Este árbol es como nuestra familia, a pesar de haber sido dañado y lastimado, logró soportar durante todo este tiempo erguido con firmeza - Karai se aproximó colocándose al lado de su padre observando su mano descansando en el tronco –. Y de la misma forma en que este árbol recuperara su esplendor y belleza, con los cuidados adecuados, nuestra familia seguirá adelante y unida a pesar de las dificultades.

– Gracias, padre. Lo recordaré siempre – se viró hacía el anciano abrazándolo con fuerza –. Estoy feliz de ser ahora parte de esta familia.

– Siempre lo has sido — le dijo Splinter correspondiendo al abrazo.

Al soltarse, Splinter se dirigió al sitio donde estaba el altar en las mismas condiciones que el resto del lugar. Se tomó unos minutos para acomodar los trozos de madera de forma que formarán una especia de mesa mal realizada, pero lo suficientemente estable para que colocará la foto donde se encontraban Tang Shen, Miwa y él. Se puso de rodillas y juntó sus manos para iniciar una oración

Karai se acercó al altar improvisado, descolgándose las fundas que traía amarradas a su espalda. Desenvainó las espadas que había pertenecido a Leonardo y las colocó al pie del altar en forma paralela, así mismo sacó de uno de sus bolsas la bandana azul del líder y la colocó extendida junto a la foto de su familia. Posteriormente imitó a su padre uniéndose a él en la plegaria.

– Creo que ya es tiempo de descansar – sugirió Splinter poniéndose de pie –. Mañana podremos arreglar un altar más adecuado para nuestros queridos difuntos.

Karai asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba un lugar donde recostarse en el dojo, como lo había hecho la única vez que durmió en la guarida. Encontró un sitio que le pareció no estaba tan dañado por lo que comenzó a caminar en busca de su saco de dormir.

– Espera, Miwa – le llamó su padre mientras caminaba pasando a su lado –. Creo que tengo para ti un lugar mejor para dormir que el suelo del dojo.

Sin estar segura a lo que se refería, lo siguió confiadamente.

Atravesaron la sala hasta el otro lado de la guarida donde se encontraba un pasillo con puertas de madera. Splinter se detuvo inmediatamente en la primera, giró el rostro para ver sobre su hombro a su hija.

Karai sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco al adivinar de qué lugar se trataba. No pudo evitar ver con nerviosismo a su padre, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Acaso no es…?

– Sí – respondió de forma tajante mientras abría la puerta de madera permitiendo que ambos entraran –, es la habitación de Leonardo.

Splinter buscó con la mano el interruptor en la pared, encontrándolo en poco tiempo y lo activó permitiendo que la habitación se iluminará.

Aun paralizada por la oferta de su padre, Karai se quedó paralizada en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a dar un paso dentro de la habitación.

La habitación constaba de una cama de madera cubierta por colchas con motivos japoneses, en la cabecera un librero de la misma madera donde podía identificarse una sección de libros sobre ninjutsu y otras artes marciales, y otros de literatura clásica como "el arte de la guerra" de Sun tzu; en otra sección se encontraban acomodados varios comics de "Héroes espaciales" protegidos por una cubierta de plástico. En el muro al lado de la cama se encontraba un estandarte en tela con el símbolo del clan Hamato y, a cada lado de éste, una katana como las que solía usar Leonardo. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una mesa de madera rustica y una silla haciendo juego. Sobre la mesa tenía una lámpara estilo japonés, hecha de madera y papel con los kanjis de familia y honor dibujados en los lados; acompañando a la lámpara un portarretrato con la foto reciente de Splinter y las cuatro tortugas en el dojo. Completaba la decoración un afiche de "héroes espaciales" colgado en el muro sobre la mesa donde se apreciaba al capitán Ryan en el primer plano y al fondo la nave y su tripulación.

El lugar había corrido con la suerte de no ser profanado por el Kraang y, salvo por la gruesa capa de polvo adherida en todos los muebles, se podría considerar una habitación limpia y ordenada.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó finalmente la kunoichi.

– Por supuesto que sí, puedes quedarte con esta habitación – le respondió con firmeza –. Es mucho más cómoda que el piso del dojo y sería una lástima dejarla vacía. Además… – el semblante del sensei ensombreció un poco – quiero creer que a Leonardo le hubiera gustado que tú la tuvieras – Con estas palabras, Karai por fin tomó el valor para adentrarse en la habitación. Detuvo un momento su mirada en el afiche de "héroes espaciales", haciendo una mueca de desagrado pues no era precisamente aficionada a la serie, lo cual fue notado por su padre –. Claro que podemos quitar lo que no te guste y adornarla con algo más de tu estilo.

– ¡No! – exclamó de forma imprevista Karai. Si bien ese afiche en particular no era de su agrado, no quería cambiar nada en esa habitación. La personalidad de Leonardo estaba presente implícitamente en cada uno de los muebles, cada uno de los adornos y cada uno de los detalles del lugar. No estaba dispuesta a perder eso que sin duda le hacía recordarlo y le acercaba más a él, al menos no por el momento - Me gusta como está, padre – finalizó un tanto más serena tratando de reprimir la emoción por recibir tan preciado regalo.

– Entonces será mejor dejarte sola para que descanses. Mañana nos espera un largo día poniendo en orden nuestro hogar – Splinter se retiró cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Por unos minutos se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que debía hacer, repasando una y otra vez el lugar con la mirada. Finalmente se acercó a la cama dejándose caer en ella para sentarse. Inmediatamente el polvo que había estado acumulándose por meses, se desprendió de la colcha formando una densa nube a su alrededor.

Sofocada por la nube de polvo, Karai no tuvo más opción que levantarse inmediatamente de la cama, _"que desastre"_ pensó mientras tosía sacudiendo la mano de un lado a otro para dispersar la polvareda.

Decidió quitar la colcha para sacudirla un poco. Al quitarla se percató que había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo las sabanas que estaban debajo limpias, incluso la almohada parecía no tener ni una mota de polvo; sin duda gran parte de ese éxito se debía a que la cama estaba muy bien arreglada, sin dejar ningún borde descubierto.

Agradeció en silencio a Leonardo por su diligencia y pulcritud, así no tendría que dormir sobre sabanas sucias ni tendría que limpiarlas en ese momento, prefería comenzar la limpieza después de reposar un rato.

Se deshizo de la colcha sucia y se recostó en la cama abrazando la almohada. Al colocar su rostro en ella pensó que tal vez aún percibiría el olor de Leonardo impregnado, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba tan limpia como a simple vista aparentaba, pues solo podía notar un aroma a humedad y encierro.

Se levantó repentinamente al darse cuenta que había dejado la luz prendida, y estaba por ir a apagarla cuando notó algo extraño. Detrás de la almohada se asomaba una pequeña hendidura en el librero de madera que servía de cabecera, oculto a simple vista a menos que la almohada fuera retirada. Al observarle detenidamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un cajón. Sintió curiosidad por saber que podría ocultar ahí, pues era evidente que no cualquiera sabría dónde estaba a menos que durmiera en esa cama. Se levantó y movió el colchón lo suficiente para permitir la apertura del cajón.

Al abrirlo encontró una caja alargada de madera, sobre la tapa estaba tallado el símbolo del clan Hamato de una forma bastante tosca. No tuvo dificultad para abrirlo. Dentro encontró diversas fotos. En una de ellas aparecía Leonardo solo, de unos cinco años, intentando levantar una katana que parecía más grande que él. Otra donde estaban sus hermanos y su sensei sentados en el sofá de la sala, aquí parecían tener unos diez años y no se veía a Leonardo, probablemente él tomó la foto. Otra más con sus hermanos en la cocina sonriendo frente a una especie de pastel hecho de algas, por las velas podía deducir que era de cuando cumplieron siete años.

Esas fotos eran sin dudar el tesoro más apreciado de Leonardo. Continuó pasando las fotos una a una hasta que, inesperadamente, observó un brilló en el fondo de la caja. Hizo a un lado el resto de las fotos que aún quedaban para descubrir lo que se escondía debajo de ellas. Al principio no la reconoció pero en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba, no podía salir de la impresión. Se llevó la mano a la boca impidiendo que saliera cualquier sollozo que despertara a los demás, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran amenazando por soltar unas lágrimas, pues en el fondo de esa caja se encontraba la espada que ella le había arrojado el día que se conocieron.

No podía creer que la hubiera guardado por tanto tiempo, lo que es más, no podía creer que la tuviera oculta en esa caja donde guardaba lo que más apreciaba Leonardo.

Guardó la espada en la caja cubriéndola nuevamente con las fotos, para posteriormente colocarla en el cajón donde la había encontrado. Acomodó el colchón en su lugar y nuevamente se recostó sosteniendo en sus manos una única foto que había dejado fuera: la foto de Leonardo intentando levantar la katana.

Veía la imagen de esa pequeña tortuga, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por blandir una espada evidentemente pesada para él, pero que aun así parecía no estar dispuesto a rendirse. Sin duda era la viva imagen de Leonardo; el mismo Leonardo que nunca se rendía y que siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo por lograr su objetivo; al que había conocido la noche que le arrojó la espada que ahora se encontraba en la cabecera de esa misma cama; el que había hecho de todo por sacarla de su vida en el Clan del Pie y por devolverle su humanidad, para reunirla con su padre, aunque pusiera en riesgo su propia vida; el mismo Leonardo del que se había enamorado.

– Ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo. No sabes cuanta falta me haces – le dijo a la foto que sostenía en su mano con la esperanza que de algún modo pudiera oírle. Se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla. Con la vista perdida en esa imagen no se dio cuenta en que momento sus parpados se cerraron vencida por el sueño. Al final se quedó dormida con la luz encendida.

El Sol bañó con su rayos las calles de la ahora repleta ciudad de Nueva York. Como si fuera parte de la celebración que se vivía desde la noche anterior, ese día ni una nube se atrevió hacer acto de presencia en un cielo totalmente despejado, que le permitía al astro rey regodearse con todo su esplendor.

En la guarida el ajetreo por poner todo el orden fue el tema principal.

Habían despejado la sala de todos los escombros, y si bien el sofá no había logrado salvarse, a nadie le importó pues no tenían tiempo para sentarse a ver la televisión. Cada uno se hizo cargo de limpiar su propia habitación, pese a que Mikey insistía en que la suya no estaba "tan sucia", y era verdad, considerando las condiciones en que tenía acostumbrado dejarla, el lugar no parecía del todo diferente. A pesar de esto Splinter le pidió al menos deshacerse de las cajas de pizza y limpiar el polvo; Donatello agregó a las órdenes de su maestro el uso de un desodorante en aerosol para ocultar la peste que salía del cuarto de Mikey, a lo cual, éste último acepto fastidiado.

De igual manera el resto de las habitaciones comenzaban a volver a tener la misma calidez y esplendor de antaño. Sus esfuerzos rendían fruto, la alcantarilla de nuevo comenzaba a ser el hogar que tenían antes de la invasión.

Absortos en sus respectivas tareas de limpieza, nadie se percató que el día se iba apresuradamente, hasta que la noche los sorprendió, aún con varias cosas por hacer.

Satisfecho con el proceder de sus hijos, Splinter decidió omitir el entrenamiento de ese día y el patrullaje nocturno, prefería darles un respiro para continuar con la faena por la mañana.

Mientras se preparaban para descansar, en las calles de la ciudad, ahora iluminadas por la luz artificial de los postes, había quienes no descansaban.

Aprovechando que ahora las calles estaban vacías y con la noche como aliada, un camión blindado, con el escudo de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre a los costados, transitaba escoltado por dos vehículos más hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Dentro del compartimento de carga, un grupo de seis soldados cuidaban un cargamento valioso para sus superiores: dos Kraang vivos.

Dentro de lo que quedaba de sus droides, los extraterrestres chillaban una y otra vez exigiendo su liberación, a lo cual los soldados solo les hacían bromas y se mofaban de su situación.

La diversión de los soldados fue interrumpida de manera abrupta, cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban colisionó con algo en el exterior, provocando que sus tripulantes se esparcieran por el piso. Confundidos y desorientados todavía por el impacto, uno de ellos logró llegar al intercomunicador que le permitía hablar con los soldados en la cabina de conducción.

– ¡Bukowski! ¿Qué demonios sucede allá fuera? – exigía al conductor del vehículo, pues las únicas ventanas a los costados eran de un tamaño reducido, por lo que no lograban ver con que habían chocado. La respuesta tardó en llegar por lo que el soldado volvió a insistir – ¿Bukowski? ¿Me escuchas? – Preguntó esta vez con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, nuevamente solo recibió estática por respuesta – ¡Atención, preparen sus armas! – ordenó al resto de los soldados sospechando lo peor.

Otro soldado intentó reportar la situación a su Base – ¡Aquí unidad alpha-8 reportando un posible ataque! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! –. Interrumpió de pronto su comunicación al quedar pasmado por lo que ocurrió.

Se escuchó primero el sonido de metal retorciéndose, un chillido que taladraba sus oídos, proveniente de la puerta trasera que los separaba del exterior. Tan repentino como el impacto de hace un momento, la puerta salió disparada, arrancada por completo del vehículo como si estuviera hecha de cartón.

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar a discreción sin tener un objetivo a la vista, guiados por el temor de ser atacados por algo enorme capaz de arrancar una puerta de acero de esa forma, pero sus disparos se perdieron en la calle sin impactar a nadie.

Una orden les indicó que dejaran de disparar a lo cual obedecieron, justo para escuchar una estruendosa carcajada que hacía eco por la calle vacía.

Estaba completamente oscuro, la única luz que resplandecía eran las llamas que envolvían uno de los vehículos que los escoltaban.

Sin entender que es lo que ocurría y completamente atemorizados, ninguno se aventuraba a salir del vehículo. Permanecían de pie, hombro con hombro, con sus armas en alto en espera de que el enemigo apareciera frente a sus ojos.

El soldado que se había comunicado a la base recibió respuesta finalmente – ¡Base Nueva York! ¡Aquí unidad alpha-8 solici…! – No logró terminar su mensaje. Su voz fue acallada cuando su garganta era atravesada por una espada. El agresor se encontraba frente a él y ni siquiera lo vio venir, se introdujo dentro del compartimento deslizándose entre la oscuridad con una velocidad indescriptible tomándolos por sorpresa. Los demás soldados solo lograron verlo cuando ya se encontraba entre ellos, después de haber cobrado a su primera víctima.

Intentaron reaccionar rápidamente, desviar las armas que apuntaban al exterior hacia el enemigo que se encontraba ahora entre ellos, pero su velocidad los sobrepasaba. Dibujaba arcos firmes y perfectos por el aire, cortando con exactitud el cuerpo de los soldados, que en vano luchaban por intentar defenderse, cuando lo único que alcanzaban a ver era brillo de las espadas que reflejaban las llamas del exterior. Solo uno de los soldados logró accionar su arma disparando un par de veces, pero debido a lo estrecho del lugar y a su nerviosismo, solo logró impactar a uno de sus propios compañeros. Fue el último en caer, con su pecho perforado por una estocada.

Le bastaron unos segundos para acabar con los soldados, posteriormente se giró para buscar su verdadero objetivo. Los dos extraterrestres veían, a través de su prisión de cristal, a la figura acercárseles con intenciones desconocidas. Solo cuando lo tuvieron muy cerca pudieron identificarlo.

Ambos Kraang respiraron aliviados al reconocer a un aliado en el agresor.

– Kraang agradece al conocido co… – la espada perforó el cristal hasta llegar a la criatura que estaba detrás de él, acabando con su vida rápidamente.

– No… espera… esto no es lo que el conocido como Arkkan prometió – de inmediato con la misma espada con la que había atravesado al primer extraterrestre, hizo un movimiento horizontal y de un tajo partió al otro Kraang.

Estaba por enfundar su espada cuando un ruido le detuvo. Un ligero "click" a sus espaldas, que identificó de inmediato como un arma siendo amartillada. Tan veloz como habían sido sus ataques previos, se giró esquivando el disparo antes de cercenar la cabeza de uno de los soldados que había logrado sobrevivir al primer ataque.

La cabeza cayó fuera del vehículo y comenzó a rodar por la calle, siendo detenida por el pie de otra figura que hasta ese momento veía pasivamente los eventos. Ejerció un poco de presión para aplastar el cráneo del soldado, despedazándolo aun con el caso puesto. Emitió una risa entre dientes para denotar lo divertido que esto le había parecido.

– Si ya acabaste de divertirte podrías ayudarme – le dijo el usuario de la espada quien cargaba a uno de los androides en su hombro, mientras le arrojaba al otro.

– ¿De qué sirve hacer esto si no podemos divertirnos? – le respondió con una voz aguda al tiempo que levantaba al androide del piso, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

– Ya habrá tiempo para eso – le respondió con seriedad extendiendo la mano para pedirle algo.

De inmediato comprendió lo que quería y le arrojó un dispositivo en forma elipsoidal. Al recibirlo con su mano libre, presionó un par de botones para posteriormente arrojarla sobre su hombro dentro del vehículo blindado.

El dispositivo comenzó a emitir una luz roja parpadeante que poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo con mayor rapidez hasta que finalmente explotó con una intensa llamarada que envolvió el camión consumiéndolo por completo.

Sin volver el rostro, los dos agresores se perdieron con su botín en medio de la noche.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata pero al llegar al lugar todo había terminado.

Bishop veía con frustración el camión blindado completamente fundido, la igual que los vehículos de escolta.

A pesar de que habían logrado apagar el fuego, la masa de metal derretido aún emanaba cierto calor, por lo que acercarse demasiado aún era peligroso.

– No hay sobrevivientes – le informó la Teniente Dross aunque fuera más que evidente. Bishop no le respondió, se limitaba a ver como sus soldados continuaban arrojando agua a lo que quedaba del vehículo, en un intento por disminuir su temperatura –. Seguramente fue el Kraang rescatando a los especímenes que capturamos.

Aun sin responderle se aproximó a la cabeza destrozada sobre el pavimento, ahora circundada por una línea de tiza. – El Kraang no suele utilizar armas cortantes – le dijo finalmente mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el borde del cuello –, y esto es un corte demasiado limpio y preciso.

– ¿Quién cree que haya sido?

– No lo sé – sin sentir asco alguno, desprendió parte del casco que se encontraba incrustado en la masa encefálica. Giró hacia la Teniente con un aparto en la mano extendida –, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

La teniente tomó el dispositivo. Se trataba de una pequeña cámara dispuesta en los cascos de todos los soldados. Se encontraba destruida pero tenían técnicos que podría obtener información, si es que había logrado grabar algo.

– Comunícate con el cuartel. Diles que envíen a su mejor técnico inmediatamente – hecho una mirada nuevamente a la masa derretida sobre el pavimento, frunciendo el ceño con rencor –. Y dile al General Hawking que lo lamento, pero no recibirá su paquete.


	22. Los remanentes del Pie

**Capítulo 22. Los remanentes del Pie**

Había dos cosas que Baxter Stockman no podía soportar: que no recordarán su nombre y que no apreciaran sus inventos. En ambos casos pensaba que era una falta de respeto hacia su inteligencia superior.

Si bien Destructor y sus secuaces nunca se equivocaban en su nombre, siempre había sido víctima de sus humillaciones, aun cuando había aportado al Clan del Pie sus mejores inventos. En ningún lugar se había sentido tan mal como en su guarida, lo soportaba solamente porque Destructor le permitía ciertas libertades para experimentar, siempre y cuando fuera útil para sus fines.

Pero ahora que el líder del Clan del Pie había muerto, creyó, erróneamente, que podría dedicar su tiempo en encontrar una cura que lo devolviera a su forma humana; en verdad estaba molesto que la tortuga de bandana morada le hubiera vencido en alcanzar dicho objetivo y, lo más doloroso, era que incluso había logrado convertir a Karai en humana, a pesar de su mutágeno modificado. Pero al parecer su opinión no contaba en ese lugar. De nuevo veía su voluntad y propósitos reprimidos por sus "compañeros" del Pie, que sólo le buscaban cuando requerían de algo de su parte.

— En verdad no tengo tiempo para esto — les decía mientras volaba a otra mesa de trabajo de donde tomó un matraz con un líquido incoloro, el cual agitó un poco comenzando un ligero burbujeo dentro del recipiente de cristal.

— No te estamos pidiendo tu consentimiento — Garra de Tigre lo tomó del cuello de su suéter haciéndolo girar involuntariamente, para tenerlo de frente, esto provocó que tirara el recipiente que tenía en sus manos. Le mostró sus colmillos de forma amenazante, lo cual fue suficiente para que el autoproclamado científico accediera a sus peticiones.

— Esta bien,… solo no me lastimen — el felino le dio un empujón antes de soltarlo.

Baxter voló rápidamente al tablero de control al centro de su laboratorio. Después de Teclear algunos comandos, un par de puertas se abrieron permitiendo el acceso de los mutantes a una bodega donde se encontraban una docena de robopies sin activarse. Nuevamente pulsó algunos botones con lo cual los androides se levantaron la cabeza y se liberaron de los cables que tenían conectados para salir del lugar haciendo una fila frente al tigre y el resto de los mutantes.

— ¿Es todo? ¿Sólo una docena de soldados? — preguntó Razhar de forma incrédula mirando con desconfianza a Stockman.

— Son los últimos robopíes que el Kraang nos entregó, desde la muerte de Destructor no ha vuelto a darnos más; menos ahora que fueron derrotados. Además porque se los daría a tipos tan torpes como ustedes —. Enseguida Razhar y Cara de Pez se movieron para tomar represalias contra el científico, pero fueron detenidos por Garra de Tigre.

— Con estos robopies será suficiente — les dijo mostrándose más que satisfecho —, no necesitó más para lo que tengo planeado. Serán nuestro apoyo para que acabemos de una vez con las tortugas y sus amigos.

— Hablarás por ti — le interrumpió abruptamente Rocksteady —, en lo que a mi concierne no tengo ninguna razón para continuar en esta guerra contra las tortugas.

Razhar le lanzó una mirada penetrante intentando comprender sus palabras. — ¿Acaso piensas traicionarnos? ¿Piensas dejar inconclusa la misión de nuestro maestro?

— Será "su maestro" — exclamó Bebop apoyando a su compañero —. Nosotros trabajamos para él con la promesa de que nos devolvería a la normalidad, lo cual veo muy difícil ahora que está muerto, y más aun viendo a la mosquita que no puede ni transformarse en humano él mismo.

Una bola de ácido cayó a los pies del jabalí, quien tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarla. Sin duda el comentario de Bebop había ofendido a Baxter.

— Podría haber encontrado una cura si no tuviera que estar soportando sus interrupciones y ni que decir que cada vez que vienen rompen algo — les dijo molestó mientras señalaba el líquido derramado en el piso.

— No me hagas reír — Rocksteady esbozó una leve risa burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Estás tan cerca de desarrollar un retromutágeno como yo de convertirme en Zar. En cambio las tortugas ya han desarrollado uno que funciona, incluso lograron revertir la mutación Karai y de los habitantes de Nueva York.

— Sí, parece que al menos uno de ellos es más listo que tú —intervino nuevamente Bebop encarando a Baxter —. Tal vez deberíamos pedirles a ellos que nos ayuden a ser humanos nuevamente.

Este último comentario provocó que Garra de Tigre se molestará, y emitiendo un sonoro gruñido desenfundo sus pistolas. Rahzar y Cara de Pez se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras llamaban "traidores" a Bebop y Rocksteady, quienes no se amedrentaron y mostraron sus propias armas dispuestos a darles pelea.

Por unos segundos se sintió la tensión en el ambiente. Todos los presentes se miraban de forma amenazante, esperando el más leve movimiento de parte de alguno para que el caos se desatará.

— ¡No se atrevan a pelear aquí! — Baxter había tomado el valor suficiente para interponerse entre ambos bandos tratando de evitar la catástrofe — Pueden destruir mi laboratorio o arruinar alguno de mis valiosos experimentos.

Sus palabras parecieron tener el efecto esperado, pues todos guardaron sus respectivas armas sin dejar de lanzarse miradas recelosas entre sí. Baxter respiró aliviado al ver que por lo menos había evitado la pelea dentro de su laboratorio.

— Nosotros no recibimos órdenes de nadie, ni de ti ni del gatito — dijo Rocksteady señalándolo con el dedo. Bebop secundó el comentario de su compañero parándose a su lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— No tienen opción. Están con nosotros o en contra — exclamó furioso el felino.

— Por nosotros, ustedes y las tortugas pueden matarse mutuamente. Nosotros nos vamos de aquí — dijo Bebop mientras se dirigía a la salida acompañado de Rocksteady.

— ¡Si se atreven a salir de aquí, serán unos traidores! — La amenaza de Razhar no surtió ningún efecto, pues ambos mutantes continuaron su camino sin inmutarse, mirando de vez en cuando para evitar ser atacados por la espalda. Cara de Pez intentó darles alcance pero fue detenido por Garra de Tigre.

— Déjenlos ir — les dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero sus ojos reflejaban el odio y la rabia por sus compañeros que los habían abandonado —, ya tendremos tiempo después hacerlos pagar su traición. Ahora tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.

Se volvió para observar a los robopies que continuaban en fila esperando órdenes, la primera de las cuales fue salir del laboratorio para reunirse en el salón del trono donde se les explicaría el plan. Los androides obedecieron marchándose rápidamente seguidos por Razhar y Cara de Pez.

Garra de Tigre fue el último en salir, antes de lo cual se giró para mirar a Stockman.

— Aunque no lo creas apreció el que nos hayas dado estos robopies. Te prometo que no serán desperdiciados y servirán para acabar con las tortugas.

— Haz lo que quieras, sólo no vuelvan a molestarme —. Le dijo mirándolo con desidia mientras comenzaba a limpiar el líquido derramado en el piso.

El felino no dijo nada más y salió del lugar bastante inconforme con las palabras de la mosca.

Una vez solo, Stockman hecho una leve mirada a una puerta al fondo del laboratorio, respirando aliviado. Agradecía que a ninguno se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar por lo que tenía oculto detrás de esa puerta.

Sus armas volvieron a cruzarse en el aire al intentar atacarse mutuamente. De nuevo había sido una ofensiva infructuosa de parte de ambos.

De todos los rivales con los que pudieran combatir, si había alguno contra el cual odiarían perder, ese sería sin duda al que enfrentaban en ese momento. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice y Rafael lo demostraba atacándola de forma continua.

Karai notó enseguida la diferencia con aquellas ocasiones en que luchaba contra Leo. Sí, era más fuerte y sus golpes venían cargados con más violencia, incluso podía notar una ligera mala intención por lastimarla; pero también eran más lentos y sus movimientos eran menos fluidos y refinados, lo que denotaba su falta de disciplina.

Aun así era un rival de cuidado por lo impredecible, pero ella también podría serlo.

Un nuevo ataque de parte de la tortuga de bandana roja, finalizó siendo bloqueado por la kunoichi, de tal forma que sus armas quedaron entrelazadas. Rafael comenzó a ejercer presión girando sus muñecas en el mismo sentido con la intención de zafarle la espada de las manos.

Karai podía sentir como poco a poco su espada comenzaba a girar de tal forma que en algún momento la perdería. No iba a permitirse ser vencida por Rafael, podría aceptar una derrota de parte de los demás, pero no contra él. Sin previo aviso lanzó un escupitajo con veneno al rostro de la tortuga el cual apenas logró esquivar por encontrarse concentrado en arrebatarle su arma.

A pesar de haber fallado, logró su objetivo: que Rafael dejará de presionarla y se distrajera. Alargó su mano convertida en serpiente enrollando uno de los pies de Rafa para después tirar de él, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su caparazón. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre el ninja caído con su espada en alto, pero Rafael ya la esperaba, logrando bloquear el ataque con un sai, mientras daba una estocada con el otro hacia la chica. Karai previo el ataque interceptando el golpe con su otra mano. Ambos comenzaron rodar en el piso intentando quedar sobre su oponente en algo que parecía más una lucha callejera que un entrenamiento ninja.

— ¡Yame! — exclamó repentinamente Splinter para detenerlos al notar que la práctica se había salido de control.

Ambos dudaron en detenerse pensando que el otro no lo haría por lo que continuaron forcejeando en el piso. Un segundo llamado más enérgico de parte de su sensei provocó que finalmente desistieran y se separaran sin dejar de verse con un mutuo rencor.

— ¿Pueden explicarme que ha sido eso? — les cuestionó visiblemente enfadado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contestar, aun se miraban de reojo con cierto recelo esperando a que el otro dijera algo primero —. ¿No piensan contestarme?

— Ella comenzó a lanzarme veneno, yo solo respondí a sus ataques — se justificó Rafael.

— Deberías estar preparado para todo, además tus ataques tenían toda la intención de lastimarme.

— No te das tanta importancia. Esa mi forma de practicar, y si no puedes soportarlo no deberías llamarte kunoichi — sus palabras ofendieron a la chica quien hizo el ademan de acercarse a él para golpearlo pero se contuvo.

— Mira quien lo dice, ninja llorón que no quiere que use mis habilidades de serpiente.

— ¿A quién llamas llorón? — esta vez fue Rafael quien comenzó a levantarse para encarar a Karai.

— ¡Basta los dos! — la orden de su sensei les hizo guardar silencio de inmediato, al tiempo que bajaban la cabeza avergonzados, sabedores de que su actuar no había sido de su agrado, pero en realidad ninguna estaba completamente arrepentido — No podía estar más decepcionado de ustedes dos. Rafael es verdad que, como ninja, deberías estar preparado para cualquier ataque que tu enemigo utilice, especialmente cuando conoces sus habilidades — una leve sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó de forma burlona en el rostro de la kunoichi, pero de inmediato se borró al escuchar que su padre dirigía sus amonestaciones a ella —. Miwa, el tener una habilidad tan peligrosa no te da derecho a usarla en una práctica, pudiste lastimar a Rafael.

— Lo tenía controlado, nunca quise lastimarlo.

— Sí, claro y supongo que arrojarme veneno era solo una muestra de afecto — le recriminó Rafa.

— Lo use solo como distracción, sabía que lo esquivarías — se defendió girando el rostro para encararlo mientras fruncía el ceño, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la tortuga que la miraban de forma incriminatoria.

— ¿Y cuándo intentaste clavarme tu espada?

— Tú intentaste hacer lo mismo con tu Sai.

— ¡Silencio! — les ordenó Splinter mientras golpeaba el piso del dojo con su bastón, silenciando al momento una nueva discusión —. No entiendo cuál es el problema entre ustedes, pero deben entender que ahora forman parte del mismo equipo, son aliados, familia. Aunque les cueste deberán a aprender a convivir entre ustedes y, más aún a apoyarse y aprender a confiar en el otro aunque su vida dependa de ello, ¿entendieron?

— Sí — contestaron ambos entre dientes sin estar completamente convencidos.

Splinter negó con la cabeza antes de indicarles que volvieran a formarse con el resto de sus discípulos, que se encontraban al pie de uno de los muros observando la escena.

— Qué vergüenza — comentó Mikey refiriéndose a la escena que acababa de atestiguar, ante lo cual tanto Karai como Rafael le dirigieron una mirada fulminante, provocando que el más joven de los hermano ocultará su cabeza dentro del caparazón. Si de algo estaba seguro era que ahora no solo debía cuidarse de decir algo que molestara a Rafa, ahora también debía medir sus palabras con Karai quien tenía un temperamento similar.

— Todos ustedes son un equipo. En las misiones cada uno tiene una función primordial para salir victorioso, deben entender que si uno de ustedes llegará a hacer falta, eso sólo beneficiaría al enemigo — la mirada de todos se mantenía fija en su maestro, entendían sus palabras y su afán por mantenerlos unidos, pero era difícil sin un líder identificable que los guiará en las misiones—. Habrá ocasiones en que enfrenten a enemigos muy fuertes y difíciles de vencer, incluso trabajando como equipo. En esas ocasiones deben dejar de ser un equipo y convertirse en uno solo.

Todos lo miraban sin comprender sus palabras, pero nadie atinaba a preguntar abiertamente las dudas sobre lo que su maestro intentaba explicarles, aunque no fue necesario pues éste supo leer dichas incógnitas en sus rostros.

— Lo que trató de decirles es que deben pelear apoyándose mutuamente, en todo momento, acoplándose al estilo de sus compañeros, a tal grado que sepan lo que cada uno hará sin necesidad de decirlo con palabras y protegiéndose entre sí para evitar que alguno caiga durante la lucha.

— ¿Pelear anticipando los ataques de los otros? ¿Es eso posible? — preguntó finalmente incrédulo Donatello.

— Es posible cuando conoces a tus compañeros, cuando el trabajar en equipo ya no es suficiente y comiencen a trabajar como una sola entidad, podrán realizar ataques más efectivos, aumentando su probabilidad de ganar — Splinter comenzó a caminar hasta posicionarse en el centro del dojo, dándole la espalda a sus jóvenes alumnos —. Ustedes ya han luchado varias batallas juntos, intenten atacarme en conjunto pero sin planearlo, traten de adivinar lo que eran sus compañeros, si lo logran es seguro que me derrotarán.

Todos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a atacarlo. Se miraron entre sí intentando meterse en la mente de sus compañeros, pero ¿cómo lograr adivinar lo que los otros cuatro planeaban hacer sin que dijeran nada?

Donatello y Abril fueron los primeros en moverse colocándose al frente de Splinter. Karai los siguió guardando el lado izquierdo de su padre, con lo cual Rafael se movió a su lado derecho, dejando a Mikey el ataque por la retaguardia. Splinter estaba completamente rodeado, pero permanecía sereno con sus ojos cerrados. Aun sin verlos escuchaba su respiración y sus pasos al moverse para alcanzar sus posiciones actuales, él los había entrenado y conocía pasos y movimeintos, por lo que sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cada uno, casi podía adivinar quién atacaría primero: el más impaciente.

Efectivamente, Rafael fue el primero en atacar lanzando un golpe recto sobre su maestro, quién sólo le bastó arquear la espalda para evitarlo, sostenido la mano de la joven tortuga. Segundos antes había logrado escuchar como su hija se había movido justo después de Rafael. También era predecible pues dado lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, no querría quedarse atrás. Aprovechó el propio impulso del ataque de Rafael para lanzarlo contra la kunoichi, quién no logró esquivarlo por la velocidad con que la tortuga fue proyectada.

Abril fue la siguiente en atacar lanzando su tessen, Splinter lo evitó inclinándose mientras observaba a Donatello acercarse con su Bo en alto, y no se había olvidado de Mikey a sus espaldas quien se había movido casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano. Con el costado de la mano golpeó el tessen que pasaba sobre su cabeza desviándolo lo suficiente para que se dirigiera justo hacia el más joven de sus hijos quién tuvo que tirarse al piso para evitarlo. Detuvo el golpe del bastón del genio con una mano, halándolo hacia él y dando una fuerte patada a su propietario, que prácticamente lo devolvió al sitio de donde había iniciado su ataque.

De reojo observó a Abril pasando por su lado corriendo a recoger su tessen, el cual no había regresado a su mano debido al pequeño cambio de trayectoria que le provocó, al mismo tiempo escuchó a Mikey tratando de sorprenderlo por la espalda. Splinter giró para recibir a la tortuga con el bo que ahora tenía en sus manos, provocando que el joven se golpeará en el estómago, con el mismo movimiento extendió su cola justo en el momento en que Abril pasaba haciéndola tropezar. Parecía que había logrado dejar fuera de combate a todos, pero dos de ellos no tenían la intención de rendirse, aun sin una estrategia bien definida. Alcanzó a verlos cuando daban un salto para atacarle por su costado izquierdo, el sensei utilizó de nuevo el bo como garrocha impulsándose por el aire a una altura mayor de la de sus atacantes, dejando que estos pasaran de largo y, debido a su ataque mal planeado, solo consiguieron chocar sus cabezas entre sí.

— ¡Eres un idiota — le recriminó Karai a Rafael llevándose la mano al cabeza para tratar de calmar el dolor del golpe.

— Tú fuiste quien me estorbó — se defendió la tortuga mientras imitaba el movimiento de la kunoichi.

— Como lo esperaba, no están listos para luchar como uno solo. Sus ataques son instintivos y sin considerar lo que harán sus compañeros, incluso se estorbaron entre ustedes y me dieron las armas para defenderme del ataque de los otros — todos miraban al piso avergonzados, sabían que era difícil vencer al sensei pero no esperaban que ellos mismos se sabotearan en el intento —. Cuando aprendan a moverse como uno solo podrán vencer a cualquier contrincante, incluso a mí. Sin embargo… tal vez lo primero que necesitan es un líder que los encamine en las misiones — el rostro de todos se enfocó en el de su sensei, necesitaban un líder, eso era claro, pero nadie quería ese título por obvias razones, el sólo pensar que alguien tratará de tomar el lugar de Leonardo parecía un ofensa —, lo he pensado muy detenidamente y considero que él más apto para esto, sería… Karai.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Respingó prácticamente de manera automática Rafael, evidenciando su desacuerdo por la elección de su maestro — ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella? Apenas acaba de integrarse a nosotros y ni siquiera nos conoce a la perfección — giró un poco para observar el rostro de la kunoichi que lo veía llena más de consternación por la decisión tan sorpresiva de su padre, que de coraje por las palabras del de bandana roja —, además no pienso obedecer a alguien tan pedante y presumida como ella.

— ¡Es suficiente, Rafael! — Le reprendió enérgicamente su maestro —. He tomado mi decisión y debe ser respetada.

— Claro, siendo la niña de papi, que otra cosa podría esperarse — este comentario provocó que Karai le lanzará una mirada fría y penetrante, si bien sentía que hacerse cargo del grupo era una enorme responsabilidad, consideraba que ser la hija de Splinter no era motivo suficiente para ser su líder y, estaba segura que su padre no solo consideraría esto como el único factor para elegirla.

— Entiendo tu desacuerdo, pero he tomado mi decisión basándome en los hechos. Si mal no recuerdo ya una vez estuviste a cargo tú.

— Y con consecuencias desastrosas, sobre todo para mí — interrumpió de pronto Mikey, recibiendo un empujón de parte de su hermano, por su desafortunada intervención que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— No creo que Donatello y Miguel Ángel tengan la madurez para dirigir al equipo — prosiguió el sensei haciendo caso omiso a lo sucedido —, y Abril aún le falta práctica como kunoichi. Pero Karai ha estado en esto toda su vida, es la mayor del grupo y además ya tiene experiencia liderando a un grupo de ninjas, aunque fueran nuestros enemigos.

— Sí, los ha dirigido al fracaso. Los hemos derrotado en cada ocasión — dijo sarcásticamente Rafael, aun sin aceptar la decisión de su maestro, lo cual solo le acarreó miradas de desaprobación por parte no solo de la kunoichi, sino también del resto de sus compañeros.

— Pues lo siento mucho, mi decisión ya está tomada y espero que todos la respeten, así que tendrán que adaptarse a su nuevo líder aunque no les guste — concluyó Splinter, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, pero Splinter le pidió a su hija que se quedará un momento con él, pues tenían algo que decirle. Sólo hasta que el último de sus demás discípulos abandonó el dojo comenzó a hablar con ella.

— Dime hija, ¿qué opinas de mi decisión de nombrarte líder? — le preguntó sin rodeos.

Karai no respondió de inmediato, fijo un breve momento sus ojos en el piso del dojo intentando ordenar sus ideas, pues al oír la palabra "líder", un solo nombre se le venía a la mente y pensar en tener que tomar su lugar, le parecía una enorme responsabilidad que no estaba segura de llegar a cumplir.

— No sé si estoy lista para esto — le respondió finalmente con la mirada aun clavada en el piso, no se atrevía a mirarlo al rostro por el temor a encontrar algún rastro de desilusión en él —. Los soldados del Pie me obedecían solo porque le temían a Oroku Saki, y al presentarme como su hija, me obedecían más por miedo a recibir algún castigo — Splinter se detuvo frente a ella intentando encontrar sus ojos, pero la chica seguía escondiéndoselols —. Con ellos es distinto — dijo desviando ahora la mirada hacia la puerta del dojo —, cada uno tiene una personalidad y un modo de actuar diferente, no me temen e incluso, tal vez ni me respeten. Hasta hace un mes ni siquiera era parte de su grupo, y ahora tú les dices que seré su nuevo líder. No creo que lo acepten tan fácilmente considerando como se han dado las cosas, mucho menos Rafael que todavía parece guardarme demasiado rencor.

Aunque no le permitía verla a los ojos, podía notar la vacilación y desconfianza en su voz. Entendía su tristeza y sus dudas, pero en verdad creía en ella, no solo porque fuera su hija, sino porque estaba seguro de su capacidad y habilidades. Dio un leve suspiro de resignación mientras le daba la espalda a su hija, encaminándose hacia el pequeño altar donde se encontraba la foto de Tan Sheng acompañada ahora por la foto de Leonardo, que Karai había sustraído de su caja secreta de recuerdos.

— Cuando Leonardo comenzó a liderar al equipo tampoco es que hubiera tenido el respeto y confianza de sus hermanos desde el principio — le dijo con melancolía mientras tomaba en sus manos la foto de Leonardo, para entonces había captado la atención de Karai quien finalmente levantaba la mirada hacia su padre —. Tuvieron que pasar muchas batallas e incluso derrotas antes de que empezaran a obedecerlo, primero de manera forzada y finalmente de una forma tan natural que ni siquiera parecía una orden sino más bien una petición para que los otros aportaran sus habilidades en una misión. Al igual que contigo el más conflictivo siempre fue Rafael, no aceptaba recibir sus órdenes pues siempre se ha considerado mejor peleador que Leonardo, y tal vez lo sea, pero no siempre el más fuerte es el mejor líder — volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar para luego juntar sus manos y hacer una reverencia antes de volverse hacia su hija, quien finalmente le mostraba su rostro atento a lo que tenía que decir —. Si intentas imponer tu voluntad a la fuerza, habrá quienes te sigan con miedo, como sucedió contigo y el Clan del Pie, pero habrá otros que no te acepten, sobre todo cuando son más fuertes, como en el caso de Rafael. Pero si le das a cada miembro de tu equipo su respectivo lugar y los haces sentir valiosos, dirigiéndolos en cada misión de forma eficiente y aprovechando sus cualidades únicas, entonces tendrás su respeto y te seguirán sin dudarlo — se acercó a Karai arrodillándose ante ella sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos, la tomó de sus hombros presionándolos levemente —. Rafael no es malo, solo es bastante necio y tiene problemas para controlar su temperamento, pero nunca conseguirás su respeto poniéndote a su nivel, si respondes a sus agresiones con más agresiones, sólo le das más motivos para seguir desconfiando de ti. Para ganar a veces debes perder y, en este caso para vencer a Rafael primero debes vencerte a ti misma, solo entonces comenzarán a verte como un verdadero líder.

Lo que su padre le pedía parecía muy complicado para Karai, nunca había tenido la necesidad de buscar el respeto de sus subordinados, ellos solían obedecer porque así se los había ordenado Destructor. Tal vez por eso nunca se dio a la tarea de conocerlos e identificar cuáles eran sus fortalezas y limitaciones; en cada misión le daba igual quien realizara una tarea específica siempre que lo hiciera sin reclamar, ¿era posible que a eso se debieran sus continuos fracasos al intentar de vencer a las tortugas cuando eran sus enemigos? Cuando llegaron los robopies solo parecieron empeorar esta situación; androides sin voluntad dispuestos a obedecer órdenes sin protestar, por más excesivas o torpes que fueran.

— Está bien, Padre. Lo intentaré — dijo sin estar totalmente convencida pero con sinceridad, al menos daría su mejor esfuerzo por enfrentar la responsabilidad que se le había echado a los hombros, tratando de no defraudarlo.

— Tengo algo que tal vez te ayude — le dijo repentinamente su padre mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera aparecer por la puerta cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca, el cual entregó a su hija.

Karai observaba ese pequeño bulto sin comprender que es lo que contenía, pero con una enorme curiosidad por abrirlo, pues no podía dejar de notar la sonrisa que su padre tenía desde el momento que salió de su habitación.

Basto un leve movimiento de aprobación por parte de su progenitor, para que la kunoichi comenzara a desenvolver el paquete, con la ansiedad de una niña pequeña que recibe un regalo por primera vez. Terminó de abrir por completo la sabana para encontrarse con lo que parecía un yukata corto de algodón, sin mangas y en color gris, al levantarlo pudo percatarse rápidamente que estaba hecha a su medida.

— Es tiempo de dejar atrás tu vida como miembro del Clan del Pie — le dijo Splinter tomando el atuendo entre sus manos —, tu armadura y demás atavíos son un constante recordatorio de tu vida como discípula de Oroku Saki, pero esto… — le dio vuelta para mostrar que en la espalda se encontraba bordada el símbolo del Clan Hamato resaltando en un tono carmesí —, esto dice claramente que tu verdadero lugar está aquí, con tu verdadera familia.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

— Le perteneció a tu madre, solo le hice algunas adecuaciones para que pudieras utilizarlo sobre tu ropa en lugar de tu armadura — extendió su mano devolviéndoselo a Karai quien lo tomó con agrado —. Cuando supe que estabas viva, siempre tuve la esperanza que regresarías con nosotros y pensé en regalártelo cuando cumplieras los dieciocho años, pero eso sucedió mientras aun eras una serpiente y tus hermanos se encontraban en la granja de Abril, por eso hasta ahora que hemos regresado a nuestro hogar puedo dártelo, espero que disculpes la tardanza.

— No hay nada que disculpar, Padre — respondió visiblemente emocionado levantándose para abrazarlo, esa misma noche tenía pensado utilizarlo durante el patrullaje.

Tal como había solicitado, el cuartel general había enviado a su mejor técnico, quien de inmediato se había dado a la tarea de analizar la información que le habían proporcionado. La teniente Dross ya le había puesto al tanto de la situación, obviando la información que consideraba no era necesario que supiera.

Los primeros resultados no se hicieron esperar. Bishop entró al Laboratorio de Análisis Informáticos y Tecnológicos, guiado por su siempre leal subordinada quien se detuvo junto a un joven que no parecía mayor de treinta años, unos lentes sin armazón se apoyaban en su nariz. En un principio no se percató de la presencia de la Teniente a su lado, pues estaba completamente concentrado escuchando algo a través de unos gruesos auriculares circumaurales mientras garrapateaba algunas notas en una libreta. La teniente lo tomó del hombro dándole una leve sacudida para llamar su atención, lo cual consiguió de inmediato.

El joven se levantó deprisa de una manera torpe dejando caer sus notas al suelo, esbozando una sonrisa pícara, con los ojos iluminados ante la presencia de la teniente. Extendió la mano para saludarla, pero ella simplemente se limitó a hacerse a un lado para presentarlo con el coronel Bishop.

Al ver al coronel, la sonrisa del joven técnico se desdibujó de inmediato, era evidente que prefería tratar con la hermosa teniente Dross que con un mal encarado coronel cuya sola mención solía ser suficiente para que las cosas se movieran aún en los más altos círculos de la Fuerza.

— William Santos para servirle, señor — se presentó de inmediato aún con la mano extendida acompañada de un rostro despreocupado, esperando a que el coronel le saludará, pero no lo hizo.

— Tengo entendido que ha encontrado algo interesante con respecto al incidente de la otra noche — William se inclinó para recoger su libreta de notas y colocarla de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo, mostró una leve sonrisa de orgullo al coronel y posteriormente se sentó frente a su computadora.

— Estuve analizando la grabación de la llamada de emergencia emitida por el equipo alfa — desconectó sus auriculares y elevó el volumen para permitirles escuchar.

La grabación no parecía tener ninguna diferencia con la que el coronel ya había escuchado antes, por lo que le dirigió una mirada de fastidio al joven, quien de inmediato comprendió la indirecta.

— Todo parece normal, ya saben disparos, gritos, sonidos de golpes, lo común en este tipo de situaciones. Pero esto es algo que no se escucha siempre — de inmediato hizo unas adecuaciones en el programa que aparecía en la pantalla, lo cual permitió aislar el sonido de fondo.

En un principio no lograban identificar algo fuera de lo normal por lo que William volvió a repetirlo. Sólo al hacerlo una tercera vez la teniente Elizabeth pudo notar algo peculiar en la grabación.

— ¿Acaso eso no es…?

— Sí — le interrumpió el joven técnico con aire triunfalista —, es una risa, bastante estruendosa por cierto. De verdad que alguien la estaba pasando muy bien.

Bishop tomó al joven por la camisa, jalándolo con violencia y haciendo que se pusiera de pie hasta tenerlo a la altura del rostro. Inclinó la cabeza bajando un poco sus gafas oscuras para que William pudiera ver la furia que proyectaba con sus ojos, lo cual hizo que el joven borrará la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

— ¿Eso le parece gracioso, señor Santos? — el coronel le hablaba apretando la mandíbula, intentando apenas contenerse por no gritarle — Porque quiero recordarle que murieron doce miembros de la Fuerza, doce personas, por lo que hoy no me siento particularmente alegre. Así que si vuelvo a escuchar algún comentario gracioso de su parte lo meteré en varias cajas de zapatos y lo devolveré al cuartel ¿está claro?

— Sí… señor — la sacudida que hizo que se levantará había provocado que los lentes de William se deslizaran por su nariz hasta casi caer, quedando apenas sujetados de las orejas, pero eso no le importó. Sabía de la fama del coronel Bishop en cuanto a tomar acciones drásticas cuando se trataba de proteger a la Tierra y a los soldados de la Fuerza a su cargo, pero no esperaba que descargará su ira contra él.

El joven técnico no dejó de temblar incluso cuando Bishop lo liberó. De forma torpe logró acomodarse sus lentes y volvió a sentarse con nerviosismo tirando de nuevo su libreta de apuntes, la cual decidió dejar en el piso por temor a molestar de nuevo al coronel.

— Debe ser un sádico si se reía de ese modo mientras mataba a los soldados — argumentó la teniente Dross intentando aliviar la tensión del momento.

— No precisamente — le corrigió el técnico un poco más tranquilo al tener que dirigirse a ella y no a su superior —. Lo que escuchamos está en el ruido de fondo, todos los sonidos que están alejados de la fuente principal, pero lograron quedarse grabados. El dueño de esa risa no estaba dentro del camión cuando ocurrió el ataque.

— Había al menos dos atacantes esa noche —Elizabeth giró para ver a su superior quien solo afirmó con su cabeza, indicándole que pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Qué hay de las grabaciones de la cámara que recuperamos? — preguntó Bishop.

— Eso… no ha sido fácil — respondió William con nerviosismo —, la cámara estaba muy dañada y no he logrado conseguir algún fragmento de video que sea de utilidad.

— Me parece que pedí al mejor técnico que la Fuerza tuviera, así que espero que tenga resultados favorables pronto, señor William.

Sin permitirle a responder Bishop caminó a la puerta de la habitación para salir.

— Vaya, que tipo tan idiota — le dijo William a la teniente mientras se agachaba a recoger su libreta de notas, lo cual no consiguió pues la teniente la pisó antes de que el joven logrará alcanzarla.

— Puede que seas el mejor en esto, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que dices — Elizabeth miraba con el ceño fruncido al joven que se encontraba en cuclillas —. El coronel es duro pero aprecia la vida de los soldados que tiene bajo su mando, tal vez incluso sobre la propia. Le molesta saber que perdió a buenos hombres al cumplir con una misión que él les encomendó. Si no entiendes eso entonces el idiota eres tú — levantó el pie y salió por el camino que había tomado el coronel dejando a un confundido William hecho un manojo de nervios.

Entendiendo que no estaba ahí para perder el tiempo ni coquetear con la teniente, decidió continuar con su trabajo para terminar con su labor y regresar al cuartel antes de que Bishop cumpliera sus amenazas.

**N/A**

**Yukata: es una vestimenta japonesa como el kimono, pero hecha de materiales más resistentes y se utiliza de manera informal. Quería que se pareciera al traje de Karai en la versión del 2003 pero no se como describirlo, así que espero que eso ayude.**

**Quiero disculparme por tardar tanto, no quisiera dar ninguna excusa, simplemente tuve que ordenar algunas cosas pero espero que el próximo capítulo salga más rápido pues ya lo tengo avanzado. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	23. Un nuevo Clan del Pie

**Capítulo 23. Un nuevo Clan del Pie**

— ¡Vaya Karai! Debo decirte que te ves genial — Mikey fue el primero en expresar su sorpresa por el nuevo atuendo de la kunoichi.

— Muchas gracias, Miguel Ángel — respondió Karai verdaderamente agradecida por el apoyo del más joven de los hermanos —. Fue idea de mi padre que cambiará mi vestimenta como parte de mi incorporación a mi nueva familia, y para dejar atrás mi pasado en el clan del Pie.

— Sí, y te queda muy bien — dijo Casey acercándose a la chica para abrazarla atrevidamente por la cintura.

— De verdad, Casey, si quieres conservar tu mano en su lugar será mejor que no hagas lo que tienes pensado — si la firmeza en la voz de la chica no era suficiente para que desistiera, su mano en su shikomizue, lista para ser desenvainada, lo convenció a desistir en su intento.

— Pues yo digo que el hábito no hace al monje — respingó de pronto Rafael mirándola apenas de reojo.

Karai se aproximó a él con el ceño fruncido. Todos la veían esperando un nuevo altercado entre ella y Rafael, pero las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su cabeza, a cada paso que daba luchaba por controlar sus ganas de convertirse en serpiente y simplemente arrancarle la cabeza. Cuando finalmente estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, respiro con resignación ahogando su coraje.

— Entiendo perfectamente que no confíes en mí — le dijo con una voz suave, se podría decir que incluso seductora, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los de la tortuga, quien se sorprendió de la forma tan amigable con la que se dirigía a él —. He cometido muchos errores y, en el pasado, no cesaba en mi empeño por acabar por ustedes; además ahora mi padre me ha nombrado su líder, algo que creo merecer menos que cualquiera de ustedes — tomó con delicadeza a la colérica tortuga del hombro, quien no pudo evitar mostrarse totalmente desconcertado ante tan inesperado acto —. Te pido, por favor, que confíes por una vez en mí y me aceptes como parte de tú equipo — poco a poco comenzó a ejercer presión en el hombro de Rafael provocándole dolor —, porque aunque no te guste yo doy las ordenes y más te conviene obedecerlas — sin más soltó finalmente a su presa.

_"Debí suponerlo"_ pensaba Rafael sobando su adolorido hombro; sus hermanos y amigos tenían un pensamiento similar ante la aparente actitud pasiva de Karai que se diluyó rápidamente.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan de esta noche? — preguntó Abril

— En vista de que el Kraang ya no existe, podríamos centrar nuestra atención en lo que queda del Clan del Pie — respondió la kunoichi mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba el que era su antiguo hogar.

— ¿Crees que continúen en operación ahora que Destructor está muerto? — preguntó Donatello con incredulidad.

— Los conozco, no tengo la menor duda que Garra de Tigre querrá vengarse de nosotros por la muerte de Destructor.

— Entonces ir a su guarida ¿no sería ir directo a la boca del lobo?

La pregunta de Rafael tenía algo de razón, seguramente sería peligroso acercarse a la cede del Pie y encontrarse con los seguidores de Destructor. Pero Karai los conocía y sabía que no podían quedarse sentados a esperar a que hicieran su movimiento, si tenía la oportunidad de saber que estaban planeando, lo haría.

— Iremos de todas maneras, si podemos averiguar algo sobre ellos será información valioso y tal vez podamos terminar de una vez con el Clan del Pie.

— Antes de que lo olvide — Donnie sacó un aparato que entregó a Karai —, este tu T-phone, si eres parte del grupo lo necesitaras.

— Sí pero nunca digas "T-phone…"

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! — Donatello tapó la boca de Nikey antes de que pudiera terminar la frase — Al menos quiero que le dure más tiempo que los que te doy a ti. Después te mostrare todas sus funciones, lo importante es que sepas que con este botón se enciende, este enciende un localizador y ya están grabados los números de todos.

— Muchas gracias, flacucho — le dijo mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo.

De inmediato se pusieron en marcha, saltando por las azoteas con el rumbo definido.

Cuanto más cerca se encontraban de su objetivo, iban extremando las precauciones para no ser descubiertos. Se aproximaban con cautela, ocultándose entre las sombra intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Todo era en vano, pues desde varios edificios atrás habían sido divisados por el enemigo.

Sin previo aviso Razhar y Cara de Pez saltaron desde un edificio contiguo cayendo en medio del grupo.

— Mira lo que hemos encontrado, Xever, unos chiquillos fuera de la cama a la hora dormir — dijo en tono sarcástico Bradford.

— Sí, será mejor darles una lección para que no vuelvan a cometer su error — en el acto, el mutante sacó sus navajas y comenzó a atacarlos, Rahzar hizo lo propio con los que se encontraban de su lado, provocando que el grupo se dividiera en dos.

Abril, Donatello y Miguel Ángel combatían contra Rahzar, mientras que el resto eran atacados por Cara de Pez. A pesar de ser mayoría, los mutantes eran hábiles y lograban mantener el ritmo en la lucha.

Cara de Pez giraba dando patadas con la intención de golpear a sus contrincantes, Karai y Rafael esquivaban sus ataque retrocediendo de vez en cuando, mientras Casey se acercaba al mutante por la espalda decidido a golpearlo con un bat, pero fue detenido por un par de robopies que salieron de las sombras para apoyar a Xever.

— Genial, ahora llegaron las basuras del Pie — dijo bastante molestó Rafa el notar como su amigo era atacado por los androides, aunque realmente no estaba preocupado pues sabía que podía contra ellos.

Karai notó que se habían alejado del resto de sus amigos, los cuales peleaban tenazmente contra Rahzar y otro par de robopies. Mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque, veía de reojo que Mikey se había separado de Abril y Donnie, luchando él solo contra los androides; entonces reparó en la enorme distancia que los separaba; los estaban apartando de manera intencional. Mientras pensaba en esto, se distrajo un momento, por lo que no logró esquivar una patada que Xever que le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndola retroceder.

— ¡Karai! — exclamó Rafael al ver a su compañera lastimada, intentó llegar a donde estaba pero Cara de Pez se interpuso impidiendo que se acercará.

— Preocúpate por ti mismo, Rafael — giraba constantemente sus navajas en forma amenazante —. Hoy es el día en que te sacaré tu caparazón.

— Sigue soñando — Rafael corrió hacia su contrincante para embestirlo con un ataque, pero tuvo que detenerse para esquivar la cuchilla de un nuevo robopie, al cual se unió otro más.

Karai se recobraba por fin del golpe recibido. Levantándose del piso intentó ir en ayuda de Rafael, pero fue interceptada por otros dos robopies que comenzaron a atacarla con ferocidad. Esquivaba un golpe tras otros, mientras contratacaba intentando golpearlos con su espada.

Después de un rato logró cortar la cabeza de uno de los androides, solo entonces pudo darse un momento para ver a la tortuga de bandana roja un par de edificios a los lejos. No le preocupaba tener que pelear sola contra el androide que quedaba, su temor se debía a que Rafael era el compañero más cercano, al único al que alcanzaba a ver. Habían logrado su objetivo de separarlos, pero no entendía el porqué, prefirió no darle demasiada importancia, dibujó un arco en el aire con su espada rebanando al último robopie. Estaba lista para ir junto a Rafael para apoyarlo en su pelea contra Cara de Pez, pero el ruido de un motor, el cual conocí perfectamente, llamó su atención.

Reaccionó apenas con el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse de un golpe inminente, cruzó sus brazos evitando que le diera de lleno en el pecho, pero no evitó que la lanzará contra un tragaluz haciéndola caer en lo que parecía ser una bodega abandonada. Logró sujetarse de una las vigas que soportaban la estructura evitando lo que parecía una caída fatal, pero apenas subió a la misma, se vio obligada correr para evitar varios disparos laser hasta que llegó al final de la viga teniendo que bajar por una pila de cajas y buscar un lugar donde resguardarse para dejar de ser un tiro al blanco.

— No creas que puedes esconderte por siempre de mí, Karai — la sombra de Garra de Tigre se proyectaba en el piso de la bodega gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por el tragaluz hecho añicos, mientras descendía utilizando su jetpack en la espalda —. Aquí estaremos completamente solos, la única salida es el tragaluz.

En efecto, la kunoichi asomo ligeramente la cabeza para corroborar que no había ventanas y la única puerta del lugar estaba convenientemente bloqueada por varias cajas. Se encontraba completamente sola encerrada ene se lugar con el felino.

Parecía que no tenía otra opción que pelear contra el mutante. O tal vez no, de pronto recordó el T-phone que Donnie le había dado hace unos momentos, lo sacó de su bolsillo para presionar el botón del localizador, pero un estruendo a su lado la interrumpió.

Garra de Tigre destrozó una de las cajas cercana a la chica, quien tuvo que moverse rápidamente para evitar el segundo disparo directo a la caja donde se escondía, en el proceso dejó caer el aparato perdiéndose en una nube de escombros y astillas que volaban por doquier.

— Niña tonta, sabes que nada escapa a mi olfato — Garra de Tigre disparaba de manera indiscriminada a la posición de Karai haciendo que tuviera que mantenerse en movimiento, sino quería ser alcanzada por uno de los disparos. El felino la veía esquivar cada uno de los disparos con mucha dificultad, por lo que no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras pasaba su lengua por los colmillos saboreando a su presa.

Los ataques desde el aire le daban la ventaja a Garra de Tigre, y la kunoichi lo sabía, debía hacerlo bajar a como diera lugar. Lanzó un par de shurikens contra su rival, ninguno alcanzó su objetivo pues fueron despedazados en el aire por el arma laser del felino.

Una nueva ráfaga de shurikens se aproximó, corriendo con la misma suerte que los primeros.

— Desperdicias tus juguetitos, puedo notar tu deseperación — se mofaba Garra de Tigre mientras destruía cualquier proyectil antes de se acercarán a él. Pecó de exceso de confianza, pues entre los múltiples shurikens que la kunoichi le lanzaba con insistencia se encontraba una bomba de humo, misma que estalló al momento de ser impactada por uno de los disparos laser cubriendo por completo la visibilidad entre el felino y la chica.

A diferencia de Garra de Tigre, Karai esperaba está cortina de humo para moverse rápidamente por detrás de una pila de cajas, mientras el felino salía de su sorpresa moviéndose de lugar para tratar de localizar de nuevo a su presa que ya no estaba a la vista.

— Te dije que no sirve de nada esconderte, puedo olfatearte — comenzó a inhalar aire con fuerza, intentando percibir el aroma de la chica, lo cual logró casi de inmediato.

Se dio la vuelta velozmente para encontrarse de frente con Karai que en ese momento saltaba desde lo más alto de una pila de cajas intentando alcanzar al felino y golpearlo en el aire. Garra de Tigre se movió hacia atrás poniendo distancia de por medio, al tiempo que disparaba de nuevo su arma laser, con la seguridad de que esta vez sí golpearía a Karai debido a la poca distancia que había entre ellos y al hecho de que ella no podía cambiar de trayectoria en el aire.

El rayo láser se dirigía con exactitud justo al pecho de Karai, por lo que colocó su espada frente a ella sosteniéndola con ambas manos a manera de escudo bloqueando el ataque, pero sin poder evitar que su arma se desprendiera de sus manos y ella fuera impulsada hacía atrás cayendo sobre la pila de cajas que había utilizado previamente como trampolín.

A pesar de haber fallado, Garra de Tigre veía de manera triunfal como la chica caía junto con las cajas de madera, seguro de que esto la aturdiría lo suficiente para poder rematarla. Nunca se percató que al moverse hacia atrás él mismo estaba por caer en su trampa. El jetpack impactó con fuerza una de las vigas metálicas que sostenían el techo, si bien esto no fue suficiente para destrozarlo, si lo fue para que se dañará severamente haciendo que el felino perdiera el control y girará varias veces en el aire hasta chocar con uno de los muros del lugar para, finalmente, caer al piso.

Se había arriesgado demasiado con esa táctica, ni siquiera estaba segura si daría resultado, pero el hecho de tener tiempo de salir de su aturdimiento parecía indicarle que había sido efectiva. Meneó la cabeza varias veces para tratar de enfocar la vista mientras buscaba a su rival, pero en su lugar parecía haber encontrado algo mejor. A pocos metros de donde se encontraba pudo visualizar el aparato que Donatello le entregó. Aún sin estar completamente recuperada y tambaleándose a cada paso que daba, consiguió llegar hasta el T-phone y accionar el sistema de localización. De reojo pudo ver a Garra de Tigre muy cerca de donde se encontraba, levantándose pesadamente, visiblemente aturdido debido al choque con el jetpack que ahora parecía no estar funcionando correctamente.

El felino se levantó al momento de ver a Karai, pensaba dispararle con su arma laser pero observó su mano vacía, la había perdido durante la caída, pero eso no lo iba a detener. Corrío hacia la chica al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada dispuesto a acabar con ella de un solo golpe.

Karai había logrado colocar el T-phone en el piso y empujándolo con la mano, logró que se perdiera entre los escombros a su espalda, con la esperanza de que su enemigo no lo viera. Se levantó de inmediato al notar que el felino se aproximaba con su espada en alto, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie y, lo que era peor, ahora no tenía su shikomizue para bloquear el ataque. Solo le quedaba una alternativa y esperaba que Garra de Tigre no estuviera preparado para eso.

Un par de ojos esmeraldas se iluminaban desde el rostro de Karai. Al verlos, Garra de Tigre redujo su velocidad presintiendo que algo no está bien, esto lo ayudo a esquivar el chorro de líquido verde proveniente de la boca de Karai.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Pensé que Donatello te había curado — exclamó el felino asombrado por verla utilizar sus habilidades de serpiente.

— Soy una kunoichi y tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas para ti — le respondió al momento en que tomaba por completo la forma de serpiente. Había decidido que no podría pelear contra Garra de Tigre con una transformación parcial, si quería enfrentarlo y sobrevivir, al menos hasta que sus amigos llegarán, tenía que darlo todo.

Garra de Tigre sacó otra de sus pistolas, disparando contra Karai quien se movió rápidamente evitando el impacto, el cual congeló el piso donde se encontraba hace unos segundos. De inmediato comenzó a deslizarse por el piso zigzagueando con movimientos ágiles, esquivando cada uno de los disparos que su rival le lanzaba. En poco tiempo estuvo cerca de él, por lo que extendió el brazo intentando morderlo con la cabeza que se encontraba en el extremo.

El felino esquivó el ataque, percibiendo como la serpiente comenzaba a rodearlo con su cuerpo con la intención de aprisionarlo. De una patada directo al estómago logró apartarla violentamente de él y antes de que pudiera recobrarse, disparó a uno de sus brazos convirtiéndolo en un cubo de hielo en el piso.

— Se acabó, no importa que sigas teniendo tus habilidades de serpiente, soy mejor que tú y ahora terminaré contigo — en efecto, por más que intentaba destrabar su brazo, el hielo la sostenía con firmeza evitando que pudiera moverse.

Mientras se acercaba a la chica, Garra de Tigre logró ver de reojo una tenue luz parpadeante que llamó su atención. Por un momento dejó a su presa, seguro de que no podía huir, y se acercó a la luz. Enseguida reconoció el aparato que las tortugas usaban para comunicarse, por lo que, intuyendo que con él podrían localizarlos, lo aplastó con el pie haciendo añicos.

Un terror estremeció el cuerpo de la kunoichi al ver su única posibilidad de salir con vida despedazarse bajo el pie del tigre.

— No esperes que vengan a salvarte — decía mientras giraba acercándose amenazantemente a Karai —, tus amigos deben estar muy ocupados o incluso muertos, si esos dos hacen bien su trabajo — tenía la mirada enfocada en su presa, a cada paso que daba la impaciencia por desollarla se apoderaba de él. Había decidido hacerlo con su espada, de esta manera podía estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el último latido de su corazón.

Karai lanzó una última vez su veneno, esperando que esto detuviera el avance de su verdugo, pero éste mantuvo su paso firme, simplemente abanicó el aire con su espada, desviando el líquido en otra dirección.

El miedo se apoderó por completo de la kunoichi, aunque intentaba aparentar valentía, su cuerpo le traicionaba regresando a su forma humana. En sus pupilas se dibujó la imagen del filo en el aire justó antes de caer sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos esperando que el mortal impacto que acabaría con su vida, pero éste nunca llegó.

Un par de discos de hockey golpearon en la mano a Garra de Tigre, con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que continuará su trayectoria hacia la cabeza de Karai.

— ¡Goongala! — el grito de guerra de Casey provocó que Karai abriera sus ojos de manera esperanzadora, nunca pensó en estar tan feliz por ver al joven justiciero, el cual lanzó un par de golpes con su palo de hockey haciendo retroceder al felino, permitiéndole interponerse entre él y su vícitma — No temas cariño, Casey Jones está aquí para salvarte — le dijo mirándola sobre su hombro, mientras dejaba caer un petardo cerca de su mano, el cual estalló con una pequeña explosión, desquebrajando el hielo permitiendo que la chica pudiera liberar su mano.

Odiaba la actitud de Casey, pero le debía que salvará su vida, así que al menos por ahora no le diría nada por su atrevimiento. Sentía su mano completamente entumida, a pesar de estar libre, todavía no estaba recuperada del todo, así que comenzó a frotarla con su otra mano para inducirle el calor necesario.

— ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿No sabes que es muy peligroso quitarle su presa a un tigre? — el mutante levantó su pistola congeladora para dispárale a Casey, pero en un instante su arma fue arrebatada de su mano, quedando colgada por el guardamonte de un sai clavado en el muro.

— No te atrevas a amenazar a mis amigos —exclamó Rafa mientras corría para pararse junto a Casey, sus palabras provocaron cierto entusiasmo en Karai al sentir que por fin Rafael la aceptaba como amiga, por lo que no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, la cual fue percibida por la tortuga de banadana roja quien en ese momento la miraba de soslayo —. Ah, sí… y tampoco con la niña de papi — la chica bajo la cabeza muy decepcionado por este último comentario que echaba por tierra su breve momento de felicidad.

— Si están aquí significa que los otros dos inútiles fracasaron — empuño firmemente su espada señalando con la punta en dirección de sus rivales —, pero no importa, yo solo puedo vencerlos. Me conformaba con acabar con Karai esta noche, pero no han hecho más que incrementar el número de víctimas.

Casey y Rafael se abalanzaron sobre el felino, quien esquivaba fácilmente los ataques, lanzando por su parte varias estocadas con el propósito de lastimarlos, pero ellos también eran ágiles, por lo que no consiguió su objetivo.

Karaí sentía como la sangre comenzaba a circular por su mano, de a poco comenzaba a sentir sus dedos y comenzaba a moverlos ávidamente para acelerar el proceso. A pesar de sus heridas y moretones que desde hace rato habían comenzado a dolerle, estaba ansiosa por sumarse a la lucha y hacerle pagar al felino por su osadía.

El cuerpo de Casey salió volando por los aires, después de recibir una enérgica patada de parte de Garra de Tigre. Rafael se lanzó intentando golpear su cabeza con el único sai que tenía en sus manos, pero el felino bloqueó el ataque con su espada y después estrelló su puño en el rostro de la tortuga.

Rafael se tambaleó hasta caer de espaldas junto a Karai, quien veía como, a pesar de los refuerzos, aún estaban en desventaja.

— ¿Es muy fuerte para nosotros? ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Karai mientras dirigía la mirada al hueco del tragaluz, esperando que el resto del equipo hiciera su aparición.

— Yo que sé, estaban demasiado lejos cuando tu rastreador comenzó a funcionar — Rafael intentó levantarse para continuar luchando contra Garra de Tigre, pero una mano lo jaló del hombro evitando que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

— Espera, si queremos salir con vida tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

— Mira quien comienza a darse sus aires de líder — movió el hombro violentamente retirando la mano de Karai —. Tú no eres mi líder si quieres quédate aquí temblando mientras esperas que lleguen los demás.

Rafael se levantó y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el felino cuando nuevamente fue detenido por Karai, quien esta vez lo sujetó de la mano. Se giró con enfado dispuesto a reclamarle a la kunoichi, pero se detuvo de improviso al notar un dejo de tristeza en la los ojos de Karai.

— Por favor… Rafael — Karai mordió su labio inferior intentando contener su coraje y tragarse su orgullo tan solo por ese instante, en su cabeza recordaba las palabras de su padre que le decían que tenía que comenzar a ceder si quería ganarse la confianza de la iracunda tortuga —, te pido, por favor, que me ayudes… No puedo vencer a Garra de Tigre sin tu ayuda.

Las palabras de la chica sorprendieron por completo a Rafael quien se vio completamente desarmado ante ellas y por la forma en que lo miraba. Sentía el suave toque de la mano de Karai sosteniendo la suya, sin fuerza, sin la intención de retenerlo en caso de que quisiera irse, podría apartarla fácilmente para ir por sí mismo contra Garra de Tigre, si quisiera; pero no quería.

Lo pensó apenas un segundo antes de tomar su decisión. Apretó levemente la mano que lo sostenía halándola hacía él, obligando a la chica a que se pusiera de pie mientras lo veía asombrada por su reacción.

— Te escuchó — le dijo con sinceridad —, ¿qué plan tienes?

— Atacaremos juntos — Karai miró en dirección hacia Casey que volvía a caer aparatosamente arrojado por un nuevo golpe de Garra de Tigre —, pero creo que necesitarás eso — Rafael siguió la mirada de la chica encontrándose con lo que estaba observando tan atentamente y de inmediato entendió, se giró hacía Karai para sonreír socarronamente.

— Bien, está comenzando a gustarme este plan.

Ambos corrieron directamente hacía Garra de Tigre, quien los esperaba en posición de guardia.

— ¡Casey quiero mi sai de vuelta! ¡Y prepárate! — le ordenó Rafael sin detenerse.

El joven justiciero se giró encontrándose con sai clavado en la pared.

— ¿Qué me prepare? ¿Para qué? — Se cuestionaba así mismo mientras desclavaba el arma haciendo caer la pistola congeladora, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo por tomarla en el aire — Oh, ahora entiendo.

Mientras se acercaban comenzaron a moverse en zigzag, cruzándose entre ellos e intercambiando varias veces de posición, por lo que el felino no sabía quién atacaría por la izquierda y quien por la derecha, hasta el último momento cuando se encontraban a escasos metros de él.

Karai atacó por su derecha y Rafael por el lado contrario, pero ninguno logró golpear su oponente.

Garra de Tigre bloqueo le golpe de Karai con su espada mientras con su otra mano libre sostenía el brazo de Rafael.

— ¡Mi sai! — exclamó imperativamente Rafael mientras giraba extendiendo la mano, a lo que Casey arrojó el arma en dirección a su dueño.

Rafael atrapó el sai en el aire y de inmediato lanzó una estocada contra la mano de su oponente con la que tenía atrapado su brazo, por lo cual Garra de Tigre no tuvo otra opción que soltarlo de inmediato para evitar ser alcanzado por el arma.

Karai aprovechó la distracción del felino para girar y colocarse a su espalda, de inmediato lo atacó mientras Rafael hacía lo propio por el frente. Al verse acorralado, el mutante dio un salto girando hacia atrás para caer detrás de la chicai, esta se agachó casi por instinto, evitando el filo de la espada que logró cortar algunos cuantos cabellos.

Este último ataque dejó desprotegido a Garra de Tigre, pues Rafael logró atrapar la espada con sus sais justo cuando pasaba sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi. Karai giró dibujando un arco con su espada intentando cortar el estómago de su enemigo, pero éste dio un brinco hacia atrás, para lo cual tuvo que abandonar su arma atrapada todavía entre los sais de Rafael.

Garra de Tigre estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, no entendía como pero ambos habían realizado un ataque en conjunto, logrando desarmarlo por completo. Gruñó furioso, mostrando sus dientes cual largos eran. No importaba que estuviera desarmado, aún tenía sus garras y dientes, sus armas naturales, con las que podía causar mucho daño. Un instinto asesino se apoderó de él y se lanzó sin más contra sus oponentes, los cuales se mantuvieron firmes uno al lado del otro, esperando pacientemente su ataque.

Ligeramente más adelante, Rafael cubría lo suficiente a Karai para que esta levantará su mano señalando en dirección a Casey, indicándole con esto que se preparará.

Estando a unos cuantos metros, Garra de Tigre saltó sobre ellos mostrando sus garras dispuestas a encajarse en la carne de sus enemigos, pero ambos dieron un brinco a los lados dejando que el felino pasará de largo cayendo sobre sus cuatro extremidades.

— ¡Ahora, Casey! — indicó Karai al joven, quien de inmediato disparó un rayo sobre los brazos de Garra de Tigre haciendo que estos quedaran congelados y aprisionados al piso.

Esto provocó la ira del mutante que rugió con más fuerza mientras intentaba romper sus ataduras, y parecía que lo lograría, pero el frío filo de la espada de Karai en su garganta hizo que se detuviera.

— Esta vez sí se acabó, te cortaré la cabeza antes de que puedas intentar algo más — lo amenazó Karai con frialdad haciéndole recordar sus días en el Clan del Pie.

Garra de Tigre la miraba con odio, sabía que podía liberarse con algo de tiempo, pero la determinación en la mirada de Karai le hizo desistir.

— Mátame ahora que tienes oportunidad, si no lo haces sabes que volveré a buscarte a ti y a tu familia para cobrar venganza.

— Hazlo y de todas formas volveremos a detenerte — respondió la kunoichi presionando un poco con la punta de su espada.

En ese momento aparecieron Donatello y el resto del equipo, quienes a pesar de haber perdido la señal, tenían localizado el lugar donde había transmitido la última vez.

Al verse rodeado, Garra de Tigre comenzó a reír burlonamente.

— Eres una cobarde, Karai, no me has vencido tú, has tenido que recurrir a estos cachorros para lograr una victoria.

— Así es, pero no me avergüenzo de eso, somos un equipo, una familia, y ahora sé que juntos podemos lograr grandes cosas.

— Me vengaré, te juro que no descansaré hasta tenerte en mis garras y me regocijaré con tus gritos y súplicas de dolor — había una gran determinación en la voz del mutante y en esa mirada de odio que la penetraba tan profundo que Karai estuvo tentada a adelantar un par de pasos atravesándole el cuello con su espada.

Como si adivinará lo que la chica estaba pensando, Rafael sostuvo la mano con la que empuñaba la espada, alejando de inmediato el deseo de terminar con la vida del tigre.

— Y cuando vengas por ella, estaremos también nosotros — dijo Rafael apoyado por el resto —. Porque ella ya no está sola, ahora es parte de una familia — se giró para ver a Karai a los ojos regalando una sonrisa apenas perceptible — y es nuestro líder.

Karai le regresó la sonrisa a Rafael ante la sorpresa no solo de Garra de Tigre, sino del resto de sus amigos.

— Lo ves, estoy mejor que nunca, a diferencia de ustedes. Sin Destructor no son más que un cuerpo sin cabeza, sin ningún objetivo ni motivación más que el deseo de venganza que su antiguo amo les dejo, por eso el Clan del Pie está destinado a desaparecer.

— En cambio nosotros nos hemos fortalecido a pesar de nuestras pérdidas — completó Abril.

— No necesito sus sermones — respingó el felino mirándolos con desprecio —. Yo soy ahora el Clan del Pie y la venganza es suficiente motivo para mí.

Karai no quiso seguir discutiendo con él, hizo un gesto a Casey quien enseguida sonrió pues era algo que esperaba desde hace rato.

— ¿Quién quiere paleta helada de tigre? — dijo mientras disparaba al mutante en el resto del cuerpo, dejando solo al descubierto la cabeza, impidiendo que pudiera liberarse.

— ¿Paleta helada de tigre? No creo que sepa tan bien como gatito helado — exclamó de pronto Mikey provocando la risa de todos.

Rafael tomó la pistola congeladora y la destruyó, posteriormente todos se retiraron dejando atrás a un congelado y resentido Garra de Tigre que odiaba a sus enemigos más que nunca.

Se alejaron del lugar y no se detuvieron hasta encontrarse varias calles lejos, para evitar un nuevo enfrenamiento con los otros mutantes del Clan del Pie.

— ¿Me pueden decir como lograron vencer a Garra de Tigre ustedes solos? — les cuestionó Donnie sabedor de lo fuerte y hábil que era.

— Fue fabuloso — respondió Casey —, debiste haberlos visto, Karai y Rafael comenzaron a atacarlo en equipo y de forma tan sincronizada, parecía que podían leer sus pensamientos.

— ¿Leer sus pensamientos? — Preguntó Abril mientras volteaba a ver a Donnie — ¿Cómo lo que quería Splinter que hiciéramos hoy?

— No es nada, solo dejamos atrás nuestras diferencias y, ya saben,… la adrenalina del momento— respondió Rafael con apatía.

— Creo que fue más que eso — Karai intervino clavando la mirada en Rafael, quien no pudo soportarla y desvió el rostro sonrojado —, no sé cómo explicarlo pero sentí que podía confiar en lo que Rafael haría durante la pelea, como si cada movimiento hubiera sido planeado de antemano, tal como mi padre nos dijo.

— Entiendo. A propósito ¿Por qué apagaste tu localizador antes de que llegáramos? — preguntó Donnie pensando en lo peor.

— Es que… no lo apagué. Garra de Tigre lo rompió.

Donatello abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran mirando fijamente a Karai.

— ¿Lo rompió?… Pero si te lo acabo de dar.

— Vaya, le duró menos que a mí. ¡Sin duda es un nuevo record! — exclamó jubilosos Mikey ganándose un merecido "cállate Mikey" de parte de Donnie y Karai quienes comenzaron a discutir por el T-phone.

Rafael miraba a Karai mientras continuaba discutiendo con Donatello. Tenía razón, de alguna forma habían logrado conectarse durante la pelea, tal vez fuera porque sus personalidades eran muy parecidas o porque en ese momento sintió que todo el odio y rencor que le guardaba se habían ido desde que solicitó su ayuda. No alcanzaba a comprenderlo de todo, pero sentía que ahora la veía de manera distinta. Tembló al pensar que ahora comprendía un poco lo que Leo había visto en ella desde un principio, porque la defendía siempre e incluso se arriesgaba por ayudarla, pero sobre todo, porque no podía verla como una hermana. Este pensamiento lo aterrorizó y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza intentado sacarlo de ahí.

— Oye viejo — interrumpió de pronto Casey, abrazándolo por el cuello —, ¿qué es ese brillo en tus ojos?

— ¿Cuál brillo? No sé de qué hablas — dijo Rafa tratando de desviar el tema.

— Y mirando fijamente a Karai — Casey alargó el nombre de la chica en tono burlón tratando de hacer enfadar a su amigo, lo cual consiguió pues este le dio un empujón para sacárselo de encima.

Tal vez lo había dicho en broma, solo por molestar, pero la verdad era que Rafael no volvería a ver a Karai como siempre después de esa noche.

Era su séptima taza de café del día, sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse mientras veía el recipiente llenarse con la bebida.

Dio un sorbo grande cuando aún se encontraba caliente esperando, que esto lo despertara, pero al pasar el escozor en su lengua se encontró que se sentía igual de somnoliento.

— ¿Cansado, señor Santos? — la pregunta de la teniente Dross parecía haber tenido un mejor efecto que la bebida caliente.

— Sí… un poco — Elizabeth parecía no haber escuchado al joven técnico y sin mirarlo se dispuso a servirse una taza de café —. Permítame, teniente — el joven le quitó rápidamente la taza para servirle él mismo.

— Eso no era necesario, pero se lo agradezco — tomó de buena gana el vaso que le ofreció.

— Tómelo como una disculpa, por lo de ayer. No era mi intención ofenderla o al coronel.

— Por mi parte no hay ofensa, pero debes ser cuidadoso con el coronel. Vinimos a detener una invasión y cuando parecía que lo habíamos logrado, sucede algo como esto — la mirada profunda de la teniente se perdió en la superficie de su taza de café —. No sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que apenas logramos lo fácil y las cosas se pondrán peor.

— Debe ser difícil tener que luchar contra extraterrestres y criaturas extrañas, creo que en ese sentido mi trabajo es mucho más sencillo; aunque de vez en cuando no me sentaría mal algo de acción, aunque un enclenque como yo duraría poco en un combate.

Con su comentario logró robarle una sonrisa a la teniente, no sabía si era porque le había parecido divertido o por sentir cierta lástima al saberse mejor preparada físicamente que él. De cualquier forma había logrado formar cierta empatía con ella y quería aprovechar el momento.

— Todos podemos ser útiles a nuestra manera — le dijo la teniente Dross en tono bastante amigable —. Lo que usted hace es también muy importante en nuestro esfuerzo por proteger a la Tierra.

— Si usted lo dice. Aunque no estaría mal que nos viéramos alguna vez para intercambiar experiencias, ya sabe yo podría aburrirla con mis charlas sobre computadoras y sistemas y usted podría enseñarme algunos movimientos de defensa.

— Es lo puede hacer aquí, tenemos personal altamente calificado para darle el entrenamiento adecuado si así lo requiere, señor Santos.

— No es lo mismo, preferiría algo más personal, podríamos conocernos mejor e incluso comenzar a llamarnos por nuestro nombre y no solo teniente Dross y señor Santos.

La sonrisa de la teniente se desdibujo por completo al comprender las intenciones de William, se recriminaba internamente por haber caído tan fácilmente en su juego.

— Por cierto ¿Cómo va con la recuperación de imágenes? — le dijo intentando desviar el tema.

— Eh, bueno… respecto a eso — dio un pequeño sorbo intentando ganar algo de tiempo para pensar que responder, ante los pobres resultados que había logrado —, los archivos estaban muy dañados, apenas he logrado recuperar algunas imágenes muy borrosas.

— Es lamentable oír eso — la voz del coronel sonando a espaldas del joven lo pusieron nervioso al punto que derramó un poco de café —. Me extraña que el general Hawking haya enviado a un técnico que lleva más tiempo coqueteando con mi subordinado que tratando de darnos información de utilidad.

La teniente Dross no pudo evitar sonrojarse avergonzada por el comentario de su superior, descargando una mirada recriminatoria sobre William que prefirió volverse y encarar al coronel, que seguir observando su rostro molesto.

— No… eso no… es cierto — balbuceó William hecho un manojo de nervios —. Como dije si he conseguido algunas imágenes pero… muy borrosas.

— Entonces no tendrá ningún inconveniente en mostrarnos sus hallazgos — Bishop se apartó dando el paso al joven con la mano —, lo seguimos.

Vacilante William comenzó a caminar con pasos rígidos para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo. La teniente dio un paso pero el coronel le cerró el paso con su cuerpo.

— No es lo que crees — le dijo con firmeza haciendo alusión a lo sucedido hace un momento.

— Elizabeth, eres una mujer muy bella, entiendo que tarde o temprano alguien te interesará y no quiero que quedes atrapada en la misma obsesión por proteger a la Tierra que me mantiene a mí dentro de la Fuerza.

— No necesito tus consejos, sabes porque estoy aquí y nada ni nadie me apartará de su lado… coronel — puso un especial énfasis en esta última palabra tratando de dejarle en claro que no quería mezclar su vida personal con sus funciones dentro de la Fuerza.

— Lo hablaremos después — Bishop dio media vuelta seguido de cerca por la teniente quien no lograba ocultar su fastidio.

William había abierto uno de los archivos de imagen, donde se lograba apreciar en forma poco nítida una enorme sombra resaltando sobre un fondo rojizo, aparentemente el fuego de uno de los vehículos escolta, de hecho si no fuera por eso muy posiblemente ni siquiera hubiera podido obtener algo más que imágenes completamente ennegrecidas. La figura del agresor se homogenizaba con el resto de las formas de la imagen: soldados caídos, los muros y techo del camión, las armas de los soldados, extremidades que estaban en un primer plano, todo se conjugaba en una sola figura sin sentido.

— Tengo más imágenes, pero creo que esta es la que mejor hemos logrado — dijo el joven técnico tratando de disculparse —. He utilizado usar varios filtros pero por la pobre calidad de la imagen no he logrado mucho. Sé que esto es una mano, esto de aquí es una de las armas al igual que lo de acá… — señalaba con el cursor cada uno de los objetos que mencionaba para que el coronel pudiera verlos con mayor facilidad — y algunos cuerpo que pueden identificarse, pero el resto simplemente no está claro, no sé exactamente donde comienza el cuerpo del agresor y donde es alguna otra cosa — finalizó temiendo haber decepcionado al coronel.

— Tal vez usted no puede, pero creo que yo sí — le dijo Bishop acercando el rostro a la pantalla ante la mirada de asombro del joven. Ciertamente desde que vio la imagen por primera vez le pareció ver una forma conocida, que no hubiera identificado si no la hubiese visto antes y conforme William señalaba los elementos que no eran parte del agresor, le comenzó a parecer más evidente —. ¿Puede dibujar el contorno que yo le vaya señalando?

— Sí, claro — le respondió aún si entender que es lo que había visto.

Bishop comenzó a delinear con su dedo el contorno de una figura, la cual William iba dibujando lo mejor posible. Conforme avanzaba el temor del coronel se hacía mayor, en algún momento deseó encontrarse con algo que no encajara con la imagen que tenía en su mente, pero conforme su dedo fue avanzando, parecía que estaba en lo correcto y al finalizar el trazo no pudo hacer más que aceptar la evidencia.

Apenas finalizó de dibujar el contorno señalado por el coronel, William presionó algunos botones permitiendo resaltar la figura con respecto al resto de la imagen. Lograba ver una forma humanoide pero, en ningún sentido eso era humano.

— ¿Qué piensa teniente Dross?

Elizabeth trago un poco de saliva intentando aclarar la garganta, al igual que su superior identificó rápidamente al agresor una vez que su figura destacaba entre el resto de las sombras.

— No puedo creerlo, debe haber una explicación — alcanzó a decir con desilusión.

— Si la hay no me interesa, la evidencia es clara. Señor Jones imprima varias imágenes y que las distribuyan a los jefes de escuadrón. Tenemos a nuestro objetivo.

A pesar de haberse liberado de la trampa de hielo, su cuerpo todavía resentía los estragos que éste le había causado. Se sintió aliviado al entrar por la puerta principal después de arrastrar su cuerpo agarrotado por los calles nocturnas de la ciudad, le hubiera gustado ir directo a sus habitación, pero prefirió dirigirse a la sala del trono, aún tenía algo que hacer.

Como sospechaba Bradford y Xever se encontraban ahí esperando su regreso.

— Mira quien regresa con la cola entre las patas — dijo en afán de burla Rahzar —, oh, perdón olvide que tú no tienes cola — en seguida se dejó oír la risa de ambos mutantes lo que provocó aún más la ira de un ya de por sí muy molesto Tigre.

– ¡Inútiles! Ni siquiera pudieron entretener a esos cachorros — les reclamó olvidándose de la rigidez de su cuerpo y acercándose a ellos de forma amenazadora.

— El plan era alejarlos de Karai. Se supone que tú te encargarías de ella por traicionar al maestro Destructor — se defendió Xever sin amedrentarse —, pero por lo visto no lo lograste.

— ¡Tú permitiste que Rafael y ese chico, Casey Jones, llegarán a ayudarla! Si no hubiera sido por ellos, ahora ella estaría muerta.

— Las cosas se complicaron, los robopies no sirvieron de nada y tú ya estabas a solas con Karai en esa bodega. No tenía la necesidad de continuar peleando.

— Cobarde… ambos son unos cobardes — el rostro de Garra de Tigre parecía paralizado en una mueca de coraje, donde sus dientes sobresalían y rechinaban a cada palabra —, ¡la próxima vez deben continuar peleando hasta que esas tortugas hayan muerto!

Bradford y Xever se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Quién dijo que habrá una próxima vez? — Intervino Rahzar — Sin el maestro Destructor, ¿qué caso tiene continuar con esta venganza?

— Sí, además no sé quién te nombró a ti líder. Nosotros no te debemos nada y preferimos enfocarnos en volver a nuestra forma humana — Xever secundó lo dicho por su compañero.

— ¿Acaso piensan marcharse igual que los traidores de Zeck y Steranko? Ustedes no tienen…

Una gruesa y estridente carcajada se dejó escuchar por el lugar, interrumpiendo la discusión y haciendo que sus participantes se olvidarán por un momento de ella.

La carcajada hacía eco por todos los rincones haciendo imposible que pudieran identificar la fuente.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — preguntó Rahzar poniéndose en posición de combate al igual que sus compañeros.

— Entonces, ¿esto es el Clan del Pie? — la risa se acalló para dar lugar a una voz aguda y chillona que retumbo en los oídos de los mutantes — Nos habían dicho que era un poderoso grupo de guerreros, pero parece más un zoológico — volvió a escucharse la insoportable risotada que los había alertado al principio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? No sabes con quién estas tratando. ¡Muéstrate cobarde! — exclamó en tono demandante Garra de Tigre mientras alzaba su mano.

— Ustedes son quién no saben con quiénes están tratando — los tres mutantes desviaron enseguida la mirada hacia el trono de su antiguo amo, lugar de donde provenía ahora la voz.

Sentado en la silla de Destructor se encontraba un extraño ser, que a todas luces podía notarse que no era humano. Su cuerpo parecía cubierto por una especie de coraza morada desde los pies hasta los hombros, sobresaliendo solo su cabeza que era del mismo color que el cuerpo y en lugar de cabello tenía unos tentáculos, como los de una anemona. En su rostro no se observaba nariz ni fosas nasales, pero sobresalían un par de ojos color azul uniforme sin pupilas. Tenía una sonrisa larga y confiada dejando mostrar dos hileras de colmillos del mismo tono que sus ojos. Los dedos de sus manos asemejaban más a unos conductos flexibles y terminaban en unas aberturas sin uñas.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — le cuestionó rápidamente Garra de Tigre.

— ¿Nosotros? ¡Oh! Tenemos muchos nombres — les dijo sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa —, todos impronunciables para seres inferiores como ustedes, pero si lo desean pueden llamarnos Arkkan.

— ¡Insolente! Te atreves a tomar la silla del maestro destructor e insultarnos.

El felino corrió hacia él con sus garras en alto. Al llegar a la base de la escalera brinco con la intención de dar un zarpazo al intruso, pero éste no pareció inmutarse.

Concentrado en su objetivo, Garra de Tigre no vio venir el ataque por uno de sus costados, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y lo golpeo de lleno devolviéndolo al primer escalón.

Aturdido aún por el golpe, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la punta de unas cuchillas que le parecieron muy familiares.

— No puede ser — exclamó confundido, pensando que se trataba de una ilusión provocada por el golpe, poco a poco recorrió el cuerpo de su atacante solo para darse cuenta que no era quien pensaba al principio —. No eres él — refunfuñó molesto al reconocerlo mucho antes de ver su rostro.

— Por supuesto que no — esta vez la voz que le había hablado lo lleno de temor, no necesitaba verlo para reconocer a su dueño, sintió un frío que lo paralizó aún más que cuando estaba congelado.

Una tercera figura caminó por en medio de todos en dirección al trono, subió uno a uno los escalones ante la mirada de asombro de los mutantes, deteniéndose justo frente a la criatura que se encontraba posado ahí.

— ¿Te importaría? — le dijo fríamente penetrándolo con la mirada.

— Por supuesto que no — respondió Arkkan levantándose de inmediato mientras hacía el ademan de estar sacudiendo el asiento sin dejar de sonreír —. De todas formas no es un lugar muy cómodo que digamos.

Arkkan se hizo a un lado para dejar que su legítimo dueño se sentara en el trono, colocándose de su lado izquierdo. Mientras tanto, el atacante de Garra de Tigre subió las escaleras para situarse de su lado derecho.

— ¿Maestro Destructor? — preguntó Rahzar con incredulidad.

— Así es. Al parecer he regresado a tiempo para evitar que ustedes, partida de incompetentes, terminaran por destrozar el nombre del Clan del Pie.

— Nosotros solo intentamos continuar con tus deseos, Zeck y Steranko se…

— ¡Callate! — Interrumpió tajantemente a Xever —Estoy al tanto de la traición de esos dos. Ya me haré cargo de ellos. Por ahora les presentaré a mi nuevo segundo al mando.

Destructor señalo a quién tenía a su derecha, alguien que los mutantes reconocieron desde el primer vistazo. Garra de Tigre gruñía en silencio enfadado por el golpe recibido anteriormente y porque el que ahora sería su nuevo líder era uno de sus odiados enemigos: Leonardo.

Ataviado con un peto negro con el símbolo del pie del lado del corazón y una máscara del mismo color. En ambas manos tenía dos garras con cuchillas retractiles como las de Destructor y a su espalda se podía ver un par de empuñaduras de espadas. Parecía indiferente a todo lo que ocurría, pero podía ver en su mirada una frialdad como sólo el líder del Pie podía transmitir.

— No puedes hablar en serio — respingó el felino —. Ese de ahí es Leonardo nuestro enemigo.

— Te equivocas, Garra de Tigre. Leonardo murió aquel día en la estación del metro — bajo la máscara una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmó en su rostro —. Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos perdieron a un miembro ese día y nosotros ganamos a un valioso aliado: Yami. Con él y la criatura a mi lado — se dirigió a Arkkan en un tono despectivo —, el Clan del Pie renacerá más glorioso que nunca y finalmente mi venganza se hará realidad.


	24. Experimentos fallidos

**Hola a todos los lectores y lectoras, les traigo el último capítulo del año con la mala noticia de que el próximo si tardará bastante, pues ya estoy de vacaciones y me iré de viaje y, en consideración al espíritu navideño de estas fechas, me será imposible escribir sin que reciba una buena reprimenda de mi familia. Por lo cual aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas y lo mejor para el siguiente año, que este lleno de alegría, emociones y muy, pero muy buenos fics. Saludos y nos leemos pronto (o no tan pronto)**

**Capítulo 24. Experimentos fallidos.**

Con los primeros rayos del sol se venían al mismo tiempo las primeras peripecias de la alcantarilla. Apenas había pasado la hora del desayuno y Mikey ya había hecho de las suyas. El doctor Bromastein había atacado de nuevo, su víctima: Karai.

Aún con el pelo y el rostro escurriendo agua, la kunoichi armada con un sartén, pues fue lo primero que tuvo a la mano, perseguía al más joven de los hermanos. Le sorprendía la agilidad que poseía Mikey, al que consideraba el más débil de todos, pero aun así no lograba acertar ningún golpe pues este los esquivaba con volteretas y giros en el aire, lo cual solo acrecentaba la furia de la chica; todo esto para el beneplácito de Rafael que no podía dejar de observar la escena con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Donatello se encontraba en el laboratorio observando algo a través de su microscopio. Se levantó un momento de la silla y comenzó a caminar hasta el otro lado del lugar, deteniéndose en la foto enmarcada donde él ayudaba a Abril a columpiarse, que se encontraba colgada en el muro, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo estaba viendo y posteriormente retiró el marco del muro dejando al descubierto un pequeño interruptor que se encontraba oculto, lo accionó y de inmediato una de las baldosas del piso se deslizó dejando ver un compartimiento secreto donde guardaba varios recipientes con lo que le quedaba del retromutágeno.

Tomó uno de los recipientes y vacío un poco de su contenido en un matraz, para luego volver a colocarlo en su lugar y cerrar el compartimento con ayuda del interruptor antes de colocar de nuevo a foto en su lugar.

— ¡Wow! Ese es un buen escondite — la voz de Abril fue algo inesperado, por lo que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el matraz con el líquido azul.

— Hola Abril… no esperaba que anduvieras por aquí — el genio volvió el rostro con una sonrisa tonta al verse descubierto por la joven, pero enseguida la borró al notar que no venía sola.

— Oye viejo, ¿por qué tanto secreto? — preguntó Casey quien se encontraba apoyándose en el hombro de la pelirroja.

— Después del ataque del Kraang, pensé que sería bueno tener algún lugar donde ocultar cosas importantes, por si lo requerimos — respondió Donatello secamente mientras regresaba a su mesa de trabajo —. Ahora si me permiten tengo cosas que hacer, como si no fuera suficiente el alboroto de afuera.

— No es para tanto, además este es un buen escondite, no creerás lo molesta que esta Karai, estoy seguro que si llega a atrapar a Mikey, no vivirá para contarlo — le dijo el joven vigilante abrazándolo por el cuello.

— ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? — preguntó Abril con curiosidad mientras Donatello se zafaba del abrazo con molestia.

— Bueno… no sé si deba decirles… — se quedó pensativo un momento, no lo habría duda ni un minuto de haber sido solo ella, pero ahí estaba Casey también. Finalmente se resignó ante los ojos azules de su adorada Abril que permanecían clavados en los suyos que parecían suplicarle que confiara en ella y le contara —. Está bien —suspiró con resignación —, cuando llegamos del patrullaje anoche, Karai vino a verme para decirme que se había estado sintiendo débil, mareada y con asco, también me dijo que se había transformado completamente en serpiente durante su pelea contra Garra de Tigre. Sospeche que ambos eventos tenían relación, por lo que le pedí una muestra de sangre para analizarla y salir de mis sospechas y… bueno… no son muy buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué está pasando con mi sangre? — Karai entró en ese momento a la habitación dejando a los presentes mudos por un instante sin saber que decirle.

— ¿Qué ya nadie toca la puerta antes de entrar? — se quejaba Donnie al verse sorprendido nuevamente en un solo día.

— Perdón, flacucho pero escuche que estabas hablando de mí y no pude evitarlo.

— ¿No te encontrabas persiguiendo a Mikey? — inquirió Abril.

— El muy cobarde entró a esconderse en el dojo donde mi padre se encuentra meditando — respondió la kunoichi mirando al sitio referido —, pero no podrá esconderse ahí por siempre — golpeó con su puño la palma de su mano sin aparatar la vista del dojo lo que provoco cierta miradas de temor entre los presentes —. Por ahora, quiero saber qué es lo que encontraste en mi sangre — desvió ahora el rostro hacia el genio, indicándole que continuara con su explicación.

— Bien, creo que… es mejor que lo sepas — continuó Donatello con resignación —. Cómo ya les había dicho anteriormente, el mutágeno y el retromutágeno en la sangre de Karai se encuentran en un aparente estado de equilibrio, gracias a la enzima utilizada por Stockman — todos asintieron al unísono esperando que Donatello omitiera esa parte de la explicación —. Pues al parecer no siempre es así. El ADN de serpiente es más fuerte que el de humano, por lo que cada vez que utilizas tus poderes, se rompe dicho equilibrio dentro de tus células — continuó con la explicación dirigiéndose ahora a la kunoichi —. Este proceso se aceleró cuando decidiste transformarte por completo en serpiente, al volver a tu forma humana, tu cuerpo resintió los efectos, por eso te sentías débil y mareada.

— ¿Quiere decir que Karai volverá a ser una serpiente? — preguntó Abril mirando con cierta compasión a su amiga.

— No precisamente. Si estoy en lo correcto, al mantenerte por más tiempo en tu forma humana, la enzima vuelve a estabilizar ambos ADN, pero debe mantenerse así por más tiempo para compensar el deterioro provocado al transformarte completamente en serpiente.

— Entonces, ¿no podré utilizar nuevamente mis habilidades de serpiente?

— Claro que puedes, pero no lo recomendaría, y de preferencia deberías espaciar lo más posible tus transformaciones y evitar conservar tu forma de serpiente por un largo periodo de tiempo — dijo Donnie con una sonrisa fingida intentando calmar a la kunoichi —. Yo por mi parte sigo experimentando para lograr revertir el proceso por completo, es lo mejor en lugar de esperar que algo malo suceda.

— Entiendo, te agradezco tu esfuerzo Donatello — Karai se dirigió a la salida del laboratorio dejando al resto de sus amigos.

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, se encontró con Rafael recargado en el muro, con los brazos cruzados. La miraba con pesadumbre, era evidente que había escuchado lo que Donnie había dicho.

— Hazle caso a mi hermano, eres una kunoichi muy hábil y no necesitas tus habilidades de serpiente para ganar una pelea.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por mí? Seguramente quieres aprovechar esto para vencerme en el próximo entrenamiento — con una mano en la cintura, Karai desdeño las palabras de la tortuga.

Le hubiese gustado decirle que su preocupación por ella era sincera, que desde la noche anterior no había logrado sacarla de su cabeza, pero las hirientes palabras de la chica lo enfurecieron, no porque le molestara su actitud tan soberbia, sino porque en ellas reflejaba el poco afecto que ella sentía por él, y eso en verdad le molestaba ¿cómo había logrado Leonardo ser tan cercano a alguien como Karai? Al parecer todo estaba en la actitud relajada y tolerante de su hermano fallecido, algo que no lo caracterizaba a él.

Rafael dio un sonoro resoplido alejándose, sin decir una palabra más, para posteriormente encaminarse a su habitación encerrándose ahí hasta la hora del entrenamiento.

Karai lo veía alejarse sin darle importancia, tal vez había sido demasiado cruel con él, pero en ese momento las palabras de Donatello ocupaban por completo su mente.

Baxter cayó al suelo sorprendido. Si tuviera parpados, estos estarían abriéndose por completo dejando salir sus ojos de sus cavidades orbitarias.

— Maestro… Destructor — balbuceó con temor al observar al líder del Clan del Pie entrar a su laboratorio, aunque no sabía si lo sorprendía más el hecho de que estuviera vivo o que viniera acompañado por uno de sus antiguos enemigos.

— Baxter Stockman — le dijo Destructor con desprecio alargando cada una de las palabras que conformaban su nombre —. Espero que al menos tú hayas sido de utilidad mientras no estuve y tengas listos los robopies.

— Sobre eso… bueno — miraba a espaldas de Destructor a Garra de Tigre de manera acusadora —, yo los tenía guardados, tal como lo indicó en su última orden antes de… bueno… usted sabe…

— Déjate de tanto parloteo y dime ¿dónde están mis robopies? — el sonido metálico de las cuchillas extendiéndose heló la sangre de Stockman, no importaba que es lo que dijera, cuál fuera su pretexto, nada lo salvaría de un terrible castigo.

— Fue Garra de Tigre — exclamó repentinamente mientras señalaba al felino —, el me obligó a darle varios de sus androides — el inculpado veía a la mosca con furia, sin lugar a duda se cobraría muy caro la acusación

— ¿Intentas decirme que le diste a estos inútiles mis robopies, sólo para que los desperdiciaran en una estrategia tan estúpida?

— No les di todos — dijo mientras se cubría la cabeza esperando el ataque por parte de su amo —, escondí algunos junto con sus clones mutantes.

Al escuchar esto, Destructor guardo sus cuchillas, sin duda había apaciguado momentáneamente su ira, pero eso no lo salvaría de las represalias que ya se maquinaban en las mentes de los demás mutantes, que se sentían traicionados por Stockman.

— Muéstrame, entonces, a mis soldados — le ordenó con frialdad.

Sin hacerse esperar, Baxter voló a una de las puertas del laboratorio y tecleó una clave en el tablero de seguridad adjunto a ella. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron dejando ver al grupo de robopies que Stockman había ocultado a sus compañeros.

— Son sólo diez robopies, pero como puede ver los oculte obedeciendo sus órdenes hasta el final.

Destructor giró su cabeza para mirar directamente a Yami quien se encontraba presenciando la escena sin haber dicho ninguna palabra ni mostrado, hasta ese momento, alguna reacción.

— ¿Son suficientes estos androides para tu plan? — le preguntó tajantemente Destructor.

Yami se limitó a desviar su mirada hacia el extraterrestre, quien en todo momento había luchado por aguantar soltar una carcajada, pues al parecer le causaba gracia el hecho de que Destructor infligiera un gran temor a sus subordinados y la forma tan denigrante en que ellos se sometían a sus órdenes. Sin embargo al sentirse aludido por la mirada de Yami, no tuvo más opción que responder.

— Sí, sí, sí. Estos androides con tecnología Kraang serán suficientes para lo que tenemos planeado — dijo entre risas.

— Parece que has corrido con suerte Stockman, pero la próxima vez espero que mis órdenes sean obedecidas al pie de la letra. Yami es ahora mi segundo al mando, dale a él y a su… compañero, todo lo que necesiten. Espero tener resultados pronto — finalizó mirando fijamente a Yami.

— Así será maestro — respondió secamente mientras hacia una reverencia.

Destructor se retiró seguido del resto de los mutantes, quienes dirigieron miradas de desaprobación, no sólo a Yami, sino al resto de los que quedaban en el laboratorio.

Baxter activó desde su computadora a los robopies que comenzaron a marchar fuera del cuarto donde se encontraban ocultos.

— Son todos suyos, y aunque Destructor ordenó que los ayudara, prefiero continuar mis experimentos para volver a ser humano.

Arkkan se acercó a Baxter tomándolo bruscamente del rostro. Lo observó unos segundos, como si estuviera analizándolo o buscando algo en él, siempre son su tétrica sonrisa que dejaba ver sus diente azules.

— A nosotros nos parece que eres muy bien parecido así — le dijo finalmente en tono sarcástico.

Baxter retiro su mano de un golpe y se alejó volando de la criatura. Lo asustaba no sólo la grotesca apariencia del extraterrestre, sino también que parecía haber hablado en serio.

– Deja de jugar Arkkan. Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, así lograremos nuestros objetivos lo antes posibles — intervino Yami con cierto desdén.

— Claro, claro. Tú quédate tranquilo, déjanos a nosotros a estos bebés y les haremos unas mejoras.

Tomó con una de sus manos la cabeza de uno de los robopies y la separó del resto del cuerpo, el cual se derrumbó de inmediato sobre el suelo. Posteriormente se sentó junto al cuerpo robótico introduciendo uno de sus dedos tubulares a través de la oquedad del cuello, ante la mirada de desagrado de Baxter, quien no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

Yami comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de donde había salido los robopies, pero antes de lograr entrar, fue detenido de súbito por Stockman quien se interpuso en su camino.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Destructor me pidió entregarte a los robopies y ya lo hice, aquí no hay nada que te interesé — le dijo con brusquedad el insecto mutante. A pesar de lo que su amo le había dicho, no confiaba en el que alguna vez fuera su enemigo.

— Mencionaste unos clones mutantes de Destructor. Tal vez sean útiles en nuestros planes — respondió Yami con una seriedad que parecía haberse tatuado de manera permanente en su rostro.

— Son experimentos muy valiosos, están hecho con el ADN de Destructor y, a menos que él lo ordene, no tengo porque entregártelos — no había terminado de hablar cuando terminó de teclear la contraseña en el tablero cerrando las puertas metálicas, pero al dar la vuelta se encontró con el frío filo de una katana apuntando a su rostro.

— Creo que no has entendido — por primera vez desde que había llegado con Destructor, Yami mostraba una ligera sonrisa, demasiado siniestra para pensar que algo le causaba gracia, parecía más bien encantado por tener un pretexto para utilizar su arma en la cabeza de la mosca —, Destructor me dio la autoridad para tener todos los recursos del Clan del Pie a mi disposición, eso te incluye a ti y a todos tus experimentos. Pero si te niegas puedo matarte aquí mismo, al fin y al cabo tengo a un mejor inventor de mi lado.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Arkkan quien se encontraba de espaldas a ellos y, aunque parecía concentrado en su trabajo, su cuerpo se sacudía evidenciando que se reía de lo que estaba pasando. Baxter comprendió rápidamente la situación tan precaria en la que se encontraba, sabía de la nobleza de las tortugas y su disposición por no matar a nadie, pero algo en la mirada de Yami le decía que había cambiado y esa regla ya no se aplicaba a él.

Giró para volver a teclear la contraseña permitiendo que el nuevo miembro del Clan del Pie entrara en el cuarto.

Dentro se encontraban unas jaulas de acero, había varias, pero solo tres estaban ocupadas. En cada jaula había un clon mutante de Destructor con características físicas distintas entre sí.

— Parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo — exclamó Yami volviendo a su semblante sereno que lo caracterizaba —. Dime ¿son bueno combatientes?

— Excelentes, los mejores. Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ellos.

— Bien, por lo pronto mantenlos en sus jaulas, yo te diré si requerimos de sus servicios — le dijo despectivamente mientras salía de la habitación.

Baxter le siguió volviendo a cerrar la habitación. Tal vez ahora sí podrían dejarlo en paz para que siguiera con los experimentos que en verdad le importaban. Pero la curiosidad de Yami no tenía límites y estaba por comprobarlo.

— ¿Y qué hay detrás de esa otra puerta? — preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta más lejana del laboratorio.

En seguida Baxter voló interponiéndose nuevamente en su camino.

— No hay nada,… sólo algunos experimentos fallidos e inventos que no sirven — le dijo con nerviosismo.

— Entonces no te importara que eché un vistazo — refutó Yami apartando al mutante de su camino.

— No te atrevas a dar un paso más — la amenaza de Baxter parecía seria pues apuntaba a Yami con una pistola laser que tenía guardada en caso de emergencias.

Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo una orden de Destructor, pero no quería que nadie supiera lo que tenía dentro de ese cuarto y estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerlo. Al mirar el arma, notó una especie de tentáculos carnosos enrollándola, momento después sintió un fuerte tirón que le arrebató la pistola para encontrarla en posesión de Arkkan, quien sin más la aplastó con sus manos.

— Parece que hemos encontrado algo valioso ¿no te parece Arkkan? — nuevamente una leve sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

— Si, algo interesante debe ocultar nuestro amigo — respondió el extraterrestre abrazando por el cuello a Baxter y halándolo hasta que sus cabezas estuvieran juntas —. Pequeño travieso, no deberías jugar con armas, menos si no tienes posibilidad de ganar.

—Nos abrirás la puerta o tendremos que prescindir de tus servicios — la frialdad con que Yami decía las cosas le causaba más terror que las amenazas del propio Destructor.

— No pueden, sin mi contraseña no podrán abrir la puerta — masculló Baxter intentando aparentar el valor que en ese momento no tenía.

— ¿Es difícil para ti abrir la puerta sin la ayuda de Baxter? — preguntó a su compañero extraterrestre.

La respuesta fue una sonora y prolongada risa que estremeció a la mosca que se encontraba aún retenido por el brazo de Arkkan.

— ¿Entonces…? — cuestionó nuevamente Yami

Sin otra alternativa aparente, Baxter aceptó obedecer a la solicitud de Yami y voló hasta la puerta abriéndola con desgano.

Apenas acabó de abrirse la puerta cuando una serie de gritos, chillidos y rugidos entremezclados, comenzaron a retumbar desde el interior del cuarto. Los tres entraron a la habitación que permaneció oscura hasta que Baxter encendió las luces.

Nuevamente se encontraron en una habitación con jaulas, cuatro de ellas tenían ocupantes pero, a diferencia de los clones mutantes, estos no permanecieron inmóviles ante la presencia de los visitantes. Verdaderas aberraciones, semi humanoides con características animales, pero tan deformes que costaba distinguir con que animal habían mutado; gritaban como poseídos mientras golpeaban sus jaulas, si estuvieran libres, sin duda atacarían a quien estuviera a su alcance.

— ¿Qué son estas cosas? — preguntó Yami mientras miraba fijamente a uno de ellos, imperturbable a sus movimientos violentos, como si intentara provocarlo para que saliera de la jaula.

— Te lo dije, experimentos fallidos, errores, mis mayores fracasos — respondió con tristeza Baxter —. ¿Reconoces el nombre de Karai? — le preguntó temeroso pues no estaba seguro hasta qué punto habían borrado su memoria o cómo reaccionaría al escuchar un nombre conocido.

— La hija de Hamato Yoshi — respondió Yami inexpresivo, como si el nombre de la kunoichi no significara nada para él, y así era —. Destructor la crío como su propia hija pero lo traicionó al enterarse de la verdad y ahora está del lado del Clan Hamato.

Baxter lo miraba sorprendido no sólo porque parecía recordar todo, sino también porque en ningún momento se reflejó en su rostro algún tipo de sentimiento al hablar de sus amigos.

— ¿Creías que no sé de dónde vengo? — le cuestionó Yami adivinando lo que estaba pensando — Que te quede claro que conozco perfectamente quienes son Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos y cuál es mi relación con ello, pero eso no me importa. Se los entregaré al maestro Destructor para que lleve a cabo su venganza. ¿Qué pasa con Karai?

— Bien, en ese caso, debes saber que ella fue mutada en una serpiente, pero gracias a mi mutágeno modificado, podía volver a su forma humana.

— Sí, lo sé — le dijo sin apartar la mirada de las jaulas.

— Era una nueva especie, un retromutante. Pensé que esas cualidades podrían ser la solución para mí, si lograba controlar la habilidad para volver a ser humano a mi antojo; pero no estaba seguro, y como Karai escapó tuve que continuar investigando con algunos "conejillos" — miraba a las criaturas que luchaban por escapar de sus jaulas sin éxito, su rostro denotaba una profunda decepción en los resultados obtenidos en sus experimentos —. Estos eran antiguos ninjas del Pie, aceptaron participar mediante engaños, pero valía la pena el riesgo. Al principio todo marchaba bien, los cuatro podían alternar sus transformaciones entre humanos y animales, pero a las pocas semanas comenzaron a comportarse de forma errática, por momentos parecían que no se reconocían ni ellos mismos. Primero era por breves periodos de tiempo, después fueron extendiéndose por días y al final, después de algunos meses ya no volvían a ser humanos, permanecían con su forma animal, adoptando por completo las características de estos; mientras pasaba el tiempo, sus cuerpos fueron deteriorándose hasta perder inclusive la forma del animal con que habían mutado quedando reducidos a las abominables criaturas que vez ahora.

— ¿Por qué Karai no sufrió el mismo destino que estas "cosas"? — la forma tan despectiva en cómo se dirigía a las criaturas de la jaula, denotaba que no sentía lástima alguna por ellos.

— El ADN de la serpiente poco a poco iba prevaleciendo por ser más fuerte que el del humano, gracias a mi mutágeno, esto hubiera provocado que Karai perdiera por completo su humanidad, convirtiéndose en un animal salvaje, sin capacidad de razonamiento, simple instinto; tal cómo los mutantes que ves aquí. Sin embargo, tú y tus amigos lograron devolverle su humanidad gracias al retromutágeno creado por Donatello, y al parecer lo hicieron justo a tiempo.

— Pero no fue del todo efectivo — las palabras de Yami llamaron de inmediato la atención de Baxter.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— De acuerdo a los informes de Kraang y a la pelea que tuvo Karai con Garra de Tigre, ella aún puede convertirse en serpiente, incluso parece tener un mejor control en sus transformaciones.

Baxter pareció ver una luz en medio de la oscuridad, una idea cruzó por su cabeza trayéndole una pizca de esperanza.

— Entonces el retromutágeno de esa tortuga no fue del todo efectivo — no podía ocultar la alegría en sus palabras al descubrir que no había sido completamente superado por Donatello —, la enzima que utilice en mi mutágeno mejorado debió bloquear sus efectos. Pero si dices que ella puede controlar sus transformaciones, podría ser un elemento clave para mis experimentos. Si no puedo conseguir algo del retromutágeno, ¡me bastaría con tener la sangre de Karai para desarrollar una cura!

—No me interesan tus problemas— le interrumpió tajantemente Yami —, solo me interesa saber si estas criaturas podría sernos útiles. ¿Qué dices Arkkan?

— Por supuesto que sí — le respondió el extraterrestre que en ese momento se encontraba jugueteando con uno de los mutantes, introduciendo su dedo dentro de la jaula para provocarlo a que lo mordiera, pero retiraba a tiempo su mano antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo con sus dientes — estas cosas no tienen ningún pensamiento propio, ni personalidad, serán fáciles de controlar. Es decir, después de ti nada nos parece complicado — le dijo volteando a ver con una enorme sonrisa a Yami, quién se limitó a asentir y dar la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— Prepáralos entonces para cuando los necesitemos, pero recuerda que tu prioridad son las mejoras en los robopies — le ordenó mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta.

Arkkan estaba tan entretenido observando a Yami que no se percató que había apoyado su mano en uno de los barrotes de la jaula, dejándola al alcance del mutante, que por fin había conseguido su objetivo, atrapando con sus dientes unos de sus dedos. El extraterrestre gritaba mientras golpeaba con su mano libre la cabeza del mutante.

— ¡Suéltanos! ¡Suéltanos! — le exigía a la criatura que no parecía dispuesto a dejar ir a su presa, mientras continuaba golpeándolo en la cabeza.

Baxter veía al extraterrestre luchando por liberarse de la mordida, mientras Yami continuaba su camino sin parecer inmutarse ante el problema en que su compañero se encontraba.

_"Vaya pareja que forman estos dos"_ pensó Stockman mientras se aproximaba a la jaula con la intención de ayudar al extraterrestre.

_"Pero que noche", _pensaba William Santos mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su cabeza para posteriormente bajar por su cuerpo desnudo. Esperaba que el baño lo despertara por completo después de haber dormido casi hasta el mediodía.

A pesar de haber logrado su objetivo, todavía se quedó un rato en el cuartel tratando de investigar que era esa figura que el coronel Bishop había logrado reconocer, incluso en medio de todo el caos de la imagen. Lo único que había averiguado era que no era humano y que ya habían tenido contacto con ese ser, al menos eso logró escuchar antes de que la teniente Dross lo descubriera y ordenara a un par de soldados que lo retiraran de ahí. Pensar en la hermosa teniente siempre lo ponía de buenas, pero en ese momento no pudo más que entristecerse al pensar que pronto tendría que abandonar la ciudad, ahora que sus servicios ya no eran requeridos, y probablemente no volvería a saber de ella.

— Bueno, ella se lo pierde — se decía a si mismo mientras secaba su cabello mirando su torso desnudo en el espejo, que si bien no era fornido como la mayoría de los soldados de la fuerza, al menos conservaba una figura esbelta —. Ni que fuera la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

El seco golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación de hotel, le hizo dejar sus pensamientos. Se aproximó a la puerta para echar un vistazo por la mirilla. No podía creerlo, la última persona que esperaba encontrar del otro lado era a la teniente Dross, pero ahí se encontraba esperando a que le abriera.

Se dio cuenta que solo llevaba la toalla atada a la cintura, por lo que decidió no abrir. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia atrás haciendo el menor ruido posible, esperanzado que la teniente pensara que no se encontraba y se fuera; pero gracias a su poca agilidad, terminó por tirar una lámpara que se encontraba en una mesita de noche.

La teniente volvió a golpear la puerta esta vez con mayor insistencia.

— Sé que se encuentra ahí, señor Santos — le dijo con seguridad al notar que tardaban en responder —, ¿acaso piensa tenerme parada aquí todo el día?

— Un momento por favor — respondió resignado a que no podía ocultarse detrás de la puerta por siempre, pero no iba a permitirle entrar, no después de la forma en que lo trato ese mismo día en la madrugada.

Entreabrió un poco para asomar la cabeza, para poder hablar con ella sin que pudiera ver el resto de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la teniente empujó la puerta con fuerza haciendo retroceder al joven, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar como la decidida mujer entraba con paso firme a la habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

— Necesito su ayuda — le dijo de forma demandante, ofreciendo una mirada pesada al joven, quien luchaba por cubrirse lo mejor posible. Tardó solo un par de segundos para notar que solo una toalla separaba al pobre William de la desnudez total, por lo que desvió la mirada de manera disimulada, enfocándola en un ordinario cuadro de un barco colgado del otro lado de la habitación.

— Sí… claro… ¿cómo puedo… ayudarla?—contestó el joven enredando las palabras, evidentemente nerviosos por las condiciones en que se encontraba.

— Necesito que me ayude a localizar a alguien — continuaba viendo la pintura del barco, evitando el contacto visual con el joven.

La solicitud de la teniente lleno de incógnitas a William, sobre todo conociendo los recursos con que la Fuerza contaba.

— Disculpe teniente, pero la base de datos de la Fuerza es una de las más completas del mundo y, dado su rango, sin duda tiene acceso y podría hacerlo por sí sola — en ese momento una idea descabellada se le vino a la mente, tal vez era apresurado pensarlo pero ¿por qué otra razón iría a buscarlo a su habitación con una excusa tan débil? Decidió probar suerte —. Ahora que, tal vez esa no haya sido su intención — mostraba una sonrisa pícara mientras ensanchaba lo más que podía su pecho tratando de hacerse ver más corpulento de lo que realmente era —, a mí no me engaña teniente, sabe que una vez terminado mi trabajo, es cuestión de tiempo para que me vaya, pero si tanto deseaba despedirse de mí, me hubiera llamado y podríamos habernos visto en otro lugar.

La teniente Dross giró rápidamente el cuerpo para quedar de frente a William, olvidando por completo su semidesnudez, se acercó a él hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros poniendo el dedo índice en medio de su pecho.

— No creas que he venido hasta acá sólo para verte — no sabía si el tono rojo en el rostro de Elizabeth era porque estaba apenada o porque estaba a punto de explotar del coraje, pero sus ojos centellantes sin duda apuntaban a lo segundo —. Si te estoy pidiendo esto es porque se trata de alguien que no está en la base de datos de la Fuerza, alguien que sólo el coronel Bishop sabe contactar y, créeme, si no tuviera necesidad de hablar con esa persona, jamás habría puesto un pie en este lugar.

William quedó mudo de la impresión, sin duda había sido demasiado atrevido, ahora se sentía más desnudo y enclenque que hace apenas un par de minutos.

La teniente tomó varias bocanadas de aire intentando tranquilizarse, cuando por fin lo consiguió volvió a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? — le preguntó un poco menos furiosa, por decir algo, aunque aún evidenciaba su malestar con el joven técnico.

— Sí, claro… sólo deja ponerme algo… de ropa — respondió William tímidamente, dejando de lado la galantería, mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Unos minutos después volvía a aparecer en la pequeña sala de la habitación, está vez con más ropa.

— Dime, ¿a quién hay que buscar? — preguntó de forma directa intentando olvidar el bochornoso incidente.

— Es un viejo amigo de Bishop, sólo él sabe contactarlo, por lo que no aparecerá en ninguna base de datos de la Fuerza, su nombre es Jack Kurtzman.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres encontrarlo? — preguntó William con curiosidad.

— Necesito respuestas, desde que vi esta foto… — en ese momento sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la imagen que William se habían encargado de repartir a los líderes de escuadrón — no puedo dejar de pensar que algo no está bien, conocí en persona a todos los que pudieran encajar con esta figura, pero no me parecen que sean nuestros enemigos. Tal vez Kurtzman sepa algo que estamos omitiendo.

— Bien, y si esa información no está en ninguna base de datos, ¿dónde pretendes que busquemos?

La teniente no respondió, bajo la cabeza como si la respuesta le avergonzará, como si fuera algo que no quisiera hacer realmente, no requirió decir una palabra para que el joven técnico comprendiera lo que pretendía.

— ¿Del celular del coronel? —Sin que la respuesta saliera de sus boca, Elizabeth bajo la mirada mostrándose aún más angustiada — ¡Genial! Este día cada vez se pone mejor — exclamó finalmente William con ironía.


	25. Desde las sombras

Hola a todos mis amigos lectores y fanáticos de las tortugas ninja. Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y es que ahora si me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, pero ha sido un inicio de año bastante complicado y por fin pude darme un tiempo para escribir un capítulo más de esta historia que espero estén disfrutando.

Agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer es locura sacada de mi cabeza y ya no los entretengo más. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Capítulo 25. Desde las sombras**

El mensaje la había tomado algo desprevenida, pero su instinto le decía que debía considerarlo como serio, por lo que actuó rápidamente. Tomó solo lo necesario y se llevó a su papá casi a rastras de su hogar diciéndole apenas lo indispensable, cerciorándose en cada momento que nadie los siguiera.

Su llegada fue una sorpresa para todos, hasta el momento en que les mostró el motivo de su inesperada visita.

"Te están vigilando. Ocúltate en un lugar seguro. ED". Se podía leer en un mensaje de texto que había llegado a su T-phone.

— ¿ED? — Se preguntó Mikey mientras en su mente trataba de adivinar a quien pertenecían las iniciales — ¡El Destructor! — exclamó con miedo al recordar a su antiguo enemigo.

— No seas torpe, él está muerto— replicó su hermano Rafael mientras golpeaba con su palma la nuca del más joven.

— Más bien creo que se trata de la teniente Elizabeth Dross — argumentó Abril un tanto angustiada —. Después de la invasión se mostró agradecida conmigo por evitar que Bishop lastimará a gente inocente e intercambiamos números por cualquier emergencia, aunque el número de donde envío el mensaje no es el de ella.

— Esto parece sospechoso — le dijo Donatello mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla —. ¿Por qué no te escribiría desde su teléfono?

— No lo sé y además he intentado llamar al número desde que me escribió pero no parece estar en servicio.

— Cómo sea, si estás en peligro lo mejor sería que se quedarán un tiempo con nosotros — les dijo Splinter a ambos extendiendo la mano para ofrecerles su hogar.

La propuesta no fue totalmente del agrado de Kirby, quien seguía pensando que la vida de su hija corría peligro por culpa de sus amigos mutantes, además no le agradaba tener que quedarse en una alcantarilla por tiempo indefinido y por motivos que no le eran del todo claros.

A diferencia del sr. O'neil, Donatello estaba completamente emocionado de tener de vuelta a Abril en la guarida. Después de todo lo que habían vivido en las semana previas, pensaba que sólo debía pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella para que su relación fuera algo más que una amistad, sobre todo ahora que no tendría a Casey en todo momento vigilándolo. Sin perder ni un momento, ofreció su propia habitación a los huéspedes quienes aceptaron un poco renuentes después de varios argumentos de parte del genio para convencerlos.

Así la familia O'neil quedó instalada en la guarida, un poco más tranquila y segura, pero aún con la incertidumbre de no saber los motivos que tenía la teniente Dross para pedirles que se fueran de su hogar y, lo más sospechoso, que haya tenido que avisarles de una forma tan poco convencional.

La teniente Dross caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos del cuartel, saludaba a cuanto miembro de la Fuerza se encontraba en su camino con tanta naturalidad que nadie podía sospechar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, o al menos eso intentaba pues el constante cuchicheo de William en el aparato receptor que tenía en su oído izquierdo, tratando de explicar una y otra vez los detalles del plan y dando consejos inútiles para su proceder; le molestaban sobremanera y no lograban más que ponerle los nervios de punta. "¿Puedes callarte de una vez?" le dijo en un susurró al dar vuelta en un pasillo, observando previamente a su alrededor para verificar que nadie más la podía oír.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta tras la cual se encontraba la oficina del coronel Bishop. No fue hasta ese momento en que verdadero escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo, ante la posibilidad real de ser descubierta. Si alguien conocía perfectamente a Bishop era la teniente Dross, por lo que sabía perfectamente que era difícil de engañar, debía actuar con mucha naturalidad, borrar de su rostro el más mínimo atisbo de preocupación.

Dio un profundo suspiro antes de alargar su mano para tomar la manija, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

De inmediato se sintió atrapada al pensar que era el coronel quien la abría, pues seguramente lo hacía porque se había percatado de sus intenciones; pero este temor se dispersó de inmediato al reconocer a la persona que había tomado la manija antes que ella, quien de una forma brusca y poco amigable la cerró nuevamente a sus espaldas interponiéndose entre la teniente y la puerta.

— Teniente Elizabeth — le dijo con desprecio mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con cierto aire de prepotencia —. Debí saber que no estaría muy lejos de aquí, cual perro faldero a los pies de su amo.

El Teniente Arnold Stanford se erguía con sus casi dos metros de altura. Su cuerpo fornido producto de sus largas horas de ejercicio y entrenamiento podían imponer hasta al hombre más valiente y, si eso no fuera suficiente, quienes le conocían sabían de su carácter violento y poco paciente. Si, imponía a cualquiera, pero no a Elizabeth quien sabía a la perfección que su forma tan grosera de hablarle se debía únicamente al hecho de que ella era la persona más cercana al coronel Bishop y él siempre lo había despreciado al considerar que Hawking le había otorgado un rango demasiado elevado, un rango que Stanford ambicionaba más que a nada en le mundo y por el cual sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

— Teniente Stanford — le dijo sin amedrentarse siquiera un poco, acostumbrada ya a su forma irrespetuosa de tratarla—, que sorpresa verlo por aquí.

— Me enviaron del cuartel general como un equipo de apoyo, al general Hawking no le pareció que perdieran a sus dos especímenes extraterrestres. Especímenes que, por cierto, Bishop permitió que le quitarán — remató con aire triunfalista, le agradaba la idea de que el coronel hubiera fallado en una misión que le había sido encomendada con demasiada vehemencia.

— ¡No necesitamos tu ayuda! Nosotros somos capaces de resolver esto.

— Eso ya lo veremos — Stanford se movió permitiendo el paso de la joven teniente mientras se alejaba por el pasillo satisfecho de haber logrado sacarla de sus cabales.

La presencia del teniente Stanford no hacía más que complicar las cosas que ya eran de por sí difíciles. Elizabeth sabía que ahora tenía que actuar rápido antes de que Stanford hiciera su jugada, si es que no la había iniciado ya.

Aun se sentía estaba muy disgustada al entrar en la oficina, mismo que fue fácilmente captado por Bishop, quien no se sorprendió pues estaba al tanto de las pretensiones del hombre que acababa de abandonar el lugar. Al menos esto disipó el nerviosismo que la teniente tenía hace unos minutos.

— No entiendo porque el general Hawking confía en ese hombre, se ve que no se detendrá hasta arrebatarle su puesto.

— No dejes que la soberbia del teniente Stanford te saque de quicio, estamos en el mismo bando y tenemos el mismo objetivo — le aclaró el coronel al tiempo que cerraba su laptop, a su izquierda se encontraba su teléfono móvil —. Ahora dime, ¿están todos los escuadrones buscando a nuestros amigos?

— Tal como lo ordenó, cada escuadrón se encuentra recorriendo las calles en su búsqueda — le respondió extendiéndole una carpeta con el informe que le tenía preparado mientras colocaba su otra mano en la base del escritorio —. Además tenemos a un escuadrón designado exclusivamente a vigilar a Abril O'neil.

— Sobre eso… — Bishop tomó la carpeta y comenzó a pasar las hojas lentamente — quisiera pedirle que retire a dicho escuadrón — la noticia tomó por sorpresa a Elizabeth que por poco dejaba caer el dispositivo que terminó de colocar en la base del escritorio muy cerca del teléfono del coronel.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con desconcierto.

— En vista del poco éxito que han tenido, puesto que sospechosamente la señorita O´neil y su padre no han regresado a su hogar. Además el general Hawking me pidió que asignará dicha tarea al teniente Stanford.

La silla en la que se encontraba cayó al suelo de manera ruidosa cuando la teniente se levantó como si fuera catapultada por una fuerza invisible.

— ¡Esto no es posible! ¡No puedes permitirlo! — exclamó eufórica olvidando por completo con quien estaba hablando.

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? — la increpó Bishop mientras cerraba de sopetón la carpeta —. La orden viene del propio general Hawking y eso es suficiente para mí; además ya te he mencionado que todos somos parte del mismo equipo y aquí el único enemigo son esas tortugas. Stanford ha prometido que no actuará por su cuenta y nos avisará si la chica tiene contacto con alguno de ellos.

— ¿Y supongo que le creíste?

— No importa lo que yo crea, confío en el criterio del general y si lo eligió para esta misión, debe ser porque es capaz de llevarla a cabo. Espero que te manejes con propiedad o tendré que pedir que te encierren por desacato.

La amenaza de Bishop surtió el efecto esperado, la teniente se tranquilizó sin estar muy convencida aún. Levantó la silla acomodándola de una forma demasiado lenta. — Ojalá que no cometas un error — dijo con pasividad recargándose en el escritorio antes de retirarse convencida de que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. Espero que hayas tenido el tiempo suficiente — murmuró una vez que estuvo completamente sola en el pasillo.

— Por supuesto que sí, trae el dispositivo cuando puedas — le respondió William por medio del intercomunicador.

— Lo llevará ahora mismo, no podemos dejar que Stanford los encuentre antes. Él es de los hombres que prefieren disparar antes de preguntar.

De nuevo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba William. Esta vez no tuvo que golpear varias veces ni esperar demasiado para que el joven técnico le permitiera el acceso.

Como reiteradas ocasiones, la recibió con exageradas muestras de servidumbre y educación intentando impresionarla, ofreciéndole algo de beber pero, como siempre, rechazó la invitación.

— No hay tiempo para esto, señor Santos, mejor dígame que ha averiguado.

Sin poder ocultar su desilusión, William se limitó a sentarse frente a su computadora portátil.

— Bueno, lo que te puedo decir es que el coronel es un hombre demasiado precavido. Por medio del dispositivo que llevaste logré introducirme en su teléfono y extraer sus contactos, mensajes e historial de llamadas.

— ¿Y encontraste a Kurtzman? — le cuestionó la teniente al no observar más que una serie de números en la pantalla, sin ningún nombre.

— Bueno, por eso te digo que es demasiado precavido. No tiene ningún contacto guardado y sus mensajes de texto e historial de llamadas fueron eliminados — al mirar el rostro de la joven teniente, no encontró ninguna muestra de asombro en ella —. Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabías.

— Me lo imaginaba — le respondió con cierta decepción —. Bishop siempre ha tomado las medidas necesarias para ocultarse con facilidad y más con las personas en quienes confía, de esa manera los puede proteger. Entonces, creo que no puedes hacer nada para encontrar al sr. Kurtzman ¿verdad?

— Yo no diría eso — el tono triunfalista con el que William le respondió fue sin duda una agradable sorpresa para Elizabeth quien enseguida le dirigió una mirada expectante —, si me conocieras bien sabrías que soy uno de los técnicos que han ayudaron a crear y mantener los sistemas de seguridad de las redes de comunicación de la Fuerza —comenzó a fanfarronear —. A pesar de que todas las líneas son privadas, son monitoreadas por el Departamento de Información.

— Pero Bishop es un miembro de alto rango, debe tener ciertos privilegios en cuanto a la confidencialidad de sus llamadas.

— Y la tiene — la seguridad y optimismo con que William confirmaba la sospecha de la teniente la desconcertó por completo —, pero si Bishop es desconfiado, el general Hawkin lo es más, por eso realiza un monitoreo particular al que sólo él tiene acceso. Bueno, él y un selecto grupo de técnicos que ayudan a mantenerlo funcional — le enorme y pomposa sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba como parte de ese "selecto grupo de técnicos" —. Así puedo saber a cuáles número ha marcado durante el último mes y tal parece que el coronel no tiene muchos amigos, solo se ha comunicado con tres personas y, por extraño que parezca las tres líneas pertenecen a la Fuerza — la teniente la miró con incredulidad por lo que le decía, parecía que la hermeticidad y poca confiabilidad de Bishop era de utilidad en esos momentos —; uno es de Hawking, otro es de usted y el tercero es de un tal John Doe.

— ¿Y eso cómo nos ayuda? — preguntó muy confundida Elizabeth.

—John Doe es el nombre que se le da a alguien desconocido, comúnmente a testigos o aliados que se quieren mantener bajo anonimato y el coronel Bishop mantuvo el contacto con este John Doe al menos en tres ocasiones desde que llegó a la ciudad.

— Kurtzman — exclamó la teniente convencida de que no podía tratarse de nadie más —. ¿Podrías localizarlo ahora que tienes su número?

— ¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando? — le preguntó en tono petulante, que en ese momento a la teniente le pareció que estaba justificado y le respondió con un sonrisa de aceptación.

— Entonces creo que puedo dejar este asunto en tus manos — le dijo abrazándolo por el hombro con lo cual el joven William sintió un ligero cosquilleo recorriendo su columna, pero intentó disimularlo concentrándose en su trabajo en la computadora

La noche estaba un poco serena, tras detener la invasión Kraang eran contados los retos que pudieran significar un verdadero peligro; a pesar de todo existía la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque del Clan del Pie, pero eso tampoco les significaba una preocupación mayor. Estaban unidos y eran un equipo sólido, algo que Garra de Tigre y el resto de los mutantes del Pie no entenderían jamás.

Considerando la presunta calma en que se encontraba la ciudad esa noche, Donatello sugirió echar un vistazo al departamento de los O´neil para tratar de averiguar quiénes vigilaban a Abril, lo cual pareció una buena idea al resto del grupo; pero debían ser cuidadosos y extremar precauciones, todavía no estaban seguros de sí efectivamente la advertencia provenía de la teniente Elizabeth Dross o qué clase de enemigo sería el que enfrentarían.

Durante el recorrido al departamento de Abril, un ruido llamó la atención de Casey el cual se detuvo en el techo de un edificio atrayendo al resto del grupo al lugar.

Sin el Clan del Pie ni el Kraang dominando la ciudad, diversas bandas se habían comenzado a formar y causaban estragos durante las noche, nada grave realmente: asalto a tiendas de conveniencia y transeúntes, vandalismo y peleas entre bandas rivales. Esto último era el evento que se presentaba en uno de los callejones.

Los dragones Purpura nunca se habían caracterizado por ser rivales temibles y, con el surgimiento de nuevas bandas más numerosas y fuertes, no se podía esperar otra cosa que fueran víctimas fáciles de dichas bandas, sin embargo quienes los golpeaban en ese momento parecían estar ensañándose de más.

— ¿Creen que debamos intervenir? — preguntó Donatello al resto pensando que de no hacerlo seguro terminarían en el hospital por decir lo menos.

— ¿Por qué? Se trata sólo de los Dragones Púrpura — replicó Rafa enfadado por la sugerencia de su hermano.

— Eso no importa, es obvio que los superan, eso es injusto — intervino Abril apoyando la propuesta de Donnie —. ¿Tú que piensas Karai?

La kunoichi lo pensó un momento antes de responder, en otras circunstancias lo dejaría pasar considerando que era mejor no intervenir en una pelea entre pandillas, incluso les beneficiaba que entre ellas se eliminaran, pero en este caso la golpiza resultaba demasiado salvaje para permitirse ignorarla.

— Vamos — les ordenó con firmeza —, si no intervenimos acabarán matándolos.

— Bueno, de todas formas estaba aburrido — comentó Rafa mientras hacía girar sus sais.

De inmediato todo el grupo se lanzó en dirección al callejón empuñando sus armas.

—Por… favor… ya basta — suplicaba Fong apenas consciente a un tipo calvo y fornido que lo sostenía de su chaleco.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que este era su territorio y lo defenderían con su vida — le dijo de forma sarcástica provocando la risa del resto de su banda conformada por catorce hombres más —. Es obvio que su tiempo terminó y ahora este territorio pertenece a Los Sanguinarios.

El hombre levantó su puño dispuesto a descargarlo nuevamente en el rostro de Fong pero no pudo lograrlo, pues se encontraba sujetado por una cadena. Al volver el rostro descubrió que el otro extremo era sostenido por una extraña tortuga mutante con una bandana naranja cubriéndole el rostro.

— Oye, chico malo, deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño — dijo Mikey en tono desafiante.

— Definitivamente tú no eres de su tamaño — le refutó Rafa al notar que efectivamente el líder de la banda era un tipo enorme y musculoso.

Aprovechando la distracción los Dragones Púrpura se liberaron de sus captores y, con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban, echaron a correr sin mirar atrás.

— ¡Vaya cobardes! Al menos pudieron darnos las gracias — refunfuñó Rafael.

— Mira nada más, de verdad que son tortugas gigantes y yo que pensé que era broma — dijo de pronto el líder de la pandilla con una amplia sonrisa siniestra dibujada en el rostro.

— Oigan, nos conocen. ¡Somos famosos! — exclamó Mikey sonriendo inocentemente ante la mirada de desaprobación del resto que no creía que fuera algo muy bueno que otras bandas supieran de su existencia.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre calvo jaló con fuerza la cadena atrayendo al más joven de los hermanos hacía él. Mikey voló a toda velocidad estrellándose con el puño levantado del líder que ya lo estaba esperando.

— ¡Mikey! — gritaron todos al mismo tiempo al observar el ataque.

Intentaron ir en ayuda de la tortuga de bandana naranja, pero fueron detenidos por el resto de los miembros de la pandilla. En pocos segundos se encontraron rodeados y enfrascados en una pelea donde los superaban en número.

Abriéndose paso y quitándose de encima a dos tipos que lo atacaron, Rafael logró acercarse al líder que sostenía a su hermano por el cuello. Con una patada en el estómago, consiguió que el enorme tipo soltará a Mikey dejándolo caer al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien, Mikey? — preguntó con preocupación a su hermano.

— No es nada, he tenido días peores — respondió con una sonrisa fingida que no ocultaba realmente su mueca de dolor por el golpe recibido.

El enorme tipo comenzaba a levantarse para contra atacar, pero Rafael no estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de acercarse a su hermano una vez más. En un pestañeo se encontraba frente a él y comenzó a golpearlo en varias ocasiones con el mango de sus sais hasta que consideró que sería suficiente para evitar que volviera a representar una amenaza.

A pesar de la superioridad numérica, los pandilleros no eran muy diestros en el combate por lo que poco a poco comenzaron a caer víctimas de los ataques precisos y eficaces de los miembros del clan Hamato. En un par de minutos toda la pandilla había sido neutralizada por completo por lo que pronto se reunieron todos en torno a la tortuga de banda naranja para saber si se encontraba bien.

Donatello se arrodilló a su lado con la intención de revisarlo, pero Mikey se levantó de inmediato argumentando estar en perfecto estado, y en verdad lo estaba, el dolor del golpe inicial casi había menguado y ahora podía levantarse por sí mismo.

Antes de que Rafael pudiera comenzar a reprenderlo por preocuparlo en vano y no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para prever el ataque, una sombra oscureció la zona donde se encontraban reunidos, sirviéndoles de advertencia suficiente para lograr moverse apenas a tiempo.

Se dispersaron como pudieron esquivando por poco el enorme contenedor de basura que rebotó en el piso con un sonido ensordecedor justo en el lugar donde hace unos segundos se encontraba Mikey recuperándose del golpe.

La mirada de todos recorrió el callejón hasta encontrarse con el atacante: el mismo tipo fornido y líder de la banda.

— Creo que estás perdiendo tu estilo, hermano. ¡Lo golpeaste demasiado débil! — le recriminó Mikey a su hermano.

— Estoy seguro que lo golpeé con fuerza — se defendió el de bandana roja sin poder salir del asombró al observar al hombre frente a él completamente recuperado después de la golpiza que le había propinado.

— Él no es el único — intervino Abril señalando al resto de los miembros de la banda que, al igual que su líder, comenzaban a levantarse con algo de pesadez pero sin evidenciar ningún tipo de dolor o herida.

— ¡Son zombis! — gritó con temor Mikey ocultándose rápidamente detrás de Casey quien se dejó sugestionar un poco y comenzaba a ver posible esa posibilidad.

— No sean tontos — les reprochó Rafael preparándose para volver a la pelea al igual que los demás —, solo necesitamos darles más duro.

Saliendo del asombro inicial por ver a sus contrincantes de pie, se abalanzaron decididos sobre ellos sin escatimar en la rudeza de sus ataques. El líder de la banda volvió a arremeter contra Rafael, pero esté lo derrotó con relativa facilidad nuevamente asegurando darle un par de golpes en la cabeza con suficiente fuerza para dejar inconsciente a cualquiera.

Rafael dio la vuelta para ir en ayuda de Casey que se encontraba peleando con tres miembros al mismo tiempo pero una enorme mano lo tomó del hombro evitando que pudiera dar un solo paso. Los ojos verdes de la tortuga se dilataron hasta su máxima capacidad al reconocer al líder de la banda como el dueño de la extremidad que lo estaba sujetando. El tipo sonreía con cierta perversidad a pesar del hilo de sangre que escurría por su nariz, evidentemente rota.

— ¿Dónde vas tortuguita? Todavía no hemos terminado — le dijo al momento en le daba un puñetazo en el rostro proyectándolo varios metros.

— ¡Rafael! — le gritó Karai al percatarse de lo ocurrido. De inmediato se deshizo del miembro con el que se encontraba peleando y se aproximó al quelonio caído.

A pesar del golpe Rafa se encontraba consciente y parecía estar dispuesto a seguir luchando, intentó levantarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la kunoichi se encontraba frente a él dándole la espalda, enfrentándose ahora ella al líder de la banda.

Utilizó una capsula de polvo para cegar a su oponente, teniéndolo prácticamente a su merced atacó sus extremidades inferiores en repetidas ocasiones hasta que cayó pesadamente como una torre de concreto.

— ¡Ese era mi oponente! — le reclamó airadamente Rafa ante lo cual la kunoichi sólo se limitó a sonreír de lado de manera desafiante. Nunca se percató que el hombre que acababa de atacar parecía ignorar el daño que sus piernas habían recibido y se había puesto de pie una vez más, cuando se dio cuenta el hombre ya había descargado un golpe sobre la chica quien solo alcanzó a bloquearlo por reflejo pero de forma poco efectiva recibiendo el impacto con su antebrazo; golpe que sintió como si lo hubieran hecho con un objeto pesado y no con la mano limpia.

Karai cayó muy adolorida, aturdida completamente por el golpe. El líder se aproximó a ella dispuesta a aplastarla con sus manos. Lanzó un nuevo golpe pero no llegó a su objetivo, pues su mano se clavó repentinamente en uno de los sais de Rafa quien había interceptado el golpe.

El tipo continuó moviéndose ignorando el dolor que debería estarle causando la herida que chorreaba sangre a borbotones; lanzó otro ataque con su mano libre tratando de golpear a la tortuga de bandana roja, pero éste consiguió esquivarlo. Esto dio tiempo para que Karai pudiera arrastrarse lejos de su atacante poniéndose a salvo, los demás se reunieron con ella y no tardó en integrarse Rafael, haciendo un grupo compacto rodeado por todos los miembros de la banda que les cerraban el paso.

La idea de Mikey de que fueran zombis parecía tomar forma, pues todos los miembros presentaban diversos moretones y heridas que, por lo menos, deberían de provocarles el suficiente dolor para inmovilizarlos, pero sus rostros no expresaban ningún dolor, en su lugar todos sonreían con malicia mientras se aproximaban a sus víctimas.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? — les preguntó el líder de la pandilla mientras lamía la sangre que escurría de su mano — Creí que serían un reto para nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasa con estos tipos? ¿De verdad son zombis? — preguntó angustiado Casey reconsiderando de nuevo la idea del más joven de los hermanos.

— No lo creo — respondió Donnie seguro de esto, pero con cierto temor en su voz debido a la situación en la que se encontraba —. Están sangrando y parecen conscientes de lo que hacen; sin embargo son más fuertes que una persona promedio y no parecen sentir dolor, algunas drogas pueden tener un efecto fortificante y analgésico para soportar el dolor, pero no sabía de algo que fuera tan extremo como en este caso.

— ¿Y qué haremos para vencerlos entonces? — preguntó Mikey bloqueando el golpe de uno de los miembros que había comenzado a atacarlos.

— Lo único que podemos hacer — dijo rápidamente Karai con determinación mientras apuntaba el filo de su shikomizue al líder de la banda —, evitar que vuelvan a levantarse.

La espada de la kunoichi dibujó un arco perfecto que el hombre corpulento esquivó torpemente tropezando al hacerlo, con lo cual quedó a su merced. Karai no quería lastimarlo, pero no encontraba otra forma de detenerlo y ellos no parecían dispuestos a detenerse, de seguir a ese ritmo era más probable que ella y sus amigos se cansaran antes de conseguir detenerlos con ataques poco violentos.

Empuñó su espada dispuesta a golpear uno de sus puntos vitales, pero se detuvo de súbito al notar que el hombre, aun recostado en el piso del callejón, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si fuera presa de un terrible dolor que sobrepasa cualquier droga que hubiera podido consumir. No solo el líder de la banda presentaba este comportamiento anormal, el resto de sus seguidores también imitaban su comportamiento, dejándose caer victimas del dolor hasta que por fin quedaron inconscientes.

No requirieron de mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de lo ocurrido: Abril había utilizado su ataque psíquico. Esto la debilitó mucho provocando que se tambaleará y bien pudo caer sino fuera porque Mikey logró sostenerla del brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó con preocupación Donnie mientras la tomaba del rostro a lo que Abril alzó la mirada encontrándose con la del genio y sonriendo levemente para tranquilizarlo.

— Si, fue sólo un pequeño mareo — replicó la chica soltándose del agarre de Mikey para demostrar que ya podía mantenerse en pie por si sola.

— No debiste hacer eso, no sabemos qué consecuencias puede tener si usas de manera prolongada tus poderes — le dijo el genio en tono de reproche.

— Lo siento, no vi otra opción — se justificó Abril entendiendo que no debía abusar de sus poderes, el dolor que le provocaba realizar ese tipo de ataque debería ser motivo suficiente para evitarlo y este aumentaba al tener que hacerlo a varias personas a la vez y además ser selectivo para no dañar a sus amigos —, lo hice para evitar que Karai hiciera algo de lo cual se pudiera arrepentir después.

El rostro de Karai reflejaba cierta culpabilidad por lo ocurrido, en verdad sentía que había perdido el control y estaba dispuesta de lastimar gravemente a sus atacantes para conseguir la victoria. Quería expresar su agradecimiento con su amiga pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, aunque no lo requirió pues Abril parecía entender lo que pensaba y simplemente asintió con la cabeza como aceptando su silencioso agradecimiento.

— No la culpo — intervino de pronto Rafael mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de la kunoichi —, yo también pensé que la única forma de detenerlos era con extrema violencia, en realidad solo te me adelantaste — le dijo a la kunoichi como una muestra de apoyo, a lo cual ella sonrió con sinceridad a la tortuga de bandana roja.

La escena causó cierta confusión entre sus amigos que conocían perfectamente la forma tan poco amigable en que ambos convivían.

— Si… yo lamentó lo ocurrido — expresó con nerviosismo Karai al sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella y retiró con cierto desdén la mano de Rafael, quien le siguió el juego y rápidamente cruzó los brazos aunque con cierto desencanto —. Donnie, ¿sabes qué clase de sustancia pudieron tomar estos tipos? — preguntó intentando desviar la atención hacia otro tema.

— No tengo idea, no conozco ningún tipo de droga que tenga estos efectos hasta este extremo que vimos hoy: fuerza extraordinaria y una ausencia total de dolor. Debe ser algo nuevo, creo que tendré que investigarlo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? ¿Continuamos a la casa de Abril? — preguntó Casey.

— Creo que han sido demasiadas emociones por una noche — respondió Karai mientras frotaba su antebrazo tratando de mitigar el dolor que aun sentía al bloquear el golpe de hace unos momentos —. Lo mejor será regresar a la guarida y curar nuestras heridas.

A todos les parecía una buena idea, por lo que enseguida subieron a la azotea para encaminarse a su hogar. Antes de partir Karai sintió una presencia cercana y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro con curiosidad a una de las azoteas un par de edificios al sur, intentando buscar algo en ella pero no lograba ver nada.

— ¿Algún problema? — preguntó Rafael quien se había detenido al notar que ella no avanzaba.

— No, ninguno — le respondió ella pasando a su lado para continuar alcanzar al resto del grupo que se había detenido unos metros más adelante —. A propósito, te agradezco tu apoyo — le dijo aprovechando que los demás estaban lo suficientemente lejos para poder escucharla.

Rafael no pudo evitar sentirse complacido con esas palabras, por fin percibía cierto acercamiento con la kunoichi. Tal vez con el tiempo lograría conseguir lo que su hermano había logrado. Se tomó un segundo antes de salir detrás de ella para alcanzar al resto y continuar su camino rumbo a su hogar.

Mientras el grupo se alejaba perdiéndose en la noche, un par de figuras salía de su escondite entre las sombras observándolos en todo momento.

— A sido una noche bastante fructífera — exclamó Arkkan mostrando sus dientes que enmarcaban su siniestra sonrisa.

— ¿Conseguiste lo que venimos a buscar? — preguntó Yami a su lado cruzado de brazos.

— Por supuesto, a pesar de lo débiles que eran esos tipos, resultaron bastante útiles para nuestro objetivo. Tenemos la información suficiente para comenzar a preparar nuestra sorpresa — respondió el extraterrestre mientras tecleaba unos botones que se encontraban en su muñequera la cual lanzó una luz purpura donde se dibujaba la imagen de Abril —. La chica parece estar desarrollando sus poderes de manera extraordinaria, pronto alcanzará su máxima capacidad lo que la volverá un rival peligroso, sobre todo para ti si sabes a lo que nos referimos— le dijo en un tono burlón.

— Perfecto, entonces creo que ya no necesitamos a esos tipos — dijo refiriéndose a los hombres inconscientes en el callejón.

– Es una lástima que hayamos tenido que desperdiciar insectos potenciadores en ellos, pero que le vamos a hacer.

Arkkan pulsó un botón de su muñequera y de inmediato los quince miembros de la banda fueron despertados por un intenso dolor mayor al que los había dejado inconscientes. Sus cuerpos se retorcían sobre el pavimento ya abrían la boca intentando gritar pero ningún sonido salía de sus bocas, sus ojos se pusieron completamente en blanco y con sus manos presionaban su cabeza intentando sacar lo que los mataba por dentro, posteriormente un líquido verde comenzó a salir por su nariz y comenzaron a expulsar espuma por su boca. En unos segundos sus cuerpos carentes de vida dejaron de moverse por completo.

— Obsérvalos bien, si no conseguimos lo que queremos, eso podría sucederte algún día — exclamó Arkkan mientras reía disfrutando del espectáculo, pero Yami no le estaba prestando atención.

La mirada de Yami se encontraba perdida en el cielo nocturno, parecía estar más interesado en mirar las estrellas que en lo que le decía el extraterrestre, por lo que simplemente asintió.

— ¿Estas escuchando lo que decimos? No nos gusta que nos ignoren — le reprochó Arkkan con disgusto.

Yami no respondió, estaba enfocado en algo más, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su compañero comenzó a amenazarlo si no le prestaba atención.

Al contrario de lo que Arkkan esperaba, Yami lo dejó hablando solo y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo hasta un tanque de agua elevado, el cual trepó con agilidad hasta llegar a la cima. Ahí se detuvo un segundo sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Tomó una kunia que traía escondida en su armadura y la lanzó a la oscuridad de la noche.

El proyectil se dirigió velozmente a un halcón que sobrevolaba el lugar. Su silueta apenas visible contrastaba con el cielo estrellado y sin nubes. A escasos metros de que el kunai alcanzará al ave, un segundo proyectil lo golpeó a mayor velocidad desviándolo de su trayectoria. El ruido metálico provocó que el ave se asustará emitiendo un chillido agudo mientras se alejaba del alcance de otro kunai que Yami pudiera arrojarle.

— ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? — preguntó con asombro Arkkan quien había logrado alcanzarlo sobre la cima del depósito.

— Nos vigilan — respondió secamente Yami siguiendo con la mirada al halcón que se alejó hasta un rascacielos que se encontraba a lo lejos, ahí se perdió como si alguien lo estuviera esperando, la misma persona que había disparado al kunai para evitar que lo lastimara.

Yami dio la vuelta y bajo del depósito en dirección a la guarida del Clan del Pie.

— ¿Nos vamos así sin más? Tienen un arma de largo alcance, ¿qué tal si decide dispararnos por la espalda? — preguntó angustiado Arkkan al ver que su compañero parecía no darse cuenta del peligro que corrían.

— Llevan tiempo vigilándonos, lo sé porque ese halcón ha estado dando vueltas sobre nosotros desde que llegamos. Si quisieran hacernos daño ya lo hubieran hecho — le respondió con frialdad sin detenerse.

— ¿No quieres saber quién es? O ¿por qué nos vigila? — le cuestionó con cierto temor, aun no muy convencido de lo que le había dicho.

— Está muy lejos, cuando lleguemos allá es posible que ya se haya ido o incluso podría decidir dispararnos si nos acercamos demasiado. Lo mejor es dejarlo por hoy, mientras no se interpongan en nuestros planes.

Yami aumentó la velocidad para dirigirse a la sede del Pie seguido de cerca por Arkkan quien no dejaba de voltear al edificio desconfiando por completo en el francotirador que ahí se encontraba.

El halcón llegó a la azotea del enorme edificio siendo recibido por un hombre alto y fornido con rasgos orientales y el cabello largo recogido por una cola de caballo. Apenas se posó en su brazo protegido por una lúa, le ofreció un trozo de carne cruda la cual el ave tomó con el pico y comenzó a devorarla.

— Eso es pequeña, te lo has ganado — le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza con la otra mano antes de retirar un arnés que le permitía llevar una cámara en el pecho —. Por poco te lastiman esos estúpidos ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Y de quién se trata? — le preguntó repentinamente una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

— Es uno de los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi, el que pensamos que había muerto con Saki hace unas semanas, solo que parece distinto. Incluso logró darse cuenta de la vigilancia de Koya cuando los otros ni la han notado— respondió el hombre mirando de reojo a sus espaldas a una figura femenina oculta parcialmente por la sombra del cubo de escalera, la cual solo dejaba ver la parte baja de un kimono de tono púrpura —. Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿sabes lo que significa su presencia?

— Que Oroku Saki también debe estar vivo — respondió la mujer con cierta indiferencia.

— Así es. Esto pone de nuevo el plan original en marcha, debemos informarlo de inmediato.

— Tú hazlo — respondió la mujer dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, adentrándose aún más en las sombras.

— ¿Y tú que piensas hacer? — le preguntó en tono molestó al sentirse su mandadero siendo que ambos habían sido encomendados como iguales a la misión.

— Tengo curiosidad por este discípulo de Hamato Yoshi; además sería muy grosero no ir a saludar cuando nos ha descubierto, ¿no lo crees? — respondió antes de desaparecer por completo engullida por la oscuridad.

— Maldita bruja– exclamó el hombre oriental con desprecio a sabiendas que la mujer ya no lo escucharía —, cree que puede mandarnos por tener el favor de nuestro señor, pero algún día caerá de su gracia.


	26. Visitas inesperadas

**Hola de nuevo. Quiero avisarles que cambié la clasificacion de mi historia a "T" por sugerencia de mi amiga nina14j, pues tiene razón al decir que mi historia no es para niños, pues tiene muertes y además es algo violenta para los niños. Espero que esto no les cause ningún problema. Por lo pronto es todo, ya saben estaré actualizando en cuanto pueda. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 26. Visitas inesperadas.**

El lugar no parecía llenar sus expectativas. Una tienda de empeños que parecía tener años de haber atendido a su más reciente cliente. A través de los cristales cubiertos por completo por una lámina de polvo, se podía observar el abandono y deterioro del lugar. A pesar de todo William se mostraba confiado y no vaciló en ningún momento, incluso ante la mirada de reproche de la teniente.

— ¿Seguro este es el lugar? — preguntó Elizabeth suspicazmente mientras observaba el letrero luminosos a punto de caer que coronaba la fachada.

— Por supuesto — respondió el joven técnico con una sonrisa engreída dibujada en el rostro al tiempo que pasaba la mano por un hueco en el cristal de la puerta, consiguiendo abrirla sin ningún problema.

Dentro del lugar, el escenario parecía menos esperanzador. El lugar parecía no haber recibido ningún visitante durante años, el polvo que flotaba en el aire parecía constatar que ya no tenía un lugar donde depositarse, cajas y objetos inservibles por doquier, sin lugar a dudas escondite perfecto para ratas, cucarachas y cuanta peste pudiera encontrarse y, aunque William lo negará, el lugar apestaba terriblemente a animal muerto.

El joven hecho un vistazo rápido antes de encontrarse con la mirada de desaprobación de la teniente que presentaba ya una mueca de decepción anticipada.

— Tranquila — le dijo sin dudar ni por un momento de que su labor de rastreo era confiable —. Si este lugar estuviera abandonado, ¿por qué esas huellas parecen tan recientes? — le cuestionó mientras iluminaba con su lámpara el suelo, donde se marcaban perfectamente el contorno de unos zapatos en la capa de polvo, los cuales continuaban hasta detrás del mostrador — Además esas canaletas para cableado lucen bastante nuevas y sin contar que esa lámpara de techo es realmente una cámara de vigilancia — apuntó el haz de luz directamente a la lámpara en cuestión provocando que la teniente la mirara un poco más calmada pero aún con reservas —, lo sé porque es parte de los equipos de vigilancia que usa la Fuerza. Estamos en el lugar correcto, ahora solo necesitamos encontrar la entrada y convencerlo de que nos abra.

— Yo me encargo de eso — lo interrumpió y sin aviso le arrebató la lámpara de sus manos para dirigirla a su propio rostro con la intención de que fuera visible en la cámara —. Sr. Kurtzman, soy la teniente Elizabeth Dross, debe recordarme como parte del grupo de Bishop; necesito hablar con usted — dijo con firmeza hacia la cámara esperando que el hombre la reconociera y le dejara pasar sin más.

Pasaron unos segundo en completo silencio esperando una respuesta, pero ésta no parecía llegar.

— Vaya, que buena táctica — exclamó William en tono sarcástico provocando la mirada de fastidio de la teniente.

La teniente ordenó callar a su acompañante al escuchar de pronto un sonido mecánico apenas perceptible. Una pesada caja fuerte sin puerta que se encontraba al fondo del lugar comenzó a moverse con todo y el piso donde descansaba, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras ocultas. Al parecer la teniente había tenido éxito y estaban invitados a entrar.

La teniente comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando fue detenida del brazo por William que veía el lugar con no muy buenos ojos.

— Espera, ¿y si es una trampa?

— Kurtzman confía en nosotros, no hay razón para que nos tendiera una trampa. Debemos confiar en él — le dijo con seguridad en sus palabras mientras se soltaba de su agarre para seguir su camino —. Además necesito hablar con él, me arriesgare a ir aunque fuera una trampa.

Este último comentario no hizo más que aumentar las dudas y el temor de su compañero quien no vio otra opción que seguirla escaleras abajo.

La noche era aún joven cuando volvieron a la guarida. Después de informar a Destructor sobre sus avances se retiraron. Como cada noche Arkkan perseguía a Yami hasta su habitación, con el constante de parloteo que lo caracterizaba, el cual aguantaba solamente porque necesitaba de sus habilidades para llevar a cabo su plan.

Al entrar en su aposento Yami encendió una lámpara colgante que emitió una tenue luz, la cual no alcanzaba a iluminar todos los rincones del lugar; se detuvo en seco causando que su perseguidor se estrellará en su espalda, provocando el enojo del extraterrestre.

— Deberías irte — le dijo Yami con indiferencia mirándolo sobre el hombro.

— Pensé que planearíamos nuestro siguiente movimiento.

— Tienes la información para continuar y yo necesito descansar — sin esperar una respuesta cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Arkkan sorprendido y molesto.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Nos está tentando a terminar nuestro convenio de manera prematura — se decía mientras balanceaba su dedo por los botones de su muñequera como decidiendo cuál debería de presionar —. Por esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, mientras nos sea útil — finalizó sonriendo con perversidad y cerrando la tapa que cubría el tablero en su antebrazo para retirarse acompañado por el eco de su carcajada a través del pasillo.

Dentro de la habitación, Yami imaginaba que su compañero no estaría muy contento con su actuar, pero no le dio mucha importancia, sabía que por el momento se necesitaban uno al otro, por lo que se soportarían hasta que sus planes estuvieran realizados.

Camino con cierta parsimonia hasta la orilla de su cama, donde se despojó de sus katanas colocándolas sobre la mesa de madera que se encontraba a un costado. Fingió estarse desatando las correas que sostenían las cuchillas retráctiles en sus brazos, cuando en realidad estaba alcanzando un par de shurikens ocultos. De repente, giró lanzando ambos proyectiles a un rincón oscuro a su espalda. Los proyectiles rebotaron en el muro de piedra y cayeron posteriormente al suelo en un tintineo metálico.

Aún con cierta duda, Yami se aproximó al rincón sacando sus cuchillas, esperando encontrar algún peligro entre las sombras, pero no había nada en ese sitio.

Guardó finalmente su arma pensando que se encontraba demasiado paranoico, consecuencia posiblemente de descubrir que alguien los estaba vigilando, sin embrago pronto se daría cuenta que no estaba tan equivocado.

— Eres bueno sin duda, pero todavía no lo suficiente —una voz femenina y lúgubre a su espalda lo hizo girarse con rapidez sacando de nuevo sus cuchillas para enfrentar a quien había osado entrar en su habitación.

Se encontró con el vacío y otro rincón oscuro de la habitación, se aproximó con cautela y entonces corroboró que, efectivamente, alguien lo veía desde las sombra.

Más por decisión propia que por el hecho de que la habían descubierto, la mujer dio un paso al frente dejándose bañar por la tenue luz amarillenta de la lámpara, dejando entrever parte de su cuerpo hasta el torso, pero dejando su rostro cubierto por un velo de sombra.

La figura femenina frente a él portaba un kimono purpura adornado con flores rojas esparcidas por todo el cuerpo, la vestimenta estaba ceñida al cuerpo sujetada por un cinturón del mismo tono que las flores. Mantenía las manos entrelazadas al frente sin ningún tipo de arma visible y, a pesar de que su rostro no era completamente visible, se delineaba sutilmente el contorno de lo que parecía ser una máscara de la cual salía una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Saliendo de su asombro inicial, Yami apuntó sus cuchillas hacia el intruso que ahora se mostraba ante él.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó tajantemente fijando su vista al lugar donde adivinaba estaban sus ojos, mostrándose amenazador y preparado para cualquier ataque que su inoportuno visitante pudiera haber planeado, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

— No soy tu enemiga. Puedes bajar tus armas — le respondió con una voz dulce y calmada manteniendo su posición.

— Prefiero no hacerlo. Aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?

— Lo lamento tanto, mi nombre ha quedado en el olvido, pero tú puedes llamarme Kitsune — respondió finalmente dando un paso al frente para que la luz iluminara levemente su rostro dejando ver, tal como había sospechado, una máscara blanca que representaba al zorro plateado del cual tomaba su nombre.

— ¿Qué quieres? — continuó con el interrogatorio con la mirada penetrante clavada en la extraña mujer.

— No puedo decirte mucho, que te baste saber que sirvo a un amo muy poderoso y estoy en busca de algo en especial. Si estoy aquí contigo es por simple curiosidad. Te conocí hace algunas semanas cuando peleabas contra Oroku Saki, pero no eres el mismo de entonces. Has cambiado.

— Supones demasiado, mujer. Podría ser el mismo sólo que ahora veo la vida de otra forma — le dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

— No, no lo eres.

La mujer dio un paso hacia Yami, el cual levantó rápidamente la cuchilla hasta su rostro para evitar que continuará su andar; sabía que algo no andaba bien, en ningún momento Kitsune parecía temer a la filosa arma que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— ¡Detente! Si das un paso más te atravesaré — exclamó amenazante.

— Si, sin duda lo harías; algo que tu anterior "yo" ni siquiera consideraría.

Yami se mostró sorprendido ante la declaración de Kitsune, si bien desconfiaba de ella al menos le comenzaba a causar curiosidad ¿quién era realmente?, ¿por qué no le temía? Sin darse cuenta relajo su postura separando las cuchillas de la máscara blanca. Por la actitud de la mujer, podía deducir que no importaba si decidía usarlas, lo más probable es que no fueran efectivas en su contra.

— No te sorprendas — continuó Kitsune en el mismo tono amigable y pasivo —. Tengo ciertas habilidades, como el percibir el aura maligna en las personas.

— Yo no soy una persona — interrumpió toscamente Yami.

— No, no lo eres. Pero aun así puedo sentir un elevado grado de odio y rencor en ti, algo que no estaba hace unas semanas; podría decir que ahora eres más parecido a Saki que al Leonardo que antes eras.

— Al igual que tú ese nombre ha quedado en el olvido. ¡Mi nombre ahora es Yami!

— ¿Pero estas seguro de eso? — la preguntó lo tomó desprevenido provocando que bajara por completo su arma — Sin duda no eres el mismo. Has mejorado tus habilidades y eres más perceptivo, te diste cuenta del halcón que usamos para vigilarlos y sentiste mi presencia apenas entraste a la habitación.

— Estabas ahí — dijo volviendo el rostro al muro donde previamente habían chocado el par de shurikens —, ¿cómo te moviste tan rápido?

— Cómo te dije antes: tengo habilidades. De otra forma tendrías ahora un cadáver en el suelo. Lo importante es que ahora que te conozco creo que podrías serme de utilidad, pero antes quisiera hacerte una prueba — introdujo su mano en un pliegue de su cinturón buscando algo oculto en él, ante esto Yami volvió a ponerse a la defensiva temiendo que se tratará de un arma, pero para su sorpresa se trataba solamente de una pequeña capsula redonda hecha con las hojas de alguna planta.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? — preguntó con cierto recelo.

— Es una cápsula hecha de hierbas especiales, te pondrá en un estado de trance lo que te permitirá tener una visión de tu futuro, específicamente de tu muerte.

— ¿Para que querría ver mi muerte?

— La visión es muy exacta, no importa lo que hagas no podrás escapar a ese destino, a menos que una fuerza más poderosa intervenga.

— ¿Esa es tu prueba? No necesito saber eso — Yami levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado guardando las cuchillas —. Yo tomaré mis propias decisiones y forjaré mi propio destino, no hay nada que tú me puedas ofrecer. Ahora, ¡lárgate! — remató dándole la espalda a su indeseada visita.

— No pareces ser el típico secuaz fiel a Oroku Saki, pero le sirves a sus propósitos. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando dejes de servirle? ¿Acaso crees que te dejará ir cómo así? ¿Qué te agradecerá tu ayuda? — Preguntó Kitsune en tono condescendiente —. Para él no eres más que un arma, un objeto para cumplir sus objetivos y ten por seguro que te desechará en cuánto lo logres.

— ¿Y a ti eso que te importa?

— No me importa, pero si pasas mi prueba yo puedo ofrecerte un destino mejor, podrás ser parte de un poder más allá de tu imaginación; un poder que cambiará al mundo.

Yami volvió el rostro hacia la mujer. No le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie, estaba con Destructor por un motivo en particular, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que la mujer le podía ofrecer.

— Dime entonces, ¿en qué consiste la prueba?

— Estoy buscando a alguien en especial, un ser que esté lleno de maldad, que no tenga ningún vestigio de bondad. Es difícil si consideramos que todos hemos amado a alguien o algo en nuestras vidas. El amor de una madre, el calor de hogar de una familia, la amistad de alguien que nos aprecia, cualquier simple recuerdo de felicidad puede ser suficiente para disipar la maldad en un corazón. Oroku Saki es un hombre lleno de odio, rencor y un deseo insano de venganza, un buen candidato para nuestros propósitos, pero no siempre fue así. Alguna vez fue un joven enamorado, y ese amor es su motivación par a actuar de la forma en que lo hace, ese amor que sentía por Tang Sheng aún sigue dentro de él — por un instante parecía que la mujer perdía la compostura al hablar de Saki y Sheng; Yami notó un ligero temblor en su mano al mencionar a la difunta esposa de Yoshi —. Pero en ti sólo percibo maldad pura. Al tomar la pastilla, podré entrar en tu mente, veré lo que tú ves y así podré comprobar si eres el indicado.

Yami lo pensó por un momento, había un enorme riesgo en quedar en trance ante alguien a quien no conocía, pero pensó que podría conseguir información sobre sí mismo que podría ayudarlo, sacar beneficio de la situación.

Con un rápido movimiento arrebató la pastilla de manos de Kitsune, la mantuvo frente a sus ojos sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, observándola un poco dubitativo.

— Te advierto que la visión puede que no sea del todo agradable — le advirtió Kitsune.

— Te advierto que lo que veas en mi mente tampoco lo sea — replicó sonriendo con malicia para después introducir la pastilla en su boca y tragársela.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio por algunos segundos, esperando que la droga hiciera efecto. Yami estaba a punto de comentar que no parecía suceder algo extraordinario, cuando la imagen de la mujer frente a él comenzó a distorsionarse, como si fuera una pintura que comenzaba disolverse; pronto no solo era Kitsune sino toda la habitación la comenzaba a diluirse frente a sus ojos, finalmente su mente se perdió en una intensa oscuridad.

Subieron la escalera que los sacaba de la trinchera encontrándose con una habitación amplia, pobremente iluminada. Unos sofás se encontraban al centro a manera de sala de estar, rodeada de anaqueles llenos de documentos y libros y al fondo un escritorio con una enorme torre de papeles cubriendo la mitad de su superficie, llamaba la atención dibujos y planos pegados en las paredes donde se identificaba claramente al Kraang y su tecnología.

— Bienvenida teniente Dross — una voz masculina los recibió con aparente amabilidad. Ambos giraron el rostro hacia una puerta en cuyo marco se encontraba Kurtzman de pie, no llevaba su traje habitual, aparentemente por la hora el hombre se encontraba algo desalineado cubriendo su torsos solamente con una camiseta —. ¿Podría decirme a que debo su visita?

— Disculpe que lo molestemos a esta hora, Señor Kurtzman, pero… — Elizabeth sacó la imagen impresa donde se apreciaba la figura de la tortuga mutante y la extendió al reportero, quien se acercó para tomarla con extrañeza — hace unos días un vehículo de la Fuerza fue atacado y creemos que fue uno de sus amigos mutantes.

Kurtzman examinó por algunos segundos la imagen, sin duda se trataba de una de las tortugas que en tantas ocasiones lo habían ayudado a detener los planes del Kraang, pero tomaba con incredulidad las declaraciones de la teniente sobre su participación en el ataque a la Fuerza.

— Me cuesta trabajo creer que alguno de ellos sea el autor de esos ataques, usted misma los conoció.

— Lo sé — expresó la joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz — el poco tiempo que los conocí no me parecieron que fueran enemigos, incluso entablé cierta amistad con la señorita O'neil. Por eso vine con usted necesitaba saber su opinión sobre ellos, saber si eran de confiar o si podían ser capaces de realizar esos asesinatos.

— ¿Por qué no buscaste a Abril? Ella los conoce mucho mejor que yo, sin duda podría haberte sido de utilidad.

— Precisamente por eso no lo hice, sin duda ella negaría su participación en los ataques, además la Fuerza la está buscando es peligroso encontrarme con ella en estos momentos.

— Se nota que tienes tus dudas sobre su participación en el ataque — le dijo Kurtzman con compasión al mirar que la joven teniente mostraba cierta preocupación por la chica y sus amigos.

— Así es — la teniente no negó lo que era evidente —, pero si alguno de ellos hubiera tenido algo que ver con el ataque, no tendría más opción que cumplir con mi deber.

— Es bueno escuchar eso, pero al igual que Abril, yo solo podría hablarte cosas buenas de ellos. Han sido los protectores no solo de esta ciudad sino también de toda la Tierra y siempre fue así desde que los conocí.

— Entonces usted podría ayudarme a convencer al coronel Bishop de que es un error cazarlos, que ellos no pudieron ser los causantes de esas muertes — exclamó la teniente con un tono casi suplicante, esperando encontrar un apoyo en el reportero.

— No creo que sea tan fácil, por el poco tiempo que llevó conociendo a Bishop se ve que es un hombre testarudo, si está convencido que fueron ellos, necesitamos pruebas que indiquen lo contrario — Kurtzman bajó la mirada a la imagen en sus manos intentando rebuscar en ella algún indicio o pista que no fuera tan obvia pero que pudiera absolver a sus amigos del crimen que le imputaban; de pronto sus rostro se paralizó en una muestra de terror, como si hubiera visto algo que lo asustará en la fotografía —. ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la teniente con curiosidad.

— En esta imagen puede apreciarse que el atacante utiliza unas espadas — se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones de donde extrajo una carpeta que contenía varias fotos de las tortugas, tomó una en sus manos comparándola con la imagen que la teniente le había proporcionado —. ¿Leonardo? — se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

— ¿Quién es ese Leonardo? — le cuestionó Elizabeth acercándose a su lado.

— Usted conoció sólo a tres de las tortugas, pero originalmente eran cuatro. La última vez que nos vimos, me contaron que su hermano había muerto en manos de su peor enemigo, no entré en detalles con ellos para no causarles más penurias, pero… — se hizo dio la vuelta para levantar ambas imágenes mostrándoselas a la teniente y a su acompañante — el atacante usaba espadas al igual que lo hacía Leonardo.

— ¿Otra tortuga mutante? Y ahora resulta que es una especie de zombi — interrumpió de pronto William quien había permanecido en silencio desde su llegada.

Kurtzman miró al joven con curiosidad, intentando identificarlo. La teniente Dross se percató que no había hecho las presentaciones adecuadas, por lo que procedió a hacerlo en se momento.

— Lamentó mi descortesía — exclamó Kurtzman mientras invitaba a ambos a sentarse en la sala —, no puedo ofrecerles mucho más que una taza de café.

— Estamos bien — dijo la teniente antes de que William pudiera decir una palabra, pues él si apetecía un buen café en esos momentos —. ¿Podría decirnos más sobre ese Leonardo?

— Cómo ya te dije, aparentemente murió hace poco, pero no sé bien los detalles de su muerte.

— ¿Cree que la tal Abril O'neil podría saberlo? — preguntó William sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta de la cocina esperando que Kurtzman volviera a hacerle el ofrecimiento de hace un momento.

— Es muy probable que sí.

La teniente clavó la mirada en el piso, en su cabeza discernía lo que debía hacer, pero si de verdad quería convencer a Bishop de la inocencia de la tortugas, debía obtener toda la información necesario sobre ellos.

— Tal vez es momento de hablar con la señorita O'neil — exclamó finalmente con consternación.

Aun guardando cierto rencor por la forma en que Yami lo había alejado, Arkkan se dirigía al departamento de Abril O'neil, sabía que no debía atacarla mientras no tuviera las preparaciones adecuadas, pero nada impedía que continuará vigilándola, pues era una pieza clave en sus planes.

Se detuvo en la azotea de un edificio cercano a su departamento, atraído por curiosidad a un hombre que se encontraba de rodillas apuntando un rifle de largo alcance y con un micrófono espía a un lado. Se acercó lentamente al miembro de la Fuerza sin que este lo escuchará debido a los auriculares que cubrían sus oídos, fijando la mirada en el arma.

— Entonces esto es un arma de largo alcance — dijo repentinamente cuando su rostro estaba prácticamente pegado al del soldado, provocando que éste volviera el rostro encontrándose con la hilera de dientes afilados en el la boca Arkkan.

Rodó por el suelo intentando alejarse de la monstruosidad a su lado y trató de alcanzar su pistola enfundada en su cintura, pero antes de lograrlo se encontraba rodeado por una especie de tentáculos que salían de las aberturas en la punta de los dedos del extraterrestre, los cuales se enrollaron a su cuerpo apresándolo en el acto como serpientes. El extremo de uno de los tentáculos quedó cerca de su rostro abriéndose en cuatro partes dejando ver una serie de diminutos dientes en cada una de las partes. No se trataba de tentáculos sino de una especie de gusanos largos.

El soldado intentó gritar pero uno de los gusanos se enrolló alrededor de su rostro cubriéndole la boca.

— No, no, no — le dijo Arkkan mientras movía el dedo de su otra mano negativamente —. Despertarás a los vecinos si haces mucho ruido. Te ves bastante apetitoso y no hemos comido nada que nos agrade desde que llegamos aquí, pero tenemos curiosidad por saber quién eres y por qué vigilas a nuestro objetivo — sonrió de manera siniestra emitiendo una risa ahogada apenas perceptible —. Mejor vendrás con nosotros, no debes preocuparte, créeme que nos divertiremos muchísimo — finalizó ante la mirada de miedo y angustia del miembro de la Fuerza.

Hubiese querido pensar que podía sentir su cuerpo flotando, pero la realidad era que no sentía su cuerpo realmente. Pronto la oscuridad que lo envolvía comenzó diluirse mostrando una serie de imágenes borrosas que poco a poco fueron aclarándose. No sólo las imágenes comenzaron a llegar de manera turbulenta, sino también venían acompañadas de un tumulto de sonidos que parecían una mezcla de voces, choque de espadas y explosiones, que igualmente comenzaron a sincronizarse con lo que veía con sus ojos.

Las imágenes pasaban con relativa rapidez, pero podía distinguir a sus enemigos enfrentándose a él. Identificó la bandana roja de Rafael mientras le gritaba que se detuviera, acompañado del sonido metálico provocado por el choque de sus armas, de pronto todo pareció nublarse por completo. Miró al cielo y una ciudad flotaba sobre su cabeza, no alcanzó a distinguir exactamente que era pues la imagen cambio rápidamente. Ahora eran Splinter y Destructor quienes se encontraban luchando en una encarnizada batalla mientras escuchaba la estruendosa carcajada de Arkkan. "Yo no soy Leonardo" se repetía constantemente como un murmulló a lo lejos. La visión continuó, ahora tenía el rostro de Karai frente a él, que lo veía con melancolía, algo que él no entendía pero le incomodaba; no duró mucho pues en un instante el rostro se tornó iracundo mostrando unas pupilas completamente verdes. "¡Eres un monstruo!" escuchó en la voz de la kunoichi antes de que su rostro fuera reemplazado por la punta afilada de una espada que se aproximó velozmente a su rostro sumiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Durante toda la visión, Kitsune se encontraba presente viendo lo que él veía. Por lo regular las visiones terminaban con la muerte, pero en este caso parecía ser distinto. Yami no despertaba del trance y en medio de la negrura que envolvía su mente una luz comenzó a resplandecer. Kitsune la miró con curiosidad acercándose a ella, a cierta distancia logró distinguir a una tortuga con bandana azul completamente inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba suspendido a poca altura sujetó por una viscosa sustancia negra que provenía de todos lados. Al acercarse más, la sustancia comenzó a moverse cubriendo por completo el cuerpo del mutante apartándolo de su vista.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — le preguntó una voz gutural y cavernosa que parecía envolver todo el lugar.

— Soy Kitsune, estoy explorando la mente de este mutante — respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¡No deberías estar aquí! — prosiguió la voz en tono amenazante.

— Tú tampoco — dijo ella desafiante.

— ¡Lárgate! — explotó el dueño de la voz con irá mostrándose como una enorme araña en cuyo vientre tenía una boca con afilados dientes. Al instante comenzó a atacar a Kitsune con sus patas que terminaban en una punta rígida, la mujer comenzó a retroceder evitando ser alcanzada por alguna de la extremidades — ¡Lárgate! — volvió a repetir la criatura una y otra vez escuchándose cada vez más lejana, con lo cual Kitsune notó que estaba saliendo de la mente de Yami.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en la habitación de Yami, éste se encontraba frente a ella aún en trance, lo cual no entendía pues la visión de su muerte había terminado.

Alargó la mano para intentar tocarlo pero la mano de Yami se movió por reflejo capturando el antebrazo de la mujer. Los ojos de la tortuga comenzaron a abrirse lentamente encontrándose con la máscara del zorro plateado.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? — preguntó Kitsune intentando descifrar la razón por la que el trance había durado más de lo normal.

— Interesante — respondió Yami sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

— Lo has tomado bastante bien, por lo regular las personas se asustan al visualizar su propia muerte.

— Ya te dije que no soy una persona. Entonces, ¿pase la prueba?

— Lamentablemente no es así — dijo ella con decepción.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sin duda eres un ser lleno de maldad, pero en este momento no eres más que un huésped incomodo en un cuerpo que no pertenece.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Yami mostrándose molesto e impaciente.

— Sabes a que me refiero, Leonardo sigue ahí y a diferencia de ti, él es bondadoso y noble, podría despertar en cualquier momento acabando con tu esencia maligna, haciéndote inútil para nuestro propósito — Kitsune le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse desilusionada por la pérdida de tiempo que esa visita le había significado. En ese momento Destructor volvía a ser el candidato más viable.

— ¡Espera! — La detuvo Yami — Dijiste que tenías habilidades, ¿no podrías sacar a Leonardo de este cuerpo? De esa forma sólo existiría yo.

— Ese cuerpo no te pertenece. La mente de Leonardo es más fuerte que la tuya en estos momentos, sino fuera por tu "amigo" ya habría salido — estás palabras parecieron enfurecer más a Yami quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes —. Técnicamente sería más fácil sacarte a ti si tuvieras un cuerpo al cual ir, pero no lo tienes. Eres inútil para nuestro propósito — sin esperar respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, Kitsune siguió su camino desapareciendo en la sombra de donde había salido.

Yami se acercó y colocó una mano en el muro para asegurarse que en efecto la mujer había desaparecido.

— No es verdad, Leonardo no es más fuerte que yo — dijo con rabia golpeando la pared con el puño —. Y tú no sabes cuál es mi destino, yo forjaré mi destino y nada ni nadie lo evitará — finalizó.

El golpeteo en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar de forma alarmada, sacando sus cuchillas por precaución, eran demasiadas visitas para una noche.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó sin la intención a abrir.

— Servicio a la habitación — respondió la voz aguda de Arkkan del otro lado de la puerta —. Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

Abrió la puerta con fastidio para dejar entrar al extraterrestre quien lo esperaba del otro lado con su característica sonrisa sobresaliendo en su rostro.

— Más vale que sea bueno, es tarde y no estoy de humor — se quejó Yami visiblemente molesto.

— Tú nunca estás de buen humor — le dijo el extraterrestre con sarcasmo provocando la mirada de desaprobación de la tortuga —, pero trajimos algo que puede cambiar eso.

— ¿Y dónde está? — preguntó con impaciencia al ver que las manos del extraterrestre se encontraban vacías.

— Con Stockman — respondió Arkkan sonriendo con orgullo —, esto de verdad te va interesar.

Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sentir repulsión, aún más horrible que la imagen que había visto antes de caer inconsciente, era la imagen que se le presentaba en ese momento. El hombre-mosca revoloteaba a su alrededor maldiciendo y quejándose de que lo molestarán a altas horas de la noche, y todavía peor que ocuparán su laboratorio como cuarto de interrogatorio; pero nada podía hacer, siguiendo las órdenes de su amo tenía que soportar los mandatos de Yami y ofrecerle su ayuda.

— Te dijimos que esto sería interesante — irrumpió de pronto de forma ruidosa Arkkan en la habitación, seguido de su compañero.

El miembro de la Fuerza se encontraba atado de pies y manos a una silla metálica y amordazado por lo que no podía gritar aunque quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿Ya has averiguado algo sobre él? ¿Por qué vigilaba la casa de los O'neil? — preguntó Yami al extraterrestre.

— Nada todavía, pensamos que te gustaría presenciar el interrogatorio — hizo un ademan con la mano indicándola a Baxter que le quitará la mordaza al joven soldado.

Apenas se vio liberado de la tela que le impedía emitir cualquier sonido, comenzó a gritar desesperado pidiendo ayuda. Sabían que, por el lugar donde se encontraban, nadie acudiría a su auxilio pero eso no evitaba que algún otro de los secuaces de Destructor o incluso él mismo, pudiera oírle y acercarse al laboratorio para revisar lo que ocurría.

Arkkan lo señaló con el dedo dejando salir uno de sus gusanos el cual se enrolló de inmediato en el cuello del soldado cortándole la respiración.

— Eres muy ruidoso, ya te hemos dicho que solo despertarás a los vecinos y, créenos, no querrás conocerlos — le dijo el extraterrestre en tono condescendiente —. Solo te haremos unas preguntas, pero si vuelves a gritar… — la cabeza del gusano se detuvo frente a los ojos del soldado, abriendo la boca como la primera vez, amenazando con devorarlo —, ¿Entendiste?

A pesar de la falta de aire, el miembro de la Fuerza logró mover ligeramente la cabeza para asentir, con lo cual el gusano lo liberó finalmente regresando al sitio de donde había salido. El soldado comenzó a halar aire a bocanadas.

— Dinos, ¿por qué estabas vigilando la casa de la familia O'neil? — le preguntó Yami apenas notó que se hubiera recuperado.

— Eso no te interesa criatura… — su voz se entrecortaba producto del ahogamiento de hace un momento, pero en su mirada reflejaba el rencor que sentía hacia su interrogador —, no te diré nada si quieres puedes matarme.

Yami sacó sus cuchillas con la intención de amedrentarlo, pero si no respondía rápido no dudaría en matarlo en ese momento.

— Tal vez nosotros tengamos una idea de lo que hacía ahí —intervino Arkkan entregándole a Yami una hoja doblada —, lo revisamos para quitarle sus armas y encontramos esto entre sus ropa.

Yami tomó el papel desdoblándolo por completo para observar la imagen que Bishop había entregado a todos los miembros de la Fuerza, para encontrar al agresor que les había robado los especímenes del Kraang.

— Es una buena foto, aunque el modelo no es muy fotogénico, creemos que tomaron tu mejor ángulo — se burló Arkkan riendo descaradamente, con lo cual incluso Baxter comenzó a reír.

La tortuga con la máscara negra arrugó la hoja hasta hacerla una bola de papel y la arrojó al rostro del soldado.

— Sí, te buscamos a ti y tus hermanos por atacar un vehículo de la Fuerza — le respondió con la voz ahogada.

— ¿Quién es tú jefe? ¿Quién te ordenó buscarme? — continuó Yami con su interrogatorio colocando las cuchillas en el cuello del soldado cortándolo levemente permitiendo que un fino hilo de sangre comenzará a escurrir.

— Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, soy un miembro de la Fuerza y no te diré nada — el soldado lo encaró acumulando todo el valor posible ante esa situación.

Yami retiro las cuchillas de su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

— No hay necesidad de eso — le dijo mientras volteaba el rostro hacia su compañero extraterrestre quien enseguida pareció comprender de lo que hablaba pues comenzó a reír sin control —, tenemos otras formas de obtener información.

En el acto, Arkkan pasó por detrás del soldado y le colocó un casco tecnológico con varias perforaciones alrededor.

— No te preocupes, esto no va a doler — le advirtió mientras de sus dedos comenzaban a salir los desagradables gusanos que utilizó para atraparlo —; por lo menos no a nosotros.

Los gusanos se desplegaron introduciéndose por cada uno de los huecos del caso, al instante el casco se encendió con una serie de luces violáceas y el soldado comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en su asiento, imposibilitado de escapar.

— Tardará un poco, ya sabes cómo es esto — le dijo a Yami.

— No te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo — le respondió la tortuga mientras comenzaba a caminar de manera disimulada hasta la habitación donde se encontraban los clones mutantes de Destructor ignorando los gritos de sufrimiento que comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

Entró al lugar mirando detenidamente a los clones mutantes quienes le correspondieron de la misma forma.

— Ya te dije que estás criaturas son de uso exclusivo del maestro Destructor — le recordó Baxter interponiéndose en su camino.

— Solo los admiraba — le dijo con indiferencia —, me parecen criaturas fantásticas, debes haber trabajado mucho en ellos.

— Sí claro, muchísimo. Son uno de mis mejores experimentos — dijo Baxter con orgullo cayendo sin problema ante el halago de Yami.

— Me pregunto, ¿por qué no los hiciste a imagen de Destructor? Hubiera sido mejor y más fácil hacerlos de esta forma.

— Así es, pero hubieran tardado más en alcanzar su forma adulta, además Destructor temía que se volvieran como él, entonces no podrían controlarlos. Por lo que los hice sin mente propia y después les dicte sus directrices para que nos obedecieran solo él y a mí.

— Pero con tiempo, una mente tan brillante como la tuya podría hacer una copia exacta a Destructor sin mente ni voluntad propia ¿correcto? — le dijo adulándolo de manera intencional.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay nada que Baxter Stockman no pueda hacer! — Respondió con un exagerado entusiasmo — ¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

— Por nada — dijo con displicencia mientras daba la vuelta para revisar como Arkkan continuaba extrayendo la información del soldado —, simple curiosidad.


	27. Recuerdos de una noche de verano

**Capítulo 27. Recuerdos de una noche de verano**

El Sol se asomaba en el horizonte, cubriendo con su manto luminoso por igual edificios, calles y parques de la Gran Manzana. A pesar de ser tan temprano, había ya bastante gente inundando las banquetas y automóviles congestionando las calles y avenidas.

Cómo cada día desde el regreso a su hogar, Karai se encontraba en la cima de uno de los edificios cercanos a la guarida; dejándose bañar por lo primeros rayos del astro rey, una escenario que le daba paz y tranquilidad a su ajetreada vida de kunoichi. Un privilegio que sus hermanos no podían disfrutar pues, a diferencia de ellos, no tenía que preocuparse por ser vista por alguno de los neoyorquinos, aunque a estas alturas ya deberían estar acostumbrados a ver seres extraños en la ciudad de por sí bastante cosmopolita.

Podía sentir el caluroso abrazo del Sol mientras acariciaba su piel, una sensación que la colmaba de un placer indescriptible, solo superado por el recuerdo de otro abrazo que había recibido hace algunas semanas, un momento que aún guardaba en su memoria como el mejor de su vida y estando ahí podía volver a revivirlo; ni siquiera el ruido de los vehículos haciendo sonar de manera incesante su claxon parecía tener importancia. El momento era suyo y nada se lo quitaría. Lo único que lamentaba era lo breve que le resultaba.

Regreso a la guarida, como cada día entusiasmada y llena de esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían. Tenía una nueva función que cumplir y una familia a la cual proteger; era más de lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado.

Procuraba regresar antes de que alguien despertara, aunque sabía que su padre solía madrugar, también estaba al tanto de su hábito de aprovechar esos breves momentos de la mañana, previos a la hora en que el resto despertaba, para meditar en el dojo. Aunque era probable que él ya supiera sobre sus escapadas matutinas.

Entró a la guarida de manera sigilosa, como cada mañana, sin esperar encontrar a nadie en su camino se dirigió directo a su habitación para hacer tiempo mientras despertaban los demás.

— Espero que te hayas divertido en tu paseo — escuchó una voz que le sorprendió casi al momento de estar abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

Giró para observar de frente a quien la había recibido, llevándose la mano de manera instintiva a su espalda tomando la empuñadura de su espada; sin embargo pronto la soltó al reconocer la figura despreocupada de Rafael quien le miraba de forma prejuiciosa de arriba a abajo.

— No deberías sorprenderme de esa forma, sabes que puedo ser peligrosa si me siento amenazada.

— No dije nada malo, tal vez te sientes amenazada por tu propia consciencia — le respondió la tortuga con desenfado y sarcasmo —. No deberías salir sola de esa manera, ¿qué crees que diría Splinter si lo supiera?

— ¿Acaso tú se lo dirás? — le cuestionó con descaro segura de la respuesta negativa que vendría.

Rafael volteó el rostro hacía el dojo como si esperará que en cualquier momento apareciera su sensei, aunque en realidad quería ocultarse de la mirada de la kunoichi por temor a que descubriera el nerviosismo que sentía cada día más ante su presencia, sobre todo ahora que se convertiría en cómplice de uno de sus secreto que no pensaba compartir con nadie más.

— Solo digo que si no eres cuidadosa alguien podría verte y seguirte hasta aquí, recuerda que están buscando a Abril — mintió.

— Subestimas mis capacidades como kunoichi — replicó Karai con cierto disgusto.

— No dudo de tus capacidades, pero no estamos seguros a qué nos enfrentamos, no es momento para estar saliendo todos los días a ver el amane… — cerró la boca de golpe, cayendo en la cuenta de su error.

Karai lo miró con extrañeza, podía darse cuenta que la había seguido no sólo ese día sino desde antes pero, ¿en cuántas de sus escapadas matutinas había sido observada por la tortuga de bandana roja sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué no se lo había contado a nadie?

Se acercó con curiosidad a Rafael quién sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tambalearse ante la cercanía de la kunoichi quien posó una mano en su hombro.

— Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero se cuidarme sola, hermano — le dijo sonriendo de lado en forma sincera.

Contrario a lo que la kunoichi esperaba, Rafael la hizo a un lado de un manotazo. Todo el nerviosismo que se había apoderado hace un momento de su cuerpo, ahora se transformaba en enojo y cólera.

— Sí, sí lo que tú digas — le dijo dándole la espalda visiblemente enfadado —. Sólo quiero evitar que nos pongas en peligro a todos por tus arranques de niña mimada.

Sin voltear a verla se retiró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de él, dejando a una confundida Karai que no lograba comprender porque había reaccionado de esa forma tan violenta siendo que ella había sido amable. No sabía que el enojo de Rafael provenía de la última palabra con que se había referido a él: hermano. Para Rafael era una forma de ponerle un alto y un límite a sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos eran observados a la distancia por Abril. Había presenciado la escena en silencio con la puerta entreabierta desde la habitación de Donnatello. Tal vez para Karai era una incógnita lo que había enfurecido a Rafael, pero para ella no, había notado la forma en que la tortuga veía a la kunoichi y el ligero temblor cuando se acercó, no estaba segura pero al menos intuía lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

A pesar del arduo entrenamiento y lo fuerte que eran sus convicciones, nada había preparado al miembro de la Fuerza para evitar que Arkkan sondeará en lo más profundo de su mente.

Agotado completamente, física y mentalmente, el soldado yacía inconsciente atado aún a la silla. Inconsciente pero vivo, hasta el momento.

La incursión de Arkkan en su mente había rendido buenos frutos, gracias a su habilidad ahora estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido desde el día en que Leonardo desapareció. Ahora sabían que Bishop era quien dirigía a la Fuerza en Nueva York, cómo habían logrado obtener la imagen de Yami en el ataque al camión de la Fuerza, qué erróneamente acusaba a las otras tortugas de dicho ataque y ahora conocían el profundo rencor que el teniente Stanford tenía por su superior y por la teniente Elizabeth Dross.

— Es la información más importante que hemos podido extraer — dijo Arkkan con exagerada vanidad.

Yami permaneció pasivo sin dar muestra de emoción alguna, en ocasiones Arkkan se preguntaba si de verdad lo estaba escuchando o sólo aparentaba que lo hacía. En verdad lo había escuchado todo atentamente y en su mente comenzaba a formarse una idea que podría serle de utilidad.

— Ya que no nos sirve más, creo que dispondremos de él. Se ve tan apetitoso— volvió a hablar el extraterrestre ante la indiferencia de la tortuga —.

Arkkan se deleitaba observando a su presa mientras permitía que está vez los diez gusanos salieran de cada una de las oquedades de sus dedos. Los enormes seres en forma de lombriz se acercaron al soldado mientras abrían al mismo tiempo las mandíbulas. El rostro de Arkkan reflejaba una plena satisfacción saboreando con anticipación el manjar que estaba por ingerir.

— ¡Espera! — le detuvo de improviso Yami justo cuando el primero de sus gusanos estaba por dar el primer mordisco — Aún puede sernos de utilidad.

Arkkan lo miraba con incredulidad, no sabía que otro fin pudiera tener el soldado además de convertirse en el alimento que tanto deseaba.

— ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer con él? — Preguntó con molestia — No hay nada más en su mente que nos pueda servir. Deja que lo comamos.

— No — replicó en forma tajante la tortuga de la máscara negra —. Todavía puede sernos muy útil vivo.

— ¿Qué planeas? — preguntó con disgustó Arkkan mientras retiraba sus gusanos retrayéndolos de nuevo en sus dedos.

— Necesitó que le implantes uno de tus insectos potenciadores — le dijo más como una orden sin mirarlo siquiera —, si todo sale bien tendremos un ejército de soldados de nuestro lado para cumplir nuestro objetivo.

— ¿Y si no?

— Tendrás más cuerpos de los cuales disponer para darte un banquete.

El extraterrestre volvió a sonreír con malevolencia mientras abría la su mano dejando ver su palma de la cuál comenzaba a emerger un pequeño insecto verduzco.

— No te imaginas cuánto deseamos que todo salga mal — dijo en tono burlón.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente del cuartel de la Fuerza. Después de unas breves indagatorias, Elizabeth conocía el motivo por el cual se había formado tanto alboroto: había desaparecido un soldado de la Fuerza. Y no cualquier soldado, un miembro del escuadrón a cargo del teniente Standford y era él quien armaba todo el escandalo después de salir de la oficina de Bishop.

Hubiese preferido no encontrarse con el iracundo teniente, pero tal parecía que el destino dictaba otra cosa. Lo vio acercándose a la distancia en dirección a ella, aún no estaba segura si fue casualidad que tenían que cruzarse o si fue predeterminado por Standford y su afán de fastidiarla en cualquier oportunidad, de cualquier forma estaba en su camino y no se acobardaría ante su presencia, nunca lo había hecho y no comenzaría ese día.

— Supongo que ya conoces la noticia y viene a burlarse teniente — le dijo secamente a manera de saludo cuando todavía los separaban varios metros de distancia, con la intención de que varios pudieran oírlo.

— Sí, he oído la noticia — le respondió Elizabeth sin demostrar una pizca de preocupación —, pero a pesar de sus prejuicios, yo no me congratulo ante la pérdida de un miembro de la Fuerza y compañero nuestro. Para algunos de nosotros, cada persona que trabaja y lucha a nuestro lado es valioso, independientemente de quien los dirija — exclamó reconociendo sus intenciones sin caer en su juego.

Standford estaba furioso, podía notarse por su respirar profundo que provocaba que sus fosas se inflamarán más de lo normal mientras resoplaba de manera sonora.

— ¿Sabe que parece extraño teniente? El hecho de que la familia O'neil haya desaparecido justo después de que el técnico lograra obtener la imagen del atacante — le murmuró en un tono sarcástico, la teniente podía sentir la mirada clavada en ella, escudriñando cualquier tipo de reacción, pero ella permaneció serena —, es cómo si alguien les hubiese advertido.

Detrás de Elizabeth se encontraba William observando la escena de manera angustiosa. Al igual que la teniente pudo percibir la carga de malicia en las palabras de ese hombre. Al verlo por primera vez sintió cierto temor ante la imponente masa de músculos que personificaba, pero todo ese temor se desvaneció al escuchar la forma tan mordaz con que se dirigía a Elizabeth.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama! — lo encaró haciendo a un lado a la teniente Dross.

Standford miro con desdén al joven flacucho y débil que lo irritaba con su presencia. En otro momento tal vez lo hubiera tomado como una broma y no podría contener la risa obvia ante esa situación; pero en ese momento no estaba de humor y si seguía continuaba apuntándole con el dedo se lo arrancaría de una mordida.

— ¿Quién se supone que es esta cucaracha? — preguntó Standford a la teniente Dross ignorando por completo al joven frente a él.

— No es nadie — respondió con premura, halando a Willliam del hombro previendo que seguramente volvería a encrespar a Standford y seguramente éste no lo toleraría más —. Sé que es bastante sospechoso, me encargaré de comunicarle al coronel sus observaciones — le dijo sin más esquivándolo por un costado para continuar su camino llevando a rastras al técnico entrelazando su brazo con el suyo.

— Dicen que esos mutantes le dejaron una buena impresión — le gritó cuando ya se había alejado de él —, que incluso entabló cierta amistad con la señorita O'neil.

William intentó zafarse de la teniente, pero ésta lo retuvo con fuerza. "Cálmate, por favor", le susurró al oído. En verdad para ella cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantenerse ecuánime ante los ataques verbales y comentarios mal intencionados que Stanford le hacía; luchaba por no salirse de sus cabales pero era más fuerte su orgullo y no le daría ese placer, menos ahora que en parte tenía razón.

Aún sin mirarlo podía percibir la sonrisa burlona en su rostro, apretó las manos con fuerza luchando por contenerse para volverse a darle un puñetazo al rostro. Dio un fuerte respiro antes de responder a sus acusaciones, después de todo no tenía ninguna prueba.

— Sí, a veces hasta los más listos solemos equivocarnos al juzgar a la gente — le dijo mirándolo sobre el hombro para después desaparecer en una esquina con su compañero a cuestas.

El teniente Stanford no estaba seguro si era su subconsciente intentando encontrar una culpabilidad inexistente en quien era la mano derecha de Bishop, o si después de tantos encuentros había logrado entender sus reacciones; pero por un momento le pareció apreciar cierta duda en las palabras de Elizabeth, un pequeño indicio que podía significar nada, pero para él era más que suficiente.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer? — preguntó molesta Elizabeth al joven técnico una vez que salieron de la vista del miembro de la Fuerza.

— Ese tipo te insulto, no podía dejarlo — respondió William con un temple que hasta ese momento no se le había visto.

— Escogiste un mal contrincante para probar tu valentía. Standford te habría partido como un palillo — le dijo en tono brusco mientras golpeaba el hombro del joven—. Pero aun así te lo agradezco mucho — exclamó en un tono amable regalándole la más bella de sus sonrisas por un breve instante, para posteriormente volver a la seriedad en su rostro y continuar su camino hacia la oficina de su superior.

William se quedó un poco pasmado, podía sentir una mezcla entre miedo y orgullo por lo ocurrido, al menos había logrado arrancarle una sonrisa a Elizabeth, por lo que cualquier cosa habría valido la pena.

Rafael golpeaba con fuerza el muñeco de entrenamiento, para todos era algo cotidiano que la iracunda tortuga se pasará gran parte del tiempo castigando al inanimado oponente, pero en esa ocasión lo hacía con más violencia que de costumbre, haciendo que se tambaleará de un lado a otro amenazando por desprenderse y salir volando hasta la sala.

— Si sigues así acabarás por romperlo — le advirtió una voz dulce y melodiosa a su espalda.

Rafael suspiró con hastió tratando de ignorar a Abril y continuó con su obsesión por moler a golpes al muñeco.

— Sería más fácil si lo desgarrarás con tus sais y así nos evitas a todos tener que escuchar el constante golpeteo — continuó la chica a quien no le hacía ninguna gracia que la ignoraran.

— Lárgate Abril, no estoy de humor — replicó Rafa con bastante rudeza sin dejar de golpear ni un instante el maltrecho muñeco.

— Vaya, pero que sorpresa — se podía identificar fácilmente el tono sarcástico con el que hablaba, pero Rafael no le prestó atención hasta que la pelirroja tomó al muñeco deteniéndolo de su constante bamboleo —. Creo saber qué es lo que te molesta — le susurró asomando el rostro por un costado del muñeco.

— No sé de qué estás hablando — dijo Rafael con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

— Sí, sí lo sabes — continuó la chica en un murmullo tratando de que nadie más la escuchará —, te vi con Karai esta mañana.

Rafael se hizo el desentendido volteando el rostro, con lo cual aprovecho para ver si alguien más los observaba o había escuchado lo que su amiga le decía, pero sólo encontró en la sala a Casey y Mickey entretenidos jugando un videojuego, completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que Donatello estaría metido en su laboratorio y Splinter meditaba en el dojo acompañado de Karai. No sabía exactamente la ubicación del señor O'neil, pero al menos no se vislumbraba por ahí cerca.

— No sé lo que creíste ver, pero te aseguró que fue producto de tu imaginación.

Abril torció la boca en señal de fastidio y empujó con fuerza el muñeco aún en sus manos provocando que chocará con la tortuga. Antes de que Rafael pudiera emitir algún tipo de queja, la pelirroja lo había tomado del plastrón obligándolo a seguirla hasta la cocina.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos te sucede? — le reclamó una vez que llegaron a su destino.

— Eso debería preguntarte yo — respondió airadamente Abril—. Cómo te dije antes, te vi esta mañana con Karai, y tal vez ella no lo haya notado, pero yo sí.

— Te estas imaginando cosas, sólo intento ser más amable con ella — le dijo intentando parecer despreocupado, pero Abril no necesitaba sus poderes para notar que su voz no mostraba la misma seguridad con la que le había reclamado hace unos minutos.

— Sí, por eso te molesto mucho cuando te llamo "hermano" — Rafael bajo la mirada avergonzado, sin duda su amiga había leído muy bien su comportamiento y lo había atrapado, ya no podía seguir fingiendo al menos no con ella.

Al observar su semblante triste, Abril se relajó e intentó ser más comprensiva.

— No sé exactamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero puedo notar que comienzas a tener sentimientos hacía ella — le dijo tomando la mano de la tortuga en forma amistosa —. Pero debes entender que ella estaba enamorada de Leonardo, no lo olvidará de la noche a la mañana y por ahora parece no tener ningún interés en ti más allá de la amistad o el amor fraternal.

— Lo entiendo —dijo Rafael con voz entrecortada —, créeme que he luchado por evitar estos sentimientos pero no lo he logrado, entre más tiempo paso con ella empeoran.

— Sé que no podemos mandar en nuestro corazón, pero… estamos hablando de Karai, digo, tú la odiabas y Leonardo estaba enamorado de ella. Sería como traicionar su memoria y además es algo muy raro — finalizó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Rafael tenía la mirada clavada al piso sin animarse a ver a la chica, en su cabeza le daba la razón, pero no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente de ese sentimiento que crecía día con día y comenzaba a atormentarlo.

— Pero, ¿qué tal si con el tiempo consigo que ella siente lo mismo por mí? Pasamos juntos mucho tiempo y en algún momento debe seguir adelante con su vida — le dijo con entusiasmo con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro—. Podría ser yo quien le ayude a olvidar el pasado y darle un mejor futuro.

Abril lo miró detenidamente con compasión, sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras, en verdad creía lo que estaba diciendo.

— No puedo obligarte a que la olvides — le dijo rozando su mejilla con su otra mano —, pero al menos debes darle su espacio y entender que no puedes reemplazar a tu hermano.

— Lo entiendo.

— Entonces dejemos que el tiempo diga lo que deba pasar, sólo espero que nadie salga lastimado — finalizó soltando finalmente la mano de su amigo.

Rafael agradeció las palabras y el apoyo de Abril y se retiró. Ya no estaba molesto ni tenía animo de continuar castigando al muñeco de entrenamiento, pero tampoco quería sentarse a jugar videojuegos con su amigo y su hermano menor, por lo que optó simplemente por dirigirse a su habitación para encerrarse en ella el resto de la tarde.

Mientras se alejaba, la pelirroja lo observaba con melancolía tratando de convencerse de que los sentimientos de Rafael eran algo pasajero, y no tendrían mayores consecuencias, pero algo en su mirada le había dicho que no era así.

El grito de Miguel Ángel inundando la sala le hizo que voltease en su dirección. La tortuga de bandana naranja se encontraba brincando de alegría burlándose de un muy enfadado Casey que no podía creer que había perdido la partida y exigía una revancha.

Abril sonrió al ver a su amigos tan relajados y pensó que ella también debería aprovechar esos momentos para olvidarse un poco de los problemas; pero los problemas parecieran no olvidarse de ella.

Apenas había resuelto acompañar a sus amigos cuando la música proveniente de su móvil le alertó que había recibido un mensaje. Tomó el T-phone sin reconocer el número que aparecía en pantalla y con extrañeza procedió a abrir el mensaje. Tal cómo había pensado, era de la misma persona que le había hecho la advertencia de que tenía que abandonar su hogar, pero esta vez era una solicitud: "Tenemos que hablar. Veme a las 6:00 P.M. en el Castillo Belvedere de Central Park. Ven sola. Elizabeth".

Abril dudaba de la autenticidad del mensaje, por lo menos ahora la persona se había identificado como Elizabeth, pero nada podía asegurarle que fuera cierto, aunque pocos eran los que conocían su número del T-phone, aún quedaba la incógnita ¿por qué no le escribía desde el celular que tenía registrado? Pensó en llamar a la teniente, pero algo le decía que eso sería un grave error, si ella no lo había hecho debía tener sus razones. Tomó la decisión de correr el riesgo e ir al encuentro en Central Park, pero no era tonta, no iría sola.

Las luces de las farolas del parque comenzaron a encenderse poco a poco conforme la tarde iba declinando. Abril había llegado temprano a la cita apoyándose en uno de los muros que daban al estanque de las tortugas, sonrió con ironía al pensar que quien la había citado no deseaba que vinieran sus amigos que eran precisamente tortugas.

— Hola Abril — le habló de repente una voz amigablemente, la cual reconoció al instante.

— ¡Señor Kurtzman! — exclamó la pelirroja para acercarse al hombre dándole un fraternal abrazo —. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

— Viene con nosotros — le respondió la voz seria de la teniente Dross apareciendo detrás del reportero, acompañada de William.

—Elizabeth — le dijo Abril intentando acercarse a ella para saludarla, pero se detuvo en seco al notar una exagerada seriedad en su rostro —. ¿Sucede algo malo?

— Podría decirse que sí — le dijo con tristeza mientras alargaba su mano para entregarla una hoja con la imagen que los había llevado hasta ese encuentro.

Abril tomó la hoja con reservas y le echó un vistazo. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máxima capacidad y comenzaron a humedecerse al reconocer casi de inmediato la figura de su amigo fallecido días atrás.

— ¡Leonardo! — Exclamó en medio de un sollozo — ¿Qué es esto cómo consiguieron está foto? — Preguntó casi como exigencia.

— Yo la conseguí — exclamó el joven delgado y algo desalineado que acompañaba a la teniente a quien Abril veía con desconcierto.

La teniente Dross procedió a presentar a su acompañante y le relató a Abril todo lo acontecido desde la vez que se vieron durante la invasión. Le habló sobre el ataque al vehículo de la Fuerza, la forma en que los soldados fueron brutalmente masacrados, la llegada de William y su participación para obtener la imagen que ahora tenía en sus manos, la asignación del teniente Standford así como de su carácter violento y finalmente su búsqueda y su encuentro con el señor Kurtzman que había devenido en la determinación de encontrarse con ella.

Abril escuchó toda la historia con atención pero sin apartar la mirada de la foto que tenía en sus manos. Por más que intentaba disuadirse de que la figura era de la de Leonardo, no lograba hacerlo. Si alguien conocía a la perfección a los cuatro hermanos, además de Splinter, era ella; y estaba convencida de que quien estaba en la foto era el mayor de los Hamato, lo cual le hacía sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

— ¿Crees qué quién está en esa foto es él tal Leonardo? — la cuestionó la teniente al notar que no dejaba de ver la imagen.

— No… yo… no lo sé — balbuceó apenas con nerviosismo —. Se supone que está muerto, pero está imagen es sin duda de él o de alguien muy parecido a él, al menos. Aunque su vestimenta es distinta.

— ¿Cómo murió? — preguntó ahora William quien se sentía intrigado por estos extraños seres que habían ayudado a salvar la ciudad, conforme hablaban con más personas, él estaba convencido de que no eran los villanos que le habían prometido.

La pelirroja se recargó en el borde del muro viendo el estanque que ahora era solo una mancha oscura en el fondo, iluminada tenuemente por las farolas que estaban alrededor. Con melancolía les habló de su relación con las tortugas y su conflicto añejo contra el Clan del Pie, cuidando de no contarles demasiado acerca de sus cualidades o donde se encontraba su guarida. Les habló simplemente de la noche en que su líder murió en manos del que fuera su peor enemigo. Al recordar aquella trágica noche la chica no pudo contener ni un momento más las lágrimas dejando que estás recorrieran con soltura sus mejillas.

— Lamento su pérdida señorita O'neil — le dijo William abrazando por el hombro a la chica intentando confortarla.

— Por la forma en que murió, no hay ningún cadáver, podría ser que el arma que ese Destructor utilizará no fuera tal — les interrumpió de pronto la teniente —, tal vez sea una especie de transportador o algo parecido.

— Podría ser, aunque no tengo ningún indicio de que le Kraang tenga un arma de ese tipo — respondió Kurtzman como experto en la raza extraterrestre —, aunque podría haber adaptado la energía de sus portales para utilizarlos como un arma.

— ¡Es cierto usted es experto en el Kraang! — exclamó Abril limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas — Cuando detuvimos la invasión, Kraang Superior dijo algo antes de que Bishop le disparará. Mencionó a un tal Arkkan y de que se saldría con la suya, ¿usted sabe algo de eso?

— Nunca había escuchado ese nombre — respondió el reportero con la mano en la barbilla, intentó buscar en su memoria, los documentos y la información que tenía del Kraang, pero el nombre no le recordaba nada.

— ¿Le pasa algo teniente? — preguntó de repente William con preocupación, con lo que los demás voltearon a verla.

El rostro de la teniente estaba desencajado por completo, mirando hacía el horizonte, por un momento parecía estar en otro lugar lejano, ajena por completo a quienes les rodeaban.

— ¿Arkkan? — Balbuceó en voz baja apenas perceptible pero podía notarse el temor que sentía al pronunciar esa palabra — ¿Por qué John no me lo dijo?

— Elizabeth, despierta — Abril la tomó de los hombros agitándola un poco para hacerla reaccionar.

— Estoy bien, gracias — respondió finalmente —. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos — exclamó con prisa dando media vuelta para retirarse.

— ¡Espera! — la detuvo Abril con firmeza —. Te pusiste muy extraña al escuchar sobre Arkkan, parece que lo conoces y al parecer Bishop también ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultas? — le cuestionó en tono molesto.

— No es nada — respondió la teniente sin atreverse a volver a ver a la chica.

— Pues no parece nada, más bien parece que sabes más de lo que aparentas. Quieres que confiemos en ti pero tú te niegas a confiar en nosotros. ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

— Olvídelo señorita Abril — interrumpió William con fastidio —, seguramente es un secreto entre ambos y nunca se lo dirá, tratándose del coronel Bishop la teniente es una tumba. Pero no se preocupe, seguramente será algún restaurant donde tuvieron su última velada romántica o donde pasaron sus vacaciones antes de que se amargarán la vida uniéndose a la Fuerza — remató en forma bastante descortés en tono burlón.

El golpe fue seco y sonoro, tanto que llamó la atención de varias de las personas que aún se encontraban en el lugar. Abril miraba atónita la escena llevándose las manos a la boca, mientras que Kurtzman simplemente intentaba voltear a otro lado disimulando que no había visto lo sucedido.

La teniente permaneció un par de segundos con la palma de la mano temblando aún en alto y con una mirada llena de furia como nunca antes se le había visto, ni siquiera en sus desagradables encuentros con el teniente Standford. William la miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y asombro llevándose una mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a dolerle debido a la bofetada recibida.

— ¡Idiota! — Exclamó Elizabeth furiosa apartando la mirada del joven técnico mientras se dirigía al borde del muro recargándose en él—. Supongo que al menos merecen saber la verdad — dijo con la mirada baja pasando rápidamente del enojo a la nostalgia.

Sus acompañantes se acercaron discretamente a la teniente intentando escuchar lo mejor posible lo que estaba por contarles.

Pasó hace casi veinte años, cuando aún era niña. Recuerdo que me encontraba con mis padres en un lago cerca de Arizona, habíamos ido a acampar como cada verano. Ya saben cómo es eso, montar la tienda, encender la fogata, asar malvaviscos y contar historias de terror antes de irnos a dormir. Pero la verdadera historia de terror estaba por contarse varias horas después de que nos acostamos.

Yo estaba completamente dormida cuando comenzó. Como siempre compartía la tienda de campaña con mi hermano dos años menor, mientras mis padres dormían en otra. En la madrugada una luz proveniente del exterior comenzó a alumbrar mi tienda, por lo cual me desperté y salí a ver lo que había. Ahí estaban mis padres, de rodillas inmovilizados por unos tipos vestidos con traje negro y unas armas extrañas como las que salen en las películas de ciencia ficción. Uno de ellos asomó de pronto por un costado y me tomó del hombro, yo grité asustada provocando que mi hermano despertará.

Mis padres reaccionaron a mis gritos de auxilio, se levantaron y comenzaron a forcejear con los hombres. Mi madre consiguió llegar a mí y liberarme de mi captor.

"¡Toma a tu hermano y corre, Elizabeth!" me dijo mientras sostenía el arma de ese hombre intentando ganar tiempo para que huyéramos y eso hice, ¿qué más podría hacer yo, una niña de ocho años, jalando con desesperación a su hermano menor?

Me interné en el bosque sin voltear en ningún momento atrás, oía los gritos de mis padres repitiendo una y otra vez "corre Elizabeth, corre". Los gritos cesaron repentinamente después de varios disparos, en ese momento no quería creer lo evidente, pero ahora sé que mis padres murieron ahí, junto al lago, intentando salvarnos.

Un sacrificio que fue en vano pues aún dentro del bosque nos encontraron fácilmente. Recuerdo que abrace a George intentando protegerlo, intenté ser valiente, pero tenía mucho miedo porque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Los hombres nos atraparon fácilmente. Me iluminaron con una luz blanca y me desmayé mientras observaba a mi hermanito llamarme y pidiendo que lo ayudará.

Cuando desperté estaba amarrada en una cama metálica, en una habitación llena de computadoras y tecnología que nunca había visto. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí inconsciente, para mí fue un instante pero debieron ser horas o tal vez días.

Un androide se me acerco, en el estómago tenía un cerebro con ojos y boca pero parecía dormido. Era la primera vez que veía un Kraang, era una cosa rosa y asquerosa y con ella venían dos más. Quería golpear a las criaturas, tomar sus armas y dispararles como lo habían hecho con mis padres; pero era solo una niña de ocho años y tenía miedo, mucho miedo, e hice lo único que una niña de mi edad podría hacer en esos casos: grité.

Grité con desesperación, con todas mis fuerzas; pidiendo ayuda a mis padres, aunque en el fondo sabía que no responderían, aun así continué gritando y suplicando por su ayuda… pero ésta nunca llegó.

En su lugar apareció otra criatura más, otro cerebro, pero con características únicas, poseía un dispositivo tecnológico en lugar de su ojo izquierdo y hablaba distinto al resto. Era el Kraang Superior.

Entró exigiendo que me callará, que no soportaba mis gritos. De inmediato, los otros me pusieron una mordaza en la boca acallando por completo mis suplicas. Entonces él se acercó a mí y recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijo, porque es la peor noticia que me han dado en toda mi vida: mi hermano había muerto. No había soportado las primeras pruebas. Me dijo que su cuerpo era débil como todos y esperaba que al menos yo soportará un poco más.

Sentí que mi mundo se había terminado en ese mismo instante, en un santiamén había perdido a toda mi familia y estaba sola por completo. Por primera vez sentí que no importaba lo que ocurriera conmigo, sólo quería que esa pesadilla terminara.

Kraang Superior se aproximó a mí con una enorme aguja en una de sus garras metálicas, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme fue interrumpido. Una pantalla se encendió de repente y el rostro enorme de una de esas criaturas ocupó la imagen casi en su totalidad.

Comenzaron a discutir, sin duda la criatura que había comenzado la comunicación era el líder pues recriminaba a los demás el hecho de que no hubieran tenido éxito en lograr sus objetivos después de varios años en la Tierra. Fue entonces cuando lo mencionó: "Los recursos del planeta conocido como Arkkan están por agotarse. Pronto necesitáremos una nueva fuente".

En ese entonces no entendía nada de lo que hablaban, pero a Kraang Superior pareció preocuparle la noticia de su líder, por lo que de inmediato se dispuso a continuar con su labor de convertirme en su conejillo de indias. Y lo habría logrado sino hubiera sido porque en ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión, seguida de un temblor, provocando que los androides perdieran el equilibrio. Comencé notar cierta ingravidez haciendo que mis captores se separarán del suelo; en ese momento no lo entendía pero ahora lo sé: estábamos en una nave Kraang y estaba cayendo. La nave detuvo su caída en forma abrupta cuando tocó tierra.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, Kraang Superior ordenó a sus huestes que salieran a defender el lugar, él los guío, dejándome completamente sola en la oscuridad.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió, seguro no fue más de un par de minutos, pero para mí fue una eternidad. Sumida en la incertidumbre por saber cuál sería mi destino, acompañada por un silencio sepulcral. Nada aseguraba que saldría de ahí con vida.

Había abandonado toda esperanza de supervivencia cuando una mano me tomó del hombro, al volverme por fin vi un rostro humano; "está bien, voy a ayudarte", me dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarme la mordaza, llevaba un arma de los extraterrestres con la cual rompió los grilletes que me mantenían inmovilizada.

Yo no estaba completamente segura de las intenciones de ese hombre, pero después de todo lo vivido, fue tranquilizador que alguien pareciera estar de mi lado y comenzará a ayudarme por lo que entre gimoteos y sollozos a penas y alcance a susurrar un 'gracias' casi inaudible.

El hombre me tomó de la mano y me guío por la nave. Conforme avanzábamos, iba eliminando a cuanto androide se cruzaba en nuestro camino. No parecía ser un improvisado, sabía utilizar un arma y tenía conocimiento de combate. Poco a poco se abrió camino entre los pasillos inundados de esos seres y en cuestión de minutos logramos llegar a una salida: un enorme hueco a un costado de la nave. Pero llegar ahí resultó ser más fácil que cruzarla. Una enorme cantidad de androides se encontraban agrupados ahí impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera entrar o salir. Estábamos atrapados en un punto muerto.

Pero no estábamos solos. Los robots extraterrestres comenzaron a caer repentinamente, víctimas de varios disparos del exterior. El hombre hizo que me tirará al piso mientras me cubría con su cuerpo para evitar que saliera lastimada. Cuando los disparos cesaron yo no me atrevía a levantar la cabeza, pero mi salvador me dijo que confiará en él, que todo había terminado.

Recuerdo que me aferré a su pierna como si fuera lo único que mantendría con vida, él me abrazó por el hombro de forma fraternal intentando darme un poco de su valor. Así caminamos juntos hasta la salida donde varios soldados nos apuntaban con sus armas.

"¡Somos humanos! ¡Somos humanos!" gritó el hombre arrojando su arma y poniéndome detrás de él, protegiéndome nuevamente del peligro que nos amenazaba.

Los soldados se aproximaron a nosotros, nos escanearon la retina con un extraño aparato para asegurarse que en verdad no éramos extraterrestres. Al constatar nuestra humanidad, uno de ellos nos guío hasta la unidad médica mientras el resto procedía con su labor adentrándose en la nave.

Los soldados pertenecían a la Fuerza de Protección de la Tierra. Ellos habían derribado la nave Kraang e iniciado el ataque para rescatar a los sobrevivientes, pero no esperaban que uno de estos logrará ayudarlos desde adentro.

Los doctores nos examinaron para ver si no habíamos sufrido algún daño o herida grave, pero fuera de algunos moretones y magulladuras, estábamos bien. Finalmente nos extrajeron una muestra de sangre para verificar que hubiéramos escapado antes de que realizarán cualquier tipo de experimento con nosotros.

Apenas terminaron y uno de los militares se acercó a nosotros. Se identificó como el coronel Kevin Hawking, líder de la misión que nos había rescatado. Solo hasta ese momento supe el nombre de mi salvador: John Bishop.

Bishop era un Marine de los Estado Unidos quien también disfrutaba de un fin de semana con su familia cerca de la zona donde acampábamos. Al igual que a mí, había sido secuestrado por los extraterrestres y perdido a su esposa y a su hijo de seis años. Si bien yo había corrido con la suerte de no ver el cuerpo sin vida de ninguno de los miembros de mi familia, él no había tenido tal fortuna. Su esposa había muerto en sus brazos durante el ataque al acampamento y estaba despierto cuando el Kraang Superior retiraba el cuerpo de su hijo de seis años de la sala de experimentos; podía verlo todo desde su celda en la cual, a pesar de gritar y maldecir con todas sus fuerzas, era ignorado por los extraterrestres.

Después de su hijo, la siguiente víctima fue mi hermano menor y yo les hubiera seguido si la Fuerza no hubiera derribado la nave en ese momento.

Hawking dijo estar impresionado por la forma en que había logrado rescatarme y llegar hasta la salida de la nave, por lo que lo invitó a formar parte de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre. En ese momento Bishop no sabía de qué se trataba la Fuerza, pero veía en esa invitación la oportunidad de vengarse de la criatura que le había arrebatado a su familia y que, desgraciadamente, había logrado escapar de la nave antes de que los soldados pudieran ingresar.

Bishop aceptó casi de inmediato. Posteriormente Hawking reparó en mí "tú padre es un hombre muy valiente", me dijo con orgullo. Entiendo perfectamente porque pensaba que era mi padre, desde que salimos de la nave, había permanecido pegada a Bishop en todo momento, aferrándome a su pierna cómo un parásito se aferra a su huésped con la intención de sobrevivir. Bishop aclaró el malentendido, pero cuando Hawking le sugirió que conocía quien pudiera hacerse cargo de mí, él simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Creo que el destino nos puso a ambos en esa nave" le dijo mientras me abrazaba con delicadeza.

Desde ese día hemos estado juntos dándonos consuelo mutuamente. Él se volvió en un padre y yo intenté ser una hija para él. Hice todo lo posible por no ser una carga, pero al igual que él sentía una rencor y un deseo de venganza por las criaturas que nos había secuestrado, por lo que a pesar de su negativa, me enliste en la Fuerza apenas tuve la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Para ese entonces Bishop había demostrado su valía y logrado escalar en la jerarquía de la Fuerza y, en su papel de padre sobreprotector, movió sus influencias para que me asignaran a su lado como su asistente y escolta personal.

Pensé que nuestra cruzada finalizaría con la muerte del Kraang Superior y la disolución de la invasión. Pero me equivoqué y aquí estamos persiguiendo a un fantasma e intentando armar un rompecabezas del cual seguramente tenemos las piezas incompletas.

Al finalizar el relato de la teniente Dross, nadie se animaba a realizar comentario alguno al notar el semblante lánguido que presentaba, como si el revivir ese triste recuerdo no hubiera ocurrido sólo en su mente sino también en su cuerpo.

William parecía ser el más afectado. Ni siquiera parecía importarle las contusiones de su rostro, que sin duda seguían palpitando de dolor.

— Lo siento mucho — murmuró con vergüenza —. Tenías razón soy un idiota.

La teniente volvió el rostro hacía el joven observando su mejilla, donde podía verse perfectamente cuatro de los dedos de su mano, como un tatuaje en tono rojizo.

— No tenías por qué saberlo — exclamó con bondad tocando suavemente la zona donde antes había descargado su enojo —. Debí ser más paciente y no perder los estribos contigo.

Por un instante William se sintió conectada con Elizabeth como nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola. Ese moretón en su mejilla era el lazo que ahora los unía y deseaba que se quedará ahí por siempre, aunque sabía que sería algo muy efímero.

— Esto no aclara del todo lo de Arkkan — interrumpió de pronto Kurtzman haciendo que ambos regresarán a la realidad rompiendo el instante que los había unido, Abril miró con desaprobación al reportero pues había apreciado la mirada de alegría del joven técnico.

— De acuerdo a lo que escuche esa vez, Arkkan es un planeta, pero Kraang Superior se refirió a él como una persona — exclamó confundida la teniente.

— Tal vez se trate de algún sobreviviente de ese planeta, pero ¿por qué estaría ayudando al Kraang? — cuestionó Kurtzman llevando su mano a la barbilla, intentando pensar en alguna pista que estuvieran pasando por alto, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos.

Abril permanecía callada, en su mente se repetían las últimas palabras del Kraang Superior en la torre del TCRI "…Desearán haberse sometido a mí. Sufrirán como nunca antes lo han hecho". Tal vez a eso se refería, el retorno de Leonardo al lado de un nuevo enemigo. Todavía no estaba segura, pero existía esa posibilidad y eso le aterraba.

— Nos tenemos que ir — dijo la teniente mirando a sus dos acompañantes —. Quiero creer que ni tú ni tus amigos tuvieron algo que ver con el ataque al vehículo de la Fuerza — continuó dirigiéndose ahora exclusivamente a Abril mientras posaba una mano en su hombro con afecto —, si resultan ser inocentes, yo misma confrontaré al coronel para que ordene finalizar su cacería. Pero sino, ten por seguro que cumpliré con mi deber.

Sin más que decir dio la media vuelta seguida de cerca por William y Kurtzman, dejando a una meditabunda Abril que no sabía exactamente que pensar. Sólo podía confiar en sus instintos, y estos le decían que no debía dudar de sus amigos.

Abril espero un momento a que la teniente y sus acompañantes se alejaran para después salir de la explanada del castillo y tomar el camino que llevaba hasta el estanque de las tortugas. Se acercó a la orilla sosteniendo aún en sus manos la imagen que Elizabeth le había entregado.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo malas noticias — dijo con voz tenue en la orilla del estanque, parecía que le hablaba a la Luna que se reflejaba gloriosa en el espejo de agua.

De inmediato la imagen de la Luna se disolvió mientras emergía una figura desde el fondo del estanque.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó preocupado Donatello al ver el rostro acongojado de su amiga.

— Aquí no, vamos al callejón.

La chica se alejó del estanque y salió de Central Park encaminándose a un callejón cercano. Donatello la siguió ocultándose entre las sombras para evitar que alguien más lo viera. Sin embargo no era el único. Miembros de la Fuerza, ocultos entre los árboles de Central Park, comenzaron a movilizarse hacia el mismo callejón, a la señal de uno de ellos, varios otros que se encontraban en la azotea de edificios cercanos hicieron lo mismo.

En menos de un minuto un escuadrón de la Fuerza había llegado al lugar encontrándose únicamente con un callejón oscuro y vacío.

De entre el grupo compacto de soldados, se abrió rápidamente paso su líder, el teniente Standford quien recorrió el lugar con la mirada, escudriñando cada rincón intentando encontrar la forma en que sus presas se habían escapado.

— Maldita mujer, sabía que ocultabas algo — dijo más para sí mismo mientras avanzaba lentamente por el callejón hasta detenerse sobre una tapa redonda y metálica. Se inclinó tocando la superficie de la misma con la mano y sonrió con satisfacción —. Están en las alcantarillas. ¡Levanten la tapa! — ordenó seguro de estar en el camino correcto.

Standford se hizo a un lado para permitir que un par de sus hombres se acercarán a levantar la tapa. Ambos se agacharon con la intención de levantarla, pero algo cayó en medio de ambos apartándolos del lugar.

Todo el escuadrón, incluyendo a su líder, apuntaron de inmediato con sus armas a la criatura que permanecía en cuclillas sobre la tapa metálica, la cual parecía saludar en dirección al teniente con la mano.

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? — exclamó el corpulento hombre cuando logró distinguir a la criatura frente a él, iluminada pobremente por la única bombilla del callejón.

— No deben preocuparse por nosotros, somos amigos — respondió con una amplia sonrisa que sólo consiguió enfurecer más al líder del escuadrón —. Sin Embargo no podemos permitir que atrapen a estos dos, al menos no todavía.

— Eres un extraterrestre y estás ayudando a la chica y sus amigos. ¡Disparen!

La orden tuvo el efecto esperado, de inmediato los soldados comenzaron a disparar a la posición del extraterrestre. Arkkan dio un salto sosteniéndose de una de las escaleras de incendio desplegando los gusanos de sus dedos, los cuales tomaron las armas de algunos soldados para arrebatárselas.

Los disparos siguieron al objetivo hasta su nueva localización, pero nuevamente éste los esquivó quedando detrás del grupo de soldados que acababa de desarmar.

Lanzó nuevamente los gusanos los cuales se clavaron en el pavimento, posteriormente alzó los brazos provocando que salieran, levantando el pavimento en trozos que golpearon a los soldados.

— Son unos necios — les reclamó Arkkan —, les dije que somos amigos. Pero si no quieren entenderlo… — en ese momento de las azoteas de los edificios se dejaron caer los robopies que había modificado, los cuales bloquearon la única salida del callejón — lo haremos de la forma difícil — finalizó sonriendo con perversidad.

La entrada de los ninjas robóticos sorprendió a Stanford y sus hombres, pero se tranquilizaron rápidamente al notar que eran solo diez, mientras que su escuadrón fácilmente los triplicaba en número.

— Criatura estúpida, nos subestimas — exclamó el teniente sonriendo confiado en que podrían acabar con la amenaza fácilmente.

Antes de que Standford pudiera dar la orden, los robopies habían comenzado el ataque y los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a dispararles a discreción, ignorando momentáneamente al extraterrestre. Arkkan trepó nuevamente a la escalera de incendio para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría. Los múltiples disparos se reflejaban como centellas en sus ojos cristalinos mientras él simplemente observaba con complacencia el desarrollo de la pelea, no pudo evitar carcajearse poseído por una insana euforia al constatar que las mejoras en los androides daban resultado.


	28. Confesión

**Capítulo 28. Confesión.**

Abril caminaba a paso veloz, seguida de cerca por Donatello quien se encontraba en su séptimo intento por detenerla para pedirle una explicación. La pelirroja parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, ignorando por séptima ocasión a su acompañante, aunque en realidad lo había escuchado desde la primera vez, sólo que no estaba segura de cómo darle la noticia, cómo reaccionarían él y sus hermanos si para ella había sido impactante.

La tortuga de bandana morada agotó el último remanente de paciencia que le quedaba. Apresuró el paso dándole alcance a su amiga y sujetándola con firmeza del brazo, la obligó a detenerse y darse vuelta encontrándoselo de frente.

Los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron con extrañeza en los de Donatello, por lo que éste sintió enseguida vergüenza por su proceder, soltándola de inmediato mientras apartaba su mirada.

— Lo siento — se disculpó con timidez en un susurró.

Abril suspiró con resignación acercando su mano al rostro del joven genio, sosteniéndolo con delicadeza por la mejilla. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para persuadirlo de que levantara el rostro, pues Donatello lo hizo casi por instinto al sentir la suave caricia de Abril.

— No, yo lo siento — le dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá arriba? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la teniente? — preguntó de repente para desviar la atención de la chica, al sentir como el calor se le subía al rostro.

El semblante triste de Abril solo podía augurar malas noticias, por lo cual dudo un segundo en tomar el objeto que la chica le estaba entregando y que mantenía sujetado con fuerza en su puño. Finalmente lo aceptó con cierto titubeo.

Donatello extendió el trozo de papel visualizando la imagen impresa. Por lo maltrecho que se encontraba el documento, aunado a la poca visibilidad que había en la alcantarilla, demoró algunos segundos en reconocer la imagen que se presentaba frente a él. Sintió de pronto un profundo dolor en el estómago, sus manos comenzaron a temblar estropeando más el papel que sostenía y sentía que sus piernas se debilitaban, imposibilitando mantener de pie su propio cuerpo. Se tambaleó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás y posiblemente hubiera caído sino fuera porque topo con el muro de piedra que formaba parte de la estructura de la alcantarilla.

— No… es posible — alcanzó a balbucear recargando completamente su caparazón en el muro.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó angustiada Abril, sabía que no era algo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera. Sin duda su amigo estaría pasmado ante la visión de su hermano fallecido.

— Sí — respondió el genio intentando tranquilizarse —, pero esto…, debe ser una broma.

— Lo pensé también, pero no creo que Elizabeth haga este tipo de bromas, además ella nunca conoció a Leonardo.

— Debe haber una explicación lógica… ¡esto lo deben de saber los demás! — exclamó impetuosamente tomando fuerza en sus piernas para apresurarse a la guarida, pero fue detenido súbitamente por Abril quien se interpuso en su camino.

— Espera, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a los otros… todavía — le dijo en tono suplicante la pelirroja colocando gentilmente la palma de la mano en el pecho de su amigo, lo cual fue más que suficiente para que Donatello detuviera su andar —. No estamos seguros de que quien aparece en esa foto sea Leonardo, sería mejor averiguar primero eso antes de darles falsas esperanzas, sobre todo a Karai.

El genio asintió con la cabeza concediéndole la razón a su amiga.

— Además… — exclamó Abril dejando denotar cierto temor en su tono de voz seguido de una larga pausa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Abril no estaba segura si debía decir lo que pensaba, pero era algo que debía sacar de su cabeza y no había nadie mejor que su querido genio para contárselo. Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

— Cuando vi esa imagen por primera vez…, yo… tuve la sensación de haberla visto antes. Me recordó a la sombra que me habló en mi visión después de detener la invasión — dijo finalmente avergonzada por la comparación, pero en verdad eso es lo que había percibido y no podía evitar llenarse de temor al recordar las palabras de la oscura entidad "… todo los eventos los llevaran a un solo destino: la noche eterna y el exterminio". Al rememorar la voz rasposa y penetrante volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo como la primera vez.

Donnie se movió de manera instintiva, impulsado por un sentimiento de compasión, casi sin pensarlo. Atrajo a la chica hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos de forma cariñosa, intentando reconfortarla y apaciguar el temor que sentía en su corazón.

— No debes preocuparte, no importa a lo que nos enfrentemos, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte siempre — le dijo animosamente.

Abril se apretó al pecho de la tortuga confiada en que así sería, pero le preocupaba que el enemigo fuera más de lo que él o cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera enfrentar. Optó por dejar de lado sus preocupaciones por ese momento disfrutando del abrazo suave pero firme del joven genio. Giró el rostro levemente provocando que sus labios se encontraran con la mejilla de Donatello y regalándole un fugaz beso.

— Sé que lo harás — le susurró al oído separándose de Donatello para continuar su camino —. Vamos nos esperan en la guarida — le dijo animándolo a seguirla.

Donnie comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras pasaba su mano sobre su mejilla y con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro que seguramente le hubiera costado un golpe de parte de su hermano de bandana roja, si es que hubiera estado ahí.

Al recuperar el conocimiento, podía percibir los sonidos con mayor claridad, pero sobre todo, una risa taladrante perforaba con fiereza sus tímpanos. Hubiese preferido seguir desmayado para no tener que oírlo, pero ya no podía evitarse. Su cabeza le dolía producto de una contusión provocada por uno de los androides. Poco a poco la visión dejo ser borrosa dejándolo visualizar al extraterrestre de color purpura de cuclillas frente a él sonriéndole con beneplácito.

— Pensamos que no despertarías — le dijo burlonamente —. Nuestros robopies sí que tuvieron que esforzarse para lograr dejarte inconsciente.

Stanford intentó levantarse, solo para darse cuenta que era imposible, pues estaba atado con una cuerda que unía sus manos en la espalda con sus pies, obligándolo a mantenerse de rodillas. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor encontrándose con todo su escuadrón en las mismas condiciones. Ya no estaban en el callejón, sino en una habitación de algún departamento abandonado.

— ¡Maldita criatura! ¡Te ordeno que nos desates! — vocifero con fiereza ante lo cual solo obtuvo por respuesta una sonora carcajada de parte de Arkkan.

— No podemos hacer eso — le dijo de pronto una voz que provenía de alguien que se mantenía oculto en las sombras—. Primero debes prometer que no nos atacarás.

— Ustedes nos atacaron, son monstruos y enemigos de la Tierra.

Arkkan movía el dedo con impetuosidad de manera negativa frente a los ojos del teniente, haciendo que su ira aumentará.

— No, no, no, no — le dijo en tono armonioso —. Si no mal recordamos ustedes nos atacaron, nosotros solo queríamos hablar.

Stanford apretó su quijada con disgusto intentando mostrarse amenazador, algo que Arkkan ni siquiera notaba en ese momento.

— ¿Y qué se supone que quieren?

— Lo mismo que ustedes — respondió el personaje que aún se encontraba escondido —… detener al Kraang — le dijo dando una par de pasos dejando que la tenue luz de la calle que se colaba por las ventanas por fin lo iluminara.

— ¡Tú! —Exclamó con sorpresa Standford al reconocer a la viva imagen de la tortuga que se encontraba en la foto que le habían proporcionado —. ¿Cómo te atreves? — El teniente estiro sus brazos intentando romper la cuerda, pero fue imposible.

— Sé que piensas que soy tu enemigo, pero no es así — le dijo con tranquilidad Yami arrodillándose al lado de Arkkan.

— ¡Eres un asesino! Tengo ordenes de matarte y te juro que eso es lo que haré — lo amenazó mientras realizaba vanos intentos por liberarse.

— Te equivocas, te ordenaron localizar y atrapar a mis "hermanos", pues Bishop no sabe de mi existencia.

— Pero tú fuiste él que atacó a los soldados de la Fuerza.

— En efecto yo ataque al vehículo de la Fuerza, pero lo hice con la intención de deshacerme del Kraang. Los soldados me atacaron sin que pudiera explicarles, yo sólo me defendí — mintió.

— Eso no cambia las cosas, ¡sigues siendo nuestro enemigo! — volvió a debatirle el teniente que no cesaba en su empeño por liberarse de sus ataduras.

— Este tipo sí que se necio — dijo Arkkan levantándose y dando la vuelta para alejarse de ambos —. Deberías dejar que nos encarguemos de él y sus soldados, después de todo no parecen querer nuestra ayuda.

— Espera — le detuvo Yami quien mantenía la vista en el teniente —. Entiendo la razón por la que desconfías de mí, pero créeme que estamos de tú lado. Tal vez yo no te convenza, pero él… — se levantó haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia la puerta qua daba a otra habitación, por el umbral se dejó ver el soldado que había desaparecido el día anterior — puede que sí.

Stanford miro atónito al personaje que se aproximaba a él con serenidad, ocupando el lugar de Yami en posición de firme realizando un saludo militar

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto, soldado? — preguntó en tono demandante.

— Lo siento, señor. Estas criaturas dicen la verdad, no son nuestros enemigos — le respondió dejando su pose —. Si bien me llevaron a un laboratorio donde me extrajeron información, al final me liberaron después de saber nuestras intenciones de combatir al Kraang. Además me hicieron un regalo que puede sernos útil en nuestras labores, Señor.

— ¿Un regalo?

— Muéstrales — le indicó Yami al soldado.

El soldado camino inmediatamente detrás de su superior sujetando la cuerda que lo mantenía inmóvil, dio un pequeño jalón con ambas mano y enseguida la cuerda se partió como si fuera un delgado hilo. Acto seguido desató las ataduras del teniente tanto de los pies como de las manos.

Standford no podía creer la facilidad con que su subordinado había logrado liberarlo después de que él mismo lo había intentado tantas veces sin ningún éxito. Miraba el extremo cortado de la cuerda con asombro, sin lugar a duda no había sido cortado por algún cuchillo.

— ¿Cómo hiciste esto? — preguntó incrédulo.

— Gracias a nosotros — intervino Arkkan —. Le hemos introducido un insecto que segrega una poderosa sustancia la cual incremente la fuerza y los reflejos de su anfitrión además de que bloquea sus terminales nerviosas evitando que sienta cualquier tipo de dolor — finalizó vanagloriándose de sus logros.

— Podemos darles esos insectos a todos ustedes — habló Yami con voz pausada —. Imagínate lo que puedes lograr, tendrías el escuadrón más poderoso de la Fuerza, nadie podría igualarte, ni siquiera el coronel Bishop — conocedor de la rivalidad entre él y el coronel, intentaba tentarlo dándole una ventaja que Bishop jamás tendría —. Ayúdanos a capturar a las otras tortugas mutantes y a sus amigos y podrás tener un poder que ningún miembro de la Fuerza puede imaginar.

— No entiendo, ¿por qué quieres traicionar a tus hermanos? — preguntó Standford con recelo

— Porque no son mis hermanos — exclamó con evidente disgusto —. Ocultan un arma que es vital para los planes de conquista del Kraang: Abril O'neil. Sin darse cuenta, los poderes de la chica están comenzando a crecer, pronto adquirirá la fuerza que el Kraang requiere, entonces todo estará perdido.

— El Kraang fue derrotado, si hay un enemigo aquí, ¡eres tú! — Le dijo encarándolo — ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? Si te atrapo y te llevo con el coronel seguro me ascenderán.

— Te equivocas — interrumpió Arkkan con una risa seca —, la invasión sólo fue una prueba. Kraang no ha utilizado su mejor arma, pero lo hará cuando consiga el poder de la chica y, créenos, cuando eso suceda su planeta estará condenado.

— Además Bishop no tiene por qué saber de mi existencia —le dijo Yami acercándose al teniente sin sentirse amedrentado por sus amenazas —. Tus órdenes son atrapar o liquidar a las otras tortugas, nosotros te las entregaremos y nos quedaremos con la chica. Tú tendrás tu ascenso y nosotros venceremos al Kraang. Todos ganamos.

— No estoy seguro de esto — le dijo dudando en cual debería ser su decisión. Aunque sabía que tenía enfrente al causante de la masacre de los miembros de la Fuerza, su oferta de hacerse más fuerte no solo él sino todo su escuadrón, era muy tentadora —. ¿Qué garantías tengo de que funcionará o de qué no me traicionarás?

— No tienes ninguna garantía, pero como una muestra de buena voluntad podemos agregar un obsequio adicional: la teniente Elizabeth Dross.

Escuchar el nombre de la joven teniente hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Su odio cegó el poco juicio que le quedaba disipando cualquier duda.

— Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? — le cuestionó Yami extendiendo la mano.

Standford miró alrededor repasando con los ojos a cada uno de sus soldados. Todos eran fieles subordinados, no importaba que decisión tomara, todos la apoyarían sin protestar.

— Bien criatura, creo que tienes nuevos aliados — respondió sonriendo abiertamente con perversidad mientras estrechaba la mano de Yami.

— No entiendo qué es lo que está sucediendo — exclamaba Bishop mientras observaba las calles ajetreadas de Nueva York desde la ventana de su oficina—. Confío en tu capacidad, pero últimamente pareciera que no eres la misma. Espero que tus sentimientos no estén nublando tu sentido del deber.

Elizabeth Dross quien se encontraba sentada delante del escritorio en pose calmada; tenía sus manos entrelazadas y movía insistentemente su dedo índice golpeando con de forma ritmica la mano que estaba debajo. Bishop le observaba sobre su hombro, después de tantos años viviendo juntos podía interpretar ciertos ademanes y facciones de la teniente y sabía que este en particular denotaba cierta desesperación, casi siempre venía seguido de una pregunta incomoda.

— Hay algo que te molesta — le soltó sin mayor preámbulo mientras daba la vuelta para tomar su asiento frente a Elizabeth —. Dímelo.

En verdad deseaba confrontar de manera directa a su superior y mentor. Deseaba preguntarle porque le había ocultado información, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin dejar entrever cuál era su fuente de información. No podía involucrar a Kurtzman y menos podía mencionar a Abril; no sin tener que confesarle que ella le había advertido del peligro que corría si regresaba a su hogar.

— Estás paranoico — le dijo con voz calmada deteniendo abruptamente el movimiento de su dedo —. Es obvio que las tortugas saben esconderse, ni siquiera Standford ha logrado localizarlas, o ¿acaso sugieres que estoy coludido con él?

— Obviamente no — respondió el coronel con certeza de que era imposible una tregua o cualquier tipo de ayuda entre los dos tenientes a su cargo, no a menos que él se lo ordenará a Elizabeth y seguro que ella obedecería a regañadientes —. Pero me sorprende que dos extraordinarios tenientes de la Fuerza no hayan logrado cumplir con su objetivo.

Un golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió. Antes de que Bishop pudiera preguntar quién tocaba la puerta, Standford ya se encontraba cruzando el umbral de la misma, avanzando hasta el escritorio con aires de grandeza.

— Teniente Standford, precisamente hablábamos de usted — le dijo Bishop a manera de saludo.

— Cosas buenas, supongo —expresó con sarcasmo —. No quiero interrumpirlos, sólo quiero informar al coronel que hemos localizado al soldado que había desaparecido la noche anterior.

— ¿Y dónde se encontraba? — le cuestionó Bishop apresuradamente.

—Fue atrapado por las tortugas — mintió de forma descarada provocando que la teniente Dross le dirigiera una mirada de desaprobación —. Al parecer lo descubrieron vigilando el departamento de Abril O'neil y lo atacaron, pero logró escapar y nos ha traído información importante. Hay un traidor en la Fuerza.

Las palabras de Standford resonaron en la cabeza de Elizabeth, quien no pudo evitar tragar saliva al notar la convicción con que hablaba.

— ¿De quién se trata? — preguntó incrédulo el coronel.

— Al parecer logró identificar al técnico William Santos — respondió alargando el nombre del inculpado mientras veía de reojo a la teniente esperando una reacción de su parte.

Reacción que no tardo demasiado en presentarse.

— ¡Eso es una mentira! — Respingó la joven teniente levantándose abruptamente de la silla — ¿Qué pruebas tienes? ¡No puedes acusar a nadie sin ninguna prueba!

— Teniente Dross, le voy a pedir que se calme por favor — le sugirió Bishop señalando la silla con el dedo índice, lo cual fue captado rápidamente por Elizabeth, quien se sentó inmediatamente manteniendo un semblante de frustración en su rostro —. Aunque ella tiene razón, ¿qué pruebas tiene teniente Standford?

— Ninguna, sólo el testimonio de mi soldado pero confío en él, así como usted confía en su gente — le dijo con sarcasmo posando una mano en el hombro de la teniente haciéndole saber a quién se refería.

La teniente reprimió una mueca de dolor al sentir una fuerte presión en el hombro. Sabía que tenía la intención de lastimarla pero no le daría el gusto de demostrárselo.

— Eso no es suficiente para culpar a alguien. Hasta la teniente Dross sabe que no aceptaría una conjetura sin las pruebas que la respalden — respondió Bishop mirándolo con seriedad tras de sus gafas oscuras.

— Si, lo supuse — dijo con voz calmada retirando con lentitud la mano del hombro de Elizabeth, quien respiro con sosiego —. Parece que su noviecito está a salvo por ahora, teniente Dross.

Elizabeth volteo con fuerza el rostro clavando una mirada furiosa en Standford, quien se limitó simplemente a sonreírle mientras daba la vuelta y se despedía antes de salir de la oficina.

— ¡No habrás creído nada de lo que dijo ¿verdad?! — exclamó de forma impetuosa la teniente Dross una vez que se encontraban completamente solos.

— En estos momentos ya no sé qué creer — respondió provocando la mirada recelosa de su subordinada —. Aunque no tenga pruebas, no veo el motivo para inculpar a Santos, además no ha vuelto al cuartel general a pesar de que sus servicios ya no son requeridos.

— Entiendo — le dijo con decepción mientras se levantaba de su asiento preparándose para retirarse.

— Sé que te has hecho amiga del señor Santos, pero si fuera tú me alejaría de él, al menos hasta que terminemos las investigaciones.

— Como usted ordene, coronel — finalizó poniendo énfasis en el cargo de su interlocutor con cierto desprecio al saber que, como miembro de la Fuerza, debía obedecerle —. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo regresar a mis deberes.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde aquella fatídica noche, Bishop nunca había sentido a Elizabeth tan lejana como en esa ocasión. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado ser la frágil y temerosa niña que rescató de la nave Kraang, ahora era una mujer valiente e inteligente, pero también voluntariosa y presentía que algo le ocultaba; sólo quedaba esperar que no fuera algo malo pues, de ser necesario, tendría que hacer de lado sus sentimientos y actuar con la responsabilidad que su rango le imponía.

El día parecía urgido por finalizar su jornada para dar paso a la noche. Desde las penumbras de uno de los callejones, una figura se encontraba refunfuñando por su mala suerte.

Desde que había llegado a la Tierra, solo se había alimentado de animales callejeros y en cada ocasión que tenía para hacerse de un manjar de mejor calidad, le era arrebatado por los propósitos de Yami.

Pero ahora parecía que la fortuna le sonreía. Había logrado convencer a su compañero de la poca utilidad de Zeck y Steranko en sus planes, además de que hacía tiempo habían abandonado al Clan del Pie por lo eran considerados traidores, y como tales, deberían tener el castigo que merecían.

"Has lo que quieras", le dijo con indiferencia mientras se preparaba para salir por su cuenta. "Solo mantente en contacto. Esta noche llevaremos a cabo nuestro plan", finalizó con voz autoritaria. Parecía que había olvidado que sólo existía porque él se lo permitía, pero decidió pasarlo por alto pensando en las delicias que lo esperaban.

La búsqueda no había sido sencilla pero al final, tanto esfuerzo parecía dar frutos.

Los dos antiguos subordinados de Destructor se encontraban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión respecto a cuál debería seguir su siguiente movimiento ahora que se encontraban separados del Clan del Pie.

Por un lado Bebop decía que era capaz de robarles el retromutágeno a las tortugas, pero Rocksteady creía que lo mejor era engañarlos haciéndoles creer que ahora eran sus amigos para que ellos mismos les dieran el tan preciado químico.

— Te digo que sería muy fácil para mí robarles el retromutágeno, solo necesito encontrar su guarida y con un par de movimientos, hum hum hum — decía mientras mecía su cadera de lado a lado en forma rítmica —, lo conseguiría sin problemas. Como robarle el dulce a un niño.

— Muy bien chico listo, sólo que hay un pequeño problema, ¡no sabemos dónde está su guarida! — le debatió con desesperación.

— Pues una cosa es segura, yo no pienso quedarme así por siempre. Tengo que recobrar mi belleza natural cuanto antes.

Desde una barda alta los observaba Arkkan quien no pudo aguantar más y soltó una estruendosa carcajada al escuchar la insulsa pero divertida conversación.

— Pero que tenemos aquí — se decía observando con avidez a ambos mutantes, como un niño al que le han puesto el postre en la mesa —, al parecer nuestra comida es bastante divertida.

— ¿Qué cosa eres? — Preguntó con sorpresa Bebop alzando sus gafas para poder observarlo mejor — Tú sí que estas feo, sin menospreciar a mi compañero aquí presente.

— No me importa que seas, no estamos de humor para jugar contigo — exclamó Steranko golpeando la palma de una de sus manos con el puño cerrado de la otra.

— Creo que no entienden, nosotros somos lo que no estamos de humor. Hace tanto que no comemos algo decente, pero ahora que lo dices — una parte de la coraza en su espalda comenzó a levantarse dejando expuesto su interior, acompañado de un sonoro zumbido —, siempre nos ha parecido divertido jugar con la comida — al instante un enjambre de insectos comenzó a salir de su cuerpo desplegándose alrededor de los mutantes en forma amenazadora.

Aunque faltaban más de una hora para comenzar el patrullaje, Karai siempre se preparaba con antelación tratando de prever y anticipar los peligros a los que se enfrentaría el grupo que dirigía. Preparar el armamento que llevaba era una de sus tareas primordiales. Esa noche se encontraba afilando su espada con una piedra shiageto.

Siempre ponía el mayor empeño por obtener el filo adecuado, tallando su espada con suavidad para no desgastarla demasiado. Deseaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo pero no eran como ella. Donatello solía confiar más en sus inventos y experimentos, Rafael prefería aumentar sus músculos y prepararse golpeando el muñeco de entrenamiento y Miguel Ángel, bueno digamos que cada noche su preparación consistía en recordar donde había dejado sus nunchakus la noche anterior.

Esa noche le sorprendió que alguien tocará a su puerta, de hecho estaba tan inmersa en su tarea de afiladora que había ignorado el primer llamado, pero el inesperado visitante había sido insistente y tocado por segunda vez. Ahora estaba segura que lo haría nuevamente si no le abría.

Al abrir se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban con atención, demasiada atención, lo cual le perturbaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó con impaciencia al notar que Rafael se quedaba parado simplemente mirándola sin decir ni una palabra.

— No, yo solo… — balbuceó en tono nervioso, en verdad ni siquiera él estaba completamente seguro de la razón por la que había tocado a su puerta — quería saber si estabas lista.

Karai lo miró con suspicacia, sabía que Rafael no era quien estuviera más al pendiente de ella, pero desde su encuentro del día anterior, sospechaba que algo estaba cambiando en él. Parecía más atento y preocupado por lo que hacía. Incluso había notado que en los entrenamientos ya no la atacaba con la misma fiereza de antes y medía su fuerza para evitar lastimarla accidentalmente. Pero tenerlo ahí en la puerta de su habitación preguntando si estaba lista cuando faltaba tiempo para que salieran, era sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso.

— Aún no — le dijo dando la vuelta para sentarse nuevamente en la silla de madera y continuar con la labor que había interrumpido momentáneamente —, como puedes ver sigo preparando mi armamento y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo. Cierra la puerta al irte.

Pero Rafael parecía no haberla escuchado, por el contrario, se animó a dar un par de pasos dentro de la habitación recorriéndola con la mirada, ignorando por completo a la kunoichi que mantenía los ojos sobre él intentando descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Veo que has dejado el cuarto tal cómo lo tenía Leonardo — le dijo aparentando indiferencia —. Pensé que ya lo tendrías adornado a tu gusto con posters de chicos y esas cosas.

— Me gusta tal como está — la voz de Karai reflejaba cierta inquietud. Ahora estaba deseosa por saber la verdadera razón que había tenido para visitarla, porque ciertamente no era para hablar sobre la decoración —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? — le dijo en forma tajante.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar de vez en cuando a mi "hermanita"? — respondió con sarcasmo remarcando de forma poco sutil la última palabra.

— Si fueras Miguel Ángel pensaría que estas aburrido y no tienes a nadie más que molestar. Con Donatello diría que seguramente quiere pedirme una muestra de sangre para sus experimentos. Pero tú, tú eres todo un misterio, sobre todo porque nunca has apreciado nada de lo que yo hago — le dijo mostrando cierto enojo en su tono de voz —, así que no me vengas con el cuento de la visita y dime a que viniste de una buena vez.

La tortuga de bandana roja se quedó parado sin saber que responder, mirando los ojos de la kunoichi que lo traspasaban por completo, insostenibles. Podría haberle reclamado que no preciara su atención, pero ella tenía razón, no estaba ahí solamente de visita, pero ahora no estaba seguro de continuar, sintió vergüenza y dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

— Cierra la puerta cuando salgas — le dijo Karai quien volvía a retomar su labor de afilar su espada.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse de un solo golpe, pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con Rafael recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente. Parecía decidido a no abandonar la habitación hasta conseguir lo que había venido a buscar.

— Creo que fui muy iluso al querer engañarte — le dijo con firmeza —. Pero ya que estoy aquí creo que lo mejor es hablar con la verdad.

La kunoichi dejo la piedra shiageto sobre la mesa de madera contigua, percibía la determinación en las palabras de Rafael y estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Por primera vez sentía que le diría algo importante y sincero, aunque no estaba segura de que eso fuera bueno, por lo que no apartó su espada previendo el peor de los escenarios, aunque nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vendría.

— Sé que desde que nos conocimos he sido un patán contigo. Siempre he tratado de ponerte en mal con los demás, pero eso era porque estabas con el Clan del Pie y yo solo quería proteger a mis hermanos; pero tras la muerte de Leo las cosas entre nosotros parecían haber empeorado — se detuvo un momento cerrando los ojos y realizando una respiración profunda antes de volver a abrirlos —. Pero últimamente he comenzado a sentir que eso puede cambiar, es decir, durante la pelea contra Garra de Tigre, me sentí realmente conectado contigo, que podía confiar en ti. Te has ganado la confianza de todos, ya no te veo como una enemiga, más bien ahora sé que eres parte de mi familia y hasta he aceptado tu liderazgo como un logro alcanzado por méritos propios y no por ser solamente la hija de Splinter — en este punto Karai confiaba tanto en la sinceridad de las palabras de la tortuga que había relajado su cuerpo y dejado su espada de lado —. Pero al parecer tú no estás dispuesta a confiar en mí. Siempre sospechas lo peor de mi parte y, sé que lo merezco por cómo te he tratado, pero me gustaría que me vieras de otra forma, no como tú enemigo. Que me aceptarás como algo más — le dijo finalizando con un tono melancólico y agachando la cabeza.

Karai se sintió conmovida por las palabras de la tortuga. Siempre lo había visto como alguien de carácter iracundo y difícil de tratar, por lo que tenerlo ahí pidiéndole una disculpa había sido una agradable sorpresa. Caminó hasta estar frente a él tomando su rostro delicadamente para forzarlo a que le mirara, después bajo la mano para apoyarla amigablemente sobre su hombro.

— Ta agradezco tus palabras, creo que yo también he sido injusta contigo, pero debo de confesar que también he comenzado a apreciarte y, aunque no lo creas, a confiar en ti — le miraba con afectuosidad a los ojos —. Si en ocasiones soy demasiado grosera y pedante contigo, es más por costumbre y porque en ocasiones me parece divertido molestarte, pues sin duda creo que eres con quien más me identificó; pero ten por seguro que ya no te veo como un enemigo, para mi eres parte de mi familia, yo ya te acepto como a Donatello o Miguel Ángel, como un hermano.

Rafael fijo la mirada en la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y comenzó a recorrer lentamente el brazo hasta encontrarse finalmente con el rostro de la kunoichi enmarcado con una sincera sonrisa que parecía iluminarlo. Pero lo que le había dicho parecía perturbarlo más que alegrarlo.

— Yo más bien… — susurró con timidez —pensaba en que me aceptarás como algo más… como a Leo.

Karai retiró su mano apresuradamente mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás. En ese momento todo comenzó a encajar como un rompecabezas. La forma en que Rafael la trataba y miraba en los últimos días, el hecho de que la siguiera todas las mañanas cuando escapa para ver el amanecer, su reciente preocupación por su bienestar. Que ingenua fue al no darse cuenta antes, pero estaba tan abstraída en sus propios problemas intentando superar lo de Leonardo que nunca entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Rafael.

Intentaba creer que no era verdad, que sólo estaba malinterpretando las palabras de la tortuga de bandana roja o que tal vez le estaba jugando la broma más cruel que pudiera ocurrírsele, pero no era así. Sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras, en ellos no había muestra de odio, desprecio o burla, solamente una inmensa melancolía y expectación por lo que ella respondería.

— Creo que… será mejor que vayas a prepararte, para el patrullaje — le dijo con poco tacto intentando desviar el tema por completo y dando media vuelta para tomar su espada.

La mano de Rafael se movió ágilmente tomando la de la kunoichi, obligándola a detenerse.

— ¿Es todo? — Le preguntó con impaciencia —. ¿No me dirás nada más? ¿Después de lo que te dije me pides que simplemente me vaya? — El carácter iracundo de Rafael comenzó a advertirse nuevamente en sus palabras —.

— Yo… no puedo — respondió tartamudeando, y era verdad no podía decirle nada más, al menos no sin lastimarlo.

— ¿Por qué no? No estoy bromeando, te estoy hablando con el corazón, y mira que para mí es bastante difícil. Creo que me merezco al menos algo concreto, saber si me aceptas o no, si hay por lo menos alguna esperanza de que en un futuro sientas lo mismo — le reclamó con voz firme, en verdad estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo aquello que lo había estado perturbando los últimos días y no se iba a ir hasta saber sus posibilidades.

— Siendo así… — Karai suspiro con melancolía —, entonces tendré que decirte que no puedo.

El rostro desencajado de Rafael le demostró que no era lo que esperaba oír. Sintió una fuerte presión en su mano que la obligó a retirarla por reflejo escapando del agarre de la tortuga.

— ¿Es por Leo? ¿Crees que no puedo ser tan bueno como él? Si me dieras la oportunidad podría demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que él, al menos yo no dudaría si Splinter me pidiera alejarme de ti, ¡sería un rotundo no!

— No lo entiendes, no es tan fácil — le dijo con serenidad intentando ser lo más delicada posible —. Perdona que te lo diga pero nunca podré sentir por ti lo que alguna vez sentí por él, lo que todavía siento.

— ¡Pues no, no lo entiendo! — exclamó ahora levantando la voz, era evidente que había comenzado a desesperarse —. Sé que te duele pero la vida tiene que seguir, no puedes pensar por siempre en él. Sé que puedo ser mejor, que puedo superarlo, yo te ayudaré a olvidarlo.

Karai levantó la mano descargándola sobre el rostro de Rafael, ahora era ella quien había comenzado a perder los estribos.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo siquiera de broma! — le dijo mirándolo con los ojos húmedos, luchando por contener las lágrimas, lo que provocó que el mismo Rafael olvidará cualquier tipo de represalia — Lo que sentí por Leo nunca lo había sentido antes por nadie, nunca había pensado siquiera que pudiera enamorarme y querer estar con alguien. Pero él me hizo sentir así, me hizo sentir especial, que hay algo más importante que la vida de soledad y sufrimiento que llevaba en el Clan del Pie. ¡Nunca podré olvidarlo! ¡Ni por ti ni por nadie!

Rafael no dijo nada más, se giró para tomar la perilla de la puerta.

— Creo que fue un error haber venido — susurró con tristeza antes de salir de la habitación.

Karai se aproximó a la orilla de su cama levantando su espada. Las sostuvo entre sus manos, mirando el reflejo de sus ojos cristalizándose en el filo de su arma. Si poderse contener más, cayó de rodillas clavando el rostro en el colchón y dejando salir su tristeza por completo, ahogando sus sollozos entre las sabanas.

Afuera de la habitación, Rafael se encaminó hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, encontrándose de frente con Abril quien lo observaba con molestia, sin duda lo había visto salir de la habitación de Karai.

— Ahora no Abril, no estoy de humor — le dijo arrastrando las palabras e intentando seguir su camino.

— ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? — le cuestionó sosteniéndolo del brazo cuando pasó a su lado.

— Justo lo que me pediste que no hiciera — le respondió liberando su brazo —, y tenías razón.

Abril clavó la mirada en su amigo observando cómo se alejaba hasta que se perdió en el umbral de la cocina, después volteo hacia la puerta de la habitación de la kunoichi. Pensó en ir a hablar con ella, pero su intuición le decía que lo mejor era dejarla sola por ahora.

**N/A: **

Buen día a todos mis lectores. Ya saben como es esto, lamento haber tardado tanto y bla, bla, bla, pero debo aceptar que s me demore demasiado jeje, lo bueno es que el siguiente capítulo está casi terminado pues en realidad era uno solo y como quedó largo lo dividí en dos, por lo que espero terminar los detalles y la revisión en esta semana para poder publicarlo.

Pero esta nota de autor no era para eso, era más bien por un comentario que me hizo el usuario Nightspyder, aquien le agradezco la observación, con respecto a la edad de Karai. Pues bien, sabemos que al comenzar la seria las tortugas tienen 15 años (al menos de haber mutado) y Karai 16 (o casi). Después de eso no han sido tan especificos en la serie con respecto al tiempo que ha transcurrido, podemos deducir que si ha pasado bastante tiempo porque Casey menciona durante la invasión que eso es peor que el tecnodromo del año pasado, o cuando abril dice que han pasado meses desde que abandonaron Nueva York, pero en realidad no especifican cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó la serie y por lo tanto tampoco que edad tienen los personajes ahora. Sin embargo yo creo que deben crecer y en algun momento madurar y, aprovechando este hueco en la edad, he decidido que en mis historia ya deben haber pasado al menso más de dos años desde que las tortugas salieron a la ciudad por primera vez y por lo tanto Karai es mayor de edad . Esto parecería no ser tan importente, pero en mi historia si tendrá relevancia más adelante. Pues no se que opinen, no quiero causar polemica solo aclarar este punto. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


	29. Mientras estés a salvo

**Capítulo 29: Mientras estés a salvo**

Bebop y Rocksteady reposaban inertes sobre la azotea. Sus cuerpos presentaban múltiples heridas despidiendo un desagradable olor a chamuscado. No podían moverse aunque quisieran, el intenso dolor que sentían se los impedía y apenas respiraban con dificultad.

Junto a ellos, Arkkan se erguía victorioso observando a sus víctimas con deleite, saboreando por anticipado el banquete que estaba por disfrutar.

— No terminaré… como comida… de insectos — masculló Steranko apenas de manera audible, dando su último esfuerzo por levantarse pero sin conseguirlo, desplomándose de nuevo completamente inconsciente.

— Han sido unas presas dignas, sin duda su sabor será excelente — les dijo Arkkan a sabiendas que probablemente no lo escuchaban —. No saben cuánto hemos esperado algo así.

Comenzó a desplegar los gusanos de sus dedos, acercándose a su alimento con impaciencia, saboreando con anticipación el momento.

El comunicador que llevaba en su brazo comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo sus placeres gastronómicos.

— No puede ser — se quejó con hastió al notar que era Yami quien le llamaba —. ¿Acaso puede haber alguien más inoportuno en el universo? — Con disgusto respondió a la llamada, presionando un botón de su muñequera y de inmediato un haz de luz se proyectó en el aire con el rostro de Yami en tono blanquecino — ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— El teniente Stanford ha desplegado a su escuadrón, estamos listo para comenzar nuestro plan, pero tenemos que encargarnos primero de la teniente Dross — le dijo con indiferencia —, necesitamos que vengas de inmediato.

— Estas bromeando ¿verdad? Estamos por comer algo decente por fin y tú nos interrumpes. No es bueno tenernos hambrientos, nos ponemos de mal humor y no querrás vernos de mal humor — exclamó amenazadoramente.

Pero Yami parecía no darle importancia a sus palabras.

— No tardes — exclamó indiferente, antes de cortar la comunicación.

— ¿Pero quién se cree? — Se decía atónito —. ¿Acaso no sabe que si quisiéramos podríamos eliminarlo en este momento? Nos desafía descaradamente, si no fuera porque lo necesitamos para conseguir nuestro verdadero objetivo — comenzó a juguetear con algunos botones de su muñequera, tentado sin duda a librarse de su compañero, pero se detuvo sonriendo cínicamente —. No, lo dejaremos pasar por ahora, ya tendremos tiempo de vengarnos.

Se giró para observar a los mutantes a sus pies, resignado a perderse de engullirlos mientras aún estaban con vida. Extendió una mano sobre cada uno de ellos, de su palma se abrió un agujero de donde comenzaron a salir otros insectos en forma de cochinillas pero del tamaño de un ratón, diez de cada mano; los cuales se adhirieron a la piel de Bebop y Rocksteady.

— Estos zánganos se encargaran de digerirlos previamente y nos llevaran todos los nutriente, es como comer comida enlatada, pero no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de ingerir tan buen alimento — les dijo sin importar que apenas y le prestaban atención.

Sin más remedio y no tan feliz por tener que dejar de consumir su alimento fresco, Arkkan se alejó del lugar.

Los zánganos comenzaron a introducir unos diminutos dientes en la piel de sus víctimas, succionando poco a poco la carne y almacenándola en unas bolsas que llevaban adheridas a sus espaldas las cuales podía expandirse hasta veinte veces su tamaño normal. Sin duda no lograrían consumirlos por completo, pero sería suficiente para provocarles la muerte. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa que ninguno de los mutantes podía evitar pues, además de estar malheridos, los insectos les administraban una sustancia que los mantenía paralizados durante todo el proceso.

Habría sido el cruel final de los mutantes, pero de pronto tanto los zánganos que se encontraban sobre Bebop como aquellos que estaban en Rocksteady comenzaron a flotar chillando con desesperación. Un chillido agudo y perturbador que fue acallado rápidamente pues fueron aplastados y desgarrados por unos inesperados salvadores que intercedieron a favor de sus víctimas.

Rocksteady abrió pesadamente uno de sus ojos para observar a su salvador, pero su visión era demasiado borrosa para poder identificarlo.

"No te preocupes, hermano, ya estas a salvo", alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir como su cuerpo era levantado por un ser grande y robusto. Posteriormente volvió a desmayarse sin conocer cuál sería su destino.

Elizabeth apuraba el paso intentando hacer el menor tiempo posible. Había llegado apenas, acompañada por los últimos rayos de Sol, a la habitación del hotel para encontrarse con William, pero no estaba. Llamarlo no era una opción viable, pues al ser un sospechoso, su celular seguramente ya estaba intervenido. Sólo le quedaba una alternativa y esperaba que estuviera ahí o comenzaría a pensar que Standford lo había atrapado, no tenía duda de que lo haría aun sin el consentimiento de Bishop.

Llegó a la vieja tienda de empeño iluminando la cámara del techo con una lámpara. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que el pasadizo se descubriera a sus pies.

Cruzó el oscuro pasillo con premura, manteniendo la esperanza pero sin poder evitar que su corazón amenazara con salir de su pecho con cada paso.

Al llegar finalmente a la mal iluminada sala, sintió que la vida le regresaba al ver a su amigo riendo a carcajadas mientras sostenía una copa de vino en compañía del Sr. Kurtzman.

— Señorita Dross, tiene un compañero bastante alegre — le dijo con voz rasposa y entrecortada, sin duda la botella que reposaba en la mesa no era la primera del día.

— Elizabeth — le saludo William levantándose de su asiento con el rostro colorado —, no creí que vinieras por aquí hoy.

Comenzó a acercarse a la teniente tambaleándose con cada paso, hasta que estuvo frente a ella acercando su rostro para saludarla, pero fue detenido por la teniente que enseguida puso la mano en su hombro empujándolo con violencia, lo cual provoco que derramará una porción de vino sobre el uniforme de ella.

— ¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo, señor Santos? — le cuestionó enfadada mientras se retiraba la chaqueta del uniforme para intentar quitar con la mano la mayor cantidad del vino derramado — Standford te acusó de traición, Bishop debe estar buscándote para interrogarte y tú estás aquí celebrando sin preocupaciones — exclamó colérica arrojando su chaqueta en una silla cercana a sabiendas que su intento de quitar la mancha iba a ser infructuoso.

— No sé de qué hablas, no he notado nada raro y me aburría en mi cuarto de hotel, así que vine a charlar un poco con nuestro buen amigo Jack — se defendió dando una ojeada a su nuevo compañero de juerga quien había optado por tapar la botella para no hacer enfadar aún más a la teniente y observaba la riña a la distancia como testigo mudo.

— ¡Eres un idiota, no sé porque me preocupo por ti!

— Pero entonces… — William no pudo evitar mirarla con ojos socarrones provocando que la teniente desviara su mirada — si te preocupaste por mí — exclamó con evidente alegría dibujando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— Sólo porque yo te metí en esto y no quiero sentirme culpable si algo te pasará — le dijo con impaciencia pero podía notarse cierta angustia en su voz, y aunque esto fuera verdad, tenía que aceptar que nunca se había preocupado tanto por alguien como lo estaba en esos momento por el joven técnico. En los últimos días había logrado captar su atención y entablar con él un lazo de amistad como no lo había tenido con nadie más, desde la noche en que se aferró a la pierna de Bishop. SÍ, sin duda está preocupada por su seguridad y mucho.

— Pues no deberías, conozco los riesgos de trabajar en la Fuerza y no tengo miedo de lo que suceda, mucho menos si ha sido por ayudarte y pasar tiempo contigo — le dijo sin saber si lo había pensado solamente y el alcohol en su sangre le había hecho la mala jugada de hacerlo hablar de más —. Además no podrían encontrarme, bloqueé mi celular yo mismo, es imposible de rastrear y nadie sabe que hemos estado en contacto con el señor Kurtzman — finalizó con tono triunfalista.

— Pues entonces deben tener otra forma de rastrearte — les interrumpió Kurtzman señalando hacia uno de los muros de la habitación.

En el muro se encontraban una pantalla que mostraba una imagen dividida en cuatro secciones, dos de ellas eran de la tienda de empeño, otra daba a un callejón continuo y la última mostraba el pasillo por donde entraban.

Las cámaras de la tienda de empeño mostraban un grupo de soldados de la Fuerza entrado con violencia al lugar iluminando cada rincón como buscando algo. Entre la multitud reconocieron fácilmente al teniente Standford quien se quedó con la mirada fija a una de las cámaras, disimulada como una lámpara de techo. Acto seguido levantó su mano sosteniendo su pistola y disparo en esa dirección provocando que la imagen desapareciera mostrando solamente ruido blanco, lo mismo sucedió con la otra imagen de la tienda. Por la cámara del callejón podían darse cuenta que otro grupo de soldados aguardaban en las cercanías para evitar que alguien pudiera escapar por ahí, afortunadamente estos no parecían haber apreciado la cámara oculta.

— Entonces, ¿qué decías? — preguntó la teniente a William con sarcasmo.

— No es posible… debieron encontrarme de otra forma — balbuceó nervioso, mirando de reojo a una enfadada teniente.

Elizabeth desenfundó su arma, quitándole el seguro sin dejar de observa la imagen del pasillo de acceso, estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran el pasadizo secreto, por lo que estaría preparada en caso de tener que defender al joven técnico.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? — le preguntó William angustiado al verla preparar su arma para recibir a los invasores.

— Standford viene a buscarte desobedeciendo una orden de Bishop, no permitiré que te ponga un dedo encima — respondió con determinación.

— Pero ellos son más, no podrás con todos.

— Lo sé — le dijo con aparente calma, pero hasta ella sabía que Standford no era tonto, sin duda tendría una estrategia para reprimir cualquier tipo de resistencia, y más teniendo a todo un escuadrón de la Fuerza de su lado. La teniente acarició levemente el rostro de William—, pero no dejaré que te hagan daño.

William la miraba atónito, avergonzado por haber sido tan torpe de no darse cuenta que lo seguían y, por su culpa, ahora estaban en peligro sin saber cómo podrían salir de ahí.

— Eso no es necesario — les interrumpió repentinamente Kurtzman vistiéndose con su gabardina café al momento de acercarse a un viejo librero en el fondo de la habitación. Comenzó a levantar ligeramente unos libros en diferentes estantes, como si no estuviera seguro de cual tomar. Al levantar el quinto libro se escuchó un 'click' y en enseguida el librero comenzó a moverse por sí mismo, haciéndose a un lado dejando al descubierto otro pasadizo oculto detrás del muro —. Podemos escapar por aquí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos jóvenes se apresuraron a acercarse al pasadizo para escapar del peligro. Kurtzman sostenía el último libro en su mano en espera de sus compañeros, al soltarlo el librero regresaría a su posición original. La primera en entrar fue la teniente, pero cuando William había a hacer lo mismo, un fuerte estruendo llamó su atención.

Desde el pasillo de acceso hacía eco un ruido ensordecedor que los alertaba que habían encontrado el acceso al pasadizo. La imagen en la pantalla mostraba el pasillo aún vacío pero que comenzaba a llenarse de una fina nube de polvo. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que estuvieran ahí.

William se detuvo junto a Kurtzman abrazándolo por el hombro en forma afectuosa.

— Ve con ella, cuídala mucho — le dijo empujándolo prácticamente en el pasillo provocando que soltará el libro, el cual regreso en automático a su lugar así mismo lo hizo el librero, cubriendo de nuevo el hueco.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le cuestionó molesta la teniente golpeando el muro del otro lado. A pesar de haberse cerrado, tenía unas pequeñas rendijas apenas perceptibles desde donde podía ver la sala donde William se había quedado.

— Me están buscando a mí — le respondió con seriedad —, si me voy con ustedes seguramente nos perseguirán, pero si me entrego es probable que solamente me interroguen y me lleven con Bishop, ahí podré explicarle todo a él.

— ¡Eso no puedes saberlo! No conoces a Standford, te torturara antes de pensar en ponerte en manos del coronel — le gritaba con desesperación Elizabeth intentando abrir la puerta empujándola, pero esta no se movía ni un milímetro.

— Con mayor razón no puedo permitir que los capturen a ustedes — por la pantalla podía verse que los soldados habían logrado abrir el acceso al pasillo y comenzaban a entrar — No sabes cuánto pero ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo, no lo cambiaría por nada. Ya no me importa lo que suceda, mientras tú estés a salvo, ahora por favor guarda silencio —le dijo sonriendo aparentando valentía aunque realmente estaba aterrado por la incertidumbre de lo que le ocurriría.

— Debe haber una forma de abrir esto — insistía la teniente.

— Sólo puede hacerse desde afuera — mintió Kurtzman, pues sabía la razón por la que William había tomado le decisión de sacrificarse a sí mismo y no iba a permitir que esto fuera en vano —. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya llegan los soldados.

Pero Elizabeth no pensaba moverse de ese lugar, al menos debía asegurarse de que Standford no lastimaría demasiado a Santos y que finalmente terminaría en manos de Bishop, donde ella podría abogar por su inocencia.

Para no levantar sospechas, William se alejó del librero sentándose en la silla donde había estado conversando con Kurtzman, sujetó la copa de vino mirando que aún quedaba un poco en el fondo, levantó la mano hacia el librero y se lo bebió de un solo trago.

Los soldados entraron en la habitación apuntando al único objetivo visible, el cual amagaron de inmediato poniéndolo de rodillas, revisándolo para verificar que no portara ningún arma. Otro grupo de soldados entró en las demás habitaciones para buscar a quien pudiera esconderse en ellas.

Standford subía cada escalón con sobriedad, saboreando cada instante, quería prolongar su momento de gloria lo mayormente posible. Uno de los soldados se acercó a él susurrándole algo que, por la expresión en su rostro, no le había sido de todo agradable.

Se acercó al joven técnico tomándolo por el cabello obligándole a levantar el rostro.

— Señor William, que agradable sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí — le dijo con malicia penetrándolo con la mirada —. Tal vez usted pueda decirme dónde puedo encontrar a la teniente Dross.

Intentó no delatar el escondite de la teniente con la mirada, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro del corpulento hombre que lo sostenía de los cabellos.

— No sé de qué habla, aquí estoy yo sólo — respondió con firmeza.

— No lo creo — le dijo convencido de que mentía —, por allá veo dos copas de vino en la mesa y… — giró el rostro hacía el librero, William pensó por un instante que había logrado encontrar su escondite —en aquella silla está el saco de su uniforme —señaló el mueble que se encontraba justo entre el librero y el sitio donde ellos se encontraban.

William respiró aliviado, al parecer sabían que la teniente había estado ahí pero no su ubicación actual.

— Me tienes a mí, ¿qué importa ella? — le cuestionó intentando distraerlo.

—No es a ti a quien quiero, es a ella — una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del teniente quien de un jalón levantó al joven técnico de los cabellos sosteniendo su endeble cuerpo con una sola mano —; y si no me dices donde está te prometo que no la pasarás bien.

— No importa lo que me hagas, jamás te lo diré — balbuceo el joven resistiéndose al dolor, pero con convicción.

— Eso no importa — dijo una voz detrás del teniente, perteneciente a alguien que acababa de entrar en la habitación —, tenemos forma de localizarla.

Elizabeth podía ver desde la rendija toda la escena. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al reconocer la figura de quien había atacado el camión de la Fuerza. ¿Qué hacía con Standford?

Se llevó la mano a su arma preparando para atacarlo desde ahí, pero Kurtzman la sostuvo moviendo negativamente la cabeza, suplicándole que no hiciera algo estúpido a sabiendas de que no tendrían posibilidad de sobrevivir si los descubrían.

La teniente asintió con la cabeza pero no enfundó su arma, por si acaso la necesitará más tarde.

Junto con Yami entró también su compañero extraterrestre, sonriendo como siempre mostrando sus afilados dientes.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Yami.

Arkkan extendió su mano y comenzó a menearla en el aire, como intentando espantar algún insecto invisible que lo estuviera molestando. De pronto se detuvo mirando directamente hacia el librero.

— Por allá — dijo comenzando a caminar en esa dirección.

William comenzó a sudar, estaba temeroso, no por las extrañas criaturas que habían entrado con Standford, sino por la posibilidad de que hubieran encontrado a Elizabeth. Deseaba poder hacer algo más, pero parecía que era inevitable que los encontraran, aunque no comprendía como lo habían hecho.

A cada paso de Arkkan, la tensión en la teniente Dross aumentaba. Empuño su arma con fuerza colocándola frente a ella apuntando directamente a la criatura que se acercaba.

El extraterrestre se detuvo de pronto junto a la silla tomando el saco de la teniente y alzándolo hasta la altura de su rostro.

— Hola teniente Dross, es usted más delgada de lo que nos habíamos imaginado — dijo en tono burlón y de inmediato un insecto salió de uno de los pliegues de la ropa y voló directamente a su boca, introduciéndose en ella.

Elizabeth se tomó el hombro recordando aquella ocasión en que Standford lo presionó para provocarle dolor. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella los había llevado hasta ahí, Standford debió colocarle el insecto sin que ella lo notará. Cerró los ojos mientras presionaba el hombro que aun resentía el fuerte apretón, provocándose dolor a sí misma, molesta por haber sido tan torpe.

— Al parecer logró escapar — dijo Yami con desencanto.

— ¿Qué dices? Me dijiste que nada podía esconderse de esos insectos. ¡Me prometiste a la teniente Dross! — exigió Standford con desesperación.

— Podemos detectar el olor del insecto, pero tú se lo colocaste en el saco — le dijo Arkkan riéndose con descaro —, y aquí está el saco — finalizó arrojándolo a sus pies.

William no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, ahora sabía cómo los habían encontrado, pero sobretodo que no podrían encontrarla.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — le cuestionó iracundo Standford —. Sí no puedo encontrarla de la manera fácil, tú me lo dirás de la manera difícil.

— Ten cuidado — intervino Yami adivinando lo que estaba por ocurrir —, recuerda que estás bajo los efectos del insecto potenciador, sí no mides tu fuerza podrías matarlo de un solo golpe.

— No te preocupes — dijo sonriendo maliciosamente al joven técnico —, voy a ser muy cariñoso con él.

Repentinamente hundió su puño cerrado en el estómago de William quien ahogó un grito de dolor cayendo inconsciente casi al instante. Standford soltó sus cabellos dejando caer su cuerpo a plomo.

— Vamos, no puedes ser tan débil — tronó sus dedos y de inmediato uno de sus soldados le arrojó al joven un vaso de agua al rostro haciéndolo reaccionar.

Al despertar, William se hizo un ovillo, presionando su estómago con ambas manos tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía ahora que estaba consiente. Sin duda el golpe había hecho estragos y estaba seguro que tendría herida internas.

— Te lo advertí — le reprendió Yami observando la escena con frialdad.

— Lo siento, es que aún no puedo controlar mi fuerza — se excusó mientras levantaba al adolorido técnico del cuello de la camisa —. ¿Me dirás ahora dónde está?

— ¡Vete al diablo! — respondió William con todas sus fuerzas intentando aguantar el dolor que lo mantenía doblado en el piso.

— Bueno, como tú quieras, tratare de no darte tan fuerte esta vez, sólo procura no desmayarte.

Standford descargó un golpe directo al rostro de William, el cual, a pesar de haber sido de menor intensidad que el primero, le rompió la nariz. Después de este siguieron otra serie de golpes más que lastimaban con saña el maltratado cuerpo del joven quien luchaba por mantenerse consciente sólo para no darle gusto el gusto a Standford.

Elizabeth veía con angustia la escena, tentada por intervenir, pero Kurtzman se acercó a ella susurrándole "no lo hagas, si lo haces su sacrificio será en vano".

Sin saber que hacer se retiró de la rendija desviando la mirada, no podía seguir viendo como maltrataban a su amigo, se arrodilló tapando sus oídos para no escuchar cuando cada golpe chocaba en el cuerpo de William, pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos aún podía escuchar a Standford descargando toda su frustración en el joven como si se tratará de un pedazo de carne que tenía que ablandarse.

Habían salido retrasados al patrullaje, pues Karai había permanecido dentro de su habitación más tiempo del normal.

Sólo Mikey se había atrevido a cuestionarla sobre la razón de su tardanza, a lo cual había tenido por respuesta sólo una mirada fulminante de parte de la kunoichi.

Se encontraban ahora en las azoteas cercanas a la guarida, aguardando las instrucciones de su líder para saber cuál sería su destino, pero Karai parecía estar distraída, algo más importante parecía ocupar su mente esa noche.

Todos la miraban extrañados, intentando adivinar lo que ocurría en su cabeza, aquello que la mantenía ocupada dejando en la incertidumbre a todo el equipo, con excepción de dos miembros que parecían intuir el motivo por el cual se encontraba tan distraída.

Ciertamente, Karai pensaba en las palabras de Rafael. Sin duda le había dolido siquiera que le hubiera sugerido olvidar a Leonardo, pero tenía razón. No podía vivir por siempre con el triste recuerdo de algo que, en realidad, nunca fue. Desde aquella noche en que discutieron en el tren, siempre quiso pensar que Leonardo había cambiado de parecer, que si no hubieran sido atacados por el Clan del Pie y él no hubiera muerto, seguramente hoy estarían juntos. Eso es en lo que creía, pero no estaba segura. Tal vez era sólo una fantasía en su cabeza, un reflejo de algo que sólo ella sentía en su corazón, pero que no correspondía con la realidad. Nunca lo había visto de esta forma, hasta el momento en que Rafael le ofreció algo más que su amistad. Tal vez se aferraba a algo que nunca existió, pues Leonardo nunca le dejó nada en claro, salvo el hecho de que su honor era lo más importante para él.

Recordaba el momento en que despareció junto con su padre adoptivo, el momento en que la luz blanquecina lo engulló dejando en su lugar un hueco tan grande y profundo como el que quedó en su corazón. En ese momento Leonardo les dijo algo, pero ninguno alcanzó a escucharlo, sus palabras se perdieron en la intensidad de la batalla. Siempre pensó que dirigía sus palabras especialmente a ella, que era algo que quería decirle antes de morir, pero bien pudo ser algo tan trivial como "corran" o "no se acerquen". Conociendo a Leonardo era probable que intentará proteger a su familia del horrible destino que le aguardaba, pero no podía asegurarlo. Si tan sólo hubiese escuchado esas palabras, probablemente su decisión no sería tan difícil.

Rafael se había situado intencionalmente en el otro extremo del grupo, lo más alejado posible de la kunoichi. De vez en vez lo miraba de reojo preguntándose qué tan en serio habían sido sus palabras, o más bien que tan en serio debía considerarlas ella. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse cómo con Leonardo, mucho menos consideraba a Rafael cómo posible candidato. Su confesión le había traído más tribulaciones y ansiedades de las que podía soportar. No podía creer que en ese momento estuviera siquiera pensando en la posibilidad de reconsiderarlo.

Una mano la meció con suavidad sacándola de su letargo. Al volver el rostro se encontró con la mirada compasiva de Abril, quien había decidido que era hora de continuar.

— Estamos esperando, Karai — le dijo con suavidad, a lo que la kunoichi simplemente asintió, poniéndose de pie para dar un brinco a la azotea siguiente, seguida del resto del grupo que la seguía en completo silencio.

La desatención de Karai se reflejaba en todo el grupo, pues ninguno se percató que eran vigilados a la distancia por un grupo de soldados de la Fuerza.

— La criatura tenía razón — exclamó uno de los soldados siguiendo un par de binoculares de visión nocturna al grupo que se movía entre las azoteas —. Informa al teniente que los hemos localizado — ordenó a otro soldado quien de inmediato se llevó la mano al aparato en su oído.

Más por aburrición que por cansancio o compasión, el teniente Standford había concluido con su sesión de golpes contra William, cuyo rostro era una masa sanguinolenta que apenas tenía la forma de una cara. Sabían que vivía gracias al sonoro ruido que hacía con la garganta cada vez que jalaba aire, puesto que no podía hacerlo a través de la nariz que se encontraba completamente deshecha.

— ¿Estás satisfecho? — le cuestionó Yami con impaciencia.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el castigo hacia William, la tortuga había recorrido el lugar encontrándose con varias fotos y documentos del Kraang. No tenía duda de que era el escondite de Kurtzman.

— Para nada — respondió Standford enfadado tomando el saco de la teniente Dross a manera de pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de las manos —. Sin la teniente esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo.

En ese momento recibió en el auricular una noticia que parecía alegrarle la noche. Le informaban que habían localizado a las tortugas, cerca de la zona donde Yami les dijo que las esperaran.

— Entendido — respondió el teniente mirando con cierto recelo hacia la tortuga —. Al parecer tú información era correcta, hemos localizado a tus "hermanos".

— Entonces comencemos con el plan, diles a tus hombres que las lleven al lugar que acordamos —le indicó Yami en tono demandante.

— ¡No! — exclamó de pronto con furia Standford dirigiéndose en forma amenazadora a la tortuga hasta quedar a pocos metros de ella. Yami lo miraba sin inmutarse siquiera ante la imponente figura que se acercaba, de reojo podía visualizar a Arkkan quien se había colocado de cuclillas a varios metros de donde se encontraban, deleitándose con la escena que le resultaba por demás divertida y entretenida —. Me prometiste a la teniente Dross y aún no la hemos encontrado. No pienso seguir con tú plan sin antes tener los elementos para que esa mujer sea destituida de la Fuerza o, mejor aún, que muera.

— Eso no importa, puedes capturar a las tortugas, el objetivo primario de la Fuerza — le respondió con pasividad —. Esta noche podrás hacer lo que ni Bishop ni la teniente Dross han logrado, podrás atrapar a los enemigos más peligrosos de la Tierra y detener los planes del Kraang. ¡Esta noche la terminarás como un héroe! — continuó enfatizando sus palabras observando como la ira de Standford poco a poco se disipaba, había aprendido a manipularlo, aunque sabía perfectamente que quería el carro completo, tarde o temprano lo traicionaría; pero ya estaba preparado para ese momento —. Sólo sigue con el plan y te prometo que ambos saldremos beneficiados. Después podrás encargarte de la teniente Dross, será la cereza del pastel.

Standford lo miraba escéptico, sopesando sus posibilidades. No dudaba en que podría vencerlo a él y su compañero con la nueva fuerza que tenía, pero quería demostrar que era mejor que el coronel y sólo lo haría si llevaba a las cuatro tortugas con o sin vida.

— Prosigan con el plan, diríjanlos a la trampa — dijo presionando un botón en el transmisor de su oreja.

— Has hecho lo correcto — le dijo Yami con una sonrisa de satisfacción —. ¿Qué quieres hacer con él? — dijo señalando a William que permanecía inmóvil, doblado en el piso sin moverse desde que habían dejado de golpearlo, tragando aire a bocanadas con mucha dificultad.

Detrás del librero, Elizabeth observaba expectante. Su mano sostenía firmemente su arma, determinada a intervenir si es que fuera necesario, aunque pensaba que debía haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo.

— Me gustaría conservarlo con vida — dijo Standford sonriendo con malicia —. Si no aparece la teniente Dross, me desquitaré con él, al menos será un premio de consolación.

Los gusanos de Arkkan comenzaron a desplegarse alrededor del cuerpo de William, enrollándose en los brazos para levantarlo lo suficiente para que estuviera sentado, permitiendo que Yami pudiera verle el rostro maltrecho.

— Ya escuchaste — le dijo con la misma actitud estoica con que se había conducido — sería mejor que nos dijeras donde está la teniente y acabaras con tu sufrimiento.

William levantó con pesadez su cabeza sonriendo de mordazmente "púdrete" balbuceó en forma entrecortada.

— Eres valiente, no lo niego, pero también un necio. Te sacrificas por alguien a quien no le importas — le dijo Yami dando la media vuelta —. Vámonos Arkkan, déjaselo a los soldados de Standford.

En ese momento la teniente levantó su arma, veía una posibilidad de rescatar al joven técnico si se quedaba con sólo un par de soldados de Standford. Levantó la pistola a la altura de su rostro y sin darse cuenta golpeó ligeramente la pared del librero.

Yami se quedó inmóvil de repente. Repasando cada rincón de la habitación con la mirada, como buscando algo. Una idea se plantó en su mente, la posibilidad era mínima, pero su instinto le decía que alguien los vigilaba.

— Aunque has sido bastante inteligente para haber obtenido esa imagen — dijo repentinamente dirigiéndose al técnico que aún se mantenía sentado en el piso sostenido por los gusanos de Arkkan, no había duda de que si lo soltaba, su cuerpo caería a plomo —, tú eres quien ha alertado a la Fuerza de mi presencia — continuó hablando mientras se paseaba con lentitud alrededor de William hasta posicionarse detrás de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le cuestionó Standford —. Deja de perder el tiempo.

Yami parecía ignorarlo, mirando fijamente el cuerpo del joven técnico que luchaba simplemente por mantenerse consciente.

— Lo siento — le dijo con cierta melancolía en su tono de voz —, pero para mí ya eres una amenaza.

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Yami desenvainó con rapidez su espada dando una estocada por la espalda del muchacho hasta que el filo asomó por su pecho. Si bien no había tocado ningún órgano vital, la condición de William (ya de por sí bastante precaria) sin duda había empeorado.

Standford se abalanzó sobre él para reclamarle, pero la tortuga permanecía indiferente ante sus exigencias. Se mantenía en silencio escuchando con atención, sosteniendo la empuñadura de la espada que aún atravesaba el cuerpo de William.

En el pasadizo, Elizabeth había observado todo. Iracunda, ahora estaba determinada a intervenir a pesar de las consecuencias. Apuntaba directo a Yami, dispuesta dispararle, pero fue detenida por Kurtzman quien había puesto una de sus manos sobre el arma para evitar que disparar y con la otra le cubría la boca.

— Esto es lo quiere — le susurró al oído mostrando temor en cada palabra —. Sabe que estamos aquí.

Pero Elizabeth no estaba dispuesta a contenerse ni un segundo más. Movió su brazo para golpear con el codo el estómago de Kurtzman, quien de inmediato la soltó. Sin nadie que la detuviera volvió a apuntar hacia Yami, con la determinación de matarlo.

Al levantar el rostro hacia la sala, se encontró con los ojos de Yami mirándola fijamente como sí supiera en donde estaba escondida. Al mirarlo comprendió que no era como las demás tortugas, era completamente distinto, un ser lleno de rencor y odio, que era capaz de matar a alguien inocente con la única finalidad de que sus amigos delatarán su escondite. Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Elizabeth quería dispara y terminar con la vida del monstruo que estaba frente a ella, pero algo la detenía, algo la mantenía completamente paralizada. Una sensación que le decía que si disparaba sólo les mostraría a sus enemigos donde se escondían y que Yami se la entregaría sin miramientos al teniente Standford, pues para él más que un medio para conseguir sus objetivos. Tardó un momento en identificar ese sentimiento, pues hacía muchos años que no lo sentía, pero ahora lo recordaba, nítido y palpable cómo en aquella trágica noche en que el Kraang le arrancó a su familia: miedo.

Era miedo lo que sentía en ese momento y que la hacía permanecer inmóvil ante la mirada penetrante de Yami. No le importaba enfrentarse Standford, era una tipo imponente, sí, pero humano y que mostraba sentimientos de furia, odio, felicidad. Pero Yami era otra cosa. Jamás había visto unos ojos que reflejaran esa insensibilidad e indiferencia por parte de su dueño, incluso teniendo el cuerpo de alguien muriendo a sus pies. Un tal desprecio hacia la vida de otros que ni siquiera el Kraang había mostrado. No lo quería creer, pero tenía mucho miedo de que Yami la encontrara.

Ignorando aún los reclamos de Standford, Yami permanecía inmóvil escuchando con atención mirando el viejo librero que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, por un momento le pareció haber escuchado algo en esa dirección. Retorció la mano que sostenía su espada haciéndola girar lentamente, lo cual abrió más la herida en el pecho de William provocándole una dolor insoportable, el cual demostró abriendo la boca intentando emitir un gritó que se ahogó con su propia sangre.

Yami miraba hacía el librero, enfocado en percibir cualquier ruido que le permitiera determinar si había alguien oculto detrás, pero nada se escuchó.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene? De todas formas nunca iba a traicionar a la teniente — respondió Yami finalmente a la insistencia de Standford por una explicación.

Decepcionado por no haber conseguido su propósito, extrajo la katana del cuerpo de William, retirando el exceso de sangre con su propia mano antes volverla a envainar.

—Vamos hemos perdido mucho tiempo — le dijo a Arkkan que de inmediato liberó lo brazos del joven permitiendo que el cuerpo se desplomará de espaldas sobre el piso.

Estaba vivo pues emitía un sonido gutural apenas perceptible, pero eso no iba a durar mucho.

Standford lo veía molesto de que le hubieran arrebatado su premio de consolación, pero ya estaba hecho. Sin más, ordenó a sus hombres retirarse, por lo que todos abandonaron el lugar seguidos por su líder. Arkkan y Yami hicieron lo propio, pero este último dio un rápido vistazo hacia el librero convencido de que los vigilaban desde ahí, pero ya sin tiempo para verificarlo, así que continuó su camino dejando el lugar vacío salvo por el cuerpo de William abandonado en un charco de sangre.

— Abre la puerta — dijo en tono demandante Elizabeth a Kurtzman.

— Ya te dije que no hay forma de abrirla por dentro — se excusó pensando que era demasiado pronto salir de su escondite, tras haber transcurrido apenas unos segundos desde que el ultimo de los invasores se había retirado.

Elizabeth permanecía con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo que yacía tendido en la sala, su mano se movió prácticamente por sí misma, apuntando con el arma al rostro del reportero.

— No me vengas con tonterías — le dijo con determinación —, abre esta maldita puerta o te prometo que te volaré la cabeza.

A pesar de no poder verla de frente, la firmeza de sus palabras le dio la certidumbre de que estaba dispuesta a cumplir con su amenaza. Sin otra opción, Kurtzman presionó con fuerza una sección del muro a su espalda, la cual se hundió ligeramente emitiendo un ligero click, dando lugar a que el enorme librero comenzará a moverse nuevamente permitiéndoles ingresar a la sala.

La teniente se apresuró a acercarse al maltrecho cuerpo de William, dudo por un breve instante en si debía moverlo o solicitar una ambulancia. Tomó su teléfono móvil marcando un número pregrabado y sin esperar a que le respondieran, le entregó el celular a Kurtzman pidiéndole que solicitará una ambulancia de inmediato.

Kurtzman, todavía bastante alterado por lo sucedido, se limitó a obedecer las órdenes recibidas. Para su sorpresa la persona que le respondió del otro lado de la línea era el propio coronel Bishop. Notoriamente nerviosos, logró comunicarle con balbuceos la importancia de que enviaran una ambulancia a su departamento, lugar que Bishop conocía perfectamente.

Elizabeth se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de William, colocando su saco sobre la herida presionándola con fuerza para evitar que siguiera desangrándose, con un resultado poco efectivo puesto que la herida de la espalda no dejaba de chorrear el líquido carmesí.

— Tienes que resistir. Tienes que resistir, William — le dijo con desesperación y angustia al ver la condición tan precaria en que se encontraba el técnico.

— Es la primera vez que me llamas… por mi nombre — le susurró en tono cansado apenas perceptible.

— No deberías de hablar, ya vienen los paramédicos, ellos te ayudarán — la teniente sintió vergüenza por que siempre había mantenido cierto límite con cualquier miembro de la Fuerza, dándoles un trato respetuoso pero sin entablar una verdadera amistad con ninguno más allá que lo que su cargo le permitía. Pero con William era diferente, sin duda se había ganado su aprecio y cariño, al grado que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila si pensarlo siquiera. En ese momento sentía que no tenía importancia romper esa barrera autoimpuesta de respeto, todo con tal de confortar al joven y hacerle su dolor más llevadero. Le debía al menos eso.

— No importa… — William logró colocar su mano en la de la teniente quien seguía presionando la herida en el pecho — no creo que lleguen a tiempo.

— No digas tonterías. Vas a vivir, William. ¡No voy a permitir que te mueras! — sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, luchando por impedir que las lágrimas brotaran por sus ojos, pero ni ella misma creía lo que decía. Estando ahí intentando detener una hemorragia que no cedía, se daba cuenta de que era momento de comenzar a aceptar lo inevitable.

— Creo que es un poco tarde… para decirte que me gustabas — las palabras del joven técnico no hacía más que amainar la resistencia de la teniente por romperse en llanto, aunque fuera algo que era tan evidente desde que se conocieron —. No me arrepiento, todo lo que he vivido… desde que te conocí. Nunca pensé… enfrentar a alguien más fuerte que yo. Por ti encontré mi valor… No importa lo que me pase… mientras tú estés a salvo… sé que todo valió la pena.

— William, has sido tan valiente, un verdadero amigo como nunca he tenido. Pero sé que aún no es tú momento, todavía tienes mucho que dar. Si de verdad te gusto debes seguir luchando — la primera lágrimas comenzó a escurrir con suavidad desde la mejilla derecha, lentamente hasta caer sobre el rostro del técnico —. No se te ocurra dejarme ahora, William.

— Sabes, siempre he detestado… mi nombre. Me parece tan… común — el joven sonrió con ternura mientras levantaba lentamente su mano hasta la mejilla de Elizabeth para secarle la lágrima —. Pero al oírlo… de tu boca, es tan… divino.

La mano que estaba posada en la mejilla de Elizabeth, cayó repentinamente sin oposición, produciendo un ruido mortuorio al golpear la duela de madera.

Elizabeth observaba al joven intentando disuadirse de que lo que veía era la cruel realidad. Comenzó a llamarlo varias veces por su nombre con insistencia, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. Pero no la obtuvo.

Sin poder soportarlo más comenzó a llorar sin miramientos, levantando la cabeza de William para apoyarla sobre su pecho, llamándolo una y otra vez entre sollozos, pero solo recibió por respuesta un silencio sepulcral que no hacía más que aumentar su dolor.

Se habían detenido con la convicción de enfrentar a sus perseguidores. Cansados de huir, Karai dio la orden de enfrentar a los miembros de la Fuerza que desde hacía varios minutos habían comenzado a atacarlos. Pero como un déjà vu, veían como los soldados que parecían estar derrotados volvían a levantarse dispuestos a seguir luchando, ignorando el dolor que los golpes y heridas deberían estarles provocando.

Pronto se vieron rodeado por más soldados que comenzaban a cerrarles el paso, con excepción de una dirección, la cual parecía convenientemente poco vigilada por lo miembros de la Fuerza.

Con muchas dudas pero sabiendo que no tenía muchas opciones, Karai les ordenó la retirada. Todos obedecieron sin quejas siguiendo a su nuevo líder perseguidos sin tregua por el escuadrón de la Fuerza.

— Esto no está bien — les dijo Casey sin detenerse —. ¿Por qué nos atacan?

— No lo sabemos — respondió Donatello intercambiando miradas de complicidad con Abril —. Pero mejor alejarnos de ellos para evitar lastimarlos.

— Son como los tipos de la otra noche — intervino de pronto Mikey —, se levantan como zombis. ¡Es la Fuerza zombi!

— ¡Que no son zombis! — Le recriminó el hermano de bandana roja —. Algo debe estar dándoles esa fuerza y resistencia — seguía corriendo mirando disimuladamente a Karai quien se mostraba preocupada —. Nos llevan a una trampa ¿lo sabes?

— Sí — le respondió sin volverse a verlo — pero no tenemos muchas opciones.

En efecto mientras avanzaban, los soldados parecían cerrarles el paso pero dejando siempre un camino libre el cual tomaban con precaución.

Avanzaron hasta que prácticamente se acabaron los edificios, entonces se dieron cuenta de su objetivo: llevarlos a los muelles.

Sin duda alguna ahí los esperaría algo más, pero confiaban en que estuvieran preparados para lo que fuera. Lo habían decidido desde su pelea con la pandilla del callejón, si era necesario tendrían que usar exceso de violencia si la situación lo requería, sino al menos siempre quedaría el ataque psíquico de Abril. Pero seguían, pues Karai confiaba que el camino que les obligaban a tomar los llevaría indudablemente con el causante de todo, posiblemente con Bishop.

En los muelles los soldados seguían disparándoles sin descanso, hasta que por fin les cerraron el paso, acorralándolos sobre el techo de un viejo almacén de contenedores. Sin otro sitio por donde escapar, optaron por entrar por un hueco en el techo, dejándose caer en el enorme lugar.

Apenas tocaron el suelo, todos sacaron sus armas previendo que serían atacados. Pero no sucedió nada. Incluso los soldados que los habían estado siguiendo, parecían haber abandonado la persecución desde que atravesaron el hueco del techo.

A pesar de que nada ni nadie parecía atacarlos, todos mantuvieron su posición a la defensiva, expectantes de lo que pudiera aparecer desde los rincones oscuros del almacén.

De pronto, el lugar se iluminó parcialmente dejando ver al causante de todo.

Arkkan se reía a todo pulmón, sentado en la barandilla de una de las plataformas que se sostenía de una de las paredes del lugar.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? — preguntó con repulsión Mikey —. Está más feo que Rafa.

— Si no te callas, yo te pondré feo a golpes — le amenazó su hermano agitando su puño en su cara.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? — le cuestionó Karai apuntándolo con su shikomizue.

— Nosotros somos Arkkan — la sola mención de su nombre provocó que todos tomaran sus armas con fuerza previniendo cualquier ataque sorpresa —. En realidad no queremos nada de ustedes, pero nuestro compañero, en cambio, está ansioso por saludarlos.

El crujir del metal a sus espaldas los hizo volverse con cautela. Desde las sombras aparecieron varios robopies que se dispersaron a lo largo de otra plataforma dejando al descubierto a alguien más.

— Es… — Donatello no podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre, con temor buscó a Abril que lo estaba observando de la misma forma. Ahora no tenían duda de a quién pertenecía la imagen que Elizabeth les había entregado.

Todos bajaron sus armas sin atrever a moverse. Lo que antes era coraje y una impaciencia por comenzar la batalla, se convirtió en incredulidad ante lo que aparecía frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Leonardo! — gritó finalmente con desesperación Karai.

A pesar de que sus vestimentas eran distintas, nadie dudaba de que quien estaba frente ellos era su líder caído, pero con una leve pero muy significativa diferencia.

Desde la plataforma, Yami los observaba con disgusto, como si se trataran de una plaga a la que debía eliminar, su mirada caía con pesadez sobre ellos y podían sentirlo. Algo no estaba bien con quien fuera alguna vez su amigo. Las palabras que pronunció a continuación confirmaron sus sospechas.

— Mátenlos a todos — exclamó con absoluta indiferencia y enseguida todos los robopies se lanzaron desde la plataforma para atacar a sus enemigos.


	30. Consumidos por el odio

**Ok, ok, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por todo lo que tarde, pero esto no estan facil y es que, aunque sea un hobby que en verdad me gusta, es complicado encontrar un tiempo para escribir con tantos deberes y una vida que llevar jejeje. No los entete4ngo más y espero que sigan por ahí leyendo mi historia. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 30: Consumidos por el odio.**

El escuchar la orden emitida por quien que fuera su antiguo líder, los lleno de tal asombro e impotencia que tardaron unos segundos para lograr asimilarla. Cuando reaccionaron los androides ya estaban sobre ellos desplegando sus múltiples armas mecánicas sin la intención de concederles un segundo más.

Los primeros robopies cayeron en medio del grupo, obligándolos a dar un brinco en distintas direcciones para evitar las cuchillas, taladros y sierras que sobresalían de sus manos.

Una vez que salieron de su pasmo inicial, comenzaron a luchar contra los androides con la misma destreza con que siempre los combatían.

Rafael atravesó la cabeza de uno con su sai y, sosteniéndolo aun con el arma, arrojó el cuerpo que había dejado de funcionar contra otro que había acorralado a Abril.

Mientras Donnie y Casey daban cuenta de un par de Robopies golpeándolos alternativamente con sus armas, Mikey no se quedaba atrás y ya tenía a otro par enredados en la cadena de su kusarigama mientras Abril les cortaba la cabeza haciendo volar su tessen.

Karai acababa de cercenar la pierna de robotica de uno de sus enemigos de manera distraída. Su vista y atención estaban totalmente en un solo objetivo a lo lejos: Leonardo.

Hecho un rápido vistazo hacia sus amigos para cerciorarse de que tuvieran controlada la situación, logrando ver que quedaban pocos robopies en condiciones de continuar con la lucha, por lo que, sin identificar un peligro evidente, dejo la batalla para dirigirse hacia la tortuga que había dado la orden para que los robopies los ejecutaran.

En pocos segundos llegó a posicionarse debajo de la plataforma y con agiles saltos, comenzó a subir apoyándose en cajas de madera, una escalera marina e incluso la pared, siempre con la mirada fija en la tortuga ataviada con la máscara negra que permanecía inmóvil, de brazos cruzados, observando el desarrollo de la pelea que estaba por concluir.

Ciertamente Yami parecía ignorar que la kunoichi se aproximaba a él, pero en realidad estaba consciente de esto.

Karai aterrizó finalmente sobre la plataforma a unos metros de donde se encontraba el quelonio.

— ¿Leonardo? ¿En verdad eres tú? — le preguntó con incredulidad dando un par de pasos hacia él.

Yami giró levemente la cabeza hacia la chica dejando de ver la batalla que para ese momento había finalizado con la indiscutible victoria de sus enemigos.

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la misma hija de Destructor en persona — le dijo con sarcasmo sin mover sus brazos de su posición.

— ¡Él no es mi padre! Tú lo sabes. Tú eres quien me lo dijo — Karai comenzó a acercarse lentamente con la esperanza de poder tocarlo, pero con cierta precaución pues la fría mirada que le dirigía le pesaba y le hacía desconfiar —. Gracias a ti regresé con mi verdadero padre. ¡Tienes que recordarlo!

— Lo recuerdo — exclamó Yami —. Pero no creas que eso será suficiente para regresar con ustedes. Ahora soy un mejor guerrero. ¡Mi nombre es Yami!

De improviso, Yami se movió desenvainando sus katanas, blandiéndolas en contra de la kunoichi quien apenas logró reaccionar para bloquear el golpe con su espada y dar una par de piruetas hacia atrás alejándose.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — le preguntó con angustia, en verdad no quería atacarlo pero de nada serviría si dejaba que la matará, por lo que en esta ocasión sostuvo su shikomizue frente a ella esperando un segundo ataque —. Tú y yo no somos enemigos.

— He venido aquí con un solo objetivo: eliminarte a ti y a tus amigos — le dijo con indiferencia — y lo haré con ayuda de esos robopies —finalizó señalando a los androides destrozados en el piso.

— No sé qué mosca te pico, pero sí no lo has notado ya destruimos a todas estas cafeteras —intervino Rafael gritando desde abajo al momento de patear la cabeza de un robopie.

Del otro lado del almacén, Miguel Ángel había trepado hasta el lugar donde Arkkan observaba jubiloso la escena. Comenzó a girar uno de sus nunchakus dando unos pasos precavidos hacia el extraterrestre.

— Tú debes de ser quien ha puesto a mi hermano en muestra contra — le dijo con determinación —. Será mejor que lo regreses como estaba o te ira mal sonrisitas.

— ¿Qué te podemos decir? Nos declaramos culpables — le respondió burlonamente poniendo sus dedos en su pecho.

— ¿En serio? Yo pensé que al menos lo negarías o algo.

— Para nada, estamos orgullosos de lo que hemos hecho, pero si quieren recuperarlo, primero deben vencer a nuestros androides.

— ¿Acaso están ciegos? — le dijo Donnie con impaciencia —. ¡Los robopies ya están destruidos!

— ¡Donnie! — le interrumpió Abril tomándolo del hombro para que volteara.

Las distintas y variadas partes roboticas que se encontraban esparcidas por el piso, comenzaron a moverse, primero se tambaleaban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran siendo sacudidas, después algunas comenzaron a arrastrarse por el piso, mientras otras flotaban ante la incrédula mirada de todos. Poco a poco comenzaban a unirse: un par de brazos con lo que era su antiguo torso,una cabeza volaba hasta el cuello de donde había sido arrancada, otro robopie partido en dos, se levantaba para unirse en un solo cuerpo. En pocos segundos los diez robopies se encontraban nuevamente armados y completos como al inicio de la pelea, accionando sus armas y rodeando al grupo que aún se encontraba a nivel de piso.

— No puedo creerlo. Donnie, explícalo por favor — le pidió Rafael a su hermano genio.

— No… no puedo — exclamó el de bandana morada preparándose para lo que parecía una intensa lucha.

Los robopies atacaron sin miramientos encontrándose con las armas de sus enemigos. De nuevo eran destruidos con cierta facilidad, pero apenas acababan de ser atravesados o perdido algún miembro del cuerpo, volvían reparase casi de manera inmediata y volvían a atacar, provocando que la pelea comenzará a tornarse a su favor.

— Esto es imposible, son robo-zombies — exclamó asustado Mikey desde la plataforma.

De reojo vio un objeto acercándose hacia él, lo esquivó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás. Arkkan había comenzado a atacar con sus gusanos a la joven tortuga.

En la otra plataforma Karai observaba como sus amigos comenzaban a ser superados por los androides. Intentó moverse en su ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Yami se abalanzó contra ella chocando sus katanas con su espada y aprovechando su desconcierto, logró derribarla con una patada barrida a sus pies.

La kunoichi cayó de espaldas golpeando secamente contra la rejilla de la plataforma. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar levantarse pues casi al instante sintió el frío metal de una de las katanas sobre su cuello.

Bishop subió las escaleras que llevaban al escondite de Kurtzman tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron. Entró al lugar con su arma en las manos previendo encontrarse con alguna amenaza, seguido por varios soldados de la Fuerza que también portaban rifles de asalto, apuntando en varias direcciones, revisando cada rincón en busca de posibles atacantes.

En su lugar se encontraron con una escena que ya había previsto pero que, no por eso, les resulto menos impactante.

La teniente Dross permanecía inmóvil sosteniendo aún con fuerza el cuerpo de William. Lo había mantenido entre sus brazos por tanto tiempo que apenas lograba percibir que ya había comenzado a perder su calor corporal tornándose cada segundo más frío.

Bishop se acercó a ella guardando su arma en su gabardina. Observó con cierto rencor al señor Kurtzman, que no se atrevía a mirar al que consideraba su amigo.

— Supongo que me dirás que me lo advertiste — gimió la teniente sin levantar el rostro, mirando fijamente con ternura la imperturbable expresión del joven técnico que, a pesar de todo, parecía estar sonriendo —. Y acepto que me equivoqué. Si hubiera sido sincera, es probable que… William… siguiera con vida. Pero siempre he sido necia e testaruda, igual que tú. Creo que en algo nos debemos parecer. Ambos tenemos responsabilidades que pueden llegar a sobrepasarnos, tenemos a nuestro cargo a gente que ponen sus vidas en nuestras manos, aun conociendo el riesgo que eso conlleva — su voz era pausada y monótona, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido esa noche, sorprendía con la calma con que se dirigía hacía su mentor —. Hemos visto morir a subordinados en nuestra incansable tarea de proteger a la Tierra, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada a la idea de que varios morirán, pero conocen el riesgo y están dispuestos a aceptarlo. Pero William no era un soldado de la Fuerza — paso su mano con suavidad por el rostro del joven sintiendo una terrible pesadumbre al sentir lo helado que se encontraba —. Era un joven prometedor que llegó a nuestro servicio con el único fin de apoyarnos, pero hizo más que eso. Creyó en mí y se arriesgó más de lo que su cargo le requería, sólo porque yo se lo pedí; y se lo pedí porque sabía que me amaba. Ese fue su error, su único error fue conocerme y enamorarse de la persona que lo llevaría a su propia muerte — lágrimas procedentes de los ojos de Elizabeth, comenzaron a caer en el rostro de William, escurriendo sobre sus mejillas como si fueran propias —. Yo le pedí ayuda porque sabía que no me la negaría, porque estaba segura que guardaría el secreto hasta la tumba. Porque sabía lo que sentía por mí. Pensé que podría aprovecharme de su ingenuidad para conseguir la información que necesitaba y después se iría tan campante como llegó. Pero no contaba con que en estos días descubriría a un joven gentil y valeroso, que en verdad daría todo por mí; al final así fue. No contaba con que yo misma comenzaría a apreciarlo, manteniéndolo a mi lado por más tiempo del que realmente necesitaba, inventando casi cualquier excusa para que se quedará aun cuando yo podía continuar sola. Creo que al final yo fui la ingenua, pues nunca creí que podría enamorarme de él.

Los soldados permanecían inmóviles sin saber cómo actuar. La mayoría miraba al coronel esperando alguna instrucción de su parte, pero Bishop no emitía ni un solo sonido, mirando con decoro a la persona que consideraba como su propia hija, luchando contra su propio deseo de inclinarse y abrazarla aunque fuera algo impropio para un general con uno de sus subordinados. El dolor de Elizabeth le dolía a él, pero no podía permitirse un acto de tal sentimentalismo, al menos no estando de servicio y frente a sus soldados.

— Teniente Dross, necesitamos retirar el cuerpo — le dijo finalmente guardando la compostura lo mejor posible.

Al no recibir una respuesta de parte de Elizabeth, miro a uno de sus soldados que se encontraba a su izquierda, confirmando con la cabeza. El miembro de la Fuerza interpretó la seña y enseguida se inclinó tomando el cuerpo inerte de William, apoyado por otro par de soldados lo separaron de la joven teniente que no opuso resistencia alguna y dejo que los soldados lo soltaran de su abrazo.

Otros soldados se acercaron a ayudarlos cargando el cuerpo con el mayor respeto posible para llevarlo a la ambulancia que aguardaba afuera del recinto.

— ¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que sucedió? — preguntó Bishop al señor Kurtzman.

— ¡Standford, eso fue lo que sucedió! — La respuesta vino de parte de la teniente Dross quien permanecía de rodillas con la mirada clavada en el piso pero en su voz podía sentirse cierta furia que contrastaba con la melancolía que mostraba hace unos segundos —. Ese maldito nos traicionó y se unió a una extraña criatura y a esa… tortuga — podía notarse como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de ella sobre todo al referirse a Yami —. Estábamos equivocados, quien atacó el vehículo de la Fuerza no fue ninguna de las tortugas que nos ayudaron a detener la invasión, fue esa otra tortuga llamada Leonardo — exclamó con fiereza levantándose del piso.

— ¿Eso es verdad? — preguntó a Jack para que corroborará lo dicho por la teniente.

— Sí — respondió con pesadez —. Pensamos que había muerto, pero no cabe duda que es Leonardo quien estuvo esta noche aquí — tomó unas fotos en uno de los cajones del escritorio y buscó una que entregó al coronel. En la foto podía apreciarse a Leonardo combatiendo a unos kraangdroides en un callejón —. No entiendo que es lo que le sucedió, pero él no es realmente así.

— ¡Eso no me importa! — interrumpió violentamente Elizabeth que parecía no poder controlar la ira que carcomía en ese momento cada parte de su ser —. Él mató a sangre fría a William, yo voy a encontrarlo, ¡acabaré con su vida aunque me cueste la mía!

Elizabeth comenzó a encaminarse a la salida pero Bishop la detuvo sosteniéndola por la muñeca. Podía ver que sus ojos irradiaban una furia que nunca le había visto, sin duda estaba determinada a cumplir su amenaza a cualquier precio.

— ¿Siquiera sabes dónde está? — le cuestionó el coronel.

— Se fue con Standford, si lo encontramos a él encontramos a Leonardo — respondió Elizabeth.

Bishop asintió con la cabeza liberando a la teniente.

— ¡Soldados! — dijo repentinamente, ante lo cual los soldados presentes se pusieron en posición de firme aguardando por órdenes —. Pongan bajo arresto a la teniente Dross y al señor Jack Kurtzman — les ordeno sin vacilar.

Por un momento los soldados dudaron de sus palabras pero las órdenes eran claras, se acercaron a ambos para colocarles las respectivas esposas a cada uno. Kurtzman parecía sorprendido pero no se resistió dejando que los soldados cumplieran con su deber, pero Elizabeth forcejeó con un par de soldados y otro más tuvo que intervenir para poder sujetarle las manos.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto iracunda al coronel.

— Han obstaculizado una investigación de la Fuerza, poniendo en peligro a gente inocente y ocultando información de vital importancia, además de haber desobedecido mis órdenes directas — respondió Bishop dando la vuelta —. Lo siento mucho pero, hasta que deslindemos responsabilidades, quedan bajo arresto y usted, teniente, queda relevada de su cargo.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos fueron escoltados por los soldados hacia afuera donde vehículos de la Fuerza los esperaban para llevarlos a la cárcel del cuartel.

Elizabeth fue subida al vehículo casi a rastras, gritando improperios al coronel quien prefería ignorarlos por más que estos le lastimaban.

Subió en el asiento del copiloto de otro vehículo, observando alejarse al que llevaba a Elizabeth y a Jack. Le dolía tener que proceder de esa forma, pero sabía que era lo correcto, lo que marcaban las normas de la Fuerza en esos casos y, además, era una forma de poner a salvo a Elizabeth de su propio dolor, evitar que se pusiera en peligro por buscar venganza.

— Llamen al cuartel, necesitamos la ubicación del teniente Standford de inmediato — ordenó a uno de los soldados que enseguida obedeció enlazándose con el cuartel mientras el vehículo arrancaba y comenzaba a circular por la oscura calle seguido de varios vehículos repletos de miembros de la Fuerza.

La lucha se hacía interminable, por cada robopie que destruían, otro se reparaba casi en automático y continuaba con la lucha. Con cada segundo que la batalla se prolongaba, sus músculos comenzaban a resentir no sólo los golpes que recibían, sino también el esfuerzo que implicaba esquivar y atacar a los androides.

En una de las plataformas, Mikey deseaba bajar a ayudar a sus hermanos y amigos, pero tenía sus propios problemas. Arkkan no dejaba de atacar continuamente con los enormes gusanos que salín de sus dedos, los cuales atacaban como lanzas intentando perforar a su contrincante, pero la tortuga hacia alarde de una habilidad para esquivarlos y de a poco logró acercarse lo suficiente para asestarle un golpe en el rostro del extraterrestre.

— Te mereces eso "gusanoide" — exclamó victorioso el más joven de los hermanos haciendo girar ambos nunchakus frente a su oponente — ahora apaga a esos robopies o terminare por destrozarte la cara…, aunque no sé si eso sea tan malo dada tu condición actual, incluso hasta podría mejorarse.

Concentrado en su palabrería, Mikey no se percató que los gusanos se enrollaron sigilosamente en sus pies impidiéndole moverse, luego otro más lo apresó por el cuello, obligándolo a caminar hasta quedar frente al extraterrestre.

— ¿Gusanoide? ¿Nos llamaste Gusanoide? — le cuestionó Arkkan con una mirada penetrante bastante molestó.

— Si… es decir, yo soy el experto en poner nombres y el tuyo estaba bastante feo — le respondió nerviosamente —, es decir, va de acuerdo a tu rostro, pero podría estar mejor — con cada palabra que salía de su boca, el extraterrestre parecía molestarse cada vez más y más —. Claro que… si no te gusta tengo otros nombres: chico gusano, gusa-alien — ahora podía ver la hilera de dientes puntiagudos a poco centímetros de su rostro, sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar pero su naturaleza le impedía quedarse callado —. ¿Gusarkkan?

De pronto Arkkan se quedó quieto, mirándolo fijamente pero sin odio, ahora lo veía con curiosidad. Ante la sorpresa de Mikey, el extraterrestre comenzó a sonreír ligeramente, luego emitió una pequeña risa que poco a poco comenzó a subir de tono hasta convertirse en una carcajada.

Mikey sintió como la opresión de los gusanos comenzó a disminuir dejándolo moverse, pero se quedó quieto, paralizado del miedo, aunque para entonces Arkkan no parecía amenazante; por el contrario contrajo sus gusanos dentro de sus dedos y se apoyó en el hombro de la tortuga riendo vigorosa y descontroladamente. Ante esta situación, Mikey comenzó a contagiarse de la risa del extraterrestre y a los segundos ambos se encontraban abrazando el cuello del otro riendo como locos.

— Eres muy gracioso — le dijo Arkkan con voz entrecortada tratando de aguantar la risa.

— Sí, lo sé — le respondió.

— Eres lo más graciosos que hemos encontrado desde que llegamos — continuó el extraterrestre sin poder dejar de reír —. Es casi una lástima que tengamos que matarte.

— Sí, una verdadera lástima — dijo Mikey en medio de su ataque de risa —. ¡Espera! ¿Matarme? — se detuvo repentinamente mirando a Arkkan que había dejado de reír pero mantenía en su rostro una siniestra sonrisa.

Mikey se separó bruscamente del extraterrestre retomando sus armas para atacarlo.

— No te preocupes, hemos decidido que al menos serás el último en morir — le dijo Arkkan cínicamente —, así que si yo fuera tú evitaría que ellos murieran tan rápido.

— Sí ya dejaste de reír con tu "amigo", ¡podrías echarnos una mano! — le recriminó Rafael mientras atravesaba por enésima vez la cabeza de un robopie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mikey bajo de la plataforma para ayudar a sus amigos sin tener ninguna oposición de parte del extraterrestre; quien simplemente veía con beneplácito el buen funcionamiento de sus androides.

La incorporación de la tortuga de bandana naranja no parecía cambiar en nada la situación pues los androides continuaban reparándose tan rápido como eran destruidos.

Karai permanecía recostada en la plataforma, como una simple espectadora, observando todo de reojo. Sin ser partícipe de la batalla podía adivinar en el rostro de sus amigos la angustia y la fatiga que a la larga, finalizaría con su derrota.

Frente a ella, la sonrisa triunfal de Yami se dibujaba de forma despreciable. Intentaba reconocer en aquel rostro a Leonardo, el valiente líder que en alguna ocasión logró ganarse su confianza y su corazón; pero sus ojos solo reflejaban maldad y una furia que parecía contenida por mucho tiempo y que imploraba en esos momentos por salir; totalmente distintos a la mirada apacible y bondadosa de Leonardo.

— ¿Te gusta la vista, preciosa? — le preguntó con malicia sin que ella pudiera identificar si se refería a la pelea o al hecho de tenerlo de frente —. Dentro de poco tus amigos morirán, pero tú puedes tener un mejor destino. Destructor me ha pedido que te diga que si decides regresar a su lado perdonará tu vida; con el correspondiente castigo, obviamente.

Las palabras de Yami llevaban una enorme carga de cizaña provocando que Karai olvidará por un momento que era Leonardo quien se encontraba aprisionándola.

— ¡Eso jamás! Prefiero morir aquí que volver con él.

— Eso me imagine — le dijo Yami evidente complacido con su respuesta —. No sabes cuánto quería oír esa respuesta. Para mi será un placer acabar contigo una vez que veas morir al resto de tus amigos.

Karai luchaba por liberarse pero el cuerpo de Yami era muy pesado y el filo sobre su cuello le quitaba la posibilidad de realizar cualquier movimiento antes de que pudiera degollarla. Bajo un poco la mirada hacia su hombro y reconoció la herida que ella misma le había hecho semanas atrás, ahí estaba completamente cicatrizada y apenas perceptible como si hubiera sido hace muchos años. Entonces recordó que sus habilidades de kunoichi no eran lo único que tenían.

Comenzó a juntar saliva y sin previo aviso arrojo un enorme escupitajo cargado de veneno al rostro de Yami quien tuvo que mover su cuerpo para esquivarlo dejando de ejercer presión con la katana en el cuello de la chica.

Karai aprovechó el breve instante para hacerse de su shikomizue y lanzar una rápida estocada hacia la tortuga quien no tuvo otra opción que levantarse rápidamente para evitarla, dejando a la chica completamente libre.

— No podía esperar menos de la hija de Destructor — le dijo con seriedad.

— Te dije que no soy su hija, así como tú no eres Yami. No sé qué te hicieron pero déjanos ayudarte a ser quien eras.

— ¿Quién te dijo que quiero volver a ser quién era? — exclamó Yami guardando sus katanas —. Ustedes son tan nobles, siempre confiando en su amistad, sin saber que eso solo los hace débiles. En cambio yo he encontrado la verdadera fuerza dejando atrás todo lo que era. Ya no soy la débil tortuga que conocían, ¡soy Yami! — Las cuchillas retractiles salieron de sus guantes mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla —. Y este es mi verdadero ser.

Karai lo escuchaba sin entender que es lo que le sucedía, su cuerpo, su rostro, sin duda era Leonardo, peros sus palabras no correspondían en forma alguna a él. Tomó su arma resignándose a hacer algo que no quería: pelearía contra él. Si quería ayudarlo primero debía derrotarlo.

A nivel de piso Abril había comenzado a utilizar sus poderes haciendo levitar las partes robóticas de uno de los androides que acababan de destruir.

"Tal vez pueda contenerlos con mi poder" pensaba mientras se esforzaba por evitar que el robopie volviera a unirse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, de la impresión dejó caer las partes permitiendo que el androide volviera a repararse.

— ¿Qué pasa, Abril? — le preguntó Donatello protegiéndola del ataque de otro de los agresores.

— Hay algo dentro de esos robopies — le respondió con asombro —, algo vivo.

— ¿Algo vivo? Puede ser lo que los controla y permite que se vuelvan a unir — dijo Donnie viendo una posibilidad para destruir a los androides una vez –. Abril debes decirnos donde se encuentran ese algo.

Abril se llevó las manos a la cabeza para enfocarse y concentrarse. Comenzó a escanear el cuerpo de uno de los robopies cercanos a ella tratando de encontrar a la criatura que los controlaba.

Arkkan observaba la escena desde la plataforma y reconoció enseguida el peligro. Se dio la vuelta para retirar la sabana de un aparato bastante ostentoso pero que nadie había tomado en cuenta.

— Parece que al fin lo descubrieron. Qué bueno que veníamos preparados.

El extraterrestre presionó un botón encendiendo el aparato que comenzó a iluminarse con un resplandor rosa y de la cúpula se extendió una antena en forma de triángulo que comenzó a girar velozmente.

Lo que fuera que hiciera el aparato no parecía afectar a ninguna de las tortugas o a Casey, pero con Abril era diferente.

Apenas comenzó a funcionar y la chica sintió de repente una fuerte punzada en su cabeza provocándole un intenso dolor que la obligó a postrarse. Por más que intentaba soportar el dolor, este se intensificaba, al grado que solo pensar le resultaba desagradable, ya no se diga el querer utilizar sus poderes.

Donnie y Casey llegaron a su lado protegiéndola de los robopies que querían aprovechar su situación para acabar con ella.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — preguntó furioso Donnie a Arkkan.

— No es nada, un pequeño experimento que al parecer está resultando bastante adecuado — respondió con tranquilidad Arkkan apoyando sus manos en el barandal y recargando su cabeza en ellas, mientras observaba a la chica retorcerse del dolor.

La localización de Standford había sido todo un reto, pues todos sus comunicadores habían sido bloqueados evitando que fueran fácilmente rastreados. Pero algunos miembros de la Fuerza aseguraban haber visto a varios de sus hombres dirigirse a los muelles. Era una pista que Bishop no podía desechar y afortunadamente era correcta.

Ignorando por completo la situación en la que se encontraba el teniente y los hombres a su cargo, descendió del vehículo dando pasos agigantados para acercarse a Stanford, quien parecía estar resguardando el perímetro de una bodega abandonada.

— Teniente Standford, tengo muchas preguntas para usted y, por su bien, espero que tenga respuestas — le reclamó cuando aún se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

— Coronel Bishop, que agradable sorpresa — respondió con ironía —. Le complacerá saber que hemos capturado a las tortugas y sus amigos en este almacén. Cómo podrá ver he hecho lo que ni usted ha podido.

— Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿qué hace aquí afuera? Deberían estar adentro capturándolas.

— No se preocupe todo está controlado. Ellos pelean con un extraño extraterrestre y no importa quien gané aquí estamos nosotros para acribillar al vencedor.

Consciente de lo que había sucedido en el escondite de Kurtzman, Bishop quería creer en las palabras de Elizabeth y al menos darles el beneficio de la duda a sus antiguos aliados.

— Ha hecho un buen trabajo, teniente, pero creo que es mejor capturar con vida a las tortugas — dio la vuelta para mirar a sus subordinados que los seguían —. Soldados prepárense para entrar.

Al intentar girar para guiar a sus hombres, recibió un fuerte empujón en el hombro que lo hizo retroceder con violencia. En el acto los hombres de Stanford cerraron filas frente a la entrada y levantaron sus armas en dirección del coronel y los demás miembros de la Fuerza quienes hicieron lo propio.

— Me temo que no puedo permitir eso — le dijo Stanford desenfundado su arma —. Yo los encontré y yo los acabaré. No permitiré que ni tú ni nadie me quite mi gloria.

— ¿Estás loco? Esto es una insubordinación. ¡Les ordeno que bajen sus armas! — exclamó de forma imperativa el coronel a la gente de Standford, pero ninguno obedeció. Bishop sacó su arma apuntando directamente hacia Stanford —. Detente Arnold, no querrás hacer esto — le dijo en tono suplicante.

— Te equivocas, no sabes cuánto deseo hacerlo.

El primer disparo se escuchó con un enorme eco que retumbo en los oídos de los presentes. A diferencia de lo que todos esperaban, Standford soltó su arma y cayó al suelo con la mano ensangrentada. Nadie se movió.

— Lo siento pero no me diste alternativa — dijo Bishop acercándose al teniente.

— Ni tú tampoco.

Sin previo aviso, Stanford se levantó ágilmente, demasiado para una persona con ese enorme cuerpo que tenía. Tomo la mano con la que el coronel sostenía su pistola y presionó su muñeca obligándolo a soltarla.

Como si esa fuera la señal esperada, los hombres de Stanford comenzaron a disparar mientras lo sdemás soldados respondían los ataques resguardándose en los vehículos.

Se inició una batalla campal y en medio de la línea de fuego se encontraban los líderes de ambos bandos. Ningún soldado se animaba a disparar a su posición temiendo herir a su respectivo dirigente.

— Estas loco, somos más que ustedes. Estas llevando a tus hombres a una muerte segura — le recriminó Bishop ahogando el dolor que sentía en su muñeca, la cual pensaba se rompería en cualquier momento.

La aseveración de Bishop era correcta. Sus hombres triplicaban en ese momento a los de Standford y seguramente alguno de ellos ya se había comunicado con el cuartel para solicitar refuerzos.

Lentamente los hombres de Stanford caían abatidos por la ráfaga de disparos, pero al teniente parecía no importarle.

— Son hombres leales a mí, dispuestos a dar su vida por mis órdenes. Su sacrificio valdrá la pena sí tú mueres esta noche, porque yo así lo deseo.

Standford tomó el cuello de Bishop con la mano herida, a al que faltaban dos dedos. Una mano que no debería poder moverse, pero que ahora le presionaba el cuello con una fuerza que parecía sobrenatural y amenazaba con romperlo.

— Parece que la fiesta ha comenzado afuera también — exclamó Arkkan al escuchar los disparos que provenían del exterior.

— Esto está mal, Donnie. Necesitamos hacer algo pronto — dijo Casey casi exigiéndole una plan al genio.

Desde que el extraño aparato había comenzado a funcionar, el genio sabía que era el causante de la condición en la que se encontraba Abril. Estaba determinado a apagarlo a toda costa.

— Necesito que protejan a Abril, yo necesito destruir esa máquina — les dijo con determinación.

— ¡Corre! ¡Nosotros la cuidamos! — exclamó Rafa bloqueando los ataques de los androides.

Donatello golpeo a un par de robopies en que se encontraban en su camino, obligándoles a abrir un hueco por donde logró pasar. Mikey utilizó su cadena para atraparlos y evitar que estos fueran a perseguir a su hermano, pero pronto tuvo que dejarlos al verse atacado por las enormes tenazas de otro robopie.

Al legar a plataforma, Donnie tomó su arma poniéndola entre él y Arkkan.

— ¡Apaga esa cosa ahora mismo! — le ordenó a la criatura.

Arkkan se levantó de su posición y se estiro bostezando como si se hubiera acabado de despertar.

— ¿Tú también eres comediante? ¿Nos quieres hacer reír? Porque ya tenemos a nuestro favorito y no pensamos cambiarlo — le dijo en tono de burla.

— No estoy bromeando — hizo girar su bastón bo repetidas ocasiones mostrándole su habilidad para dominarlo —. Si no lo haces tendré que hacerlo yo mismo.

— ¿Con eso? ¿Con un palo? — Arkkan se echó a reír sin reparos tomándose el estómago —. De verdad que todos ustedes son tan graciosos. A nosotros que traemos tecnología y armas que están más allá de tu imaginación, que somos unos genios creadores de caos y destrucción, tú viene y nos amenazas algo tan primitivo como un palo.

— No es un palo, ¡es un bastón bo! — exclamó Donatello proyectando su arma horizontalmente golpeando el pecho del extraterrestre haciéndolo retroceder.

— Cómo quieras — dijo Arkkan en un susurro levantándose del golpe que no parecía haberle hecho el menor daño —. Nosotros te demostraremos lo que es un arma de verdad.

Arkkan levanto su mano con los dedos extendidos, dejando que los gusanos comenzarán salir ondulado de un lado a otro. En un momento pararon y los cinco gusanos quedaron apuntando en dirección a Donatello, como depredadores a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Uno a uno se lanzaron sobre Donatello, quien apenas y podía esquivarlos, golpeándolos de vez en cuando para desviar su trayectoria. Arkkan permanecía inmóvil con la mano extendida dejando que sus gusanos atacaran a su oponente, confiado en que jamás lograría pasarlo.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Espero que al menos tengas una piedra para poder arrojarla — se mofó el extraterrestre.

— Yo no traigo una piedra, pero se de alguien que si puede arrojarte algo — golpeó un gusano contra el piso de la plataforma antes de voltear en dirección hacia sus amigos — ¡Ahora Casey!

En medio de la batalla, el joven justiciero sacó un puck explosivo que dejo caer sobre el mientras levantaba su palo de hockey.

— Esto es por Abril, desgraciado. ¡Goongala! — exclamó golpeando con fuerza el disco que salió disparado directo hacia la máquina.

Arkkan veía el proyectil acercarse a toda velocidad, pero sin inmutarse siquiera, liberó uno de los gusanos de su otra mano, el cual atrapo el disco en el aire antes de llegar a su objetivo. El disco estalló lastimando al gusano, el cual se retorció de un lado a otro antes de volver a ocultarse en el dedo del cual había salido.

— Eso no fue nada agradable — expresó Arkkan con molestia —. Fue un buen intento pero solo lograron lastimar a uno de nuestro traggdarons.

— Si eso no te gusto, esto te gustará menos — le interrumpió Donnie quien había aprovechado la distracción para esquivar a los otros gusanos y posicionarse a un par de metros de Arkkan.

Dio un salto sobre el extraterrestre girando en el aire sosteniendo su bo con ambas manos. Mientras caía, podía ver la máquina que estaba lastimando a Abril justo frente a él. El bastón bo dibujo un semicírculo en el aire mientras se dirigía con fuerza directo a dicha máquina, pero jamás llegó a tocarla.

Dos gusanos habían logrado detener el ataque del Donatello enrollándose en su bo para evitar el golpe. La punta del arma quedó a escasos cinco centímetro lejos del aparato ante la mirada de frustración de su dueño que seguía empujando intentando asestar el golpe sin conseguir que se moviera ni un centímetro más.

— ¿De verdad llegaste a pensar que lo lograrías armado solo con un palo? — le preguntó Arkkan sin esconder una risa burlona.

— Ya te dije que no es un palo, ¡es un bastón bo!

Donatello accionó el mecanismo en su bastón que liberó la cuchilla naginata, la cual se extendió penetrando con limpieza en la máquina.

— Y ahora es una naginata — exclamó Donnie con una mueca jocosa en su rostro.

La antena dejó de girar y el aparato comenzó a soltar pequeñas descargas eléctricas que fueron envolviéndolo hasta que finalmente se escuchó una pequeña explosión interna dejando salir humo por la abertura hecha con naginata y la maquina dejo de funcionar.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? — balbuceaba Arkkan con la boca abierta sin poder creer que la tortuga lo había vencido con una arma tan primitiva.

Abril dejó de sentir al instante el terrible dolor que le taladraba la cabeza. De inmediato continúo con el escaneo de los robopies encontrando al extraño ser que los controlaba.

— En medio de su pecho, cada robopie tiene una extraña criatura controlándolos y uniendo sus partes con una especie de diminuta telaraña — les dijo a sus amigos.

— ¿En medio del pecho? — Preguntó Rafael mientras atravesaba a un robopie justo en el sitio donde la chica le había indicado — ¿Aquí dices?

Un viscoso líquido verde comenzó a escurrir por el sai empapando la mano de Rafael, quien retiro su arma con repulsión dejando caer el cuerpo del androide que se hizo pedazos al momento de caer al piso, como si hubiera recibido todo el daño de la batalla en un solo golpe.

— ¡Parece que si funciona viejo! — exclamó emocionado Casey lanzado un par de discos explosivos al pecho de igual número de androides, los cuales se deshicieron de la misma forma que el primero.

— Si funciona, pero es asqueroso — se quejó Rafael quien parecía ser el único que tenía que hace contacto con el pegajoso líquido que derramaban los androides al ser destruidos.

Uno por uno los robopies fueron cayendo. Ahora que conocían su secreto ya no representaban un reto para las tortugas y sus amigos.

— Parece que al final derrotamos tus armas superiores con nuestras débiles armas primitivas — se burló Donatello de Arkkan quien observaba con incredulidad como sus creaciones eran derrotadas.

Furioso, el extraterrestre atacó a la tortuga de bandana morada con sus gusanos obligándolo a bajar de la plataforma justo en el momento en que último de los androides era destruido por Mikey.

En todo el tiempo al servicio de la Fuerza, Bishop jamás considero la posibilidad de morir en manos de uno de sus subordinados, siempre pensaba que su muerte sería por una amenaza exterior, en esa ocasión no fue diferente. Sin dudarlo introdujo su mano libre en su gabardina de dónde sacó rápidamente un cuchillo de combate, el cual escondía para casos como en el que se encontraba. Lanzó un ataque provocando que Standford lo soltará para evitar el filo. Si bien no había logrado lastimarlo, al menos había conseguido liberarse de su agarre.

— Tienes muchos trucos bajo la manga — le dijo el teniente mientras desenfundaba su propio cuchillo —, pero yo también vengo preparado.

— Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, si piensas que perdonaré esta afrenta estás equivocado.

— Ya no hay marcha atrás, lo único que nos queda es morir — exclamó Standford lanzándose al ataque.

Bishop recibió bloqueó el ataque con su cuchillo, entonces sintió algo extraño, la fuerza del teniente era claramente sobrehumana. Por poco y le arrancaba el arma de su mano.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Bishop? ¿Quieres que te den tu pistola para igualar fuerzas? — Standford lo retaba al notar que Bishop le costaba bloquear sus ataques.

— No la necesito para vencerte.

Bishop no había llegado a su posición por hacerle favores a la gente correcta o porque fuera la mascota de Hawking, y estaba por demostrárselo.

Sabía que de continuar así perdería su arma tarde o temprano. Standford era fuerte, mucho más fuerte, pero Bishop era más inteligente y hábil.

En un momento Standford atacó con toda su fuerza pensando que lograría arrancarla el cuchillo a Bishop, pero el coronel no recibió el golpe. Se movió hacia un lado colocando su pie junto al del teniente, usándolo de apoyo giro su cuerpo con el cuchillo extendido pasando por detrás de su oponente. De un solo tajo corto los tendones detrás de la rodilla de ambas piernas.

No importaba cuan fuerte fuera su rival o si no sentía dolor alguno, al cortar tales ligamentos las piernas de Standford simplemente no podían continuar erguidas, por lo que se desplomó sin poder evitarlo.

— Te advertí que debías detenerte — le dijo guardando su arma dentro de su gabardina.

Standford se encontraba apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades sobre el pavimento intentando levantarse, pero no lograba que sus piernas le respondieran.

— Acaba conmigo, al menos dame una muerte digna — le dijo en tono demandante.

— No mereces ni eso. Serás procesado por alta traición, tendrás suerte si te dejan encerrado de por vida en una fría celda.

Para ese momento el resto de los hombres de Stanford habían caído y los pocos sobrevivientes se encontraban demasiado heridos para continuar luchando, incluso sorprendía que aun estuvieran con vida. Por precaución les colocaron esposas en pies y manos aunque pareciera imposible que pudieran levantarse.

Bishop miraba alrededor observando como sus hombres ayudaban a los heridos. Había sido una noche trágica para él y la Fuerza, demasiadas bajas. Y todavía no finalizaba.

Yami y Karai observaban del otro lado lo ocurrido. La kunoichi estaba satisfecha de ver que sus amigos habían logrado la victoria sin su ayuda. Por otro lado Yami no mostraba ningún tipo reacción, simplemente miraba la escena con indiferencia como si fuera algo que esperaba que pasará.

— Al parecer tus juguetes ya no funcionan — le dijo retándolo para continuar su duelo.

— Si, así parece — le respondió Yami serenamente —. Creo que esta noche tendré que conformarme con llevarme sólo tu cabeza.

Reanudo su ofensiva con sus cuchillas, las cuales eran bloqueadas por la kunoichi. Karai repasaba con la memoria todas las ocasiones en las que había luchado contra Leonardo, cada movimiento, ataque, giro y patada. A veces pensaba que lo conocía tan bien que podía adivinar lo que haría después, pero ahora era diferente. Cuando peleaba con Leonardo sabía que podía confiar en que, si perdía, él detendría su golpe para no lastimarla, pues no era su intención, pero en ese momento no estaba tan segura de que sucedería lo mismo.

Desde que guardo sus espadas, se había preguntado por qué prefería atacarla con las cuchillas de sus guantes. Ahora lo sabía. Mientras más peleaba con él se daba cuenta de que tan diferente era del Leonardo que conocía, sus movimientos eran distintos, más violentos y con mayor fuerza. Usaba esas armas con tal maestría que le recordaba más a Destructor que a Leonardo. De hecho, si sus ojos no lo estuvieran viendo, podría jurar que se encontraba peleando contra su padre adoptivo, pero menos hábil, de otra forma ya la habría derrotado.

— Acabemos con esa cosa — dijo Donatello señalando a Arkkan.

— Vayan ustedes. Yo iré a ayudar a Karai — le refutó Rafael corriendo hacia donde ella peleaba con su hermano.

— Iré con él ustedes encárguense del feo — dijo Casey siguiendo a su amigo.

— ¡Oíste, feo! Nosotros acabaremos contigo — le gritó Mikey lanzándose de inmediato hacia la plataforma seguido de Donatello y Abril.

Mikey llegó por el lado izquierdo y el resto por el derecho, con sus armas en alto listos a esquivar los ataques de los traggdarons.

Arkkan parecía atrapado en medio pero no los atacó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras extendía sus manos de cuyas palmas se abrieron un par de huecos de donde salieron unos dispositivos de forma elipsoidal del tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

— Bueno, parece que esta fiesta se acabó — les dijo con decepción—, pero que sería de una fiesta sin fuegos artificiales.

De cada mano salió un par de traggdarons, los cuales tomaron un dispositivo cada uno y se extendieron arrojándolas en distintas direcciones.

Uno cayó debajo de la plataforma, otra más en la puerta de acceso y las otras dos llegaron al otro lado cerca de los pilares que sostenían la estructura. Al caer cada uno comenzó a emitir un tintineo rojizo que comenzaba a aumentar de velocidad.

Donatello entendió de inmediato lo que eran.

— ¡Son bombas! ¡Aléjense de ellas! — intentó prevenirlos.

Los dispositivos explotaron generando una enorme esfera de fuego como si fueran pequeños soles, y en verdad parecían serlo, pues la enorme cantidad de calor generado comenzó a consumir todo lo que tocaba, fundiendo incluso el acero de la estructura y extendiendo el fuego a través de las cajas de madera que había en todo el lugar. En pocos segundos la bodega se encontraba completamente cubierta por el fuego. Desde las llamas, entre el tumulto de ruidos de metal retorciéndose y el crujir de la madera, reinaba un sonido sobre todo: la siniestra carcajada de Arkkan.


	31. Infierno

**Capítulo 31. Infierno.**

El mismo Bishop supervisó a los soldados que aprisionaron al teniente Standford, revisando cada rincón de su uniforme, previniendo que pudiera tener algún arma oculta; pero sorprendentemente no encontraron nada. Aun así, con todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en esa noche, cualquier medida precautoria no estaba de más, por lo que le ordenaron que se tirará al piso boca abajo y un par de soldados permanecieron a su lado, apuntándole con sus armas, en caso de que intentará escapar.

El coronel veía con desagrado al resto del escuadrón recostado sobre el frío pavimento al igual que su líder. Todos miembros de la Fuerza, todos traidores.

Después de verificar que todo estuviera en orden y que sus hombres tuvieran controlados a los disidentes; volvió el rostro hacia el enorme edificio del almacén que resguardaban. Esa noche habían sucedido muchas cosas que no entendía, pero de algo estaba seguro: las respuestas se encontraban en ese almacén. Seguro de esta afirmación, ordenó a sus hombres que se prepararan para entrar al lugar, mientras él se encaminaba para dirigir el ataque.

Con paso firme se acercaba a la puerta del lugar, empuñando su pistola y dando órdenes mediante señales a sus hombres. Todavía se encontraba a varios metros cuando pudo escuchar un pitido que provenía del interior. Segundos después, la puerta desapareció quedando en su lugar una enorme esfera de fuego, la cual alcanzó a varios de sus hombres que se encontraban en la cercanía.

Bishop dio de manera instintiva un par de pasos hacia atrás y, a pesar de la distancia, podía sentir en su piel el intenso calor que la esfera desprendía. Coloco su mano sobre su frente para cubrir sus ojos del resplandor e intentar observar mejor. No había duda de que esa esfera de fuego no era la única; por un costado del almacén se asomaba parte de una segunda esfera y por los ventanales del techo podía observarse enormes lenguas de fuego que comenzaban a extenderse por todo el lugar amenazando por consumirlo por completo.

— ¡Aléjense! — Ordenó a sus subordinados por temor a que fueran alcanzados por el fuego o por los escombros del lugar, que no tardaría en venirse abajo —. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí dentro? — se preguntó con angustia, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál debía ser su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

Las múltiples explosiones de las esferas de fuego, tomaron a Karai por sorpresa; por unos segundos tuvo que cerrar sus ojos perdiendo de vista a su enemigo. Al abrirlos, un intenso resplandor la obligó a entrecerrarlos nuevamente, hasta que se adaptaron poco a poco a tal luminosidad, solo para encontrarse con que se encontraba en la antesala del infierno.

Para su fortuna, parecía que su contrincante tampoco se esperaba las explosiones. Yami se encontraba del otro lado de la plataforma, levantándose con lentitud mientras observaba desconcertado el fuego que se extendía en todas direcciones.

— Maldito Arkkan, ¿por qué tienes que hacer cosas tan impredecibles? — masculló con ira enfocandose en su compañero a lo lejos.

Al menos veía con beneplácito que la acción del extraterrestre había retrasado la intervención de Rafael y Casey para ayudar a la kunoichi. Ambos se encontraban aún tendidos en el piso resguardándose de los daños primarios de las explosiones.

— ¡El lugar se derrumba! No vale la pena seguir luchando, ven con nosotros, Leonardo—. La voz de Karai lo puso nuevamente en alerta.

Al volver el rostro hacia la kunoichi, la observó extendiéndole la mano en forma amistosa, pero empuñando con firmeza su espada en la otra mano, siempre prevenida. No pudo evitar mirar con desprecio esa mano que le invitaba a huir con ella, para él era un insulto, una señal de la debilidad que había mencionado y de la cual no quería formar parte.

— Sigues pensando que estás hablando con Leonardo — sin previo aviso se lanzó en un ataque feroz, el cual esquivó Karai con dificultad para tomar de nuevo una posición de combate —. ¡Te he dicho que mi nombre es Yami! Y si piensas que estas llamas me preocupan, entonces es seguro que no me conoces.

Karai lo veía con melancolía, no podía creer que fuera la misma tortuga con la que había luchado infinidad de veces y la cual había logrado meterse poco a poco en su corazón. Su rostro llenó de ira iba acorde a sus palabras, no parecía estar dispuesto a abandonar la lucha a pesar del peligro en que se encontraban. Sin más remedio, empuñó su espada con determinación.

— Que así sea entonces — murmuró con desgano cruzando su espada con las filosas cuchillas de Yami, resplandeciendo con la luz de las llamas que ya les rodeaban.

En el otro extremo del almacén, Arkkan no paraba de reír complacido con el caos provocado con sus bombas. Sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó al aparato que Donatello había dañado, extrayendo una placa pequeña parecida a un chip de computadora.

— No sé qué sea eso — le dijo Donatello de pie a sus espaldas, amenazándolo con su naginata —, pero estoy seguro que si tú lo quieres no es nada bueno.

— ¿Eres Donatello, verdad? Te prometemos que recordaremos ese nombre hasta el día en que por fin te matemos.

— No me interesa que me recuerdes, dame eso de inmediato — le ordenó recargando el filo de su arma en la espalda del extraterrestre.

Arkkan volvió el rostro para mirar sobre su hombro a la tortuga. —Si lo quieres, tendrás que matarnos —. Acto seguido abrió de manera desproporcionada la boca arrojando el dispositivo en ella para engullirlo.

Donatello miraba estupefacto como aquel extraño ser se tragaba la pieza tecnológica sin problemas, no se dio cuenta que al mismo tiempo extendía los gusanos de la otra mano que se acercaban peligrosamente a sus pies.

— ¡Cuidado! — exclamó Abril lanzando su tessen para golpear al gusano que se encontraba más cerca de la tortuga, provocando que el genio reaccionará dando un salto hacia atrás esquivando el resto —. Ten cuidado Donnie, este tipo no juega limpio.

Arkkan giro completamente para encararlos mostrando ambas hileras de dientes puntiagudos en una macabra sonrisa.

— Creo que lo mejor será atacarlo de otra forma — exclamó Abril llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza para iniciar un ataque psíquico.

— Esto va a ser interesante — dijo el extraterrestre en forma retadora, esperando que la chica completará su ofensiva.

Abril se concentró para buscar la mente de Arkkan y atacarla directamente. No tardó demasiado en conectarse con ella. De pronto algo inesperado sucedió. Al instante de sincronizarse con la mente de la criatura, otras mentes comenzaron a invadirla, un tumulto de voces, gritos y alaridos comenzaron a penetrar en sus pensamientos de tal forma que pronto perdió el enlace con la mente del extraterrestre. Ni siquiera podía intentar realizar su ataque pues la enorme cantidad de mentes que se habían conectado a la suya le impedían enfocarse en su objetivo y llenaban sus pensamientos de tal forma que no podía soportarlo, teniendo que romper el enlace para detener la jaqueca que comenzaba a atacarla. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza intentando apaciguar el dolor.

— ¡Abril! — la llamó la tortuga de bandana morada colocándose frente ella para protegerla de cualquier ataque de su enemigo —. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí — respondió secamente sin lograr discernir lo que había sucedido.

— Parece que ha mordido más de lo que podía masticar — les dijo Arkkan irónicamente, mientras levantaba su brazo a la altura de su rostro para presionar un par de botones en su muñequera —, y tenemos muchas sorpresas más, preparadas especialmente para ustedes.

Karai apenas podía mantener el ritmo de la lucha contra Yami, no sabía si era percepción suya, por no querer lastimar realmente a Leonardo, o si en verdad los ataques eran más violentos. La realidad era que Yami atacaba sin miramientos, con una fuerza desmedida intentando golpear a su rival. De repente, la tortuga con la máscara negra se detuvo, quedándose inmóvil por un breve instante. Podía sentir una sensación placentera desde su cabeza, recorriendo su cuerpo a través de la columna vertebral, como una descarga de energía que tensaba sus músculos.

Yami bajo los brazos relajado, dando un enorme suspiro. "Al fin haces algo bueno" dijo más para sí mismo ante una desconcertada Karai, quien observaba el extraño comportamiento de su adversario sin lograr entender lo que le sucedía. Tan repentinamente como había dejado de pelear, volvió a iniciar una nueva ofensiva; como en las otras ocasiones, la kunocihi bloqueó el ataque, pero con una enorme diferencia.

A pesar de haberse plantado con firmeza para recibir el ataque, Karai sentía como sus brazos se doblaban ante la fuerza del impacto, parecía que la habían atacado con una enorme viga de acero y no con las cuchillas que Yami utilizaba. La potencia del golpe hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, dejando caer una rodilla al piso. Tuvo que hacer gala de sus conocimientos en ninjutsu para rodar en el piso y evitar el segundo golpe que se incrustó en la rejilla metálica.

"Esto no es posible, ¿cómo se hizo tan fuerte de repente?" pensaba mientras se levantaba dando un par de pasos para poner algo de distancia de por medio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No querías derrotarme para llevarme contigo? — le cuestionó Yami sonriéndole con cinismo.

Casey se levantaba algo aturdido del piso. Al notar a su amigo a su lado lo movió para revisar si estaba bien. En seguida Rafael salió de su letargo incorporándose con lentitud quejándose en todo momento de haberse estropeado el caparazón. De manera instintiva, dirigió su mirada a la plataforma observando el momento justo en que Karai esquivaba por muy poco el segundo ataque de Yami. Un presentimiento de tragedia lo invadió, por lo que inmediato se puso de pie echando a correr en dirección a la kunoichi. Corría con desesperación, atravesando el lugar rodeado por completo por el fuego, esquivando las enormes llamas que, por momentos, parecían tener vida e intentaban retrasarlo cerrándole el camino y rosando su piel. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor, Rafael seguía su carrera con el temor de no lograr llegar a tiempo.

Tuvo que detenerse pues una columna cayó justo frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso. Su temor se hizo cada vez más palpable, al notar que la columna sostenía uno de los extremos de la plataforma donde Karai y Yami luchaban. Como era de esperarse, la estructura hizo un ruido ensordecedor antes de comenzar a reclinarse hacia el costado donde había perdido su apoyo.

Karai sintió que el piso se movía hacia un costado; por instinto se aferró del barandal aunque este se encontraba demasiado caliente. Sus guantes la protegieron, pero no evitaron el dolor en sus dedos al tocar el ardiente metal. A pesar de todo, su táctica parecía haber funcionado y evitó caer de la plataforma hasta que ésta se detuvo, apenas en una pieza, a escaso metros del suelo.

Levantó el rostro para localizar a Yami en medio del mar de fuego, pensaba que el colapso repentino de la plataforma lo había hecho perder su posición, como había sucedido con ella. Para su sorpresa, esto no fue así. Yami ya estaba encima de ella descargando un brutal ataque con sus cuchillas.

La kunoichi levantó el brazo por reflejo para tratar de rechazarlo, pero la mala postura en que se encontraba, aunado a la terrible fuerza del golpe, provocaron que soltará su arma en el acto pues sentía que de no hacerlo perdería la mano también. Intentó retroceder dando un salto, encontrándose acorralada por un muro de llamas; sofocada por el calor y el intenso humo no pudo evitar el agarre de Yami, quien la tomó por el hombro levantándola del piso para luego encajarle la rodilla justo en el estómago. Karai sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban por completo, intentaba luchar por no desfallecer en ese momento, pues sabía que de hacerlo era probable que no volviera a despertar, aunque estar consciente no parecía mejorar en nada su situación.

Yami soltó a su presa quien cayó de rodillas doblada al frente con las manos en el estómago, intentando de manera infructuosa calmar el dolor.

— A esto me refería — le dijo con desprecio observándola pacientemente, seguro de que ya no tenía nada para defenderse —. Dependes tanto de tus amigos que eres débil sin su ayuda. ¿Dónde están ahora? Seguramente ocultos, asustados y luchando por sobrevivir en medio del caos y la destrucción, abandonándose entre ellos a su propia suerte.

— No es verdad… — le replicó con coraje pero con una voz entrecortada —, nosotros nunca nos abandonamos… tú deberías saberlo… Somos tus amigos.

— Niña tonta, sigues insistiendo en algo que no existe, déjame dejártelo en claro — Yami levantó su mano con las cuchillas retráctiles, brillando intensamente sobre la cabeza de la tortuga, conjugándose perfectamente con el escenario en llamas que los rodeaba por completo: una visión del infierno —. ¡Leonardo murió! ¡Yo soy Yami!

Karai observaba con angustia el movimiento de las cuchillas en firme dirección hacía ella. Podía esquivarlas, a pesar del dolor. Podría simplemente hacerse a un lado y dejarse caer de la plataforma, aunque eso la arrojaría directamente al mar de fuego a su alrededor; pero preferible eso que él saber que Leonardo era quien le arrancaría la vida. Sí, podría hacerlo; pero su mente y su cuerpo no respondían a sus impulsos de kunoichi, ya ni siquiera veía el arma que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. Su mirada estaba clavada por completo en los ojos de Leonardo, intentando identificar en ellos a la tortuga que recordaba, al guerrero con el que tantas veces había luchado; identificar al menos el mínimo rasgo de aquellos ojos que le había animado a confesar su amor cuando pareció verlos reflejados en la espada del altar. Pero no encontró nada. Sólo odio y un insano deseo de sangre. Quería convencerse de que todo sería como antes. Muy en el fondo guardaba la tonta esperanza de que el mutante frente a ella reaccionaría en el último momento, que volvería a recordarla y todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta; de que detendría el golpe mortal a escasos milímetros antes de hacerle daño; en verdad deseaba que así fuera, pero todo indicaba lo contrario. Aun si no se movió.

El viaje de las cuchillas le parecía eterno en ese momento, aunque en realidad duró apenas un segundo. Un segundo en el que todos sus deseos y esperanzas fueron destrozados; un segundo en el cual se dio cuenta de que quien la atacaba no era realmente Leonardo; un segundo en el volvió a recordar la misma angustia y desesperación que había sentido días antes al pensar que perdía al ser amado. Un eterno segundo que culminó cuando las puntas de las cuchillas probaron finalmente la carne trémula, pasando de largo dejando un delgado hilillo de sangre en el aire.

Pero no era la sangre de Karai la que había dado un torno carmesí a las cuchillas de Yami. Rafael había logrado sortear todos los obstáculos encendidos, arrojándose hacia Karai en el momento justo para quitarla del camino de la mortal cuchilla, cubriendo el cuerpo de la kunoichi con el suyo y recibiendo el ataque del que fuera su hermano mayor. Rodó algunos metros sobre la superficie de la plataforma, abrazando de manera protectora a la kunoichi.

Karai despertó finalmente de su letargo, apenas alcanzando a comprender lo que acababa de suceder, miraba incrédula a la tortuga que antes pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que nunca confiaría en ella y ahora se encontraba ahí salvándola del peligro en el que ella misma se había colocado.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?¡ — exclamo furioso hacia Yami interponiéndose entre él y Karai. En su brazo derecho tenía una profunda herida, de donde escurría un hilo de sangre el cual recorría dicha extremidad hasta llegar al codo, terminando su camino para precipitarse al suelo de la plataforma. A pesar de lo escandalosa de la herida, Rafael parecía no prestarle ninguna importancia, poniendo toda su atención en la figura que se asemejaba a su hermano frente a él, pero que dudaba que lo fuera debido a su comportamiento.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta se volvió hacia Karai tomándola de la cintura y dando un salto fuera de la plataforma.

Yami observaba la escena e intento seguirlos, pero tuvo que detenerse para esquivar un par de discos de hockey con explosivos. En ese momento una de las vigas del techo cedió por completo cayendo entre ellos impidiéndole el paso.

A pesar de lo sucedido, Karai se levantó soltándose del agarre de Rafael, dando un par de pasos de regreso a la plataforma de donde la habían sacado, pero fue detenida con rudeza por la misma tortuga de bandana roja.

— ¡Déjalo, ahora no hay tiempo! Debemos escapar — le dijo con cierta compasión, adivinando las intenciones de la kunoichi.

Karai fijo la mirada al fondo de la bodega, identificando de inmediato la figura de Leonardo dibujándose tenuemente detrás de una cortina de fuego y humo. Aunque le costará aceptarlo, sabía que Rafael tenía razón. Hizo un ademan con la cabeza indicándole que estaba de acuerdo y sin más lo siguió junto con Casey para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos.

Donatello y los demás se encontraban bastante ocupados esquivando a los traggdarons que se lanzaban constantemente como lanzas en su contra. De inmediato Rafael se aproximó a su hermano desviando el ataque de uno de los gusanos con ayuda de su sai.

— El edificio se cae. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Donnie — le dijo a su hermano con angustia, soportando el dolor que le provocaba mover el brazo herido.

— A la derecha, hay una trampilla que debe llevar al drenaje de este lugar y de ahí a los muelles — le respondió el genio sin lograr evitar fijar su mirada en su brazo completamente ensangrentado, pero decidió no mencionar nada al notar que el mismo Rafael parecía no prestarle atención.

— Pues que están esperando. ¡Muévanse! — les dijo a todos en tono imperativo.

De inmediato Donatello llegó a la trampilla y con ayuda de Casey levantaron la pesada tapa, encontrándose con un maloliente hueco que, esperaban, tuviera una salida al mar.

El resto del grupo llegó rápidamente esquivando los múltiples ataques de Arkkan, mientras Rafael tomaba la labor de escudo protegiéndolos lo mejor posible. Mikey fue el primero en bajar seguido de Casey, pero en ese momento de otro lado del almacén, un estruendo llamó la atención de los demás. Atravesando varias cajas encendidas, la figura de Yami se abría paso entre las llamas acercándose a su posición.

Karai se detuvo nuevamente creyendo que tal vez había vuelto a la normalidad, pero volvió a encontrarse con la misma mirada maligna con la que había tenido que liar en la plataforma.

Sin consideración alguna, Rafael la tomó de la cintura halándola con fuerza y arrojándola prácticamente al hueco de la alcantarilla, provocando un insulto que hizo eco en los muros del drenaje.

— ¡Nos vamos ahora! — les dijo a Donnie y Abril quienes eran los únicos que quedaban.

Abril se concentró haciendo levitar una par de cajas envueltas en llamas, arrojando cada uno a los extremos de la bodega, las cuales se hicieron pedazos en el camino. Tanto Yami como Arkkan, detuvieron su carrera para evitar las cientos de esquirlas candentes que se aproximaban hacia ellos. La táctica solo les hizo perder un par de segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que las tortugas y compañía lograrán escapar.

Yami se acercó con tranquilidad hacia el sitio por donde sus enemigos habían escapado, así mismo lo hizo su compañero extraterrestre, quedándose un momento de pie observando la pestilente y obscura oquedad.

— Pero qué lugar tan acogedor — exclamó Arkkan con sarcasmo, aunque en realidad no le era desagradable — ¿los seguimos?

— ¿Tienes la información? — preguntó observando el infierno a su alrededor.

— Por supuesto — respondió el extraterrestre, comenzando a hacer unos repugnantes sonidos guturales antes de regurgitar el dispositivo que se había tragado anteriormente, mostrándolo con orgullo.

— Entonces tenemos lo que queríamos, apeguémonos al plan. Nos encargaremos de ellos después.

De inmediato Arkkan sujetó con los gusanos de una de sus manos a su compañero y extendió la otra hacia arriba, liberando los gusanos que se aferraron del borde del tragaluz y enseguida halaron a ambos hacia el techo, permitiéndoles salir por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado sus enemigos.

Estando en el techo del almacén, una luz los ilumino inmediatamente cegándolos por un instante. Fuera del almacén, cientos de soldados de la Fuerza los rodeaban, iluminándolos con reflectores y apuntándoles con sus armas. Pudieron reconocer fácilmente a Bishop pues les hablaba con autoridad con un megáfono ordenándoles que se rindieran de inmediato. Cerca de él identificaron a sus antiguos aliados, sometidos con el rostro pegado al pavimento.

— ¡Inútiles! —exclamó en tono despectivo —. No los necesitamos más, pero aún pueden servirnos. Arkkan dispón de ellos.

El extraterrestre lo miró con cierto aire de molestia, como si la orden no le hiciera ninguna gracia; muy a su pesar oprimió un botón en su muñequera.

Bishop miraba con recelo a ambos personajes, esperaba atraparlos con vida pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar ningún miembro más de la Fuerza. Esperó unos segundos a que se rindieran pero con la resolución de dar la orden de "fuego" en caso de ser necesario. Nunca esperó lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Repentinamente, Standford y sus subordinados, comenzaron a retorcerse en el suelo, convulsionando violentamente como si algo les quemará por dentro. Todos presentaban el mismo comportamiento, hasta que se detuvieron de pronto con la espada arqueada y los músculos tensos mientras soltaban un largo y desgarrador alarido de dolor. Lo que sucedió a continuación parecía improbable, cada uno de los miembros de la Fuerza que se había insubordinado rompieron con facilidad las esposas que los apresaban, tanto en pies como en manos.

Al verse liberados, los hombres de Standford comenzaron a atacar de manera indiscriminada a los demás miembros de la Fuerza; utilizando para ello nada más que sus propias manos de una forma violenta y sanguinaria, impulsados únicamente por un instinto asesino. Incluso Standford se levantó, ignorando cualquier tipo de lógica que dictará que no debía ser capaz ponerse de pie, menos aun de caminar.

Los miembros de la Fuerza comenzaron a disparar contra sus excompañeros para defenderse de sus ataques, uno a uno los agresores comenzaron a caer abatidos por los múltiples disparos que provenían de varias direcciones, perforando sus cuerpos en reiteradas ocasiones más allá de lo que cualquier persona normal soportaría.

— ¡Detente! — le ordenó Bishop al teniente Standford que se dirigía hacia él con una mirada perdida, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Bishop tomó su arma y comenzó a disparar varias veces a las piernas de Standford, esperando que esto fuera suficiente para detenerlo, pero no fue así. Sin alternativa alguna, dirigió otra ráfaga a puntos vitales, incluyendo un disparo directo a la cabeza; sólo de esta forma el enorme cuerpo del teniente se desplomó finalmente, pero aun así continúo convulsionando en el piso echando espuma por la boca durante algunos segundos. Un extraño líquido verduzco comenzó a salir de su nariz hasta que, finalmente, su cuerpo dejó de moverse; quedando plasmado en su rostro una horrible mueca de dolor con la boca abierta y los ojos amenazando por salir de sus cavidades. Un rápido vistazo por el lugar, daba cuenta que este triste fin habían tenido el resto de los hombres de Standford.

Instintivamente, el coronel giró en dirección al almacén que en ese momento comenzaba a desplomarse, buscando con desesperación a los causantes de todas las desgracias de esa noche; pero solo se encontró con una enorme fogata que crujía sin cesar; no había rastro de Yami o de Arkkan.

Al cerciorarse con el resto de sus hombres, obtuvo la respuesta que temía: todos se habían distraído con el último acto de Standford y sus hombres; nadie sabía por dónde habían escapado las dos criaturas.

Lleno de frustración, Bishop se quitó del oído el intercomunicador para posteriormente arrojarlo contra el pavimento; sin duda había sido una noche frustrante no solo para él, sino para toda la Fuerza. Una noche donde habían perdido a un gran número de soldados y ni siquiera habían logrado eliminar a la amenaza. El único consuelo era que habían podido identificarlo y corroborar lo dicho por la teniente Dross, pero eso era un consuelo bastante pobre para el coronel, quien desde ese momento juró no descansar hasta acabar con los causantes de esa trágica noche.

* * *

El regreso a la guarida fue más sombrío que en otras ocasiones. El reencuentro con su antiguo líder debió ser motivo de alegría al saber que se encontraba con vida pero, por el contrario, saber que ahora era uno de sus enemigos solo había llenado sus corazones de amargura y pesares.

En la guarida los esperaban angustiados Splinter y el señor O'Neil, puesto que faltaban sólo un par de horas para el amanecer. Al ver las condiciones en las que llegaban, su angustia no hizo más que acrecentarse.

Enseguida, ambos preguntaron el motivo de su tardanza y la razón por la cual habían llegado heridos y maltrechos. El grupo intercambio miradas entre ellos como si dudarán en si debían responder a la pregunta o siquiera si alguno de ellos estuviera seguro de lo que les había ocurrido.

Fue Abril quien se decidió a hablar en nombre de todos. Con voz cansada, y deteniéndose en varias ocasiones para seleccionar sus palabras con sumo cuidado, les relató los pormenores de lo ocurrido en esa noche. Comenzó con su encuentro con la teniente Dross, aprovechando para ofrecer una disculpa a todos por no haberles contado antes; conforme avanzaba en su relato, tanto su progenitor como su maestro mostraban un rostro lleno de incredulidad, sobre todo al momento en que tuvo que contarles sobre su lastimoso encuentro con Leonardo y el caos que esto provocó.

Mientras Abril hablaba, Donatello aprovechó para atender las heridas de Rafael y Karai, quienes habían resultado más lastimados que el resto; en especial su hermano de bandana roja cuya herida había dejado de sangrar pero amenazaba con volver a fluir en cualquier momento.

Cuando Abril finalizó con su relato, Splinter ya no podía mantenerse en pie y optó por sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala, tomando un largo respiro creando un enorme silencio en el lugar que nadie osaba romper; hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

— ¿Están seguros qué se trataba de Leonardo? — les cuestionó poniendo en tela de duda lo que la pelirroja les había contado.

Por unos segundos nadie se atrevía a asegurar nada, pues en su corazón albergaban la esperanza de que todo fuera una ilusión, una pesadilla o una broma cruel de alguno de sus enemigos.

— Sí, era real — respondió finalmente Karai ante la mirada de asombro de todos, pues aunque sus palabras reflejaban una profunda tristeza, las había dicho con convicción.

Efectivamente, si alguien estaba calificado para responder a la pregunta era sin duda Karai, puesto que ella había estado más cerca de él durante su pelea.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — le preguntó Donatello con curiosidad, intentando que su mente analítica obtuviera más información antes de sacar conclusiones.

— Yo… — la kunoichi dudó por un momento en continuar, de verdad quisiera no estar tan segura pero sabía que, por más que le doliera, la verdad era demasiado evidente —. Mientras peleaba contra él, pude ver la cicatriz que dejó la herida en su hombro; la que yo misma le hice semanas atrás. Estoy completamente segura que era Leonardo, pero al mismo tiempo no era él.

— Explícate, Miwa — le pidió su padre.

— Era el cuerpo de Leonardo, de eso estoy segura pero… sus palabras — Karai clavó la mirada en piso al recordar el dialogo que había tenido con Leonardo, intentando discernir si era conveniente decirles lo que había dicho —, hablaba como si no fuera él, con tanto odio y rencor hacia nosotros y no solo eso, su mirada no era la misma que conocía; sus ojos reflejaban una violencia y un deseo por lastimarnos. Es como si no fuera él, como si alguien hubiera tomado su cuerpo. Alguien como Destructor.

— ¿Es eso posible? ¿Tal vez le lavaron el cerebro y sólo necesite recordarnos? — Mikey, incrédulo, lanzó una serie de cuestionamientos a lo que decía la kunoichi.

— Parecía que si nos recordaba, pero no le importaba. Él sólo quería lastimarnos en ese momento.

— ¡Debes estar equivocada! Tal vez escuchaste mal por toda la confusión y el ruido de la pelea — volvió a intervenir Mikey, tomando por los hombros a la kunoichi y agitándola con fuerza como intentando hacerla reaccionar.

— Es verdad lo que dice — interrumpió Rafael deteniendo a su hermano menor —. Si de algo estoy seguro es que Leonardo jamás lastimaría a Karai o a alguno de nosotros; pero si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo, es probable que la hubiera decapitado. Esta es la prueba — finalizó señalando el vendaje que tenía en el brazo donde se podía distinguir un leve tono rojizo que comenzaba a mancharlo.

— ¡No es verdad, hermano! — Mikey seguía cegado a creer lo que los demás daban por hecho — Debe haber una explicación; tal vez sólo actuaba para confundir al extraterrestre, tal vez está espiando al Pie o…

Antes de que continuará hablando, Abril lo tomó entre sus brazos de forma afectuosa. "Está bien, Mikey. Todos estamos afectados por lo ocurrido", le susurró intentando calmarlo.

— Hay algo más — dijo de pronto Karai aun con el rostro desencajado —. Me dijo que Destructor quería que volviera con él.

Un miedo indescriptible llenó el corazón de todos los presentes; por si las desgracias de esa noche no fueran suficientes, ahora se enteraban de que existía la posibilidad de que Destructor estuviera con vida.

— Tiene lógica. Si Leonardo logró sobrevivir no veo porque Destructor no haría lo mismo. Tal vez todo lo ocurrido esa noche formaba parte de su plan — exclamó Donatello tomando su barbilla con su mano.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan analítico, cerebrito? — le reclamó Casey dándole una palmada en la cabeza, la cual no fue bien recibida por el genio.

— ¿Qué piensas, padre? — preguntó la kunoichi al ver que su padre se había quedado pensativo.

— Si en verdad era Leonardo a quien se enfrentaron esta noche, no estamos seguros de lo que ocurrió con él durante este tiempo. No sabemos qué cosas le hizo Destructor, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que, mientras no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes, debemos considerarlo un peligro para nosotros — les dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Pero es nuestro hermano? — le cuestionó Mikey.

— ¡Es un peligro! Prueba de ello es la herida que tu hermano tiene en el brazo. Además debemos ser cuidadosos pues es muy probable que Destructor este con vida. Tengo que el presentimiento que el encuentro de esta noche es solo el preludio a algo más grande — les dijo sin poder esconder la angustia que le causaba sus propias palabras.

— Si eso es cierto, debemos ir por él. Seguro que se encuentra en la sede del Pie — exclamó impetuosamente Rafael tratando de persuadir a los demás.

— ¡No! — ordenó su sensei con autoridad —. Es probable que estén esperándonos con una trampa y ustedes no están ahora en condiciones de pelear — le dijo dando un ligero golpe con su bastón en el brazo de Rafael, provocando en éste una mueca de dolor —. Lo mejor por ahora es descansar y dejar que sus heridas se curen. Después planearemos la forma en que podemos traer a Leonardo de regreso con nosotros.

Todos aceptaron la sugerencia de Splinter, pues en verdad se encontraban agotados. Casey se despidió del grupo para retirarse a su hogar antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Los demás hicieron la propio retirándose a sus aposentos.

Rafael se aproximó a Karai, deteniéndola del hombro antes de que logrará entrar a su habitación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó preocupado, pues en verdad se notaba que había sido afectada por su pelea con Leonardo.

— Sí — le respondió ella con desencanto —, sólo necesito descansar.

— Entiendo. Sé que este encuentro no fue nada fácil para ti, pero tienes que confiar en que hallaremos la forma de traerlo de vuelta. Sí necesitas algo, ahora sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— Gracias Rafael — le dijo con una sonrisa fingida que no engañaba a nadie —. No debes preocuparte, estaré bien.

Sin más, entró a su habitación cerrando rápidamente la puerta para evitar que la volvieran a detener. Se recargó un instante en la puerta sin soltar la perilla; finalmente a solas, no logró contener un par de lágrimas que desde hace tiempo luchaban por salir, mordiendo su labio para evitar emitir cualquier sollozó, pues sabía que Rafael se encontraba todavía de pie del otro lado de la puerta.

En efecto, la tortuga de bandana roja se encontraba aún en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado, mirando con tristeza el pedazo de madera que los separaba. Casi podía imaginarse que escuchaba su llanto, luchando por reprimir el impulso por abrir esa puerta y sostenerla entre sus brazos para consolarla. Sabía que si lo hacía era probable que no lo rechazará, ahora que estaba tan frágil e indefensa; pero no lo haría. No lo haría porque sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, pues, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, él no estaba completamente seguro de querer que Leonardo volviera. Para Rafael eso sólo significaba una cosa: al vivir Leonardo, sus esperanzas de ganar el corazón de Karai morían sin remedio.

Avergonzado por sentir ese sentimiento tan egoísta, optó por dirigirse a su habitación para hacer lo que su sensei le había recomendado.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿has fallado? — la voz de Destructor resonaba en el salón como un rugido amenazante.

— No, éste ataque fue para obtener información —respondió con indiferencia Yami, quien no se amedrentaba ante el líder del clan del Pie, aunque se veía obligado a arrodillarse ante su presencia.

— ¿Cuándo piensas entregarme a Yoshi?

— En realidad… — intervino imprudentemente Arkkan, quien se encontraba al lado de Yami, pero a diferencia de éste, no mostraba ningún respeto a Destructor por lo que se encontraba prácticamente recostado en la escalinata —, tenemos la información necesaria, creemos que podríamos llevar a cabo nuestro plan…

— ¡En un par de días! — le interrumpió abruptamente Yami.

Destructor miró a ambos con recelo, sabía que Yami le ocultaba algo, pero no le importaba siempre que cumpliera con su palabra de entregarle a sus enemigos; en cuanto a Arkkan, le causaba un enorme desagrado tenerlo cerca, sobre todo porque desde un principio había dejado en claro que no sería uno de sus lacayos. Lo soportaba únicamente porque Yami le aseguraba que lo necesitaba para su plan.

— Sabes que no toleró las derrotas — Destructor extendió una de sus cuchillas permitiendo que el filo rozará peligrosamente el cuello de la tortuga —. La próxima vez espero un mejor resultado.

— Así será, maestro — le dijo Yami con firmeza levantando la cabeza con lo cual permitió que el filo le hiciera una leve herida a la que no dio importancia.

— Por tu bien, más te vale que así sea — Sin más, retiró su cuchilla ordenando a la tortuga que se retirara.

Mientras cruzaba el salón, seguido por el extraterrestre, el resto de los mutantes del Pie no dejaban de sonreír de manera burlona.

— Parece que el favorito ha caído de la gracia del maestro Destructor — exclamó Rahzar de forma mordaz cuando pasaba junto a él.

Yami se detuvo justo en el acto mirando de reojo al mutante, el cual se preparó junto con sus compañeros esperando una reacción violenta de su parte.

— Voy a necesitar al resto de los miembros del clan del Pie para llevar a cabo mi plan — dijo con fuerza para que Destructor lo escuchará.

— Dispón de ellos como te plazca, siempre que me concedas mi venganza — le respondió con apatía.

Garra de Tigre y los demás no vieron con buenos ojos la concesión otorgada por su líder, menos aun cuando Yami les dirigió una mirada de condolencia, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, para posteriormente seguir su camino y retirarse.

Yendo a sus aposentos a descansar, fue detenido con violencia por uno de los gusanos de Arkkan, el cual se enredó en su cuello.

— ¿Qué estas planeando? — le cuestionó el extraterrestre mirándolo con desagrado.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Yami sosteniendo el gusano para evitar que terminara de estrangularlo.

— Tenemos la información que necesitamos. Podemos armar el dispositivo hoy mismo y acabar con las tortugas.

— Lo sé, pero necesito tiempo — le indicó Yami forcejeando aun.

— ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? — preguntó Arkkan perdiendo la paciencia.

— Conocimiento — respondió con convicción.

Arkkan lo miraba con desconfianza, si bien eran aliados, sabía que no estaban juntos porque se agradarán.

— Esta noche perdimos a varios insectos potenciadores, de hecho solo nosotros hemos hecho sacrificios. ¿Por qué deberíamos seguir confiando en ti?

— Porque no tienes opción — respondió la tortuga encarándolo —. Has estado esperando por años por alguien como yo, hemos planeado esto con mucho cuidado. En dos días nuestras metas se cumplirán. Las tortugas, el Kraang, el clan del Pie… todos estarán destruidos, y tú y yo seremos los únicos ganadores, sin nadie que pueda detenernos. Pero si no confías en mí, puedes acabar conmigo ahora — en ese momento soltó al traggdaron permitiéndole que apresara con libertad su cuello.

El extraterrestre se acercó amenazante, mostrando sus afilados colmillos y presionando con fuerza su cuello cortándole la respiración. Ya no sonreía como en otras ocasiones, podía decirse que en verdad pensaba deshacerse de su aliado.

— Nosotros no te servimos a ti, tú nos sirves a nosotros. No lo olvides — le dijo antes de liberarlo permitiéndole respirar —. Ahora, será mejor que descanses. Nosotros iremos a preparar nuestra sorpresa — finalizó volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa socarrona que le caracterizaba —. Dulces sueños.

Yami se encontraba en el suelo jalando aire a bocanadas. "No lo olvidaré" pensaba mirando con odio a su compañero mientras se alejaba. A pesar de todo sabía que se necesitaban mutuamente, pero en algún punto uno traicionaría al otro, la cuestión era quien lo haría primero. En ese momento sonrío para sus adentros, pues al conseguir el tiempo que necesitaba, él había asestado el primer golpe.


	32. El que lo sabe todo

**Capítulo 32. El que lo sabe todo.**

La luz del Sol golpeó con intensidad las pupilas de Kurtzman, quien se protegió con la palma de su mano. Si bien agradecía la oportunidad de volver a ver al Astro Rey, le preocupaba el destino que tendría la teniente Dross. A pesar de que había sido un participe voluntario en la pequeña cruzada de la teniente por descubrir la verdad, Elizabeth había abogado por él argumentando que todo lo había planeado ella y que le había obligado a participar bajo amenazas. Era obvio que nadie le creyó, pero aun así, gracias a este testimonio, le otorgaron la libertad al anciano reportero con la condicionante de que se mantendría una estrecha vigilancia por parte de la Fuerza; era así como Bishop le demostraba su pérdida de confianza en el que antes consideraba uno de sus pocos amigos.

Kurtzman hecho una mirada sobre su hombro, deseándole suerte a Elizabeth, quien parecía decidida a cargar con todas las culpas y consecuencias de aquella noche. No podía evitar concebir nada más que un profundo sentimiento de lástima y compasión ante lo que parecía ser un enorme sacrificio por alguien tan joven. Sin duda la muerte de William le pesaría enormemente por el resto de su vida.

El coronel había tenido la suficiente frialdad para no permitir que la teniente se despidiera del cuerpo del joven técnico antes de su traslado a Tennessee, donde lo entregarían a sus padres para su digno entierro en la cripta familiar; no había tenido ni la más mínima condescendencia hacia ella, por el contrario, estaba convencido en acentuar su firmeza por tratarse precisamente de Elizabeth

Los soldados que le escoltaban le dieron un empujón obligándolo a continuar su camino. Con la misma pesadumbre entró al vehículo que le esperaba acompañado por su escolta, que tenía la orden de no dejarlo ni un momento a solas.

Dentro de la base, el coronel permanecía encerrado en su oficina, sentado en la lujosa silla de cuero, inmerso en sus pensamientos. El hielo de su vaso hacía rato que había cambiado de estado físico, apenas y había probado ligeramente el whisky que contenía y ahora se mostraba en un diluido color amarillento.

El sonido de una llamada entrante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Si bien prefería no hablar con nadie en esos momentos, esa era una llamada que no se podía permitir rechazar. Sin mucho ánimo presionó el botón de recepción permitiendo que la pantalla del aparato se encendiera mostrando un rostro familiar.

— Que horrible semblante tienes — le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado Hawking, intentando ser condescendiente. Conocía de antemano la situación por la que pasaba su amigo, sabía con precisión que había tomado la traición de la teniente Dross como si se tratase de otra persona, tomando sus decisiones como lo establecía el reglamento de la Fuerza, aplicado con todo su rigor. Pero también era seguro que cada una de esas decisiones le hacía mella en la armadura que él mismo se había erigido pues, después de todo, no era cualquier miembro de la Fuerza al que tenía encerrado en el calabozo, era a la mujer que desde hace muchos años había aceptado como a su propia hija —, creo que deberías tomarte unos días de descanso, puedo asignar a…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! — le interrumpió llevándose el vaso a la boca para tomarse de un solo sorbo su contenido, para después colocarlo con fuerza sobre su escritorio. Hawking lo miraba con sorpresa, si bien lo conocía, jamás ingeriría alcohol en horas de trabajo, aunque difícilmente podría calificarse como bebida alcohólica a lo que acababa de ingerir; además su actitud tan prepotente ante un superior era sólo el reflejo de su propia frustración y el dolor que reprimía por anteponer el bienestar de la Fuerza al suyo propio. — Voy a atrapar a los causantes de todo. Eso no lo dudes.

— No dudo en que lo harás John. Pero si lo que he escuchado es verdad, necesitarás ayuda y parece que no estás dispuesto a otorgarle el perdón a la teniente Dross.

— No me corresponde a mí determinar eso, será juzgada en una semana como cualquier otro miembro — le dijo con pesadez desviando la mirada de la pantalla, dejando entrever lo mucho que eso le afectaba pues sabía de antemano el resultado de dicho juicio.

— Elizabeth ha sido un excelente soldado, siempre al servicio de la Fuerza. Sabes que podría conseguir su liberación inmediata atendiendo a sus logros y servicios prestados.

— Por lo mismo debe ser juzgada con mayor rigor — exclamó Bishop de forma impetuosa.

— No tienes que martirizarte de esta forma. ¿En verdad es lo que quieres para ella? — preguntó Hawking sintiendo cierta pena por lo que su amigo estaba viviendo en ese momento. En verdad estaba en una posición de poder ayudar a la teniente, pero no lo haría si Bishop no lo permitía, la decisión era sólo suya.

— No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo — le respondió con voz pausada mientras tomaba la botella de whisky para servirse otro vaso, esta vez omitiendo por completo el hielo.

— No necesito serlo, tú lo haces por ti mismo — replicó al observarlo vaciar su vaso nuevamente de un solo sorbo, sin importarle que lo hacía enfrente de un superior, aunque en ese momento Hawking prefería anteponer su amistad que su deber, pasando por alto esta falta —. Al menos piénsalo. Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde encontrar a las criaturas que los atacaron?

— Ninguna… por el momento — le respondió agradeciendo en silencio el cambio de tema —. Pero estoy seguro que están tras el resto de las tortugas mutantes. Si los encontramos a ellos seguro aparecerán tarde o temprano.

A pesar de la monotonía con que hablaba, el General no pudo evitar notar cierta inquietud en sus palabras, ¿acaso se preocupaba por los mutantes que le habían ayudado anteriormente o era solamente que no estaba seguro de encontrarlas? En cualquiera de los casos, Hawking no tenía la menor duda en que actuaría en forma correcta y siempre poniendo el bienestar de la Tierra por delante.

— Confío en que lograrás detenerlos, pero llámame si necesitas ayuda. Buena suerte — le dijo con animosidad antes de desconectar la llamada, provocando que la pantalla se oscureciera por completo.

Suerte. Sin duda en esos momentos Bishop estaba seguro que necesitaría más que sólo suerte; pues el destino parecía estar jugándole en contra y, hasta el momento, lo único a favor era que tenía la certeza de quien era la extraña figura; información que había obtenido a un precio muy costoso, demasiado costoso.

* * *

El tan esperado día había llegado tan rápido que Yami lamentó no haber prolongado más el periodo de preparación; debía conformarse con el tiempo que le había otorgado el líder del Clan del Pie. Aun así, había aprovechado cada minuto para obtener la información que necesitaba. Consciente de la hora, enrolló el último de los pergaminos con sumo cuidado para evitar dañarlo, para posteriormente colocarlo nuevamente en el lugar de donde lo había tomado.

En el fondo de la guarida del Pie se encontraba una pequeña biblioteca, donde Destructor tenía varios libros y pergaminos referentes a artes marciales, historias y leyendas del Japón antiguo. Lecturas que no parecían llamar la atención a ninguno de sus esbirros, pero a Yami le habían parecido más que interesantes, aunque incompletas. Al menos ahora sabía dónde buscar.

Salió del lugar apresurando el paso para cumplir con sus objetivos antes de la hora de la batalla. Se detuvo de pronto, alertado por un ruido proveniente de una zona oscurecida por la sombra de una las enormes estatuas Kongorikishi que custodiaba la entrada. Hizo el ademan de intentar desenvainar sus espadas al notar una figura que salía de ese lugar, pero enseguida cambio de idea al identificar a su dueño.

— La curiosidad mató al gato — dijo con sarcasmo a manera de saludo.

Garra de Tigre se detuvo frente a él obstruyéndole parcialmente el paso, mirándolo con recelo y arrogancia.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo en la biblioteca del maestro Destructor? — le preguntó en tono demandante mostrando en todo momento sus afilados dientes.

— Nada que a ti te importe — respondió Yami intentando pasar por su lado para seguir su camino, pero el enorme mutante lo detuvo en seco, poniéndole la garra en su pecho.

— No importa lo que diga Destructor, yo no confío en ti — entrecerró la mano rasguñando con sus garras el peto de la armadura.

— Haces bien — le dijo, bajando la cabeza para observar como las garras marcaban el metal negro de su armadura. Sabía que esto era una forma de querer intimidarlo, demostrar lo peligroso que era Garra de Tigre y que no había armadura que lo protegiera de su ira, pero en ningún momento se amedrentó —. Pero no tienes opción, hasta que le entregue a Hamato Yoshi, soy el segundo al mando y no tienes más opción que obedecer.

— Tal vez tengas razón, pero cuando esto termine, cuando Destructor ya no te necesite… — levantó la garra a la altura del rostro de la tortuga, cerrándola de pronto con fuerza en un puño—, yo me haré cargo de ti.

— Pero hasta entonces… — molestó por las amenazas del felino, reaccionó de forma violenta quitando de un manotazo la garra que le obstruía el paso —, apégate al plan y no me estorbes.

Continuó su camino con paso firme, ignorando por completo los rugidos a sus espaldas que hacían eco en todo el lugar. Apenas comenzaba a agradecer el aparente silencio que se extendía a cada paso que daba, cuando una risa burlona lo hizo alterarse.

— Parece que no eres muy apreciado por aquí — le dijo Arkkan dando la vuelta en una de las esquinas para pararse frente a la tortuga.

Yami frunció el ceño con desgano. Un obstáculo más antes de lograr salir del lugar, parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para evitar que llegará a su destino.

— Eso no importa. No estoy aquí para hacer amigos — le respondió con fastidio, intentando terminar rápido la conversación para que le permitiera continuar con su camino; pero no parecía dispuesto a hacerse a un lado con facilidad. Lo miraba con aire rencoroso y ciertamente parecía más malhumorado que en otras ocasiones—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Nuestros zánganos no han regresado, debieron consumir a esos mutantes desde la primera noche — le respondió con disgusto.

— Pones mucha fe en tus insectos, tal vez no supieron encontrar su camino de regreso y es todo — le dijo desinteresadamente, dando por terminada la conversación prosiguiendo su camino, siendo detenido por segunda ocasión, esta vez tomado del hombro por el extraterrestre.

— Eso no es posible, algo debió sucederles. Recuerda que esos zánganos son más valiosos que tú.

— Si tú lo dices —movió su hombro para deshacerse de su agarre y continuar avanzando lentamente, pero con firmeza. Sabía que él no era más que una herramienta de Arkkan en su verdadero propósito, una herramienta que se había vuelto imprescindible mientras fuera necesario.

— ¿Dónde vas? — le cuestionó repentinamente con cierto disgusto por su actitud arrogante —. Si no mal recuerdo ya tenemos una cita para el día de hoy.

— Todo está preparado, Destructor y el Clan del Pie saben dónde nos reuniremos. Queda aún bastante tiempo y yo tengo algo importante que hacer antes.

Apresuró un poco el paso para evitar un interrogatorio más largo, pero no tanto como para levantar las sospechas de su compañero.

Arkkan lo vio alejarse con disgusto. Aunque efectivamente faltaban unas horas para el encuentro, era sospechoso el comportamiento de la tortuga; pero sin importar lo que planeará, él sabía que no podía hacer nada en su contra. "Sí él puede salir a pasear, creo que nosotros también podremos ir a divertirnos" pensó con malicia mientras se encaminaba hacia otra de las salidas, pues en ese momento ya tenía su destino fijado y esperaba tener algo de suerte esa noche.

Yami se posicionó en la azotea de la cede del Pie, observando por un momento la ciudad tornándose de un tono rojizo ante la puesta del sol. Las sombras de los grandes edificios poco a poco iban alargándose sumiendo a la urbe en las sombras. Esa sería una noche clave para sus planes, por lo que el tiempo era ahora su peor rival. "Debo encontrarla cuanto antes" pensó antes de saltar hacia la siguiente azotea y dirigirse en una dirección predeterminada, donde esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba.

* * *

La guarida solía tornarse tranquila durante el atardecer. Cada uno de sus habitantes parecía mantenerse ocupado en sus aficiones antes de la cena para posteriormente salir a patrullar, aunque en esa ocasión parecía que de nuevo permanecerían encerrados, ante la negativa de su sensei de que fueran a rescatar a su antiguo líder.

Como la noche anterior, Karai aparento encerrarse en su habitación sumida en una profunda melancolía, solo para evitar ser molestada. En realidad esperaba el momento preciso en que Mikey dejaba la sala para ir a preparar la cena, mientras Donnie aprovechaba para cambiar el vendaje de Rafael y Splinter ayudaba a Abril con su entrenamiento en el dojo, ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su padre por ver los progresos de su hija. Un breve momento en que podía salir del lugar sin temor por ser descubierta, así lo hizo, escabulléndose con sigilo de su hogar. En esa ocasión había salido justo cuando desaparecían los últimos rayos del Sol. Se dio tiempo para respirar profundamente el aire del atardecer dejándose bañar por la tenue luminosidad antes de que el Sol terminará de ocultarse en el horizonte; como si esa fuera su señal inició su carrera dejando atrás la seguridad de su hogar, seguros de que nadie la extrañaría al menos por un par de horas.

Sabía el riesgo que corría al salir sola de la guarida, pero necesitaba hacerlo. No iría a buscar a Leonardo a la cede del Clan del Pie; de antemano sabía que sería un riesgo innecesario, sobre todo porque no estaba segura de como traerlo de vuelta, pero necesitaba despejar su mente, aclarar sus ideas y, sobre todo, alejarse de alejarse de las miradas de compasión de sus familia; eso sí que la volvía loca. Con cada paso que daba, sentía su corazón latir con más fuerza, al menos en esos momentos se sentía libre, se sentía que podía lograr cualquier cosa si se lo proponía; en esos momentos era ella misma. Con decisión, continuó corriendo hacia un rumbo previamente definido.

* * *

La noche estaba despejada, permitiendo a la luna resplandecer con majestuosidad en el cielo. Yami saltaba entre los edificios con una gracia que ya hubieran querido varios felinos que lograban observarlo en su carrera. Con cada minuto que pasaba, su desesperación crecía se detuvo un momento en el edificio más alto que encontró, cerca de la zona donde esperaba hayar a quien tanto deseaba ver en ese momento; recorriendo con la mirada las azoteas que quedaban al alcance de su vista. Sintió cierta frustración al no localizar lo que buscaba con la rapidez que hubiera deseado, pero un chispa de esperanza se presentó de repente. A lo lejos logró distinguir una sombra que le resultó ciertamente familiar. "Te encontré" se dijo con aire triunfalista mientras bajaba del edificio para alcanzarla azotea de otro edificio. Sin perder ningún momento se dirigió al lugar que ya tenía fijado, esperando que permaneciera en ese lugar el tiempo suficiente para poder encontrarse con ella.

"Sólo un poco más", se decía en su cabeza, "ahora sé lo suficiente para tomar una decisión, solo espera un poco más sin moverte".

Con esa idea en la cabeza apresuró la marcha, pues se aproximaba el momento en que debía encontrarse con los demás miembros del Pie y no podía llegar tarde a ese encuentro. Visiblemente entusiasmado, pasaba despreocupado por cada edificio, pues a cada paso que daba lo cercaba más a lo que consideraba su verdadero destino.

* * *

No sabía exactamente cómo explicar que volviera a ese lugar cada vez que quería calmarse o reflexionar. Se regañaba así misma por considerarlo ahora uno de sus lugares favoritos, a pesar de que solo acrecentaba su dolor cada vez que se encontraba ahí. Como en ocasiones anteriores, no hacía nada más que sentarse en silencio en la cornisa mirando a la ventana abierta del edificio de enfrente.

En sus pupilas se reflejaba la figura de la antigua arma japonesa, que permanecía perezosa entre los apoyos de madera, como esperando a que su verdadero dueño fuera por ella. Si la katana tuviera pensamientos propios, seguramente escogería a un guerrero de las misma características que su dueño original; un guerrero valiente, honorable, que estuviera dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier peligro para detener cualquier esbozo de maldad y hacer justicia. Ella conocía al guerrero indicado, o al menos eso creía hasta hace poco.

Karai suspiró con melancolía ante estos pensamientos. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hace un par de días a quién consideraba digno de portar la espada de Miyamoto Musashi, sin dudarlo un solo nombre le vendría a la cabeza; pero ahora ya no estaba segura. El Leonardo que conocía ya no era el mismo, ahora se había vuelto su enemigo, un ser sediento de sangre y cuya maldad se podía emanaba por cada uno de sus poros. Para ella ese encuentro había sido una segunda pérdida, tal vez peor que la primera, pues en aquella ocasión había muerto como había vivido: sacrificándose para salvar a sus seres queridos. Pero no podía aceptar en lo que se había convertido ahora, una antítesis de todo lo que ella admiraba y extrañaba de él. Sabía que no era su culpa, que su situación actual era sin duda el resultado de lo que Destructor le había hecho durante este tiempo que pensaban que había muerto, pero aun así no lograba sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que no era el mismo Leonardo al que amaba y que era probable que tal vez nunca lo volviera a ser.

Aunque estuviera completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, sus habilidades de kunoichi le hacían permanecer alerta en todo momento, por lo cual escuchó perfectamente el momento en que alguien más pisaba la azotea en la que se encontraba. Con precaución, llevó su mano a su espalda buscando la empuñadura; mirando disimuladamente sobre su hombro. Su corazón se estremeció con asombro al reconocer casi de inmediato a su inesperado visitante.

* * *

Al aproximarse al edificio, Yami detuvo su carrera, avanzando ahora con cautela. Estaba a sólo un par de calles de su objetivo y podía verla ahora con claridad. Sonrió con beneplácito al encontrarse con que no estaba equivocado. A pesar de lo oscuro de sus vestimentas, con la cercanía distinguía fácilmente la sutil figura femenina que había buscado con tanto ahínco.

Decidió ser precavido y evitar llegar de frente, en su lugar rodeo el edificio para acercarse por detrás de ella. La mujer permanecía inmóvil, dando una sensación de parecer ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar habiendo dejado su cuerpo abandonado a su suerte, pero sabía que eso sólo era en apariencia. Aun así contuvo sus ansias por acercarse a ella tan repentinamente, seguramente si lo hacía, aquello terminaría en una confrontación que deseaba evitar.

Esperó unos segundos para asegurarse de que en verdad estuviera sola y sólo entonces se decidió a actuar. Tan ágil y silencioso como se había acercado, dio un saltó cayendo en la azotea donde se encontraba la mujer. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Apenas hubo tocado la superficie de la losa, percibió un leve movimiento de la fémina; permaneció inmóvil esperando su reacción. Podía darse cuenta que había girado su rostro para observarlo y seguramente le reconocería al instante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó en un marcado acento japonés.

— Sí que eres difícil de encontrar — fue lo que dijo en respuesta, acercándose esta vez con más desenvolvimiento, sabiendo que ya no era necesario permanecer oculto.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú me has encontrado? — le cuestionó nuevamente la mujer dando la vuelta por completo, dejando que su máscara resplandeciera ante la luz de la luna

Yami se detuvo repentinamente; por el rabillo del ojo había percibido una extraña luz rojiza que ahora se posaba en un pequeño punto sobre su pecho. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la fuente de esa luz, encontrándose con una figura masculina que le apuntaba con un rifle desde uno de los espectaculares que se encontraba sobre el edificio. El hombre sonrió con descaro mientras levantaba la mano para saludar a su presa.

— Veo que no te agrada que te visiten, a pesar de que tú sueles entrar a las habitaciones de otros sin permiso — le dijo a Kitsune quien se había aproximado a él y ahora se encontraba a escasos metros.

— Tsuyoshi suele ser muy sobreprotector a veces — le dijo como disculpa —, pero eso puede ser útil cuando quieres deshacerte de alguien desagradable. No me has respondido ¿qué haces aquí?

— Cuando estuviste en mi habitación me hablaste de un trato que podría traerme grandes beneficios, bueno pues creo que estoy interesado — le respondió finalmente sin apartar la mirada del hombre que le apuntaba a lo lejos.

— Tienes razón, pero también te deje en claro que no podías ser útil para nosotros — le dijo con desprecio dando media vuelta —, así que has venido en balde, tú situación sigue siendo la misma. Si no tienes nada más que decir mejor vete antes de que a mi compañero se impaciente y disparé "por accidente".

Yami veía a la mujer en el kimono purpura alejarse sin darle la oportunidad de escucharle. Sabía que si no actuaba de inmediato su oportunidad se iría para siempre, pues era probable que jamás pudiera volver a verla.

— "Cuando las penumbras envuelvan la Tierra, sólo la luz de la augusta estrella del Cielo reinará" — exclamó repentinamente, casi como recitando algo que había ensayado con anterioridad.

Kitsune se detuvo en el acto, quedando completamente inmóvil por unos segundos. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse ligeramente, pero no de temor, se podía notar que tras su máscara la actitud seria de la mujer se había perdido, dando lugar a una risa de complacencia. Levantó su mano izquierda con lo cual ordenaba a su acompañante detenerse. A lo lejos, el francotirador no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero ya que la mujer se lo había indicado, no podía disparar su arma.

Desilusionado por este giro, levantó su rifle de largo alcance para colgárselo al hombro y descendió de la estructura en la cual se encontraba para reunirse con ambos.

— Tal parece que te hemos subestimado — le dijo Kitsune con cierta condescendencia mientras giraba para quedar de nuevo frente a él —, veo que has aprovechado tú tiempo. Ahora tienes mi atención, ¿qué propones?

Yami no pudo evitar sonreír a lo que esperaba sería su mayor logro hasta ese momento. No importaba que sucediera después, los eventos de esa noche marcarían por siempre su destino.

* * *

— Se te está haciendo una mala costumbre seguirme — Karai volvió soltó la empuñadura de si shikomizue mientras daba la vuelta para encarar a su inesperado visitante.

— Y a ti desobedecer órdenes — le respondió Rafael, quién al verse descubierto no tuvo otra opción que salir de las sombras—, se supone que no deberíamos salir de la guarida.

— No suelo ser buena para obedecer órdenes — con molestia la kunoichi volvió a girar dándole la espalda a su interlocutor —, tú sabes mucho de eso — de alguna forma siempre encontraba como hacerlo enfadar, en verdad odiaba sus comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces, pero también encontraba cierta gracia y encanto en ellos, algo que la hacía identificarse con él; tal vez era eso lo que más le gustaba —. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, te agradecería que me dejarás sola.

Rafael notó de inmediato el cambio en su voz, no parecía estar realmente molesta, más bien se lograba percibir una inmensa melancolía. Dudoso, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento se giraría pidiéndole nuevamente que se marchará, y esta vez no sería de manera cordial; pero no sucedió. Con cada paso que daba le daba impresión de que de cierta forma ella quería que estuviera ahí, que sólo se hacia la fuerte argumentando que prefería su soledad, pero tal vez simplemente necesitaba alguien que la escuchará, y él podría ser ese alguien. Con su corazón latiendo a toda marcha, levantó su mano algo nervioso, pero decidido, y la posó con suavidad sobre el hombro de la chica, quien no reaccionó en absoluto.

— No quiero molestarte — le dijo en tono amigable —. Me gustaría decirte que sé lo mucho que debes estar sufriendo, pero no creo que eso sea posible. A todos nos duele lo que está pasando con Leonardo, pero estoy seguro que nuestro sufrimiento no se compara con el tuyo.

Karai lo miró de soslayo con toda la tristeza enmarcada en sus ojos, en realidad habría preferido enfrentarse a sus propios demonios ella sola, pero Rafael había tomado una actitud poco común en él, sin enfurecerse por su actitud tan petulante y soberbia; eso le gradaba y tal vez algo de compañía no le sentaría tan mal, era posible que pudiera hacer más llevaderos los momentos tan amargos que había vivido en los últimos días.

— Perdón por ser tan desconsiderada, en verdad agradezco tú preocupación — le dijo intentando limar asperezas.

La actitud de la kunoichi tomó por sorpresa al quelonio, que no soltaba la idea de que en cualquier momento el carácter explosivo de la chica saldría a relucir, pero al notar que no era así, decidió avanzar confiado hasta ponerse a su lado junto a la cornisa. Desde ahí pudo apreciar lo que Karai veía con tanto interés, al grado de apenas haberle dirigido un par de miradas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar que era en ese edificio donde la había visto por primera vez mientras peleaba con su hermano Leonardo. La miró de reojo con la esperanza de que no hubiera notado ese gesto de su parte, para su suerte la chica permanecía inmóvil abstraída en sus pensamientos observando con demasiada paciencia la katana.

— Este lugar es especial para ti ¿verdad? — Rafael rompió el silencio haciendo una afirmación que resultaba más que evidente, pero que le ayudaba en ese momento a comenzar la conversación.

— Sí, lo es — le respondió con desanimo sin volver a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — insistió en su interrogatorio, deseando no verse tan torpe haciendo preguntas que parecían demasiado obvias.

La respuesta de Karai tardó unos de segundos en llegar, ¿sabía ella realmente porqué añoraba ese lugar? Sin duda le recordaba a Leonardo pero ¿qué es lo que lo hacía tan especial? Después de todo se habían visto varias veces en otros sitios donde habían vivido situaciones más memorables.

—Es una buena pregunta — le respondió finalmente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —. Creo que no es sólo el hecho de que lo cité aquí la primera vez que lo conocí, más bien debe ser por lo que sucedió — bajo nuevamente la mirada hacia la espada en el edifico de enfrente mientras Rafael no dejaba de observarla expectante —. Cuando le propuse a Leonardo robar la espada le dije que se la merecía, sin siquiera conocerlo del todo, pensaba que podía influenciarlo y hacerlo caer fácilmente con ese argumento; pero su respuesta fue negativa. Me sorprendió mucho, es decir, ¿quién no querría la famosa espada de Miyamoto Musashi? Cualquier hubiera aceptado mi oferta, pero él no lo hizo — se detuvo nuevamente cerrando sus ojos y dando un largo suspiro, recordando ese momento y lo que sintió en ese entonces —. Creo que este lugar me recuerda la noche en que él me demostró sus verdaderos valores: el honor, la justicia, la honestidad. Valores que eran simple palabras para mí, que siempre fui educada a conseguir lo que quisiera por cualquier medio. Este lugar me muestra cual es la verdadera esencia de Leonardo, el verdadero Leonardo y así es como quiero recordarlo y no la burda parodia con la que peleamos hace dos noches — finalizó demostrando cierto desagrado en sus últimas palabras.

Rafael no podía dejar de posar sus ojos en el rostro de la kunoichi. Sin duda se daba cuenta que ella lo conocía a la perfección, que lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una atracción física, un buen cumplido o del simple hecho de que había sido el primero en mostrarle su confianza. No, Karai realmente admiraba y amaba a Leonardo por quién era realmente, porque él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su verdadero ser por nadie, porque tenía ideas y valores definidos y nos los traicionaría tan fácilmente. Pero él no era Leonardo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que tan inalcanzable estaba la kunoichi para sus aspiraciones, no importaba si su hermano estaba muerto o no, él jamás podría igualarlo. Quien sabe cuál hubiera sido su respuesta si le hubieran propuesto a él robar la katana, tal vez se hubiera negado pero por las razones equivocadas: la espada le resultaba poco interesante.

La tortuga de bandana roja se sintió en ese momento avergonzado por todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Cuanta angustia y dolor debe haberle causado a la kunoichi hace días cuando decidió confesarle sus sentimientos, sin pensar siquiera en lo que ella sentía.

— No te preocupes, sé que lograremos traerlo de vuelta — le dijo poniendo de nuevo la mano en su hombro en forma afectuosa, a lo cual Karai le correspondió con una sonrisa —. Mientras tanto confía en nosotros que somos tu familia.

— Gracias Rafael, en verdad aprecio lo que has hecho por mí — sin darse cuenta Karai levantó su mano acariciando la mejilla del quelonio, provocando que éste se sonrojará.

Ambos se separaron apenados por el breve momento cariñoso, mirando disimuladamente en cualquier dirección.

— Sí, mmm… será mejor regresar a la guarida — balbuceó Rafael visiblemente nervioso.

— Sí claro, es lo mejor — respondió Karai en el mismo tono.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados y comenzaron a reír por lo ridículo que les parecía la situación. En ese momento una risa más estridente se escuchó en todo el lugar, poniéndolos en alerta. De inmediato ambos desenfundaron sus armas al reconocer al dueño de dicha carcajada.

— ¡Que hermoso! — les dijo Arkkan saliendo desde las sombras del cubo de la escalera —. Ver a dos enamorados compartir un momento tan bello es algo nuevo para nosotros, aunque ¿qué diría tú hermano al saber que te has aprovechado de su ausencia? — remató con una cara dubitativa.

— ¡Cállate maldito monstruo! — exclamó Karai enfurecida —. Tú que puedes saber de sentimientos.

— Ciertamente somos ignorantes en esos temas — le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa —, pero estamos seguros que si Leonardo estuviera aquí le hubiera roto el corazón al verlos tan juntitos.

— ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido! — gritó Rafael lanzándose al ataque.

Arkkan esquivó un par de estocadas de parte de la tortuga, antes de dar un salto hacia atrás para caer en la cima de un muro alto, quedando de cuclillas, mirándolo con desprecio desde lo alto.

— En verdad que no puedes controlar tú ira, eso es muy malo — se burló mientras negaba con el dedo —. Y tú niña, que rápido has olvidado los momentos que viviste con Leonardo, después de todo lo que sucedió en los ductos de ventilación no significó nada.

Karai, quien ya se acercaba para atacar al extraterrestre, se detuvo de repente, incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar y con la mirada perdida en un recuerdo que pensó que era sólo suyo.

— ¡No hables como si nos conocieras! — Rafael estaba realmente enfurecido y decidido a acabar con la criatura.

— ¡Detente! — le pidió imperativamente Karai. Rafael se detuvo atónito por la petición de la chica mientras ella se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado, pero mirando en todo momento a Arkkan —. ¿Cómo sabes lo sucedió en esos ductos? ¿Quién te lo dijo? — le cuestionó intentando encontrar en su respuesta un vestigio de esperanza por recuperar a Leonardo.

— Eres una chica lista, Karai — Arkkan puso demasiado énfasis al nombrar a la kunoichi para hacerle notar que estaba al tanto de quien era —. De hecho, en este momento, nosotros somos los que mejor conocemos a Leonardo.

— No lo escuches, Karai — le advirtió Rafael adelantando un paso para interponerse entre ambos, sosteniendo sus sais por delante —, sólo quiere jugar contigo. Seguramente Destructor le dio toda la información de nosotros.

— Y seguramente Destructor nos dijo sobre su pequeña incursión al edificio Ashita Corp, o sobre la forma en que ayudaste a Leonardo a entrenar la técnica tameshigiri, o tal vez sobre su pequeña discusión en el tren el día en que desapareció — Arkkan parecía disfrutar ver el sufrimiento de chica con cada uno de los recuerdos que mencionaba, su cinismo era tal que no intentaba ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa cada vez que hablaba —. Destructor no sabe nada de esto. Créannos que si hay alguien que conoce a Leonardo a la perfección, somos nosotros, sus recuerdos, sus más íntimos pensamientos y sueños, e incluso sus sentimientos. No lo sé, tal vez te interesaría saber lo que dijo justo en el momento antes de desaparecer con Destructor — la criatura sintió un placer enfermizo al notar el estremecimiento de Karai al momento de mencionar este acontecimiento, se regodeaba al ver la angustia en el rostro de la kunoichi —. Sí, estoy seguro que así es, ¿sabías que sus últimas palabras fueron para ti?

— ¡Es suficiente! — interrumpió repentinamente Rafael al notar la angustia que la kunoichi estaba viviendo en ese momento —. No me interesa lo que creas saber de mi hermano, tú no eres más que un maldito insecto y pienso terminar de una vez contigo.

Rafael se abalanzó contra el extraterrestre, pero Karai intervino nuevamente sujetándolo con firmeza de brazo.

— Espera — le suplicó, a lo cual la tortuga la miró a los ojos intentando disuadirla, pero la mirada de la kunoichi le pesaba más, por lo que simplemente asintió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar —. Dime ¿cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Quién te lo contó?

— Nadie nos lo contó, lo sabemos porque nosotros estuvimos en la mente de Leonardo, somos la causa de que ya no este y en su lugar exista Yami. ¿Te gustaría saber qué le pasó en realidad?

Karai volteo a ver a Rafa, esperando su aprobación, pero éste simplemente negó con la cabeza desconfiando por completo en lo que el extraterrestre les diría; había adivinado que sólo quería causarle más dolor a la kunoichi. A pesar de su falta de apoyo, Karai decidió seguir adelante, no importaba lo que fuera, ahora necesitaba saber la verdad.

— Dime que sucedió con Leonardo — le dijo con firmeza, sonando casi como una orden, lo cual provocó la risotada del extraterrestre.

— Bien, si tanto deseas saberlo, te lo diremos — le dijo incorporándose y subiendo los hombros cínicamente —, pero te advertimos que puede que no sea de tú agrado.

* * *

Kitsune había permanecido en total silencio mientras Yami explicaba su plan, una vez concluido se retiró pidiendo que lo pensará, con la advertencia de que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidirse. La tortuga se retiró para continuar con los eventos que había preparado para esa noche, al alejarse del lugar accionó el intercomunicador que traía en su muñequera. Un mensaje grabado de Arkkan le indicaba que estaba siguiendo a Karai y Rafael y no llegaría al sitio de reunión, que debía seguir con el plan. "Maldito Arkkan" pensaba con enfado, "sólo espero que no lo arruines".

Molesto por el accionar de sus compañeros, se dirigió a toda prisa al sitio donde se reuniría con el resto del Clan del Pie, algo atrasado pues le había tomado tiempo encontrar a la mujer del kimono púrpura.

— Qué tipo tan confiado, mira que venir a decirnos lo que debemos hacer — dijo Tsuyoshi mientras veía a la tortuga alejarse por las azoteas.

— Sí — respondió con sequedad Kitsune, quien sin más dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la sombra que el enorme letrero proyectaba en uno de los muros.

— ¿Qué haces? — le cuestionó su acompañante con extrañeza.

— Debo hablar con mi señor — respondió ella sin detenerse.

— ¡No estarás pensando considerar su propuesta! ¿O sí?

— Sabes que no es mi decisión. Tú continua con la vigilancia hasta mi retorno — le dijo casi ignorándolo antes de perderse por completo entre las sombras.

— ¡Maldita mujer! — le gritó Tsuyoshi enfurecido, cada momento que pasaba se preguntaba la razón por la que tenía que continuar soportándola. Enardecido como se encontraba, tomó su teléfono tecleando un contacto pregrabado—. Tenemos un problema — le dijo a la persona que le respondió a los pocos segundos.


	33. Liberando la oscuridad

**Bueno, creo que este es el capítulo más largo haste el momento, pero aquí resolveré las dudas de la creación de Yami (por fin jeje). Tal vez hayan notado que estamos llegando a la recta final de esta histpria, pero aún falta mucho por resolver. Espero que dsifruten al leer el capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. No olviden dejar sus reviews que tanto aprecio. Saludos y nos leeemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 33. Liberando la oscuridad.**

La nave kraang se movía con precaución mientras atravesaba el cinturón de asteroides que circundaba el planeta al que se dirigía, esquivando con destreza cada una de las enormes rocas que amenazaban con evitar su incursión con un fatídico desenlace.

Finalmente logró salir de la zona de asteroides para entrar en la atmosfera del planeta. Arkkan no pudo ocultar su indignación al ver como cada rincón de ese planeta, el que alguna vez había sido el hogar de su especie, ahora se encontraba prácticamente devastado y en vías de extinguirse. Las pocas formaciones cristalinas que aún quedaban en pie, eran fragmentadas a gran velocidad por las máquinas del kraang. Era cuestión de tiempo para que estás se acabarán, propiciando a que los extraterrestres tuvieran que buscar otro planeta que conquistar; probablemente era el motivo por el cual él se encontraba ahí de nuevo.

Una vez que la nave descendió en la plataforma de aterrizaje, Arkkan se apresuró a salir, afuera ya lo esperaba un singular comité de bienvenida.

Reconoció rápidamente a Kraang Superior dentro de su traje de batalla desplegado en toda su grandeza, quien lo recibía con la típica mirada de recelo que parecía tener reservada únicamente para él, algo que lejos de preocuparle le daba gran satisfacción, pues hacerlo enfadar se había hecho uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, haciendo su servidumbre hacia los conquistadores de su plante más llevadera. Acompañando al general de los kraang se encontraban varios droides con las criaturas que los controlaban dentro de su estómago y alguien a quien simplemente no reconocía, una criatura extraña que estaba ataviado con una armadura y el rostro cubierto por una máscara metálica; podía ver como un par de tubos salían debajo de la misma para conectarse a un enorme tanque a su espalda, eso le bastaba para saber que no era un habitante de la dimensión X.

— Vaya debe ser algo muy importante para que el mismo Kraang Superior venga a recibirnos— le saludo acompañado de una sonrisa sarcástica, consiguiendo hacerlo enfadar aún más.

— ¡Criatura ridícula e inferior, debes mostrar más respeto! Si por mí fuera hace tanto que me habría desecho de ti — Kraang Superior hizo girar sus sierras circulares para intentar amedrentarlo.

— Pero no depende de ti — Arkkan sonreía de manera provocadora, pues estaba seguro que no haría nada en su contra, al menos mientras les fuera de utilidad.

— ¡Es suficiente! — Los interrumpió abruptamente Destructor cansado de escuchar su insignifacnte charla— ¿Tú eres Arkkan? — le preguntó sin mayor decoro, mostrándole el mismo desprecio que los extraterrestres, aún sin siquiera conocerlo.

— Por supuesto que lo somos.

— Entonces, prosigamos. Sígueme — ordenó el ninja dando la vuelta para entrar a la enorme edificación kraang a sus espaldas.

Arkkan lo miró con extrañeza, le había sorprendido en primera estancia la actitud tan demandante del desconocido del cual ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre, pero al ver que inclusive Kraang Superior dejaba de lado su discusión para seguirlo, se dio por entendido que era alguien de cuidado.

Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme cuarto, el cual reconoció como uno de los laboratorios de kraang, al centro un enorme cilindro de cristal resaltaba entre todo el equipo tecnológico; dentro de este, inundado por un líquido amarillento, se encontraba otra criatura extraña a los ojos de Arkkan quien nunca había visto una tortuga antes. Suspendido a media altura, Leonardo se encontraba inconsciente, con una máscara plástica conectada a un tubo, lo cual le permitía respirar. Destructor se detuvo a unos metros del cilindro, mirándolo fijamente.

— Kraang Supremo me dijo que tú eras el indicado para lo que necesito — Destructor miraba con repudió al mutante dentro de la capsula de contención mientras Arkkan se acercaba hasta quedar a su lado.

— Eso depende — el extraterrestre alargó uno de sus dedos golpeando levemente el cristal con curiosidad, como intentando comprobar que la tortuga estuviera dormida —. Sin duda somos los mejores para muchas cosas, pero siempre nos gusta saber para quien trabajamos y hasta ahora no hemos escuchado tú nombre — seguía golpeteando con insistencia el cristal, como si despertar al extraño ser dentro del contenedor fuera el objetivo de su vida.

— ¡Mi nombre es Destructor! — exclamó repentinamente sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del extraterrestre para que cesará el golpeteo en el cristal —. Eres muy irritante, la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque necesito que esta tortuga sea un fiel sirviente.

La acción del ninja irritó al extraterrestre, pero sabía que si se encontraban ahí era porque Kraang Supremo había hecho algún trato con el humano. Si respondía con algún ataque seguramente Kraang Superior lo atacaría también, al igual que el resto de los androides; por lo cual se limitó a sonreír de forma hipócrita mientras se zafaba del agarre.

— Nos parece que esto es innecesario — le respondió dando la vuelta para observar fijamente al líder del Clan del Pie —, el kraang posee dispositivos de control mental y, si no recordamos mal, son fáciles de utilizar, podemos hacerte una manual paso a paso para que no te equivoques.

La insolencia de Arkkan provocó una mirada de desaprobación de Destructor.

— Te advertí que era insoportable — intervino Kraang Superior.

— Comienzo a dudar de tu utilidad, criatura — le dijo con frialdad Destructor mirándolo con pesadez —. Esos dispositivos son fáciles de neutralizar, yo necesito que Leonardo sea un guerrero del Pie de manera permanente, sin posibilidad de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes.

Arkkan quedó pasmado por un momento ante la petición de Destructor, por unos segundos no dijo nada mientras giraba el rostro hacia la tortuga dentro del cilindro, preguntándose el motivo para tanto odio sobre el extraño ser encerrado; entonces rompió el silencio con una carcajada estruendosa.

— Kraang Supremo sí que debe estar desesperado — le dijo entre risas mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago. Destructor lo veía con fastidio mientras comenzaba a sacar lentamente sus cuchillas. Arkkan lo miro de reojo y comenzó a calmarse después de un rato, justo a tiempo para no agotar la poca paciencia del ninja —. Creemos tener justo lo que necesitas, aunque es un método que está en fase experimental y los resultados no son del todo seguros, incluso el sujeto podría morir, eso no lo sabemos.

— No me importa la seguridad de Leonardo, pero más te vale que no muera, pues tengo planes para él — le dijo amenazándolo con sus garras totalmente extendidas.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer, Arkkan? — interrumpió Kraang Superior.

— Hemos estado trabajando en un método para modificar la personalidad, es probable que pueda funcionar en esta criatura.

— ¿Es permanente? — preguntó Destructor sin tener plena confianza en lo que el extraterrestre le decía.

— Pues, como ya dijimos, está en fase experimental. Hasta ahora los sujetos de prueba no han vuelto a ser los mismos de antes, pero sólo eran criaturas torpes, especímenes de planetas conquistados por Kraang — colocó su mano en la superficie del cilindro —. Con una criatura más inteligente tal vez requiramos de más tiempo y puede que el control no sea completo, pero podemos integrarle un insecto potenciador para detenerlo en caso de que sea necesario.

— Entonces hazlo — le dijo Destructor en tono demandante dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida —, y apresúrate, tengo una venganza que cumplir.

— Y nosotros un plantea que conquistar — le secundó Kraang Superior siguiéndolo de cerca.

— Sólo una cosa más — dijo repentinamente Arkkan, con lo cual ambos se detuvieron a escuchar lo que extraterrestre tenía que decirles —. Por lo regular tenemos que crearles una nueva personalidad y, hasta el momento ha sido la nuestra. Esperamos que no les afecté que así siga siendo.

— ¡Nunca! — exclamó iracundo Destructor —. Ya tengo suficientes bufones en mis filas, no necesito otro.

— Entonces, ¿qué personalidad quieres que se le implante? — le preguntó con ironía sabedor de la respuesta que recibiría.

— Si debes crearle una nueva personalidad, entonces que sea la mía — respondió Destructor.

— Que así sea — le dijo satisfecho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro — prepararemos lo necesario para comenzar de inmediato.

Sin decir nada más, Destructor y Kraang Superior abandonaron el lugar seguidos por el resto de los kraangdroides, dejando a Arkkan completamente solo con Leonardo.

— Esto será bastante interesante — dijo observando con malicia a la tortuga que flotaba con tranquilidad dentro del cilindro, sin saber cuál era su cruel destino —. No sabes cuánto esperamos ver los resultados.

Los días siguientes, Arkkan se dedicó a llevar a cabo el procedimiento para el cambio de personalidad. Lo primero fue introducir el insecto potenciador, era su seguro por si algo salía mal, pues de esta forma podría eliminar a Leonardo apretando un solo botón de su muñequera; además de permitirle llegar más fácilmente al cerebro de su conejillo.

Lo siguiente era extraer la personalidad de Destructor, para lo cual utilizó un casco metálico del que sobresalían varios cables que se conectaban a la muñequera del extraterrestre. El proceso era sin duda doloroso, pero Destructor simplemente lo soportaba con la idea de que valía la pena por conseguir su venganza, además no quería demostrar dolor frente al extraterrestre, pues sin duda eso lo divertiría y no pretendía ser la burla de nadie; para su suerte no requirió demasiadas sesiones para que Arkkan obtuviera lo que necesitaba de su cerebro.

El caso de Leonardo no fue tan misericordioso. La tortuga despertó en varias ocasiones, pero estaba debidamente atado a la mesa de experimentos, con lo cual le era imposible moverse a pesar de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. En cada sesión Leonardo se percataba que una parte de él iba muriendo, poco a poco comenzaba a olvidar aspectos importantes de su vida: su infancia, sus amigos, su familia, su hogar, incluso su esencia misma. Todo se iba al pozo del olvido, hasta el punto en que ya no recordaba ni siquiera quien era y porque estaba ahí sufriendo esa tortura cada vez que despertaba. Antes de olvidarlo todo, el joven mutante prefirió su muerte que continuar por el camino que iba, pues no era tonto y sabía la razón por la cual le hacían pasar todo eso y el daño que le causaría a sus seres queridos.

A pesar del dolor que las sesiones le provocaban, Arkkan se admiraba de su resistencia, parecía no estar dispuesto a complacerlo con sus suplicas o gritos de dolor; ni siquiera una lagrima que reflejará su sufrimiento, lo cual decepcionaba en cierta forma al sádico extraterrestre. Así fue salvo en una ocasión, mientras otra serie de recuerdos se iban, entre las facciones de dolor, Arkkan notó por primera vez una lágrima escurriendo por la mejilla de la tortuga, mientras susurraba un nombre: Karai.

El extraterrestre sonrió en ese momento con beneplácito mientras que todo recuerdo relacionado con la kunoichi se esfumaba de la mente de Leonardo.

Las sesiones continuaron hasta que finalmente llegó el día en que Arkkan consideró que su trabajo estaba completo. Mantuvo dormido a Leonardo después de su última sesión, recostado en la mesa de experimentos, completamente desnudo salvo por la mascarilla por la cual respiraba. Accionó un mecanismo que colocó a la mesa en sentido vertical, pero la tortuga no cayó al suelo pues estaba completamente detenido por grilletes que lo mantenía sujeto.

El momento esperado llegó, la tortuga abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su alrededor confundido, deteniéndose en cada uno de los rostros de los presentes.

— ¿Sabes quién eres? — le preguntó Arkkan sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo, como un niño al que le dan el regalo que tanto había esperado.

— Sí —respondió con seguridad, a lo cual Destructor se acercó dando muestras de frustración, pero Arkkan levantó su mano indicándole que se detuviera —. Mi nombre es Yami.

Destructor miraba a Arkkan aun con recelo, sin adelantar vítores todavía por los resultados; pero el extraterrestre se encontraba completamente atento a su creación, satisfecho y seguro de lo que había hecho, liberó a la tortuga de sus ataduras.

En un principio, Yami se tambaleó dando la sensación de que iba a caerse, pero en seguida se recompuso consiguiendo mantenerse en pie. Miraba sus manos extrañado, como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, como si no fueran propias.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu propósito? — le cuestionó el extraterrestre. Yami no respondió de inmediato, continuaba observándose con curiosidad así mismo, dando vistazos furtivos al resto de los presentes —. ¡Responde! — le exigió con fiereza al sentirse ignorado.

— Eliminar a Splinter y a las tortugas — respondió tajantemente frunciendo el ceño, mirando con rencor a la criatura.

— Esto no sirve — exclamó de repente Kraang Superior acercándose a la tortuga para empujarlo, provocando que su caparazón golpeará con la cama metálica —. Se ve aturdido y confundido, tal vez ni siquiera puede pelear decentemente.

— Claro que sabe pelear, puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras — le dijo en tono provocativo Arkkan.

— No necesitamos de esto, hablaré con Kraang Supremo, yo iré personalmente a la Tierra a expandir la invasión con ayuda de los híbridos mutantes y no tendremos que depender este ser tan patético — exclamó con desprecio saliendo del lugar.

— ¿Estás seguro que está listo? — preguntó Destructor con incredulidad.

— Por supuesto, solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse — Arkkan defendía a su creación aun cuando no estaba convencido del todo.

— Espero que así sea — Destructor dio la vuelta para retirarse —, dale su armadura, quiero probar que tan bien pelea.

Arkkan le entregó a Yami un enorme maletín metálico. Al abrirlo se encontró con una armadura compuesta de un peto en color negro con el símbolo del pie del lado del corazón, unos guantes metálicos con cuchillas retractiles y un par de katanas, así como una bandana negra y rodilleras del mismo tono. Sin preguntar procedió a ataviarse con la indumentaria que le habían otorgado. Mientras lo hacía, Arkkan lo veía decepcionado por el comportamiento tan aletargado que presentaba, sabía que estaría aturdido, pero no se imaginaba que se comportará tan pasivo, eso le preocupaba.

* * *

Había decidido no presenciar el enfrentamiento entre Destructor y Yami, de antemano sabía el resultado. Mientras esperaba el regreso de su creación, Arkkan veía con curiosidad algunos de los recuerdos de Leonardo en una de las pantallas del laboratorio. Su interés se presentaba principalmente en aquellos en donde Leonardo interactuaba con la kunoichi. Observaba cada expresión en el rostro de la chica con curiosidad, mientras en otro monitor se dibujaban en una gráfica la reacción del cerebro de la tortuga en esos momentos. Las lecturas le parecían extrañas pues nunca había visto algo como eso en ninguno de sus especímenes anteriores.

— ¿Esos son mis recuerdos? — le preguntó repentinamente Leonardo tomando por sorpresa al extraterrestre, quien enseguida apagó el monitor.

— Regresaste muy pronto — le dijo intentando desviar el tema —, pensamos que al menos resistirías más tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué implantaste algunas de las técnicas de Destructor en mi cerebro? — exclamó Yami con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hasta donde el extraterrestre se encontraba —. Es muy hábil y sabe cómo contraatacar, además no me enseñaste todo lo que sabe. Vuelvo a preguntar ¿eran mis recuerdo?

La actitud desenfadada de la tortuga contrastaba enormemente con la pasividad de hace unos momentos, pero en lugar de alegrarle, le ponía en alerta, sobre todo porque parecía estar consciente de lo que le habían hecho.

— Si lo son — respondió con sequedad observando la reacción que tendría Yami, pero éste no pareció darle importancia —, dinos, ¿cuánto recuerdas?

— Tú debes de saberlo — le respondió con frialdad —. Todo lo que está en mi cabeza es lo que dejaste o implantaste. Pero si lo que quieres saber es si recuerdo las sesiones de dolor que me hiciste pasar, la respuesta es sí.

— Sin rencores ¿verdad? Ya sabes, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo — Arkkan mostraba una sonrisa confiada, pero colocó las manos a sus espaldas, preparado a presionar el botón que lo eliminaría en caso de ser necesario.

— Por supuesto — le dijo Yami con una falsa sonrisa —. Qué más puedo hacer, aun con el deseo que tengo de vengarme algo en mi cabeza me lo impide.

— Ese debe ser por mi insecto potenciador — la mirada de extrañeza de Yami le hizo entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba. En ese momento extendió su mano dejando salir de su palma un insecto muy pequeño parecido a una avispa sin alas —. Estos amigos nos permiten llegar directamente a tu cerebro, haciendo que nuestro procedimiento sea permanente, además de restringir algunos tipos de acciones como el que puedas atacarnos — mientras le explicaba, Yami se tocaba la cabeza como intentando descubrir en que parte estaría el insecto —. Pero no todo es negativo, estos insectos segregan una sustancia que pueden aumentar tus capacidades físicas y neutralizar el dolor, siempre que sea en cantidades pequeñas, pues una sobredosis sin duda te mataría en pocos segundos.

— Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué no pude vencer a Destructor? — le preguntó a manera de reclamo.

— Porque, como te dijimos, una sobredosis puede matarte, así también el uso continuo de la misma, por lo que sólo yo puedo liberar esa sustancia — le respondió señalando su muñequera.

— ¿Y qué hay de mis otros recuerdos? Los que decidiste no dejarme.

— Eso es lo graciosos, no se han ido. Siguen ahí pero no tienes acceso a ellos, están bloqueados porque no los necesitas — Arkkan sonreí con cinismo vanagloriándose de sus logros —.Te dejamos recordar solamente lo necesario para cumplas tu misión, de otra forma ni siquiera sabrías como pelear, aunque para esto debes recordar en parte quien te enseñó, y a tus amigos; pero procuramos que esto no provocará ningún sentimiento en ti, son información y dato simplemente, están en tu memoria como una historia antigua de la que no fuiste parte.

— Entiendo — le dijo resignado.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

— Creo que debería, pero en realidad no es así. Desde que desperté siento como si este cuerpo no me perteneciera y los recuerdos que están en mi mente son completamente ajenos a mí— le dijo mientras se acercaba al monitor apagado — ¿puedo ver los recuerdos bloqueados en este monitor?

— Si claro — respondió Arkkan sorprendido con la pregunta — ¿te gustaría ver algunos? — preguntó con curiosidad, aunque podría ser peligroso, estaba ansiosos por probar que tanto había logrado impregnar la personalidad de Destructor en su creación.

— Sería interesante — respondió sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo.

Arkkan encendió el monitor comenzando a transmitir los recuerdos que había grabado de Leonardo. Primero le mostro algo básico: su infancia. Imágenes de sus hermanos jugando con él a las escondidillas en las alcantarillas, o peleando durante sus primeros entrenamientos. Observaba con detenimiento las reacciones de la tortuga, esperando ver algún indicio de que esos recuerdos le provocarán algún tipo de sentimiento, pero no percibió nada que así lo indicará.

Cambio a algunos recuerdos más recientes: el día de la mutación número quince, la primera vez que salían a la superficie, su primer encuentro contra el kraang, así pasando por multiples enfrentamientos hasta llegar a la ocasión en que Destructor lo dejó malherido. Con cada recuerdo que pasaba, la actitud estoica de Yami no cambiaba. Arkkan comenzó a sospechar que tal vez lo estaba engañando, que en realidad aparentaba que sus recuerdos no le importaban con la finalidad de que pudiera recuperarlos y volver a ser el mismo Leonardo de antes.

No podía asegurar si lo que veía en la pantalla era de su agrado o no pues no lo externaba de ninguna forma, por lo que para Arkkan era un verdadero enigma lo que la tortuga estaba pensando. De pronto una idea perversa paso por su cabeza, al recordar el único momento en que había demostrado tristeza durante las sesiones de cambio de personalidad.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía ocultar, comenzó a transmitir algunos recuerdos maliciosamente seleccionados. Por la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de los momentos que Leonardo había tenido con Karai; desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta el día de su discusión en el tren. Todos los recuerdos pasaron rápidamente por sus ojos como un collage que se centraba en la persona de la kunoichi, hasta llegar al último momento en que la vio; ese instante en que la imagen de la chica intentando por alcanzarlo se perdía en medio de una luz blanquecina que lo cubrió por completo.

Arkkan lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando alguna reacción de parte de la tortuga, pero nada ocurrió. Cómo con el resto de los recuerdos, Yami no perdió en ningún momento la indiferencia con que veía esas imágenes.

Aunque reconocí a Karai, a sus hermanos, a sus sensei y sus amigos, ninguno parecía tener el menor efecto en él. Para él eran simples extraños y, conforme los veía en la pantalla, llegaba a la conclusión de que eran un obstáculo para su desarrollo personal, una carga con la que ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar.

El extraterrestre apagó repentinamente la pantalla, considerando que le había mostrado lo suficiente.

—Entonces ¿qué piensas? — le preguntó con curiosidad al no lograr adivinar lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de la tortuga.

— Estos recuerdos… — respondió de forma titubeante, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la pantalla ennegrecida —, pueden sernos útiles. Creo que podría elaborar algún tipo de estrategia con la información que hay en ellos.

— ¿Pero no te han provocado algún tipo de sentimiento? ¿Nostalgia tal vez? — Arkkan insistía en determinar si al visualizar los recuerdos que tenía bloqueados en su mente, existía la posibilidad de que la tortuga pudiera volver a ser el mismo de antes.

— ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? — volvió el rostro abruptamente dirigiéndola una mirada pesada —. Tú lo dijiste yo no soy Leonardo. Tal vez reconozca los rostros y algunas situaciones, pero no son mis recuerdos, no son mis vivencias, por lo que no me provocan ningún tipo de sentimiento; por el contrario, creo que la vida que Leonardo ha tenido hasta el momento es lamentable y poco satisfactoria, soportar toda esa responsabilidad sin recibir nada a cambio, es detestable — cerró el puño con fuerza golpeando la superficie de la pantalla provocando que fisurará en varias secciones —. ¡No la quiero de vuelta! — sus ojos reflejaban el odio que sus palabras externaban, si de algo estaba seguro Arkkan en ese momento, era que el quelonio no mentía, realmente desdeñaba la vida que llevaba antes de su nueva personalidad.

— Eso se debe a que tú nueva personalidad se forjó en base la maldad de Destructor y tus propios sentimientos oscuros y deseos reprimidos, añadiendo una pizca de nuestro insecto. Eres justo lo que Destructor quiere: el instrumento perfecto de su venganza — exclamó Arkkan con satisfacción más para sí mismo, orgulloso de su creación.

— Como sea, voy a ayudarle a Destructor con su venganza y después haré mi vida lo que me plazca — Yami finalizó retirándose con tranquilidad del lugar.

Estando completamente solo, Arkkan dudaba si realmente había conseguido suprimir por completo al antiguo Leonardo, una cosa era segura, mientras su insecto estuviera conectado a su cerebro, jamás lograría volver a la normalidad y, probablemente la personalidad de Yami fuera demasiado fuerte para permitir que el verdadero Leonardo tuviera una mínima oportunidad de volver. Comenzó a reír descaradamente, celebrando lo que consideraba una victoria absoluta, pues el experimento había resultado aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

— ¡Ese no fue el trato! — Destructor se quejaba con evidente molestia ante una enorme pantalla que mostraba el rostro del Kraang Supremo abarcándola por completo —. Estamos listos para llevar acabo nuestro plan y ahora ¿quieres cambiarlo?

— Kraang no puede seguir esperando a que el plan del conocido como Destructor esté terminado — le respondió con disgusto la enorme criatura de aspecto gelatinoso —, por lo que hemos decidido que Kraang Superior llevé a cabo su plan de extender la invasión que inicio en la ciudad conocida como Nueva York.

Kraang Superior, quien se encontraba a un costado del líder del Pie, sonreía con beneplácito mientras miraba con aire triunfalista a Destructor, quien prefería pasar por alto tal atrevimiento y mantener su atención en convencer a Kraang Supremo de su error.

A varios metros detrás de los protagonistas de dicha discusión, Arkkan veía con desagrado como su rival parecía salirse con la suya. Lejos de su característica risa burlona y desenfadada, el extraterrestre apretaba sus dientes mientras que el debate parecía inclinarse a favor de su odiado rival.

Todo esto no pasaba por desapercibido para Yami, quien observaba con atención las reacciones del extraño ser, intentando comprender a que se debía tanto odio a pesar de estar en el mismo bando.

Pesé a no quitarle la vista de encima a Arkkan, permanecía atento a la conversación. Al parecer el plan de Kraang Superior era muy simple: utilizar los mutantes híbridos, que habían obtenido durante la invasión a Nueva York para organizar un ataque a las ciudades cercanas y extender su dominio como una plaga. A Kraang Supremo parecía gustarle dicho plan, sobre todo porque implicaba que no necesitarían a Abril O'neil para poder conquistar el planeta. El centro de comando sería el edificio del TCRI, donde tenían resguardado el mutágeno; desde ahí podrían proveer a su ejército y dirigir el ataque masivo.

— ¿Hay cámaras en el TCRI? — preguntó con curiosidad Yami al extraterrestre que le había mostrado sus recuerdos, teniendo presente que era una base regular del Kraang gracias a los recuerdos que había logrado ver en su última sesión.

— Las tiene —respondió con fastidio Arkkan volviendo el rostro para mirar directamente a la tortuga —, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Pero no recibió respuesta, Yami permaneció atento al final de la discusión en la cual Destructor aseguraba que estaban listos para atacar a Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos para acabar con ellos, para lo cual se dirigió hacia la tortuga esperando que le respaldará en sus argumentos.

— A decir verdad, me parece que el plan de Kraang Superior es una buena idea — exclamó para la sorpresa de todos.

— Vaya, creo que no eres tan tonto como creía. Ya hasta comienzas a caerme mejor — dijo burlonamente el habitante de la dimensión X, sonriendo con aire triunfalista.

— Entonces no hay nada más que discutir, Kraang Superior comienza de inmediato la expansión de la conocida como invasión de la Tierra — después de esta última orden Kraang Supremo cortó la comunicación despareciendo su horrible rostro de la pantalla.

— Pronto la Tierra será nuestra y la drenaremos como lo hicimos con tu ridículo planeta —dijo el general del kraang a Arkkan, y se retiró mofándose con descaro por no haber tenido la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su plan.

Apenas se hubo retirado, Destructor tomo violentamente del cuello a la tortuga levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te has creído? — le cuestionó en tono amenazante, apretando con fuerza para cortarle la respiración —. Se supone que estás para servirme, pero hasta ahora has resultado ser un completo fracaso.

—Espera… — balbuceo Yami con dificultad intentando zafarse de su agarre sin ningún éxito —, todo es parte… de mi plan… para conseguir información — dijo con voz entrecortada mientras sentía como el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta.

— ¡No te creo nada! — Le reprimió Destructor, pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué es lo que estaba planeando la tortuga, por lo que decidió soltarlo, dejando caer su cuerpo a plomo —. Pero te daré una oportunidad, explícate y convénceme de no acabar con tu vida aquí mismo — las cuchillas afiladas se desplegaron como una muestra de que las amenazas eran reales.

Yami se tomó unos segundo para recuperar el aliento, finalmente logró incorporarse con pesadez paseando la mirada de Destructor a Arkkan y de regreso; quienes le miraban con recelo, esperando una respuesta.

— Sin duda las tortugas y sus amigos intentarán detener la invasión. Por los recuerdos que he observado saben que el mutágeno está en el TCRI— les dijo con seguridad mientras se frotaba el cuello adolorido —, por lo que estoy seguro que atacarán directamente al TCRI.

— Y eso, ¿cómo nos beneficia? — preguntó con impaciencia Destructor.

— Arkkan me ha dicho que existen cámaras en el TCRI, por lo que podremos ver el desarrollo de la pelea; de esta manera podré observarlos mejor en combate más allá de los recuerdos que Arkkan me ha dejado ver — sentía la mirada penetrante de Destructor que lo traspasaba por completo, sin duda era pesada y difícil de soportar, pero él decidió mirarlo directo a los ojos demostrándole no solo seguridad en sus palabra, sino también que no le temía —. Al fin y al cabo, si Kraang Superior tiene éxito, acabará con tus odiados enemigos, y sí no, obtendremos información que nos servirá para elaborar un plan de ataque nosotros mismos.

Destructor dio un paso hacia la tortuga, levantando sus cuchillas colocandolas en la barbilla del quelonio.

— ¡La vida de Hamato Yoshi es mía! Yo seré quien lo mate, así que ruega porque Kraang Superior no tenga éxito en eliminarlo a él; de lo contrario tendré que tomar la tuya en su lugar.

Retiró sus cuchillas rápidamente, rasgando levemente el mentón de la tortuga dejando escurrir un hilillo de sangre, a pesar de esto Yami no se amedrentó, sabía que no sería la última vez que tendría esas armas rasgando su piel, pues era la forma en que el ninja solía amenazar a quien le fallaba. Sin más, Destructor dio la vuelta y se retiró del lugar.

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió repentinamente la habitación, con Yami pensando en si había hecho lo correcto al apoyar el plan de Kraang Superior. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una estruendosa carcajada que no hizo más que hacerlo enfadar aún más.

— De verdad que estas en un gran lío — le dijo burlonamente Arkkan sin parar de reír —. No podemos esperar para ver como ese Destructor te hace pedacitos.

Harto de escuchar las burlas del extraterrestre, Yami se retiró también de la habitación dejándolo solo al extraterrestre, quien ni siquiera le prestó atencional encontrarse totalmente poseído por un ataque de risa incontrolable.

* * *

El momento del ataque llegó por fin. Mientras Kraang Superior comenzaba a reunir a los híbridos mutantes en el TCRI, armándolos con dispositivos para esparcir el mutágeno, Yami se encontraba con Arkkan y Destructor, observando el desarrollo de las acciones gracias a la transmisión de las múltiples cámaras de seguridad en el edificio.

Tal cómo Yami lo había predicho, Hamato Yoshi y sus discípulos encontraron la manera de traspasar las defensas del lugar iniciando una contraofensiva a la invasión, pero no estaban solos. En el ataque estaban participando miembros de la conocida Fuerza de Protección de la Tierra. Con el avance en los eventos, fue fácil identificar al líder de dicho grupo militar.

Después de un rato de intensa lucha, la pelea parecía inclinarse en favor de las tortugas y sus amigos. Gracias a las cámaras pudieron seguir los eventos que se gestaban en cada uno de los frentes de batalla. Fueron testigos del uso del retromutágeno para convertir a los mutantes híbridos de nuevo en los apacibles ciudadanos de Nueva York, del alcance de los poderes de Abril que comenzaban a ser algo de temer y de la derrota y muerte del Kraang Superior, hecho que Arkkan observó con una singular alegría.

Al finalizar la batalla, justo cuando todo el edificio del TCRI era enviado a la dimensión X, las pantallas se volvieron completamente negras, lo que marcaba una victoria absoluta de parte de las tortugas y compañía. Destructor miró a Yami con cierta tranquilidad, le sorprendía que en ningún momento hubiera mostrado signo de preocupación, como si conociera el resultado de la batalla de antemano, más un, ni siquiera en los momentos en donde parecía que Kraang Superior saldría victorioso, demostró algún temor por la amenazaba que se cernía sobre su cabeza. El líder del Clan del Pie parecía comenzar a confiar en las capacidades del quelonio, pero nunca estaría satisfecho hasta que le entregará a su odiado enemigo.

— Parece que la fortuna ha estado de tu lado — le dijo con cierta ironía —. Ahora, espero que tengas la información que necesitabas y comiences a pensar en una estrategia para vencer a Yoshi y sus discípulos.

La tortuga lo miró con seriedad sin responder de inmediato y antes de hacerlo un voz chillona irrumpió en el lugar.

— ¡Esto no es aceptable! — el grotesco rostro rosa del Kraang Supremo se extendió por la pantalla principal — Ahora resulta que no solo hemos perdido a la ciudad conocida como Nueva York, sino que Kraang Superior ha muerto — se quejó con cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

— ¡Te dije que lo mejor era que me dejarás hacerme cargo! — le recriminó Destructor con ahínco.

— Espero que el conocido como Destructor tenga algún plan, pues ahora necesitamos atrapar a la conocida como Abril O´neil para poder apoderarnos de la Tierra.

La mirada de todos se posó en forma acusatoria sobre Yami, quien percibió enseguida que toda la culpa de lo ocurrido parecía caer sobre él, por lo que más le valía haber aprovechado el momento para idear algo.

— Estoy seguro de poder hacer un plan con lo que hemos visto — les dijo con firmeza —. No creo que sea difícil derrotar a las tortugas, pero necesito que Arkkan nos acompañe a la Tierra —la petición de Yami sorprendió al extraterrestre.

— Cómo quieras. Tomen todo lo que necesiten, pero tráiganme a la conocida como Abril cuando antes — exclamó imperativamente el habitante de la Dimensión X antes de que su imagen se esfumará.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Para qué necesitas a esta patética criatura? — le pregunto Destructor mirando con desprecio al extraterrestre.

— Como dije, no creo que las tortugas sean un problema; pero Abril parece estar desarrollando poderes que van más allá de lo que recuerdo y eso podrían ser un problema. Estoy seguro que Arkkan puede ayudarme a encontrar la manera de contrarrestarlos —finalizó colocando una mano sobre el hombro del aludido quien lo miraba con rencor, pues la idea de ir a la Tierra no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Eso es cierto? — preguntó con recelo Destructor dirigiéndose al extraterrestre.

— Sin duda los poderes de la chica parecen estar llegando a su punto máximo, entonces podría vencer a seres tan débiles de mente como ustedes — respondió con rencor y altanería—, incluso hasta podría derrotar al insecto en el cerebro de Yami. Sin duda es peligrosa, pero si alguien conoce los límites de sus poderes y como enfrentarlos, somos nosotros — terminó colocando su mano sobre el pecho en modo pretensioso.

— Bien, entonces prepárense, nos iremos esta misma noche — les dijo Destructor, a lo cual ambos asintieron y se retiraron para preparar lo que necesitarían.

Estando solos, Arkkan extendió los gusanos de sus dedos, atrapando las extremidades de la tortuga para obligarla a colocarse contra la pared.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — Le preguntó inquisitivamente mirándolo con odio — ¿Por qué crees que nos interesa ir a esa roca primitiva?

— Por qué si lo haces conseguirás lo que quieres — respondió Yami pacientemente sin hacer el intento de liberarse.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que es lo que queremos?

— Porque te he observado. La forma en que hablas del Kraang, lo que te dijo de tu planeta, es obvio — la mirada de Yamí demostraba una absoluta confianza en sus palabras —; ellos destruyeron tu hogar y ahora tú quieres destruirlos a ellos.

Había dado en el clavo, prueba de eso era que el extraterrestre había dejado de sostener sus extremidades liberándolo.

— Aunque eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué querrías ayudarnos?

— Porque te necesito. Tú mismo lo dijiste, puedes encontrar la manera de contrarrestar los poderes de Abril, además conoces el armamento y el modo de actuar del Kraang mejor que nadie. Tienes los conocimientos y la tecnología, pero te hace falta la estrategia adecuada y esa te la puedo dar yo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Destructor? — le preguntó aun con desconfianza.

— Para Destructor no soy más que una herramienta desechable, él está consumido tan solo por un deseo inútil de venganza. Le daré lo que quiere y entonces ya no tendré que obedecerlo más. Cuando esto termine, Kraang, Destructor y las tortugas dejarán de existir y tú y yo tendremos la tecnología para gobernar la Tierra — Yami se permitió una leve sonrisa perversa, algo que era poco común en su personalidad.

Arkkan clavó un instante la mirada en los ojos de la tortuga, por un momento pensó en acabar con él; pero lo que escuchaba le agradaba, aun si no diera resultado, el solo hecho de verse involucrado en un plan que tuviera como uno de sus objetivos terminar de manera definitiva con el Kraang, le aparecía muy tentador. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había conseguido crear un verdadero monstruo a partir de un ser tan noble como era Leonardo; le hacía gracia la ironía, por lo que sin más, se echó a reír.

— Creo que nos agradas ahora más que cuando te liberamos— le dijo entre risas —. Sin duda has superado nuestras expectativas, eres nuestro mejor logró.

— ¿Tenemos un trato entonces? — preguntó Yami extendiendo la mano hacia el extraterrestre.

— Ten por seguro que si — respondió Arkkan estrechando su mano pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Arkkan concluía su relato, observando complacido el rostro desencajado de su escaso público. En efecto tanto Karai como Rafael no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar y lo tomaban con reserva; pero eso no le quitaba el impacto y la gravedad de lo que el extraterrestre les había dicho.

Ahora tenían en claro la razón por la que Yami los conocía, pero sobre todo por lo que les odiaba; aunque pensar que esos sentimientos se habían creado a raíz de los pensamientos del mismo Leonardo, era algo difícil de digerir y que sin duda les hacía replantearse la enorme carga emocional a la que estaba sometido. Karai lo entendía perfectamente, pues si bien ya había dirigido al Clan del Pie antes, era distinto ahora que sentía la responsabilidad de tener un equipo donde cada uno de sus miembros era su familia y no podía permitirse correr el riesgo de perder alguno, eso le pesaba demasiado a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba, no podía ni imaginar toda la angustia que debió sentir Leonardo durante todo el tiempo que cargó con esa responsabilidad.

Rafael pensaba en lo mismo, por un momento sintió una enorme tristeza al cuestionar en repetidas ocasiones las órdenes de Leonardo, había olvidado lo mucho que sufrió en aquella ocasión donde se le dio la oportunidad de dirigir al equipo y falló en forma contundente poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de Mikey. Detestaba tener que recordar dichos momentos, pero lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa socarrona que Arkkan les dirigía con descaro, sin lugar a dudas satisfecho con el sufrimiento que en ese momento les había provocado.

— ¡No lo escuches Karai! — Exclamó repentinamente, colocándose en posición para atacar, con lo cual hizo que la kunoichi reaccionará sacándola de sus pensamientos —. Esta criatura sólo quiere lastimarnos y hacernos perder las esperanzas de recuperar a mi hermano.

Justo cuando pensaba lanzarse sobre Arkkan con sus sais en alto, Karai lo bloqueó con su brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

— Espera —le dijo a mirándolo de manera suplicante. Rafael se detuvo entendiendo que la chica todavía quería preguntarle algo más, por lo que decidió permitirle continuar charlando con el extraterrestre, pero sin bajar la guardia —. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces Leonardo sigue ahí atrapado en su propia mente ¿cierto? Entonces es posible que podamos traerlo de vuelta.

— Quien sabe — Arkkan se encogió de hombros como si en verdad desconociera lo que el mismo había creado —. La mente es algo tan complejo, sin duda nuestro insecto en su cerebro nos permite bloquear sus recuerdos y mantener cierto control sobre él; pero aunque lograrán destruirlo, la personalidad dominante de Yami es la que impide que su antiguo Yo se liberé, dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo para que esto cambié sin nuestra tecnología — el extraterrestre se frotaba las manos con satisfacción intentando apagar cualquier chispa de esperanza que pudieran tener —. Yami tendría que desear ser como Leonardo y, como ya les hemos dicho, esto es parece imposible dado que odia lo que era y la vida que llevaba.

— ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? — Karai siguió interrogándolo en forma demandante, pues creía que algo no estaba bien en lo que les decía, esperaba que fuera demasiado tonto para decirles algo que pudiera resultar beneficioso.

— No lo sé — Arkkan se sostuvo el mentón en forma reflexiva —, tal vez sea porque somos muy parlanchines y no solemos ser buenos al guardar secretos, o puede que sea porque estamos seguros de que ya es demasiado tarde para detener lo que se avecina — en ese momento volvió a sonreír con malicia hacia sus interlocutores —; aunque la verdad es que nos fascina ver sus rostros llenos de angustia y desesperación por saber que nada pueden hacer por su amigo.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado! — Rafael empuño con fuerza sus armas amagando en comenzar un ataque pero Karai seguía interponiéndose en su camino con el brazo extendido.

— Espera Rafa, algo no está bien — le dijo mientras veía a la criatura que tenía en frente con la enorme mueca sonriente dibujada en forma siniestra en su rostro; por un momento se quedó pensando tratando de dilucidar algo importante entre todo lo que les había dicho —. Dijiste que "ya es demasiado tarde para detener lo que se avecina"… — Arkkan se mostró interesado en lo que la chica estaba a punto de decir, sus ojos se abrieron curiosos como si adivinará lo que pasaba por su cabeza y fuera algo que estuviera esperando — y dijiste que… tenían acceso a los recuerdos de Leonardo — la voz de la chica comenzó a denotar cierto temor.

— Sí, sí, niña lista — le dijo Arkkan sin ocultar la emoción de la conclusión a la que Karai había llegado.

Karai volvió el rostro hacia la tortuga de bandana roja con el miedo impreso en cada una de sus facciones, a lo cual Rafael sólo logró dirigirle una mirada confusa sin lograr entender lo que le pasaba.

— Ellos… saben dónde está la guarida — le dijo finalmente con un nudo en la garganta.

— Vaya si son lentos— exclamó Arkkan en forma triunfalista.

— ¡Mis hermanos! — dijo de pronto Rafael temiendo lo peor ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¡Mi padre! — respondió casi de inmediato la kunoichi.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, ambos abandonaron a la criatura para comenzar a correr a toda prisa en dirección a su hogar. Se encontraban tan preocupados por el hecho de que Yami y el clan del Pie ya hubieran iniciado el ataque, que olvidaron por completo que en ese momento le estaban dando la espalda a un enemigo. Rafael fue el primero en darse cuenta de su error al escuchar como algo se aproximaba a ellos cortando el viento a toda velocidad; casi de manera instintiva se arrojó sobre Karai quitándola del camino justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe de un par de gusanos que pasaron de largo.

Los dos se levantaron de inmediato mientras una sombra los cruzaba sobre sus cabezas. Arkkan cayó frente ellos extendiendo por completo sus traggdarons como una telaraña, impidiéndoles que continuarán su camino.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya se van? — Les cuestionó con sarcasmo mientras se abría la coraza en su espalda permitiendo salir varios insectos voladores, los mismos con lo que había vencido a Bebop y Rocksteady —. Si la diversión está a punto de comenzar.

* * *

En la televisión comenzaban a transmitir programas de comedia para adultos, con chistes que Mikey no lograba entender. Desde hace varios minutos le había perdido interés a lo que la televisión transmitía, quedándose viendo la pantalla completamente somnoliento. Era el último en la guarida que permanecía aparentemente despierto, pues si bien la ausencia de Karai durante la cena era algo bastante común, no lo era así la de Rafael y esperaba ser testigo de la reprimenda que su sensei le tenía preparada. Sin embargo, no habían logrado localizarlo, pues al parecer la tortuga de bandana roja había olvidado su T-phone. Conforme las horas pasaron, cada uno de los miembros de la familia comenzaron a retirarse a sus aposentos, a excepción del más joven de los hermano, que seguía empecinado en estar presente cuando el maestro le impusiera el castigo a su hermano, lo cual se fue diluyendo con el tiempo y lo que comenzó como algo divertido comenzaba a causarle cierta preocupación.

Se levantó con pereza del sofá para apagar el aparato televisor y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a beber un vaso de agua para ir a su cama, pero cuando iba a medio camino, notó de reojo una silueta que estaba entrando a la guarida por el acceso principal. Por un instante se asustó, pero se tranquilizó casi de manera inmediata al reconocer, a pesar de su adormecimiento, el contorno de una tortuga que caminaba hacia él con cierta familiaridad.

— Estas en problemas — le dijo con parsimonia mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para bostezar, dándole la espalda a la sombra que suponía era de Rafael —. El sensei está muy enfadado contigo y seguramente te castiga — concluyó sin mucho ánimo mientras comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos de nuevo a la cocina sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— No te preocupes ya estoy de vuelta — le dijo con descaro una voz que enseguida identificó y, que para su infortunio, no era la de su irascible hermano mayor; algo que sin duda hubiese sido mil veces mejor en ese momento.

Al reconocer la voz que le había hablado, fue como una cubetada de agua fría que lo sacó por completo de su letargo. Giró con expectación de nuevo hacia la entrada para confirmar lo que ya su mente había deducido, encontrándose de frente con un puño de tono verde que le golpeó de lleno en el rostro. El impacto lo lanzó violentamente regresándolo a la sala, donde chocó irremediablemente contra el televisor haciéndolo pedazos en el acto.

De inmediato el resto de los inquilinos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones, alertados por el estruendoso ruido del televisor al estrellarse en el piso. El primero de ellos fue Donatello, quien apenas comenzaba a cabecear en su laboratorio buscando la manera de traer de vuelta a su hermano mayor.

— ¿Pero qué demonios te suce…? — comenzó a recriminarle a su hermano menor al ver las deplorables condiciones del televisor, pero no pudo continuar una vez que notó que no estaba solo en la sala.

El resto llegó un segundo después quedando asombrados al igual que el genio por la presencia de Yami que se erigía en la entrada principal con los brazos extendidos como si estuviera esperando recibirlos con un abrazo, flanqueado por ambos lados por los mutantes del Clan del Pie.

— ¿Leonardo? — alcanzó a decir Splinter con voz cansada e incredulidad sin alcanzar a comprender el significado de la presencia de su hijo perdido frente a él.

— He regresado "padre" — le dijo con tono malicioso mientras desenvainaba sus espadas, lo cual fue tomado como una señal de sus acompañantes que en seguida hicieron lo propia preparando sus armas para el combate —, y traje unos amigos a casa.


	34. Los pecados del padre

**Capítulo 34. Los pecados del padre.**

Habían pasado menos de cinco años desde que llegaron a la tierra de las oportunidades. El padre de familia, hombre honrado y trabajador, había conseguido un ascenso más que merecido en la compañía donde laboraba en su natal ciudad de Kyoto. Como parte de sus esfuerzos para apoyar en el proceso de adaptación de su familia, había logrado levantar un pequeño altar dedicado a Daikokuten (Dios de la tierra, la abundancia y la prosperidad). Lejos estaba de imaginar hace una par de años, cuando los trabajadores concluyeron la sorpresa para su familia, que esto sería el motivo de las desgracias de esa noche.

La madre abrazaba a sus hijas con fuerza, intentando protegerlas a costa de su propia vida, aunque poco podría haber hecho, aunque quisiera su cuerpo no respondería a las órdenes de su cerebro; pero esa era la posición que guardaban antes de que sus movimientos fueran bloqueados por completo debido al pergamino que tenían en su frente. Todo lo que podían hacer ella y sus hijas era ser testigos presenciales de la tragedia por ocurrir.

A pesar de la frágil apariencia de la mujer, no parecía hacer mayor esfuerzo al arrastrar al pobre hombre, quien no podía oponerse en lo mínimo al encontrarse inmovilizado de la misma forma que su familia. Kitsune lo recostó junto a la estatua del dios sintoísta mientras le sostenía el rostro con sus delicadas manos.

—No temas — le dijo con cierta dulzura en su voz, como si le hablará a un niño pequeño —, tú dolor terminará pronto; pero el de ellas… — volvió ligeramente el rostro para observar a la familia agazapada en un rincón —, apenas está por comenzar.

Entonces comenzó a recitar un rezo en idioma nipón. Con cada palabra, el rostro de aquel pobre hombre se iba transfigurando en una horrible mueca de terror; conocedor de su cultura, sabía lo que la mujer en el kimono purpura estaba invocando.

Apenas terminó su oración, con un rápido movimiento de la mano rasgo la yugular de aquel hombre al que no conocía. Ignorando los gritos de la familia que lamentaba la muerte de la cabeza de familia, se acercó a la pequeña estatua tocándola con su mano bañada en sangre de la víctima.

Al instante, la estatua comenzó a absorber la sangre producto del sacrificio que Kitsune ofrecía. La figura de Daikokuten comenzó a tornarse de color escarlata y a moverse como si tuviera vida propia; retorciéndose de forma desagradable como si algo lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro, buscando salir. De repente se detuvo expulsando una ennegrecida nube, que de inmediato se extendió por la habitación, cubriéndola por completa bajo un manto de oscuridad que impedía que cualquier tipo de luz, sea artificial o natural, pudiera penetrarla.

Al momento, Kitsune se postró de forma respetuosa hasta que su cabeza estuvo a escasos centímetros del piso, y se quedó en esa posición en espera a que se le permitiera levantarse.

— Kitsune… — se escuchó una voz rasposa que parecía provenir de todos lados.

— Mi señor — respondió ella con decoro mientras levantaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, manteniéndose de rodillas —, he aquí a tu fiel sirviente.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado? ¿Has cumplido con tu encargo? — preguntó la voz desde las sombras denotando cierto hastío.

— Aun no, hemos buscado acercarnos a Oroku Saki, pero sigue declinando tú oferta — le respondió con voz temblorosa —, pero creo que he encontrado a un mejor candidato, sin embargo… — dudo un momento lo cual fue evidente para su amo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Probó la esencia del demonio — respondió de forma apresurada para no hacerlo enojar.

— Entonces, viste su muerte — le dijo resaltando lo obvio.

— Si, y no — continuó Kitsune algo dubitativa —. Vi la forma en que moriría, pero la visión no terminó ahí, pero no pude ver lo que siguió pues algo me lo impidió, algún ser extraño dentro de su cabeza.

— Eso nunca te había sucedido — exclamó con enfado la sombra, agravando su voz con la noticia.

— Pero él si lo vio. No estoy segura de que fue, pero ha aceptado con agrado obtener tu bendición.

— ¿Por qué piensas que es mejor que Oroku Saki? —le preguntó en forma inquisitiva.

— Es un ser nacido de los propios deseos de venganza y sentimientos de odio de Oroku Saki, no tiene ningún tipo de añoranza o sentimentalismo por su familia o su pasado, lo único que pude detectar en su corazón es oscuridad — se detuvo un segundo, pensando en cómo abordar lo siguiente —; sin embargo, no está listo y dudo que lo esté a tiempo para el ritual, tendríamos que esperar al siguiente ciclo, tal vez dos — le dijo con temor en sus últimas palabras.

Una especie de gruñido hizo eco en toda la habitación, con lo cual lo cual la mujer se inclinó en forma suplicante temiendo haber enfadado a su amo.

— Eres mi emisario, sabes lo que quiero. ¡He esperado por siglos, que importa si tengo que esperar un poco más! — exclamó la sombra en forma demandante —. Confío en tu criterio, dame lo que necesito y tu recompensa será grande.

— Así será mi señor.

— Otra cosa más, la próxima vez que me invoques deshazte de los humanos antes, su olor me desagrada — finalizó antes de contraerse por completo dentro de la figura de barro, provocando que se rompiera en pedazos y permitiendo que la habitación volviera a iluminarse con luz de la luna y los faros del exterior.

Kitsune se levantó aproximándose a la familia, que se mantenía inmóvil y temblorosa por lo que acababan de presenciar. — Mi error — les susurró estando de pie junto a ellas —, pero voy a remediarlo de inmediato.

* * *

Los constantes ataques del extraterrestre los mantenían a raya, se comportaba como un bufón riéndose en todo momento a carcajadas, pero era obvio que no tenía ni una pizca de tonto.

Los insectos que había desplegado con anterioridad, cumplían cabalmente su función. Aunque pequeños, lanzaban una especie de ácido que si bien no era lo suficientemente fuerte para corroer sus armas, podía quemarles la piel provocando un escozor terrible y muy difícil de ignorar. Atacarlos para deshacerse de ellos no parecía buena idea, pues al mínimo contacto estallaban salpicando el ácido en todas direcciones, haciéndose más complicado el esquivarlo. Parecía que la única táctica válida era evitar los ataques de los insectos y huir cuanto antes de ahí, pero estos se movían en sincronía cerrándoles cualquier salida. Cercados en una zona del edificio donde Arkkan podía concentrar sus ataques utilizando los traggdarons que salían disparados como flechas.

— ¡Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado! — exclamó molestó Rafael mientras desviaba con sus sais el ataque de un par de gusanos —. Tenemos que llegar a la guarida cuanto antes.

— No me digas — le dijo con cierto sarcasmo la kunoichi esquivando algunos disparos de ácido —, pues se aceptan sugerencias.

— Sabes que no soy bueno para planear, eso se te da mejor a ti.

— Pues no se me ocurren nada y no podemos continuar así — dio un par de pasos hacia atrás chocando con el caparazón de la tortuga, quedando espalda con espalda —, este tipo esta apostando a nuestro cansancio.

En efecto, los constantes ataques de los insectos en conjunto con los traggdarons, iban mermando poco a poco sus fuerzas, lo cual se evidenciaba en sus movimientos que comenzaban a ser más lentos y torpes a pesar de su entrenamiento en ninjutsu.

La situación se tornaba desesperante, pues tampoco podían cortar los gusanos para obtener cierto respiro, pues estos parecían estar cubiertos por una piel gruesa y protegida por placas similares a la coraza de Arkkan, con lo cual la espada de la kunoichi apenas lograba rasguñar ligeramente la superficie cuando lograba conectar un golpe, lo cual ya era de por sí complicado pues no dejaban de moverse ni por un instante.

Arkkan parecía divertirse con su situación, seguía manteniendo sus ataques de manera despiadada pero sin moverse de su sitio. Reconocía fácilmente los rostros de desesperación y cansancio de sus contrincantes, con lo cual se sentía más que satisfecho. "Parece que al fin comeremos algo decente" susurró para sí mismo, pero de forma tan evidente que logró a ser escuchado por ambos rivales, a quienes el chiste no les hizo ninguna gracia.

— ¡Estoy harto de ti! — gritó Rafael lanzándose sin pensar en contra de la criatura. Logró esquivar algunos traggdarons que se encontraban en su camino y dio un salto para caer sobre el extraterrestre con sus sais en alto. Podía ver a su objetivo que no dejaba de mirarlo, mostrando siempre una sonrisa burlona y despreocupada, y tenía motivos suficientes para no alterarse ante el ataque de la tortuga. Antes de que el quelonio completará su ataque, cinco traggdarons de una de las manos del extraterrestre se interpusieron formando una barrera entre ambos; Rafael no pudo evitar estrellarse con ellos y de inmediato se cerraron alrededor suyo atrapándolo como si se tratará de una red.

— La mosca llegó directo a la araña — le dijo Arkkan acercándolo a su rostro con satisfacción mostrando sus afilados dientes, ante lo cual la tortuga no pudo hacer nada excepto demostrar su total desagrado por el extraño ser.

— ¡Rafael! — gritó con desesperación Karai al ver a su compañero en peligro, ante lo cual se abalanzó de forma impulsiva con su espada para ayudarlo.

Arkkan logró ver el movimiento de la kunoichi, por lo que impulsó el cuerpo de la tortuga hacia atrás liberándolo en el acto, convirtiéndolo en un proyectil que terminó chocando contra Karai. Ambos quedaron ligeramente aturdidos por el golpe, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reponerse pues, casi de inmediato fueron rociados por el ácido de los insectos voladores; por lo que tuvieron que moverse diestramente dando volteretas por el suelo para evitar el contacto con el corrosivo líquido. Después de la maniobra no habían logrado ningún avance, pues al final se encontraron en el mismo lugar donde habían comenzado.

— ¿Por qué tenían que ser insectos? — preguntó con cierto temor y desagrado Rafael demostrando la repulsión que sentía hacia los insectos.

— ¿No me digas que les temes a los insectos? — le preguntó Karai intentando liberar la tensión del momento, aunque por el rostro de Rafa, la respuesta era más que obvia.

— Vamos, sabemos que pueden hacerlo mejor — las gritó Arkkan quién parecía haberles otorgado unos segundos de tregua, moviendo los traggdarons sobre su cabeza como ramas mecidas por el viento —. No deberían preocuparse por sus amigos, seguramente Yami ya se encargó de ellos; mejor den su mejor esfuerzo por divertirnos más.

El tiempo se volvía en su contra, pues no sabían la situación en que se encontraban sus amigos, además con cada movimiento, Arkkan estaba más cerca de derrotarlos. Karai aprovecho el respiro, observando en todas direcciones para identificar la posición de los insectos que reflejaban tenuemente la luz de la luna. Bajo su mano a su cinturón para contar el equipo que aún tenía disponible, ante la situación tan desesperada, solo pudo pensar en una idea, pero si fallaba seguro que no tendrían otra oportunidad.

— ¿Te quedan armas de largo alcance? — le susurró a su compañero que giró para verla con sorpresa.

— Unos cuantos shurikens y un par de bombas de humo — respondió él confundido, pues era evidente que no eran suficientes para eliminar a todos los insectos —. ¿Qué planeas?

— ¿Confías en mí? — le preguntó mirándolo con franqueza, esperando que su respuesta fuera distinta a aquella ocasión en la montaña rusa.

Rafael entendió la referencia, definitivamente algo había cambiado entre ellos con el tiempo. Sin duda antes era uno de sus mayores detractores, desconfiando siempre de lo que la kunoichi pudiera estar tramando, pero ahora era distinto, había logrado un acercamiento hacia ella más que ninguno de sus otros hermanos, ahora confiaba en ella sin titubeos.

— ¿Acaso tengo que responder esa pregunta? — le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Karai le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie con su espada en alto, Rafael la imitó haciendo lo propio. "Prepárate", le susurró poniéndose a su lado mientras Arkkan extendía sus gusanos en dirección hacia ellos dando por terminada la efímera tregua.

* * *

Ni siquiera durante el ataque del kraang habían sentido tanto temor como en ese momento. El Clan del Pie, sus peores enemigos estaban ahí en su guarida, su fortaleza de seguridad, su hogar.

Aunque no había rastro de Destructor entre los invasores, el peligro no era menor.

— ¡Abril, sal de aquí y llévate a tu padre! — le dijo Donnie a la pelirroja mientras atacaba a Rahzar, intentando atraer su atención para darle una oportunidad a la chica.

Kirby se encontraba de rodillas en un rincón, observando con pavor como su hija lanzaba su tessen contra Garra de Tigre, guiando la trayectoria del arma con su mente para mantener a raya al felino. Una visión que jamás imaginó atestiguar, pues desconocía por completo las capacidades de su hija creyéndola la pequeña y frágil adolescente que era antes de que su vida se volviera tan extraña.

— Sal de aquí — le suplicó la chica a su progenitor, quien no lograba salir de su asombro.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? Vámonos juntos — le dijo Kirby poniéndose de pie para intentar tomar la mano de su hija, a lo cual la chica la retiró en el acto.

— No puedo — le dijo con determinación sin volverse para verlo —. Mis amigos me necesitan y sé que puedo ser de más ayuda si no tengo que protegerte.

Las palabras de Abril hicieron mella en el corazón de su padre, quien veía con desencanto como su pequeña hija se le iba de las manos, sin entender en que momento había madurado tanto y convertido en una mujer tan decidida, pero tan lejana a lo que él esperaba.

— Cuídate — le dijo con tristeza retirándose de inmediato, pues comprendía que ahí solo sería un estorbo.

El breve instante de distracción fue suficiente para que Garra de Tigre le disparará al tessen haciéndolo caer. Sin la molesta arma siguiéndolo en todo momento, se abalanzó contra la aspirante a kunoichi.

— Debiste aprovechar e irte con él, cachorrita — le amenazó corriendo en cuatro patas hacia ella.

Donnie veía de reojo como el felino se aproximaba con ferocidad hacia la pelirroja, angustiado por no poder hacer nada puesto que él se encontraba esquivando los ataques de su propio contrincante; sin embargo Abril no parecía estar preocupada ni siquiera ligeramente asustada ante el inminente ataque del mutante.

Se concentró en el felino dispuesta a utilizar su poder psíquico para atacar directo a su mente, segura de que esto lo detendría definitivamente. Lo hizo tal como lo recordaba en aquella ocasión con Karai, buscando conectar su mente con la de Garra de Tigre para dar el golpe que lo derrotaría, pero por más que lo intento no la encontró. Abrió los ojos con pavor justo en el momento en que Garra de Tigre brincaba sobre ella dando un feroz zarpazo. La chica solo pudo tirarse al piso de lado, evitando por centímetros el mortal ataque, pero cayendo de manera descompuesta en el centro de la sala.

Aun sin comprenderlo que había sucedido, la chica se levantó tambaleante recogiendo en el acto su arma que había quedado afortunadamente a su alcance.

— ¿Qué te pasa cachorrita? ¿No sirvió tu truco? —le cuestionó con ironía tronando los dedos con el puño cerrado contra su mano.

En ese momento Abril se percató de la tiara que el tigre llevaba sobre la cabeza, la cual terminaba en su frente en forma de un triángulo de color purpura que brillaba ligeramente. Giró para ver al resto de los mutantes encontrándose que todos llevaban un dispositivo similar, es entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que eso debía estar bloqueando sus poderes.

Distraída como se encontraba, no reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar una patada del felino, que logró conectar con su estómago haciéndola caer dando un par de tumbos en el suelo.

— ¡Abril! — exclamó Donnie con angustia al ver lo sucedido, con lo cual tomó fuerza y determinación, girando para hacer caer a su oponente con su bastón bo; aunque sabía que eso no detendría a Rahzar, decidió ignorarlo para ir en pronta ayuda de la pelirroja.

Garra de Tigre se acercaba con paciencia hacia su presa, convencido de que la chica era demasiado frágil para soportar el golpe, lo cual parecía ser verdad pues Abril permanecía de rodillas mientras se tomaba el estómago con una de sus manos e intentando sujetar su arma con la otra. A pesar de ver a su rival aproximarse, no lograba levantarse doblegada por el dolor, pero antes de que el mutante del Pie la alcanzará, Donatello se interpuso desplegando su naginata y atacándolo con una furia que nunca había demostrado.

Pese a los golpes que el genio lanzaba, no logró conectar con su objetivo, antes bien Garra de Tigre encontró el espacio para contra atacar con su propia espada, haciendo que la tortuga de bandana morada se detuviera para dar un giro en retirada evitando la estocada.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó a Abril quien se encontraba aun en el suelo a unos paso de él.

— Sí — respondió ella secamente disimulando el dolor mientras se levantaba con titubeos sin dejar de frotarse el estómago, pero decidida a continuar peleando extendiendo su tessen.

— El cachorro quiere defender a su novia — les dijo burlonamente el felino poniéndose en posición de ataque.

— Sí, sin duda sus cabezas se verán bien juntas cuando acabemos con ellos — lo secundó Rahzar aproximándose por el otro lado dejando a Abril y Donnie en el centro de la sala.

Abril se recargó ligeramente en la espalda de Donnie observando a Rahzar, mientras que la tortuga mantenía la vista en Garra de Tigre. A lo lejos se escuchaba a Mikey parloteando sin cesar mientras peleaba con Cara de Pez, quien lo mantenía bastante ocupado, imposibilitándole el ir en ayuda de su hermano.

Con pocas posibilidades, la pareja se mantuvo con firmeza esperando el ataque de los mutantes que no tardó en llegar, reanudándose la pelea.

Cerca de la entrada del dojo, Yami peleaba con quien fuera su sensei, atacándolo con las mismas técnicas que había aprendido bajo su tutela. Splinter no terminaba de salir de su asombro al ver a la tortuga intentando golpearlo de una manera tan agresiva; no reconocía en su rival a su querido discípulo, no encontraba la nobleza del guerrero que le había enseñado, no era su hijo amado cuya pérdida lo había llenado de un intenso dolor más allá de toda descripción, y aun así no se animaba a atacarlo con determinación, dedicándose únicamente a esquivar las katanas.

— Debes detenerte Leonardo — le dijo en tono suplicante anteponiendo su amor de padre para intentar razonar con él —, tus hermanos están en peligro, sé que tú nunca los abandonarías.

— Que te quedé una cosa muy en claro, rata — le respondió con brusquedad la tortuga con la máscara negra intensificando la fuerza de sus golpes, demostrándole el desagrado que sus palabras le provocaban —, ¡ellos no son mis hermanos y tú no eres mi padre!

— Sé que no eres tú quien habla realmente— Splinter se negaba a creer que el verdadero Leonardo estuviera actuando de esa manera, confiaba que dentro de la tortuga que ahora lo atacaba aún se encontraría algún rastro de su querido hijo —, estoy seguro que lo que dices es por lo han hecho contigo, pero tú alma de noble guerrero sigue ahí y estoy convencido hoy más que nunca, ¡tú eres mi hijo y tienes la fuerza suficiente para salir del control de Destructor!

Yami detuvo sus ataques clavando la mirada en el piso, por un instante el anciano maestro creyó que sus palabras habían logrado penetrar dentro de la armadura, logrando llegar hasta el verdadero Leonardo que luchaba por volver a controlar su mente, pero estaba muy equivocado.

— Eres el mismo de siempre — le dijo al principio con voz calmada, pero que dejaba entrever cierto disgusto —, crees que sabes todo acerca de nosotros, qué tus años de experiencia te llenan de la sabiduría necesaria para encaminarnos cuando ni siquiera conoces a tus discípulos — levantó el rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Splinter no pudo evitar hacer su cuerpo hacía atrás al notar el odio que estos reflejaban —. Nos has enseñado ninjutsu sólo para que peleemos en una guerra que no es nuestra, para que luchemos por ti contra tu enemigo sin pensar en lo que realmente queremos. Pero en los momentos importantes nos has abandonado, ¿dónde estabas el día en que enfrentamos al tecnodromo o cuándo tu odiado enemigo por poco me mata? Seguro escondiéndote como la rata que eres.

— Eso no es verdad, tú lo sabes perfectamente — le respondió con autoridad, intentando permanecer impasible ante sus palabras aunque en el fondo le dolían más que cualquier herida —. No son las palabras de mi hijo las que salen de tú boca, son las que Saki ha implantado en ti.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — le preguntó sonriendo de manera siniestra —. Si bien tienes razón en decir que en mi mente tengo implantados lo deseos de venganza de Destructor, gran parte del odio que siento hacía ustedes proviene de los propios sentimientos de Leonardo — Splinter dio un respingo al escucharlo, pero mantuvo la calma pues sabía que debía hacerlo para llegar a lo que quedaba de Leonardo —. Desde que lo nombraste líder no hiciste más que darle una responsabilidad que apenas y ha logrado sobrellevar, ¿cómo crees que se siente cada vez que sus hermanos corrían peligro, cuando tenía que guiarlos en las batallas pensando en estrategias para traerlos a salvo?, ¿Sabes cuántas veces se cuestionó si lo que hacía era lo correcto o cuántas veces creyó que estaba decepcionándote?, ¿cuánto ha tenido que sacrificar para cumplir con tus exigencias y obtener el bien común antes que el suyo propio? No, no lo sabes y cuando por una única ocasión quiso algo para sí mismo, ¡tú se lo negaste!

Estas últimas palabras fueron más de lo que la anciana rata podía soportar, en ese instante recordó el momento en que había prohibido a Leonardo que tuviera cualquier tipo de relación con Karai más allá de un amor fraternal, había olvidado que era un adolescente con todo el derecho a enamorarse, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo; sus celos lo habían convertido en su enemigo sin pensar en lo que el líder sentía en ese momento ni cuánto daño le estaba haciendo.

— Yo… me equivoqué — murmuró visiblemente afectado por las palabras de Yami quien ahora sonreía satisfecho habiendo conseguido lastimarlo —. Sé que ustedes son jóvenes y tienen mucho que aprender, pero no puedo evitar que cometan errores ni influir en sus decisiones. Leonardo si estás escuchándome te pido perdón — le dijo con sinceridad extendiendo sus brazos en forma fraternal.

— ¡Ya es muy tarde para eso! — Exclamó Yami enfurecido agitando su katana frente a él para evitar que Splinter se acercará —. Leonardo se ha ido para siempre, sólo quedó yo. Lo único que queda de él es este odio hacia todas esas responsabilidades que lo abrumaban, hacia sus hermanos que eran una carga y no le mostraban ningún respeto, pero sobre todo, odio hacia ti, tus reglas y prohibiciones que lo inhibían y limitaban; ¡el mismo odio que ahora me alimenta y me hace más fuerte! — descargó su furia en varios ataques que Splinter esquivó sin mucho problemas retrocediendo, al notar que se le acababa el espacio, dio un salto sobre la tortuga apoyando el pie en su caparazón, con lo cual lo hizo desbalancearse ligeramente. Yami giró rápidamente con sus armas en alto preparado para continuar la embestida.

Yami era más agresivo que cualquiera de sus otros discípulos, lo cual le daba cierto aire de peligrosidad, pero su velocidad y habilidades parecían ser las mismas antes de su desaparición.

— Entiendo… — la voz de Splinter se quebró en un suspiró de angustia y desilusión al notar que no podría tener de vuelta a su hijo tan fácilmente y luego de entender que él era causante de la versión ensombrecida de Leonardo que ahora se presentaba frente a él —, veo que no podré rescatarte sólo con palabras, pero espero que esto funcione.

Splinter se paró con firmeza frente a él cerrando los ojos y colocando sus manos juntas, comenzó a recitar un ritual mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos.

— Rin… Pio… To… Sha… — comenzó a recitar en voz baja ante la mirada confundida de la tortuga que en ese momento dudo en atacar —. Kai… Yin… Jetsu…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó enfurecido, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta pues Splintar continuó completamente enfocado en finalizar el ritual.

— Zai… Zen — finalizó y al instante adquirió cierto aire sublime e inclusive a Yami le pareció ver un ligero resplandor emanando de su cuerpo.

— No importa lo que sea, ¡no podrás detenerme! — exclamó iniciando un nuevo ataque.

Splinter abrió los ojos en el momento en que la tortuga estaba a un par de pasos de él y al instante respondió a la ofensiva. Yami dibujo en el aire un par de arcos horizontales con sus katanas a la altura del cuello de la rata, a lo cual éste se inclinó dejando que las armas pasarán sobre su cabeza, quedando a corta distancia de su oponente, extendió su brazo con la mano extendida tocando el pecho de Yami con los dedos; antes de que el quelonio pudiera reaccionar, su antiguo sensei ya había girado alrededor de él para atacarlo por la retaguardia, golpeando con la punta de los dedos un segundo objetivo: su nuca.

Yami sintió enseguida que su cuerpo dejo de responderle, un extraño impulso como una corriente eléctrica lo recorría por completo cancelando cualquier orden que su cerebro le indicará, de pronto su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa, comenzando con una sombra que oscurecía su visión periférica y que fue cerrándose rápidamente hasta que quedo completamente a oscuras. Ni siquiera sintió su cuerpo al momento de desplomarse sobre el piso de piedra.

— ¡Ese es nuestro maestro! — gritó alegremente Mikey del otro lado de la guarida, al percatarse de lo que había ocurrido, con lo cual llamó la atención de todos los combatientes tanto aliados como enemigos —. De nuevo van a fracasar perdedores.

Los mutantes del Clan del Pie quedaron totalmente pasmados al ver que quien los comandaba en ese ataque se encontraba ahora derrotado, por un instante se vieron en un enorme desconcierto sin saber si debían continuar, pero tenían sus órdenes, "atacar sin importar lo que pasará" les había dicho la tortuga de bandana negra antes de entrar a la guarida de sus enemigos.

— ¡Esto no cambia las cosas! — Exclamó Garra de Tigre, tomando el mando ante la situación —. No lo necesitamos para derrotarlos.

El felino atacó con ferocidad a Abril quien se cubrió usando su tessen, pero la fuerza del mutante era superior a la de la chica, por lo que no logró mantenerse de pie después del impacto, saliendo proyectada varios metros. El mutante dio un segundo salto seguro de que en está ocasión su víctima no tendría oportunidad de defenderse, y así era pues la chica aún se encontraba aturdida con el primer ataque y ni siquiera se había percatado del segundo movimiento de su enemigo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando el filo de la espada se encontraba a menos de un metro de su rostro. Sin embargo, Garra de Tigre no concretó dicho ataque, pues recibió un seco golpe en el costado que lo hizo caer lejos de Abril, en su lugar el sensei se encontraba en guardia dispuesto a proteger a su alumna más novel.

Donnie y Mikey se unieron a su maestro, motivados por lo que éste había logrado, dispuestos a sacar de su hogar a los mutantes no invitados, pero en ese momento tres sombras salieron por detrás atacándoles desprevenidamente. Splinter detuvo el golpe de su rival, pero sus alumnos no tuvieron la destreza suficiente y acabaron en el suelo, junto con la pelirroja. Cuando se levantaron con pesadez observaron que el número de rivales ahora se había duplicado, pues alzándose junto a los mutantes del Pie, se encontraban los tres clones de Destructor listos para unirse a la batalla.

— Hamato Yoshi — se escuchó una vez cavernosa que hizo que un enorme terror recorriera sus cuerpos, lo que tanto temían estaba sucediendo en ese momento, por la entrada principal el líder del Clan del Pie hacía acto de presencia deslizando sus cuchillas que hicieron un profundo eco por todos los rincones de la guarida —.Mi viejo amigo, lamento llegar tarde, pero ahora estoy listo para terminar mi venganza — exclamó al momento en que corría hacia el grupo compacto que representaban sus enemigos, seguido de inmediato por todos sus subordinados.

* * *

Karai se mantuvo apenas unos pasos detrás de Rafael, permitiendo que el bandana roja se aproximará primero hacia el extraterrestre que en ese momento ya había desplegado sus gusanos en dirección a ellos.

— ¡Arroja la bomba de humo! — le ordenó Karai a su compañero, quien estaba preparado para lo que a la kunoichi se le hubiera ocurrido, por lo que de inmediato arrojó el objeto en el piso justo frente a ellos, provocando que una densa nube los cubriera por completo.

— Es inútil — exclamó Arkkan con convicción mientras observaba en todas direcciones intentando descubrir donde se encontraban —, tenemos cientos de ojos, podemos encontrarlos — en efecto, como si pudiera ver lo que sus insectos veían, logró encontrar rápidamente a ambos en el aire, dando un enorme salto en dirección al extraterrestre quien se río con cierta condolencia pensando que serían presa fácil.

Antes de que el extraterrestre comenzara su ataque, Karai lanzó una de sus bombas con polvo cegador. Pensando que era una bomba de humo como la de hace un momento, la criatura se protegió formando una barrera con sus gusanos, permitiendo que el objeto se estrellará en ellos, al momentos, el polvo lo cubrió por completo comenzando a hacer estragos, cegándolo completamente mientras sus traggdarons comenzaban a retorcerse y emitir un quejido como si tosieran o quisieran regurgitar algo.

Rafael y Karai aterrizaron justo frente al extraterrestre, los traggdarons que no habían sido afectados por el polvo, comenzaron lanzar ataques en forma azarosa dando golpes al aire o al suelo, sin acercarse ni por poco a ninguno de los dos; indicando que dependía de la vista de Arkkan para apuntar a sus objetivos.

Al instante los insectos voladores se acercaron para lanzar un chorro de ácido a los ninjas, intentando distraerlos para evitar un probable ataque contra su amo. Esquivaron el ataque con cierta facilidad observando que también los gusanos atacaban a la posición donde se encontraban, esto corroboraba la teoría de que de alguna forma los insectos le servían de ojos a Arkkan, aunque parecía que la comunicación entre ellos tenía algún retardo.

— Arroja tú otra bomba de humo y prepara tus shurikens — indicó la kunoichi mientras ella misma sacaba algunas propias.

Rafael obedeció casi de inmediato impidiendo la visibilidad momentánea de los insectos que comenzaron a girar buscandolos, sin embargo parecía que sus adversarios habían desaparecido por completo. En realidad, no se habían movido del lugar donde se encontraba el humo, permaneciendo ocultos a los ojos de los insectos que parecían confundidos.

Sorpresivamente salieron de su escondite, lanzando varios shurikens a los insectos de una sección, los cuales estallaron al contacto provocando una ligera llovizna dispersa de ácido. Rafael observaba como la kunoichi mantenía el rumbo sin detenerse, preocupado porque de seguir en esa dirección serían alcanzados por el corrosivo líquido, sin embargo esto no parecía importarle a la chica que continuaba sin titubear. Como lo había pensado, pasaron velozmente por el lugar siendo alcanzados por el ácido que enseguida quemó la piel en donde les tocaba, pero que por lo diseminado del mismo al caer, en realidad fue muy poco al daño, aun así cada gota les escocía.

Por fin lograron alcanzar la cornisa y de inmediato Karai se arrojó al vacío, acto que por un momento dejo pasmado a la tortuga de bandana roja, pero que rápidamente imitó sacando en el mismo instante su gancho de ataque. Ambos se precipitaron en dirección a la calle en caída libre, Rafael sujeto a la chica de la cintura asiéndola con fuerza con su brazo izquierdo mientras extendía su mano derecha accionando su gancho, el cual se disparó sujetándose en una de las ventanas del edificio contiguo. La cuerda se tensó dando un violento jalón, convirtiendo a ambos en un péndulo dirigiéndose a estrellarse contra el muro del edificio; Rafael giró dando la espalda a éste permitiendo que su caparazón fuera el que recibiera el impacto. Aunque doloroso, se mordió el labio para evitar emitir algún quejido, apretando con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! — le cuestionó bastante molesto, una vez que se recuperó, manteniéndose columpiando unos segundos más a merced del viento.

— Sabía que me sujetarías — le dijo la kunoichi con cierta picardía cerrándole un ojo.

Rafael se sonrojo al notar el rostro de Karai tan cerca de él, incluso por poco la deja caer al aflojar su agarre de la cintura, lo cual no ocurrió pues ella se había aferrado a su cuello con ambas manos.

— Será mejor bajar — balbuceó Rafa intentando disimular su nerviosismo y enseguida comenzó a recorrer el muro, columpiándose con sus pies, hasta que alcanzó unas escaleras de incendio que se encontraban algunos metros del lugar donde se encontraban.

De un salto alcanzó la escalera, soltando rápidamente a Karai quien, casi por instinto exclamó un tenue "gracias" sin voltear a verlo, mientras comenzaba a bajar por la escalera seguida de la tortuga. Rafael sonrío para sus adentros al sentirse honrado con esa pequeña pero muy significativa muestra de gratitud.

Arkkan abría los ojos lentamente una vez que sintió que los efectos del polvo se terminaban; gracias a sus insectos, parecía saber lo que había ocurrido y la forma en que sus presas habían logrado huir. De inmediato corrió a la cornisa encontrándose con que ambos habían logrado alcanzar el nivel de piso.

— Nos gusta que la comida se haga la difícil, siempre es más sabrosa — se dijo así mismo mientras se colocaba sobre la cornisa —; pero esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos — sin más se arrojó hacia la calle en lo que parecía un acto de locura, lanzando una estruendosa carcajada.

Rafael alcanzó la tapa más cercana, levantándola a toda prisa, cuando escuchó la escandalosa risa del extraterrestre. Tanto él como Karai alzaron la vista encontrándose con el cuerpo del extraterrestre cayendo a plomo. Cuando se encontraba a escasos metros del piso, extendió sus manos expulsando rápidamente sus traggdarons, los cuales se encajaron en los muros de los edificios deteniendo bruscamente la caída del extraterrestre, quien a pesar de esto alcanzó a tocar el pavimento con demasiada fuerza provocando que esté se rompiera en la zona donde sus pies lo golpearon. Sin duda eso habría matado a cualquiera, pero Arkkan sonreía con despreocupación mirando fijamente a sus contrincantes, mientras sus gusanos soltaban los muros retrayéndose de nuevo dentro de los orificios de donde habían salido.

— Detesto a este gusano, ya comenzó a caerme mal — se quejó Rafael frustrado al ver como los había alcanzado con demasiada facilidad.

— ¿Se supone que antes te caía bien? — le dijo la kunoichi con ironía.

Rafael solo giró los ojos con hartazgo antes de lanzar la tapa de la coladera en contra del extraterrestre que ya había comenzado a acercarse. Arkkan bloqueó el proyectil con sus gusanos desviándolo a un costado, provocando que terminará incrustándose en el parabrisas de un carro estacionado, con lo que de inmediato se accionó la alarma.

Por una de las ventanas del edificio se asomó el probable dueño del vehículo, para revisar lo que había ocurrido con su automóvil, pero al encontrarse con que el causante de todo era una criatura acorazada de color morado y con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro prefirió devolverse a la seguridad de su habitación cerrando rápidamente la ventana. Arkkan lo miró desde la calle riéndose a carcajadas pues le había hecho gracia lo ocurrido, pero en el acto cortó la risa al notar que sus rivales habían desaparecido dentro de la alcantarilla.

— ¡Demonios! — se quejó —. Ya estamos hartándonos de este juego.

De inmediato se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la alcantarilla con la finalidad de continuar en la cacería de sus presas.

* * *

Pese a la habilidad del maestro Splinter, le era muy complicado librar una lucha contra Destructor, quien era ayudado por dos de sus clones mutantes, mientras el otro se unió a los mutantes del Pie para combatir a Abril y a los hermanos. Sin duda estaban en completa desventaja, sabía que debido a la inferioridad numérica, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus enemigos lograrán vencerlos, por lo que tomó la decisión que en ese momento le parecía la más adecuada.

En un movimiento logró sujetar a Mini Destructor arrojándolo contra Destructor pinzas, dando un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de su odiado enemigo que en ese momento descargaba un golpe con sus cuchillas extendidas.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Siempre lo has sido! — lo encrespó Destructor al ver como su enemigo seguía retirándose alejándose de la pelea.

— ¡No podemos vencerlos aquí! ¡Retírense! — les dijo Splinter a su discípulos mientras él mismo corría hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Leonardo, tomándolo entre sus brazos para echárselo al hombro.

Al ver lo que su sensei hacía, entendieron que una retirada era la mejor estrategia en esa situación. Se detuvieron mirándose entre sí brevemente mientras asentían con la cabeza, como en un acuerdo silencioso, Donatello y Miguel Ángel arrojaron bombas de humo que les permitió alejarse rápidamente de sus atacantes, seguidos por Abril. Todos se dirigieron de inmediato al laboratorio para abordar apresuradamente el fiesta móvil. Por un instante, Donatello se detuvo mirando el falso piso donde ocultaba el retromutágeno, esperando que sus enemigos no descubrieran el lugar donde lo ocultaba. Abril lo tomó del caparazón halándolo dentro del vehículo, "de prisa Donnie" le dijo adivinando el temor que pasaba por su mente.

El vehículo arrancó escandalosamente, con Donatello al volante pisando el acelerador al fondo. Todos sentían un profundo pesar al tener que dejar nuevamente su hogar, como un deja vu, volvían a repetirse los lamentables eventos de la invasión: arrojados de su hogar por sus enemigos mientras cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Leonardo. Splinter dejo recostado a su hijo mayor en el suelo mirándolo con compasión, rogando que su técnica de curación hubiese funcionado, al menos estaba con ellos y eso le daba esperanza de poder ayudarlo a recuperarse.

— ¿Dónde se suponen que están Karai y Rafael? — preguntó Abril sacando su T-phone para llamarles.

En ese momento sintieron un golpe en el techo del vehículo que lo hizo salir de balance. Donnie dio un volantazo intentando recuperar el control para evitar que volcará. Cuando se hubo calmado un par de enormes tenazas que atravesaron el techo les advirtió del pasajero que había logrado treparse, al sacar la tenaza por el agujero lograron percatarse de que no venía solo, pues Mini Destructor estaba con él y era del tamaño adecuado para entrar por el oricio, lo cual hizo de inmediato cayendo dentro del vehículo.

Pronto Mikey y Abril comenzaron a luchar contra el diminuto clon de Destructor, intentando sacarlo del vehículo. Donnie volteo un momento a ver si requerían ayuda, pero al volver el rostro al frente se encontró con Destructor Pinzas descolgándose del techo a punto de golpear el parabrisas.

La enorme pinza atravesó el cristal golpeando el volante, por lo cual el genio tuvo que soltarlo perdiendo por completo el control del vehículo. Donatello dio un grito intentando advertir a sus amigos de lo que pronosticaba que estaba por ocurrir, el fiesta móvil dio un giro repentino a gran velocidad mientras las llantas golpeaban con fuerza las viejas vías del túnel, provocando que el vehículo terminará volcándose dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse finalmente sobre un costado.


	35. Borrar el pasado

**Hola a todos mis lectores. Nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con este capítulo pues desde hace tiempo tenía pensado seguir la historia de esta forma, pero por un momento dude en hacerlo y quise ver si lo cambiaba para no molestar a nadie. Al final decidí ser autentico conmigo mismo y continuar tal como lo tenía pensado, sólo espero no haberme equivocado y que siga siendo de su agrado. Sin máslos dejó disfrutar este capítulo esperando sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 35. Borrar el pasado.**

El lugar era oscuro, húmedo y despedía un olor insoportable, eso sin contar las miles de ratas y cucarachas que pululaban por todos lados saliendo de sus escondites a cada paso que daba; un lugar de ensueño para Arkkan, que lo hacía sentir en su hogar. A pesar de encontrarse extasiado por tanta "belleza", no pudo permitirse seguir admirándolo pues sus presas le habían sacado cierta distancia, pero en ese lugar tan estrecho él tenía ventaja. Se inclinó para ponerse en cuatro extremidades, doblando sus codos y rodillas en un ángulo de noventa grados y comenzó a moverse como una araña trepando por el muro hasta el techo iniciando desde ahí su persecución.

La escandalosa risa de Arkkan se extendió por todos los túneles llegando a oídos de Rafael y Karai quienes prefirieron hacerle caso omiso y continuar su carrera por la oscura alcantarilla.

— Su risa es peor en un lugar cerrado — se quejó Rafael haciendo el ademan de taparse los oídos.

— No se detendrá hasta atraparnos, debemos deshacernos de él — le dijo la chica sin detenerse.

De repente Rafael se detuvo en seco en un túnel perpendicular, de menor diámetro y mucho más oscuro, observándolo con atención como si intentara recordar algo importante. Karai lo llamó tratando de apresurarlo, pues la carcajada del extraterrestre se escuchaba cada vez más próxima.

— Espera — le respondió embelesado sin apartar la vista del ensombrecido túnel —, creo que tengo una idea. ¿Confías en mí? — le preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

— No empieces, ya sabes la respuesta — le respondió ella con enfado, a lo cual Rafael sonrió con cierto orgullo.

En ese momento varios insectos voladores se acercaron a ellos lanzando chorros de ácido. Apresurados por los ataques, ambos se adentraron en el túnel de manera atropellada, golpeándose en varias ocasiones con el muro, para su suerte los insectos no parecían tener intenciones de seguirlos; se quedaron inmóviles en la entrada del túnel.

Arkkan localizo fácilmente a sus lacayos y se acercó a ellos observando la entrada del estrecho corredor sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¡Corran, deliciosos bocadillos! ¡Tanto ejercicio nos abre el apetito! — les gritó en son de burla antes de continuar persiguiéndolos.

La amenaza tuvo efecto en Rafael y Karai, a quienes por nada agradaba convertirse en comida del extraterrestre. La sola idea de tener tan cerca el asqueroso rostro de Arkkan provocó gran repulsión a Rafa, quien enseguida apresuró el paso obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo. Así continuaron hasta llegar al final del túnel, el cual se encontraba cerrado por una rejilla metálica.

— ¿Ahora qué, genio? — preguntó con sarcasmo la kunoichi.

— ¡No pienso convertirme en comida de ese gusano, no señor! — exclamó la iracunda tortuga retrocediendo un par de pasos para luego impulsarse contra la rejilla con todas sus fuerzas utilizando su cuerpo como proyectil, pero no pareció que fuera suficiente pues la rejilla ni se movió.

Karai estaba a punto de realizar un comentario mordaz cuando el metal de la rejilla comenzó a crujir en forma quejumbrosa y repentinamente se deprendió, cayendo al suelo con Rafael que aún se encontraba recargando el peso de su cuerpo.

— Bien, tengo que admitir que dude por un momento de ti — le dijo Karai extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, lo cual Rafael desdeño de inmediato poniéndose de pie por sí mismo.

Ahora se hallaban en un túnel mucho más amplio, por las vías en el piso, Karai pudo deducir que era parte de un túnel del tren subterráneo. La tortuga de bandana roja continúo corriendo en una dirección y la chica lo siguió sin comprender la razón por la que la había llevado hasta ese lugar. Habían avanzado varios metros cuando el extraterrestre asomó la cabeza buscándolos con ansia, localizándolos con facilidad a pesar de la pobre iluminación del lugar.

— ¡Los encontramos! — exclamó jubiloso saliendo apresurado del pasillo caminando todavía en cuatro extremidades.

Rafael vio la luz al final del túnel, literalmente, pues no muy lejos se encontraba la estación del tren completamente iluminada. La kunoichi no estaba segura de la razón por la que su compañero había decidido ir hasta ese lugar, siendo una estación en servicio seguramente habría gente sin importar que fuera tan tarde.

En la plataforma de la estación, un hombre visiblemente alcoholizado intentaba explicar a su esposa, con balbuceos apenas inteligibles, la razón por la cual llegaría tarde a casa,de repente se quedó mudo al observar a una chica saliendo del túnel, seguida de un monstruo verde. Lleno de temor el tipo arrojó su celular a la tortuga quien lo tomó en el aire, para posteriormente salir despavorido de ahí gritando sin cesar.

— No te preocupes, seguro que nadie le creerá — le dijo Rafael a Karai quien lo observaba con desaprobación.

Si el plan de la tortuga de bandana roja era salir por la puerta de la estación no parecía que fuera a ser fácil, pues enseguida Arkkan les dio alcance. Apenas puso un pie en la plataforma, sus insectos voladores se posicionaron del otro lado para evitar que sus presas volvieran a escapar.

— Parece que al fin aceptaron su destino — les saludo Arkkan gustoso de acabar con la persecución y hacerse finalmente de un manjar digno para él.

— Terminamos donde empezamos — le dijo Karai a su compañero colocándose espalda con espalda con su shikomizue en alto dispuesta a dar batalla.

La tortuga miro detrás del extraterrestre un resplandor proveniente del túnel que poco a poco se hacía más grande, acompañado de un silbido metálico que, de igual manera, iba incrementándose.

— No lo creo — exclamó con seguridad cuando el tren paso por el túnel deteniéndose a su lado.

Arkkan atacó de inmediato adivinando que intentarían escapar en uno de los vagones, interponiendo sus gusanos en el camino hacia el vagón que había quedado frente a ellos cuando las puertas comenzaban a abrirse. Sin muchas opciones, los ninjas retrocedieron para evitar ser alcanzados por los fibrosos dedos del extraterrestre, quien aprovechó el momento para colocarse justo frente a la puerta abierta del vehículo que esperaba el momento en que los pasajeros debían subir.

— ¿No pensarán que sería tan fácil? — preguntó maliciosamente la criatura, extendiendo sus armas principales a lo largo del vagón y rodeando a sus contrincantes con sus insectos.

— Ni por un momento — murmuró Rafael arremetiendo al instante contra su rival con decisión, en un movimiento que parecía más un ataque suicida.

Los traggdarons se cerraron alrededor de la tortuga mucho antes de que pudiera alcanzar al extraterrestre, deteniéndolo en el acto. Karai pasó de largo junto a su compañero atrapado en dirección a su contrincante. Arkkan intentó capturarla con los gusanos de la otra mano, lo cual no le resultó tan fácil pues la chica tomó su forma viperina, realizando movimientos sinuosos por el suelo, evitando ser capturada en primera instancia.

A pesar de haberse visto sorprendido por la metamorfosis de la kunoichi, Arkkan logró recuperarse en un segundo intento logrando que uno de sus traggdarons logrará sujetarla a menos de un metro de que le alcanzará. La sonrisa burlona de Arkkan no hizo esperarse en aparecer en su rostro, el cual se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de la chica.

— Tan cerca, pero no lo suficiente — le dijo mofándose de ella.

— Si lo es — exclamó ella, escupiendo repentinamente su veneno al rostro de la criatura de la dimensión X.

Arkkan soltó de manera instintiva a sus presas al intentar esquivar el ataque venenoso, pero con un resultado poco exitoso. Enseguida agitó con fuerza sus traggdarons intentando evitar que sus contrincantes llegaran al vagón, tanto Karai como Rafael retrocedieron para evitar los azarosos ataques del extraterrestre, ante la confusión del mismo, la tortuga de bandana roja lanzó uno de sus sais con un objetivo específico.

La campanilla que anunciaba el inminente cierre de las puertas no tardó en dejarse escuchar. En ese momento Arkkan logró entre abrir los ojos, mirando con molestia a la kunoichi.

— Su oportunidad se ha ido — les dijo con cierta condescendencia —, jamás lograran subir al tren para escapar de nosotros.

— ¿Quién te dijo que queríamos abordar el tren? — le cuestionó con ironía Rafael, señalando algo por encima del hombro del extraterrestre.

Arkkan giró el rostro con desconfianza, pensando que se trataba de alguna táctica de distracción, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Del otro lado del vagón se podía observar el sai que la tortuga había lanzado previamente, atrapando con firmeza a uno de sus traggdarons contra el muro del vehículo; no tuvo tiempo de intentar zafarse pues en ese instante la puerta se cerró prensando al gusano, mientras el tren comenzaba a moverse tomando velocidad rápidamente.

El extraterrestre volvió a ver a sus rivales con un rostro desencajado y lleno de temor por lo que adivinaba ocurriría a continuación.

— Esto sin duda va a doler — alcanzó a decir antes de que saliera volando, arrastrado por la pesada maquinaria que lo mantenía sujeto mientras alcanzaba su máxima velocidad rumbo a la siguiente estación.

Rafael y Karai observaban con agrado como su rival se alejaba dando tumbos por el piso de la plataforma antes de perderse por completo dentro del túnel mientras gritaba algo que parecían maldiciones, pero con el ruido de los golpes se perdían por completo haciéndolas difícil de distinguir.

Al perder a su amo, los insectos voladores parecían confundidos sobre las acciones que debían tomar; la gran mayoría optaron por seguir el camino que había tomado el extraterrestre, mientras que unos cuantos se quedaron inmóviles como esperando las instrucciones precisas, solo un par pareció enfocarse en sus presas y comenzaron a arrojar ácido de manera errática al notar que escapaban por las escaleras. Estos insectos hicieron el amago de seguirlos, pero se detuvieron dudando en lo que tenían que hacer, por lo que se quedaron volando confundidos esperando las instrucciones de un amo que no estaba en condiciones de darlas.

Tras ser arrastrado durante varios segundos, golpeando en reiteradas ocasiones no sólo con el suelo sino también contra las vías metálicas; el extraterrestre tomó la decisión de terminar con ese calvario de una forma por demás drástica. Colocó su dedo en la boca mordiendo con fuerza la base del traggdaron hasta que sus afilados dientes lograron desgarrarlo, y dio un tirón hasta arrancarlo por completo de su mano. La inercia del movimiento provocó que siguiera el curso que llevaba dando varios tumbos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Quedó tendido entre las vías con los brazos dislocados y su cabeza girada de manera antinatural con el rostro del lado de la espalda, por unos segundos no parecía que volviera levantarse, pero entonces comenzó a moverse. Se levantó con pesadez mientras sus articulaciones hacia un rechinido metálico como si se trataran de piezas de un viejo automóvil, sus brazos comenzaron a moverse volviendo a una posición normal y entonces tomó con ambas manos su cabeza y la hizo girar violentamente, acomodándola de nuevo en su lugar.

— Esto no se quedará así — exclamó iracundo, observando la abertura de su mano derecha de donde salía y un viscoso líquido purpura, con sus dientes tomó los restos del traggdaron que aún quedaban expuestos y de un tirón lo sacó por completo — van a pagar por lo que nos hicieron.

Arkkan se apresuró a llegar a la plataforma sólo para encontrarse con que ningún de sus rivales se encontraba ahí y que sus insectos le habían perdido el rastro por completo. Miro en todas direcciones solo para corroborarlo que era más que evidente.

— No importa, sabemos a dónde van y ahí los atraparemos — exclamó abriendo las placas de la coraza en su espalda para permitir que sus insecto volvieran, y se perdió de nuevo en el túnel dirigiéndose a un destino predeterminado.

Karai y Rafael corrían lo más rápido posible, volviendo el rostro de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el extraterrestre o alguno de sus insectos no los siguieran. Después de un rato, disminuyeron la velocidad para tomar un respiro que bien tenían merecido. Desde la cornisa del edificio buscaban en todas direcciones a su contrincante pero, al no encontrarlo, decidieron que por fin habían logrado escapar de él.

Karai parecía resentir mayormente los efectos de la fatiga, se postró un momento respirando agitadamente, intentando recuperarse de la difícil pelea; se llevó una mano al antebrazo para revisar una quemadura que el ácido había hecho en ese lugar, pero la retiró casi al instante al sentir el ardor que le provocó su propio tacto. Rafael la miraba con cierta compasión, si bien él también había sufrido heridas, éstas parecían ser más superficiales que las de la kunoichi.

— Deberíamos curarte eso — le dijo acercándose a la chica y tomándola del brazo para revisar la herida, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía de hacer pues el papel de médico solía ser regularmente de su hermano Donatello; pero quería por lo menos hacerle notar que le preocupaba.

— No hay tiempo de eso — exclamó Karai soltando su brazo de inmediato mientras daba un par de pasos en dirección a la guarida.

Se detuvo para tomar de su cinturón su T-phone y marcó un contacto pregrabado.

— ¿No crees que Leo…, es decir, Yami ya debe estar en la guarida? — preguntó Rafael presintiendo que intentaba comunicarse con alguno de sus hermanos.

— Estamos lejos de la guarida, al menos vale la pena intentar — respondió la kunoichi sin darle mucha importancia mientras en su aparato escuchaba el timbre que le indicaba que la llamada se había conectado y que estaba en espera de ser respondida.

El timbre del T-phone de Donatello se escuchaba de forma estridente dentro del fiestamóvil, rompiendo por completo el silencio que hasta hace pocos segundos reinaba en ese lugar. La tortuga se levantó meneando la cabeza para acomodar sus ideas, cuando vio la pantalla de su teléfono brillando a un brazo de distancia de él. Todavía bastante aturdido, lo tomó para recibir la llamada, mirando previamente el nombre de quien le llamaba.

— ¿Karai…? — Preguntó de inmediato al contestar mientras se sobaba la cabeza — ¿Dónde estás?

_— Estoy con Rafael — respondió del otro lado de la línea la kunoichi entusiasmada por haber recibido respuesta —, ¿ustedes están en la guarida?_

— No, fuimos atacados por el Clan del Pie pero logramos escapar o al menos eso creo — le dijo el genio mirando a su alrededor identificando a su sensei y Mikey quienes estaban levantándose frente a él, siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que encontró a Abril aún sin conocimiento, tuvo la intención de correr a su auxilió pero su hermano menor, quien estaba más cerca, ya se había acercado a ella moviéndola por el hombro, con lo cual la chica reaccionó.

_— ¿Dónde se encuentran? — preguntó Karai presintiendo lo peor._

— Intentamos huir en el fiestamóvil pero nos atacaron en el túnel, estamos a unas calles de la salida, podemos vernos ahí;Rafael sabe dónde es.

_— Entendido, nos vemos ahí — le dijo Karai cortando la comunicación en el acto._

* * *

Donatello guardó su aparato para acercarse a ayudar a sacar al cuerpo de Leonardo que se había atorado en uno de los asientos, haciendo palanca con su bastón bo lograron liberarlo sin mucha dificultad para después salir del vehículo. Mikey fue el primero, dio una patada a la puerta del costado para abrirla y asomó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no hubiera peligro. Giró la cabeza de un lado al otro sin encontrar a ninguno de sus enemigos, pero al mirar a sus espaldas tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que su corazón saliera de su pecho. Sobre la puerta del copiloto se encontraba recostado Destructor Pinzas, con una de sus tenazas extendida hacia la tortuga.

Mikey sacó sus nunchakus y comenzó a golpear con desesperación en repetidas ocasiones al clon mutante. Donatello salió de inmediato para poyar a su hermano, pero se detuvo al ver al enemigo con el cual peleaba.

— Tranquilo Mikey — le dijo sosteniéndole el brazo para que dejará de golpear —, no creo que te haga daño.

Mikey miró a su hermano sin entender porque lo había detenido, pero lo comprendió al notar que su rival no reaccionaba a ninguno de sus ataques, ya más tranquilo pudo percatarse que la parte superior del mutante yacía sobre el vehículo pero a partir de su cintura había desaparecido por completo aplastado entre el vehículo y uno de los muros de piedra. Si de algo se podría estar seguro era que ese era un enemigo menos del cual preocuparse; a pesar de eso Mikey no pudo evitar sentir nauseas al ver la grotesca imagen.

Ayudaron a su sensei a sacar el cuerpo de Leonardo del vehículo. Donatello vigilaba en todas direcciones, esperando encontrar al otro clon mutante de Destructor que los había atacado, esperaba que la fortuna estuviera de su lado y encontrar su cadáver cerca del lugar, pero no tuvo éxito. Aun con la esperanza de que su infortunado accidente hubiera servido para deshacerse de sus dos atacantes, debía concentrarse en salir de ahí cuanto antes, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado desmayados ni de si el resto del Clan del Pie los estuvieran persiguiendo.

Avanzaron en un grupo compacto el resto del camino, atentos y alertas de cualquier posible peligro que les estuviera aguardando; para su fortuna el resto del tramo hasta la salida no tuvo mayores contratiempos.

Al no contar con uno de los vehículos que permitía abrir la puerta al exterior, Donatello se adelantó al grupo para accionar el sistema de manera manual mediante una palanca que se encontraba camuflada como una escoba.

Se escuchó un rechinido y el movimiento de varios engranes mientras el enorme muro falso comenzaba a levantarse. Mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera por completo, Miguel ángel se acercó a sus sensei mirando con preocupación a su hermano recostado en su espalda.

— ¿Cree que vuelva a ser Leonardo cuando despierte? — preguntó angustiado el menor de los hermanos.

— No estoy seguro, Miguel Ángel — respondió sin mucho entusiasmo Splinter —. El mantra de curación suele ser efectivo para enfermedades físicas y algunas espirituales, pero no sabemos que es lo que le hicieron a su hermano.

— ¡Le dimos una nueva vida! — la tenebrosa voz de Destructor se dejó escuchar de manera sorpresiva desde el otro lado del acceso, una vez que el muro se levantó por completo.

Splinter y sus discípulos se pusieron de inmediato en posición de ataque mientras su más terrible enemigo entraba en el túnel lenta pero decididamente acompañado de Rahzar y Cara de Pez. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntarse por el resto de los miembros del Pie, Garra de Tigre y Destructor Shiva aparecieron por el mismo túnel que habían recorrido acompañados por Mini Destructor, cerrándoles cualquier posible salida.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron? — preguntó con temor Donatello mientras se apretaba con el resto de sus amigos y su maestro en un grupo compacto.

— Estoy siempre un paso adelante — respondió el líder del Pie que ya se encontraba a escasos metros —. Esto se acaba aquí Yoshi, ahora no tienes ninguna escapatoria.

Splinter bajo con cuidado el cuerpo de Leonardo y junto a sus discípulos se prepararon para recibir el inminente ataque de sus enemigos, con pocas probabilidades de obtener una victoria dada su situación desventajosa. En el último instante una bomba de gas irritante estalló justo frente a Destructor cegándolo a él y a los dos mutantes que estaban a su lado, con lo cual detuvieron su ataque.

Ante la sorpresa, el resto de los miembros del Clan del Pie se detuvieron intentando entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, para cuando lo dedujeron ya era tarde.

Garra de Tigre identificó la figura de Karai aproximándose rápidamente desde el callejón, por lo que apunto su arma congeladora en esa dirección, en espera de que la kunoichi entrará al túnel.

— Te has vuelto torpe e imprudente — le dijo a la kunoichi antes de presionar el gatillo.

Antes de lograr concretar su ataque, Rafael cayó sobre el felino perforando con un sai el arma, dejándola inservible.

— Creo que el torpe es otro — le dijo en tono sarcástico la tortuga mientras retiraba su arma para escapar.

El felino reaccionó antes de que Rafael pudiera alejarse, tomándolo del palastro para arrojarlo con violencia contra el piso.

— Esta vez no escaparás, cachorro — exclamó en forma amenazante colocando uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de quelonio para inmovilizarlo, mientras desenvainaba su espada —. Me aseguraré de arrancarte el caparazón con el mayor dolor posible.

— ¡Pues te quedarás con las ganas, gatito! — le gritó Migue Ángel golpeando su mano para detener el ataque mientras Donatello dibujaba un arco en el aire el cual se detuvo abruptamente en el estómago del felino haciéndolo retroceder.

Splinter interceptó a los clones mutantes de Destructor que ya se acercaban a ayudar a Garra de Tigre. Con habilidad utilizó el enorme cuerpo de Destructor Shiva para arrojarlo contra su propio compañero que quedó inevitablemente aplastado contra el muro del callejón.

Karai se movió rápidamente atacando con un bote de basura a Rahzar quien, cegado aún por el polvo, no pudo evitar el golpe sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Muevanse! — les ordenó la kunoichi a los demás indicándoles que debían aprovechar el desconcierto de sus enemigos para huir.

De inmediato todos corrieron hacía la salida del túnel, pasando por un lado de Destructor y sus secuaces, y la atravesaron rápidamente. Splinter se rezagó para tomar el cuerpo de Leonardo, quien parecía no querer despertar nunca; al igual que sus otros discípulos corrió hacia el lugar donde su hija los aguardaba. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver que casi todos habían logrado salir, solo Donatello se había quedado esperando en los límites para ayudarlo, aprovechando para darle un par de golpes a Rahzar con su bo y evitar que se levantará.

— ¡Apresúrese maestro! — le rogó a su sensei extendiendo la mano.

Splinter creía lograr salir de la emboscada con su discípulo a cuestas, pero escuchó un silbido cortando el aire lo cual lo puso alerta. Logró agacharse esquivando la cuchilla de Destructor antes de que lo golpeará, pero con el movimiento perdió el balance debido al peso extra que llevaba a cuestas, por lo que tuvo que soltarlo para no caer por completo y quedar a merced del líder del Pie.

Leonardo quedó tendido boca abajo a unos metros de su hermano genio quien veía con angustia lo que sucedía, al igual que el resto de sus amigos que ya se encontraban esperándolos en el callejón.

— Has mejorado la fórmula que te enseñe, Karai, sin duda estoy orgulloso de ti — exclamó Destructor dirigiendo apenas una fugaz mirada a la kunoichi, pues centraba su atención a su odiado rival que ya se recomponía del sorpresivo ataque y se encontraba en guardia entre el líder del Pie y sus discípulos —, pero de nuevo has subestimado mi capacidad para soportar el dolor.

— Esto es entre tú y yo, Saki. Si tanto lo deseas terminaremos esto aquí — le dijo Splinter determinado a defender a su familia, colocándose junto al inerte cuerpo de Leonardo—. ¡Donatello, toma a tu hermano y salgan de aquí! — le dijo al genio en forma imperativa.

El quelonio de bandana morada dudo un instante, pero sabía que lo mejor era obedecer a su sensei por lo que dio su primer paso para recoger el cuerpo de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Leonardo se movió de manera inesperada, se levantó de forma repentina como si despertará de una pesadilla, con la diferencia de que estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En un rápido movimiento, desplegó las cuchillas de sus guantes lanzando un certero ataque contra su antiguo maestro. Splinter se vio sorprendido por la ofensiva, pero logró reaccionar para evitar que el golpe le diera de lleno, pero no fue suficiente para impedir que una de las cuchillas rasgará su muslo provocándole una dolorosa herida que al instante comenzó a chorrear sangre.

— ¡Padre! — exclamó Karai moviéndose en dirección al túnel en un desesperado intento por ayudar a su progenitor.

Antes de que Karai o cualquier otro pudiera travesar el acceso de vuelta al túnel, Yami lanzó una certera patada giratoria en el pecho de Donatello, arrojándolo contra sus propios amigos. El movimiento le ganó los segundos necesarios para que pudiera acercarse a la palanca que accionaba el mecanismo de apertura. Karai logró observar una ligera sonrisa burlona en el rostro del quelonio, mientras éste se perdía por completo al ir bajando la pesada puerta camuflada como un muro del callejón, intentó arrojarse por debajo de ésta pero en el último instante Rafael logró sujetarle impidiéndole seguir en su acto suicida. De una patada la kunoichi logró deshacerse de su captor pero al llegar a la puerta ya era tarde, con desesperación comenzó a golpear exigiendo que la abrieran, ignorando por completo la explicación de Donatello donde le aseguraba que, por seguridad, solo podía abrirse manualmente desde dentro.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó angustiada Abril encontrándose con la mirada de todos que no sabían que hacer exactamente, posando finalmente sus ojos en Karai que continuaba golpeando el muro como si pudiera tirarlo a golpes.

Su maestro estaba no solo en desventaja numérica sino también gravemente herido, era seguro que lo derrotarían y si se quedaban a esperar a que el Clan del Pie se recompusiera y abriera la puerta, seguramente sufrirían el mismo destino.

Rafael se acercó sosteniendo de nuevo por los hombros a la chica, "tranquilizate", le dijo en un ligero murmullo intentando no ser agresivo, pero Karai se negaba a rendirse comenzando a forcejear para liberarse nuevamente de su agarre. Entendiendo el sentir de la kunoichi, pero sabedor de la situación en que se encontraban, Rafael decidió actuar de una manera más frontal para intentar convencerla. Ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos los presentes, la tortuga jalo a la chica con fuerza hacia él y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, la abrazo completamente sujetándola con tal vigorosidad que le impedía hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento, tal como Mikey lo había hecho en una ocasión con él para calmarlo.

— Entiendo tu furia — le dijo con voz calmada mientras apretaba más fuerte su cuerpo contra el suyo —, pero debemos ser pacientes y encontrar otra solución.

— Lo que dice Rafa es cierto — le secundó Abril acercándose a ellos —. Debe haber otra manera de entrar y ayudar a Splinter.

Karai pareció entender lo que Rafael y Abril trataban de decirle y desistió en su intento por liberarse. Al sentir que la chica parecía dispuesta a aceptar sus palabras y comenzaba a calmarse, Rafael hizo lo propio y poco a poco comenzó a aflojar su agarre permitiéndole moverse con soltura. Karai se separó lentamente del quelonio, por un instante lo miro con tristeza a los ojos, pero de improvisó se movió golpeándolo violentamente en el rostro con la palma de la mano.

— ¡Cobarde! — le gritó evidentemente molesta a lo cual Rafael solo se limitó a agachar la mirada mientras sobaba la parte de su rostro donde había recibido la bofetada —. Si no me hubieras detenido estaría dentro ayudando a mi padre.

— O probablemente aplastada debajo del muro — le dijo Mikey en tono sarcástico.

Karai se aproximó al menor mirándolo con enfado por su intervención, hizo el amago de darle un golpe, a lo que Mikey ya estaba acostumbrado gracias a su hermano mayor, pero se detuvo antes de concluir. Miro hacia la pesada puerta y reconsideró lo que había sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de que tenían razón. Le debía una disculpa a Rafael, pero no se la daría, estaba tan enfurecida y preocupada por su padre que decidió que eso era lo prioritario en ese momento.

— Existe una posibilidad — habló con voz tenue Donatello —, podríamos entrar al túnel por otro lado, existe un acceso estrecho a unas calles de aquí, aunque nos tomará algo de tiempo.

— ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Guíanos! — le exigió la kunoichi a lo cual el genio asintió y de inmediato se puso en marcha seguido del resto del grupo, esperando que pudieran llegar a tiempo para ayudar a su sensei.

En su carrera desesperada, ninguno notó la figura que los observaba en uno de los edificios cercanos. Tsuyoshi permanecía inmóvil sin apartar la mirada del grupo con ayuda de unos binoculares de largo alcance; cuando las tortugas doblaron la esquina perdiéndose de vista, alzó la mirada a su fiel mascota que surcaba el cielo nocturno y con la cual parecía tener una comunicación casi telepática, pues sólo le bastó hacer un gesto con la cabeza para que el ave de presa girará haciendo una pirueta para seguir a los ninjas.

En ese momento se acercó, como siempre de manera silenciosa, Kitsune. Acostumbrado a su forma sigilosa y casi imperceptible de moverse, Tsuyoshi sintió la cercanía de la mujer desde el primer momento en que parecía salir de la sombra proyectada por un letrero en la azotea del edificio.

— Pensé que no volvería a verte está noche — le dijo levantándose de su lugar, dándole la espalda en forma despectiva.

— Sabes que es complicado llamar a nuestro señor en estos lugares, pero supongo que tú habrás reportado mi ausencia al clan de las sombras — le dijo con indiferencia, con lo cual consiguió que girara su rostro para verla de reojo — ¿qué te han dicho?

— Creo que sabes la respuesta — le contestó con cierto desagrado puesto que su breve deserción no tendría ninguna consecuencia —. ¿Qué ha decidido nuestro señor? ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

— Esperaremos — le respondió la mujer caminando hasta quedar al lado de su compañero de equipo —, si dejamos que las cosas continúen de acuerdo al plan de Yami es probable que obtengamos lo que estamos buscando.

— ¿Y sí no?

— Entonces intervendremos — le respondió con firmeza mirando en dirección al halcón que ya se había alejado bastante, por lo cual procedieron a seguirlo.

* * *

Splinter retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro del túnel, recargando su cuerpo para no tener que soportar su propio peso en la pierna lastimada. Levantó la vista encontrándose por un lado con su eterno rival que parecía estar sonriendo de manera satisfactoria detrás de su máscara metálica y por el otro a su querido discípulo quien parecía no haber sido afectado por su técnica de curación, pues en sus ojos reconocía la misma mirada de desprecio y rencor con la que lo había enfrentado previamente en la guarida.

— Estas acabado, Yoshi. No eres rival para mí — le dijo Destructor con presunción al notar que las capacidades físicas de su rival estaban evidentemente disminuidas.

Splinter tomó un breve posteriormente contratacó movido por su propio orgullo, su voluntad era más fuerte que el dolor en ese momento y logró mantenerse con firmeza en la embestida contra su eterno enemigo. El líder del Pie retrocedió ante los ataques del anciano maestro quien luchaba por soportar el terrible dolor de su herida mientras mantenía su convicción en salir victorioso, probablemente lo hubiera logrado, pero en ese momento Yami se unió a la lucha atacándolo por la espalda.

Las cuchillas de su antiguo discípulo pasaron rasgando el aire sobre su cabeza, esquivándolas apenas por pocos centímetros, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue la patada en el estómago que le propinó Destructor con la cual lo hizo doblegarse nuevamente cayendo de rodillas.

— Prepárate a conocer el verdadero potencial de tu discípulo — exclamó Saki.

Ambos combatientes atacaron al mismo tiempo. A pesar de las habilidades de Splinter, le costaba seguir sus movimientos, esquivándolos y defendiéndose al mismo tiempo que intentaba ignorar el dolor que le carcomía la pierna la cual comenzaba a entumecerse. Las palabras de Destructor cobraron sentido al poco tiempo al reconocer los movimientos de éste en Yami, con técnicas de lucha que él jamás le había enseñado. En verdad la tortuga y el líder del Pie se movían de forma muy similar, como si fueran uno solo, atacando violentamente con sus cuchillas extendidas una y otra vez sin otorgarle tregua alguna; era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los golpes acertará y finalmente ocurrió. Destructor rasgo el brazo izquierdo de Splinter provocando una herida similar a la de la pierna.

Cansado y malherido, Splinter retrocedió tambaleante hasta que el muro le impidió continuar haciéndolo. Como si estuvieran reflejándose en un espejo, sus rivales realizaron una patada giratoria al mismo tiempo golpeándolo en el rostro con lo cual no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó a plomo deslizándose lentamente por el muro hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso del túnel.

Veía como su némesis se acercaba con lentitud, deleitándose por su victoria en cada movimiento que realizaba, y él no podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera su cuerpo parecía ya no querer responderle, las heridas le dolían demasiado y ya no sentía siquiera su pierna lastimada, además de que su vista comenzaba a nublarse y desenfocarse debido a la doble patada recibida.

Sin miramientos, Destructor lo sujetó de su kimono con ambas manos, levantándolo hasta que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

— Este momento, no sabes cuánto tiempo lo he esperado, tu mirada perdida y llena de angustia, es algo con lo que he soñado por años — Splinter abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Saki no esperó su respuesta; giró el cuerpo para lanzarlo sobre su cabeza azotandolo con furia de nuevo sobre el piso.

No supo si Splinter quedó inconsciente debido a este último golpe o ya lo estaba al momento de lanzarlo, no le importaba, lo único que quería era concluir con su ansiada venganza. Levantó la mano dispuesto a dar el golpe de gracia, con la seguridad de que esta vez no podría esquivarlo, pero fue detenido repentinamente. Yami intervino deteniendo al último ataque con su propia mano, Destructor lo miro con extrañeza ante este acto repentino.

— Espera — le dijo manteniendo la mirada seria —, no hemos atrapado al resto y aún falta la chica Abril.

Molestó por la interrupción, Saki giró su brazo lanzando a la tortuga lejos de él.

— ¿Qué me importa el resto de las tortugas o esa tonta niña? ¡Mi venganza es contra Yoshi y es todo lo necesito! Si vuelves a intervenir te mataré a ti también.

Yami se levantó únicamente para acercarse al líder del Pie y caer de rodillas nuevamente frente a él.

— Siento haberte molestado, maestro — le dijo inclinando la cabeza en una falsa muestra de sumisión —, simplemente creo que si de verdad quieres vengarte de él debes hacerlo sufrir como lo hizo contigo. Piénsalo, si atrapamos a sus discípulos y los matas frente a él, ¿cuánto dolor le provocarás antes de morir? Más aún si le muestras que al final Karai se quedará contigo.

Destructor lo atravesaba con la mirada, dudaba de sus verdaderas intenciones, pero tenía un punto a su favor. Quería recuperar a su hija a como diera lugar y sin duda Yoshi sufriría al ver a sus amados discípulos morir frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo. Deseaba venganza en ese instante, pero la idea de hacerlo sufrir más antes de su muerte le parecía bastante tentador.

— Puede que tengas razón — le dijo guardando sus cuchillas, miró el cuerpo de Splinter tendido en el suelo y le propinó una nueva patada en el estómago—, por ahora vivirás un poco más, sólo lo suficiente para ver cómo destruyo todo lo que amas.

Ordenó a Garra de tigre que abriera la puerta del callejón, a lo cual obedeció de inmediato. Tenían la intención de capturar en ese momento a las tortugas y sus amigos, pero se encontraron con un callejón completamente oscurecido y vacío.

— No importa — exclamó Yami poniéndose de pie —, mientras tengamos a Splinter ellos vendrán a nosotros.

Rahzar tomó una vieja cadena que estaba en el túnel y con ella apresó al anciano maestro que no despertó en ningún momento. Sin más que hacer en ese lugar y con el júbilo de la victoria obtenida, se retiraron llevándose su trofeo consigo.

— Los alcanzaré después — les dijo Yami quedándose dentro del túnel —, necesito saber que sucedió con Arkkan.

Destructor y sus súbitos lo miraron con recelo, pero decidieron marcharse dejándolo sólo. Yami sacó de su bolsillo su comunicador para llamar al extraterrestre.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estás? — le cuestionó irritado.

_— Dónde deberían estar ustedes, en la guarida de las tortugas — le respondió en el mismo tono._

— Espérame ahí — le dijo cortando la comunicación y comenzando a correr por el mismo camino que tan bien conocía y que lo regresaba de vuelta a su no tan entrañable hogar.

* * *

Arkkan husmeaba por el lugar con evidente curiosidad, si bien había tenido un acercamiento a la guarida de las tortugas gracias a los recuerdos de Yami, el lugar era más peculiar en la realidad. Le parecía cómico que los seres que tantos problemas les causaban al Kraang vivieran en un lugar donde cada mueble, adorno u electrodoméstico parecía haber sido sacado literalmente de la basura. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era el laboratorio de Donatello, donde dicha basura era convertida en una pieza de tecnología funcional, dentro de lo que podía rescatarse. Con cada habitación que visitaba estaba más convencido que el Kraang debería sentirse humillado por no haber podido derrotarlos aun cuando su tecnología era evidentemente superior. _"Seguro aquí es donde planean sus increíbles estrategias de combate"_ pensó en forma burlona al notar el pinball de héroes espaciales. Jaló la palanca liberando la bola que enseguida comenzó a rebotar por toda la mesa iluminandose con cada componente electrónico con el que chocaba. El extraterrestre seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de la bola con el asombro de un niño pequeño, hasta que ésta se perdió en la parte baja.

— ¿Te diviertes? — le preguntó Yami que en ese momento salía del laboratorio de Donatello.

— Si, eso tenlo por seguro — le respondió Arkkan con desfachatez volviendo a accionar la palanca para liberar la bola de nuevo.

— No hay tiempo para eso — le reprendió golpeando la mesa con el pie haciéndola caer de lado —, tenemos cosas que hacer.

El extraterrestre lo miró con recriminación al verse despojado de su más reciente diversión, pero lo olvidó rápidamente al recordar que una diversión mayor estaba por comenzar. Extendió ambas manos de cuyas palmas salieron de inmediato un par de bombas las cuales entregó a la tortuga. Apenas fueron tomadas por Yami, otro par salió casi de inmediato para sustituir las primeras.

— Tú comienza por aquí — le ordenó señalando el laboratorio —, yo iré a las habitaciones.

Se separaron para comenzar con su tarea. Yami dio un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que su compañero entrará al laboratorio, estando convencido de esto, se introdujo en su antigua habitación.

Nada había cambiado desde su partida, todo parecía estar en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado semanas atrás; si no fuera por la ropa femenina que ocupaba uno de los buros de la cama, podría jurar que nadie había habitado ese lugar desde su partida. Por un instante quiso quedarse ahí, para constatar que en efecto ese lugar no le evocaría alguna añoranza que lo hiciera desear volver a su antiguo ser, tentar un poco a su propia convicción, pero el tiempo le apremiaba; en cualquier momento su aliado podría aparecer por lo que se apresuró a mover el colchón un poco para descubrir el compartimento secreto en la cabecera de la cama y extraer un objeto personal que pensaba que sólo él conocía. Lo tomó con premura y cerró con mucho descuido nuevamente el compartimento, poco le importaba ahora que fuera descubierto en esos momentos.

De manera apresurada se dirigió al dojo. Lo cruzó con la misma premura con la que había llegado para introducirse dentro de la habitación de Splinter. Por un instante se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de aquella habitación la cual le era completamente ajena a él, a diferencia de la anterior. No recordaba haber visto algo sobre ella en las imágenes que Arkkan le había mostrado, posiblemente porque consideraba que no eran importantes, pero ahora deseaba recordar al menos un poco más de ese lugar, dado que parecía estar casi vacío. Entró finalmente titubeante abriendo las puertas de lo que parecía ser un closet y comenzó a sacar lo que ahí se encontraba, buscando algún tipo de escondite secreto, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de que era en vano. Con frustración se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba el quesófono y de una patada hizo que cayera el piso para posteriormente tomar uno de los dispositivos explosivos, encenderlo y arrojarlo en el piso.

Al salir de la habitación de su antiguo sensei, le llamó la atención algo que no había visto con anterioridad por su prisa. Se acercó al pequeño altar que Splinter tenía para recordar a Tang Sheng y junto a él encontró otro que jamás había visto antes: el altar que su familia había hecho para Leonardo.

Tomó la fotografía mirándola con cierta melancolía; se observarse a sí mismo como nunca lo había hecho desde que despertó en el laboratorio Kraang, torturado de manera continua por el proceso al que Arkkan lo había sometido. La mirada honesta y la sonrisa sincera de la tortuga que estaba en la foto no correspondían para nada con lo que él era ahora, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Colocó nuevamente la fotografía en el mismo sitio donde la había tomado y levantó ahora la bandana azul que se encontraba extendida justo debajo de la katana; la mantuvo frente a él sujetándola en los extremos, lentamente fue levantándola hasta colocarla a la altura de los ojos sobre su propia máscara negra.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó repentinamente Arkkan quien lo observaba con extrañeza sin entender su comportamiento.

— Nada — respondió secamente Yami, sin volverse a verlo, retirando rápidamente la bandana haciéndola un ovillo dentro de su mano izquierda.

Arkkan se acercó con cierta desconfianza a su compañero mientras que éste giraba con lentitud encontrándose los dos de frente.

— No nos parece que eso sea nada — le dijo señalando el objeto que tenía en su cinturón, el mismo que había tomado de su habitación —. Además ¿por qué no has colocado ninguna bomba? Todo lo hemos tenido que hacer nosotros, sólo falta esta habitación — le reclamó mientras agitaba frente a él uno de los dispositivos que tenía en la mano.

Yami comenzó a caminar en silencio, mirando fijamente al extraterrestre con frialdad e impaciencia. Aunque Arkkan se había acostumbrado a las miradas de odio de su compañero, por primera vez sintió que algo no estaba del todo bien y titubeante dio un leve paso hacia atrás cuando la tortuga estuvo demasiado cerca.

— Dame la bomba — le dijo en tono demandante extendiendo la mano derecha frente a él.

Arkkan lo miro fijamente; a pesar de haber estado en su mente por mucho tiempo, nunca sabía lo que estaba pensando y mucho menos cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones, no le agradaba para nada que su mejor creación no fuera del todo leal a él, por un momento pensó que el estar en su antiguo hogar había reactivado sentimientos que creía bloqueados, que la personalidad de Leonardo podría sobreponerse a la de Yami en cualquier momento. Con muchas dudas le entregó el dispositivo mientras preparaba el control de su muñequera por si llegará a necesitarlo.

Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería Yami dio media vuelta acercándose al enorme árbol que gobernaba aquel lugar.

— Todo este lugar, todo lo que hay aquí… — dijo finalmente deteniéndose frente al árbol mientras observaba la bomba en su mano con cierto aire melancólico —, son parte de mi esencia, parte de mi pasado — levantó el rostro con lentitud recorriendo el tronco del árbol cual alto era hasta llegar a la copa —, representan todo lo que era mi anterior yo… ¡lo aborrezco! — Con furia presionó la bomba con la mano contra el tronco hasta lograr encajarla en la corteza manteniéndose firme en el lugar, presionó el botón de encendido y una tenue luz roja comenzó a parpadear —. El día de hoy ese pasado deja de existir, todo lo que fue un día fue Leonardo se consumirá será olvidado.

Yami salió del dojo pasando a un lado de Arkkan quien se mantuvo en silencio, asimilando lo que había ocurrido. "¿Qué esperas?" escuchó a su espalda proveniente de la salida de la guarida, con lo que comenzó a seguir a su compañero sonriendo con satisfacción al constatar que su creación era más perfecta de lo que había imaginado. Llegó justo en el momento en que Yami terminaba de atar la bandana azul en la empuñadura de la espada shikomizue que había obtenido en su primer encuentro con Karai; en el acto la clavó en el muro frente a entrada principal.

— Acciona los explosivos y vámonos — le indicó a su compañero que permanecía a su espalda entre los torniquetes de acceso.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó repentinamente Arkkan causando que la tortuga se volviera a él —. Creemos que siendo un momento tan emotivo para ti, podrías hacer los honores — le dijo señalando un botón cuadrado en su muñequera, mostrando como siempre su mueca burlona en el rostro.

Yami no lo pensó demasiado, se acercó al extraterrestre colocando un dedo en el botón que le había indicado.

— Ni importa lo que suceda a partir de hoy, Leonardo perderá su hogar y muy pronto a toda su familia — le dijo en un murmulló antes de presionar el botón que iniciaría el caos —, con lo cual dejará de existir.

De inmediato, los dispositivos colocados por toda guarida comenzaron a explotar, incedniando la guarida por completo. En cada habitación la escena se repetía, una enorme esfera de fuego que se mantenía encendida lo suficiente para propagar las llamas por todo aquello que fuera inflamable, emanando tal temperatura que fundía cualquier cosa que estuviera cercana. No había rincón en la guarida donde el fuego no estuviera presente, desde las habitaciones de las tortugas hasta el taller de Donatello, incluyendo la cocina y el dojo. El árbol que se encontraba en el lugar de entrenamiento crujió lastimosamente antes de que su fuerte tronco se desquebrajara partiéndose en dos y precipitándose al piso, convirtiéndose en nada más que leña para avivar las llamas.

El estruendo de las explosiones se dejó escuchar por todas las alcantarillas cercanas como un eco lúgubre que presagiaba la catástrofe antes de que pudiera verse. Yami estaba en lo correcto, ese día el hogar de Leonardo y de toda su familia dejaba de existir.


	36. Te estoy esperando

**Capítulo 36. Te estoy esperando.**

El conducto era más estrecho de lo esperado, apenas una pequeña ventilación que desembocaba en el túnel donde esperaban que su sensei continuará luchando contra el Pie. Las chicas podían moverse un poco mejor en ese lugar estrecho, pero las tortugas tenían que lidiar con su caparazón, lo que lo hacía más complicado. De vez en cuando chocaban entre ellos provocando breves discusiones que terminaban siendo sólo eso, hasta que llegaron al final del camino encontrándose con una rejilla. Donatello la golpeó varias veces intentando abrirla sin éxito, con lo cual sólo desató la desesperación de sus amigos que comenzaban a sentir la estrechez de aquel lugar más sofocante. Poco a poco comenzaron a apretujarse a la salida, presionando al genio contra la rejilla metálica hasta que cedió de manera repentina, haciéndolo caer en el piso del túnel seguido del resto del grupo. Donatello se convirtió de manera involuntaria en la base una pirámide que fue recibiendo a cada uno de sus amigos hasta culminar con Miguel Ángel, quien se coronó encima de la pirámide sin ningún rasguño.

De inmediato Rafael se levantó provocando que su hermano menor y las dos chicas sobre él se precipitaran cayendo de la pirámide. A pesar de haber causado el disgusto de los tres, nadie le reclamó en ese momento pues su mente estaba centrada en un único objetivo: ayudar a Splinter.

Sacudiéndose apenas el polvo, el grupo se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde pensaban encontrar al sensei, pero sus temores se volvieron realidad de golpe. Conforme llegaban al final del túnel podía observarse una tenue luz proveniente del callejón que estaba descubierto, gracias a que el falso muro se encontraba abierto. No había rastro de Splinter ni de ninguno de los mutantes del Pie. Se acercaron llenos de desilusión y frustración, esperando que aun pudieran tener algo de suerte y encontrarlos en el callejón, pero no fue así.

Abril se arrodilló cerca de uno de los muros para palpar un líquido ennegrecido que cubría la base de este; al identificar de lo que se trataba se levantó pasmada girando para ver al resto de sus compañeros.

— Es sangre — les dijo con una mueca de horror en el rostro llevándose la mano a la boca intentando controlar su llanto.

Donnie se acercó abrazándola por la espalda para intentar calmarla, aunque él mismo necesitaba algo de consuelo en ese momento, al igual que el resto de sus hermanos.

— ¡No está muerto! — exclamó repentinamente Karai quien parecía decidida en no aceptar perder a su padre nuevamente —. Sé que mi padre sigue con vida, de eso estoy segura y lucharé para recuperarlo.

La mirada expectante de todos se centraba en la kunoichi, sus palabras fueron esa bocanada de esperanza que necesitaban para no caer en la angustia y la desesperación.

— Karai tiene razón — dijo Rafael secundando a la chica —, debemos pensar que sensei sigue con vida y sabemos exactamente donde lo tienen. ¡Vamos a rescatarlo!

Resueltos a ir por su maestro a la misma guarida de Destructor, regresaron a su hogar para tomar lo que necesitaban para la misión. Pasaron con prisa por el lugar donde se encontraba el fiesta móvil volcado, totalmente imposibilitado para usarse en ese momento; apenas le dirigieron una fugaz mirada para cerciorarse que Destructor Pinzas continuaba inerte en el mismo sitio donde lo habían dejado.

En poco tiempo estaban a pocas cuadras de la guarida, muy seguros de continuar con su plan de rescate ignorando por completo el dolor de las heridas y el cansancio de las batallas de esa noche. De pronto Abril se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¡Esperen! — Les gritó a sus amigos provocando que se detuvieran de inmediato volviéndose a ella con extrañeza —. Algo no está bien… tengo un mal presentimiento — les dijo con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza.

Rafael iba a decirle algo pero un estruendoso ruido lo interrumpió. Todo el túnel se estremeció como si amenazará por colapsarse lo cual, para su fortuna, no sucedió. Todos se arrojaron al suelo al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire caliente proveniente del mismo sitio al cual se dirigían. Al levantar el rostro, vieron un resplandor naranja que brillaba al final del camino, no requirieron demasiado tiempo para saber de lo que se trataba. Se pusieron de pie y sin pensarlo continuaron su carrera a la guarida.

Llegaron únicamente para comprobar el horror que ya se habían imaginado, el taller de Donatello se encontraba completamente envuelto en llamas, entre el fuego y el espeso humo pudieron distinguir dos inmensas esferas de fuego que parecían ser el origen de ese infierno. Debido a la intensidad de las llamas era imposible entrar por ese lugar y era probable que ese escenario se repitiera en el resto de la guarida, por lo que se limitaron a observar a una distancia segura como el fuego consumía su hogar.

Mikey intentó arrojarse desesperado a las llamas, sólo la reacción oportuna de sus hermanos evitó que cometiera tal suicidio.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Gatito helado sigue ahí! — les decía mientras forcejeaba con ellos intentando liberarse, su rostro bañado en lágrimas reflejaba el dolor y la angustia que pasaba en ese momento, pero a pesar de sentir compasión por él, sus hermanos no permitirían que arriesgara su vida en el infierno que se erguía frente a ellos.

Finalmente, la tortuga de bandana naranja se calmó, resuelto a que era demasiado tarde para rescatar a su mascota, se quedó de rodillas llorando por su pérdida. Sus hermanos se colocaron a su lado rodeandolo con sus brazos, intentando darle un consuelo que nunca llegaría.

Al final nadie pudo hacer nada, se quedaron un rato mirando como el fuego consumía no solo su hogar y sus pertenencias, sino también una parte importante de su vida, todo lo que eran hasta ese momento se encontraba ahí, su infancia, sus recuerdos, sus momentos felices hasta el día que salieron a la superficie, todo era devorado por las inclementes llamas y ellos no podían hacer nada más que observar.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a sucumbir en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando un ruido ensordecedor despertó a una gran parte de sus habitantes. Varias coladeras salieron disparadas por lo cielos impulsadas por una enorme presión de aire caliente, seguida por la sinfonía de cientos de alarmas de automóviles que se encendieron provocando tal escándalo que interrumpió el sueño de todo aquel que no había despertado con el primer estruendo. Uno de ellos era Casey Jones, quien se cubría con la almohada intentando apaciguar el ruido, pero al poco rato se dio cuenta de que no era algo normal, por lo que se levantó de su cama dando un salto para asomarse por la ventana. A lo lejos pudo distinguir un leve resplandor naranja que iluminaba tenuemente algunos edificios, no tardó demasiado en percatarse que el lugar de donde parecía provenir dicha luz era bastante conocido para él. Tan rápido como pudo se cambió de ropa y tomó todos los aditamentos que utilizaba en sus rondas como vigilante nocturno; abrió la ventana de su habitación y de un saltó cayó en la calle donde ya se encontraban varios curiosos aun en pijama, quienes habían abandonado su lecho de descanso para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Como pudo se escabulló en un callejón desapareciendo de inmediato por una coladera, a lo lejos podía escuchar el múltiple ruido de sirenas de ambulancias, carros de bomberos y patrullas que seguramente se dirigían al mismo lugar, él rogaba en llegar primero, pero sobre todo que su percepción fuera equivocada.

Conforme se acercaba a la guarida, su camino se iba haciendo más complicado pues los bomberos habían detectado que el fuego se encontraba en las alcantarillas y habían comenzado a descender al subsuelo para intentar combatirlo. Eran muchos, pero él conocía el lugar mejor que ellos gracias a sus múltiples visitas a ese lugar. Logró evitar encontrarse con algún personal de los servicios de emergencia y estaba a unos metros de la guarida. Se detuvo en un nicho observando a la distancia como el personal de bomberos luchaba por extinguir el fuego, deseaba acercarse más pero sabía que poco podría hacer en caso de lograrlo ¿cómo pelear contra el fuego cuando ni los profesionales pueden contenerlo?, además no estaba seguro de si sus amigos estaban ahí. En ese momento sintió un jalón en el hombro que lo perturbó; antes de emitir cualquier sonido sintió una mano que tapaba su boca.

— Cállate tonto, nos descubrirás — le dijo en un susurro Rafael mientras separa la mano para permitirle hablar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó preocupado a su amigo, observando sobre su hombro reconociendo al resto del grupo que se encontraba arrinconado algunos pasos más haya dentro del túnel —. ¿Eso que se incendia no es la guarida?

Rafael no respondió, simplemente asintió con tristeza con la cabeza. Casey suspiró con comprobar que lo que había pensado era correcto.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Fue Leonardo — le respondió Rafa en una mezcla entre melancolía e ira —, guío a Destructor y sus secuaces hasta la guarida, se llevó a nuestro maestro e incendiaron nuestro hogar.

Casey no preguntó nada más, podía entender el sufrimiento de sus amigos. Sin decir una sola palabra se acercó al resto del grupo uniéndose con ellos en una galería de rostros largos y apesadumbrados, en espera de que toda esa pesadilla terminará.

* * *

Los esfuerzos del cuerpo de bomberos parecían haber dado frutos cuando el Sol ya se levantaba en el horizonte. La policía había acordonado varias calles, resguardando el lugar para evitar que algún curioso se acercará demasiado, con el temor de que lo que hubiera causado las explosiones pudiera volver a presentarse. Lo extraño en todo el asunto es que los mismos policías habían recibido la orden de mantenerse al margen, la investigación y revisión de la escena estaría a cargo de alguien más y no debían intervenir por ningún motivo en ella.

Bishop dio los primeros pasos dentro de la guarida con visible desconfianza. A pesar de no ser más que un cumulo de escombros y cenizas donde difícilmente algo o alguien pudiera sobrevivir, había visto cosas demasiado extrañas como para evitar ser demasiado cauteloso ante lo desconocido. La primera habitación donde ingresó era un total misterio, podía identificar restos de una televisión achicharrada y un montículo de cenizas que daba le impresión de haber sido una especie de sofá, si no lo estuviera viendo, no le creería al que le dijera que ese parecía ser el hogar de alguien.

Varios de sus hombres lo seguían de cerca, con sus rifles de asalto en alto, revisando cada rincón de aquel lugar en busca de alguna señal de peligro. A una seña del coronel, el escuadrón comenzó a dispersarse para revisar el resto de las habitaciones. Antes de que cualquier soldado pudiera avanzar demasiado un ruido los puso en alerta, de inmediato todos los soldados apuntaron sus armas hacia una puerta metálica fundida que se encontraba al fondo. Dentro de la espesa nube de humo y ceniza que aún se desprendía de aquel lugar pudieron distinguir algunas figuras que salían de ahí con lentitud, como si fueran forzados a recorrer por esos lugares en contra de su voluntad.

A pesar de que era difícil identificar a quienes entraban por esa puerta, Bishop no dudo un momento en ordenar a sus hombres que bajarán sus armas al reconocer por lo menos a un par de los extraños que salían de ese sitio. Los soldados se miraron entre sí con extrañeza sin comprender la naturaleza de la orden del coronel, pero eran fieles a su líder y enseguida uno a uno comenzó a obedecer.

Abril y Mikey fueron los primeros en dejarse ver por completo, seguidos por Rafael, Karai y Casey. Sólo Donatello se había quedado dentro del laboratorio. Todos parecían completamente fatigados, mostraban visibles señales de lucha y un rostro lleno de consternación y tristeza al grado que prácticamente ignoraron la presencia de la Fuerza en lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Mikey se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, mientras que Casey acompañó a Rafael a las habitaciones; Karai por su parte optó por ir directo al dojo. Sólo Abril se quedó de pie afuera del laboratorio mirando brevemente a Bishop de manera suplicante.

— Salgan de aquí y no dejen que nadie más entre — ordenó el coronel a sus tropas a lo cual los miembros de la Fuerza obedecieron en el acto, llevándose consigo muchas dudas por el accionar de su superior —. Entonces, ¿aquí es dónde se escondían? —le preguntó a Abril una vez que estuvieron completamente solos.

— Supongo que ya no importa tratar de ocultárselo — le respondió bajando la mirada, observando algo carbonizado en el piso intentando adivinar de que se trataba sin conseguirlo —. Fue una noche terrible para ellos, perdieron a su padre, a su hermano y su hogar. Me imaginó que ahora usted aprovechará para arrestarlos quietándoles su libertad — le dijo mostrándose resentida por la presencia del coronel en ese lugar.

— No sé qué clase de monstruo cree que soy, señorita Abril — le debatió mientras se acercaba con ligereza a ella con ambas manos dentro de los bolsos de su gabardina —. Vine aquí porque me reportaron un fuego similar al del muelle, pensé encontrar pistas de las criaturas que atacaron a mis hombres; después de esa noche me quedó claro que sus amigos no fueron los causantes de esa tragedia y ahora puedo darme cuenta que tenemos un enemigo en común.

Abril no dijo nada más, asintió con la cabeza con beneplácito de saber que, al menos por el momento, Bishop no representaba una amenaza para ella y sus amigos.

Un grito desgarrador los interrumpió, por reflejo el coronel desfundo su arma mientras Abril se aproximó a la cocina con el temor de conocer la fuente del grito y el motivo que lo había originado. Asomó la cabeza con discreción para no importunar a Mikey que lloraba desconsolado frente a una masa deforme de plástico y metal ennegrecido que se encontraba en el lugar donde había estado el refrigerador. La chica dudo un momento en como acercarse al más joven de los hermanos, sabía lo mucho que amaba a su mascota pero no podía ni imaginarse el sufrimiento que sentía por haberla perdido. Cuando por fin se había decidido a entrar alguien más se le adelanto. Rafael acudió al lugar identificando también el alarido de dolor de su hermano menor, de inmediato se postró junto a él abrazándolo con ternura como no lo hacía desde que eran niños.

— ¿Por qué, hermano? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Qué les hizo gatito helado? — preguntó entre sollozos recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rafael quien lo recibió sin quejarse de las lágrimas que le escurrían hasta el brazo.

— Yo… no lo sé, Mikey. Yo ya no sé… qué pensar — le respondió en un triste susurro.

Abril y Casey permanecieron en la entrada sin intentar interrumpir el momento entre ambos hermanos, de todas maneras ninguno tenía palabras de aliento que pudiera hacerles más llevadero el dolor de ese momento. La chica decidió volver por el mismo camino por donde había llegado, para ver cómo se encontraba la tortuga que se había quedado rezagada en el laboratorio. Encontró a Donatello en una estampa muy similar a la de sus hermanos: de rodillas en medio de un mar de cenizas con lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos.

Esta vez no dudo ni por un momento, acercándose con prontitud pero tratando de no ser impertinente. A pesar de que nunca fue su intención sorprenderlo, el genio no volvió el rostro en ningún momento para verla, por lo que le fue más sencillo llegar hasta él y en un solo movimiento, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento que podía y deseaba hacer. Se arrodilló detrás de él abrazándolo por la espalda y recargando el rostro en su caparazón. Donatello se vio sorprendido por esto, en otro momento sin duda estaría muriéndose de nervios, pero en esa ocasión sintió que era algo que necesitaba con urgencia y agradecía en silencio que fuera Abril quien estuviera ahí para intentar reconfortarlo, aunque eso aún estaba muy lejos de lograrlo.

— Le prometí que lo ayudaría — murmuró sin que la chica supiera si le estaba hablando a ella o si sus palabras eran para él mismo —, le dije que no importaba cuánto tardará, que encontraría la cura y lo regresaría a la normalidad… Timothy, lamentó haberte fallado — dijo dejando caer un pedazo de cristal chamuscado que había pertenecido al contenedor donde se encontraba Muta Man —. De todos mis inventos, mis experimentos e investigaciones, esta es la pérdida que más lamento.

Abril no podía seguir soportando escuchar a Donnie sumido en esa melancolía, le hubiera gustado tener las palabras que necesitaba para reanimarlo, tener algo para aliviar su dolor, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo cuando ella misma compartía ese mismo sufrimiento? Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa en ese momento.

Se deslizó con suavidad hasta quedar a su lado, con ternura tomó el rostro de la tortuga para que la viera, lo cual logró sin mucho esfuerzo pues Donnie no parecía tener fuerzas para oponerse a nada.

— Él sabe que hiciste lo que estaba en tus manos y no tienes nada que lamentar — le dijo mirándolo con sinceridad mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos —. Eres muy noble y sé que quisieras haber hecho más, pero ahora tú familia te necesita… yo te necesito — le dijo acercándose su boca lentamente a la de Donnie, sin duda estaba decidida a culminar lo que tanto deseaba hacer, pero sintió que el momento era inoportuno, por lo que en último instante desvió sus labios para depositar el beso en la comisura de su boca.

Donnie esbozó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento y se levantó ayudándola a hacer lo mismo, se quedó pasmado unos segundos admirándola antes de reaccionar y sugerir que fueran a reunirse con los demás, a lo cual la chica secundó contenta de haberlo reanimado aunque sea un poco.

Karai se quedó algunos minutos de pie en la entrada al dojo intuyendo de antemano lo que encontraría. El escenario no difería del resto de la guarida, el caos y destrucción provocada por el fuego se reflejaba en cada rincón de aquel lugar de entrenamiento. Se detuvo frente a la pila de madera carbonizada que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, donde alguna vez se erguía con majestuosidad un enorme y fuerte árbol, tomó un pedazo de carbón el cual se hizo pedazos mientras lo estaba levantando.

Con la mirada recorrió cada rincón del lugar hasta detenerse en el sitio donde se encontraba el altar para su madre y para Leonardo, ahora no había nada. En una ocasión el fuego le había quitado a su madre y ahora parecía que regresaba para lastimarla una vez más, como si se hubiera empeñado en destruir todo lo que amaba.

_"Este árbol es como nuestra familia, a pesar de haber sido dañado y lastimado, logró soportar durante todo este tiempo erguido con firmeza"_, recordó las palabras de su padre con melancolía, parecía una broma cruel que ese día le hubiera mencionado la similitud del árbol con su familia y ahora estuviera convertido en cenizas como una alusión de lo que les estaba pasando. Sin poder soportarlo se llevó la mano al rostro sin importarle mancharse con el tizne que se había quedado impregnado en los dedos. _"Tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por tú familia" _se decía así misma intentando contener el llanto que sentía le oprimía el pecho para liberar toda la amargura y el dolor contenido. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima solitaria comenzó a escurrir por su rostro, pensó en limpiarla pero alguien más se adelantó.

Sintió la mano de Rafael pasando con suavidad por su mejilla, lo cual la tomó desprevenida pues ni siquiera había escuchado cuando se acercó a ella. Giró el rostro para verlo agradeciendo con la mirada el gesto.

— No tienes que aguantarlo, si quieres llorar hazlo — le dijo con franqueza.

Sin estar segura que fue lo que le impulso a hacerlo, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro. Poco le importaba ahora si en algún momento se burlaría, lo único que quería era desahogarse con libertad.

Rafael se sorprendió de la actitud de la kunoichi, por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar ante lo inesperado, se quedó simplemente ahí de rodillas, con los brazos a ambos lados, esperando a que la chica terminará de descargar toda la angustia que llevaba.

— No eres un cobarde — le dijo repentinamente Karai entre sollozos, con el rostro sumido aun en su hombro —, perdona por haberte golpeado.

Cómo si esto fuera lo que esperaba, Rafael levantó sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo fraternal.

— No hay nada que perdonar — le dijo con sinceridad, pues en verdad no le guardaba ningún rencor.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Karai separándose de la tortuga mientras secaba las ultimas lágrimas de su rostro.

— Afuera, pero no debes preocuparte de lo que dirán, todos estamos sufriendo igual — le dijo para reconfortarla, mirándola como nunca lo había hecho.

Desde que la conoció siempre le pareció una chica de carácter fuerte, jamás se imaginó verla de una manera tan frágil como se le presentaba en ese momento, con el rostro demacrado, humedecido por las lágrimas y manchado por el hollín que se quedaba en su rostro cada vez que se pasaba la mano. No sabía porque pero en ese momento le pareció más hermosa que nunca y se vio tentado a hacer algo que no se había atrevido jamás. Se acercó lentamente con nerviosismo a su rostro, pero la kunoichi en ese momento se levantó impidiéndole continuar con su plan.

— Vayamos con los demás — le dijo sacudiéndose con las manos la ceniza que tenía adherida a la ropa —, deben estar esperándolos.

Rafael se levantó y la siguió hasta la estancia, con la incertidumbre de saber si ella se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones o había sido una simple casualidad que se levantará justo en el momento en que pensaba robarle un beso. Considerando la segunda opción como la mejor, decidió olvidar el incidente.

Al salir del dojo ambos se encontraron con el resto de su familia y amigos que parecían haberse cansado de lamentarse y estaban decididos a tomar acciones en contra de sus enemigos.

— ¡Destructor esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos! — exclamó Casey con furia recibiendo la mirada de aprobación de todos —. Les juró que le haré pagar el haber quemado la guarida.

— No creo que haya sido Destructor quien incendió nuestro hogar, más bien fue Yami — le dijo de pronto Karai provocando la mirada incrédula de todos.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — le cuestionó Abril sin entender, al igual que el resto, a que se debía esa afirmación.

— Porque se encargó de hacernos saber que él lo hizo — le respondió sin ocultar la desazón de sus palabras.

Sin decir nada más, la kunoichi caminó hasta la entrada principal saltando sobre lo que quedaba de los torniquetes de acceso hasta llegar a la pared de enfrente. Tomó la empuñadura de la espada clavada y de un tirón la sacó de su lugar.

— ¿Eso es…? — dijo Mikey sin lograr completar la pregunta pero dando entender lo que todos pensaban.

— Sí, la bandana de Leonardo — le respondió mientras la desataba de la espada — y esta espada la obtuvo de un lugar que solamente Leonardo conocía — finalizó mirando sus ojos reflejados en la hoja del arma.

— Eso quiere decir, que fue Leonardo quien destruyó nuestro hogar — dijo con tristeza Mikey mirando a todos como buscando una explicación.

— Me gustaría decir que no, pero todo parece indicar eso — Donatello le dio finalmente una respuesta que únicamente lo hizo deprimirse más.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Casey buscando el consenso de todos, pues no estaba seguro de que sus palabras dichas con anterioridad aplicarán ahora.

— Seguiremos con el plan de rescatar a sensei y si Yami se interpone, entonces tendremos que pelear con él — le dijo Rafael con determinación, enfurecido por saber que su propio hermano les había hecho tanto daño.

— No — le debatió de pronto Karai —. Iremos a rescatar a mi padre, pero también recuperaremos a Leonardo en el proceso.

— ¡Estás loca! — le increpó Rafael acercándose con decisión a ella —. ¿Acaso no ves este lugar? ¿No acabas de decir que fue Yami quién le prendió fuego?

— Si, pero estoy segura que aun ahí esperanza por recuperarlo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Estas siendo una necia, dejándote llevar por lo que sentías por él sin importar el daño que nos ha hecho y que todavía puede hacernos — le recriminó enfurecido sabiendo que en parte era por lo que había pasado en la guarida y en parte eran los celos que sentía en ese momento al ver como la chica defendía ciegamente a su hermano —. Este lugar, ¡es la prueba de que Leonardo no regresará y sólo existe Yami! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que él continúa ahí dentro?

— _"…de la misma forma en que este árbol recuperara su esplendor y belleza, con los cuidados adecuados, nuestra familia seguirá adelante y unida a pesar de las dificultades." — _le respondió con las mismas palabras que su padre le había dicho, mostrándoles uno de los lados de la hoja de la shikomizue donde podía leerse una inscripción escrita con sangre: _te estoy esperando. _Rafael no supo que más decir, comprendiendo la razón por la que la kunoichi guardaba tal esperanza, se quedó mudo de pronto avergonzado por su acto _—_. Sé que parece que el Clan del Pie nos lleva la ventaja y que teniendo a Yami de su lado solamente iremos a buscar más dolor y sufrimiento, pero sólo Leonardo conocía la ubicación de esta espada y este mensaje me dice que de alguna forma sigue ahí, esperando a que lo rescatemos. No sé ustedes, pero mientras haya un pequeño atisbo de esperanza, mientras que algo del espíritu de Leonardo siga dentro ese cuerpo, creo firmemente que puede volver y eso es suficiente para luchar por recuperarlo, así tengamos que derrotarlo primero.

La determinación en las palabras de la kunoichi fue el aliento que todos necesitaban, esta vez estaban más decididos que nunca en recuperar al resto de su familia. Sólo Rafael parecía tener reservas con respecto a lo que había dicho mostrándose indeciso. Para Karai y el resto no pasó desapercibida está actitud de la iracunda tortuga. La kunoichi se acercó colocando una mano en el hombro de Rafa.

— No somos una familia sin ti — le dijo con mirada suplicante —, hace un momento me ayudaste a desahogarme, ahora todos te necesitamos para salir victoriosos.

— Está bien — le dijo con una sonrisa fingida retirando su mano del hombro —, iremos y traeremos a ambos.

— ¡Así se dice hermano! — exclamó Mikey brincando sobre él para abrazarlo y antes de que Rafa pudiera quejarse, el resto del grupo hizo lo mismo uniéndose en un abrazo grupal.

— Me parece que están cometiendo un error — interrumpió repentinamente Bishop haciendo que todos rompieran el abrazo y poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¿Eso que te importa? Esto es un asunto de nosotros únicamente — le dijo Rafael bruscamente.

— En eso te equivocas. Si bien no sé quién es Destructor o cuál sea su problema con él, eso no tendría importancia sino fuera porque está asociado con los dos criminales que atacaron y mataron a varios miembros de la Fuerza.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Arrestarnos por querer protegerlo? — le cuestionó Abril parándose con firmeza frente al coronel.

— No tiene por qué ser tan grosera, señorita O'neil — le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, pareciéndole divertido que una chica como ella fuera tan valiente y lo encarará con tanta desfachatez cuando muchos de sus subordinados ni se atrevían mirarlo —. Cómo le dije antes, sé que ustedes no atacaron a la Fuerza y aceptó mi error, pero tenemos un enemigo en común. Nuestro deber es detener cualquier amenaza a la Tierra y ese extraterrestre que acompaña a su amigo Leonardo sin duda lo es, por lo que creo que es conveniente que volvamos a unirnos para detenerlo y, de alguna forma, enmendar nuestra falta por perseguirlos.

Todos se miraron entre sí sin saber que responder a su propuesta, conocían los métodos del coronel y no estaban del todo de acuerdo con ellos, por lo que preferían evitarlo, aunque su ayuda sin duda inclinaría la balanza a su favor en la batalla que les esperaba.

— ¿Quiere saber lo que pienso? — le dijo repentinamente Karai haciendo a un lado a la pelirroja para encarar ella misma a Bishop —. Supongamos que aceptamos su ayuda y atacamos juntos al Clan del Pie, logrando derrotarlos y rescatar a mi padre y a Leonardo, ¿y luego qué? ¿Espera que se lo entreguemos para castigarlo por lo que Yami hizo o nos lo quitará a la fuerza?

— Ustedes dicen que pueden recuperar a su amigo — le respondió sin inmutarse empujando con el dedo índice sus gafas oscuras para acomodarlas —, en ese caso no veo ningún motivo para castigarlo, pues está claro que él y Yami no son la misma persona. Pero por otro lado, si no lograrán que Leonardo vuelva a ser el mismo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de arrestarlo. Claro que eso no sucederá pues está usted muy segura en traerlo de vuelto ¿o no? — Le preguntó usando un tono marcadamente sarcástico.

Karai se molestó con la sugerencia del coronel y amago en atacarlo, pero fue detenida por Abril quien le jaló llevándola con el resto del grupo. Hicieron una rueda para hablar entre ellos sin que Bishop pudiera escucharlos. Todos argumentaban los pros y contras en aceptar la ayuda de la Fuerza, la ventaja que tendrían contra el Clan del Pie era más que evidente, sobre todo considerando que sin duda los estarían esperando, pero corrían el riesgo de ser traicionados en caso de que no pudieran recuperar a Leonardo. Después de unos minutos se separaron con una decisión tomada. Abril se adelantó al grupo como portavoz de lo que había decidido.

— ¿Nos da su palabra de qué nos dejará ir a todos si Leonardo vuelve a ser el mismo? — le preguntó.

— Por supuesto — respondió Bishop con seguridad —. Pero sí Yami sigue existiendo al final de la misión lo arrestaré sin dudarlo.

— Lo sabemos y lo aceptamos — le dijo la pelirroja extendiendo su mano —, pero usted debe saber que no se lo entregaremos tan fácilmente.

— No podría esperar menos — estrecho la mano de la chica con firmeza pero sin ser brusco para evitar lastimarla —. Esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso.

Acordaron reunirse al caer la noche y sin más que decir Bishop se retiró de la guarida llevándose a sus hombres que lo esperaban en la periferia. Las tortugas y sus amigos se quedaron un breve instante más para mirar su hogar destruido. Sin la Fuerza persiguiéndolos, Abril decidió admitirlos en su casa para que descansarán y curarán sus heridas, preparándose para lo que sería una larga noche más.

* * *

Lentamente comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, su cabeza le dolía de manera excesiva y sus ojos le pesaban, por lo que le costó abrirlos y al hacerlo su visión era borrosa. Recordó la herida en el brazo e intento moverlo pero entonces se dio cuenta que algo le sostenía ambas manos, algo frío y metálico, que lo mantenía con los brazos en alto impidiéndole moverlos; por lo menos su herida ya no le dolía y apenas notaba que su brazo estaba entumecido. Lo mismo sucedía con las piernas, sólo que en este caso los grilletes las mantenían sujetas al piso, apenas y tenía la liberad para alzar sus pies un par de centímetros sólo para revisar que esa herida tampoco le daba mayor molestias. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando y se percató que no se encontraba sólo, frente a él se encontraba la razón por la que estaba en esa situación, el hijo perdido que ahora regresaba como su enemigo y qué incluso había cambiado el nombre que con tanto cariño le había otorgado: Yami.

— Al fin despiertas — le dijo en tono burlón acercándose a Splinter con la frialdad de siempre en el rostro.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — preguntó intentando recordar los momentos previos antes de su desvanecimiento, con lo cual la pregunta ya no requería ser respondida por la obviedad de la respuesta.

— El calabozo del Clan del Pie — le respondió Yami.

— ¿Tú curaste mis heridas? — le cuestionó esperanzado en obtener una respuesta positiva.

— Si, pero no creas que fue por gusto. Destructor quiere que sigas con vida… por ahora — giró la cabeza haciendo un ademan con la misma para indicarle a su compañero que procediera.

Sólo hasta ese momento, Splinter notó la presencia de Arkkan quien se acercó para colocarle una especie de casco metálico con varios ductos y cables que sobresalían.

— No sé porque estás haciendo esto, ni por lo que te ha hecho pasar Destructor, pero sé que en el fondo sigues ahí, hijo mío — le dijo a Yami ignorando por completo al extraterrestre y lo que le estaba colocando.

— Entonces eres más patético de lo que creía — le dijo mirándolo de abajo a arriba mostrando un desprecio total por sus palabras —. Sigues creyendo que tú hijo se encuentra en algún lugar de mi mente y que puedes acceder a él con palabrería insulsa y cursi.

— Bueno, técnicamente él sigue… — interrumpió de forma inoportuna Arkkan quien tuvo que callarse de inmediato ante la mirada recriminatoria de su compañero.

— Aún no lo sabes, pero yo ya he cortado con ese pasado — le dijo retomando la palabra dirigiéndose a su antiguo sensei en forma agresiva —, ¡esta noche he destruido tú hogar y el de tus hijos! Lo hice porque ese lugar me repugnaba, me recordaba el ser tan débil e inseguro que era por culpa tuya. Eres un maestro ninja pero te guardas todos tus secretos ¿por qué crees que pude derrotarte está noche?

Splinter lo veía con cierta compasión, se negaba a creer que el monstruo frente a él hubiera triunfado sobre lo que era Leonardo, muy dentro de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de poder llegar a él y traerlo de vuelta sus vidas.

— Porque a diferencia de ti, Destructor no fue tan mezquino para compartir sus técnicas — respondió impertinentemente de nuevo el extraterrestre ante la tardanza del anciano maestro.

— Sí, así es — le secundó Yami con disgusto, demostrando la poca gracia que le hacía las frecuentes interrupciones de su compañero.

— No me importa lo que digas — Splinter le habló finalmente con voz calmada y serena —, confío en que Leonardo sigue dentro de ti y tengo fe en su fortaleza de espíritu, sé que logrará vencerte y regresar con nosotros.

— Cómo quieras — le dijo Yami con indiferencia dando la vuelta para tomar un casco similar al que Splinter llevaba en la cabeza —. Veamos si sigues pensando lo mismo después de esto.

— ¿Qué es lo que harán? — preguntó Splinter angustiado.

— Cómo te dijimos, Destructor compartió ciertas técnicas con nosotros — respondió el extraterrestre con aires de grandeza —, y gracias a nuestra tecnología sólo fue cuestión de implantarlas en el cerebro de Yami; un poco de entrenamiento exhaustivo y ¡tenemos a un guerrero capaz de vencerte! Claro que con un poco de ayuda. Ahora imagínate lo que será de Yami si le implantamos tus mejores técnicas, tendremos un guerrero que con el tiempo será casi invencible — dijo rematando con una carcajada.

— Gracias por tu explicación — le dijo la tortuga de mascara negra en tono sarcástico. Splinter lo miraba con reservas, aunque sus movimientos se asemejaban a los Destructor, había notado que no los dominaba del todo, no podía sustituir años de entrenamiento con una simple inserción mental; podía conocer las técnicas, pero necesitaba años de práctica para perfeccionarlas, por este motivo no se preocupó demasiado, pero no esperaba lo que estaba por venir — Sí, mi compañero tiene razón, si tenemos tiempo me interesaría mucho conocer algunas de tus técnicas ninja , pero es otra cosa en tu mente en lo que estoy interesado — la expresión de malicia en el rostro de su antiguo discípulo enfrío por completo la sangre del viejo maestro, incluso Arkkan se mostró sorprendido con la declaración.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado obtener de mí? — preguntó con preocupación Splinter.

— Hay algo que he estado buscando pero hasta ahora no he logrado encontrar — le respondió Yami con malicia —, y cada vez estoy más convencido de que hay un solo lugar donde puede estar — finalizó señalando con el dedo al anciano maestro cuyo rostro reflejaba el temor que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo normal, o al menos esa fue la sensación de todos, cuando menos lo esperaban la oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a envolver la ciudad. Las tortugas y sus amigos comenzaron a alistarse para reunirse con Bishop en el lugar donde acordaron, en ese momento Casey reparó en la ausencia de Karai. "Nos alcanzara, dijo que tenía algo que hacer"; les informó Rafael colocándose disimuladamente sus armas en las fundas del cinturón. Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta de la tortuga de bandana roja, pero sabían que la kunoichi no faltaría a la cita, por lo que continuaron con sus preparaciones seguros de que llegaría.

Karai había permanecido escondida varios minutos en la azotea del edificio, esperando que la oscuridad se convirtiera en su cómplice. Cuando los ultimo rayos de Sol se perdieron en el poniente, comenzó a moverse con prisa. Llegar a la ventana del departamento fue muy fácil, abrir dicha ventana tampoco represento un reto; pero suponía que de ahí en adelante las cosas se complicarían. En realidad no había ningún sistema de alarma, ni guardias, ni siquiera cámaras, por lo que llegó hasta el estante de cristal que resguardaba la katana de Miyamoto Musashi sin mayor problema.

Sabía que ahora era sólo cuestión de extender la mano, abrir la caja y tomar la espada, pero ese proceso fue lo más difícil. Colocó una mano sobre el cristal, clavando la mirada en el arma, sintiéndose culpable por siquiera pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Karai? Esto no funcionara", _se dijo así misma en su cabeza convencida de que había sido una tontería ir ahí a robar la espada.

— Es una espada hermosa, ¿no te parece? — le dijo una voz proveniente de uno de los rincones de la habitación.

Karai se volvió poniéndose en guardia, llevando una mano a la empuñadura de su shikomizue en su espalda. Pensaba encontrarse con algún enemigo, algún miembro del clan del Pie que la hubiera visto introducirse en el departamento, pero en su lugar sólo encontró a un hombre anciano, con el rostro tapizado de arrugas y la cabeza llena de canas; vestía con un traje de diseñadora y camisa de seda sin corbata, por sus facciones parecía oriental pero no podía precisar exactamente su nacionalidad; se encontraba sentado en una silla dando un sorbo a una pequeña taza de té, la cual colocó en una mesita de madera una vez que terminó su contenido. La kunoichi se dio cuenta de su error y avergonzada hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas al que esperaba fuera el dueño de ese departamento. El anciano se levantó y camino hacia la chica, sin prestarle demasiada importancia a su disculpa.

— No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿crees qué es una espada hermosa? — insistió mientras habría una pequeña puerta en la vitrina de cristal.

— Sí, lo es — respondió ella apenada.

— No es una pieza cualquiera, pocos apreciarían su verdadero valor, ¿quién querría robar una vieja espada que debería estar en un museo? Apuesto a que nadie a menos que sepan a quien pertenecía — le dijo mientras tomaba la espada y la sacaba de su sitio —. Algo me dice que tú sabes perfectamente de quien se trata.

Karai permaneció callada observando la espada que se le presentaba ahora más a su alcance, pero al sentirse descubierta se negaba a arrebatársela al anciano.

— Lamentó haberlo importunado — le dijo mientras volvía a hacer una reverencia —. No era mi intención causarle problemas, será mejor retirarme — sin más, la kunoichi dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana.

— Espera — la detuvo el anciano —. ¿Para que querías esta katana? Porque estoy seguro que no era para venderla.

Por un instante dudo en responderle, pero su mirada le daba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, cómo si no fuera necesario ocultarle nada pues ya sabía todo de antemano; y dadas las circunstancias, pensó que al menos le debía esa explicación al hombre, después de todo la había descubierto intentando robarle.

— Creí que podía servirme… para recuperar algo —le respondió en un susurro.

— ¿Pensabas dársela a alguien? — le cuestionó a lo que la kunoichi simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. El anciano desenvainó un poco la katana mostrando su filo que brillaba como si hubiera sido recientemente forjada —. Dicen que las espadas tienen alma propia, cuando pertenecen mucho tiempo a un mismo dueño, adquieren parte del espíritu de lucha de ese guerrero. En cuanto a esta espada, se cuenta que Miyamoto Musashi mataba incluso demonios con ella, ¿lo sabías?

— Sí, algo he escuchado de ello.

— Cuando Miyamoto murió, esta espada no volvió a ser utilizada, muchos dicen que es porque nadie quería deshonrar a su verdadero dueño, pero yo más bien creo que la misma espada se oponía a servir a otro amo que no fuera tan noble y honorable como Miyamoto Musashi. Así ha estado desde entonces por varios siglos, pasando de mano en mano hasta caer en las mías hace ya casi 40 años, desde los cuales no ha hecho otra cosa que empolvarse, esperando a un digno guerrero que pueda blandirla — volvió a envainar completamente el arma y giró para quedar frente a la kunoichi quien lo observaba expectante —, ¿crees haber encontrado a ese guerrero?

— Creía que si — respondió Karai bajando la mirada con tristeza —, pero nos lo arrebataron y lo que nos regresaron no es más que un monstruo sediento de sangre y ávido de venganza — no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y los puños con ira al recordar que Leonardo ya no era el mismo.

— Pero tú crees que puede volver a ser el mismo ¿no es así?

Karai lo miro con determinación respondiendo de manera afirmativa. El anciano tomó la mano de la kunoichi y de manera sorpresiva colocó la katana en ella.

— Ve y busca a ese noble guerrero, si crees que aún es digno, entrégale la espada y ojala te sea de utilidad — le dijo sonriendo amigablemente.

Por un momento Karai se negó a aceptarla, pero el anciano no le puso atención, simplemente se dio la vuelta para cerrar la caja de cristal con lo que le confirmaba su decisión de entregarle el arma y su negativa a aceptar que se la devolviera.

— Arigatou gozaimasu — le dijo la kunoichi haciendo una nueva reverencia antes de volver a la ventana para ir al encuentro con sus amigos —. Le prometo devolvérsela en cuanto pueda — le dijo despidiéndose de su benefactor.

El anciano terminó de servirse una nueva taza de té antes de acercarse a cerrar la ventana, observando como la kunoichi se perdía tras la cornisa del edifico de enfrente.

— Se vienen tiempos difíciles, en verdad espero que consigas traer de vuelta tu amigo, Karai.


	37. La espada de un guerrero

**¡Feliz año 2017 a todos! Ya estamos de vuelta después de breve (si, como no) periodo de vacaciones. Pero regresamos con muchas ganas y energías renovadas, por lo que trataré de subir los capitulos, sino bien cada semana, si en menos tiempo pues ya estamos entrando a la recta final. Espero sus comentarios. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 37. La espada de un guerrero**

La noche había caído majestuosamente envolviendo la ciudad en una oscuridad total. Las nubes impedían a la Luna asomarse, como si intentarán disuadirla de ver lo que estaba por ocurrir. Al igual que las tortugas, el Clan del Pie se preparaba para la batalla por venir y ya tenían un plan elaborado. Su líder se encontraba en solitario en sus aposentos, ajustando el amarre de uno de sus guantes con las navajas retractiles, concentrado en hacerlo correctamente para evitar perderlo durante la batalla; al terminar probó un par de ocasiones el mecanismo que permitía a las cuchillas salir y volver a retraerse.

Estaba entusiasmado. El caos y la destrucción que sobrevenían después de cada batalla solían ser motivo más que suficiente para que su sangre hirviera de ansiedad, ahora tenía una motivación aún más fuerte, pues sabía que esa noche por fin podría terminar su anhelado deseo de venganza en contra de su mayor enemigo, al cual ya tenía prisionero. Durante el día, se vio tentado en repetidas ocasiones a terminar con la vida de Splinter, pero logró contenerse al imaginar la mirada de impotencia y angustia cuando sus cuchillas atravesarán uno a uno a sus discípulos. Ese momento, sólo ese único momento, lo había hecho tener la paciencia suficiente para no cortar la vida de su prisionero.

Pese a estar concentrado en terminar de ajustar su arma, no pudo pasar por alto la sensación de ser observado.

En un segundo, giró golpeando con sus cuchillas la pared a sus espaldas, la cual se encontraba cubierta por las sombras, el filo rasgo la gruesa piedra provocando un clamor metálico que hizo eco en la habitación; por un instante pareció dudar de su presentimiento pero de inmediato se recompuso alargando el brazo un poco a su derecha, con lo cual logró sujetar un tozo de tela que parecía estar desapareciendo dentro del muro.

— ¡No sé por quién me tomas, pero no creas que escaparas tan fácil! — le dijo halando el trozo de tela para atraer al espía que había atrapado mientras levantaba las cuchillas de su otro brazo dispuesto a matarlo.

— Creo que debo estar perdiendo práctica — le respondió una voz femenina con tranquilidad, la cual reconoció de inmediato deteniendo su ataque —, eres la segunda persona que me encuentra. Hola Saki — le saludó Kitsune saliendo de las sombras para dejarse ver.

Después de la sorpresa inicial que le causó la presencia de la mujer, Destructor soltó la manga del kimono que sostenía para darse vuelta, caminando con calma hacia la mesa ante la mirada vigilante de su visitante.

— No sé qué haces aquí, sabes que no me interesa tu oferta y ahora estoy ocupado— le dijo con descaro, ignorándola por completo, inmerso en su labor para preparar el otro de sus guantes.

— ¿Así saludas a tus viejos amigos? Creí que al menos te alegraría verme de nuevo — exclamó la mujer acercándose sigilosamente como si se deslizará por el suelo de la habitación.

— No somos amigos — le respondió con frialdad Destructor terminando de probar sus cuchillas como lo había hecho antes —, así que puedes irte antes de que me impaciente.

— No tienes por qué ser tan grosero — le dijo Kitsune mientras se retiraba la máscara que portaba, permitiéndole a Destructor ver su rostro —, sabes que a nosotros nos une algo más que un simple acuerdo — el líder del Pie se estremeció al verla, en ese momento parecía hipnotizado por el rostro de la mujer quien sin dudarlo lo tomó de la mano —. Nuestro pasado nos une más que cualquier otra cosa, tú y yo podríamos tener un futuro mejor de lo que te espera después de esta noche, si así lo quisieras.

— ¡No! — le respondió Destructor retirando con violencia la mano y sacando las cuchillas, a pesar de lo amenazador e imponente que parecía, su rostro reflejaba cierta angustia y desazón, lo cual le pareció divertido a Kitsune —. ¡Tú no eres ella, no hay nada entre nosotros y no tengo nada que ver contigo! Así que te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¡lárgate de una vez antes de que acabes con mi paciencia!

— Cómo quieras — Kitsune tomó su máscara colocándosela nuevamente con lo cual el ninja volvió a recuperar el aplomo —. En realidad solo he venido a despedirme, sabes que de continuar en este camino tu destino ya está determinado — le dijo dando la media vuelta y encaminándose hacia la sombra de donde había salido —, además te interesará saber que hemos encontrado a alguien mejor que tú.

— ¡Espera! — La detuvo de improviso mientras tomaba su casco, mirando el reflejo de su rostro zanjeado por las quemaduras — ¿Cómo está?

— ¿De verdad te interesa? ¿Después de tantos años? — le cuestionó Kitsune en forma inquisidora, girando para verlo.

— No, en realidad no — le respondió con apatía mientras se colocaba el kuro kabuto para cubrir su rostro.

— Está bien, aunque hace mucho que dejó de preguntar por ti — le dijo con despecho mientras volvía a girar para introducirse en las sombras —, aun así le daré saludos de tu parte — finalizó antes de desaparecer por completo dentro del muro.

Destructor volvió a quedar solo, las últimas palabras de la mujer parecían haber llegado a él como un murmullo lejano al que apenas y le prestó atención, en ese momento sólo un acosa ocupaba su mente: venganza.

* * *

— ¡No, espera, no sabes lo que estás haciendo! — gritaba con desesperación Baxter cuando Yami se acercó a la palanca que liberaba a los mutantes salvajes, intentó detenerlo pero se vio rápidamente atrapado por los gusanos de Arkkan quien enseguida lo atrajo hacia él —. ¡Son incontrolables, nos destrozaran! — exclamó con temor cuando la tortuga colocó su mano en la palanca.

— No tienes de que preocuparte, nosotros te cuidaremos — le dijo Arkkan en tono meloso mientras restregaba uno de sus traggdarons en el rostro de la mosca, quien no pudo evitar sentir repulsión al contacto.

Ignorando por completo las suplicas de Baxter, la tortuga de máscara negra accionó la palanca con lo cual se dejó escuchar el mecanismo de apertura. Las puertas de las jaulas comenzaron a levantarse con lentitud, rechinando de forma escandalosa como quejándose del extenso periodo de inactividad al que se les había sometida. Los mutantes se aproximaron a la salida observando con ansiedad la puerta hacia su libertad, apenas tuvieron el espacio suficiente para lograr pasar, escaparon de su encierro y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Yami, como perros tras su presa.

Baxter comenzó a forcejear intentando escapar del cruel abrazo del extraterrestre, pero entre más batallaba, los traggdarons parecían enredarse con más fuerza a su cuerpo, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada salvo maldecir a su captor.

Justo cuando los mutantes salvajes parecían estar a punto de saltar sobre su víctima, Yami levantó su brazo con la palma de la mano extendida con lo cual los mutantes se detuvieron en el acto, inclinándose ligeramente mientras gruñían entre sí, mostrándose impacientes y recelosos por obedecer, pero aun así ninguno parecía dispuesto a continuar su embestida.

— Parece que no están muy convencidos — dijo Yami mirando de reojo al extraterrestre que continuaba sosteniendo a Baxter entre sus gusanos.

— Son animales, bestias salvajes que solo se basan en su instinto, deberías agradecernos que se detuvieron, al menos obedecerán mientras no los hagas enojar — le advirtió con una sonrisa burlona.

— Llévatelos y prepáralos para la siguiente fase — le ordenó la tortuga haciéndose a un lado para permitir a los mutantes salvajes pasar.

Arkkan soltó a su presa que enseguida voló lo más alto posible, lejos de los monstruos que él mismo había creado y que parecían recordar los maltratos a los que fueron sometidos por su parte, pues así lo indicaba la mirada asesina que cada uno posaba sobre Baxter.

— Vengan pequeños, síganos — les hablaba como si se tratase de pequeños cachorros, a lo cual los mutantes parecían obedecer y sentirse a gusto con el extraterrestre.

Stockman no bajo hasta que el último de los mutantes hubo desaparecido por el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Están locos! — exclamó la mosca con horror —. Esos mutantes no tienen conciencia, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que puedan controlarlos antes de que decidan devorarlos?

— Deja que Arkkan se ocupe de eso — le respondió Yami con indiferencia mientras se paseaba por el laboratorio, observando con aparente curiosidad los experimentos de Baxter.

— No sé lo que planean, pero lo informaré de inmediato al maestro Destructor — dijo en un zumbido mientras se alejaba en dirección a la salida.

— Y supongo que también le dirás sobre tus experimentos fallidos — soltó repentinamente Yami, provocando que la mosca detuviera su vuelo —. Siempre he creído que eres un genio subvalorado, Baxter Stockman — continuó poniendo énfasis en su nombre, con lo cual intentaba abogar a su vanidad.

— Bueno, la verdad es que si lo soy, aunque casi nadie lo admita — le dijo en tono presuntuoso mientras olvidaba por completo su premura por avisar a su líder —, aunque el maestro Destructor ha sido muy generoso por darme lo que necesito.

— Pero lo ha hecho solamente porque le has sido de utilidad — le encaró la tortuga acercándose sigilosamente hacia él, manteniendo la mirada fija en sus ojos de manera casi hipnótica; intentando no alterarlo —. Tú eres un genio al servicio de un psicópata que solo se ha beneficiado de tus experimentos y ¿qué bien has conseguido a cambio? Nada. Sólo pesares e insultos, al grado que te ha convertido en el insecto repugnante que ahora eres.

— ¡No! — le respondió Baxter dudoso — El maestro Destructor me aprecia, yo le he sido un fiel sirviente y él lo tiene en cuenta, cuando triunfe yo estaré a su lado…, si lo estaré — le dijo meneando la cabeza intentando desviar la mirada de Yami; tan temeroso y confuso se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que la tortuga se había aproximado a menos de un metro y de un rápido movimiento, lo tomó del brazo impidiéndole que pudiera volar fuera de su alcance.

— Si, Baxter, eres todo un genio — le susurró Yami en un tono malicioso, acercando su rostro al de la mosca —; pero creo que le has jurado fidelidad al tipo equivocado, eso te convierte en un tonto — continuó extendiendo sus cuchillas y apuntándolas al cuello de Baxter para evitar que continuara intentando escapar —. A partir de mañana, Destructor y el Clan del Pie dejarán de existir, y sólo yo permaneceré; ¿qué harás entonces? Podrías serme muy útil, lamentablemente parece que ya has escogido tu bando.

— N-no, no… espera — alcanzó a balbucear Baxter en forma entrecortada mientras veía las filosas cuchillas de acero acercarse sin piedad hacia su rostro.

* * *

En su mente seguía la imagen de la mujer que lo había visitado minutos antes, una imagen que lo llenaba de pesar y amargura, pero eso solo lo motivaba aún más en su deseo de venganza, al grado que estaba pensando en dejar de lado el plan de su subordinado e ir directamente al calabozo a matar a su enemigo. Sin duda lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por una inesperada intervención del destino, repentinamente, sintió como la guarida se estremecía desde lo más profundo. Alertado por lo que podría ser un ataque adelantado de las tortugas, se apresuró a llegar al sitio de donde había provenido la explosión.

El laboratorio de Baxter se encontraba envuelto en llamas las cuales amenazaban por salir del lugar, sino fuera porque los muros de los pasillos eran de roca sólida y no tenían ningún elemento ornamental que fuera inflamable, seguramente ya se habrían propagado a los niveles superiores. Rahzar y Cara de Pez ya estaban conteniendo el fuego con ayuda de extintores, mientras Garra de Tigre utilizaba su arma congeladora que resultaba ser bastante eficiente en esos casos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el fuego comenzará a menguar permitiéndoles acceder al fondo de lo que quedaba del laboratorio de la mosca.

Fue el felino quien descubrió un cuerpo calcinado y deforme muy cerca de un contenedor con equipo electrónico, se aproximó solo para constatar lo que a simple vista era evidente: Baxter había muerto abrazado por las llamas.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí? — preguntó con ira el líder del Pie buscando una explicación.

— Parece ser que uno de los experimentos de la mosca le explotó en la cara — respondió con cierta mofa Rahzar sin mayor decoro por su aliado recién fallecido.

— Podría haber sido causado por las tortugas — exclamó Cara de Pez poniendo en alerta al resto sobre una posible distracción para rescatar a Splinter.

Destructor se preocupó por un instante por la factibilidad en la teoría de su subordinado, por lo que de inmediato olvido el incendio y la pérdida de Baxter para dirigirse de inmediato a los calabozos, topándose de frente con Yami que lo miraba con despreocupación.

— No tienes de que preocuparte — le dijo mostrándole a la anciana rata inconsciente, siendo apresada por una gruesa cadena que era arrastrada por Arkkan —, nos imaginamos lo mismo y fuimos directo al calabozo, como puedes ver no hubo ningún intento de rescate, debió ser un accidente como lo dijo Xever — Destructor lo miro con cierta desconfianza, pero enseguida su atención se centró en su odiado enemigo y en lo que tenía pensado antes del accidente —. Sé que quieres destruirlo de inmediato Maestro, pero debes contener tus deseos. Te prometo que en poco tiempo tendrás a todos tus enemigos a tus pies y podrás causar el mayor dolor a esta rata — exclamó Yami adivinando sus intenciones en la mirada.

— Entonces preparémonos para recibir a nuestros invitados. Garra de Tigre, trae a Yoshi — ordenó el líder del Pie a lo cual el felino obedeció de inmediato arrebatando la cadena de manos del extraterrestre, para seguir posteriormente a su amo, acompañado del resto de lo que quedaba del Clan del Pie.

Arkkan y Yami quedaron atrás. El extraterrestre obstruyó el paso de la tortuga de manera intencionada con la finalidad de retrasarlo lo suficiente para que quedarán solos.

— ¡Ese fuego no fue accidental! — Le reclamó repentinamente volviéndose a Yami con furia en su rostro — ¡Te quedaste con una de nuestras esferas de fuego para provocarlo!

— Tenía que borrar las evidencias, la mosca era un testigo que podría arruinar nuestros planes — le respondió con su característica indiferencia.

— Pensamos que lo invitarías a unirse a nosotros.

— No quiso escuchar razones, no me dejó otra opción — le dijo mientras lo apartaba de su camino ante su mirada de reproche y desconfianza —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que ya lo estimabas?

— Al menos más que a ti — le respondió clavándole una mirada de profundo odio —, más vale que tu plan valga la pena.

Todavía molesto se dio la vuelta para seguir al resto del Clan del Pie, Yami no pudo evitar sonreír son cierta condescendencia a su espalda.

* * *

— En verdad comencé a creer que no llegarías — le dijo Rafael apenas notó la presencia de la kunoichi, quien se limitó a reprocharle su comentario con la mirada.

— Siento la tardanza, pero necesitaba algo que creo nos será de utilidad — les dijo a todos a manera de disculpa mientras mostraba con orgullo la espada recién conseguida.

— ¿Una vieja espada? ¿Crees que eso ayudará en algo? — le cuestionó la tortuga de bandana roja sin entender la relevancia que le daba a tal objeto.

— Eso no tiene la menor importancia — interrumpió repentinamente Donatello tratando de evitar un nuevo conflicto entre su hermano y la chica —, lo verdaderamente importante ahora es seguir con el plan para rescatar a Splinter y traer de vuelta a Leonardo.

— Eso es verdad — intervino Bishop acercándose al grupo —, mis hombres ya están listos, llévenos a la guarida de ese tal Destructor y acabemos con esto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en partir enseguida al encuentro de sus enemigos y así lo hicieron, sin perder un instante más. Bishop se separó de ellos para seguirlos a la distancia con el resto de sus tropas.

Karai iba con una determinación y confianza recientemente avivada, estaba completamente segura en que lograrían triunfar y rescatar no sólo a su padre, sino también recuperar a Leonardo como era antes de su desaparición. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar que había la posibilidad de que esa noche terminara la guerra que tanto daño le había hecho a ella y su familia.

En poco tiempo tenían enfrente la antigua iglesia que servía de fachada para el Clan del Pie. Se detuvieron para estudiar su objetivo, sabían que los estarían esperando, de hecho contaban con ello; pero no detectaban ni un movimiento o vigilancia de algún tipo, lo cual solo acrecentaba su ansiedad y los hacía estar más alertas.

— Es extraño, parece como si no hubiera nadie — exclamó Donatello mientras volvía a recorrer el edificio con ayuda de sus binoculares.

— Es porque no hay nadie — les dijo de pronto Abril mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza, utilizando sus poderes para intentar detectar la presencia de alguno de sus enemigos —, todos los miembros del Pie están… allá — de inmediato señalo un edificio un par de manzanas al norte.

Donatello utilizó sus binoculares para verificar lo que la pelirroja les había dicho con tanta seguridad y se encontró con que era verdad. Destructor y todos sus subordinados, incluyendo a Yami, se encontraban en la azotea del edifico señalado, completamente al descubierto.

— Debe ser una trampa — respingó Rafael cuando su hermano les comunicó lo que había visto.

— No lo creo — le respondió Karai mientras se ponía de pie en la cornisa —, es un reto, nos están esperando.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió de inmediato al lugar, seguida por el resto de sus amigos que no tuvieron oportunidad de contradecirla. Llegaron a la azotea del edificio sin ningún ataque sorpresa, lo cual no hubiera tenido mayor efecto pues sus enemigos ya los habían descubierto. Encararon de frente al Clan del Pie, sacando de inmediato sus respectivas armas apenas tocaron la superficie de la azotea.

— Vaya, parece que vinieron después de todo — les saludo Destructor levantando la cadena que tenía en la mano, en cuyo extremo se encontraba el maestro Splinter.

— ¡Maldito, devuélvenos a mi padre! — le exigió Karai mirándolo con furia, intentando contener su deseo de abalanzarse directamente hacia él.

— No, Karai. Si tanto desean recuperar a Hamato Yoshi tendrán que pelear por él. ¡Captúrenlos y tráiganlos ante mí! — ordenó a sus secuaces mientras su imagen desaparecía en el aire, llevándose consigo a Splinter y dejando en su lugar a un par de movers que proyectaban los hologramas.

— ¡Cobarde! — le gritó Karai como signo de frustración al notar que Destructor ni siquiera estaba ahí pero al parecer el resto de sus lacayos sí.

— No tienen por qué sentirse mal, en poco tiempo se reunirán con su maestro, una vez que los hayamos capturado — les dijo Yami desenvainando sus espadas y poniéndose en posición de combate seguido por Arkkan y el resto de los miembros del Clan del Pie.

Ambos bandos retrasaron su ataque, moviéndose de manera lenta y precavida, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento. Parecía que Garra de Tigre iniciaría la batalla, apuntando su arma laser directamente a una de las tortugas, pero justo en el momento en que pensaba apretar el gatillo, una intensa luz lo golpeo de frente cegándolo brevemente, en breve ya no era solo una luz; varias linternas se encendieron iluminando la azotea teniendo como objetivo principal a los miembros del Pie. Detrás de las luces pudieron reconocer a los miembros de la Fuerza que les apuntaban con sus armas desde los edificios aledaños, pronto un contingente liderado por bishop se presentó en la azotea por la retaguardia e inclusive un par de helicópteros comenzaron a sobrevolar iluminando más el lugar para que no pudieran escapar.

— Les sugiero que no se muevan, están bajo arresto — les indicó Bishop.

— Se acabó, somos más que ustedes mejor ríndanse — les recomendó Rafael en tono amenazante.

Por un momento el desconcierto reinó entre Yami y sus compañeros, mirando alrededor como se encontraban rodeados y en completa desventaja numérica, sin atinar cuál debería ser su proceder. Sólo Arkkan encontró divertida la situación, comenzando a reír sin reparo.

— Veo que han decidido dejar de lado todo eso del honor y las peleas justas — dijo repentinamente Yami mirándolos de forma condescendiente con una sonrisa burlona —, al parecer la falta de un verdadero líder moral los ha hecho caer en este tipo de tretas.

— No importa lo que digas, lo único que queremos es terminar con esta guerra y que tú regreses con nosotros, sigues siendo nuestro amigo— le respondió Abril intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

— ¡Son unos necios! — Exclamó exasperado Yami —. Por suerte veníamos preparados.

Dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Arkkan que se encontraba a un par de metros de él, el extraterrestre paró su risa al reconocer lo que su compañero le quería decir, de inmediato presionó un botón en su muñequera.

— Estamos llenos de sorpresas — les dijo a sus enemigos con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera siquiera adivinar lo que tenían planeado, decenas de portales triangulares comenzaron a aparecer en varios lugares de los alrededores iluminando con un tono rosa los edificios. No tenían que ser muy listos para saber lo que a continuación sucedería: cientos de kraang-droides comenzaron a cruzar dichos portales comenzando a disparar a los soldados de la Fuerza.

El desconcierto que antes había prevalecido en el Clan del Pie, ahora se había trasladado al Clan Hamato y sus aliados de la Fuerza. Las tropas del kraang tomaron por sorpresa a los soldados, quienes comenzaron a romper formaciones para poder defenderse. El helicóptero más cercano al edifico fue alcanzado en varias ocasiones por disparos de las armas extraterrestres, provocando que se precipitara, estrellándose con violencia contra la azotea, separando a Bishop y sus hombres de Yami y los demás mutantes. Esta parecía ser la señal esperada por los miembros del Pie que enseguida comenzaron el ataque contra las tortugas y sus amigos, quienes ya se encontraban enfrentando a los androides que habían salido de los portales cercanos a ellos.

Mikey fue el primero de percatarse del inminente ataque de sus enemigos, previniendo a sus hermanos de esto. Pronto aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal donde el caos reinaba no solo en esa azotea sino en los edificios cercanos, extendiéndose en varias calles a la redonda.

En medio de tanta confusión, Karai terminaba de despachar a un par de kraangdroides, cortándoles sus cabezas robóticas, consiguiendo con esto un pequeño respiro. Miró a su alrededor para corroborar las condiciones en que se encontraban sus amigos, como se había imaginado casi todos se habían separado al calor de la batalla, incluso no lograba ver a Donatello ni a Abril, el más cercano a ella era Rafael que se encontraba concentrado en su pelea contra Cara de Pez, mientras Mikey y Casey se habían movido hacia la azotea de otro edifico luchando contra Garra de Tigre y Destructor Shiva. A lo lejos reconoció a Yami que no se había movido de su lugar y parecía estar contemplando con satisfacción la lucha que se desarrollaba a su alrededor; sin pensarlo demasiado, la kunoichi corrió hacia él con determinación. Al acercarse los movers se interpusieron en su camino, pero se deshizo de ellos con facilidad, por lo que logró alcanzar su objetivo. Utilizó su espada para dibujar un arco perfecto en el aire el cual se detuvo súbitamente al chocar contra la katana de la tortuga de mascara negra.

— Karai, eres una chica muy molesta — le dijo Yami en tono sarcástico —, ya no me apetece luchar contigo, sobre todo cuando Destructor no me permite matarte.

Pese a sus palabras, la kunoichi lo enfrentó con firmeza, atacándolo en varias ocasiones, intentando captar por completo su atención. Pronto Yami se dio cuenta que debería tomarla en serio sino quería ser derrotada por ella.

— Vaya, al parecer estas decidida a vencerme — le dijo con complacencia —, parece que por fin te has dado cuenta que nunca volveré con ustedes.

— Te equivocas, estoy decidida a pelear con todas mis fuerzas por respeto al verdadero Leonardo, porque si no puedo llegar a él por las buenas lo haré por las malas — respingó iniciando una nueva ofensiva desenvainando para esto la katana de Miyamoto Musashi que había llevado.

A lo lejos Rafael miraba de reojo la pelea entre la kunoichi y su hermano, quería ir a ayudarla pero Cara de Pez lo mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado para que eso no fuera tan fácil. En un momento de desatención, el pez mutante logró golpearlo en el pecho con una de sus piernas robóticas haciéndolo retroceder.

— No deberías distraerte, Rafael — le dijo en son de burla mientras hacía girar con una mano la lanza que traía como arma —, si no terminaras empalado antes de que comience a divertirme.

Reconociendo que tenía razón, Rafael no tuvo otra opción que poner atención a su propia pelea, esperanzado que Karai soportara lo suficiente hasta que logrará ir en su ayuda.

Karai esquivó el más reciente ataque de Yami girando sobre su costado derecho, permitiendo que el filo de sus dos katanas siguiera de largo contra el piso de la azotea. De inmediato se incorporó para realizar un ataque con su nueva katana, el cual fue bloqueado por un rápido movimiento de Yami quien parecía ser más diestro que ella al usar dos espadas.

— Eres una tonta, pierdes velocidad y agilidad usando ambas espadas sino estás acostumbrada — le recriminó al sentirse decepcionado por ese enfrentamiento con la kunoichi —; eras más peligrosa usando solo tu shikomizue. No entiendo por qué me atacas con esa otra katana.

— ¿Acaso no la reconoces? — le preguntó alzando su mano con la espada para permitirle verla con claridad.

Por un instante Yami no logró comprender lo que la chica intentaba mostrarle. Observó la katana con atención sin saber que era lo extraordinario en ella, de pronto algo le vino de golpe, un recuerdo que lo hizo petrificarse por un instante. Meneo la cabeza intentando salir de ese estado y evitar que su contrincante tomará alguna ventaja.

— Entonces finalmente la robaste — le dijo con seriedad —, no necesitaste de mi después de todo. Creo que ahora ya no somos tan diferentes.

— Te equivocas — le dijo la kunoichi apuntándole con la katana —, pensaba robarla, es verdad, pero no hubo necesidad de eso, la tengo como un préstamo para probar algo.

— ¿Probar qué?

— Que eres digno de tenerla — respondió con determinación girando la espada para que la empuñadura quedará ahora en dirección de Yami como si estuviera ofreciéndosela, la tortuga se estremeció ante este acto y dudoso dio un paso atrás en lugar de aprovechar el regalo que le ofrecían —. Sé que Leonardo conoce el verdadero valor de esta espada, que sólo un guerrero noble y valiente es digno de poseerla y, por tú reacción, estoy segura que él puede escucharme.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Aquí sólo estoy yo — le respondió empuñando sus katanas con furia.

— Te equivocas — le dijo con seguridad y firmeza sin moverse de su posición —. Donatello me dijo que mi padre había utilizado una técnica para curarte, pero había fracasado. Entonces recordé lo que Arkkan nos dijo: aunque te liberemos del insecto tendrías que desear volver a ser Leonardo para que su personalidad volviera a ser la dominante — Yami la veía con odio pero, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a atacarla directamente —. Hace un momento dudaste en tomar la espada porqué sabes que no eres digno de ella, al menos tú no lo eres, pero Leonardo sí.

— ¡Eso no prueba nada! — exclamó Yami lanzando un ataque el cual la kunoichi sorteó haciéndose a un lado, pues ahora no llevaba la misma velocidad que antes, por el contrario parecía torpe e inseguro.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no tomaste simplemente la katana y acabaste conmigo cuando te la ofrecí? — le preguntó de manera retadora dando un paso al frente mientras seguía sosteniendo la empuñadura hacia su rival — Siendo tú un ser tan desalmado, malvado y cobarde, podrías haberla tomado sin ningún remordimiento aunque no te supieras digno, pero en su lugar dudaste. Porque no fuiste tú quien dudo, ¡fue Leonardo!

— ¡No, no es cierto! — exclamó Yami evidentemente enfurecido —. Estás equivocada, sólo intentas confundirme, pero no funcionará, yo sé quién soy. ¡Soy Yami! ¡Leonardo ya no existe! — a pesar del tono de voz que había utilizado, no podía ocultar el temblor en sus manos como si no estuviera tan seguro de lo que decía, Karai veía que sus ojos no mostraban la misma ansía asesina de las primeras peleas, ahora mostraban confusión e incertidumbre, por lo que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, un último movimiento que la pondría en riesgo pero de funcionar lograría traer a Leonardo de vuelta.

— Leonardo — dijo llamando a la tortuga de banadana azul que estaba segura le escuchaba —, sé que estás ahí evitando que sea Yami quien se quede con esta espada, pero eso no es suficiente, debes salir, liberarte, y sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo…

—¡Ya cállate o te arrancaré la lengua! — la interrumpió Yami amenazando con desobedecer la orden de Destructor de no lastimarla.

— Ya no esperaré más — dijo Karai soltando su shikomizue y extendiendo los brazos con la katana de Miyamoto Musashi en sus palmas, ofreciéndola completamente a su rival —. Ven, Leonardo, vence a quien te tiene atrapado y toma lo que te corresponde. Hazlo antes de que cumpla su amenaza — sin más se puso de rodillas otorgándole toda la ventaja.

Rafael no podía creer lo que veía, parecía que Karai se rendía ante su contrincante, el cual parecía estar consumido por la ira y dispuesto a atacarla.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Le gritó intentando hacerla reaccionar — ¡Déjate de tonterías y defiéndete, Karai! — insistió pero la chica parecía que no lo escuchaba o que ignoraba sus suplicas.

Le dio la espalda a Cara de Pez para dirigirse a ayudar a al kunoichi, aunque la distancia parecía insalvable. Xever aprovechó el desconcierto de Rafa para golpear sus piernas con la lanza, haciéndole tropezar. La tortuga de bandana roja levantó la vista lleno de impotencia observando como Yami realizaba el mortal ataque dirigiendo ambas katanas al cuello de la kunoichi que parecía estar dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias de su decisión. Le gritó más veces en un intento desesperado para que evitará el golpe, pero fue en vano.

Karai cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminará. En un interminable segundo su mente quería seguir creyendo que Leonardo reaccionaría y detendría el golpe, pero conforma el filo de las espadas se aproximaba, esa esperanza parecía diluirse y, ahora, era demasiado tarde. Sintió el filo de ambas espadas en la delicada piel de su cuello, pensaba que el corte había sido tan perfecto que apenas lo había percibido, pero no. Dejo salir el aire contenido, percatándose que seguía respirando. Abrió los ojos con temor y alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada que tanto anhelaba en los ojos azules de Leonardo, quien aún sostenía ambas katanas a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

— ¿Qué estoy… haciendo?— le preguntó con voz temblorosa mientras retiraba sus armas del cuerpo de la chica y las dejaba caer al suelo —. No, no puedes… — balbuceaba para sí mismo, luchando con sus demonios internos.

Parecía perdido y confundido, como si aún le costará reconocer a quienes tenía alrededor o, incluso, en qué lugar se encontraba. Cayó de rodillas llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza, soportando un terrible dolor, intentando contener algo que amenazaba con salir de repente haciéndola estallar, y así sucedió; dio un desgarrador grito que se perdió en el tumulto de la batalla y posteriormente se desvaneció por completo.

Karai se levantó de inmediato, dejando caer la katana en sus manos, se acercó con cautela hacia la tortuga que parecía inconsciente, pero su instinto de kunoichi le obligaba a permanecer alerta, lo cual la salvo en esa ocasión. En medio del caos, Mini Destructor irrumpió en la escena con violencia, atacando a Karai, quien logró esquivar sus primeros ataques, pero se encontraba desarmada, no podía atacarlo y sólo le quedaba moverse para evitar ser golpeada por el clon mutante. Enseguida buscó con la mirada la ubicación de la espada más cercana, precisamente la katana de Miyamoto Musashi fue la que encontró en primera instancia, por lo que decidió ir por ella. Tomó una de sus metsubushi arrojándola directamente a Mini Destructor como medida de distracción. Inmediatamente después del estallido del proyectil, se arrojó sobre el arma que le esperaba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba, sin embargo su táctica no fue tan efectiva como hubiese querido y su contrincante logró reponerse casi al instante dándole alcance y golpeándola en el estómago. La kunoichi rodó por el suelo, perdiendo por completo de vista el arma; al detenerse el dolor del golpe le impidió levantarse de inmediato, quedando de cuclillas mientras intentaba reponerse. Alzó la vista sólo para reconocer el clon de Destructor frente a ella iniciando una nueva ofensiva contra la indefensa chica que no veía posibilidad de esquivarlo.

Antes de que Mini Destructor logrará su objetivo, el largo filo de una espada lo atravesó por el pecho obligándolo a detenerse. La miserable criatura ni siquiera pudo identificar a su verdugo, lanzó un chillido de dolor antes de dejar de moverse por completo para que su cuerpo se deslizará por la hoja de la espada hasta quedar libre de ella, cayendo a plomo y sin vida. Detrás de él, Leonardo sostenía la espada del legendario guerrero, con los ojos enormes llenos de asombro sin creer lo que había hecho.

— Ka…rai — le dijo con voz entrecortada a la kunoichi que le observaba con incertidumbre, temeroso de lo que había hecho, soltó la espada cayendo nuevamente de rodillas sin moverse más.

La kunoichi se apresuró en ponerse de pie para acercarse a su salvador, con la confianza de que había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes. Sin ningún reparo, se arrodilló ante él tomando con suavidad su cabeza para recargarla en el hombro.

— No quería matarlo — le dijo con pesadumbre —, pero estabas en peligro, no supe que más hacer.

— Está bien, Leonardo, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer — le dijo Karai en tono condescendiente intentando calmarlo —. Me alegra que estes de vuelta — finalizó presionando levemente el rostro contra el cuello de la tortuga.

Leonardo correspondió al abrazo de la chica y alzando sus propias manos para sostenerla por la espalda. Por un instante las explosiones, los disparos y toda la batalla a su alrededor les fueron ajenas; por un instante sólo existieron ellos dos.

Rafael y Cara de Pez habían dejado su propia pelea para observar la escena, ambos incrédulos por lo que veían pero por motivos diferentes. Por su parte Xever no podía creer que Leonardo hubiera sido capaz de escapar del control que Yami ejercía sobre él, temía ahora porque era el único miembro del Pie que se encontraba en esa zona de batalla. Rafael en cambio se encontraba en un estado de shock con emociones encontradas; por un lado agradecía que su hermano estuviera de vuelta, pero la escena del abrazo que presenciaba lo llenaba de nostalgia y cierta frustración al saber que toda posibilidad por ganarse el amor de la kunoichi moría con el renacimiento de Leonardo.

Cara de Pez amagó con atacar a su antiguo camarada, pero Rafael reaccionó a tiempo, dejando de lado sus sentimientos e interponiéndose en su camino para reanudar la lucha. A pesar de esto, la pareja que se encontraba fundida en un abrazo se vería en la necesidad de separarse pronto, pues varios kraang-droides se percataron de lo sucedido y comenzaron a dispararles.

— El conocido como Yami ha dejado de ser un aliado. Kraang debe destruirlo como al resto de sus enemigos — dijo uno de los extraterrestres ordenando al resto que comenzarán a disparar.

Leonardo reaccionó rápidamente haciendo a un lado a la kunoichi, para tomar la katana en el suelo y con ella desviar los disparos. Recobrando la confianza en sí mismo, realizó una embestida contra los droides más cercanos, protegiendo a Karai para darle el tiempo de que llegará a su shikomizue y pudiera pelear. Gracias a la protección de la tortuga de bandana azul, la kunoichi no sólo pudo recuperar su arma sino también una de las katanas del quelonio, la cual arrojó de inmediato a su dueño quien la recibió en el aire. Tras derrotar a alguno kraang-droides, quedaron espalda con espalda, rodeados por un nuevo contingente de extraterrestres, pero en lugar de sentirse atemorizados por el número de enemigos, un sentimiento más fuerte los llenaba a ambos, una excitación que había estado escondida durante mucho tiempo, esperando el momento oportuno por salir: el gozo de volver a pelear juntos.

* * *

A Donatello le preocupaba la situación en la que pudieran estar sus hermanos, pero él mismo no se encontraba en un mejor escenario. No estaba seguro de cómo se habían alejado del resto y terminado peleando en una calle poco transitada, de la cual la mayoría de los vecinos habían huido de sus hogares ante la presencia del kraang y los pocos que quedaban se ocultaban en sus casa, temiendo una nueva invasión que parecía inminente.

Arkkan había concentrado sus ataques en Abril, quien había evitado ser golpeada por los gusanos que salían de su mano gracias a su telequinesis con la cual había logrado desviarlos en repetidas ocasiones. Aunque el genio, que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella, quería ir en su ayuda, Rahzar evitaba que pudiera concretar esta idea; sólo le quedaba derrotar a su rival para poder ir en ayuda de su amiga.

El extraterrestre parecía divertirse atacando a la chica, si bien sus golpes eran violentos, parecía ir incrementando poco a poco la fuerza y velocidad de los mismos, como si estuviera midiendo sus capacidades.

— ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? — le preguntó con cierto aire bufonesco al notar que abril apenas y lograba esquivar sus ataques sin lograr realizar ninguna ofensiva —. Parece que el kraang te ha sobrevalorado, eres patética.

El comentario hiriente logró calar en el orgullo de la chica. Se concentró para detener nuevamente el ataque de los traggdarons, los cuales parecían chocar con un especie de campo invisible a su alrededor, y con mucho esfuerzo logró mover al mismo tiempo un auto compacto que estaba a su lado arrojándolo a su contrincante. Arkkan no se intimidó ante esto y esperó a que el proyectil estuviera cerca de él para sostenerlo con sus gusanos lanzándolo por encima de su cabeza.

— Niña boba, necesitas más que eso para lastimarnos — exclamó riendo sin descaro ante el intento infructuoso de la chica por atacarlo.

Mientras el extraterrestre reía no se percató que Abril había extendido sus brazos en forma de cruz, en un rápido movimiento los cerró dando una palmada frente a ella; al instante dos autos más pesados, que se encontraban a cada lado del extraterrestre, se movieron aplastándolo antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

— ¿Qué tal eso? — le preguntó al extraterrestre con ironía, orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Como respuesta, Arkkan se liberó bruscamente, arrojando ambos autos por los aires al momento de extender sus traggdarons. Pese a que ninguno tomó dirección para hacerle daño, Abril se asustó al ver el rostro llenó de ira de la criatura, que había clavado la mirada en ella, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, pues enseguida volvió a sonreír con beneplácito, como si hubiera conseguido lo que quería.

— Esto está mucho mejor — le dijo con malicia comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia ella, extendiendo sus gusanos que daban latigazos a su alrededor golpeando y destrozando lo que estuviera en su camino; Abril sintió temor por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás intentando poner distancia de por medio pero sin perderlo de vista —, pero aún te falta mucho para liberar todo tu potencial, ahora lo verás.

Arkkan dio un salto hacia la chica amenazando en caer sobre ella, lanzó sus gusanos en picada como si fueran flechas. Abril levantó sus manos por instinto logrando parar el ataque del extraterrestre nuevamente con sus poderes, pero esta vez los traggdarons presionaban con más fuerza intentando perforar el escudo invisible de la chica quien trataba de concentrarse para contenerlos.

— ¡Acabemos con esto! — exclamó Arkkan en tono amenazante.

En el acto, uno de los traggdarons que mantenía su boca cerrada la abrió arrojando un insecto con un aguijón como si se tratará de una bala. El insecto salió con tanta velocidad que abril no logró desviarlo con su telequinesis, apenas y pudo mover su cabeza para esquivar un golpe directo recibiendo únicamente un rasguño en su mejilla.

— Bien, ya está hecho — le dijo Arkkan complacido retirando a sus traggdarons.

— ¿De qué hablas? Esto es sólo un rasguño — respingó la pelirroja limpiándose con una mano el hilillo de sangre que corría por su mejilla, aparentando no darle importancia.

— Si, pero solo eso necesitamos para que el potenciador entre en tu cuerpo.

Abril retrocedió con temor sin comprender lo que le decía, pero no tardó demasiado en averiguarlo. Comenzó a sentir un ardor recorriéndole el cuerpo que poco a poco comenzó a ser placentero, como un golpe de adrenalina que le daba energías renovadas para seguir peleando, pronto se dio cuenta que no sólo su cuerpo parecía reforzarse, también sus poderes comenzaban a incrementarse. En vez de asustarse, se sintió segura de sí misma, con sólo pensarlo su cuerpo comenzó a levitar sin ningún esfuerzo; en el aire buscó a Rahzar quien seguía peleando con Donatello varios metros de donde se encontraba y casi al instante pudo conectarse con su mente a pesar de llevar el dispositivo que anteriormente la bloqueaba.

El mutante no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, en un instante la diadema que llevaba en la cabeza se despedazó y sintió al mismo tiempo un dolor insoportable que llegaba directo a su cerebro, obligándolo a postrarse sin poder evitarlo.

Donatello volvió el rostro hacia Abril entendiendo que ella era la causante, estaba agradecido pero a la vez frustrado por haber sido salvado por la chica en vez de que el fuera el héroe, dejando esto de lado se acercó a ella para ayudarla contra el extraterrestre.

Arkkan inició un nuevo ataque con sus gusanos, pero ahora se detuvieron mucho antes de que pudieran resultar una amenaza para la chica, quien sin mayor problema arrojó al extraterrestre contra un muro. Acto seguido se concentró para intentar conectarse con la mente del extraterrestre e intentar realizar su golpe psíquico, nuevamente sintió algo extraño al hacerlo, de nuevo miles de voces rondaban por su cabeza pero esta vez pudo soportarlo y llevar a cabo el ataque. Arkkan se retorció de dolor en el suelo.

— Lo que hiciste fue una tontería, sólo me ayudaste a aumentar mis poderes — le dijo Abril sin detener el castigo —, ahora podré derrotarte.

— Sí… — le respondió Arkkan intentando soportar el ataque de la chica, en verdad parecía vencido sino fuera porque estaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente pese al dolor—, podrías hacerlo, si supieras controlarlo.

Abril no entendía a qué se refería hasta que se presentaron sucesos que ella no controlaba. Los autos de toda la calle comenzaron a levitar y también Donatello se veía atrapado por la fuerza que los levantaba, pronto no sólo los autos sino también buzones, postes, hidrantes y todo lo que estuviera en la calle sin importar que estuvieran anclados al suelo.

_"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me ataca a mí también?", _escuchó la voz de Donatello en su cabeza aunque no tenía la intención, en poco tiempo no solo era la de Donatello sino las personas que se encontraban en los edificios alrededor, un tumulto de voces que comenzaban a llegar directamente a su cerebro. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos por igual, podía escucharlos a todos, así como percibir la ira y el temor que sentían en ese momento.

— No… ¿qué me pasa? — se preguntó con terror mirando al extraterrestre como suplicando una respuesta, pero él sólo se limitaba a carcajearse mientras se revolcaba en el piso.

Comenzó a sentir miedo y desesperación por no lograr deshacerse de las voces en su cabeza y, pronto, el ataque psíquico que estaba lanzando sobre Arkkan comenzó a transmitirse a todos los que estaba en su mente, incluyendo a la tortuga de bandana morada.

Donatello se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando apaciguar un dolor que no se detenía, sentía su cerebro hervir y a punto de reventar.

— ¡Donnie! — exclamó la chica con horror al ver el daño involuntario que le hacía a su amigo, pero no podía detenerse, por más que lo intentaba, sus poderes estaba creciendo con una velocidad incontrolable causando cada más más daño en los alrededores.

El terror se apoderó por completo de Abril quien se limitaba a ver como su amigo sufría a causa suya sin poder evitarlo.


	38. La ciudad en el cielo

**Capítulo 38. La ciudad en el cielo.**

Bishop había olvidado por completo su objetivo principal de capturar a Arkkan y Yami, enfocando su atención en coordinar a sus hombres en un esfuerzo por repeler al kraang. Después del caos inicial que la sorpresiva aparición de los extraterrestres había causado, la situación parecía estar controlada y la Fuerza comenzaba a dominar el campo de batalla. Demasiado fácil.

Una extraña sensación de peligro lo hacía tomar medidas precautorias. Este ataque era distinto al anterior, muy lejano siquiera a un intento de invasión. El kraang había atacado de forma violenta y decidida, pero no con la misma potencia que la vez anterior, en la cual varias naves y caminantes kraang se paseaban por la ciudad causando destrucción y mutando a cuanto ciudadano se encontraban; en está ocasión sólo droides a pie, en gran número sí, pero inferior a aquella ocasión. El ataque parecía tener el único fin de apoyar al Clan del Pie, sin arriesgar demasiado, como si estuvieran esperando algo más para dar el golpe definitivo.

El coronel ordenaba a sus hombres que protegieran a los civiles, ayudándoles a desalojar la zona de batalla, mientras intentaba comunicarse con el helicóptero que continuaba en el aire pero sin conseguirlo, comenzaba a sospechar que también había sido derribado.

El desgarrador grito de dolor, proveniente de unas calles atrás, llamó su atención. Al unísono, cientos de militares y civiles por igual comenzaron a postrarse tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, víctimas de lo que parecía ser un ataque directamente a su cerebro. Varios soldados comenzaron a moverse para intentar auxiliar a sus compañeros, pero fueron detenidos en el acto por su líder.

— Parece que el ataque tiene un límite — les advirtió evitando que más de sus hombres sufriera los estragos de la ofensiva.

Dudo ante la pregunta expresa de sus hombres sobre lo que tenían que hacer, pero mantuvo la calma y les ordenó continuar ayudando a los ciudadanos a ponerse a salvo. En verdad no podía hacer nada más sin arriesgar de manera innecesaria a sus subordinados, sólo eso y esperar a que la pelirroja logrará controlarse, pues ya había visto ese tipo de ataque y no le quedaba duda de donde procedía.

* * *

A pesar de sus múltiples intentos por enfocar su ataque en el extraterrestre, Abril no lograba controlar su poder, el cual seguía repercutiendo en forma negativa en las personas a su alrededor. Lo que más le preocupaba era ver a Arkkan quien, a pesar del dolor que sentía, continuaba riendo a carcajadas, clavándole la mirada de manera maliciosa como si se regocijara con lo ocurrido a costa de su propio bienestar. Lo odiaba, pero no podía pensar en causarle mayor daño pues con esto sólo provocaría más dolor a gente inocente, incluyendo a su amigo.

Desesperada, cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, tratando de identificar las voces que se perdían en un grito de dolor dentro de su cabeza para encontrar la mente del extraterrestre, algo que le era muy complicado pues era como intentar escuchar a alguien en específico en un salón donde todos gritaban al mismo tiempo; sin embargo hizo el intento. Aun sin tener el control total, logró percibir de manera más clara la mente de Arkkan, pero de nuevo sintió que no era una únicamente sino cientos de mentes las que se conectaban. Arkkan percibió el adelanto de la chica.

— Ya es momento — se dijo a sí mismo y de inmediato comenzó a realizar su siguiente movimiento.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y, de manera sorprendente, dejo de emitir cualquier sonido por su boca. Una gran parte de su cabeza se hundió entre sus hombros, cubriéndose por las hombreras que se formaban por su coraza, de la misma forma sucedió con sus otras extremidades que se pegaron a su cuerpo perdiéndose casi por completo entre las placas de su exoesqueleto dejando al extraterrestre con una forma que asemejaba a un cangrejo completamente contraído, salvo por una parte. De su espalda comenzaron a salir un par de alas membranosas, semejantes a las de una cucaracha, y comenzaron a aletear a gran velocidad elevando al objeto acorazado.

Abril perdió de forma repentina todo contacto con la mente del extraterrestre., al instante abrió los ojos encontrándose a una especia de coraza con alas acercándose a ella, la cual identificó de inmediato poniéndose en alerta. Intentó realizar un ataque psíquico pero esto sólo agravó el estado de las demás personas y no parecía afectar en absoluto a su atacante, el cual se encontraba más cerca a cada segundo. Exasperada por tener tanto poder y no lograr controlarlo de forma correcta, la chica realizó lo único que no implicaba el uso de sus poderes: arrojó su tessen en contra de la criatura que ya estaba a escasos metros de ella.

El proyectil golpeó con fuerza una de las alas, la cual se partió enseguida dejando en claro que, a diferencia del resto del cuerpo, era una parte bastante frágil. Con una de sus alas dañada, Arkkan comenzó a tambalear en pleno vuelo, planeando de manera errática en un intento por evitar caer a plomo. Al sentir que perdía el control, el extraterrestre movió un poco la cabeza mientras abría uno de sus ojos para localizar a su objetivo. Sin la protección que le daba su forma de coraza, Abril pudo percibir nuevamente la mente de la criatura conectándose a la suya, con lo cual su ataque psíquico comenzó a surtir efecto.

Al recibir nuevamente la ofensiva de la chica, Arkkan perdió su postura, volviendo a exhibir su cuerpo por completo, mientras iba en caída libre hacia el suelo, sin embargo volvió a sonreír de manera victoriosa.

— ¡Esto será suficiente! — exclamó en su caída mientras desplegaba uno de sus traggdarons en dirección a la pelirroja.

El gusano alcanzó su máxima elongación apenas a un metro de lograr alcanzar a la aspirante a kunoichi, pero de inmediato abrió la boca arrojando otro insecto parecido al que le había inyectado el químico potenciador, pero en esta ocasión Abril no pudo evitarlo por lo que su aguijón se incrustó directamente en su pierna derecha.

A diferencia de la última vez, la chica no sintió un golpe de adrenalina, por el contrario, de manera casi inmediata comenzó a perder el conocimiento. Rápidamente dejó de oír las voces en su cabeza y los gritos de dolor de los cientos de personas se acallaron. Los objetos que se mantenían flotando en el aire cayeron pesadamente sin la fuerza que los mantenía suspendidos, inclusive ella misma comenzó a descender, teniendo que utilizar lo que le quedaba de consciencia para esforzarse por mantenerse a flote y evitar caer libremente sobre el pavimento. Finalmente, sus pies tocaron el suelo y esto fue lo último que pudo percibir antes de desfallecer por completo, terminando tendida en medio de la calle rodeada de autos semidestruidos.

Arkkan se acercó a su víctima sonriendo descaradamente, observando complacido el caos que se extendía en varias calles.

— Sin duda el kraang eligió bien — le dijo al cuerpo inactivo de la chica —, eres justo lo que esperábamos.

Sin necesidad de volverse, se percató de la sombra que se aproximaba a él a gran velocidad, saltando el aire mientras giraba su arma para darle velocidad. El extraterrestre desplegó sus gusanos que rápidamente formaron un escudo a su espalda, sobre el cual el bo de Donatello encontró un obstáculo insalvable.

— Donatello, no sabes cuánto hemos esperado vengarnos de ti — le dijo volviéndose hacia la tortuga que lo veía con un odio que jamás había demostrado a ningún otro enemigo.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — le exigió moviendo rápidamente su bo en dirección al extraterrestre que se limitaba a sonreírle de manera burlona.

El genio no logró completar su ataque, pues su arma se detuvo en el aire sostenida por una enorme garra perteneciente a uno de sus conocidos enemigos.

— Tendrás que esperar tú turno — le dijo Rahzar al extraterrestre mientras alzaba el bo junto con su dueño y para tenerlo frente a su rostro —. No he olvidado la humillación que me hiciste pasar en el subterráneo — le dijo a la tortuga de bandana morada mirándolo con furia.

Acto seguido, Rahzar comenzó a agitar el bastón de forma violenta, provocando que Donatello tuviera que soltar su arma catapultándose por los aires a varios metros. Cayó pesadamente sobre el toldo de un automóvil, dejando impresa en al lamina la forma de su caparazón. Todavía bastante aturdido, se apresuró a levantarse determinado a evitar que pudieran lastimar a Abril, pero sin medir el peligro en que el mismo se encontraba.

Rahzar aprovechó el estado de su rival para lanzarse sobre él, golpeándole el rostro con ambas manos para estrellarlo en la ventana del mismo auto del cual se había levantado. El cristal se rompió en cientos de pedazos que, afortunadamente, no se incrustaron en ninguna zona blanda del cuerpo del genio. Sin esperar alguna reacción de su oponente, el lobo lo tomó del caparazón alzándolo para tener su rostro de frente nuevamente.

— Patético — le gruñó, aunque era difícil pensar que la tortuga estuviera lo suficientemente despierto para escucharlo.

Donatello abrió con pesadez un ojo, buscando a la pelirroja que yacía aun en el suelo. Su efímero deseo de rescatarla se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando Rahzar lo golpeo con fuerza en la boca del estómago con la rodilla para posteriormente arrojarlo con violencia sobre el pavimento.

— A…bril — balbuceó el genio intentando extender su mano a la chica antes de que él mismo cayera desmayado.

Arkkan observó las acciones sin intervenir, al notar que Donatello se encontraba completamente derrotado, se aproximó a Abril para tomarla y cargarla en su hombro. Acto seguido presionó un botón en su muñequera para abrir un portal.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él? — le preguntó Rahzar señalando a la tortuga inconsciente a sus pies.

— No nos interesa, nosotros ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar — le respondió el extraterrestre caminando en dirección al portal.

— Yami le prometió al maestro Destructor que le entregaría a las tortugas.

— Entonces llévalo tú mismo — exclamó Arkkan adentrándose en el portal que se cerró casi de inmediato una vez que hubo cruzado.

— ¡Desgraciado! — se quejó Rahzar al verse abandonado por su entonces compañero.

Resignado pero enfurecido, el mutante cargo a Donatello de la misma forma en que el extraterrestre lo hiciera con la pelirroja. Sin dejar de refunfuñar tomó un portal portátil que Arkkan le había entregado a cada uno antes del encuentro y lo encendió permitiendo que se abriera otro portal por el cual se marchó con su trofeo.

* * *

Mikey y Casey habían logrado mantenerse a salvo de los ataques de Destructor Shiva y Garra de Tigre. A pesar de la fuerza del clon de Destructor, su inteligencia era limitada por lo que solía errar frecuentemente sus golpes provocando la burla constante del más joven de los hermanos. Por otro lado, Casey patinaba velozmente sobre el pavimento esquivando con singular alegría los disparos de Garra de Tigre, quien poco a poco había comenzado a impacientarse.

En un movimiento, el joven vigilante logró lanzar uno de sus discos explosivos directo al jetpack del mutante, provocando un daño en su costado el cual hizo que perdiera el control y se estrellara con una pared antes de caer. Sin duda esto le daría tiempo, pero sabía que no detendría a su rival por mucho. De inmediato buscó a su amigo localizándolo a unos metros de donde se encontraba y al grito de "goongala", lanzó otro par de discos que se estrellaron directamente en el caparazón del mutante atrayendo su atención.

Destructor Shiva enfocó su atención en el nuevo rival que se presentaba de una manera estruendosa, por lo que se dirigió enseguida hacia él. Mikey aprovechó que su enemigo le dio la espalda para sujetarlo de uno de sus brazos con la cadena de su kusarigama.

— Así que estás huyendo — le dijo de manera confiada la tortuga —. No creas que puedes escapar tan fácil…

Antes de concluir, el clon de Destructor jaló la cadena con fuerza haciendo que Mikey volará pero sin soltar su arma; cayó cerca de varios contenedores de basura, aturdido por el agitado viaje, pero no lo suficiente para que no logrará evitar el golpe del mutante.

— ¡Arrojamela, Mikey! —le indicó su compañero pasando a su lado.

Al instante, la tortuga de bandana naranja arrojó su arma hacia su amigo quien comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Destructor Shiva enredándolo con la cadena hasta que finalmente lo hizo caer.

— ¡Bien hecho, Casey! ¡Venga esa mano! — exclamó la tortuga llena de alegría a su compañero quien no le negó el saludo.

El choque de manos se vio interrumpido de forma repentina, cuando Mikey empujo a su amigo para evitar que un disparo laser impactará en su pecho. Ambos dirigieron su mirada al felino que se acercaba del otro lado de la calle sosteniendo su arma; su mirada reflejaba el rencor por sus adversarios, a tal grado que eso era suficiente para que estos se sintieran perturbados.

— Me dijeron que tenía que llevar al cachorro de tortuga conmigo, pero no me dijeron nada de ti — amenazó a Casey disparando un par de veces más.

Casey logró esquivar los ataques pero, en el movimiento, las ruedas de uno de sus patines golpearon con el borde de una banqueta provocando que se desprendieran, quedando inservible con lo cual el joven vigilante tropezó al intentar alejarse de su enemigo que había comenzado a acelerar el paso con su arma en mano.

Mikey intervino para ayudar a su amigo, interponiéndose en el camino del agresor. En ese momento una luz rosa lo puso en alerta, al identificar que se trataba de un portal Kraang por el cual apareció Rahzar.

— Creo que llegue a tiempo a la fiesta — exclamó el recién aparecido abalanzándose sobre la tortuga.

El golpe de Rahzar paso a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Mikey, quien reaccionó de manera instintiva al ataque, pero no fue lo suficiente para esquivar un segundo golpe proveniente de su otro rival, quien alcanzó a impactar en el palastro del quelonio haciéndolo rodar por el piso.

Ahora fue el turno de Casey de interponerse entre su amigo herido y los rivales que erguían frente a él, y para empeorar la situación, Destructor Shiva se había liberado de la cadena que lo contenía uniéndose de inmediato a sus compañeros.

— Esto se ve muy mal — exclamó el joven con nerviosismo sosteniendo su palo de hockey con firmeza —, al menos no podría empeorar.

Como si su afirmación hubiese sido escuchada por un ser superior y demasiado irónico, una sonido semejante a un silbido se escuchó a lo lejos provocando que todos desviaran la mirada al cielo.

A unas calles de donde se encontraban, un enorme círculo rosa iluminaba el cielo nocturno, anunciando la llegada de una nueva ola kraang. Del portal salieron ocho naves las cuales se movieron en direcciones diferentes. Cuando la octava nave cruzó el portal, éste se cerró causando cierta incertidumbre en los espectadores. Cada una de las naves tomó su posición, quedando suspendidas brevemente en el cielo. Mikey y Casey se percataron que algo no estaba bien cuando notaron como los kraangdroides comenzaron a desaparecer de las calles huyendo con ayuda de portales portátiles.

Cada una de las naves emitió un rayo de energía rosa el cual se proyectó hasta una antena en la siguiente nave a su derecha, en poco tiempo las ocho naves estaban conectadas por un halo de energía que comenzó a crecer hacia el interior del círculo formado por los vehículos kraang hasta encontrarse al centro, cubriendo el cielo por completo con un enorme portal de poco más cuatro kilómetros de diámetro.

Pensaban que probablemente una flota de naves aparecería atacando al mismo tiempo a sus enemigos para eliminarlos, pero la realidad era mucho peor. Varias puntas que semejaban a antenas de transmisión comenzaron a asomarse a través del portal, dispersas en toda el área del mismo, conforme iban bajando, empezaron a aparecer otro tipo de estructuras metálicas con forma alargadas, algunas más largas que otras, las cuales iban extendiéndose por el portal y en poco tiempo formaban una sola estructura gigantesca, apenas más pequeña que el portal, parecida a un conjunto de edificios metálicos suspendido en el cielo; pero no terminaba ahí. Al poco rato, la parte más alta atravesó el portal, esta vez tenía la forma de varias conchas encimadas que forman una enorme montaña que culminaba con una cúpula rosa.

Tanto Casey y Mikey como los miembros del Pie miraban con incredulidad la enorme nave kraang que se encontraba suspendida en el cielo sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que pasaría a continuación.

* * *

Sospechaban que algo malo estaba por ocurrir cuando los droides a los que se enfrentaban comenzaron a escapar, pero agradecían el respiro que esto les otorgaba. De a poco sus rivales comenzaron a desaparecer detrás de las pantallas rosas que se formaron en varias zonas, dejándolos casi solos. Cara de Pez permanecía como el único enemigo en aquella azotea, peleando con desesperación contra Rafael al verse superado en número.

Karai clavó su mirada en Leonardo con cierta dulzura en ella, estaba agradecida que volviera a ser su aliado, su amigo; pero durante la pelea lo sintió algo extraño, distante, incluso parecía que por momentos no luchaban como un equipo, él hacía sus ataque y movimientos ajeno totalmente a lo que ella esperaba. Quizá se debiera al tiempo que estuvo lejos o al hecho de que apenas había despertado de su tan prolongado letargo, lo cierto es que nada de eso le importaba en ese momento, lo único era que estaba de nuevo ahí con ella.

Leonardo se cercioró que no hubiera ningún droide esperando atacarlos por sorpresa, una vez que estuvo seguro de esto, volvió el rostro hacia la kunoichi descubriéndola con la mirada perdida en él, ante lo cual le devolvió una sonrisa. Karai desvío la mirada al instante al verse descubierta para evitar que notará el rubor en sus mejillas.

— Creo que esos eran los últimos — le dijo en referencia a los enemigos que habían escapado a través del portal, tratando de desviar la atención de la tortuga.

— Si, así parece, aunque todavía queda un enemigo — le respondió Leonardo señalando a Cara de Pez peleando con su hermano a lo lejos.

Ambos se movieron con la intención de apoyar a la tortuga de bandana roja, cuando escucharon el silbido que llamó su atención. Incluso Rafael y su rival sus pendieron su combate al notar la presencia de las naves que abrieron el enorme portal por el cual apareció la gigantesca nave kraang que ensombreció varias calles de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? — preguntó Karai con incredulidad y nerviosismo, observando con detenimiento la nave, augurando de antemano algo muy malo.

Por un instante no obtuvo respuesta, Leonardo se quedó embelesado observando el enorme objeto sobre sus cabeza, con la firme idea de haberlo visto antes, pronto una imagen que permanecía en lo más profundo de su memoria le dio la respuesta.

— La ciudad en el cielo — dijo de pronto al aire con un tono de voz que parecía ser más de beneplácito que de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Karai volvió el rostro hacia él con extrañeza al escuchar sus palabras, confundida aún más por el rostro de satisfacción que mostraba en ese momento.

Leonardo la miró con condescendencia mientras dejaba caer una de sus katanas. El sentido de confianza hacia la tortuga había hecho que Karai se mostrará demasiado relajada con él, por lo que no previo su movimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde. De manera repentina, alzó la mano tomando por el cuello a la kunoichi alzándola violentamente varios centímetros de suelo. Karai soltó su arma en el impulsó del ataque quedando a merced de su agresor.

— ¡Oh, Karai, pequeña tonta! — le dijo Yami sonriendo con malicia mientras se relamía los labios como un lobo a punto de engullir a su presa — ¿En verdad pensaste que podrías librarte de mí tan fácilmente? Eres más boba de lo que creí.

Karai intentaba liberarse del agarré que apenas y le permitía respirar, de hecho lo hacía sólo porque Yami parecía consentirlo, apretando apenas lo suficiente para sostenerla con firmeza pero permitiendo que tuviera el suficiente oxígeno para que no se desmayará. Parecía alegrarse con su sufrimiento y sólo jugaba con ella.

— ¿Cómo… regresaste? — le preguntó con voz entrecortada, intentando comprender en qué había fallado, pero sobre todo que su captor se distrajera un instante para hace algún movimiento que le permitiera escapar, lo cual no sucedió

— ¡Jamás me fui! — le respondió con sarcasmo mientras presionaba un poco más el cuello de su víctima quien instintivamente abrió la boca en toda su extensión intentando jalar la mayor cantidad de aire que le permitía —. Tú misma lo dijiste, Leonardo sin lugar a duda reconocería la espada y su valor; de haberlo hecho podría haberse impuesto sobre mí, pero él nunca estuvo presente. Siempre fui yo y para mí está espada no tiene ningún valor — le dijo desviando brevemente la mirada a la katana de Miyamoto Musashi que aún conservaba en su mano derecha —, no es más que otra espada más, aunque bastante hermosa, creo que debo agradecerte el regalo — su voz era una sinfonía de ironía y malicia que lograban penetrar en el alma de la chica quien poco a poco fue perdiendo las fuerzas, no sólo por la reducción de oxigeno que respiraba, sino también por el golpe moral al ver que había fracasado desde el principio. —. Al notar la seguridad con la que hablabas cuando la pusiste frente a mí, me di cuenta de cuanto significa para ti Leonardo, entonces pensé en jugar un poco contigo, darte algo de esperanza. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero es más divertido ver tú rostro de angustia y decepción en estos momentos; valió la pena aparentar ser Leonardo.

— Monstruo… ¿cómo pudiste? — le reprochó la kunoichi intentando contener las lágrimas, con una voz sofocada.

— Fue tan sencillo puesto que tú fuiste demasiado ingenua, tú amor por Leonardo te hizo ver cosas que no eran reales, quisiste creer lo que querías, pero te niegas a aceptar la realidad — por un instante soltó su agarre al ver que la chica comenzaba a perder la consciencia, no quería que cayera tan pronto, por el contrario deseaba hacerla sufrir más —. Tú plan falló porque debas por hecho que algo de Leonardo quedaba en mí, pero tú sabe cuál fue tu error; quiero escuchar decírtelo.

Karai intentaba resistirse a Yami, con ambas manos lo rasguñaba e intentaba separar la mano de su cuello, pero no lograba nada. La tortuga la miraba atento, con un brilló de maldad en sus pupilas, esperando que la chica le respondiera. Totalmente abatida, Karai buscaba de reojo a Rafael, esperanzada de que pudiera ir en su ayuda, pero la tortuga se encontraba enfrascada en su lucha con su propio rival sin oportunidad de ir en su rescate. Cansada por fin se rindió, dejando salir una solitaria lágrima que escurrió sin prisa por su mejilla. — Tú no eres Leonardo — le dijo finalmente con zozobra mientras soltaba la mano que la apresaba con la indolencia de la batalla pérdida.

— No fue tan difícil después de todo — la sonrisa de satisfacción de Yami ensombrecía aquel lugar más aún que la gigantesca nave kraang que los cubría —. Esta experiencia me ha hecho ver lo peligrosa que eres en realidad; lo siento mucho pero tendré que desobedecer la orden de Destructor.

Finalizando de hablar, aplicó más fuerza a su agarre cortando por completo la respiración de la kumoichi. Karai volvió levantar los brazos por instinto al sentirse sofocada, intentó jalar todo el aire que podía con un resultado bastante pobre; miraba fijamente a la tortuga que la sostenía. Sus ojos parecían suplicar que se detuviera, no por su propia vida sino porque consideraba que sería un golpe demasiado duro para Leonardo en caso de que despertara. Sin esperanza alguna comenzó a notar como la imagen de su atacante comenzaba a difuminarse, su vista comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa hasta que finalmente se perdió en una oscuridad fría e inmensa, en cuestión de segundos sus pensamientos también se diluyeron por completo dejando un cuerpo debilitado y vacío. Yami no dejó de presionar hasta que notó los brazos de la chica caer con pesadez a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— ¡Karai! — gritó a lo lejos Rafael al notar que la kunoichi había dejado de moverse.

Ante la lúgubre imagen, la tortuga de bandana roja se apresuró a ir en ayuda de Karai, pero su pronta asistencia fue interrumpida por el enemigo que tenía en frente que se negaba a darle cualquier concesión.

— Te olvidas de mí, Rafael —le dijo amenazándolo con su arma — tendrás que derrotarme si…

La impetuosa reacción de Rafael tomó por sorpresa al mutante que no tuvo oportunidad de completar su amenaza. Bloqueó el ataque de la iracunda tortuga provocando que sus armas quedarán trabadas, con lo que ambos comenzaron a forcejear en un intento por desarmar a su rival, ahora era una apuesta por ver quién era más fuerte. Cara de Pez se sentía confiado en vencerlo haciendo girar rápidamente la lanza para que la tortuga tuviera que soltar sus armas, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba realizar su movimiento, Rafael permanecía firme bloqueándolo por completo, lo peor es que parecía hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo; al mirar su rostro, se encontró con unos ojos verdes chirriantes que lo veían con odio y furia como nunca antes le había visto a sus enemigos, en ese instante Cara de Pez sintió temor como el que sólo sentía cuando su maestro lo amenazaba por sus errores, el temor de la posibilidad y cercanía a la muerte.

Rafael estaba decidido a continuar, por lo que ejerció más presión haciendo palanca con sus sais hasta que finalmente la lanza se partió en dos. Por el abrupto rompimiento del arma, Cara de Pez perdió el equilibrio tambaleándose hacia atrás en un esfuerzo por no caer; esfuerzo que resultó en vano pues de inmediato su contrincante aprovechó el momento para golpearlo con una patada terminando la labor de derribarlo. Ya en el suelo, su defensa se vio terriblemente reducida y no pudo bloquear el ataque de Rafael, quien dio un salto cayendo con ambos pies sobre el rostro de su rival para con el mismo impulso dar un segundo salto en dirección a su verdadero objetivo: Karai. Ni siquiera se detuvo a cerciorarse si su ataque había sido suficiente para vencer a su oponente, lo cual no era necesario pues Cara de Pez había quedado fuera de combate, por lo menos por el momento. La atención de Rafael se centraba exclusivamente en el cuerpo inmóvil de la kunoichi que permanecía suspendido en el aire sostenido aun por su verdugo.

Yami observó como la tortuga de bandana roja pasaba sobre el mutante del Pie y ahora se dirigía con determinación hacia él, por lo que soltó el cuello de Karai dejando que la chica cayera a plomo sobre el suelo sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Al instante, tomó la espada que había soltado antes de estrangular a la kunoichi y rápidamente se interpuso entre Karai y Rafael, quien ya se encontraba a escasos metros de alcanzarla. Levantó sus espadas en alto recibiendo a su enemigo, ambas armas chocaron provocando un lúgubre sonido metálico que resonó por toda la azotea como preludio a una tragedia.

— Vaya si estás furioso — le dijo Yami sosteniendo con firmeza sus espadas entrecruzadas frente a él, luchando por no perderlas ante la presión que Rafael ejercía con sus sais —. Arkkan decía la verdad, parece que estabas interesado en Karai — le sonrió con malicia provocando aún más el encono de su antiguo camarada y hermano.

— ¡Quítate de mi camino! — Exclamó Rafael en tono demandante — ¡Quítate o no respondo por lo que haré!

— ¿Y qué será lo que harás? — Preguntó retándolo sin dejar de sonreírle confiadamente — Yo no soy ese inútil de Xever, yo no le temo a tu furia, más bien la encuentro entretenida — en ese momento presionó sus armas hacia el frente dando un ligero paso con lo cual provocó que Rafael retrocediera un poco.

Rafael se vio sorprendido por la pregunta de su oponente, por un instante su cerebro pensó racionalmente, ¿qué es lo que haría? En verdad deseaba llegar al cuerpo de Karai para revisar las condiciones en que se encontraba, pero ¿estaba realmente dispuesto a lastimar a su hermano para lograrlo? Al menos Yami si parecía estarlo, pues no había dudado en hacerle daño a la kunoichi.

Ahora fue Yami quien aprovechó el desconcierto de su rival, en un instante abrió los brazos separando sus espadas y obligando a Rafael a destrabar las suyas para no perderlas. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya había lanzado una patada recta directamente al palastro de Rafael quien recibió el golpe de lleno obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos, pero fue solo gracias a su determinación y voluntad que no se dobló, permaneciendo de pie.

— Dudas en atacarme, pero no sé a quién quieres engañar — lo encaró Yami penetrándolo con la mirada que posaba con pesadez sobre su rival —.Esto es lo que siempre has querido, enfrentar a tu hermano, demostrar que eres mejor que él. ¡Vamos! ¿No sé qué esperas? — Exclamó lanzando un ataque rápido que Rafael esquivo retrocediendo nuevamente, alejándose aún más del cuerpo de la kunoichi — Eres cobarde e indeciso como todos tus hermanos y amigos. Dices que quieres recuperar a Leonardo, pero no dudaste en aprovechar su ausencia para robarle el amor de Karai ¿dónde está tú honor? ¿Dónde quedó ese respeto por tu líder? ¿Acaso es todo falso como ese amor entre hermanos que tanto profesan? Mira — le dijo volviendo ligeramente su cuerpo para señalar el cuerpo de Karai tendido sobre el suelo —, ahí está la chica que te interesa, yaciendo en el suelo, probablemente muerta o probablemente no — giró nuevamente para encarar ahora a su rival que permanecía inmóvil recuperándose de la patada recibida —; pero no lo sabrás hasta que llegues con ella y para eso tendrás que vencerme primero. ¿Te he dado motivos suficientes o aún lo dudas?

Sin responder Rafael se abalanzó sobre él con furia desmedida, casi olvidando por completo que se trataba del cuerpo de su hermano mayor al que atacaba, o tal vez no por completo. Sin duda Yami había tocado una fibra sensible en Rafael, no sólo por el hecho de darle la esperanza de que Karai siguiera con vida, sino de que en efecto deseaba demostrar que era mejor que Leonardo, el líder recto y honorable que todo lo hacía bien a diferencia de él. Posiblemente su rival de turno no era precisamente Leonardo, pero se le acercaba.

Las armas de ambos volvieron a chocar en el aire en varias ocasiones provocando un concierto de percusiones metálicas en una ciudad que parecía desierta. La figura de ambos combatientes se podía ver desde lejos a pesar de la penumbra que los envolvía, moviéndose ágilmente, lanzando golpes, esquivando, dando piruetas en el aire y a ras de suelo, retrocediendo y nuevamente volviendo a atacar; una danza letal entre dos hermanos que en ese momento sólo pensaban en lastimarse. Al calor de la batalla, cada uno logró finalmente dar un golpe a su contrincante al mismo tiempo, ambos retrocedieron adoloridos, resoplando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Esto está mucho mejor — le expresó Yami visiblemente agitado pero sin ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Veo que ahora si lo has tomado en serio.

— Verás que tan en serio voy — replicó Rafael amagando con atacar nuevamente.

Ambos detuvieron sus respectivos ataques al escuchar la sonora carcajada a espaldas de la tortuga de bandana roja. En cuclillas en una maquina condensadora, Arkkan observaba el espectáculo con beneplácito. Rafael se puso en alerta al verse entre dos enemigos peligrosos.

— No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros — le dijo el extraterrestre intuyendo lo que pensaba —, jamás interrumpiríamos tan emotivo encuentro entre hermanos. Aunque tal vez Yami requiera algo de ayuda — en ese momento alzó su mano haciendo el ademan de presionar un botón en su muñequera.

— ¡No lo hagas! — Lo detuvo Yami — Vamos a darle oportunidad de que pruebe su valía.

— Cómo tú quieras — exclamó Arkkan con un rostro de decepción —, pero más les vale que se den prisa pues dentro de poco no tendrán donde seguir jugando — les dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice hacia el cielo.

Los ojos de Rafael se abrieron con asombro al descubrir lo que el extraterrestre les decía, y que debido a su intenso combate no había notado. La nave kraang que ensombrecía gran parte de la ciudad había comenzado a descender, lenta pero irremediablemente, amenazando con caer sobre sus cabezas llevándose a gran parte de la ciudad.

* * *

— ¡Te dije que esa cosa está aterrizando! — gruñó Casey a su compañero quien corría a su lado escapando de sus perseguidores.

Habían aprovechado el momento de distracción que la sorpresiva aparición de la nave kraang había provocado en todos para escapar de sus rivales, quienes ahora se habían enfrascado en una carrera por capturarlos antes de que la nave terminará de aterrizar aplastando todo lo que encontrará a su paso.

— ¡Te creo! ¡Te creo! — Le correspondía la joven tortuga apresurando el paso —. Ahora, ¿cómo salimos de esta?

Un estrepitoso ruido los hizo volver brevemente, sólo para darse cuenta que la nave había comenzado a golpear los rascacielos más altos dentro de su zona de aterrizaje, provocando a lo lejos una inminente lluvia de escombros. Para ese entonces, los habitantes de la ciudad ya se habían percatado de la enorme nave sobre sus cabezas y habían comenzado a salir a las calles, despavoridas y angustiadas en un intento por salvar su vida pero de forma caótica, y el ver a la criatura verde que ahí se encontraba perseguida por otros tres monstruos, sólo acrecentó el miedo y el caos dificultando la huida de Mikey y su compañero.

Garra de Tigre y compañía se acercaban peligrosamente a sus objetivos, pues a diferencia de estos, ellos golpeaban y arrojaban a un lado a cuanto inocente se encontraban en su camino y que no tenía la suficiente habilidad de esquivarlos y evitar toparse con ellos.

— Ojalá Donnie estuviera aquí, él sabría que hacer — refunfuño Mikey

Ante el comentario de su compañero, el joven vigilante se detuvo de súbito volviéndose hacia sus rivales.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? — le cuestionó Mikey

— Ya me cansé de correr — le respondió son determinación retrocediendo sobre sus pasos en dirección a sus perseguidores.

Rahzar se encontraba golpeando a un par de hombres de mediana edad que se encontraban en pijamas y habían tenido la mala fortuna de encontrárselo de frente al salir del edificio de departamentos. Con sus enormes garras se deshizo de ellos apartándolos a los lados, sólo para abrir el permitir el libre paso de Casey quien enseguida arremetió contra él usando un bat de baseball directamente sobre su cabeza. El golpe fue efectivo al hacer retroceder al lobo quien se tambaleó hacia atrás para luego desplomarse por completo, aturdido pero todavía consciente y furiosos del daño recibido. Durante su desplome, el mutante había dejado caer un extraño objeto metálico y redondo con tres huecos hexagonales al centro, lo cual llamó la atención del chico quien en el acto lo tomó sin saber de qué se trataba. Se encontraba tan distraído por el extraño artefacto que no notó al felino lanzando un brutal zarpazo en su contra, el cual podría haber resultado mortal sino hubiese sido por la oportuna intervención de la tortuga de bandana naranja, quien jaló a su amigo evitándole recibir el golpe.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No podemos enfrentarlos tenemos que huir! — le recriminó la tortuga sacudiéndolo con fuerza para hacerlo reaccionar.

Garra de Tigre se vio momentáneamente rodeado por un mar de personas que lo envolvían llenas de pánico, las cuales intentaban alejarse de aquel mutante tan amenazador pero no lograban avanzar lo suficiente al chocar con una mar de gente que intentaba huir del lugar a toda costa. Harto de la situación, extendió sus brazos golpeando a cuantos estuvieran a su alcance, logrando alejarlos de él y de inmediato dio un salto a un camión de mensajería que se encontraba cerca, desde donde localizó nuevamente a sus presas.

— ¡Ahí están! — les dijo a Rahzar y Destructor Shiva que lo habían seguido hasta el techo del vehículo.

De inmediato los tres comenzaron a saltar sobre los autos intentando evitar la multitud que se apretujaba en las calles.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Casey a su amigo mientras esquivaba a una señora que llevaba a sus dos hijos de la mano.

— Parace ser uno de esos transportadores kraang, te llevan a la dimensión X — le respondió Mikey sin detener su paso —. Con eso llegó Rahzar donde estábamos.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cuando un disparo pasó cerca de su cabeza, fallando por apenas unos centímetros y terminando de impactar contra un edificio al frente. Mikey volvió ligeramente el rostro observando como sus perseguidores se encontraban cada vez más cerca, pero lo que en verdad lo puso nervioso es ver la boca del arma de Garra de Tigre apuntándole directamente. Ahora fue Casey quien fungió como salvador, tomando a su amigo del caparazón para halarlo hacia un callejón, el cual al no tener salida, estaba completamente libre de toda la gente que huía. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó a una tapa de alcantarilla que se encontraba al fondo y de inmediato la abrió para introducirse en el tan conocido sistema de drenaje.

Mikey estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando sintió una frialdad poco habitual en su pie izquierdo. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con dicha extremidad congelada y pegada en el piso de callejón, impidiéndole continuar en su ruta de escape.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Baja de una vez! — Le dijo Casey mirándolo desde el fondo de la alcantarilla al notar que tardaba en seguirlo.

La tortuga de bandana naranja observaba con terror como sus enemigos se acercaban a él, ahora con el camino completamente libre. Sabía que era imposible que les ganará, pero temía más por la vida de Casey pues, como Garra de tigre había dicho, a él lo llevarían con vida pero Casey era otra historia. Bajo el rostro para ver por última vez a su amigo con una sonrisa fingida, "vete ya" le dijo en un murmulló antes de cerrar la tapa de la alcantarilla.

Casey gritó el nombre de su amigo un par de ocasiones antes de escuchar el alboroto sobre su cabeza que cesó casi de inmediato. Seguro de lo que había sucedido, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás angustiado por su amigo, pero rápidamente recordó las amenazas del felino, con lo que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr temiendo ahora por su propia vida. Por suerte sus perseguidores lo habían dejado huir teniéndose por bien servidos con la captura de Mikey y temerosos de la nave que estaba cada vez más cerca de aterrizar.

* * *

Rafael atacaba usando una violencia desmedida, determinado a pasar sobre el cuerpo de su hermano de ser necesario, al fondo veía como los edificios más altos a lo lejos comenzaban a caer aplastados por la estructura que lentamente bajaba del cielo, esto sólo lo motivo a atacar con más fuerza haciendo retroceder a su rival que se veía sorprendido por el ímpetu del quelonio. A base de potencia más que de habilidad, la tortuga de bandana roja logró quitarle una de sus katanas a Yami al tiempo le daba una certera patada al rostro haciéndole retroceder.

Con desesperación lanzó un corte con la única espada que le quedaba intentando contener la embestida de su adversario, ganando con esto un par de segundos que le sirvieron para recomponer su postura. Yami pasó su mano libre por la comisura de su boca para limpiar el hilo de sangre que comenzaba a resbalar en su rostro, clavando una mirada profunda en su rival que ya estaba iniciando un nuevo ataque dispuesto a terminar cuanto antes con él.

Sin pensar demasiado, Rafael emprendió una nueva embestida contra su adversario esperando acabarlo de un solo golpe, pero Yami comprendió que de nada serviría bloquear su ataque, por lo que se acercó hacia él utilizando el mismo impulso de su rival para recibirlo con un patada directamente al pecho al tiempo que desviaba uno de sus sais con la única espada que aún mantenía pero sin lograr esquivar el otro, el cual rasgo su brazo izquierdo provocándole una herida no muy profunda, pero dolorosa.

Ambos adversarios guardaron distancia respirando profundamente para recobrarse, mirándose con un odio intenso.

A punto estaban de reanudar su combate cuando tres destellos de luz rosa los hicieron detenerse. Cómo si las cosas no estuvieran suficientemente mal, Garra de tigre apareció en la azotea a través de un portal, así mismo lo hicieron Rahzar y Destructor Shiva, mientras Cara de Pez se recobraba de los golpes que la tortuga de bandana roja le había propinado con anterioridad.

— Vaya, que sorpresa verlos por aquí — les dijo Arkkan a modo de saludo —. Esto quiere decir que los demás ya han caído.

— En efecto, sólo hace falta Rafael pues veo que ya han derrotado a Karai — exclamó el felino observando el cuerpo de la chica inerte del otro lado de la azotea.

— Karai está muerta, Yami lo hizo — le dijo Cara de Pez advirtiéndoles lo que había ocurrido en contra de las ordenes de su amo.

— ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Teníamos órdenes de llevarla con vida! — gruñó Garra de Tigre lanzándose hacia la chica, pero su intento fue infructuoso al ser detenido por los gusanos de Arkkan, los cuales lo sostuvieron por los brazos jalándolo hacia atrás para devolverlo con violencia al mismo sitio de donde había partido.

— Lo sentimos mucho, pero nadie puede intervenir en esta pelea — les dijo interponiéndose entre los miembros del Pie y los combatientes.

Los mutantes se vieron entre sí tratando de explicarse lo ocurrido, pero decidieron no actuar por el momento conociendo la peligrosidad del extraterrestre, demostrada al atacar al felino que aún no lograba recobrarse del sorpresivo ataque.

El saber que sus hermanos habían sido derrotados, no hizo más que acrecentar el enojo en Rafael, atacando ahora con mayor premura a Yami quien esquivó los golpes retrocediendo pero sin dejar espacio para que se acercará a la kunoichi.

— ¡Deja de huir, cobarde! — le exigió a su contrincante intentando terminar al menos con él antes de que la nave kraang finalizará su descenso.

— Bien, de todas formas ya no queda tiempo — le respondió Yami.

Efectivamente la nave kraang estaba por aterrizar, amenazando por aplastar todo lo que estuviera en el área que abarcaba.

— Aceptó que eres muy bueno, mejor de lo que esperaba— continuó diciéndole Yami mientras dejaba caer la katana de su mano para la sorpresa de todos los presentes —, es muy probable que incluso logres vencer a Leonardo — en ese momento desplegó las cuchillas retractiles de sus guantes sonriendo confiadamente —; pero yo no soy Leonardo.

Esta vez fue Yami quien inicio el ataque con una violencia desmedida, lanzando estocadas a gran velocidad hacia Rafael, a quien se le dificultaba bloquear los ataques desviándolos apenas con sus armas. En uno de sus movimientos, logró trabar una de las cuchillas con su sai impidiéndole realizar nuevos ataques con ese brazo, pero Yami sólo lo sonreía maliciosamente, mostrándose seguro de su victoria. Giró sobre su eje provocando que la cuchilla hiciera palanca en el sai de su rival; Rafael soltó su arma a riego de que su muñeca se dislocara, intentó retroceder para ajustar su estrategia, pero Yami no se lo permitiría. Sin darle ninguna tregua lanzó un golpe directo a su pecho. La tortuga de bandana roja pensó que sería su fin pero el momento de aproximarse el ataque, Yami contrajo sus cuchillas y detuvo su mano extendida justo en el pecho de su oponente que lo miraba con incredulidad.

— Sorpresa — le dijo burlonamente.

Rafael sintió una especie de punzada justo donde Yami lo estaba tocando en el palastro, de inmediato esto se intensificó como una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba su cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo al mismo tiempo que una fuerza invisible lo golpeaba lanzándolo por el aire. Conocía la técnica, al menos había visto a su sensei utilizarla en una ocasión, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar lo dolorosa que era en realidad.

Aturdido por el ataque, se negaba a rendirse, intentando ponerse de pie aunque su cuerpo parecía negarse a hacerle caso. Levantó el rostro con pesadez encontrándose con su sai a su alcance, por lo que extendió el brazo intentando tomarlo pero no logró realizarlo puesto que su rival se lo impidió pisando dicha extremidad con fuerza.

— Espero te haya gustado la experiencia, cortesía de tu sensei — le dijo mirándolo con desprecio —. ¡Esto se acabó!

Rafael vio el otro pie de Yami levantándose del piso y acercándose a gran velocidad a su rostro, sin poder oponer mayor resistencia para detener el golpe que hundió su rostro en el duro piso de la azotea.

Era obvio que la tortuga no se levantaría después del golpe, pero seguía consciente, atormentándose a sí mismo y negándose a rendirse hasta saber la condición de Karai.

Garra de Tigre aprovechó la atención que todos habían puesto sobre Yami y su rival para escabullirse hasta el cuerpo de la kunoichi, Arkkan lo observó pero esta vez no hizo nada para detenerlo pues el combate había terminado. El felino se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de la chica tocando su cuello para sentir su pulso, sin decir nada dirigió una mirada de reproche a Yami mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes.

— ¿Qué pensabas? — Le dijo Yami con frialdad — ¿Qué soy demasiado tonto para desobedecer una orden de Destructor y matarla teniendo testigos?

— No sé a qué demonios juegas, pero estas haciéndolo al límite y cuando te equivoques yo estaré ahí para rematarte — le dijo el felino levantando el cuerpo de la chica.

Rafael había escuchado la conversación, aunque su visión era borrosa, pudo ver a Karai siendo sostenida por el mutante, por el momento agradeció que estuviera con vida, pero sólo eso podía hacer, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo cayendo finalmente inconsciente.

— Esa chica es la debilidad de Destructor, pero yo en cambio no tengo ninguna — les dijo Yami a los mutantes del Pie mientras lanzaba el dispositivo para abrir el portal portátil cerca de él —. Piensa bien lo que deseas, gatito, puede que algún día nos enfrentemos — le advirtió desapareciendo en el portal.

Arkkan hizo lo mismo abriendo otro portal a su lado, retirándose entre carcajadas sin decir más. Mientras Rahzar ordenó a Destructor Shiva levantar el cuerpo de Rafael para retirarse cuanto antes pues el descenso de la nave kraang no había parado y ahora era cuestión de segundos para que finalizará su aterrizaje.


	39. No estás solo

**Capítulo 39. No estás solo.**

La enorme cantidad de escombros comenzaba a convertirse en obstáculos prácticamente insalvables, dejando a varias personas atrapadas entre los edificios dentro de un laberinto de concreto y acero que no parecía tener salida. Bishop comandaba a sus hombres en un intento desesperado por salvar a la mayor cantidad de habitantes de la ciudad, tarea que a cada segundo se dificultaba más hasta el punto de parecer imposible.

— ¡Apresúrense! — gritaba a un grupo de soldados que guiaban a varios civiles, los últimos que parecía podrían salvar dado que la nave estaba a poco de aterrizar.

Los soldados ordenaron a los ciudadanos que apresuraran el paso mientras se quedaban a ayudar a una familia que se había rezagado escalando la última montaña de escombros antes de llegar a zona segura. La madre tropezó con una viga metálica provocando una luxación en el tobillo. Ante la negativa de su marido por abandonarla, uno de los soldados tomó a sus hijos de seis y tres años para cargar con ellos el resto del camino, mientras otro soldado se echaba a la mujer al hombro. El accidente los había retrasado, pero no perdían la fe. El soldado corrió como nunca en su vida, con la determinación de que esa familia no se separaría, un brillo de esperanza lo motivo al ver que los niños estaban a salvo; esperanza que se diluyó enseguida, pues la nave cayó de forma abrumadora aplastándolos cuando aún les faltaban varios metros.

El coronel veía con desesperación como la nave terminaba su descenso creando el peor de los escenarios; sus hombres morían sin remedio, acompañados de padres, madres, hijos, hermanos y todo aquel que no había logrado escapar a tiempo. El llanto de los dos niños preguntando por sus padres no hacía más que abatirlo con más fuerza, pronto se agregó el sollozo de cientos de personas que habían perdido algún familiar en esa tragedia. En ese momento intentó incorporarse, pero sintió sus piernas flaquear ante el lúgubre lamento de todos a su alrededor, con impotencia bajo la mirada sintiéndose completamente abatido y derrotado, como no se había sentido desde aquella trágica noche en que perdió a su propia familia, y sin poder continuar conteniéndose, lanzó un desgarrador gritó que opaco cualquier lamentación, maldiciendo al kraang y su frívola tecnología que se lo había quitado todo, incluyendo su orgullo.

* * *

Hacía rato que había dejado de correr, cuando estuvo completamente seguro que nadie lo seguía. Con su mano izquierda frotaba su antebrazo derecho intentando mitigar el dolor del raspón que tenía, producto de su caída minutos antes cuando el suelo se estremeció con un súbito temblor que lo hizo perder el balance, provocando que cayera raspándose con la dura piedra de uno de los túneles. Se levantó sin siquiera mirar atrás, de antemano sabía el motivo de esa sacudida y prefería alejarse de ese lugar lo más posible.

Camino casi sin rumbo definido, tambaleándose de cansancio, frotando su brazo como si quisiera justificar con esto su huida aunque en realidad ni siquiera le dolía; no se dio cuenta de su destino hasta que llegó. Alzó la mirada para reconocer el lugar, se encontraba justo como lo había dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí. No estaba seguro porque sus pasos lo habían guiado a ese sitio, casi era como que sus piernas lo hubieran llevado contra su voluntad para recordarle lo que había dejado atrás, o más bien a quien.

La guarida permanecía cubierta por una fina capa de hollín en muros y pisos, sino fuera por los muebles y electrónicos chamuscados, difícilmente podría decirse que alguien vivió ahí alguna vez.

Por un instante pensó en su padre y su hermana, si bien vivían lejos de la zona donde la nave había aterrizado, no descartaba que sus vidas estuvieran en peligro. Pensó en ir en su ayuda, pero le avergonzaba realizar cualquier tipo de acción heroica siendo que lo único que había hecho, hasta el momento, era escapar abandonando a sus amigos a su suerte.

Caminó con parsimonia, explorando con la mirada cada rincón, plasmando con su memoria como era el lugar antes del incendio. Se sorprendió de poder recordar cada detalle de la guarida, como si no hubiera cambiado, como si nunca hubiera sufrido ataque alguno, como si ningún fuego la hubiese consumido.

Nuevamente sus pies lo dirigieron con voluntad propia, a la cual él no podía oponerse. Entró en lo que alguna vez fuese la cocina, caminando cada vez con más pesadumbre hasta detenerse en el sitio donde se encontrará el refrigerador, que ahora no era más que una masa negruzca y deforme. Recordó a Migue Ángel y lo mucho que había sufrido ahí mismo, recordando a su mascota.

— Gatito Helado, si al menos estuvieras tú aquí para animarme — haciendo un mínimo esfuerzo podía escuchar los maullidos y ronroneos de la querida mascota de su amigo, que lo atormentaban en su cabeza —, pero seguramente me recriminarías por no haberlo ayudado — sin fuerza, se dejó caer de rodillas en aquel lugar pegando su rostro en el suelo sin importarle que la ceniza se levantara cubriéndolo por completo —. Pero, ¿qué hubiera podido hacer? Estaba yo solo contra tantos enemigos y esa…, esa cosa cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas — los ronroneos parecían hacerse más fuertes como si el fantasma de la mascota no estuviera conforme con esa excusa, finalmente levantó el rostro para mirar de modo suplicante el electrodoméstico fundido que tenía frente a él —. Tienes razón, soy un cobarde. Quisiera ayudarlos, pero ahora estoy tan solo.

— No, no estás solo — le dijo una voz grave a su espalda.

Creyendo que sus enemigos lo hubiesen seguido, se levantó el instante, tembloroso buscó alguna de sus armas improvisadas, algún bat, un palo de hockey, algo con lo cual pudiera defenderse, pero los nervios hicieron torpes a sus dedos provocando que lo que había tomado se les escurriera dejándolo completamente a merced de quien lo estuviera acechando.

— Nosotros también estamos aquí — le dijo la enorme tortuga con bandana negra que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

En principio, Casey no supo que pensar, pero dada la actitud apacible de Slash, supuso que no quería confrontarlo, por lo que su temor inicial se sosegó casi de inmediato. La enorme tortuga se hizo a un lado permitiéndole ver que no iba solo, lo acompañaban varios mutantes de entre los cuales reconoció de inmediato a Cabeza de Piel, lo cual le dio mayor tranquilidad al considerarlo su aliado; después vio a otro par de mutantes que nunca había visto, pero que gracias a los relatos que Rafael le había contado pudo identificar como el Dr. Rockwell y Pete Paloma. Conforme los extraños visitantes iban entrando a la reducida cocina, Casey parecía más sorprendido con su presencia, pero al observar al último par que los acompañaba, se encendió en él una señal de alerta.

— ¡Ustedes! — Exclamó con aplomo mientras recogía del suelo el bat que había dejado caer momentos antes y, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó contra los enemigos que acababan de llegar.

Slash detuvo al joven arrebatándole el bat con fuerza, pero sin hacerle ningún daño.

— ¡Espera! Ellos vienen con nosotros — le advirtió dejándole con más dudas que respuestas.

Los últimos mutantes en aparecer no eran otros que el mismo Bebop y Rocksteady, quienes se sorprendieron de la actitud del joven vigilante y procedieron a explicar su presencia.

— Entendemos tú reacción y la desconfianza en nosotros — le dijo Rocksteady poniendo sus manos al frente para tranquilizarlo —, pero te prometo que no somos enemigos. Mi camarada y yo hemos decidido unirnos a los Poderosos Mutanimales después de que nos salvarán la vida.

— ¿Mutanimales? — preguntó Casey confundido.

—Así es — intervino Slash devolviéndole al muchacho su arma una vez que se tranquilizó —. Todos nosotros somos los Poderosos Mutanimales, salvamos a estos dos de unos gusanos alienígenas que estaban por devorarlos y ellos decidieron acompañarnos, aunque yo sólo creo que buscan vengarse.

— ¡Cierto! — interrumpió Bebop moviendo la cadera de un lado a otro —. Buscaremos al extraterrestre que nos quería convertir en comida de insectos y le daremos una lección.

— Sabemos lo que sucedió con Leo y, por lo que dijiste y la enorme nave que aterrizó en la ciudad, suponemos que Rafael y los demás fueron capturados — le dijo tomando nuevamente la palabra mientras apartaba de un manotazo al jabalí.

— ¿Cómo saben lo de Leonardo? — preguntó el chico con extrañeza.

— Es por mí — respondió una voz seca que provenía de alguien detrás de los mutantes.

Los mutanimales se hicieron a un lado permitiendo que la figura de Kurtzman apareciera en escena. Por un instante Casey no supo que pensar, pero enseguida se percató que el anciano reportero llevaba algo en sus brazos, algo que creyó era imposible que tuviera y no lo creería sino lo estuviera viendo.

— ¡Gatito Helado! — exclamó con júbilo acercándose en dos zancadas al reportero para prácticamente arrebatarle a la mascota de sus brazos —. Pensé…, es decir, pensamos que estabas muerto — le dijo mientras el minino le daba lengüetazos en el rostro como indicándole que el sentimiento era mutuo — ¿Cómo es posible?

— Yo estuve reclutando aliados para detener la invasión, Kurtzman se puso en contacto conmigo y me pidió que me uniera con la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre, pero yo nunca confié en ellos, así que decliné su oferta — le dijo Slash en tono solemne, intentando captar la atención del chico que parecía estar más concentrado en mimar a Gatito Helado —. A pesar de eso, mantuve contacto con él, aun después de que tú y tus amigos detuvieron la invasión; supusimos que tarde o temprano el kraang volvería a aparecer.

— Pero debido a lo que ocurrió con el joven Santos, me vi aprisionado en mi propio refugió por los soldados de la Fuerza — interrumpió Kurtzman.

— Al ver que no respondía mis mensajes, optamos por hacerle una visita y vimos que lo vigilaban, por lo que decidimos liberarlo — prosiguió la enorme tortuga con cierto tono sarcástico en su voz —. Fue entonces cuando nos contó lo que había ocurrido. Considerando que Leonardo estaba en su contra y acompañado del mismo extraterrestre que había dejado fuera de combate a nuestros nuevos aliados — dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano para señalar a los referidos —, pensamos que estarían en problemas, por lo que vinimos anoche a la guarida.

— La descubrimos hecha un caos, por lo que supusimos que llegamos tarde — intervino ahora Cabeza de Piel —, pero aun así recorrimos el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes y encontramos a Gatito Helado en la nevera.

— Más bien, yo lo encontré — le interrumpió Pete con aires de grandeza.

— Claro, como que estabas asaltando el refrigerador en busca de comida — dijo de pronto el Doctor Rockwell dando un codazo a la paloma para que se callara.

— En fin… — retomó la palabra Slash acallando a todos con una señal de su mano de manera imponente, con lo cual todos guardaron silencio de inmediato —, supusimos que habían huido, así que nos llevamos al gatito y regresamos con Kurtzman; escuchamos lo de la explosión en las noticias y veníamos para acá para ayudarles cuando vimos la enorme nave que apareció en el cielo, por lo que decidimos desviarnos y ayudar a los ciudadanos. Aunque ya sabes, para la gente somos monstruos, y una nave extraterrestre amenazando con destruir la ciudad no es de mucha ayuda, por lo que no pudimos hacer mucho — prosiguió su narración con evidente frustración —. Al final optamos por venir a la guarida, esperando encontrar a Rafael y sus hermanos.

Casey veía el rostro desanimado de los Mutanimales que en ese momento se sentían culpables por no haber podido ayudar, en realidad no los conocía tan bien como las tortugas, pero su instinto le decía que podía confiar en ellos, al menos ya no estaría solo.

— ¡Anímense! — Les dijo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, intentando esconder su propia frustración —. Nuestro amigos seguramente se encuentran dentro de esa nave, si trabajamos juntos podemos rescatarlos y detener nuevamente al kraang.

— Imposible — le interrumpió Cabeza de Piel con desanimo —, la nave está protegida por una especie de campo de fuerza; nosotros ya intentamos penetrarlo pero no logramos nada. Sin un generador portátil de portales no tenemos esperanza — finalizó arrastrando sus palabras contagiando su desaliento a sus compañeros que se limitaban a mirar el suelo y poner caras largas.

— ¿Generador de portales? — Cuestionó con asombro el joven vigilante mientras sacaba un objeto metálico de su bolsillo — ¿Es algo como esto?

La mirada de Kurtzman y los Mutanimales se posaron en el pequeño aparato de tecnología kraang que Casey sostenía, una ligera chispa de esperanza se vislumbró en los ojos de todos.

— ¡Es justo lo que necesitamos! — dijo de pronto Rockwell arrebatando el generador de las mano del chico para revisarlo —. Aunque tiene poca energía, apenas lo necesario para permanecer abierto un minuto, pero es suficiente para que nosotros entremos a la nave.

— Pero… — exclamó repentinamente con nerviosismo la paloma —, ahí dentro hay un ejército kraang, sin olvidar al Clan del Pie, y nosotros somos solo nueve, contando al señor Kurtzman y a Gatito Helado, que siendo sinceros no son de mucha ayuda.

— Mira quien lo dice — le dijo Bebop en tono de burla, sabiendo de antemano que Pete no era un consumado guerrero.

— Pete tiene razón — intervino nuevamente el Cabeza de Piel —. Esa nave es la mayor fortaleza kraang, debe estar infestada de droides, sería una misión suicida.

— Suicida o no, tenemos que ir — les dijo Slash con determinación —, somos la única esperanza no sólo para nuestro amigos, sino posiblemente para toda la Tierra.

— ¡Esperen! — Interrumpió Casey con una sonrisa triunfalista en el rostro —. No estamos solos, creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos.

El coronel finalizó la llamada con una zozobra desbordada, mucho mayor de como la había iniciado. Hawking era su amigo, sin duda, pero ante todo era uno de los principales líderes y cabezas de la Fuerza de Protección Terrestre y como tal tenía deberes que cumplir y protocolos que respetar, pero sobre todo, superiores a los cuales debía rendir cuentas, muy a su propio pesar y al vínculo que los unía.

* * *

"Tienes doce horas", le dijo en tono de preocupación, advirtiéndole de las consecuencias que tendría de continuar en la ciudad pasado ese tiempo, aunque de antemano sabía que era imposible evacuar a toda la población de Nueva York en el periodo concedido. Era seguro que estaba más preocupado por la vida del coronel que por la evacuación en sí.

Bishop dejó caer el auricular con pesadumbre, asimilando lo que parecía inevitable, pero planificando el curso de acción para salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, aun a costa de su propia vida. La alarma se dejó escuchar por todo el cuartel sacándolo de su trance, de inmediato se incorporó para salir de su oficina y revisar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Intrusos, Señor! — le dijo al paso uno de los soldados que corría a la entrada principal seguido de un pelotón.

Creyendo que se trataba de un ataque del kraang, el coronel desenfundó su arma para acompañar a sus hombres y detener a los invasores. Al llegar los miembros de la Fuerza ya tenían rodeados a los intrusos, quienes permanecían inmóviles con los brazos en alto, en aparente rendición; le bastó solo un vistazo para reconocerlos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, señor Jones? — le dijo con enfado a manera de saludo mientras guardaba su arma, indicando con una seña de su mano a sus soldados que podía bajar sus armas, si bien no le agradaba la intrusión tenía asunto más importantes que tratar en ese momento.

— Hola, Coronel — le respondió con desfachatez ante la mirada de desaprobación de los miembros de la Fuerza –. Como podrá ver tenemos un problema en común y pensé que, ya que somos tan buenos haciendo equipo, podríamos hacerlo nuevamente para deshacernos del kraang y de paso rescatar a mis amigos — finalizó apuntando con el dedo índice al coronel y haciéndole un guiño con el ojo.

Bishop esbozó una leve sonrisa maliciosa que provocó temor en el muchacho haciendo que de inmediato dejará su pose tan relajada.

— Creo que usted me ha malentendido — le dijo con seriedad —, ustedes y nosotros no somos amigos y, si mal no recuerdo, nuestra última alianza fue un rotundo fracaso que termino con la destrucción de una gran parte de la ciudad y, por lo que acaba de decir, la inminente derrota y captura de sus amigos — con cada palabra su tono de voz iba en incremento reflejando su exasperación, lo cual hizo que los mutantes que acompañaran al joven justiciero se pusieran en alerta —. Además se ve que ha hecho nuevos amigos, no veo la necesidad de unirme a ustedes. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que mejor váyanse antes de los mande a arrestar — finalizó haciendo un ademan de desdén con la mano mientras daba la vuelta.

— Pero, ¿no piensan hacer algo respecto al kraang? — le cuestionó con ahínco Casey —. No puede abandonar a Abril y los demás, ellos…, ellos les ayudaron a detener la invasión.

— Lo lamento mucho, señor Jones. Sus amigos se metieron en problemas por si solos y no me interesa en lo más mínimo ayudarlos — le respondió mirándolo de soslayo —. Por supuesto que me preocupa el ataque del kraang, pero no es de su incumbencia lo que la Fuerza haga para detenerlo. Pero, en virtud de nuestra "amistad", le haré una advertencia: olvídese de sus amigos y abandone esta ciudad de inmediato, antes de que sea tarde — sus palabras sonaron con una frialdad petrificante mientras giraba la cabeza para continuar su camino.

Por un momento ni Casey ni sus acompañantes supieron que decir, hasta que uno pareció darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

— ¡Piensan lanzar un misil nuclear contra la nave! — Exclamó, ante el asombro de todos, el Doctor Rockwell adelantándose al grupo — ¡Esa es la solución que no quiere que sepamos!

La atrevida afirmación del mutante, provocó que la atención de todos se centrara en el coronel, incluyendo de aquellos que estaban a su mando y no sabían si esto era cierto.

— Les dije que no es de su incumbencia — respondió Bishop con firmeza sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

— Entonces es verdad — le dijo Casey mientras corría para encararlo pero fue detenido de inmediato por un grupo de soldados que le impidieron acercarse —, piensa destruir la nave junto con la ciudad.

Los mutanimales amagaron con ir en ayuda del chico, pero fueron detenidos por el resto de los soldados que enseguida se interpusieron amenazándolos con sus armas. Ante la posibilidad de iniciar una confrontación, fue Kurtzman quien intervino, deteniendo a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo John? — cuestionó con cara larga a Bishop quien permanecía dándole la espalda —. Después de lo que sucedió durante el ataque al TCRI pensé que preferías evitar el mayor daño colateral posible a la población. Un misil nuclear provocará muchas bajas entre los civiles y es probable que ni siquiera funcione, la nave está protegida por un campo de fuerza.

– No es mi decisión — respondió afligido, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos, como intentando luchar con su deseo por oponerse a la orden —. La orden viene de mis superiores y no puedo hacer nada. Lo siento, amigo, pero lo mejor es alejarnos de aquí — continuó dando la vuelta para ver a su interlocutor de frente —. Si no podemos atravesar ese escudo, no hay otra opción.

— ¡Pero si hay otra opción! — interrumpió Casey zafando el brazo del último miembro de la Fuerza que aún lo sujetaba, para meter su mano en el bolsillo y extraer el generador de portales —. Con esto podemos entrar a la nave…, bueno, no todos pero si algunos.

Bishop se retiró sus gafas oscuras para observar con mayor detenimiento el extraño objeto que Casey le mostraba con orgullo, se acercó un par de pasos he hizo el intento de tomarlo, pero el joven lo volvió a guardar de prisa en su pantalón.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó con incredulidad, aunque en realidad solo quería confirmar lo que ya se imaginaba.

— Un generador de portales — le respondió Rockwell enseguida —, podemos superar la barrera e ingresar directamente a la nave con esto, pero sólo estará abierto por un minuto, apenas lo suficiente para nosotros y algunos de sus hombres.

— No lo sé — dijo Bishop colocándose nuevamente sus gafas, mirando a su alrededor el rostro de sus subordinados que posaban sus ojos expectantes sobre él. Una difícil decisión que contravenía la orden recibida hace poco, pero que sin lugar a duda le daba una opción más acorde a su modo de pensar —. Tenemos menos de doce horas antes de que lancen el misil, no estoy seguro de que sea tiempo suficiente.

— Debemos intentarlo — intervino de nuevo Casey acercándose con cautela al coronel, en esta ocasión nadie hizo el intento de detenerlo siquiera —, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, mis amigos están ahí adentro en peligro pero, sí los rescatamos, tendremos la fuerza suficiente para vencer al clan con su ayuda y la de ustedes — finalizó ofreciéndole su mano seguro de que lo convencería.

Bishop miro la mano del muchacho con desdén y con cierto enfado volvió a girar para darles la espalda ante el asombro de todos.

— No crea ni por un momento que somos amigos, señor Jones — le dijo mirándolo sobre su hombro —, pero por ahora aceptaré su oferta, así que acompáñeme.

Casey permaneció unos segundo inmóvil, asombrado por la reacción del coronel, quien lo había dejado con el brazo extendido; se avergonzó al darse cuenta que todavía permanecía en esa posición aunque Bishop ya había avanzado varios pasos, por lo que enseguida se despabiló para seguirlo. Entraron por un largo pasillo que los llevó hasta el elevador, en el cual Bishop colocó su mano en una pantalla de tono verde oscuro la cual escaneó su palma; al instante el elevador comenzó a descender un par de pisos, Casey no tenía ninguna duda de que se encontraban bajo tierra. Finalmente las puertas del elevador se abrieron para mostrarles un enorme corredor con puertas a los lados. Cada cierta distancia había una puerta de seguridad resguardada por un par de guardias que realizaban un escaneo de retina y solicitaban una clave de acceso distinta, antes de abrir la puerta que resguardaban. En total tuvieron que cruzar tres puestos de seguridad hasta que el coronel se detuvo en una puerta metálica que tenía una placa con el número 207-C. Bishop tecleó una clave de seguridad en un panel alojado junto a la puerta, con lo cual esta se abrió.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó con nerviosismo Casey mientras la puerta terminaba de abrir, pensando que tal vez le habían tendido una trampa.

— Usted dijo que necesitaríamos toda la ayuda posible — le respondió con cadencia —, pues creo que tengo a alguien que podría sernos de utilidad.

El joven asomó con temor la cabeza, esperando descubrir a un imponente prisionero dentro de la celda, un terrible criminal al que incluso Bishop temiera pero, dadas las circunstancias, no había tenido más opción que liberar para solicitar su ayuda. Su rostro no pudo ocultar su decepción al descubrir una figura más bien frágil y menuda que permanecía sentada sobre una cama metálica bien arreglada; aunque tenía el cabello recogido con una coleta mal hecha, una gran cantidad de caía cubriendo su rostro, por lo que le fue imposible a Casey saber de quien se trataba.

— Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tardarías en venir por mí — dijo dirigiéndose a Bishop en un tono evidentemente recriminatorio.

— Supongo que debes estar enterada — le respondió el coronel sin atreverse a entrar en la celda.

— Sí — respondió secamente la chica mientras se incorporaba con lentitud —, los miembros de la Fuerza siguen confiando en mí, muy a tu pesar.

A pesar de que el tono de voz le resultaba familiar, Casey no reconoció a la teniente Dross hasta que retiró el cabello de su rostro. Ataviada con el overol naranja que portaba, totalmente desalineada y demacrada, sin mencionar las profundas ojeras que custodiaban sus ojos; era difícil contrastarla con aquella joven teniente tan hermosa, a pesar del uniforme de la Fuerza, que conoció la primera vez.

— El señor Jones, aquí presente, nos mostró una forma para entrar a la nave — le dijo señalando al referido — y creo que es factible. Pensé que te gustaría unírtenos pues, a pesar de lo ocurrido, te consideró un elemento bastante hábil y útil.

— Deja de adularme — exclamó con enfado dando unos pasos hacia sus visitantes —. Les ayudaré, pero sólo con una condición — fijo la mirada sobre Casey, esperando conocer su reacción —, cuando esto acabe, Yami será mío para poder matarlo con mis propias manos.

* * *

Oscuridad, únicamente eso veía, una intensa e impenetrable oscuridad. Se sentía mareado, con una extraña sensación de estar flotando en el espacio con su cuerpo dando mil vueltas en el vacío. _"¡Rafa! ¡Rafa!"_, escuchaba en su mente una voz que le llamaba, la cual al principio no lograba identificar pero que después de tanto insistir pudo reconocer; eso le ayudo a dejar de percibir esa sensación de ingravidez y por fin poner los pies en la tierra. _"¡Rafa, despierta!"_, escuchó nuevamente la voz de su hermano menor taladrando su cabeza con insistencia provocándole una jaqueca.

— ¡Deja de molestar, Mickey, o ya verás! — respondió por reflejo antes de darse cuenta que no se encontraba acostado en su habitación, más bien en una posición más incómoda.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con extremada pesadez, al principio veía borrones que fueron cobrando forma hasta que finalmente su visión se aclaró por completo. Frente a él un muro metálico en forma curva, con las características líneas brillantes de color rosas con tonos morados, que identificaban aquel lugar como el interior de una nave del kraang. La voz de su hermano llamándolo con insistencia hizo que volviera el rostro a su lado, sólo entonces se percató que no era el único en ese lugar.

— ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! Temía que te hubieran lastimado — le dijo Mickey sonriendo con alivio, se encontraba de rodillas con los brazos extendidos, las manos dentro de unos grilletes metálicos que se unían a la pared detrás de él por una línea de energía, rosa por supuesto.

Más allá logró ver a Donnie quien le sonrió con cierta condescendencia, pero se podía ver su cansancio y preocupación en los ojos. Continuó buscando con la mirada detrás del genio, pero no había nadie más; fue cuando que comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Giró el rostro con desesperación y entonces la vio. Karai estaba a su lado, en la misma posición que el resto, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella permanecía en silencio con la mirada clavada al piso, mostrando una frustración y desazón tan palpable que provocó que la tortuga detuviera su efusivo saludo para quedarse contemplándola un par de segundos en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— ¿Karai? — le susurró finalmente con timidez, esperando que no hubiera sido tan tenue que la chica no lo oyera, pero si lo hizo, pues enseguida volvió el rostro hacia la tortuga mirándolo con una profunda melancolía y desconcierto como si se tratará de un extraño, sin decir ni un palabra para luego volver a su rutina de mirar con empeño el suelo del lugar — ¿Estas bien? — preguntó esta vez con un poco más de fuerza en su voz, pero lamentándose por dentro de lo estúpido que había sonado; era obvio que no se encontraba bien, cualquiera que tuviera cierto grado de empatía se podría dar cuenta que la kunoichi estaba devastada y ese tipo de preguntas únicamente agravaban su situación. No esperaba que le respondiera, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarla con la frustración de querer ayudarla, decirle al menos algo que la reanimará, pero ni eso podía hacer y sus ataduras no tenían la culpa de eso. Vio las contusiones en su cuello, oscuras y perfectamente delineadas como los dedos de su hermano mayor, entonces comprendió la tristeza de la joven pero eso sólo lo hizo enojar, aunque prefirió ocultarlo — ¿Te duele? — siguió con su, hasta el momento, inútil interrogatorio, buscando al menos un monosílabo de parte de la chica.

— No — respondió finalmente Karai apenas perceptible por Rafael por encontrarse más cerca de ella, esta vez había obtenido una respuesta —. Al menos no tanto como me duele por dentro.

Su respuesta fue un duro golpe a la tortuga, quien simplemente no supo cómo continuar con su intento fallido de reanimarla, por el contrario, ahora era él quien comenzaba a sentirse totalmente abatido, le había fallado a ella, a sus amigos, a sus hermanos, incluso a él mismo. Se sintió débil como nunca antes, pero sobre todo molesto consigo mismo.

En ese momento, una puerta frente a ellos se abrió moviendo una plataforma de poca altura dejando a la vista a un inquilino más dentro de esa prisión.

— ¡Sensei! — gritaron los tres hermanos al unísono al reconocer a su mentor en las mismas condiciones que ellos, con la diferencia que sus grilletes aseguraban también sus piernas y un collarín rodeaba su cuello limitando por completo sus movimientos.

— ¡Padre! — exclamó ahora Karai levantando el rostro, olvidando por un instante su propia tristeza al ver a su verdadero progenitor con vida.

El emotivo encuentro fue interrumpido casi de inmediato, el techo del comenzó a abrirse en un movimiento que asemejaba al obturador de una cámara, dejando al descubierto una habitación más grande en un segundo nivel, con ellos al centro de su prisión en lo que parecía una fosa. Dispersos alrededor se encontraban algunos kraangdroides vigilando con sus armas y en uno de los costados, justo entre Splinter y sus discípulos, el clan del Pie con su cruel líder a la cabeza.

— Vaya al fin despertaron todos — dijo desde una enorme pantalla Kraang Supremo —, ahora el conocido como Destructor podrá terminar con ustedes. No deben preocuparse por su amiga conocida como Abril O'neil — en ese momento se apartó del primer plano para permitirles ver a la chica inmovilizada en una esfera de cristal en la que convergían, con varios cables dentro que parecían estar conectados en su cabeza —. Ella pertenece ahora al Kraang y pronto será la herramienta para acabar con la Tierra.

— ¡Suéltala ahora! — le exigió Donatello creyendo que algo podía hacer por la chica pero no consiguió más una mirada condescendiente de parte del extraterrestre.

— El conocido como Destructor se encargará de ustedes mientras Kraang Supremo utiliza su arma más poderosa: el aniquilador de dimensiones — finalizó con una risa taladrante antes de cortar la comunicación.

— Finalmente, ha llegado el momento de mi venganza — les dijo Destructor con voz cavernosa demostrando su entusiasmo por ese momento. Enseguida dio un salto cayendo dentro de la habitación —. Una hermosa familia unida, por última vez.

Desde la plataforma a tres metros sobre ellos, Yami los veía con desprecio, esperando con ansía el momento en que su amo terminaría con la vida de esos seres a los que consideraba un lastre para su antiguo yo, y lo único que podría poner en peligro su plan. En verdad los despreciaba, pero en el fondo les temía.

— ¡Monstruo! — Gritó con desesperación Karai, saliendo de su letargo e intentando ponerse de pie, pero los grilletes de energía le dieron un tirón apenas se hubo despegado del piso, obligándola a caer nuevamente de rodillas —. ¡No te perdonaré lo que has hecho con Leonardo! ¡Deja en paz a mi padre o te arrepentirás!

— Karai, hija mía — le dijo acercándose a ella con prepotencia —. Sé que debes estar arrepentida de todo lo que hiciste pero, si decides volver a mi lado, te perdonaré la vida, después de un merecido castigo por supuesto.

— ¡Estás loco! — Le respondió más iracunda todavía — Tú no eres mi padre, jamás lo fuiste y no pienso a regresar a vivir una mentira a tu lado, ¡prefiero mil veces morir al lado de mi verdadera familia!

Las palabras de la kunoichi al parecer hicieron mella en la férrea armadura del líder del Pie quien retrocedió un par de pasos visiblemente afectado, pero enseguida volvió a tomar control de la situación.

— No importa lo que digas. ¡Tú eres mi hija y volverás conmigo te guste o no!

— Pero maestro… — respingó de inmediato Garra de Tigre a quien no le parecía lo que su amo acababa de decidir, pues pensaba que la traición de Karai no merecía ningún perdón —, después de todo lo que ha hecho en nuestra contra, ¿cómo piensas en perdonarla?

— ¡Es una orden! — exclamó furioso el líder del Pie fulminando con la mirada a su subordinado —. Cualquiera que me desobedezca, pagará las consecuencias — terminó mostrando sus cuchillas sobresaliendo de sus guantes metálicos.

Garra de Tigre se limitó a volver su lugar, gruñendo por lo bajo para evitar molestar a su líder, pero no pudo evitar girar a mirar a Yami, quien lo veía de reojo mostrando una sonrisa burlona y triunfalista; confiado de que quedaba demostrado su punto de que Karai era el punto débil de Destructor.

— ¡Saki, detén está locura! — intervino Splinter haciendo un amago de moverse, pero apenas y pudo levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para observar a su eterno rival de frente —. Tu odio, tu venganza, todo es conmigo. Deja que mis discípulos se vayan y enfréntame a mí —le dijo en tono suplicante.

Por un momento, Destructor lo miro con desprecio, le llenaba de orgullo tenerlo ahí de rodillas, suplicando por la vida de sus discípulos. Tenía razón, era a él a quien deseaba hacer daño, a quien quería ver muerto; pero con esa acción estaba más que convencido del ampo que tenía por sus alumnos, por lo que ahora estaba más que convencido en que al matarlos, era lo que más daño le haría a su odiado enemigo.

— No estás en posición de exigir nada, rata — le respondió con frialdad penetrándolo con una mirada cargada de odio —. Verás morir a cada uno de tus discípulos en mis manos, mientras gritan suplicándome piedad y tú no podrás hacer nada.

— ¡Te quedarás con las ganas si piensas que te rogaremos! — exclamó Rafael furioso pero convencido de que si ese era su fin, no le daría a su enemigo el gusto de verlo suplicando.

Destructor lo miro con rencor y se acercó a él dándole de improviso una patada en el pecho, con lo cual le saco el aire, haciendo que Rafael bajará la cabeza y comenzará a jadear con pesadez intentando respirar. Se lo permitió para darse el gusto de verlo sufrir luchando por su vida, los reclamos de sus hermanos y Karai no se hicieron esperar, pero el líder del Pie simplemente los ignoró.

— Rafael — le llamó colocando sus cuchillas en su mentón para obligarlo a que levantara el rostro y lo mirara —, ya que eres tan valiente, tú serás el último en morir. Te daré el placer de ver como mató primero a tus hermanos.

Retiró rápidamente sus cuchillas haciendo un ligero corte en la barbilla de la tortuga, el cual dejó salir un ligero hilillo de sangre que escurrió hasta su palastro.

— Saki, por favor, escúchame — volvió a llamarlo Splinter intentando razonar con él aunque sabía que era inútil —. Sé que deseas vengarte de mí, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes. En tu propio clan tienes traidores — le dijo captando su atención. Splinter emitió un largo suspiro, tomando valor para decir lo que tenía en mente —. Ahora Leonardo está de tu lado, pero no sabes que ha hecho cosas a tu espalda, él… ha hablado con Kitsune.

Destructor volvió el rostro en modo recriminatorio hacia la tortuga, quien no se amedrento y sostuvo la mirada hacia su amo.

— Sabes lo que Kitsune quiere liberar — prosiguió el anciano maestro con pesadez —, si Yami es lo que está buscando, no sólo corremos peligro tú y yo, sino todo el mundo.

— ¿Es verdad eso? — le cuestionó visiblemente enfadado.

— Te prometí que te entregaría a tus enemigos — respondió Yami con firmeza —, así lo he hecho, lo que haga después con mi vida no es de tu interés; ese fue el trato.

— Después ajustaremos cuentas — le dijo Destructor en tono amenzante provocando una mueca de desagrado en la tortuga —, por ahora tengo algo mejor que hacer y nada me detendrá — concluyó acercándose a Miguel Ángel y Donatello.

Rafael comenzó a gritarle, exigiendo que dejará en paz a sus hermanos, pero Destructor solo reía con satisfacción, "pensé que no me rogarías", le dijo en tono sarcástico provocando la risa burlona de sus subordinados. El líder del Pie comenzó a caminar frente a los dos hermanos como decidiendo a quien matar primero, estos simplemente permanecieron en silencio, mirándolo fijamente y apretando los dientes; intentando esconder el miedo que tenían en ese momento, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano. Finalmente se detuvo frente a Donatello, posando su pesada mirada sobre el genio.

— Creo que comenzaré contigo — le dijo al momento de sacar sus cuchillas, la tortuga en ese momento sintió temor por su inminente muerte y trago saliva de golpe al grado que estuvo a punto de ahogarse con ella —. Si, así puedo irlos eliminando en el orden en que se encuentran.

Sin más preámbulo, Destructor levantó su mano para descargar todo su odio que había guardado justo para ese, su momento de gloria. Donatello veía como la afilada cuchilla se levantaba con la indudable amenaza de caer sobre su cabeza, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus hermanos, de su sensei e incluso de Karai; pero poco podían hacer ellos sino alimentar el deleite de su enemigo al rogar por algo que era imposible que les concediera. Sin más cerró los ojos para esperar su cruel destino, pero el golpe jamás llegó.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en ese momento, captando la atención de los presentes, pero sobre todo de los kraangdroides que comenzaron a moverse en formación dispuestos a abandonar el lugar.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó Destructor con enfado a uno de los extraterrestres.

— Kraang ha detectado intrusos dentro del aniquilador de dimensiones —respondió el droide con prontitud —. Kraang debe reorganizarse para detener a los intrusos.

Los droides comenzaron a dirigirse a una de las puertas para atender el llamado de emergencia, el clan del Pie por su parte permaneció expectante a las órdenes de su líder, quien decidió continuar con la ejecución de sus enemigos. Cuando uno de los extraterrestres abrió la puerta, un objeto explosivo estalló justo delante de él lanzándolo por el aire junto a otro par de droides que lo acompañaban de cerca. El resto intento reaccionar utilizando sus armas laser, pero no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de apuntar, pues en un instante fueron puesto fuera de combate.

— ¡Goongala! — exclamó Casey a todo pulmón haciendo una ruidosa entrada —. Creo que llegamos a tiempo, espero que nos e molesten por interrumpir — les dijo con descaro.


	40. El verdadero peligro

**N/A: Hola de nuevo. Aquí estamos subiendo una capítulo más de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado. Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero ya saben, hay deberes que hacer. Pues ya falta muy poco para finalizar esta historia, aun no estoy seguro cuantos capítulos tomará pero ya tengo pensado comm terminará y ya estamos en la recta final. Espero que sigan disfrutando cada capítulo. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**

**Capítulo 40. El verdadero peligro.**

La batalla no se hizo esperar, tan pronto como irrumpieron en el lugar, Bishop y sus hombres arremetieron contra los extraterrestres que se encontraban aun de pie, apoyados por Rockwell y Pete, quien se arrojó contra un par llevado por el ansia de arrebatarles la pieza de pan que Slash les lanzó segundos antes.

Casey no lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al foso para ayudar a sus amigos, pero Destructor lo esperaba ahí lanzando un golpe que hizo añicos su palo de hockey. Parecía que el joven sólo pasaría a ser un sacrificio más para calmar la sed de venganza de tan temido enemigo, pero para su fortuna no estaba solo. Slash y Cabeza de Piel acudieron a apoyar al vigilante, atacando con furia animal al líder del Pie, obligándolo a retroceder, alejándolo de esta manera de sus amigos que permanecían inmovilizados por sus ataduras.

Al ver a su amo retroceder, el resto de los mutantes del Pie intentaron ingresar al foso, pero fueron detenidos por los rivales menos esperados: Bebop y Rocksteady.

— ¡Traidores! — Les gritó Garra de Tigre esquivando los disparos provenientes del traje tecnológico de Bebop — Han deshonrado al Clan del Pie, ¡no merecen vivir!

— Qué nos importa lo que pienses — le respondió el jabalí sin dejar de disparar —, tenemos una cuenta pendiente con el insecto que los acompaña — le dijo señalando a Arkkan quien ya se encontraba despachando a un par de soldados de la Fuerza.

Mientras la pelea se desarrollaba, el doctor Rockwell consiguió alcanzar su verdadero objetivo: el tablero de control. Utilizando sus poderes telequinéticos hizo levitar a dos kraangdroides, arrojándolos contra Cara de Pez, quien se había percatado de sus intenciones. Sin nadie que le estorbará ahora, presionó algunos botones y de inmediato sus amigos fueron liberados de sus ataduras, al igual que su sensei.

Destructor realizaba una llave al cuello de Slash, aprovechando su propio tamaño y peso para hacerlo girar e impactarlo contra el suelo, mientras que Cabeza de Piel se recobraba de una serie de golpes que le había propinado. Estaba por finalizar con la vida de la tortuga de bandana negra, pero su golpe fue detenido por su más odiado rival; Splinter actuó enseguida al sentirse liberado y evitó que Saki terminará con su ataque.

— ¡No! — Exclamó con furia el líder del Pie al ver que Splinter y sus discípulos ya no se encontraban a su merced — Basta de esperas, terminaremos esto aquí y ahora — le dijo amenazante al anciano maestro.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo, Saki — reviró colocándose en posición de ataque, en espera a que su rival iniciará la pelea —. Hoy has amenazado nuevamente a mi familia y no pienso perdonártelo.

Rafael extendió enseguida la mano a Karai para ayudarla a levantarse, pero está simplemente la rechazó con desdén, argumentando que se encontraba bien y no requería de ayuda, mientras Donatello lamentaba el hecho de no tener sus armas.

— No estés tan seguro de eso, geniecillo — le dijo Casey arrojando a sus pies un atado que llevaba en su espalda, además de su habitual armamento; el cual se abrió enseguida dejando al descubierto las armas de sus amigos, incluyendo una espada shikomizue para Karai —. Esto es cortesía del coronel — finalizó esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

— Casey, ¡esto es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida! — exclamó Rafael felicitando a su amigo no sólo por el hecho de haberlos rescatado, sino también por haberlos provisto de armamento —. Con esto ahora si podremos acabar con el kraang y el clan del Pie.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas armas y se prepararon para ir en ayuda de su sensei, que ya se encontraba enfrascado en una pelea con Destructor. Antes de que pudieran acercarse, un par de disparos los obligaron a detenerse, al tiempo que Rahzar caía dentro del foso interviniendo en la pelea de su amo contra Splinter. El anciano maestro tuvo que retroceder, agrupándose con su hija y sus discípulos, mientras que Garra de Tigre se colocaba al lado de su maestro para apoyarlo. Por un instante ninguno de los dos bandos atacó, permanecieron inmóviles observándose con odio y desprecio mutuo, esperando el momento de atacar. Aunque en ese momento las tortugas y compañía superaban al clan del Pie en número, aun podían recibir el apoyo del resto de sus compañeros que se encontraban peleando en el nivel superior.

Yami detuvo el ataque de Rocksteady formando una cruz con sus espadas, el peso y fuerza de su adversario hicieron que se postrará momentáneamente; pero el rinoceronte se encontraba tan concentrado en su rival, que no se percató que estaban por atacarlo a su espalda. Los gusanos se enredaron con rapidez en su cuello y alrededor de sus brazos y, de un solo tirón, lo arrojaron por el aire golpeando en el proceso a Bebop que ya se acercaba deslizándose sobre las guías de luz que salían de sus botas.

Ansioso por engullir las presas que se le habían escapado, Arkkan desplegó sus traggdarons en toda su extensión, pero sintió una mano en el hombro que lo detuvo.

— No perdamos tiempo, es nuestra oportunidad — le dijo Yami sujetándolo con firmeza.

Arkkan lo miro con desprecio pero no podía negar que estaba en lo correcto, la ventaja de las tortugas sobre el Clan del Pie era obvia y ya no le debían nada a Destructor y sus lacayos; era el momento de tomar ventaja de la situación caótica. De inmediato salieron del lugar sin voltear atrás, abandonando a sus compañeros a su suerte.

La huida de ambos no pasó desapercibida por parte de Bishop, quien miró a la teniente Dross y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, como tomando una decisión que tenían previamente acordada. El coronel ordenó a sus hombres continuar atacando al kraang mientras él y la teniente iniciaban la persecución del extraterrestre y su acompañante.

En la fosa, Rhazar y Cara de Pez se habían unido a su amo en su lucha contra Splinter y sus discípulos, pero pronto el número de rivales comenzaba a pesar, sin contar que la cantidad de kraangdroides comenzaba a disminuir peligrosamente. Garra de Tigre observó que la situación comenzaba a tornarse adversa, por lo que sugirió retirarse para buscar una nueva oportunidad posterior.

— ¡Jamás! — exclamo Destructor reprimiendo a su subordinado —. No somos cobardes, es el momento de terminar con esto.

— Pero maestro, nos superan en número, al menos podemos buscar separarlos para adquirir ventaja — replicó Garra de tigre disparando su arma contra Rafael quien ya se acercaba.

Destructor frunció el ceño disgustado, pero tuvo que admitir finalmente que el tigre tenía razón, por lo que ordenó la retirada. Rhazar abrió una puerta en un costado de la fosa y despareció en ella seguida del resto de sus compañeros, en un lugar tan estrecho, Garra de tigre pudo utilizar su rayo congelador para cubrir la entrada y retrasar a sus enemigos.

— ¡Malditos cobardes! — les gritó Rafael golpeando con sus sais el hielo para intentar romperlo.

— Espera, Rafael — lo detuvo Donatello —, no podemos seguirlos todos, tenemos que pensar en rescatar a Abril.

— Estoy de acuerdo — lo secundó Slash agrupando a su equipo —, además también está el hecho de que Leonardo y el extraterrestre huyeron por otro camino.

— Debemos dividirnos — sugirió Rockwell.

— Perfecto, yo iré tras Destructor — exclamó rápidamente Rafael —, y creo que sensei me acompañara para enfrentarlo.

— Lo siento — respondió de inmediato el anciano maestro con desencanto —, si debemos dividirnos, yo iré tras Leonardo, o lo que queda de él.

La propuesta de Splinter dejo incrédulos a todos que pensaban que solo él podría derrotar al temible líder del Pie.

— Padre, no podemos dejar escapar a Destructor, esta vez podemos derrotarlo para siempre — le dijo con convicción Karai —; pero si podemos recuperar a Leonardo, creo que debemos seguirlo, así que yo iré contigo.

— Esta bien, hija, pero antes de continuar, debo hacerles esta advertencia —Splinter cerró un segundo los ojos, suspirando profundamente con resignación, como si no estuviera tan convencido de lo que diría a continuación —. Debemos rescatar a Abril, sin duda, y me gustaría detener a Saki de una vez por todas, pero lo más importante, y espero puedan aceptarlo, es que no podemos dejar que por ningún motivo Yami escape de esta nave — su voz había comenzado titubeante pero ahora resonaba firme y segura, incluso podía notarse cierto tono de rabia en ella —. Deben prometerme que si no logramos traer de vuelta a Leonardo detendrán a Yami a cualquier costo, ¡incluso si tienen que matarlo!

Las palabras del sensei helaron la sangre de sus discípulos y de los propios Mutanimales, ¿en verdad les había hecho tal petición?

— Pero… pensé que querías ayudarlo — le dijo Karai con pesadez —. ¡No puedes pedirnos eso!

— Lo siento hija — Splinter entendía la reacción de su hija, y en verdad deseaba recuperar a Leonardo, pero tenía motivos más fuertes para pedirles que su prioridad fuera detener a Yami —, necesito que confíen en mí, Yami no debe salir con vida de aquí o todos estaremos en un grave peligro. Intentaré por todos los medios recuperar a Leonardo, pero si fracaso deben hacerlo lo que les pido; prometo explicarles todo cuando haya terminado.

No estaban tan convencidos de cumplir con lo que su sensei les pedía, pero no podían seguir perdiendo tiempo, por lo que optaron por aceptar sin mucho entusiasmo. Habiendo acordado el plan a seguir, Donatello encabezó el equipo que iría al rescate de Abril, acompañado de Cabeza de Piel y el doctor Rockwell; Rafael junto con Mikey, Slash, Pete y Casey intentarían darle alcance y detener a Destructor y, finalmente, Splinter buscaría a Yami acompañado de Karai, Rocksteady y Bebop, quienes insistían en buscar al extraterrestre para vengarse.

* * *

A la vuelta de cada esquina encontraban kraangdroides destrozados en su camino, al principio les extraño pues los demás miembros de la Fuerza habían quedado rezagados, pero conforme avanzaban, Bishop y Elizabeth se convencían más de lo que había ocurrido realmente: Arkkan y Yami se habían vuelto contra el kraang.

Les llevaban ventaja, pero ellos no habían tenido que enfrentar mayores obstáculos, además de que la tortuga y su compañero dejaban un rastro fácil de seguir, por lo que pronto lograron tenerlos al alcance en un pasillo largo y recto. Elizabeth fue la primera en disparar impactando en la espalda del extraterrestre, que enseguida cayó de forma violenta y descompuesta. Yami se volvió rápidamente bloqueando el disparo del coronel con sus espadas.

— ¡Son una molestia! — exclamó iracundo apresurándose a reducir la distancia con sus atacantes, quienes aprovechaban sus armas para intentar detenerlo.

A pesar de la pericia y puntería del coronel y su compañera, Yami resultó ser lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar sus disparos, y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba sobre ellos descargando con furia sus espadas. Bishop logró esquivar el ataque rodando por el suelo, pero la teniente apenas y logró dar un paso hacia atrás, permitiendo que su atacante partiera su pistola en dos de un solo tajo, dejándola aparentemente a su merced. Desprovista de su arma, Elizabeth sacó de su cinturón un par de cuchillos de caza con empuñadura de madera e incrustaciones de bronce; con dichas armas logró bloquear el segundo ataque de la tortuga que esperaba dar el golpe mortal a la chica confiado en ser mejor que ella en el uso de armas cortantes. Para la sorpresa de Yami, la teniente resultó más hábil de lo que esperaba, manejaba los cuchillos con gran maestría repeliendo las continuas embestidas de su oponente, pero al mismo tiempo lanzando rápidas estocadas que habrían atravesado a cualquier contrincante menos preparado.

— Eres una chica llena de sorpresas — le dijo Yami en tono burlón en un momento en que ambos quedaron de frente con sus armas enganchadas.

— No tienes ni idea — respondió ella enfadada dando un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda y levantaba su pierna logrando golpear el mentón de la tortuga.

Yami no esperaba las habilidades de la teniente para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que la patada lo tomó desprevenido golpeándolo de manera contundente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la chica, pensando que aprovecharía el desconcierto para atacarlo nuevamente, pero ella no se movió del lugar donde había aterrizado después de su ataque. Lo miraba con cierta complacencia, con una sonrisa triunfalista en el rostro.

— ¡Ahora! — exclamó repentinamente como dando la señal que alguien esperaba.

En efecto, el coronel se había mantenido atento con arma su preparada; esperando el momento oportuno para disparar sin correr el riesgo de darle a su protegida mientras se mantenía enfrascada en la lucha contra la tortuga. Yami captó de inmediato lo que sucedía, logró ver por el rabillo del ojo a su verdugo al momento que éste presionaba el gatillo disparando directamente a su posición. Dos disparos fueron los que realizó, directamente a la cabeza del quelonio, dos disparos que jamás lo alcanzaron, bloqueados por una un escudo improvisado hecho por los traggdarons de Arkkan.

— Muy mal, muy mal — les dijo el extraterrestre interponiéndose entre el coronel y Yami moviendo uno de sus dedos en forma negativa—. Atacando por la espalda, ¿qué clase de ejemplo estás dando? Dejemos que los niños jueguen solos mientras nosotros nos divertimos.

Arkkan se había recobrado del disparo recibido, inclusive no mostraba ningún daño visible en su coraza, por lo que era evidente que esa arma no lo lastimaría. Por un instante los cuatro permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse, esperando a ver quién sería el primero en atacar. El coronel y la teniente Dross tenían la ventaja de conocerse a la perfección y pelear de manera coordinada, pero Arkkan era un completo misterio y parecía tener varios trucos escondidos.

— ¡Aquí están! — se escuchó una voz al inicio del pasillo, por donde habían llegado.

Los cuatro volvieron el rostro descubriendo a Bebop que enseguida comenzó a deslizarse en los rieles de luz que proyectaba con sus botas, seguido de cerca por Splinter, Karai y Rocksteady.

— Se acabó — les dijo el coronel con firmeza —, somos más que ustedes; no pueden escapar.

— Sí — respondió Yami con un murmullo bajando sus espadas con decepción—, eso parece — volvió el rostro hacia su compañero que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona colgada en el rostro —. Sé que te mueres de ganas por hacerlo, ¿qué esperas?

— Pensamos que nunca llegaría este momento — respondió sin poder evitar reír a carcajadas mientras presionaba un botón en su muñequera.

Al instante se abrieron cuatro portales a su alrededor de donde brincaron mutantes de cada uno, monstruos deformes apenas con rasgos humanos que acusaban su naturaleza primigenia antes de convertirse en ratas de laboratorio de Stockman. Salvajes, hambrientos y sedientos de sangre, ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar la orden de su amo para abalanzarse directamente sobre Bishop y la teniente.

* * *

Les tomó menos de un minuto deshacerse del hielo que les obstaculizaba el paso, de ahí en adelante todo parecía hacerse más complicado. En cada vuelta que daban se encontraban con kraangdroides que intentaban obstruirles el paso, no por intentar proteger al Clan del Pie, sino simplemente porque eran sus enemigos. Aunque los droides constituían un fuerte distractor hacía su verdadero objetivo, la realidad es que, conforme avanzaban, Rafael y Slash tomaban menos tiempo en deshacerse de ellos de una manera rápida y por demás violenta. Verlos pelear juntos era extraordinario, una sinfonía de ataques, golpes y crujidos que alcanzaba su momento cúspide cuando caían trozos de brazos, cabezas y torsos, acompañados de un sonido metálico seguido inmediatamente del chillido de los extraterrestres arrastrándose por el suelo en su desesperación por huir. El resto tomaba la función de simples espectadores, temerosos incluso de estorbar a ambas tortugas iracundas en un intento por querer ayudarlos.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la tortuga de bandana roja y su antigua mascota, era evidente que Destructor y sus secuaces les habían tomado ventaja y ni siquiera estaban seguros de seguir el camino correcto, era probable que nunca llegarán a encontrarlos en la inmensidad de esa nave que ni siquiera conocían. Eso sólo acrecentaba la furia de Rafael quien se negaba a detenerse hasta encontrarlos o que el camino se acabara.

Mikey y Pete se veían de vez en cuando, como dejándose mutuamente la responsabilidad de detener lo que parecía una persecución sin sentido, pero que nadie se animaba a detener, so pena de convertirse en el objeto donde ambos descargarían su frustración.

Cuando la posibilidad de ir por el camino incorrecto comenzaba a ser una verdad incómoda para Rafael, un disparo lo hizo cambiar de idea. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar el disparo congelante, dando piruetas y rodando por el suelo, evitándolo gracias a su entrenamiento y agilidad; no así como Pete que no corrió con suerte y fue alcanzado en una de sus alas que quedó completamente cubierta de hielo al instante, provocando que el mutante cayera y se estrellará con fuerza en el piso.

— ¡Pete! — exclamo Mikey con preocupación al ver a su amigo caer herido.

Aun cuando era evidente que el golpe lo había lastimado, la paloma alzó su otra mano con el dedo pulgar en alto y una sonrisa poco convincente, intentando tranquilizar a la tortuga de bandana naranja, pues en verdad tenía cosas más importantes a que prestar atención.

— ¡Hasta aquí llegan, tortugas! — Amenazó Garra de Tigre disparando alternadamente sus pistolas, acompañado por Rahzar y Cara de Pez quienes se volcaron en contra de sus enemigos —. Sabía que tendrían que dividirse para rescatar a su amiga y seguir a Yami.

— Y nos esperaste para tendernos una trampa — replicó Rafael lanzándose con ferocidad contra el felino —, ¡eres un cobarde al igual que el cobarde de tu amo que los abandonó! — la furia contenida de la tortuga explotó en ese momento de manera efectiva logrando clavar con sus sais ambas pistolas del mutante que no tuvo más remedio que retroceder para desenvainar su espada.

— Eres un tonto, Rafael. Tú al igual que tus amigos morirán aquí — le respondió mirándolo con desprecio, pero atento a lo que la tortuga pudiera hacer y sin descuidar al resto que ya se encontraban luchando con los otros mutantes del Pie —. El maestro Destructor no puede perder su tiempo con ustedes, sabía que Splinter iría tras Yami — le dijo dejando ver un brillo malicioso en su ojo.

— Sensei… va a una trampa — murmuró con angustia, pero sin poder hacer nada pues su rival ya estaba lanzando una estocada en su contra.

* * *

La alarma lo sorprendió en un principio, se mostraba incrédulo a creer que alguien pudiera penetrar en sus defensas y estuviera ahora dentro de su fortaleza tecnológica; sin embargo sus subordinados le confirmaron de inmediato que esa posibilidad lejana era una realidad, los miembros de la Fuerza habían logrado entrar a la nave acompañados de varios mutantes; algunos bastante conocidos.

Kraang Supremo se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y ordenar que todo kraang combatiera y detuviera a los invasores, confiaba en que lo números estaba de su lado, además de que ninguno de ellos llegaría a tiempo para detener lo inevitable; aun así decidió acelerar el proceso.

— ¡Kraang debe apresurarse a terminar los preparativos para iniciar la última fase de la conocida colonización de la Tierra! — ordenó a los kraangdroides que se encontraban terminando de conectar y calibrar la maquinaria conectada al cuerpo de Abril, quien permanecía inconsciente y completamente ajena a lo que los extraterrestres le tenían preparado.

— Entendido, Kraang — respondieron al unísono los extraterrestres continuando con su labor.

Pronto los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, comenzando a erosionar la poca paciencia del líder de los extraterrestres que empezó a insultarlos por su lentitud y falta de pericia; situación que empeoró cuando el rostro de un kraangdroide apareció en una de las pantallas informándole sobre la más reciente mala noticia: los prisioneros habían sido liberados.

— ¡Idiotas!, ¡Incompetentes! Estoy rodeado de inútiles — exclamó el líder extraterrestre histérico provocando el temor de sus subordinados que comenzaron a moverse con mayor prisa, temiendo que desquitará su ira con ellos –. Más les vale que hayan finalizado la conocida como calibración o se arrepentirán.

— Kraang ha finalizado los trabajos de calibración, Kraang — replicó uno de los extraterrestres con nerviosismo siendo retirado de inmediato de un golpe por parte de Kraang Supremo.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Inicien la conocida como fase de colonización ahora!

Los extraterrestres obedecieron sin titubear, encendiendo la enorme máquina que enseguida comenzó a zumbar con fuerza y las tuberías, interconectadas con la capsula donde se encontraba Abril, comenzaron a llenarse con el viscoso mutágeno amenazando con inundar su prisión. Al momento la chica se despertó justo para ver como el líquido verduzco le llegaba a los pies y seguía subiendo sin detenerse, por instinto, intentó moverse pero le fue imposible debido a los cables en sus extremidades que le daban poco margen y enseguida, su segunda reacción, pretendió utilizar sus poderes pero un terrible dolor directamente en su cabeza, inducido por el mismo aparto que la aprisionaba, le hizo desistir.

— Niña tonta, ahora Kraang controla tu poder — le dijo con beneplácito el enorme cerebro frente a ella —. Pronto lo liberaremos para un único fin, todo intento que hagas para utilizarlo de otra manera es inútil.

Una de las puertas del lugar se abrió y de inmediato un par de cuerpos cibernéticos la cruzaron volando golpeando a varios de los kraangdroides que se encontraban haciendo guardia. Kraang Supremo se volvió sorprendido para encontrarse a Donatello y compañía siguiendo el camino que Rockwell les había despejado. Con un grito, Kraang supremo dio la orden de detener a los intrusos, a lo cual los extraterrestres comenzaron a disparar a los invasores. Donatello y sus compañeros se movieron rápidamente contra el escuadrón de droides que parecía determinado a evitar que se acercarán a la chica.

Cabeza de Piel realizó ataques rápidos y salvajes, destrozando a los droides y dejando piezas inservibles por doquier, dando con esto municiones a Rockwell quien levitaba partes robóticas y las proyectaba contra otros extraterrestres que aún se mantenía de pie; por su parte Donatello golpeaba a sus atacantes con su bastón bo pero básicamente para abrirse paso directo en dirección a Abril. Estando a unos cuantos metros de alcanzar su objetivo, vio de reojo uno de los tentáculos del prominente líder del extraterrestre por lo que tuvo que detenerse y dar un giro hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastado.

— Miserable ser inferior, ¡nunca podrás detener al kraang! — exclamó Kraang Supremo con enfado.

Al instante se abrieron varias puertas permitiendo la entrada de tres androides de la señora Campbell y al menos una docena de biotroides de refuerzo. El escuadrón que acaba de entrar se posicionó de inmediato entre su líder y los tres invasores, quienes se mantuvieron en guardia, ideando la mejor manera de atacar y rescatar a su amiga atrapada. Para ese entonces la esfera donde Abril estaba cautiva se encontraba completamente llena por el mutágeno, manteniendo a la chica sumergida dentro del líquido; y aunque parecía que no le afectaba, en su rostro se podía leer la desesperación por no poder liberarse y al ver a sus rescatadores en evidente desventaja numérica.

— Su esfuerzo ha sido en vano, kraang no tolerará más interrupciones —amenazó el enorme cerebro extraterrestre mientras se colocaba en una circulo en el suelo rodeado de seis círculos de menor diámetro, en los cuales colocó sus tentáculos provocando que se iluminarán en un tono rosa —. La hora de demostrar el verdadero poder del kraang ha llegado.

En ese momento, Abril recibió una especie de descarga que la obligó a arquear la espalda y tensar sus músculos. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a recorrer desde su cabeza hasta el reto de su cuerpo al tiempo que comenzaba a liberar sus poderes psíquicos contra su voluntad. El líquido verde donde se encontraba sumergida comenzó a burbujear de forma extraña, como si estuviera a punto de ebullición, aunque su temperatura no había cambiado en realidad; de cualquier forma era una mala señal y Donatello y sus compañeros lo sabían.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a levantarse en el horizonte, mientras los soldados de la Fuerza ayudaban a los servicios de emergencia de la ciudad para coordinar el éxodo al que la población era forzada. Seguían las órdenes del coronel antes de que decidiera acompañar a Casey y los Mutanimales en su incursión dentro de la nave kraang; había pasado casi dos horas desde que esto ocurriera, y mover a tantas personas en el límite de tiempo concedido parecía una labor imposible, pero no la abandonarían hasta que estuviera ejecutada o el tiempo se terminará; lo que ocurriera primero. No sabían que era una labor que pronto no tendría importancia.

Un ensordecedor sonido, proveniente de la enorme nave kraang, llamó la atención de toda la ciudad. Los soldados volvieron el rostro esperanzados de que se tratase de algún tipo de señal de que su líder había conseguido vencer al kraang o al menos bajar los escudos que protegían el recinto, pero al momento se dieron cuenta de su error. De la parte más alta de la nave comenzaron a emerger seis gigantescos cilindros metálicos, alzándose de manera escandalosa y ensombreciendo varias calles a su alrededor. Al detenerse, se escuchó una especie de gorgoreo, como si se tratase de volcanes a punto de hacer erupción y, al mismo tiempo, cada cilindro comenzó a arrojar una enorme cortina de humo verde que parecía dispersarse casi de inmediato con el viento. Todos veían con temor lo que sucedía sin entenderlo siquiera, hasta que uno de los soldados cayó de rodillas repentinamente; se llevó las manos a la cabeza como intentando detener una terrible jaqueca y después dio un grito antes de mutar en un hibrido mutane. Pronto otro par de ciudadanos repitieron la escena, seguidos de otro soldado y un bombero, como si se tratase de una plaga, en un instante todos los humanos que se encontraban más cerca de la nave comenzaron a mutar, sin importar si estuvieran en las calles o resguardados en su casa. El mutágeno saliendo por las enorme chimeneas se esparcía como esporas entrando en cada rincón de la ciudad convirtiendo a todo aquel ser vivo con que tuviera contacto en un hibrido y esclavo del kraang.

Las personas comenzaron a correr atropellándose entre sí en una multitud desenfrenada y temerosa, intentando de huir de una amenaza a la que no lograban ver, pero podía sentirse en el aire. Un intento inútil, pues el mutágeno se dispersaba más rápido de lo que podían correr, aun si no hubiera ningún obstáculo en su camino.

* * *

Los monitores del lugar se encendieron mostrando lo que ocurría en los alrededores de la ciudad. Kraang Supremo veía complacido como los humanos corrían despavoridos, huyendo de su inevitable destino mientras cada vez había más híbridos a su servicio.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Corran humanos inferiores! — exclamó el extraterrestre con júbilo —. Muy pronto no habrá lugar en donde esconderse.

Ante la apocalíptica visión, Donatello dejó de contenerse y se lanzó de inmediato al ataque; su esfuerzo fue en vano pues enseguida fue repelido por los cañones laser del trasero de los biotroides, obligándolo a resguardarse de inmediato. Rockwell y Cara de Piel siguieron a su amigo a su escondite para protegerse de los disparos que iban en su dirección, al momento los extraterrestres dejaron de disparar, al parecer se conformaban con mantenerlos alejados de su líder y del dispositivo que controlaba a Abril.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué está pasando con la gente? — preguntó con preocupación Donnie mirando sobre la placa a la chica que no dejaba de mostrar una mueca de dolor a cada segundo que permanecía conectada a la máquina.

— Parece que esa máquina está utilizando los poderes de Abril para descomponer el mutágeno en pequeñas partículas, las cuales se mezclan con el aire — respondió sin ningún decoro Rockwell de manera analítica —. Si consideramos la cantidad de mutágeno que debe tener en esta nave y la velocidad con que se propaga, es probable que en pocos días toda la Tierra este cubierta por el mutágeno. ¡El planeta será inhabitable para los seres humanos y sólo el kraang podrá sobrevivir!

— ¡No podemos permitrilo! — Exclamó con furia Cabeza de Piel —. Debe haber una forma de neutralizarlo.

— Por eso trajimos esto — dijo Rockwell quitándose una mochila que llevaba en su espalda y abriéndola para que pudieran ver su contenido.

Donatello, quien hasta el momento parecía estar poniendo más atención a la chica que sufría a lo lejos, miro lo que el simio mutante le mostraba y no pudo contener su sorpresa.

— ¡Mi retromutágeno! — exclamó al reconocer de inmediato los recipientes que contenían el líquido azul que había desarrollado a partir de la sangre de Karai —. Pero si estaba escondido ¿cómo lo consiguieron?

— Al parecer no fui este muy cuidadoso al esconderlo, ya que tú amigo sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba — le dijo Rockwell en tono de reprimenda.

— ¡Casey! — afirmó Donatello al recordar la vez que el joven justiciero lo sorprendió en el laboratorio justo en el momento en que escondía el retromutágeno —. Detesto admitirlo, pero es una suerte que haya sino tan inoportuno. Ahora sólo debemos encontrar la manera de apagar esa máquina y rescatar a Abril — finalizó volviendo el rostro a la chica, mirándola con compasión esperando poder aliviar su dolor lo antes posible.

* * *

Como si se tratase de un espectáculo digno de admirarse, los monitores en toda la nave kraang se encendieron permitiendo ver todos en el interior la gloriosa victoria de la raza extraterrestre. Yami se detuvo un momento contemplando uno de los monitores con cierto hastío, Arkkan lo alcanzó rápidamente colocándose a un par de pasos detrás de él; ambos habían dejado atrás a sus perseguidores peleando con los salvajes.

— Parece que vamos atrasados — dijo repentinamente Arkkan con sarcasmo colocándole una mano en el hombro —, Kraang Supremo ya ha comenzado la destrucción de la Tierra. Dinos, ¿esto estaba en tus planes o no? Según recordamos a estas alturas ya deberían estar muertos todos, las tortugas, el Clan del Pie e incluso Destructor; quedando únicamente por eliminar al kraang para quedarnos con su tecnología.

— No importa, mientras nos hagamos con algo del mutágeno podremos seguir con nuestros planes — respondió la tortuga fastidiada, moviendo el hombro para deshacerse de su agarre.

— Sí, claro. Recuperar algo de lo perdido. Al menos creemos que ya no podrían empeorar las cosas — el extraterrestre soltó una risa chillona al momento de hablar.

— Yo no apostaría por eso — le dijo una voz cavernosa detrás del extraterrestre.

Arkkan giró para identificar a quien le había hablado, pero no logró terminar el movimiento antes de recibir un severo golpe que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de donde se encontraba. Yami aprovechó los segundos que le había tomado a Destructor para quitar al extraterrestre de su camino, y dando un giro logró poner distancia de por medio entre él y el ninja.

— Maestro Destructor — le dijo mostrándole una falsa sonrisa —, es un alivio verlo con vida.

— ¡Cállate traidor! — exclamo con ira el líder del Pie extendiendo sus afiladas garras —. Huiste de la batalla para seguir tus propio planes, además, si lo que dice Yoshi es cierto, has aceptado el trato de Kitsune a mis espaldas.

— Te di lo que me pediste, ¿qué te importa lo que haga de ahora en adelante? Tú desaprovechaste la oportunidad de acabar con Splinter y sus discípulos. Tú eres el que falló, no yo — le dijo mientras desenvainaba sus espadas dispuesto a pelear contra su antiguo amo.

— Eres una desgracia para el Pie, un maldito traidor indigno de confianza, un error que ahora mismo corregiré.

— Gracias — le respondió Yami con sarcasmo —, tuve un buen maestro en eso.

El descaro en las palabras de la tortuga hicieron hervir la sangre de Destructor, quien enseguida se lanzó al ataque, pero su golpe se detuvo en el acto cuando tres largos y fibrosos gusanos rodearon su brazo sujetándolo con fuerza; en el otro extremo, Arkkan se levantaba recuperado del golpe recibido mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Suéltame asquerosa criatura! — le exigió halando su brazo para liberarse, pero sin un resultado positivo.

— Lo sentimos mucho, nosotros no te debemos nada a ti y, aunque Yami no es muy agradable, aún tenemos asuntos pendientes, por lo que nos es de utilidad — le dijo mientras jalaba sus traggdarons para demostrarle que no le temía y no pensaba soltarlo.

Destructor volvió el rostro hacia Yami que ya se encontraba a unos metros de él, aprovechando la distracción de su compañero.

— Mi error es haber estado sirviéndote todo este tiempo — le dijo mientras se lanzaba con un salto dibujando un arco doble con sus katanas —, pero ahora mismo lo corregiré. Adiós "maestro".

* * *

Los salvajes atacaban de forma feroz haciendo honor a su nombre, a pesar de no ser muy brillantes compensaban la falta de inteligencia con una brutalidad animal en cada uno de sus ataques. A pesar de las habilidad de sus rivales, cada vez que los golpeaban y parecían derrotados, volvían a levantarse más feroces y furiosos ignorando por completo las contusiones y heridas recibidas. Para Karai este tipo de comportamiento le era familiar, ya lo había visto anteriormente en una ocasión con una banda de criminales de poca importancia que les habían causado mayor problema de lo debido, sino hubiese sido por la intervención de Abril hubiesen tenido que recurrir a métodos más violentos para detenerlos; pero en esa ocasión se trataban de humanos y no bestias descontroladas y sedientas de sangre, a pesar de esto la lucha no era fácil pues la agilidad y fuerza de los salvajes no tenían comparación con la de las personas de aquella ocasión.

— Estás cosas parecen invencibles — se quejó Bebop lanzando una serie de disparos contra uno de ellos provocando su caída, sólo para ver que volvían a levantarse como si el daño en su cuerpo fueran simples rasguños apenas perceptibles.

— No digas tonterías, debe haber una forma de vencerlos — le reprendió su compañero rinoceronte mientras golpeaba a la criatura con su enorme martillo, estando seguro que escuchó el tronar de un hueso al hacerlo, pero la bestia parecía no haberse percatado de esto y casi de inmediato estaba nuevamente sobre el mutante.

— Tenemos que hacer algo — exclamó Karai esquivando la garra que pasó cerca de su cabeza —, a este paso terminaremos agotados.

Splinter realizó un ataque golpeando puntos de presión en uno de los salvajes, dañando sus terminales nerviosas, la criatura se desplomó al instante revolcándose en el suelo y chillando con desesperación un par de segundos, pero al igual que los demás volvía a levantarse después de un breve momento como si no requiriera de sus nervios y músculos para continuar moviéndose.

— Esto no es normal — dijo el anciano en tono reflexivo al observar a su atacante levantarse sin problemas después de usar su técnica —, estás criaturas parecen haber perdido toda percepción de dolor.

— No tenemos opción — exclamó con firmeza Karai abalanzándose contra el oponente que se aproximaba a ella, y con su espada atravesó su pecho en un corte perfecto. La sangre escurrió por el filo hasta sus manos y salpicó su rostro, ella se movió girando y sacando su arma para evitar que la bestia cayera sobre ella.

— ¡Miwa! — la reprendió su padre al verla cubierta con el espeso líquido, sin estar de acuerdo con su proceder.

— Debemos detenerlos cuanto antes, lo siento padre pero no hay otra forma — se excusó ante su progenitor.

A pesar del daño hecho por la espada, que seguramente había perforado órganos importantes, el corazón del salvaje seguía latiendo y por lo tanto volvió a levantarse para atacar a la kunoichi que apenas logró esquivar su golpe. Sangrando con abundancia por el pecho, la herida era sin duda mortal, pero la criatura la ignoraba y parecía no estar dispuesta a detenerse hasta que su vida se hubiera escapado por completo.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó Karai con frustración —. Parece que en verdad están dispuestos a matar o morir.

Splinter observaba a su hija pelear con la criatura herida de muerte. Por un instante la recordó como la pequeña bebé que perdió hace varios años y se lamentó que hubiera tenido que crecer en ese ambiente de violencia, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lamentarse. Se apresuró a llegar hasta donde Karai combatía y golpeó a la criatura en la garganta, un golpe que hubiese resultado mortal en otras circunstancias, pero el salvaje sólo abrió la boca para tragar aire y eso pareció suficiente para continuar, si la kunoichi no hubiese aprovechado el momento para cortarle la garganta justo cuando daba la enorme bocanada. A pesar de la herida, la bestia se mantenía de pie pero tambaleándose, moviéndose con torpeza de un lado a otro en un vaivén que dejaba un charco de sangre en cada movimiento, finalmente tanta perdida del líquido carmesí pareció tener efecto. El salvaje se desplomó imposibilitado por mantenerse en pie y aun así seguía arrastrándose intentando atacar a la kunoichi, quien horrorizada con tal visión decidió terminar con ella atravesándole la cabeza con su espada, lo cual pareció suficiente para finalmente terminar con el sufrimiento de aquella criatura.

Aunque lo había derrotado finalmente, no se sentía del todo aliviada, por el contrario un sentimiento de vergüenza la invadió, sobre todo al sentir la mirada de su progenitor sobre ella. Volvió el rostro con timidez para ver la reacción de su padre quien bajo los ojos con pesadumbre.

— No es lo que hubiera querido, hija mía — le dijo con tristeza colocándole una mano en el hombro —, pero en verdad que no teníamos opción — terminó aceptando la acción de su hija mientras le pasaba la mano por el rostro para limpiar ligeramente la sangre de su mejilla.

Karai sonrió aliviada de que su padre no se hubiera avergonzado de su proceder, pero no tenía tiempo de celebrar pues aún quedaban varios enemigos en pie, aunque sus aliados ya había comenzado a realizar ataques letales en su contra. La kunoichi corrió para apoyar a Elizabeth contra otro salvaje que la mantenía arrinconada, rasgando con su arma su antebrazo para evitar que golpeará a la teniente. La chica rubia le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento que duró a apenas lo necesario pues el rival se recuperó rápidamente abalanzándose sobre ella.

Al mirar a su hija luchando con valentía para proteger a sus aliados, reconoció que al menos ya no era la misma kunoichi sedienta de venganza, que el tiempo que había estado con su verdadera familia había servido para que olvidará el odio y rencor que las enseñanzas de Oroku Saki habían forjado en ella, por lo que sintió cierto alivio al vislumbrar un mejor futuro para ella. En el momento en que decidió ir en su ayuda algo lo detuvo. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió su columna obligándolo a detenerse, en su cabeza una imagen que pronosticaba muerte y pesar, un presentimiento de desdicha que le hizo comprender que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Observó a Karai a la distancia, defendiéndose con destreza y determinación de su atacante, mientras Bishop y Rocksteady realizaban un ataque combinado para arrancarle el brazo a otro de los salvajes; comprendió que ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que lograran derrotarlos y ya no lo necesitaban ahí; su presencia era requerida en otro lugar.

La kunoichi se alejó de un salvaje para tomar un respiro, de reojo logró ver a su padre mirándola con amargura, por lo que se volvió hacia él.

— Adiós Miwa, hija mía — le dijo en una susurro apenas perceptible que la chica logró percibir sin comprender el motivo y, sin esperar respuesta, desapareció cruzando una puerta a escaso metros de donde se encontraba.

— ¡Padre! — le gritó la chica intentando seguirlo, pero el salvaje con el que estaba luchando se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre ella y la única familia que le quedaba.

Splinter corrió con pesimismo, guardando una pequeña esperanza de que aún no fuera demasiado tarde, pero sintiéndose culpable de no haberse despedido de su hija como era debido; pero algo más grande lo aguardaba; iba a cumplir su labor, a encontrarse con su destino por muy cruel que este fuera.


End file.
